Kurayami no Sora
by Benny-Chan
Summary: Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan. CHAPTER 17 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto &Highschool DxD : Masashi Kishimoto&Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advandture, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship**

 **Pair : X ...**

 **Author : Indie-kun**

 **Summary : "Aku tetap sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku dalam kekosongan dalam kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Typo, OverpowerNaru, dll.**

 **Prolouge.**

 **..**

 **Hancur, yah mungkin kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hatinya, menceritakan sepenggal kisah dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut, seorang pemuda yang telah banyak melalui kebusukan dunia itu sendiri, dari yang terkotor, bahkan yang terhina sekalipun pun pernah ia dapat dan rasakan, meskipun demikian, seakan tak gentar sedikitpun ia tetap maju untuk terus bertahan menghadapi betapa buruk dunia memandangnya.**

 **Itu semua hanyalah sepenggal kecil dari kisah kehidupanya, seakan dunia pun ikut melupakan keberadaanya, sebuah takdir kejam bagi seorang bocah yang hanya ingin merasakan sedikit apa itu makna dari sebuah kasih sayang, dan ingin direngkuh dalam bahagia, lagi-lagi keinginan itu berubah jadi sebuah harapan yang sia-sia, semua menolaknya.**

 **Lambat laun ia mulai mengerti, mengapa dan kenapa ia begitu berbeda, mengapa ia tersisihkan dalam kehidupanya berada, ia telah mengerti sistem kerja dunia ini, dipenuhi kebusukan dan kenaifan manusia, keserakahan,**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **."Dan penghianatan.**

 **Story.**

 **Chap. 01.**

Perlahan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan, tampak permata saffier yang begitu menyejukkan di ke-dua kelopak matanya, surai pirang emasnya tampak sesekali bergerak liar tersapu angin, berdiri diam diatas pahatan patung Yondaime-Hokage yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya,,

Tanpa terasa sudah setahun pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, keadaan telah kembali normal seutuhnya,, dunia telah mendapatkan kedamaian mutlak, dimana semua yang ada dipertaruhkan untuk meraihnya.

Kini tokoh utama kita sedang menatap hamparan desa tercintanya, desa yang begitu ia lindungi dengan satu nyawa yang ia punya, menatap hamparan desa daun tersembunyi dengan tatapan sayu, entah apa yang kini berada di benak fikiran pemuda tersebut.

Namun ada yang salah jika dilihat secara intens dari raut wajah tersebut, entah mengapa pandangan itu terasa begitu berbeda, bukan lagi tatapan yang menyejukkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Seakan tersirat sebuah kesedihan didalamnya,, dan ibaratkan sebuah lentera yang mulai redup, dan pastinya akan membuat siapapun memiliki kehendak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ada apakah gerangan ?

Sebait kata sederhana penuh tanda tanya, namun mereka tak kan pernah tau apa dan kenapa, karena pada dasarnya semua sama saja,, semua yang di impikanya, satu persatu telah direnggut, menyisakan kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Keberadaan yang perlahan mulai dilupakan, semua jasa, dan juga pengorbananya sejauh ini, seperti sebuah kapas putih yang kemudian diterpa angin, terbang dan berlalu,, seperti dirinya saat ini, semua telah menganggapnya berlalu, seakan keberadanya bukanlah apa-apa, dan kini ia merasakan kembali, hal yang selalu ia takutkan. Kesendirian,, yah !,, ia takut jika harus kembali merasakan sesuatu yang seakan merajam jiwanya.

Dan tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sadar jika dunia pun ikut melupakanya, seakan menertawakanya saat ini. Kini,, dirinya bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu,, ketika dunia dan mereka telah berubah,, tak ada alasan lain untuk dirinya tidak berubah.

Tak ada lagi senyum mentari darinya, tak ada lagi Ninja berisik yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang cita-citanya,, dan tak ada lagi kebodohan yang membuat orang lain jengkel, perlahan namun pasti ciri khas tersebut seakan menghilang dari jiwanya.

Dan kemudian memejamkan kembali kelopak matanya, fikiranya berkecambuk, penuh dengan hal yang sejujurnya tak pernah ia ingin dan rasakan. Mulai dari cinta pertama yang telah ia relakan untuk rivalnya, lalu cita-cita yang semenjak kecil ia teriakkan dengan semangatnya pun telah pupus sudah, dan sekarang,, sosok yang mulai ia cintaipun iku dirampas dari dunianya.

"Dimanakah keadilan itu? 'gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang terpejam.

 **TESS...**

Tanpa terasa sebulir permata cair nan bening jatuh dari singgasana kelopak yang tersimpan iris biru shaffier didalamnya, mengiringi suasana hatinya yang tengah berkabung, bahkan langitpun nampak terselimuti awan hitam,, gemuruh mulai terdengar satu persatu,,

 **TES.. TES..**

Dan langitpun ikut menangis, mulai membasahi permukaan tanah disetiap tetesnya,

Merentangkan ke-dua tanganya kesamping, dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hamparan langit yang kini tengah menangis,, menikmati setiap tetes dinginya air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya, sejenak melupakan segala keluh kesah yg dirasakannya.

Disisi lain dalam diri pemuda tersebut,sesosok makhluk buas berekor **-** 9 tengah memandang pemuda tersebut dengan datar, menyaksikan sendiri satu persatu sumber kebencian tumbuh dan perlahan mulai mendarah daging tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

 **"Mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini,, Naruto ? '** tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara serak nan berat menggema dilangit-langit fikiranya.

"Hmmm,, entahlah Kurama ! 'gumamnya singkat.

 **"Kau tetap saja bodoh nak,, bukalah matamu, dan bangkitlah,, kau sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaanmu sekarang,**

 **"** Aku tau, mungkin saja mereka memiliki alasan melakukan semua ini kepadaku,, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian.

 **"Alasan katamu? Cih,, kebodohan apa lagi yang kini bersarang di otak dangkalmu, tak sadarkah jika selama ini kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka,** 'lanjut sang Rubah dengan exspresi yang tampak mengisyaratkan kekesalanya terhadap pemuda yang menjadi wadah nya tersebut.

Tak ada balasan barang sepatah katapun, Naruto memilih diam dan memikirkan perkataan Bijuu tersebut, ingin sekali ia menyangkal semua itu, namun ia sendiri sadar jika apa yang dikatakan Bijuu tersebut benar adanya.

 **"Ketahuilah nak, dari awal aku sudah menduga hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, dan sekarang,, kau bisa lihat sendiri, dirimu yang beberapa tahun lalu mereka sanjung-sanjung, sekarang bahkan mereka seperti tak mengenalmu.**

"Tolong beritahu aku Kurama,, dimana letak kesalahanku ?

".."

 **"Sudahlah Naruto !,, mungkin lebih baik kau pergi dari desa bedebah ini, pergi dan carilah kebahagiaanmu diluar sana, dan mulailah hidup baru".**

 **"** Hah,, mungkin kau benar Kurama, lagipula aku takut kegelapan ini perlahan akan mengoyak kesadaranku dan menjadikanku Monster yang lebih mengerikan dari pada Madara sekalipun, 'ucapnya lirih sembari membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang sedari awal ia pejamkan. Ia tau pasti jka keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut akan membangkitkan kegelapan yang sejak kecil ia kubur dalam-dalam direlung jiwanya, sebuah kegelapan pekat yang hanya Naruto dan sang Bijuu yang tau.

Sontak ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Bijuu terkuat melebarkan matanya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Kyubi tau betul apa yang dimaksudkan Host-nya tersebut. Sebuah kegelapan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari Ekor-10, yang pada dasarnya terkunci rapat didasar jurang jiwa pemuda yang menjadi wadahnya.

 **"Lalu apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan?,, pergi atau tetap tinggal ditempat terkutuk ini, sudah tak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu terlihat di desa yang kau pertaruhkan?**

Sejenak Naruto terdiam memikirkan ucapan Partner-nya barusan, ia ragu untuk mengambil keputusan bulat meski jelas-jelas ia merasakan penghianatan dari seluruh penghuni Konoha, entah mengapa ia merasa berat untuk beranjak pergi dari desa yang telah ia lindungi sejauh ini,, namun disisi lain hatinya berteriak tentang rasa sakit yang telah mewarnai perjalanan karir hidupnya. Memori-memori buruk seakan bertebaran dan terbayang difikiranya, dan kemudian ia telah memutuskan..

"Baiklah Kurama, mungkin sudah waktunya kita bergerak,, menutup kisah lama, dan memulai cerita baru,, meski aku ragu untuk bisa bertahan dari kegelapan yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendominasi tubuhku,, dan jika suatu saat kegelapan ini bangkit, bisa dipastikan cahaya kecil yang tersisa akan segera meredup, semua akan berubah, tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?

 **"Hah,, tentu saja aku tau Naruto, dan bisa dipastikan kau akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang lebih mengerikan dari mereka-mereka sebelumnya,, tapi meski itu terjadi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan kesadaranmu, jika kegelapan itu yang mengendalikanmu,, kau pasti tau sendiri jawabanya, jadi,, berhati-hatilah, sekali kau tertelan olehnya,, tak ada harapan lagi kau akan tetap waras".**

 **"** Aku mengerti, tapi ada beberapa hal terlebih dahulu yang harus kuselesaikan.

 **'Sepertinya takdir terus mengujimu Gaki,, aku harap apa yang ku khawatirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi',,** 'Ucap sang Bijuu dalam hati, memejamkan kembali kelopak matanya, dan membiarkan sejenak ketenangan yang tersisa sebelum masa itu tiba,,, masa yang benar-benar ia takutkan.

Dan kemudian tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut perlahan mulai memudar terbawa angin disela-sela hujan deras yang mengguyur pemukaan tanah Konohagakure no Sato, menyisakan tempat kosong seakan tak pernah ada siapapun yang pernah berdiri ditempat tersebut. Terus pergi dalam hembusan angin, dan tak pernah tau dimana akan singgah.

..

..

Suara kicau burung mulai terdengar bersahutan disetiap sudut desa daun tersembunyi, sinar matahari mulai menyusupi celah-celah kosong tiap rumah penduduk desa Konoha, pagi telah datang dengan begitu cerahnya, terasa begitu segar setelah semalam hujan deras mengguyur desa tersebut. Pohon-pohon tampak terlihat lebih sehat dengan hijau yang lebih terang, dan mulai terlihat penduduk desa yang mulai melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka setiap pagi, ada yang sedang melakukan lari-lari kecil untuk sekedar meregangkan otot-ototnya, beberapa diantara mereka terlihat bocah-bocah kecil yang mulai berlarian kejar-kejaran menikmati masa kecilnya dengan tertawa lebar bersama teman-temanya. Dan terlihat beberapa Shinobi yang tetap aktif melakukan Patroli rutin meski dalam keadaan damai sekalipun, tak pernah menurunkan penjagaan dan kewaspadaan bagi desa terkuat dari lima negara besar Shinobi.

Setahun sudah pasca perang terbesar semenjak Era-Shinobi dimulai, dan dari perang tersebut telah melahirkan dua sosok pahlawan besar yang berjuang hingga titik penghabisan untuk meraih kemenangan. Namun bukan berarti menyandang gelar pahlawan akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan,, karna semua dukungan dan motivasi dari semua pihak kepada pemuda yang menjadi kunci kemenangan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara dan topeng untuk memanfaatkan. Dan pada akhirnya semua itu tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah penghianatan.

Kini disebuah kediaman, lebih tepatnya Komplek perumahan bangsawan Klan Hyuga tampak terlihat ramai. Pasalnya hari ini merupakan hari yang penuh sejarah dimana putri sulung ketua Klan Hyuga akan melangsungkan pernikahanya dengan Generasi terakhir Klan Uchiha, sekaligus kini menjadi Uchiha yang pertama kali menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-Enam Konoha. Bukan itu saja tetapi ditambah satu lagi Kunoichi berambut merah muda yang juga ikut mendapat kesempatan dalam Program CRA tersebut, Dimana untuk mengembalikan Klan yang telah punah harus memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan.

Tampak wajah-wajah cerah para Maid yang sibuk melakukan persiapan dengan menata pernak-pernik perlengkapan pernikahan,, meja dan kursi telah tertata rapi didepan Aula pernikahan, dan beberapa waktu kemudian para undangan mulai datang satu persatu untuk menghadiri pernikahan dari Sang Rokudaime-Hokage aka Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura.

Disebuah kamar terlihat dua perempuan cantik yang kini tengah di-rias oleh beberapa Maid, tampak ke-dua raut wajah gadis tersebut tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan senyum bahagia mereka, terlebih bagi gadis berambut permen karet yang kini bisa dikatakan Kunoichi terkuat di Elemental National menggantikan posisi sang Sensei "Tsunade Senju" yang terlihat begitu bahagia karena penantianya selama ini untuk bersanding dengan laki-laki pujaanya akan segera tercapai.

Bahkan untuk Hinata sekalipun tampak tersenyum manis tanda bahwa ia kini tengah bahagia, padahal sejak Akademi siapapun tahu bahwa gadis tersebut hanya mencintai pemuda pirang yang kini entah dimana keberadaanya,,

"Waaaaah Hinata-chan, kau terliat sangat manis dengan gaun yang kau pakai,, 'ucap Sakura mengungkapkan kekagumanya kepada putri sulung Hyuga Hyashi tersebut !

"A-arigatou Sakura-chan,, kau juga terlihat cantik sekali, bahkan kau terlihat begitu sempurna,, 'jawab Hinata dengan sikap rendah dirinya disertai sedikit exspresi malu-malu sebagai ciri khas-nya.

"Eeehh benarkah begitu, padahal aku merasa grogi dan tidak percaya diri, entah mengapa aku takut jika Sasuke-kun tidak menyukai penampilanku saat ini,, 'lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan,, bu-bukan kau saja yang merasa grogi Sakura-chan, aku pun sama,,

"Arigatou Hinata-chan,,

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabanya terhadap Sakura, dan para Maid yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan obrolan ke-dua gadis tersebut hanya bisa menorehkan senyum tipis dibirnya.

Dikamar yang berbeda dari ke-dua gadis tersebut kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah seorang pria berambat Raven dengan wajah datar bak papan cucian didepan cermin, dengan penampilan formal ala seorang pengantin laki-laki, terliat begitu tampan dan berwibawa.

Sejenak ia memandang pantulan rupa nya lewat sebuah cermin dihadapanya, meneliti segala inchi penampilanya dari atas hingga kebawah, dan dari hal tersebut tercipta sebuah senyum kemenangan diraut wajah datarnya.

"Akhirnya,, sebentar lagi Klan Uchiha akan kembali bangkit, 'gumamnya mengomentari keadaanya yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi Kunoichi cantik dan kuat sebagai acuan untuknya menciptakan Generasi Uchiha baru yang kuat nantinya.

"Heh,, lihatlah Naruto, bahkan aku telah merampas seluruh nya darimu, dan sebentar lagi kau akan tersingkirkan untuk selamanya, 'lanjutnya dengan penuh ambisi berniat menjadi yang terkuat diseluruh Elemental National.

"Bahkan semua teman-temanmu kini telah berpihak kepadaku,, dan kau akan kembali tenggelam dalam kesendirian tak berhujung. Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah menang dariku, 'ucapnya bangga dengan apa yang telah ia raih sejauh ini.

..

..

Sampailah ketika saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang, seluruh hadirin undangan dari lima desa besar telah berkumpul untuk memenuhi undangan pernikahan dari pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Uchiha Sasuke, yah siapa yang kini tidak mengenal sosok tersebut, sosok yang digadang-gadang menjadi ninja terkuat saat ini akan segera melakukan pernikahan dengan dua Kunoichi sekaligus.

Mulai dari sisi meja paling kanan terlihat rombongan dari Kumogakure, Raikage A yang didampingi beberapa antek-antek nya, bergeser kesamping kiri terlihat undangan dari Kirigakure yang dipimpin Mei Terumi didampingi dua Bodyguard setianya, Ao dan Choujuro, kemudian sebelah Kiri lagi nampak sosok kerdil berjenggot yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas akibat kelakuan cucunya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsucikage Oonoki dari Iwagakure yang datang bersama anak dan cucunya, Kitsuchi dan Kurotsuci, kemudian tersisa satu lagi tamu undangan dari Sunagakure yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang, Kazekage Gaara bersama ke-dua saudaranya.

Dan tidak lepas pula tamu undangan dari Konoha sendiri yang terlihat memenuhi aula pernikahan, petinggi-petinggi desa, dan Shinobi yang kebanyakan diisi para Jounin sekaligus memberikan keamanan berlangsungnya pernikahan.

..

"Aku tak menyangka akan sebegini ramainya, !

"Hooooammm,, mau bagaimana lagi Kiba, yang kini menikah bukan hanya sekedar warga biasa,, melainkan seorang pahlawan besar, yang kini menjadi Hokage ke-6, yang merupakan satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, dan tentunya menikahi dua perempuan sekaligus,, 'sahut Shikamaru yang mendengar gumaman dari Kiba yang duduk disampingnya.

"Heh, betapa beruntungnya Sasuke bisa menikahi dua perempuan cantik dan kuat sekaligus, 'lanjut Kiba kemudian dengan exspresi lemasnya mengingat salah satu perempuan yang akan menikah dengan Hokage-nya merupakan gadis yang ia sukai dari sejak Akademi. Hyuga Hinata.

"Sekilas kau terlihat begitu iri Kiba dengan Hokage-sama?, 'komen rekan yang duduk disampingnya dengan kacamata hitam berhoddie yang menutupi kepalanya. Aburame Shino.

"Cih,, diamlah kau Shino, kau hanya membuat mood-ku semakin buruk saja, 'balas Kiba dengan sengit, meski sejujurnya ia mengakui hal tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam,, 'ucap gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi nampak murung, Yamanaka Ino, yang sejujurnya tak terima jika ia kalah dengan Rival-nya untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya sejak Akademi, tapi yah, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Anggota laki-laki dari Rokkie-12 yang mengetahui nada dan raut wajah Ino nampak tidak bersahabat memutuskan untuk langsung bungkam, karena mereka tau persis bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini, yang jelas, mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko jika terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino-chan,, "tanya Sai dengan Eye smile buatanya terhadap Ino.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kog Sai-kun, tenang saja, 'jawab Ino dengan sedikit tergagap, entah mengapa ia merasa lebih rilexs ketika Sai tampak mengkhawatirkanya, dan kemudian berusaha untuk bersikap normal meski sejujurnya hatinya ingin berteriak.

"Hooooooammm,, trimakasih Sai sudah mengamankan keadaan, entah mengapa tadi nyawaku seakan berada digenggaman Shinigami.

Sedangkan Sai hanya membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan senyumnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang mengerti maksud Shikamaru langsung mendelik tajam.

Glekkk

'Tamatlah riwayatmu Shikamaru, 'begitulah rata-rata ucapan batin Rokkie-12 yang sedang berkumpul.

Bletakk

"Awwww, mengapa kau menjitakku Ino,, "protes Shikamaru yang merasa tak terima.

Namun bukanya menjawab malah Ino semakin mempelototi Shikamaru, entah mengapa hal tersebut langsung membuat nyali Shikamaru ciut seketika.

Begitulah sekilas obrolan ringan dari undangan yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke atau yang kini akrab dengan panggilan Rokudaime-Hokage.

Suasana bahagia nampak terlihat jelas diraut wajah-wajah penduduk desa Konohagakure no Sato saat ini, penduduk desa pun banyak yang ikut menyaksikan acara pernikahan tersebut, berniat melihat betapa gagahnya sang Hokage ketika mengenakan setelan baju pernikahan nantinya.

Namun diantara ribuan orang tersebut tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengingat ataupun mempertanyakan keberadaan seseorang lagi, seseorang yang telah dilupakan setelah jasa-jasanya selama ini.

Cukup jauh dari kediaman Klan Hyuga yang saat ini tengah dipenuhi nuansa meriahnya pesta nampak berdiri tenang seorang pemuda di sebuah pucuk pohon, terpaan angin mengibarkan surai pirangnya menyapu raut wajah kosongnya, permata biru Saffier dari pemuda tersebut hanya bisa mengamati keramaian jauh didepanya saat ini, permata yang tak ada lagi sinar didalamnya yang memancarkan kehangatan, menyisakan kesepian dan kekosongan.

 **"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan membantai mereka satu-persatu, dan kemudian meratakan tempat ini tanpa sisa saat ini juga,** 'gema suara berat nan serak menggema di otak pemuda tersebut.

Mendengar ungkapan Partner-nya barusan Naruto hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia mengerti betul watak makhluk yang terpenjara didalam tubuhnya.

"Mungkin terdengar kejam dan jahat, tapi,,, aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu, namun mustahil untuk bisa melakukan itu dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang, seberapa ingin pun aku melakukan hal itu, itu semua sia-sia jika mengambil tindakan bodoh tanpa persiapan yang matang, Ke-lima Kage bisa dikatakan sedang berkumpul saat ini, dan masih banyak lagi ninja-ninja kuat yang tak bisa diremehkan, bukanya takut, tapi dilihat dari segi manapun bisa dikatakan aku hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa sia-sia.

 **"Keh,, aku tak menyangka ucapan seperti itu bisa tercipta dari otak dangkalmu itu Naruto, seperti bukan kau saja, tapi kuakui semua ucapanmu memang benar.**

 **"** Tapi lupakan itu dulu, biarkan semua berjalan semestinya, mungkin sudah sepantasnya pecundang ini mengubur semua harapan bodohnya selama ini, 'lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam.

Tak bisa dipungkiri raut wajah tenang nya saat ini hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi luka yang kini tertatam di dalam hatinya.

 **"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi kini kau semakin pintar dalam ber ackting Gaki, aku tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak memahami perasaanmu saat ini,,,,**

 **'Dan mencoba mengubur kebencianmu yang lebih mengerikan dariku,,,,, '** ucapnya dalam hati.

...

...

Kini para undangan segera memberikan ucapan selamat secara bergantian kepada Sang Hokage mereka, penduduk pun banyak yang antusias memberikan selamat,,,

"Heh,, aku tak menyangka kau akan menikahi dua perempuan sekaligus Hokage-dono,, 'ucap Raikage yang kini sedang memberikan ucapan selamatnya.

"Hn,, trimakasih sudah datang Raikage-dono, dan untuk pertanyaanmu itu,, aku sendiri juga tak menyangkanya, 'jawab sang Uchiha terakhir dengan sedikit senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Hah,, tapi lupakan hal itu, kau telah membuktikan banyak hal sejauh ini, dan selamat atas pernikahanya,, kuharap kau bisa adil,, hahahahaaaa !.

"Uwoooooh Sasuke-kun,, kau sungguh dipenuhi semangat masa muda menikahi dua perempuan sekaligus,, 'teriak Lee yang kini sedang memberikan ucapan selamat bersama rekan Team nya, tak lupa dengan semangatnya yang selalu Over.

Pletakk

Pletaakkkkk

"Awwwwwwww! apa yang kau lakukan Tenten?

"Sopanlah sedikit didepan Hokage-sama Lee,,, 'bentak Tenten yang merasa jengkel dengan sikap temanya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe,, maavkan aku Hokage-sama,,

"Selalu semangat seperti biasanya Lee, 'balas sang Hokage kemudian mengomentari sikap Lee yang tak pernah berubah.

"Ahaaaa begitulah,, Hinata-chan,, Sakura-chan,, selamat juga buat kalian ber-dua. Semoga dimalam pertama nanti Hokage-sama bisa melakukanya dengan semangat masa mudanya yang membara, Hahahaaa !

 **Blussssshhhh**

Tanpa terasa ucapan Lee barusan berhasil membuat Hinata dan Sakura Blushing seketika, sedikit banyak mereka ber-dua sempat memikirkan hal tersebut.

" Leeeeeeeeeeeeee,, bisakah kau sedetik saja tidak menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu itu, dan lihatlah kau membuat Hinata dan Sakura malu dengan ucapanmu,, 'lagi-lagi Tenten harus berusaha untuk tidak membunuh Lee saat ini juga yang terkesan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahahaaaaa ma-maavkan aku Tenten,,

"Lee, Tenten, trimakasih sudah mau repot-repot datang, kami ber-tiga sangat senang kalian bisa hadir dipernikahan kami, 'ucap Sakura kemudian yang sudah kembali normal dari Blushingnya tadi.

"Tak perlu seperti itu Sakura, kita ini teman, jadi sudah sewajarnya kami datang, 'lanjut Tenten sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"Hoyyyy kalian ber-dua lama sekali, kami juga ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka ber-tiga, 'teriak Kiba tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, terlihat rombongan Team 10 juga dibelakangnya.

"Hehehe,, maavkan kami Kiba, baiklah,, kami ber-dua permisi dulu Hinata, Sakura, dan Hokage-sama, 'ucap Tenten mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hai Terimakasih sekali lagi/Hn,, 'jawab ketiga mempelai.

"Ayo Lee,,!

,,

"Hah, entah mengapa berat sekali untukku,, tapi selamat atas pernikahanya Hokage-sama, Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-san,, 'kini giliran Kiba bersama Shino yang memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan membuatku malu lagi dengan sifatmu itu, 'tegur Shino yang melihat Kiba bersikap tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau Shino,, 'ucap Kiba dengan malas nya.

"Hokage-sama, maav atas Sikap Kiba barusan, memang begitulah dia, dan Selamat atas pernikahanya untuk kalian ber-tiga, semoga berbahagia, 'ucap Shino yang memberikan selamat.

"Hn, tak usah difikirkan Shino, aku mengerti, terimakasih telah datang!

,,

Setelah sesi ucapan selamat selesai dilakukan kemudian semua tamu undangan kembali duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing,, untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan.

Canda tawa tak lepas dalam suasana tersebut, saling mengejek, dan menggoda lawan jenis merupakan hal yang sudah tidak tabu lagi bagi kaum Shinobi khususnya laki-laki, barangkali menemukan jodoh ditempat pesta pernikahan pemimpin mereka. Tua muda semua sedang mengexspresikan kebahagiaan mereka, jika mungkin Author ini adalah seorang Maito Guy, mungkin akan mengatakan mengexspresikan semangat masa muda-nya pastinya, seakan tanpa beban setelah masa-masa sulit terlewati.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suasana mendadak hening setelah terdengar derap langkah kaki yang datang dari arah belakang mereka,, semilir angin seperti membawa pesan kehadiran seseorang, dengan penasaran mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya, "Siapakah gerangan yang datang?, tak perlu dijawab karena jawaban selalu ada dalam setiap pertanyaan, dan-,,,

 **Deggg**

 **Deggggg**

Mendadak seluruh tamu undangan beserta ketiga mempelai seperti terkena serangan jantung melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata mereka, seakan kedatanganya mengundang pemikiran masing-masing dibenak seluruh tamu undangan saat ini, karena dia yang terlupakan hadir dengan gambar barunya.

Suasana yang semula ramai kini terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi, waktu seakan berhenti ketika pemuda tersebut terus berjalan dengan tenang, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di matanya.

Yah,, pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang tampak asing, karena setau mereka selalu ada warna orange disetiap stel pakaian Shinobi pirang tersebut.

Surai pirang emasnya nampak bergerak liar menyapu wajahnya saat ini, hembusan angin selalu mengiringi setiap langkahnya, jubah hitam dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna merah dibelakang punggung tampak sesekali bergerak tak beraturan,, sorot mata yang sayu seakan menyimpan berjuta misteri didalamnya, tak ada lagi Hitae Ate kebanggaan yang selalu melekat di dahinya, sebuah lambang desa tempatnya lahir dan bernaung yang penuh kisah sedih nan pilu bagi sosok tersebut.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sang pemuda terus berjalan memotong jarak yang tersisa, melawati seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir, tak memperdulikan ribuan mata yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun ketika melewati barisan rekan-rekanya dulu, hingga kini telah berhenti dihadapan tiga calon mempelai yang dua dari tiga tersebut tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Diam, tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dalam pertemuan yang tak diduga itu, bahkan untuk ke-tiga mempelai tak sedikitpun membayangkan kehadiran pemuda dihadapan mereka yang saat ini memandang datar dan kosong, tatapan yang seakan menelanjangi mereka saat itu juga.

Dan kini sang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tengah menatap sang Uchiha terakhir, jarak yang tersisa hanya satu meter diantara mereka, dua Shinobi Superior tengah saling berhadap-hadapan, tak ada niat satupun dari mereka untuk mengganggu pertemuan tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke,, 'ucapnya datar disertai hawa dingin menusuk kulit disetiap helai ucapanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, 'balas sang Uchiha dengan nada khas datar nya.

"Begitukah kau membalas sapaan dari sahabat lamamu ini ?,

"Cih,, cepat katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku tak punya banyak waktu meladenimu.

"Khekhekheee,, kau semakin sensisif heh Uchiha, 'lanjut Naruto dengan kekehan yang memiliki makna ejekan untuk sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Bukan urusanmu, 'lanjut Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada datar bercampur jengkel didalamnya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari sang Uchiha hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah dua perempuan disamping Kiri dan kanan Sasuke.

"Oh hay Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Hinata, mengapa kalian ber-dua menundukkan kepala, apakah kalian malu bertatap muka dengan pecundang ini?,, 'ucap Naruto dengan sinis mengamati ke-dua perempuan yang pernah singgah dihatinya tersebut.

"Jangan berbasa-basi Naruto, cepat katakan saja apa maksudmu, kalo tidak aku akan memerintahkan semua Ninja disini untuk menangkapmu karena mengganggu acara pernikahan seorang Hokage,, 'lanjut Sasuke dengan geram melihat dirinya serasa direndahkan saat ini.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA,,

"Apakah itu sebuah ancaman Uchiha,,?

" Tapi baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kalian ber-tiga, !

Mendengar ucapan selamat dari Naruto barusan membuat ke-dua Kunoichi yang sedari tadi tertunduk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Te-terimakasih Na-naruto-san,,

 **Deggggggg**

'Secepat itukah kau melupakanku Hinata, 'ucapnya dalam hati.

Entah mengapa ucapan Hinata barusan seakan mengoyak hatinya saat itu juga, meruntuhkan pertahanan yang telah ia bangun susah payah untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Perih begitu terasa ketika mendengar ucapan yang seakan dirinya hanyalah orang asing, dan sekali lagi pertahananya benar-benar teruji kali ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengerti perubahan exspresi pada Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai senang. Dan Sakura, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, jujur ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan Naruto, tapi ketika pemuda itu berdiri dihadapanya saat ini membuatnya merasa begitu gugup.

Seketika itu pula Naruto memejamkan erat ke-dua matanya, mencoba menahan linangan air mata agar tidak jatuh dari tahtanya, ia lelah, seakan ingin menyerah, tapi ia ingat prinsip hidupnya, "Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Uzumaki Naruto".

Mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian ia lepaskan perlahan, niat menenangkan fikiranya barang sejenak saja, berharap kuat dihadapan tiga orang yang dulunya merupakan bagian penting dalam hidupnya, Rival yang telah ia anggap saudara, cinta pertama yang membuat nya mengerti patah hati untuk yang pertama kali dari gadis bersurai bak bunga Sakura, dan Cinta terakhir yang pernah ia yakini cinta sejatinya ketika ia sadar betapa pentingnya sosok beriris Lavender tersebut, namun semua itu hanya akan jadi memori yang perlahan akan menggerogoti kewarasanya. Karena dengan ini, penghianatan adalah kata yang pantas untuk mengambarkan tragedi yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti,, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuga Hinata, akan kuingat nama kalian meski di Neraka sekalipun, 'ucapnya dengan tajam, dan mengandung sebuah mistery di dalamnya.

"Dan,,,, terimakasih,,,,,

"Hikzz,, hikzzz,, Go-gomen Naruto-san, 'balas Hinata yang tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, ia merasa begitu kejam saat ini, sungguh kehadiran pemuda tersebut seakan membuatnya dalam ketakutan.

"Na-naruto, ma'av bisakah kau pergi sekarang, kau membuat Hinata-chan menangis, dan juga,, kau mengganggu jalanya pernikahan ini dengan kehadiranmu, 'ucap Sakura untuk pertama kalinya berusaha memberanikan diri,

"Tanpa kau minta aku pasti akan pergi nona Haru-,, ah maksudku nona Uchiha,,

"Dan untukmu Uchiha, ingatlah ini baik-baik,, suatu saat akan ada monster yang lebih mengerikan dari Juubi sekalipun datang kehadapanmu,, dan ketika saat itu tiba,, kau akan merasakan apa itu ketakutan, seakan nyawamu telah berada digenggamanya, 'ucap Naruto dengan tajam, tak ada sedikitpun canda'an didalamnya.

Bahkan seluruh orang yang hadir ditempat tersebut membelalakkan matanya mendengar ikrar pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Apa katanya? Lebih mengerikan dari Juubi? hanya ada satu dalam benak fikiran mereka yang hadir,, "Kau gila ha?!

Sasuke yang mendapat ucapan tajam tersebut benar-benar dibuat geram oleh sosok dihadapanya saat ini,, ia merasa diremehkan, tapi ia juga tak ingin mengambil resiko dikemudian hari.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kaulah Monster itu heh?, 'balas sang Uchiha dengan sinis !

"Entahlah,, siapa yang tau?, 'jawab simple Naruto dengan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kalau begitu tak ada alasan untukku tidak memusnahkanmu saat ini juga,,

"TANGKAP UZUMAKI NARUTO !,,.

 **Degggggggg**

Seluruh tamu undangan hanya bisa tersentak kaget mendengar perintah sang Hokage untuk menangkap Shinobi cap Rubah tersebut.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa diam, berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, ia sudah memperhitungkan jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi, karena ambisi Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyingkirkanya benar-benar sebagai tujuan pengganti dendamnya kepada Uchiha Itachi.

Namun masih belum ada satupun diantara Shinobi Konoha yang melakukan pergerakan, jujur siapapun ragu jika harus berhadapan dengan Shinobi pirang tersebut,, mengingat Naruto merupakan Shinobi yang berbahaya, dengan kejeniusanya dalam pertarungan, varian Jutsunya yang kebanyakan berdaya hancur tinggi, kemampuanya dalam penggunaan Senjutsu, kendali penuh Chakra Kyubi, juga memiliki Chakra 8 Bijuu lainya, ditambah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh sang Rikudou berupa Chakra putra bungsunya, hingga membuat Shinobi pirang tersebut merupakan hal yang benar-benar berbahaya.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT TANGKAP UZUMAKI NARUTO,, 'teriak sang Hokage hingga membuyarkan lamunan Shinobi-shinobi yang berada ditempat tersebut.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAPP

Dari berbagai arah mulai berdatangan Shinobi-shinobi Konoha,, mulai dari Chunin, Jounin, dan ANBU telah hadir untuk menangkap sosok ditengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan, 'gumam Shikamaru serius meski terdengar nada malas yang ia gunakan.

"Kau benar Shika, apa yang harus kita lakukan?, 'ucap Chouji yang kini berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Kita adalah Ninja Konoha, tugas kita melindungi desa ini apapun yang terjadi, ancaman apapun, meski itu kawan, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik, jadi lupakan siapa yang akan kita hadapi saat ini, jika itu membahayakan desa, tak ada pilihan lain, 'lanjut Shikamaru tegas mengingat posisinya saat ini sebagai ahli Strategi perang Konoha menggantikan mendiang ayahnya,, "Shikaku Nara".

"Cih,, pecundang itu, ingin sekali aku menghajarnya,, 'ucap Kiba yang terdengar cukup arogan.

"Seperti kau bisa melakukanya saja Kiba, 'komen Shino yang lagi-lagi membuat kedutan di kepala Kiba.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menyudutkanku Shino, entah bagaimana aku bisa satu Team denganmu.

"Kalian ber-dua diamlah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda, 'teriak Shinobi lainya yang berada didekat mereka.

,,

,,

"Uzumaki Naruto, serahkan dirimu baik-baik atau kami semua disini akan melakukan kekerasan, 'ucap Maito Guy yang telah sembuh dari masa kritisnya dua bulan lalu pasca PDS-4 ketika pertarungan hidup mati melawan Madara yang memaksanya menggunakan Gerbang ke-8.

"Maito Guy,, aku tak menyangka Shinobi Konoha hanyalah berisi penjilat yang tidak tahu terimakasih, kau menyedihkan Guy,,, 'balas tenang Naruto meski kini dalam keadaan terkepung sekalipun.

"Apa maksudmu bocah?, 'komen Guy sedikit geram mendengar nada pedas dari Naruto barusan.

"Kau tidak tahu,, karena siapa kau bisa hidup sampai detik ini ? Dan kalian semua, karena siapa penduduk Konoha yang telah mati kembali hidup lagi saat Invasi Pain , termasuk kau Kakashi, 'ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk mantan gurunya yang saat ini ikut mengepungnya. "Dan karena siapa yang berhasil merubah jalan fikiran Obito yang pada akhirnya menghidupkan korban medan perang? karena siapa kalian bisa merasakan perdamaian hingga detik ini?

"Tanpaku kalian semua hanyalah kumpulan serangga yang tak berguna, kalian hanyalah sampah yang menjijikkan, bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah sekalipun,,

"Dan sekali lagi untukmu Kakashi, kini aku mengerti apa maksud Obito, Shinobi Konoha hanyalah kumpulan manusia hina,, dan aku menyesal pernah menjadi bagian dari sampah seperti kalian,,

Mendengar ucapan tajam dari sosok mantan murid dihadapanya membuat ke-dua mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar, sungguh ia menyadari betapa hinanya dirinya yang sekarang, Naruto benar, tanpanya mereka semua hanya tinggal sejarah yang akan terukir ditugu monumen kematian, namun ia pribadi hanyalah menjalankan misi rahasia. Dan telah siap dengan apapun Konskuensinya.

 **Sreeeetttt**

 **Depppppp**

 **Buagggghhhhhh**

Insting yang begitu tajam membuatnya menyadari sekecil apapun bahaya yang mengincarnya, ketika Kiba berusaha melepaskan pukulanya dari arah belakang, dengan sedikit usaha Naruto berhasil menangkap kepalan tinju Kiba dan balik melesatkan tinju berlapis Chakra keperut Kiba,

"Kau tetap lemah Kiba, butuh 1000 tahun lagi untukmu bisa menyentuhku, 'ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu provokasi untuk meledakkan emosi Kiba yang menurutnya sangat sensitif tersebut.

"Ughhhh ku-kuso,, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NARUTOOOOO, 'teriak Kiba yang begitu murka mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hentikan Kiba,, jangan gegabah, sikapmu ini mengingatkanku saat ujian Chunin dulu, kau mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Sekali-sekali gunakan otakmu itu untuk berfikir, 'ucap seorang Shinobi yang ternyata adalah mantan Sensei-nya, "Kurenai Yuhi".

"Cih,, 'decih Kiba memalingkan mukanya.

Setelah jatuhnya Kiba belum ada satu Shinobipun yang melakukan tanda-tanda pergerakan untuk menyerang, mereka masih sibuk memikirkan semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto, .

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, ke-tiga pengantin hanya bisa memandang kejadian didepan mereka.

,,

,,

'Akan kusingkirkan saat ini juga kau Naruto, kau lah satu-satunya penghalang terbesarku untuk maju, dengan kematianmu, tak ada satupun yang akan bisa menggapaiku, dan Uchiha akan kembali berjaya, 'fikirnya dalam hati yang begitu yakin bisa menyingkirkan Naruto dengan mudah, tapi betapa salahnya.

'Gomen Naruto-kun,, semua telah banyak yang berubah, kami semua memang memanfaatkanmu selama ini,, 'batin Hinata sedih harus menghianati pemuda pirang tersebut, namun mau bagaimana lagi, itulah rencana desa dari awal. Menggunakan Naruto sebagai kambing hitam untuk mencapai tujuan dan perdamaian.

'Aku berharap kau mati saat ini juga Naruto, kaulah satu-satunya penghalang Sasuke-kun, dan kau pada akhirnya akan segera menyadari jika kami semua selama ini telah memanfaatkan kebodohanmu itu, 'gumam Sakura dalam hati.

,,,

,,,

,,

"Hahahaaaaaaa,, memang benar apa yang kau ucapakan itu Naruto, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, selama ini kau hidup sendiri,, selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, dan apa menurutmu selama ini kami benar-benar bersamamu?, 'ungkap salah seorang Shinobi.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksud kalian?, 'balas Naruto serius dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Heh,, kau memang bodoh Naruto, beda dengan Yondaime yang terlampau Jenius,, kau tak pantas menjadi anak beliau, biar kukatakan satu rahasia besar desa yang tak kau ketahui selama ini,,

",,"

"Fufufufuuu ! Sejak awal, Konoha, dan seluruh ninja yang berada didalamnya, sengaja untuk memanfaatkanmu yang begitu polos dan bodoh, namun bermodal tekad kau bisa sampai sejauh ini, dan kau bisa lihat sendiri selama setahun pasca perang, bahkan kehadiranmu sudah tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali, dan kembali dalam takdirmu sebagai Monster Kyubi yang hanya akan dibenci dan tak pernah layak hidup bersama kami, 'jelas panjang lebar seorang Shinobi yang ternyata adalah Mitharasi Anko.

"Dan kami berterimaksih dengan kebodohanmu itu telah menyelamatkan kami semua dari kematian, 'tambah Shinobi lain ikut menimpali ucapan Anko barusan.

 **Deggg**

"Ja-jadi,,,

"Yah kau benar Naruto, dengan kata lain, kau sengaja dimanfaatkan, bukankah itu sangat mengejutkan heh. Seorang pahlawan besar harus berakhir semenyedihkan ini.

,,

,,

"Aku tak menyangka Konoha memiliki Rahasia semengerikan itu,, bagaimana menurutmu Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, dan Kazekage-muda, 'komen Tsucikage yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian didepan mereka.

"Kau benar Tsucikage,,, tapi aku tak peduli, buatku mengorbankan satu orang lebih baik dari pada harus membahayakan nyawa semua orang, 'balas Raikage dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hmmm menurutku ada benarnya juga apa yang barusan anda katakan Raikage-dono, yang terpenting Lima desa besar telah berdamai bahkan telah beraliansi, jadi sebisa mungkin kita membinasakan siapapun yang memiliki potensi untuk menyulut kembali peperangan. Meskipun itu dari pahlawan besar sekalipun, tidak menutup kemungkinan dimasa depan dia akan menjadi ancaman serius, 'kini giliran Mizukage a.k.a Mei Terumi yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Dan ke-tiga Kage tersebut kini tengah memandang Kage bersurai merah bata yang sedari awal terdiam, mereka ber-tiga sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Kazekage muda tersebut yang tampak begitu marah lewat pandangan matanya saja.

"Kazekage-muda, apakah anda baik-baik saja? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu, 'tanya Oonoki yang ingin segera mendengar pendapat dari Kage padang pasir tersebut.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja Tsucikage, 'jawab Gaara sembari memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kage tua bangka tersebut.

"Souka,,

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganya, entahlah, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini. Kita lihat saja, 'gumam Oonoki dalam hati.

Sedangkan ke-dua Kage lainya hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, meski sebenarnya terbesit rasa penasaran dihati mereka melihat raut wajah Kage dari gurun pasir tersebut seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan,, 'Gumam Kazekage Gaara dalam hati melihat teman pertamanya harus mengalami diskriminasi kembali. Ia merasa tidak pantas disebut teman karena disaat temanya saat ini sedang kesusahan ia hanya diam, padahal ia merasa memiliki hutang budi pada sosok dihadapanya yang saat ini tengah mengalami masa-masa sulitnya.

Disisi lain seorang bocah bersurai coklat dengan syal biru dilehernya hanya bisa memandang kejadian tersebut dengan geram, tanganya terkepal erat melihat mentor sekaligus Sensei-nya yang saat ini sedang dikeroyok seluruh ninja Konoha, bahkan diantaranya terlihat shinobi dari 4 desa besar lainya yang ikut andil.

'Naruto-nichan,, aku tak menyangka Konoha benar-benar brengsek. Cih,, si-Uchiha itu,, 'geram Konohamaru dalam hati, ingin sekali ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membantu Sensei-nya tersebut, tapi ia bisa apa, ia hanyalah bocah Genin yang belum bisa berbuat lebih, dipenuhi keterbatasan mental dan kekuatan, yang ada ia hanya akan semakin menyusahkan mentor-nya yang sangat ia hormati tersebut. Disamping itu Naruto sudah ia anggap kakak sekaligus penjaganya dari sejak ia kehilangan dua keluarganya yang tersisa. Paman dan juga kakeknya, Sarutobi Asuma dan Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Beralih kembali pada Naruto saat ini yang benar-benar telah merasa hancur mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang tak ingin ia dengar, ternyata Fealing-nya selama ini benar adanya.

"Sudah selesai melamunya, heh?, 'ucap sosok yang baru saja tiba mendekat.

Naruto yang telah kembali dari renunganya segera mendongakkan kepalanya pelan untuk melihat siapa yang kini berbicara.

Yah, saat ini Naruto bisa melihat mantan rekan-rekanya dulu, Rokkie-12 yang tersisa, minus Hyuga Neji, dan 3 lainya yang kini tengah duduk di Altar pernikahan menyaksikan pengeroyokan guna untuk menangkapnya.

Dan kali ini Shinobi bersurai pirang emas tersebut tidak bisa untuk tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

"Ka-kalian,,?

"Seperti yang kau lihat Naruto, kami juga ikut andil dalam rencana besar tersebut, dan tentunya kami disini datang untuk membantu-,,,

"Membantu untuk menangkapmu lebih tepatnya, 'lanjut Tenten dengan senyum meremehkan meneruskan ucapan Shikamaru yang nggantung.

"Hahahaaaaa, lihatlah dirimu Naruto. Bukan kami yang pantas disebut sampah,, tapi kau sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah,,, 'kali ini Kiba lah yang berbicara dengan begitu congkaknya.

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang seakan menusuknya Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan fikiran yang berkecambuk, suasana hatinya kini perlahan menggelap. Dengan pandangan kosong disertai jatuhnya buliran bening airmata, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang seakan ikut mengejeknya.

"Sekejam inikah takdir yang kau rancang untukku Kami-sama, 'gumamnya dengan nada bergetar.

Ia benci mengakuinya, ingin menyangkal jika semua yang terjadi ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dalam bunga tidurnya, ingin lekas bangun jika memang apa yang kini dirasakan memang sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika ini semua memang nyata, kenyataan yang mau tak mau harus ia terima dengan lapang.

Dari relung-relung gelap didalam dirinya seekor rubah ekor-9 kini tengah memandangnya sendu, ia sudah menduga dari sejak awal, orang-orang disamping Host-nya memiliki niat buruk kepadanya, namun ia pribadi enggan untuk memberitahunya, karena itu percuma, Host-nya tersebut tak akan pernah mempercainya.

 **'Sepertinya dia akan bangkit lebih cepat, ternyata yang kukhawatirkan akan benar-benar terjadi,,** 'gumam sang rubah dalam hati, entah siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata "Dia' oleh rubah tersebut.

,,

,,

"Sudah cukup berbasa-basinya, cepat tangkap bocah Kyubi itu,,, 'perintah sang ketua Divisi Inteligen, "Morino Ibiki.

"Hai, 'jawab semua Shinobi dengan serempak.

Dan sepertinya pertarungan berat sebelah tak bisa dihindarkan, melihat banyak Shinobi yang kini melesat kearahnya, Naruto tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja, ia tak boleh tertangkap, jika ia tertangkap tamatlah riwayatnya.

Kesadaranya telah kembali seutuhnya, ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus bisa melewati lagi ujian berat kali ini, dengan segenap hati ia tekadkan mental dalam dirinya, "Tak ada kata menyerah, "Terus bertempur, dan "Hancurkan.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaa, 'teriak Naruto dengan penuh amarah, dan dari detik itu pula sebuah tujuan baru hadir melingkupi jiwanya, tanpa ragu ia membantai satu persatu Shinobi Class Chunin yang menurutnya sangat-sangat lemah, beberapa diantaranya adalah Jounin.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Disela-sela keruh nya pertarungan Taijutsu salah seorang Shinobi meneriakkan jutsunya berharap dengan sibuknya Naruto saat ini jutsunya berhasil.

Naruto yang merasakan adanya serangan dari arah belakang, reflek mencabut pedang seorang Shinobi yang telah tewas, dengan cepat ia membelah bola api yang menurutnya lemah tersebut.

 **Crashhhh**

Dan jutsu tersebut sukses terbelah menjadi dua dan menghantam tanah.

 **Duaaarrr**

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto melesat cepat kearah si pengguna jutsu Katon tersebut.

 **Crashhhh**

Dalam sekali tebas tubuh seorang Jounin telah tergeletak dengan kepala yang terpisah, darah menyembur dengan derasnya, tak ada belas kasih lagi dalam dirinya, dan hitam perlahan mendominasi putih jiwanya. Sebuah fase peralihan dari cahaya menuju kegelapan, tinggal menunggu waktu hingga cahaya tersebut tertelan seutuhnya, dan pada akhirnya "Dia" akan bangkit dan menghukum para pendosa.

Entah mengapa Insting bertarungnya begitu menggebu, berbeda dari biasanya, tidak ada celoteh ria lagi dari bocah yang terkenal berisik tersebut, yang ada difikiranya saat ini hanya amarah untuk terus bertempur.

Dalam beberapa menit puluhan mayat Shinobi telah berguguran, darah membanjiri arena komplek Clan Hyuga yang kini tengah menggelar pesta pernikahan yang berubah menjadi pesta pertumpahan darah.

"Shikamaru, kita tak bisa membiarkan Shinobi Konoha mati satu-persatu, bahkan Naruto belum menggunakan Jutsu-jutsu nya sama sekali, kita tak bisa mengambil resiko,, lihatlah dalam beberapa menit saja Shinobi kita telah banyak yang tewas, 'ucap Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri disamping ahli strategi Konoha tersebut.

"Aku tahu Ino, aku juga sedang memikirkan Strategi untuk bisa menumbangkan Naruto, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Meski Naruto itu bodoh, tapi ingatlah Ino, Naruto sangat Genius dalam pertarungan, 'balas Shikamaru tenang.

"Sai, Chouji, Kiba, aku minta kepada kalian bertiga untuk memberikan serangan pendukung ketika nanti aku melakukan nya. Selesaikan dengan cepat, 'lanjut Shikamari kemudian

" ^_^/Hai/yeahh,, 'jawab ke-tiga nama yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

Sedangkan di-Altar pernikahan kini Sasuke hanya memandang kejadian tersebut dengan datar, ia tau betul kemampuan Rivalnya itu, bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menumbangkan Naruto yang memiliki Chakra tak terbatas dan Stamina monster yang tak ia miliki, tapi ia sengaja menunggu Naruto yang nantinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai kelelahan, dan saat itu ia berniat turun tangan untuk bisa melumpuhkan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja, 'tanya Sakura yang cukup gelisah sedari tadi mengamati jalanya proses penangkapan yang tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Hn, kau tenang saja Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja, dan maav jika membuat moment bahagia kita ber-tiga harus menjadi berantakan seperti ini, 'jawab Sasuke menenangkan.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban lembut Sasuke perlahan hatinya menghangat, tak pernah dalam hidupnya Sasuke bersikap selembut ini padanya.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Shinobi-shinobi Konoha melawan Naruto, karena setahuku Naruto sangat kuat, 'ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan Naruto dengan Byakugan miliknya.

"Kau benar Hinata, aku yakin ahli Strategi kita telah merencanakan sesuatu, 'gumam Sasuke yang sekilas melirik Shikamaru yang juga memandangnya seakan telah menemukan cara.

"Syukurlah kalo begitu,, 'jawab Hinata sedikit lega.

Suasana kini tampak kacau, penduduk setempat yang melihat hal tersebut telah mengamankan diri mereka masing-masing, menyelamatkan diri agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada diri mereka, ketakutan setahun lalu kembali hadir menggerogoti jiwa mereka yang seakan trauma dengan adanya perang dan darah, tapi bisa apa mereka sebagai Civilian yang dipenuhi keterbatasan, seakan nyawa mereka ada pada Shinobi-shinobi yang diberkahi kemampuan dan suplai Chakra yang mencukupi untuk belajar menjadi seorang petarung untuk membela diri.

Tak bisa digambarkan exspresinya saat ini, yang ada difikiranya hanya membunuh, membunuh untuk mempertahankan diri dari segala ketidakadilan yang ia terima, dulu ia selalu diam dan tak melawan, namun sekarang ia telah lelah untuk menjadi orang baik, dan inilah jalan yang ia ambil. Persetan dengan Cinta dan Perdamaian, dirinya yang begitu Naif sekarang mampu membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Terus bergerak menyabetkan sebuah pedang yang kini tinggal setengah, tatapan mata yang kosong, sangat-sangat kosong, tak ada tanda kehidupan didalamnya, seperti telah kehilangan semua yang ia miliki, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia ragukan, dalam hatinya hanya ada kata, "Terus bertempur" dan "Hancurkan".

 **Buaghhh**

 **Craashhhhh**

 **Duarrrrrr**

Pukulan, tebasan, dan ledakan adalah hal yang saat ini terlihat, ditengah-tengah kesibukanya membantai Shinobi-Shinobi tersebut, sebuah sulur-sulur hitam sebuah bayangan merambat dengan cepat menuju kearah Jinchuriki Kyubi no Yokou tersebut.

Terlambat menyadari hingga pada akhirnya gerakan Naruto berhenti seketika.

"Kagemane no Jutsu sukses, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, giliran kalian !

 **"** Ayo Akamaru kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita pada pecundang itu,, 'ucap Kiba pada Partnernya.

"Guk,,, Gukkk,,

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, 'teriak Kiba yang melakukan lompatan berputar diudara membentuk sebuah borr yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

 **Gatsuga**

Sedangkan Sai langsung membuat sebuah Singa yang cukup besar dari kemampuan miliknya tersebut.

 **Ninpo : Chouju Giga**

Disini lain Chouji telah bersiap melakukan serangan penutup dalam kombinasi serangan tiga arah tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tak mampu bergerak hanya bisa diam, namun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun seringai dingin tercipta disudut bibirnya,,

'Itu saja tak cukup untuk menghentikanku, 'gumamnya tenang dalam hati.

Perlahan namun pasti rembesan Chakra Orange menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto,, memberikan kesan Horror bagi siapapun yang merasakan Chakra dari Bijuu yang 17 tahun lalu menghancurkan Konoha.

Seluruh ninja yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya,,,

"Semua cepat menyingkiiiiiir, 'teriak beberapa Shinobi memperingatkan.

Dan-,,

 **Duaaarrrrrr**

Ledakan Chakra yang ia keluarkan mementalkan apa saja disekitarnya, dan juga melepaskanya mutlak dari jerat Jutsu kebanggaan Klan Nara tersebut. Ia tak peduli lagi jika pada akhirnya harus menghancurkan Konoha beserta isinya.

Sedangkan Kiba yang tadi telah hampir sampai ditempat Naruto telah terpental jatuh membentur sebuah tembok,,

"Uhuk,, Sialll,, lagi-lagi si pecundang itu kembali membuatku begini,, 'ringis Kiba disela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

,,

,,

"Heemm,, tampaknya kita harus ikut ambil bagian, 'ucap suara berat khas Kage dari negara Petir.

"Yah kau benar Raikage-dono, bagaimanapun lima desa besar telah beraliansi, ancaman Konoha juga merupakan ancaman untuk desa kita semua, 'tambah Kage dari negara Air.

"Dengan begini kuyakin keturunan Kiroi Senko itu akan kita kalahkan dengan cepat, 'sahut Kage tua dari negara Tanah.

"Hohohoo, sepertinya kau masih tidak terima dengan kekalahanmu waktu itu Tsucikage.

"Cih,, tak usah mengungkitnya juga Raikage-dono, itu hal memalukan yang pernah kualami seumur hidup,, 'jawabnya ketus merasa tak terima jika hal memalukan yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam diungkit kembali.

Entah karena apa Kazekage Gaara hanya diam sedari tadi, pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa sakit ketika melihat sahabatnya kini tengah bertarung sendirian, mengingatkan kenanganya dulu ketika semua orang didesanya menjahuinya hanya karena ia memiliki monster didalam tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tetapkan untuk mengambil pilihan, pilihan yang telah ia mantapkan untuk ikut bertarung, bertarung bersama sahabat pertamanya yang telah menyelamatkanya dari belenggu kesendirian.

,,

,,

"Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan sebelum Naruto menghancurkan tempat ini,, 'gumam Sang Hokage a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari suaminya tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa takut jika Sasuke terluka. Dan Hinata ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, ia masih kaku jika harus memulai pembicaraan dengan suaminya tersebut.

,,

,,

Berdiri dengan tenang ditengah-tengah keramaian Shinobi yang telah tersungkur, beberapa diantaranya pingsan akibat dari benturan sewaktu terlempar dari efek ledakan Chakra milik Naruto.

TAP

TAP TAP

Terdengar beberapa bunyi kaki yang menapak diatas tanah dibelakang Naruto, tanpa membalikkan badan Naruto sudah tau siapa yang kini datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga,,,, Uchiha, 'ucap Naruto tenang tanpa sedikitpun perasaan gentar.

"Hn,, begitulah, sudah waktunya kami Kage lima desa besar membereskan Monster yang bisa membahayakan lima desa besar, 'jawab sang Uchiha dengan tenang.

"Souka,,, 'gumam Naruto pelan sembari membalikkan badanya menghadap Lima Kage sekaligus.

Tapi dalam keadaan tegang tersebut terjadi hal yang diluar dugaan ketika Kazekage Gaara berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat Naruto berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kazekage-dono,, 'tanya serius Mei Terumi pemilik Kekkei Genkai Yoton tersebut..

Naruto sendiri yang melihat Gaara berjalan kearahnya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti.

'Jadi begitu,,,!

TAP TAP TAPPP

Hingga pada akhirnya Kazekage Garaa berdiri disamping Naruto, dan kemudian membalikkan badanya menghadap 4 Kage lainya.

"Aku,,, akan bertarung bersamamu,, "Teman",,, 'ucapnya tenang, dan itu berhasil membuat siapun yang berada dilokasi tersebut membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Apa maksud semua ini Kazekage, apa kau berniat menjadi penghianat Aliansi dengan membantu bocah Kyubi itu?,,

"Hn, sudah kuduga dari awal,, 'gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi kau sudah menduga hal itu Hokage-dono?, 'tanya A kepada Sasuke.

"Begitulah Raikage-dono, mereka ber-dua memiliki ikatan kuat sebagai sesama Monster, meski kini Kazekage bukan lagi Jinchuriki, 'lanjut Sasuke kemudian !

"Hoooo jadi kau memutuskan untuk menghianati Aliansi Kazekage-muda, sungguh sangat disayangkan, pantas saja dari tadi sikapmu tampak mencurigakan, 'komen sarkas Tsucikage.

,,

,,

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu Gaara?, 'tanya Naruto datar setelah selesai dari kekagetanya.

"Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku Naruto, bukankah ini juga termasuk bentuk Solidaritas seorang teman, lagipula aku berhutang banyak padamu, tanpamu aku bahkan tak akan pernah merasakan arti kebahagiaan, tanpamu aku pun sudah dipastikan tewas waktu itu ketika Shukaku dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku oleh Akatsuki, 'jawab Gaara tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Setelah mendengar jawaban serius dari Gaara, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum,,,

"Terimakasih Gaara,, kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu, ini tak akan mudah,,

"Aku mengerti !

TAP

"Kau tidak melupakanku bukan Naruto-nichan?,,

"Hn,, kau juga Konohamaru?

"Hehehe,,, begitulah,, desa ini sudah berubah, sudah tidak lagi seperti ketika Kakek masih hidup,, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto-nichan, aku tak peduli jika harus mati sekalipun, karena menurutku Naruto-nichan tidak bersalah, jadi ayo berjuang bersama-sama, 'jawab Konohamaru dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah,, bagaimanapun kau tetap tanggung jawabku karena Hiruzen-jiji telah menugaskanku untuk menjagamu.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

 **Poffffftzzzz**

 **Poftzzzzzzz**

"Kalian ber-dua tolong jaga Konohamaru, jangan biarkan siapapun melukainya, 'perintah Naruto kepada Bunshin miliknya.

"Hai/hai, !

"Hoy Nichan, apa yang kau lakukan? aku tak selemah itu hingga kau harus membuat bunshin untuk menjagaku, 'protes Konohamaru.

"Berisik, diamlah Konohamaru, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam membuat Konohamaru ketakutan seketika.

"H-hai, aku mengerti,

"Baguslah.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **"Yo sahabat semua ! perkenalkan hamba Author baru disini, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan hamba memperkenalkan diri. Terlebih dulu Benny ucapkan trimakasih banyak buat para sahabat yang telah sudi bersinggah di Story Mainstream ini, jujur saja tidak banyak yang bisa hamba katakan mengingat keterbatasan yang hamba miliki.**

 **Di story hamba para Sahabat bebas menuangkan semua Uneg-uneg kalian, entah itu kritikan, saran, nasehat, bahkan Flame sekalipun, Free pokognya!**

 **Sedikit penjelasan tentang Story milik hamba ini mungkin para Sahabat memiliki pendapat masing-masing, entah itu baik, buruk, atau apalah, yang jelas disini hamba hanya ingin sekedar meluapkan Imajinasi yang sedari dulu menumpuk akibat jadi seorang Silent Reader, dan baru kali ini punya nyali untuk membuat sepenggal kisah kehidupan Naruto dalam Versi ciptaan saya.**

 **Hamba akui banyak kekurangan dalam Story ini, mungkin bisa dari gaya penulisan, EYD, Typo dan Kosa kata, jadi jika berkenan Mohon Author-senior dari Ffn bisa memberi bimbinganya.**

 **Dan maav beribu-ribu maav jika tanpa disengaja Story hamba ada yang mirip dengan milik Senpai yang lain, karna pada dasarnya Story ini murni hasil Imaginasi dari otak dangkal hamba pribadi.**

 **Oke, mungkin cukup sekian dari hamba, dan-,,,,**

 **"Sampai jumpa di Episode berikutnya Sahabat semuanya"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto &Highschool DxD : Mashashi Khisimoto&Ichie Ishiebumi**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advandture, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship.**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku tetap sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dalam kehampaan".**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, hancur, Typo, Overpower, dll.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Jika kalian bertanya apa aku menyesal,,, tidak, aku tak pernah menyesal dengan jalan yang telah kuambil, dunia telah berubah, tak ada tempat untuk sampah sepertiku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan tetap diam dan menerimanya begitu saja, jika dulu aku dikatakan sebagai sang anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa perdamaian, tak ada jaminan kedepanya akan tetap sama, karena setiap manusia selalu memiliki batasanya sendiri-sendiri, aku juga manusia normal yang memiliki apa itu perasaan, kesakitan yang selalu menjadi pengiring langkahku, kekecewaan yang selalu menjadi warna-warni hari-hariku, dan kegelapan yang perlahan menjadi duniaku.**

 **Mungkin beginilah Skenario yang telah Kami-sama rencanakan, sejauh ini aku merasa terlalu baik menjadi manusia, mataku dibutakan oleh impian dan cita-cita bodoh yang sejak dulu Kuteriakkan dengan lantangnya, ingin diakui dan menjadi Hokage masa depan Konoha, namun sekarang kenyataan lagi-lagi menciptakan kesan menyedihkan tentang semua itu, dan sekarang, inilah aku yang berjalan dengan hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsipku sendiri.**

 **Dan ingatlah ini, Uzumaki Naruto akan terus bersinar meski dalam kegelapan sekalipun.**

 **Story.**

 **Chap. 02.**

Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah 4 Kage Yang kini tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan gentar jika harus menghadapi ke-empatnya sekaligus. Meskipun ia sendiri tau sekuat apapun dirinya saat ini kecil kemungkinan bisa menang, terlebih lagi kemampuan Rivalnya yang bisa dikatakan setara denganya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada monoton namun terdengar sinis di telinga 4 Kage dihadapannya.

"Cih,,, kau masih bisa berkata sombong padahal Existensimu sebentar lagi akan musnah bocah, 'jawab Raikage yang terlihat geram dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak tenang, dengan sorot mata yang membuatnya begitu muak, karena warna mata itu mengingatkan pada sosok Rivalnya dalam hal kecepatan.

"Sombong?, lalu kau anggap dirimu apa pak tua?, dimataku kau tak lebih dari orang tua yang seharusnya menggunakan otaknya untuk menikmati secangkir teh dirumah dari pada ototnya, begitu pula denganmu pak tua kerdil ?,, 'balas Naruto kemudian yang mengikut sertakan Kage dari Negara tanah dalam ucapan sarkasnya.

Mendengar ucapan pedas dari Legacy orang yang begitu dibenci membuat Tsucikage terbakar amarah,, bagaimanapun ia seorang Kage yang notabene-nya orang terkuat di desa nya dan begitu dihormati, dan kini bocah dihadapanya dengan santai menghinanya dihadapan Kage lainya,, ia sungguh tak terima harga dirinya direndahkan,, Ego yang begitu tinggi memang menjadi ciri khas dari pemimpin desa Iwa tersebut, bahkan hingga saat ini Oonoki masih enggan untuk melepaskan jabatannya.

Dan ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat Konohamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berguling-guling ditanah melupakan keadaanya yang kini tengah terkepung, jujur panggilan itu begitu cocok dengan postur Tsucikage yang terlihat seperti bocah tua menurutnya.

Kilat amarah jelas begitu kentara diwajah garang Raikage, tak pernah satupun orang berani menghujatnya sedemikian rupa, jangankan menghinanya, bahkan untuk menatapnya sedemikian rupa pun tak akan ada yang berani.

Sasuke kini hanya memandang datar sosok Rival dihadapanya, jujur benaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya yang begitu besar, sejak kapan Ninja bodoh dihadapanya bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tak memiliki ketakutan sedikitpun, Naruto yang dihadapanya kini begitu berbeda dari yang ia kenal sebelumnya, dan hal tersebut membuat sang Hokage ke-6 Konoha saat ini menggeram kesal, pada awalnya dia berharap Naruto akan merasakan ketakutan dan akan memohon maav untuk pengampunan kepadanya.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis,,

"Ada apa Uchiha ? Apa kau akan marah seperti ke-dua teman tuamu itu?, 'ucap Naruto meremehkan, sungguh ia begitu puas melihat exspresi rivalnya yang tampak begitu geram.

"Cih,, akan kupastikan kau mati hari ini juga Naruto, 'balas Sasuke sengit menimpali ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Dan aku tidak akan diam dan menunggu hal itu terjadi ,, Uchiha Sasuke,,,,,,

,,

,,

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Hokage -dono,, apa kau sudah siap membungkam mulut bocah brengsek itu,, 'sahut Raikage kemudian!

"Hn,,, kapanpun itu Raikage-dono,,

..

Dan genderang perang telah dimulai ketika tubuh kekar Raikage dibaluti Chakra petir yang tampak berkilat-kilat,, dan dua mata legendaris telah menyala terang dikelopak mata sang Uchiha terakhir, ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk segera melenyapkan satu-satunya penghalang dimasa mendatang.

Tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya Naruto melihat hal tersebut, kemudian melirikkan matanya kesamping bermaksud mengkode Gaara yang berdiri tenang disampingnya, tanpa melakukan gerakan lebih Gaara telah mengerti maksud dari lirikkan singkat dari sahabatnya,, dan kemudian mengangguk faham.

Sedangkan Tsucikage dan Mizukage telah mempersiapkan dirinya masing-masing,, tampak melayang seperti sebuah Molekul debu yang tak memiliki Intensitas berat didalamnya,,

Hembusan angin perlahan menerpa wajah Naruto, menambah kesan ketenangan diraut wajah Legacy Yondaime-Hokage tersebut, tak ada sedikitpun Exspresi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini, satu hal yang bisa mengartikan dari keadaan tersebut, ia telah lelah dengan takdir konyol yang terus mempermainkannya, jika dunia pun telah menghianatinya, maka disaat itulah dia akan menjadi Iblis yang sesungguhnya.

,,

,,

Dan sedetik kemudian Raikage dan Hokage segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan retakan kecil ditempat mereka berdua berada sebelumnya,

Sedangkan Naruto telah menajamkan Insting bertarungnya, menerka-nerka arah serangan dari dua Kage yang telah melesat cepat kearahnya, dan-

Insting-nya yang telah terasah tajam membunyikan Alarm tanda bahaya ketika tepat disamping kepalanya sebuah tendangan berbalut Chakra dari Uchiha terakhir hampir menyentuh helaian rambut pirangnya tersebut, dengan tenang Naruto menggeser sedikit kepalanya kekanan dan mengarahkan lengan kirinya bergerak vertikal disamping pelipisnya,,

 **Debbbb**

Bunyi benturan dari sebuah tendangan yang berhasil Naruto tahan, memberikan efek sebuah gelombang kejut kecil yang begitu terasa di wajah Naruto, dan disaat itulah ia berniat untuk menghantam perut Sasuke dengan tangan kananya, namun belum sempat Naruto memberikan serangan balasan, sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi Chakra petir telah siap menghantam perutnya terlebih dulu, dengan cekatan Naruto salto kebelakang agak tinggi diudara untuk mengambil jarak agar terhindar dari pukulan super kuat dari pemimpin desa Kumo tersebut,,

Dengan tatapan tenangnya Naruto menggerakkan lengan kananya agak melebar kesamping, sedetik kemudian pendar putir berupa Chakra angin telah mengitari telapak tanganya, dan membentuk sebuah shuriken yang berputar dengan cepatnya,, setelah terbentuk sempurna Naruto mengangkat lengan kanan miliknya tinggi-tinggi,,,

 **Futon : Rasenshuriken**

Bak sebuah panah putaran Chakra berbentuk Shuriken tersebut melesat dengan begitu cepatnya menuju tempat dua lawanya berada, A dan Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat kecepatan dan reflek tinggi segera Shunsin ketempat aman untuk menghindari terjangan Jutsu yang tercipta tanpa menggunakan Handseal pada umumnya,, dan tepat setelah ke-dua nya menghindar Jutsu hasil karya dari Naruto telah sampai dan siap menghantam permukaan tanah kediaman Klan Hyuga.

Dan-,,

 **Boooommmmmmmm**

Ledakan cukup besar hasil dari hantaman Jutsu Naruto dengan tanah menciptakan debu tebal yang menutupi pandangan disekitar Area tersebut,, sedangkan Naruto sendiri kini telah menapakkan kakinya diatas tanah, dan tetap memfokuskan kemampuanya untuk merasakan niat jahat dari lawanya,, beberapa detik berlalu hingga membuat kepulan asap tersebut kini mulai pudar dan mulai nampak pemandangan samar-samar didalamnya.

Dan Shinobi-shinobi yang berada disekitar area tersebut dapat merasakan hempasan kuat dari gelombang radiasi dari Jutsu milik Naruto itu, sebuah Jutsu yang dulu pertama kalianya ia tunjukkan dan berhasil membunuh salah satu member Akatsuki yang dapat dikatakan Abadi dengan banyaknya jantung yang dimiliki.

Naruto tau Jutsunya gagal, seorang Kage tak mungkin tumbang hanya dengan satu serangan tersebut, dan setelah debu menghilang seutuhnya kini dapat terlihat kawah yang cukup besar, beberapa Shinobi yang melihat hal tersebut tak bisa untuk tidak meneguk ludahnya,, bagaimanapun mereka semua tau jika diukur dari segi kekuatan, mereka bisa mati kapan saja jika berhadapan langsung dengan Ninja pirang tersebut.

,,

,,

Dengan gerak reflek yang cekatan Naruto merundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah tebasan pedang yang telarili Chakra Elemen petir hendak mengenai lehernya, dalam kondisi merunduk Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya cepat hingga kini berbalik berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto segera melepaskan sebuah tendangan kuat kepunggung sang Hokage..

 **Buagggghhhh**

Tendangan tersebut berhasil mendarat mulus dipunggung Sasuke hingga menyebabkan sang Hokage ke-6 Konoha tersebut terpental beberapa meter kedepan.

"Ughhh, sial,,,!, 'rintih sang Hokage yang merasakan punggungnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri akibat tendangan kuat dari Naruto, kemudian menegakkan kembali badanya dan memandang geram Rivalnya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan Point pertama tersebut.

"Bangunlah Uchiha, buktikanlah ambisimu tadi untuk membunuhku, aku yakin Itachi akan menatap pilu sikap Aroganmu yang telah menjatuhkan moral Klan Uchiha ini, dan aku pastikan,, Itachi akan sangat menyesal memiliki adik bodoh sepertimu, 'jelas Naruto kemudian dengan memberikan sedikit bumbu-bumbu provokasi untuk memancing keluar Emosi Sasuke.

Dan benar,, saat ini terlihat begitu jelas ketika Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, ia merasa harga dirinya kini begitu direndahkan oleh Naruto, dan mendengar bagaimana Naruto dengan santainya mengungkapkan hal-hal sakral, entah mengapa itu membuatnya begitu muak.

"Bedebah kau Narutoooooooo,,,,, 'teriak murka sang Hokage yang kini telah kembali melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat Naruto berada.

"Dapat,,, 'gumamnya tenang saat melihat ucapanya berhasil membuat Rivalnya tersebut benar-benar terbakar amarah,,

"Datanglah Uchiha,,, 'lanjut Naruto dengan menyiapkan sebilah kunai ditanganya,,

 **Trankk**

 **Trankkkk**

Bunyi peraduan sebilah kunai Special dengan sebuah pedang legenda yang menciptakan percikan api kecil hasil gesekan dua benda yang saling membentur,, dimana sebuah kunai tadi merupakan senjata khas dari mendiang Yondaime-Hokage yang diwariskan kepada putranya langsung ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 setahun silam, dan sebuah pedang legenda yang digadang-gadang merupakan pedang tertajam didunia yang terbentuk dari sisik keras ular berkepala delapan, " **Yamata no Orochi".**

Terus bergerak, seakan pertarungan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti untuk Naruto, sabetan demi sabetan terus menerus menghujam dirinya tanpa henti, Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah dikuasai emosinya terus menerus menyerang Naruto dengan brutalnya, tak sadar jika dirinya termakan oleh provokasi Rivalnya tersebut.

"Jangan hanya bisa menghindar Naruto, diam dan biarlah aku menebas lehermu itu,, 'ucap Sasuke yang terus menerus menyabetkan pedangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha mengeluh hanya karena lawanya bisa menghindari setiap seranganya,, aku yakin Madara akan malu melihat generasinya seperti ini,, 'balas Naruto dengan tenang tanpa memiliki beban sedikitpun.

"Cih,, jangan bawa-bawa nama si brengsek itu,, dan aku tak sudi disebut sebagai generasi dari bedebah itu,, 'lanjut Sasuke dengan sengit menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau lengah,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Crassshhhhh**

Sebuah sabetan kecil dari kunai Naruto berhasil menggores pipi dari Sasuke,, darah segar menetes secara perlahan membasahi wajah tampan sang Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

Sasuke yang menyadari kebodohanya tesebut segera melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak,, ia harus tenang, entah mengapa ia baru sadar jika sedari awal ia telah terbawa emosi hingga menyebabkan kerugian bagi dirinya sendiri .

Naruto yang mengerti hal itu pun hanya diam tak berniat melakukan pergerakan, ia telah belajar mengontrol emosi selama setahun belakangan, menurutnya,,, dirinya selama ini begitu bodoh dengan tempramen yang begitu tinggi hingga menyebabkannya hampir tewas berkali-kali, dan terbukti jika sebuah ketenangan begitu sangat diperlukan dalam pertarungan, ia mengambil sisi positif tersebut dari seorang Itachi yang tak pernah mengalami sedikitpun tekanan, bukanya tak merasakan, hanya saja mampu mengontrol dan menyembunyikan emosi sebaik mungkin, dan lebih mengedepankan kepala dingin dalam hal apapun, terlebih lagi dalam pertarungan.

Menurut Naruto seorang Itachi kalah saat bertarung melawan Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil, dari segi manapun Itachi bahkan unggul dalam segala hal dari Sasuke, dan disaat itu bahkan Itachi telah menguasai Mangekyo Sharingan dengan sempurna, sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan Sharingan biasa,, pada hakikatnya kekalahan Itachi mutlak dikarenakan penyakit yang telah dideritanya begitu lama, untuk itulah mengapa Itachi dipartnerkan dengan Hoshigaki Kisame yang jenius dalam meracik obat-obatan herbal.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto segera melompat kesamping ketika dari arah belakang ia merasakan niat jahat yang begitu kental menuju kearahnya, dan terbukti benar ketika dari arah belakang muncul Raikage yang tengah melesat cepat kearahnya dengan tubuh yang diselimuti percikan-percikan listrik,,,

Dengan reflek yang telah terasah tinggi Naruto lekas menghindar dari terjangan Jutsu legendaris Raikage ke-4, karena bagaimanapun akan fatal jika sampai tubuhnya terkena hantaman dari Lariat,,,,,

 **Duaaaarrrrrrr** ,,,

Hantaman keras mengenai tempat pijakan Naruto barusan, menciptakan debu dan retakan kawah diarea tersebut.

'Cih,,, meleset, 'gumam Yondaime-Raikage kemudian, mengamati sekilas sekitar tempatnya berada, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Rokudaime-Hokage yang tampak kacau.

 **Tapppp**

"Kau tak apa-apa Hokage-dono,,, 'tanya Raikage yang kini tengah berdiri disamping sang Hokage Keenam Konoha

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Raikage-dono,,, 'jawab Sasuke mantab!

"Begitukah,, tapi sepertinya kau harus lebih tenang, bocah itu sengaja memprovokasimu, dan terbukti benar ketika kau bertarung dengan begitu brutal hingga melonggarkan pertahananmu Hokage-dono, 'lanjut Raikage kemudian !

"Begitulah, aku tak menyangka pecundang itu begitu mahir dalam hal itu,,

"Bukan aku yang terlalu mahir Uchiha, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu,, ternyata benar,, kau berbeda jauh dengan Itachi,,, 'sahut Naruto dari jarak yang agak jauh menimpali pembicaraan yang berlangsung beberapa meter dihadapannya kini.

Jujur Sasuke amat sangat benci ketika siapapun membandingkanya dengan Itachi, meski ia telah berhasil membunuh kakaknya sekalipun, jujur ia tetap tak bisa untuk sekedar melampui kegeniusan kakaknya tersebut.

Raikage yang melihat jelas kilat amarah diwajah sang Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah,,, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

 **Pukkk**

"Hah,, lupakan saja dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah itu, ia hanya ingin mencoba memancing keluar amarahmu, lebih baik kita mulai serius dan menangkap bocah Kyubi itu secepatnya,, 'ucap Raikage yang memberi saran kepada Sasuke yang kini mulai bisa meredam amarahnya,,

Sedangkan di Altar pernikahan tampak ke-dua mempelai wanita yang tak hentinya menunjukkan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir melihat suami mereka mendapatkan luka gores dipipinya,,

"Sasuke-kun,,, 'gumam Sakura pelan yang masih bisa didengar Hinata disampingnya!

"A-ano Sakura-chan,, ini semua tidak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus membantu Sasuke-kun, aku takut Sasuke-kun nantinya terluka, 'usul Hinata yang sesungguhnya merasa begitu khawatir terhadap suaminya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hinata-chan,, dengan begini kuyakin Naruto secepatnya bisa tertangkap, 'balas Sakura menyetujui usulan Hinata untuk membantu suaminya tersebut, meski mereka tau Sasuke belum menunjukkan kemampuanya yang sesungguhnya.

"hai, 'balas Hinata singkat dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya!

'Maavkan aku,,,,, Naruto-kun,,, 'lanjut Hinata dalam hati, terbesit rasa sedih dan penyesalan didalamnya !

 **Wushhhh**

Tanpa menunggu komando, dengan tetap mengenakan gaun pengantin ke-dua Kunoichi cantik tersebut segera melesat menuju tempat suaminya berada untuk membantu.

,,

,,

 **Tappp**

 **Tappp**

 **,,**

Dikala suasana yang kian mulai semakin tegang, dipenuhi Killing Intens dan hawa Intimidasi terdengar dua bunyi kaki yang menapak diatas permukaan tanah,, bagi Ninja yang memiki tipe sensor sudah bisa dipastikan mentahui siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut tanpa harus menoleh keasal suara barusan, Raikage A dan Sasuke kini tengah menoleh kesamping kanan untuk melihat siapa yang datang,,

Terkejut,, begitulah kini yang tengah dirasakan A dan Sasuke ketika mengetahui siapa dua pemilik suara tapak kaki barusan,,,

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan,,, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, cepat kalian kembali, aku tak ingin kalian ber-dua terluka,,, 'ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tampak khawatir,,

"Maav Sasuke-kun,, kami hanya ingin membantu,, bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri untuk selalu ada disisi suaminya,, bukan begitu Hinata-chan ?,, 'jawab Sakura yang kemudian meminta pendapat kepada Hinata yang berada disebelahnya.

"H-hai,, a-apa yang Sakura-chan katakan benar Sasuke-kun, kami hanya tak ingin Sasuke-kun terluka,, 'balas Hinata yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya malu ketika Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"Hoooo,, tampaknya anda beruntung sekali Hokage-dono memiliki dua istri cantik yang begitu memperhatikanmu,, 'komen Raikage yang melihat sedikit adegan drama picisan dihadapanya kini,,

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ucapan dari Raikage barusan membuat ke-tiga pengantin tersebut memerah, terlebih untuk Hinata yang tampak seperti tomat kesukaan suaminya.

"Hah,, baiklah tapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakan nyawa kalian berdua,, 'ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Hai,, kami mengerti,, 'balas serempak Sakura dan Hinata !

Disisi lain Naruto kini tengah menunjukkan emosi tersendiri ketika melihat kejadian didepanya,, perih yang begitu luar biasa perlahan mulai menggerogoti hatinya, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika melihat betapa ke-dua perempuan dihadapanya tampak begitu bahagia bersama Rivalnya,, hancur,, yah! Hatinya begitu hancur,, semua perasaan kecewa, luka, kesedihan dan amarah yang telah susah payah ia sembunyikan kini benar-benar runtuh seutuhnya, pertahanannya benar-benar telah roboh, kelemahan yang coba ia tutupi pada akhirnya kini tampak begitu jelas lewat tatapan hampa yang menyimpan begitu banyak penderitaan didalamnya.

Perlahan deru angin menerpa wajah kosongnya,, seakan jiwanya telah lenyap ketempat entah-berantah, Naruto tak menyangka jika akan sebegini sakitnya ketika melihat ke-tiga orang yang dulu begitu berarti untuknya,, dan tepat dihadapanya ia melihat sebuah kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat terlintas difikiranya untuk sekedar merasakan, namun apa yang ia lihat dihadapanya kini,, kebahagiaan itu bukanlah miliknya, dan satu hal lagi yang kini ia catat dengan jelas dimemori otaknya,, "Kebahagiaan tak akan pernah bersamanya",,, ia telah lelah meski hanya sekedar untuk berharap,,,

 **'Aku sendiri,, akan tetap sendiri, dan selamanya akan tetap sendiri, dalam kutukan mengerikan yang kubawa sejak mata ini menatap dunia yang dipenuhi keserakahan, kebusukan, dan penghianatan,,,, dan aku,,, tak sedikitpun berhak atas kebahagiaan yang ada,, aku lahir dari pengorbanan dan kutukan, menjalani hari pahit yang terasa begitu kelam untuk sekedar diingat, aku tumbuh dengan rasa sakit dan derita, dan pada akhirnya,, aku harus berakhir menjadi makhluk yang kehilangan arah, kata "Teman" yang dulu begitu ku banggakan,, sekarang kata itulah yang menjadi pemicu lahirnya Monster yang sebenarnya.**

Terus memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapanya,, melihat setiap inchi wajah gadis yang mulai ia cintai,, rona merah dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Kunoichi tersebut saat ini,, Naruto sadar dirinya kini benar-benar merasa jatuh dan hancur,, semua nya disini,, berdiri untuk melawanya,, memori kecilnya mengingat setahun silam ketika ia melindungi semua Shinobi yang berada dimedan perang dengan Chakra Kyubi yang ia miliki,, dengan semangat ia terus berjuang untuk memenangkan perang dan menciptakan perdamaian, dan pada akhirnya kutukan itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini.

Semua masih berputar jelas diingatanya, tatapan memohon untuk dilindungi, tatapan harapan yang begitu besar dari semua Shinobi terhadapnya, dan sekarang semua sudah terlihat jelas dimatanya,, ia hanya ibaratkan seekor kambing yang dijadikan umpan, dan harus siap di exsekusi ketika tugasnya telah selesai,, sungguh moral yang begitu rendah menurutnya.

Matanya hanya bisa menatap nanar biasan wajahnya kearah bayangan hitamnya diatas tanah,, hanya bayangan itulah yang selalu benar-benar bersamanya dan monster yang berada ditubuhnya kemanapun ia pergi, dia berfikir, untuk apa sebenarnya dia diciptakan dan terlahir pada dunia bedebah yang telah menghancurkan harapan kecilnya. Masih terus terlarut dalam fikiranya yang begitu berkecambuk,, tak perduli lagi pada sekitarnya yang bisa merenggut jiwa nya kapan saja.

Sasuke yang melihat kelemahan dari Naruto akibat kehadiran dua perempuan tersebut tampak menyeringai senang,, ternyata kedatangan dua istrinya benar-benar membantu,, terbukti dengan melihat wajah Rivalnya yang kini tampak mematung dengan sorot mata yang beku,, seakan itu hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa.

"Heh,,, ternyata begitu,,, 'gumam Sasuke kemudian!

Raikage yang mendengar gumaman sang Hokage hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung,, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengamati langsung apa yang membuat Sasuke tampak begitu gembira,,

'Heeemm,, jadi ini juga merupakan drama penghianatan Cinta,, kau benar-benar telah merenggut semua dari bocah itu Hokage-dono,, 'batin A kemudian yang cukup cerdas untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Jinchuriki Kyubi tersebut yang kini tampak terguncang melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Sakura untuk membantu Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Kau benar Hokage-dono, inilah kesempatan kita untuk melumpuhkan bocah itu dengan cepat, 'komen Raikage kemudian yang berusaha mengikuti alur yang sedang berjalan.

"Hn,,,

"Hinata-chan,, ayo kita hadapi Naruto,, 'ucap Sakura dengan serius, atensinya kini terfokus pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tampak berdiri mematung, entah mengapa hal itu membuat dirinya begitu senang, ia mengerti jelas perasaan mantan rekan se-team nya tersebut, bisa dipastikan kehadirannya bersama Hinata membuat pemuda tersebut mengalami goncangan mental yang hebat.

"Hai,, mari kita lakukan,,, 'jawab Hinata dengan tegas tanpa sedikitpun nada tergagap dalam ucapanya.

,,

,,

Sedangkan di tempat yang terpisah, cukup jauh dari lokasi Naruto, namun masih diarea kawasan Klan Hyuga, tampak Kazekage Gaara yang sedari awal telah berhadapan dengan dua Kage yang tersisa, Tsucikage dan Mizukage, tak sedikitpun nampak perasaan takut dari iris mata Jade nya, seolah-olah telah siap apapun yang terjadi nantinya, perawakan tegap nan tenang dari Kazekage merupakan salah satu ciri khas dari pemimpin desa Suna tersebut, bahkan seakan tak memiliki emosi untuk sekedar tersenyum, dirinya juga telah banyak melalui kepahitan dunia itu sendiri, hingga seseorang yang waktu itu tampak ceroboh dan bodoh menghentikan lalu menyadarkannya, sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia masih bisa melangkah sejauh ini, dan inilah saatnya ia membalas hutang Budi yang selama ini belum bisa ia tebus.

Apapun resikonya Gaara telah siap untuk berdiri dan membantu sahabat pertamanya tersebut hingga titik darah penghabisan, baginya ia telah mendapat apa itu kebahagiaan, namun disisi lain orang yang telah menyelamatkanya berulang kali, harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika semua usaha yang dilakukan merupakan sebuah Skenario yang telah direncanakan sejak kematian Sandaime-Hokage oleh para Tetua-desa, bahkan Gaara sadar jika tanpa adanya Naruto mungkin semua makhluk di Elemental National sudah dipastikan terjebak pada dunia mimpi atas Ilusi tanpa batas dari Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi, sungguh begitu banyak jasa yang telah Naruto berikan kepada dunia, hingga Endingnya harus berakhir seperti ini,, dan Gaara muak melihat wajah-wajah tak berdosa dari Shinobi-shinobi dihadapanya.

'Sial,,, jika aku menggunakan Elemen debu, sudah dipastikan pengendalianya terhadap pasir-pasir itu akan semakin mudah, 'batin geram Oonoki yang mengetahui Jutsu-nya akan semakin mempermudah pengendalian Gaara terhadap pasir.

"Mizukage,, untuk saat ini Elemen debu milikku tidak akan berguna, kelemahan dari pasir-pasir itu adalah benda cair, 'ucap Tsucikage kepada Mizukage yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter disampingnya.

"Heeeemmm jadi begitu,, aku mengerti Tsucikage-dono,, 'jawab Mei Terumi yang mengerti arah pembicaraan tersebut.

Kemudian dengan cepat pemimpin Kirigakure tersebut merangkai Handseal cepat untuk melakukan Jutsu untuk melumpuhkan pasir-pasir yang terus bergerak menyerang mereka,,

 **Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu**

Dengan cepat Mei Terumi menyemburkan Jutsunya berbentuk naga air yang berukuran besar dari mulutnya,, tanpa menunggu lama Jutsu air tadi segera meluncur deras kedepan menerjang pasir-pasir yang terus menerus bergerak,,

Sesaat kemudian gelombang Jutsu naga air tersebut telah melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna,, terbukti ketika pasir tadi mulai menggumpal dan mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, akibat sebuah hukum alam ketika partikel-partikel debu tadi menjadi berat dan padat akibat air yang secara mutlak menambah intensitas berat yang menyebabkan pasir-pasir tadi sulit digerakkan,,,

"Bagus Mizukage, sekarang sisanya biar aku yang mengurusnya !.

"Hai,, 'jawab Mizukage singkat!

"Heh,,, sekarang rasakan Jutsu-ku ini anak muda,,,

Dengan semangat pemimpin desa Iwa kini mulai merangkai segel yang begitu panjang dan rumit,, dan diakhiri dengan segel akhir yang mempertemukan ujung dari ibu jarinya,,,

 **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**

Ucapnya lantang meneriakkan Jutsunya,, dan sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah pendar cahaya berbentuk kubus dalam cakupan ke-dua telapak tanganya yang direntangkan kedepan, dengan sebuah bola kecil ditengah-tengah kubus transparan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama kubus transparan itu segera melesat cepat bak sebuah Laser,,,

Diujung arah Jutsu yang telah ditargetkan Tsucikage, Gaara hanya bisa melihat nya dengan tatapan tenangnya,,

'Heeem ternyata Tsucikage sengaja menunggu pasir-pasirku lumpuh sementara waktu untuk bisa menggunakan Jutsu itu,, tapi dia melupakan satu hal,, partikel debu yang nantinya ia ciptakan dari hasil Jutsu itu bisa dengan mudah dalam kendaliku. Bagaimanapun debu tak ada bedanya dengan pasir, hanya saja ukuranya berbeda, debu lebih kecil dan ringan, bahkan hampir tak terlihat, dan semakin mudah untuk digerakkan, jadi secara tidak langsung aku cukup diuntungkan jika berhasil menghindari setiap seranganya,, 'batin Gaara yang terus mengamati segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam fikiranya, Gaara memutuskan untuk menghindar secepatnya dari Jutsu yang tinggal beberapa meter dihadapanya,, Insting dan refleknya begitu tajam bak seorang yang telah berpengalaman dalam setiap pertarungan.

Gaara mengerti betul efek Jutsu ciptaan dari Nidaime Tsucikage "Muu" tersebut benar-benar mengerikan,, menghilangkan apapun benda yang menjadi jalur lintasan kubus transparan itu menjadi debu-debu kecil yang beterbangan diudara.

Setelah Gaara Shunsin ketempat aman agak jauh dari tempatnya berada sebelumnya, sedetik kemudian setelah kepergianya, Jutsu hasil kombinasi dari tiga Elemen yang sering dinamakan "Kekkei Touta" tersebut telah sampai dan menghantam tanah tempat Gaara berpijak sebelumnya,,,,

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan yang cukup terasa mengguncang tanah kini seakan menjadi gempa kecil yang dirasakan Shinobi dan warga yang berada didalam desa Konoha,, dan bisa dipastikan kini debu mengepul begitu banyak dan tebal bercampur serpihan-serpihan tanah yang beterbangan diudara,

,,

Tsucikage tau Jutsunya tersebut gagal mengenai sang Kazekage, seorang Kage tak mungkin kalah hanya dalam satu kali serang, itulah yang ia ketahui dari pengalamannya bertahun-tahun, meskipun Ego -nya begitu tinggi, tapi ia juga bisa bersikap profesional dan realistis, lawanya ini merupakan pengendali pasir yang begitu sempurna bahkan telah jauh melampaui ayahnya sendiri. Dan ia harus berhati-hati.

Dalam pekatnya debu tebal yang menutupi pandangan, agak jauh dari tempat tersebut kini Gaara telah bersiap melakukan serangan balik,, pasir di tempat penyimpananya yakni berupa gentong labu kecil yang terselip di pinggangnya tinggal setengah, sisanya masih tertahan akibat Jutsu air Mizukage sebelumnya,,,

 **Ryusa Bakuryu,,,** 'ucap Gaara pelan yang tanpa satu pun mendengarnya,,

Perlahan kemudian,, partikel-partikel debu, tanah, dan pasir diarea tersebut segera berkumpul padat membentuk sebuah gelombang pasir raksasa,, memberikan sebuah kesan teror bagi siapapun yang memandangnya,, seakan siap menerjang siapapun dihadapanya,,,

"Celaka,,, kalo begini Jutsu itu akan menenggelamkan tempat ini kedalam lautan pasir dari Jutsu Kazekage itu,,, 'gumam Oonoki melihat gelombang pasir raksasa yang kini berdiri tegak melengkung ditempat bekas hantaman Jutsu miliknya tadi,,,

"Kau benar Tsucikage,,, aku tak mampu jika harus sendiri menahan gelombang pasir itu, butuh lebih dari 3 shinobi pengendali Suiton untuk bisa menahan dan meruntuhkan Jutsu itu,, 'balas Mizukage kemudian.

 **Tapp**

 **Tapp**

 **Tappp**

"Butuh bantuan Mei-sama,, 'ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang menghampiri ke-dua Kage yang saat ini tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Yo Mizukage-dono, Tsucikage-dono,,, 'sapa lagi seseorang yang juga datang untuk ikut membantu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin ketinggalan,,, 'sahut lagi seeorang.

Mei Terumi dan Oonoki yang mendengar 3 suara berbeda menyapa mereka segera menoleh keasal suara tersebut berasal,,,

"Ah kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat,, Choujuro, Kakashi-san, Suigetsu,,, 'jawab Mei yang tampak begitu lega,,,

"Hah,,, anak muda memang selalu saja,, 'gerutu Oonoki kemudian !

"Baiklah sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,, aku tau Suigetsu dan Choujuro merupakan pengguna Suiton dari Kirigakure, tapi bagaimana denganmu Kakashi-san?, 'lanjut Mei Terumi memastikan !

"Sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan,,, Mizukage-dono,,, 'balas Kakashi dengan Eye Smile miliknya..

Beberapa saat kemudian ke-empat pengguna Suiton termasuk Mizukage sendiri telah bersiap dengan merangkai Handseal yang terlihat sama,, kemudian dengan serempak mereka berempat mengucapkan Justsunya secara bersamaan.

 **Suiton : Suijinheki**

Dan keluarlah Jutsu Suiton yang berbasis pertahanan, sebuah dinding air yang merupakan kombinasi dari empat Shinobi sekaligus tampak begitu besar hinggga hampir menyamai gelombang pasir raksasa milik Gaara,,

Gaara yang melihat kapasitas gelombang pasirnya sudah tampak sempurna, dengan tenang menggerakkan tanganya kedepan membentuk ayunan pelan dan lembut,, dan seketika itu pula gelombang pasir bercampur debu tersebut segera melesat cepat kearah lawanya berada,,

Jarak semakin dekat, terlihat sekilas dua buah gelombang berbeda Elemen tengah memperlihatkan kemampuan Elemen masing-masing,,, dan-,,,

 **Duarrrrrrrr**

Hantaman keras Jutsu milik Gaara dengan kombinasi Jutsu Suiton dari 4 Shinobi sekaligus menciptakan ledakan yang terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga, meskipun begitu pasir-pasir milik Gaara masih terus menekan meski sedikit demi sedikit ukuranya mulai menyusut dikarenakan air yang mulai membasahi debu dan pasir tersebut hingga perlahan mulai memadat dan runtuh secara bergantian. Terkikis dan mulai melemah,,

Beberapa saat kemudian kini suasana kembali tenang setelah melihat gelombang pasir raksasa tadi berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan sempurna, hanya menyisakan gundukan pasir padat yang tampak basah,,

 **,,,**

 **,,,**

Masih dalam perjalananya menyelam pada kepingan masa lalunya, raga yang berdiri tegak tanpa kehidupan didalamnya, jiwanya telah hanyut pada beribu kisah pilu yang mewarnai kehidupanya selama 17 tahun ini, potret kehidupanya dari yang terkecil seakan bermunculan dan bermunculan terus menerus, potret ketika dirinya masih seorang bocah yang setiap harinya harus mendapatkan apa itu ketidakadilan, dipukuli, direndahkan, disiksa, dan terus tersisihkan. Dirinya tak lebih hanyalah seorang Monster, sampai kapanpun dirinya akan diingat dan dikenang sebagai Monster,, bahkan setelah perjuangannya, dan pengorbanannya untuk dunia,, dirinya tetaplah diingat sebagai Monster.

Raga yang tertinggal tampak meneteskan buliran-buliran bening airmata ketika ingatannya sampai pada hal yang membuatnya demikian,, bahkan ke-tiga rekan yang telah ia anggap saudara, Cinta pertama, dan Cinta terakhirnya dengan terang-terangan menghianatinya secara kejam, dan mereka pun sama saja,, beranggapan bahwa dirinya hanya seekor kambing yang harus dikorbankan,, sungguh hatinya kini dipenuhi kegelapan pekat, kekosongan, dan kehampaan,, dunia nya seakan berhenti ketika dihadapanya disajikan pemandangan yang membuat jiwanya seperti tersayat ribuan pedang,,

Tanpa sadar ia meremas pelan jantungnya, berharap ia tak lagi merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, sungguh dirinya menganggap hidupnya adalah kutukan yang tak layak untuk bersanding dengan mereka semua, kutukan abadi yang harus memikul semua keburukan dan dosa, merupakan tempat kembali sisi negatif dunia itu sendiri, dan ia telah siap jika pada suatu masa dirinya benar-benar bangkit sebagai sosok baru yang hidup sebagai perwujudan dari gelap, kesakitan, penghianatan, derita, amarah, dendam dan dosa,,,

,,

,,

 **Buaggghh**

Bahkan ketika sebuah pukulan super kuat dari perempuan yang dikaguminya sejak kecil tak membuat dirinya lepas dari perangkap pedih kisah hidupnya, jatuh dengan tubuh yang tampak mengenaskan, tampak cairan merah kental menetes perlahan dari sudut bibirnya, jubah hitam yang membalut tubuh ringkihnya pun telah tanggal dan hancur akibat "Power of Human Streng" dari gadis musim semi yang kini telah berkacak pinggang dengan congkak nan angkuh,, menatap rendah Naruto yang kini tetap diam tak bergeming dalam jatuhnya, sakit yang bahkan untuk ukuran manusia bisa dipastikan tewas seketika itu seakan sedikitpun tak mampu membuat Naruto untuk sekedar meringis sakit,,

Sorot matanya begitu sayu dan nanar, dengan tangan yang masih meremas jantung,, tergeletak bak sebuah mayat,, begitulah kira-kira gambaran untuk menunjukkan keadaan dari Legacy Minato Namikaze tersebut,,

Seluruh Ninja kini tengah mengerubungi area tersebut,, menyaksikan sendiri keadaan Naruto yang terlihat mengenaskan hanya karena satu pukulan kuat dari Haruno Sakura yang pastinya akan berganti Uchiha Sakura secepatnya,,

Tawa mengejek terdengar bersahutan, ucapan merendahkan dan hinaan tak luput dari Indra pendengaran Naruto yang masih diselimuti kekosongan,,,,

Dan perlahan jiwanya tertarik ketempat berantah yang hanya tampak kegelapan didalamnya, dirinya bingung, ini bukanlah Minscape tempat biasanya ia mengunjungi sang rubah, hawa gelap dan mencekam begitu terasa disela-sela pori-pori kulitnya, terasa lebih kelam dari Monster Ekor-10 yang pernah ia lawan setahun lalu,,

,,,

 **'Bangunlah nak,,, sudah saatnya dirimu bangkit,,, tunjukkan siapa predator yang sesungguhnya,, kau kuat,, bahkan yang terkuat dari seluruh makhluk dialam semesta,, takdirmu akan segera dimulai,, takdir sebagai makhluk yang telah dituliskan pada buku rahasia tuhan,, yang akan menjadi lambang dari penebusan dosa,,,,,,,**

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang begitu serak dan berat,, ia tau itu bukanlah gumaman dari Partner-nya, dan entah mengapa bisikan kelam barusan membuat jiwa Naruto bergetar, ia tau,,, aura mengerikan yang dibawa suara kelam barusan,, itulah "Dia",,,,,

'S-si-siapa?,, 'ucapnya dengan nada bergetar!

' **Aku hanyalah makhluk fana, aku hanyalah kumpulan dari rasa sakit yang hidup dan mendarah daging ditubuhmu, akulah bentuk dari segala amarah, dendam, dan kegelapan yang terkunci rapat didasar jurang jiwamu sang selalu coba kau kubur,,,**

 **'Bangkitlah nak,,, takdirmu akan segera dimulai,,,,**

'Ta-takdir,, takdir apa yang kau maksud?,, 'balas Naruto dengan segenap keberaniannya kepada makhluk tanpa wujud yang kini tengah berbisik seakan terasa menusuk lubang telinganya,,,

 **'Kau akan segera mengerti,,, dan dipertemuan berikutnya kuharap kau telah siap untuk menerima takdirmu,, "Uzumaki Naruto",,,,, pergilah secepatnya dari tempat ini,, dan kembalilah jika sudah tiba waktunya,,,**

 **'Sampai jumpa nak!**

,,

,,

Terdiam mendengar patah demi patah kata yang terucap dari sosok yang tak mampu untuk sekedar ia lihat,, hanya kegelapan sejauh mata memandang,,,,

Dan suara-suara bisikan itu berlalu meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang masih terdiam,, seakan syok dengan kenyataan hidupnya yang selalu diliputi hal-hal diluar pemikirannya, selalu saja dirinya, mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa tidak yang lain,, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terucap dihati kecilnya yang masih memiliki secuil kesadaran untuk sekedar berfikir logis...

Ia harus segera mencari tau secepatnya,, dan tak boleh mati, akan sia-sia semua yang telah ia lalui jika harus berhenti dan menyerah pada rasa sakit yang mereka berikan, benar apa yang dikatakan sosok tadi,,,, ia harus bangkit,,,

'Tidak,, aku tak boleh menyerah,,, masih ada Konohamaru dan Gaara yang harus kulindungi,, mereka berdua yang masih menganggapku Uzumaki Naruto,,'gumamnya dalam hati ketika fikiranya kembali normal setelah mendengar ucapan sosok misterius yang seakan berbisik,,

,,

"Heh,,,, lihatlah pecundang ini,, benar-benar menyedihkan, 'ucap salah seorang Shinobi dengan tatapan yang amat meremehkan melihat Naruto yang kini tengah terbaring dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam entah sejak kapan.

"Heeeemmm dibakar hidup-hidup sepertinya menyenangkan,, 'balas Shinobi lain dengan seringai jahat diwajahnya,,,

 **Tap**

 **Tapp**

"Jangan ada yang berbuat macam-macam,, karena aku sendiri yang secara langsung akan memusnahkan penghianat ini,, 'ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Sakura bersama Hinata!

Mau tak mau perintahkan Hokage adalah perintah mutlak, jadi,, Shinobi-shinobi yang hendak melakukan sesuatu segera mengurungkan niatnya secara langsung, takut-takut jika nanti sang Hokage memberi hukuman kepada mereka yang berani melanggar ucapan barusan.

"Hai,, kami mengerti Hokage-sama, 'jawab mereka dengan serempak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada si bodoh ini Sasuke-kun?, 'tanya Sakura kepada suaminya tersebut..

"Tentu saja membunuhnya Sakura-chan,, jika dibiarkan hidup Naruto hanya akan jadi ancaman dimasa depan seperti Madara,, 'balas Sasuke dengan tegas dan terlihat begitu berwibawa dimata Sakura,, kemudian Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya, dengan begitu, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa merivali suaminya tersebut.

Sedangkan Hinata tetap diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak tega jika harus menyaksikan langsung exsekusi mati Naruto, bagaimana pun hatinya pernah benar-benar jatuh Cinta dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu,, karena misinya mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan kekejian ini, kekejian yang terpaksa harus dilakukan.

Kilat petir perlahan tercipta ditelapak tangan kiri Sasuke,, Jutsu yang dulu pernah menghantam tubuh pemuda yang terbaring lemah dihadapanya saat ia memilih kabur dari Konoha untuk mencari kekuatan kepada Orochimaru.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto yang kesadarannya telah kembali kini mulai bergerak, bangun dari rebahanya yang penuh akan tanda tanya, terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan dimoment penuh duka dalam sejarah kehidupan pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu, dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit sedikit demi sedikit, hingga ia bisa berdiri tegak dengan pandangan penuh kekosongan ketanah,, hendak menengadahkan kepalanya kedepan namun siapa sangka jika sesuatu telah menembus jantungnya terlebih dulu,,,

Ia tercengang melihat sebuah tangan telah bersarang disumber kehidupan nafas yang ia miliki,, jujur ia begitu terkejut,, namun bukan hal itu yang menjadi perihal keterkejutannya,, sakit,,, ia tak merasakan sakit barang sedikitpun,, seakan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti untuknya,,

'Apa ini,, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku,,, mengapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa,, 'fikirnya dalam hati mempertanyakan hal aneh saat ia baru bangun dari alam kehampaan ini,,

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika semua Shinobi melihat dengan jelas Hokage mereka telah berhasil menusuk jantung Uzumaki Naruto menggunakan Chidori,, lebih tepatnya barusan adalah Raikiri,, Jutsu ciptaan dari Legacy Taring putih Konoha Hatake Sakumo,,

Teriakan demi teriakan kemenangan begitu menggema di sudut-sudut desa daun tersembunyi,, pada akhirnya Monster itu berhasil di lenyapkan,, dalam benak fikiran mereka saat ini, mereka yakin jika tak akan ada yang selamat ketika sebuah jantung telah diremukkan, meskipun itu Ninja Sekaliber Naruto, kebahagiaan begitu kentara diraut-raut wajah yang berada dilokasi tersebut,,, Monster yang selalu mereka khawatirkan akhirnya bisa dilenyapkan,,, namun betapa salahnya mereka, tak tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi dimasa depan setelah tragedi ini,, dunia penuh rahasia, terkadang manusia dapat mengubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin,,, seorang Shinobi sejati yang telah mematahkan presepsi siapapun, tak kan berakhir dengan begitu mudahnya,, karena ini merupakan,, "Awal dari sebuah Akhir" dari keberlangsungan kehidupan dunia Shinobi,,,

'Pada akhirnya kau mati juga Naruto, perjalananmu telah berakhir ditangan Sasuke-kun, terimakasih atas pengorbananmu sejauh ini,, tanpamu aku dan Sasuke-kun takkan bisa bersatu seperti ini,,, 'ucap Sakura dalam hati, jujur ia begitu bahagia saat melihat suaminya berhasil membunuh penghalang mereka berdua, dengan begitu, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi,,

'Hikzzz,,,,, ma-maav Naruto-kun,, maav,,, 'isak tangisnya begitu jelas menggebu, tak bisa terbendung lagi ketika ia harus melihat Sasuke benar-benar telah membunuh Naruto, dihadapanya dengan begitu jelas,,,,

,,

,,

Disisi lain Konohamaru yang melihat Bunshin Naruto menghilang menjadi asap,, entah mengapa perasaanya begitu buruk,, ia tau Naruto tak mungkin dengan sengaja melepas Bunshin-bunshin yang menjaganya sedari tadi,, tak ingin hanya diam dan berfikir Konohamaru memutuskan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto,,, namun beberapa langkah kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah lengan menghentikan lajunya, kemudian dengan cepat Konohamaru menoleh kebelakang,,

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku Kazekage-sama, aku harus mencari Naruto-nichan,,, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan cukup keras dan tergesa, bagaimanapun fikiranya sedang diliputi kekhawatiran tinggi,,

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya,,, 'balas Gaara dengan serius,,

"A-apa kau bilang,, dan meninggalkan Nichan disini,, cih,,, aku takkan melakukan hal serendah itu, aku Sarutobi Konohamaru tak kan melarikan diri dari pertarungan,, 'balas Konohamaru dengan geram, bisa-bisanya Kazekage mengajaknya kabur dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian,

"Konohamaru,, kau tak mengerti, Naruto telah berpesan padaku untuk membawamu pergi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,, 'balas Gaara dengan tenang, namun jelas begitu terlihat raut wajah khawatir dibalik ketenangan itu,,

Konohamaru yang mendengar ucapan Gaara hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar,, jika benar begitu,, Naruto sekarang benar-benar dalam bahaya,,,

"Lepaskan aku Kazekage-sama,, aku Akan menyelamatkan Naruto-nichan,, 'ronta Konohamaru dengan kuat, matanya tampak bergetar ketika ia telah mendapat kesimpulan dari apa yang ia khawatirkan, ada kemungkinan Naruto telah tertangkap atau yang terburuk,, telah terbunuh,,,

"Konohamaru,, tenanglah,, aku yakin Naruto tidak akan kalah semudah itu,, 'lanjut Gaara kemudian!

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membantu Nichan,, 'teriak Konohamaru dengan emosi,, hingga membuat Gaara cukup kesulitan untuk menahan rontaan demi rontaan yang dilakukan cucu dari mendiang Hokage ke-tiga itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain,,,

 **Debbb**

Seketika itu pula Konohamaru kehilangan kesadaran setelah Gaara memukul tengkuknya,,

"Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa tenang sejenak,,

"Aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan bocah keras kepala ini kepadaku,, tapi,, kuharap kau selamat Naruto,, 'ucap Gaara pelan,, kemudian meletakkan Konohamaru diatas pijakan pasir terbang miliknya dan melenggang pergi secepatnya,,, bagaimanapun Naruto telah berpesan kepadanya, untuk membawa Konohamaru pergi sejauh mungkin, jujur ia sempat menolak ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk lekas pergi dengan membawa Konohamaru. Namun percuma saja melawan ego dan keras kepala sahabatnya tersebut,,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

Gelap,,, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat,, kembali ia ketempat entah berantah,, bangkit dan terus berjalan menuju tempat yang tak pernah ia tau, baru saja ia kembali sadar namun harus kembali pada kegelapan lagi, dunia seakan mempermainkannya, begitulah setidaknya pemikiran dari Namikaze muda itu, sempat ia menerka bahwa ini merupakan alam kematian tempat kembalinya makhluk yang telah habis waktunya,, namun nampaknya persepsinya salah ketika ia hanya dalam kesendirian, tak nampak apapun yang ia lihat, hanya gelap,,,

'Dimana lagi ini,, 'fikirnya ketika ia terus berusaha mencari satu jawaban dari jutaan pertanyaan diotaknya,,

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,, barusaja aku bangun dan sadar, membuka mata dan kemudian bedebah itu menusuk jantungku dengan Jutsu ciptaan Sensei bajingan itu,, lalu apalagi sekarang,, 'ucapnya dengan monoton, kepalanya hanya menoleh tak tentu arah berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu,,

Sungguh ia ingin bertanya kepada rubah yang menghuni tubuhnya sekarang juga, namun semenjak awal kekosongan dirinya beberapa saat lalu, entah mengapa tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Partner-nya tersebut,,

Terus berjalan hingga ke-dua kaki jenjang itu membawanya kepada sebuah jurang yang terlihat amat dalam,, namun ia menemukan sebuah tangga yang bisa dipastikan merupakan perantara untuk menuruni jurang itu,,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Hanya terdengar bunyi derap langkah kakinya pada kegelapan yang kini seakan menjadi tempat hidupnya,, sesekali mengamati tempat ia berada, dan seiring langkah kakinya tampak obor-obor yang menyala memberikan nuansa remang-remang dalam perjalananya menuruni tangga untuk mencapai dasar jurang tersebut,,

Entah sudah berapa ribu anak tangga yang telah ia pijaki, namun sepertinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda langkahnya menggapai tahap akhir dari apa yang menjadi tempat kakinya berpijak,,

Tak ada lagi rasa takut, karena ketakutanya telah mati, dalam sehari semuanya telah berubah, perlahan lengan kananya ia gerakkan ketempat dada kirinya, tempat yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi sarang sebuah Jutsu yang dihunuskan mantan sahabatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya,,,

"Kosong,,, 'gumamnya lemah ketika iya hanya menemukan sebuah lubang bulat menganga menembus hingga punggung,, dan itu artinya ia tak lagi memiliki jantung sebagai karakter utama pendukung kehidupanya, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya,, bahkan ia masih merasa begitu hidup tanpa sedikitpun merasa sakit,, lagi-lagi otaknya terpaksa harus terperas untuk berfikir super keras,,

"Apakah benar aku sudah mati,, 'lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang entah ia tujukan kepada siapa,,

"Hah,,,,, 'menghela nafas lelah ketika ia telah sampai pada dasar jurang, melihat sekitarnya dengan teliti, memfokuskan segala Indra yang ia miliki untuk sekedar merasakan atau menangkap sesuatu,, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan sebuah jembatan yang ia teliti mengarah pada sebuah gerbang raksasa yang tertutup rapat disebrang jembatan itu berada, tak ingin terus dalam ketidakpastian Naruto segera kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menapaki jembatan yang kini terbentang beberapa meter dihadapanya,, berharap segera menemukan jawaban dari hal yang jauh dari sekedar wajar sejauh ini.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini,, tapi kuharap ini yang terakhir dan lekas mendapat jawaban,, 'lanjutnya pelan yang kini mulai berjalan diatas jembatan, entah apa yang berada dibawah jembatan yang kini tengah ia sebrangi,, yang jelas ia tak mau menambah pertanyaan lagi dibenaknya,, kapasitas memori IQ nya begitu terbatas untuk sekedar menambah hal yang membuat otak dangkalnya serasa ingin meledak.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan nampaknya Naruto telah berhasil melewati jembatan tersebut,, lekas bergegas menuju gerbang yang tak jauh dihadapannya, terlihat dua buah obor menerangi sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang itu,,

Namun Indra penglihatanya samar-samar melihat sebuah ukiran-ukiran kuno pada permukaan gerbang raksasa yang hendak ia buka,,,,

"Apa ini,, 'gumamnya ketika ia melihat lambang dari tiga makhluk mengerikan yang tengah melawan seekor makhluk yang cukup familiar diotaknya,, dengan satu sosok makhluk berfisik manusia yang tengah bersila diatas satu sosok makhluk tersebut,,

"Siapa tiga makhluk mengerikan ini,,, 'ucapnya ketika merasa penasaran dalam apa yang berada dipandanganya saat ini,,

 **Grakkkk**

 **Krakkkkkkkk**

Seketika Naruto melompat mundur ketika gerbang itu bergetar hebat,, seakan berguncang,, nampak debu-debu berjatuhan,, pertanda jika gerbang itu telah tertutup rapat entah untuk waktu berapa lama,,,

'Sialll,, apalagi sekarang, 'fikirnya kemudian,, benar-benar ia merasa hidupnya telah melenceng jauh dari keinginan sederhananya selama ini,,

 **Degggggggggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin, hawa gelap macam apa ini,,, 'ucapnya setengah tergagap ketika ia mulai merasakan hawa yang begitu mengerikan ketika pintu itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan, aura hitam kelam seakan bocor ketika pintu tadi mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit,,,

 **Brughh**

Naruto jatuh berlutut ketika kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya yang seakan bergetar,,

'I-ini lebih mengerikan dari Juubi,, 'ucapnya dengan susah payah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang kini tak lebih dari seekor semut, matanya melotot tak percaya, nafasnya pun seakan tercekat,,,,

Hawa kematian seakan menguar hebat dari gerbang yang telah terbuka seutuhnya,, dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha bangkit dari berlututnya, menguatkan diri untuk bisa bertahan dari gempuran aura kelam yang seakan merayap disekujur tubuhnya itu,, dengan langkah berat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki kananya kedepan, begitu seterusnya, langkah yang seakan melawan beban gravitasi itu tampak sesekali bergetar, namun bukan Naruto namanya jika hanya dengan itu bisa membuatnya menyerah,,

"A-aku harus bisa,, aku harus segera menemukan jawaban tentang takdir yang "Dia"katakan,,, 'ucapnya menguatkan diri untuk tetap terus bertahan dan mencari jawaban tentang jati diri dan takdir nya yang sudah akan dimulai,,

,,

 **Real Word...**

 **Brughhhhh**

Raga itu terhempas dan jatuh membentur tanah,, lubang menganga tepat menggantikan keberadaan jantungnya,, debu-debu kecil beterbangan akibat tubuh ringkih yang membentur tanah tersebut,, tak ada jerit kesakitan,, ataupun lolongan, darah nampak membanjiri tubuh Naruto secara deras,, keberadaanya hanya tinggal sejarah yang akan dikenang sebagai penghianat,, existensinya berakhir tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan sengit, kekosongan hati dan kesakitan dari penghianatan itulah yang menyebabkanya tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak,, pada akhirnya ia harus terbujur kaku dalam sebuah bangkai tanpa nyawa,, tragis dan menyakitkan.

,,

,,

"Cih,,, ternyata membunuhmu tak perlu susah payah,, 'ucap Sasuke angkuh, dengan pandangan rendah menatap mayat sahabatnya yang kini terbujur kaku dihadapanya, sungguh ia telah merasa begitu hebat dengan mampu mengakhiri nyawa Naruto dihadapan semua Shinobi dari lima desa besar, tak ada rasa kasihan dan penyesalan diraut wajah datarnya,,

 **Tappp**

"Apakah penghianat ini telah benar-benar tewas Hokage-dono,, 'tanya Mizukage yang kini telah berdiri disamping pemimpin desa Konoha generasi ke-enam tersebut.

"Hn,, tak ada makhluk yang bisa hidup tanpa jantung Mizukage, 'balas Sasuke datar!

"Hah,, syukurlah kalau begitu,, bukankah jika begitu Kyubi yang berada didalam tubuhnya juga ikut tewas Hokage-dono?, 'lanjut Mei kemudian,,,

"Begitulah,, Bijuu akan otomatis mati jika Jinchurikinya mati,, 'balas Sasuke kemudian,,

Horyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hidup Hokage-samaaaa,,, 'teriakan menggema atas nama Hokage terdengar riuh seantero Konoha,,

"Yaaaaaaa,, hidup Sasuke-samaaaaaa,,,

Teriakan demi teriakan terus bersahutan,, mewarnai hari yang kini mulai beranjak sore,, moment pernikahan yang berlanjut dengan pertarungan dan kemudian diakhiri dengan kemenangan,,, sejarah baru yang bisa dipastikan akan terukir nantinya pada tinta hitam diatas kertas putih, mengatas namakan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berhasil membunuh monster Kyubi,,

,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,

 **Back to Naruto..**

 **..**

Semakin mendekat,,, semakin jelas terasa hawa yang sungguh tak mengenakkan, bulu kuduknya telah berbaris tegak ketika merasakan hawa gelap nan kelam merengkuh kulit Tan miliknya,, fikiranya kembali bergejolak ketika telinganya mendengar gemerincing rantai yang kian mulai terdengar keras,,

Dihujung pandangannya ia dapat melihat samar-samar sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam yang tengah terlilit ribuan rantai yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya,,

 **Glekkk**

Entah mengapa nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan,, perasaan gugup jelas tampak diraut wajah pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu,,

"A-apa itu,, 'ucapnya terbata,, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Naruto terus maju,, ia sudah sejauh ini,, toh untuk apa juga ia takut,, semua sudah pernah ia lalui,

Ia benar-benar merasakan kembali apa itu ketakutan, langkahnya gemetar, keringat dingin telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya begitu memburu, baru kali ini ia merasakan suasana teramat mencekam sepanjang hidupnya,,,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan Naruto segera menghentikan langkah gontainya ketika jarak yang ia rasakan sudah cukup dari sosok tersebut,,

"'Ti-tidak mungkin,,,,, a-apakah ini berar-,,,,,,

,,

 **"Kau datang lebih cepat,,,,**

 **Deggggggg**

'Shiiitttttt,, ternyata benar,, 'umpat Naruto dalam hati!

"Ma-maav,,, sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan,,,,, dimanakah ini sekarang?,, 'entah mengapa sebuah pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Naruto,,

 **"Aku,,,,, aku hanyalah pembawa perkara dan dosa,, hanyalah kutukan yang terlahir daripada kesengsaraan hidup duniawi,,, dan tubuhmu ini adalah tempatku bangkit, kau telah ditakdirkan untuk hal akhir nak,,, kau bisa membangkitkanku yang sebelumnya merupakan pecahan negatif yang terus bertebaran tanpa arah, tak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa menarik minatku untuk bangkit, kegelapanmu terkubur dari saat kau terlahir dihari itu,, aku melihatnya dengan jelas,, kaulah nantinya yang akan menjadi cerminan hidup dari makhluk terkutuk ini nak,,**

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, kegelapanku telah kumusnahkan waktu itu, jadi jangan membual omong kosong,, dan aku tak peduli dengan takdir bodoh yang kau katakan,, 'balas Naruto dengan emosi yang begitu jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya,

 **"Kau melihat ukiran digerbang itu nak?,, itulah takdir yang telah menunggumu dimasa depan,, kau tak bisa menyangkalnya, karena takdir akan tetap terjadi dengan bagaimana semestinya, dan kau adalah pemeran utama dalam kisah akhir alam semesta, kau akan terus berdiri hingga akhir kiamat dalam keabadian, kutukan dunia telah memilihmu menjadi sang Exsekutor bagi para pendosa,,**

Entah hal apalagi yang kini memenuhi otak Naruto, akan berdiri hingga akhir semesta dalam keabadian, sungguh merupakan hal mengerikan yang belum pernah ia bayangkan, terbesit penuh kebimbangan dalam benak fikiranya saat ini, disisi lain ia tak tau harus memberikan jawaban apa, karena otaknya saat ini benar-benar tenggelam pada keputusasaan,,

"Jadi begitu,, 'gumamnya pelan,,,,

 **"Terimalah takdirmu nak! Hancurkan mereka,, tenggelamkan mereka pada dunia kehampaan, lepaskan amarahmu, sudahi kesengsaraan ini, dan hapuskan mereka para pendosa dengan murkamu,,**

"Lalu bagaimana aku melakukanya, sedangkan diriku diluar sana sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar membuka mata,, 'lanjutnya dengan sendu,,

 **"Karena itulah aku berada dihadapanmu, menyerahkan semua yang seharusnya sudah menjadi milikmu, dan melepaskan deritaku dari sengsara dunia ini, aku sudah terlalu lelah terombang-ambing, dan biarkan makhluk terkutuk ini terlepas dari jerat siksa dan terhapuskan untuk selamanya,,**

"Lalu bagaimana kau melakukanya, sedangkan dirimu sendiri tengah dirajam ribuan rantai itu,, "jawab Naruto dengan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok berjubah hitam yang sedari tadi tertunduk ,,

 **"Cukup kau sentuh maka rantai ini akan menghilang,, karena kaulah kunci dari belenggu ini,, dan akan keperlihatkan wujudku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu, wujud kutukan dari kebencian seluruh makhluk alam semesta,,**

"Baiklah kalau begitu,, 'balas Naruto tanpa ragu, ia percaya, dan tak perduli lagi apa konsekwensinya, yang jelas ia tak boleh berakhir, dendam dan amarah telah menutup semua cahaya dihati kecil yang dimilikinya, kembali bangkit dan menyongsong takdir yang telah menunggunya nanti..

 **Krakkk**

 **Grakkkkk**

 **Sring,,,,**

Rantai yang menjadi belenggu makhluk tersebut telah hancur dalam sekejap setelah Naruto menyentuhnya, Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong menatap makhluk tersebut yang kini tengah menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuhnya secara bergantian,,,

 **"Begini terasa lebih baik,,, aku akan menepati ucapanku nak! Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin, karena dengan ini dunia telah mendengar kebangkitanmu,, kebangkitan yang mereka bertiga takutkan,,**

"Mereka ber-tiga,,, apa maksudmu tiga makhluk mengerikan yang berada pada ukiran pintu gerbang itu,, 'ucap Naruto mengomentari perkataan sosok dihadapannya tersebut,

 **"Kau benar nak,,, mereka bertigalah makhluk yang paling ketakutan dengan kebangkitanku,, tapi sudahlah,, setelah ini kau akan tau semuanya,,** 'ucap sosok tersebut yang kemudian menggerakkan lengan kananya berusaha melepas jubah yang ia pakai,,,

 **Deeeeeegggggggggg**

'Ti-tidak mungkin,,, makhluk apa dia ini,,, 'ucapnya terbata ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya berdiri tegak dengan gagah,,, dari pakaiannya hanya tersisa celana hitam compang-camping yang memprihatinkan,, tubuh kekar yang dihiasi berbagai macam symbol Tatto hitam yang hampir menutupi sekujur tubuhnya,,, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto bergetar ketakutan,, namun bagian kepalanya,, bukanlah sebuah kepala pada umumnya,, karena nampak jelas itu hanyalah tengkorak kepala saja, dengan gigi yang meruncing semuanya, dua tanduk banteng mencuat kedepan searah dengan tatapan kosong dari mata yang tampak kosong tanpa ada warnanya selain kekosongan, kehampaan dan kegelapan,, surai merah panjang yang tumbuh dibatok kepala bagian belakang yang terlihat amat panjang menjuntai kebawah hingga sepinggang,, jari-jari yang dipenuhi cakar panjang, dengan lubang menganga tepat di jantungnya,,,

 **Note : Hampir mirip Hollowfikasi Vasto Lorde Ichigo Kurosaki diAnime Bleach, bedanya disini bukanlah sebuah topeng, melainkan langsung tengkorak kepala, dengan lubang bulat tepat di jantung bukan didada tengah,, warna rambut disini merah darah, bukan Orange,, dengan corak badan dipenuhi symbol-symbol tatto, bukan corak hitam biasa seperti Ichigo.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kembali pada tubuh nyata Naruto yang saat ini terbujur kaku,, suasana perlahan berubah mencekam ketika langit menggelap hitam pekat, angin bertiup kencang, gemuruh petir terdengar begitu menggelegar diangkasa,, burung-burung beterbangan seakan ketakutan, suara lolongan anjing liar tampak sekali terdengar bersahutan, sebuah fenomena aneh yang saat ini tengah dirasakan seluruh penghuni Elemental National,, menebarkan hawa teror bagi mereka yang bernyawa,,,,

"A-ada apa ini, mengapa tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi seperti ini,, 'ucap salah seorang Shinobi,,,

"Aku juga tidak tahu,, namun ini jelas-jelas begitu aneh,, 'sahut Shinobi lainya,,

"Yah kau benar, suasana seperti mengingatkanku ketika perang dunia Shinobi ke-4,, seperti sesuatu yang telah bangkit,,

,,

,,

"Sasuke-kun,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, 'tanya Sakura kepada suaminya itu yang kini masih berdiri memandang jasad Rivalnya,,

"Hn,,, aku juga tak tahu Sakura, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini,, 'jawab Sasuke tenang meskipun hatinya begitu cemas,,

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari suaminya hanya mampu terdiam,, fikiranya begitu gelisah entah mengapa,, namun netra-nya mengamati dengan seksama jasad Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat janggal,,, kemudian sontak Sakura melebarkan mata,,

"Sa-sasuke-kun,, li-lihat tubuh Naruto,, 'ucap Sakura tergagap sembari menunjuk tempat jasad Naruto berada,,

,,

,,

"Ti-tidak mungkin jasadnya melebur,,, 'ucap Mizukage yang berada cukup dekat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke,, dirinya tak menyangka jasad Naruto melebur begitu saja secara perlahan,,

Semua mata memandang kejadian itu dengan seksama,, jujur mereka baru kali ini melihat tubuh normal yang jasadnya mampu melebur, mereka bisa memaklumi jika itu merupakan Edo Tensei,,, tapi ini manusia normal yang baru saja terbunuh,, tak ada dalam angan mereka hal seperti ini dapat terjadi,,

"Heh,,, mungkin itu efek dari musnahnya Bijuu dari tubuh bocah itu,, jadi jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, 'komen sinis Tsucikage yang telah ikut bergabung dengan Kage lainya,,

"Aku rasa itu bukan jawaban yang tepat Tsucikage-dono,, meskipun Kyubi ikut mati, aku tak yakin jika itu memiliki efek sedemikian rupa,, ini terlalu rumit,, dan tak sesimple itu,, 'balas Mizukage kemudian!

"Mizukage benar, tapi jika memang demikian bukankah itu lebih baik jika jasad itu melebur untuk selamanya, dengan begitu jasadnya takkan pernah bisa dibangkitkan dalam bentuk Edo Tensei,, 'lanjut Raikage ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan,,

Perlahan namun pasti mayat Naruto telah melebur seutuhnya,, meninggalkan partikel-partikel kecil yang mulai berhamburan terkena angin,,,

 **Tesss**

 **Tesssss**

 **Tesssssss**

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan satu persatu mengiringi kepergian sang pahlawan yang telah terkhianati, tragedi mengenaskan yang mengakhiri existensinya untuk selamanya,, pada akhirnya semua hanya berlalu begitu saja,, meninggalkan untaian kisah pilu tentangnya, itupun jika nantinya ada yang akan mengingatnya pernah ada diantara mereka, kematian telah menjadi penghujung hari yang kian senja,

Langit nampak marah dengan menyerukan gemuruh petir dengan kilat yang bergejolak,, angin terus bertiup kencang membawa pergi jasadnya yang telah melebur, hujan semakin deras,, suara hewan kian bersahutan seakan merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan,,

,,

,,

"Hikzzz,,, ma-maav,, maavkan aku,,, 'airmata yang berjatuhan berbaur dengan air hujan yang terus merambat deras menuruni pipinya, Hyuga Hinata,, ia merasa begitu kehilangan yang teramat dalam,, meski coba ia untuk berpaling dari kenyataan, penyesalan,, sudah terlambat,, semua sudah terjadi, yang ia tangisi telah pergi, dan ia pasti akan hidup dalam sesal yang tiada akhir,,,

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan,, tak perlu menyesal ataupun menangisi kematian si bodoh itu,, bagaimanapun ini adalah rencana desa,, kita telah menerima misi itu, dan telah melakukan hal yang terbaik demi desa, jadi,,, lupakan jika Naruto pernah ada, dan sudah ada Sasuke-kun untuk kita berdua bahagiakan, jadi ayo kita kembali,, dan melanjutkan pesta pernikahan kita yang tertunda,,, 'ucap Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Hinata, bagaimanapun Sakura mengerti betul jika Hinata hampir melupakan misinya karena benar-benar telah jatuh Cinta kepada Naruto, dan tentu saja Hinata merasa sangat kehilangan,,

",,,"

 **,,,**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To be Continued.**

 **..**

 **"Yo Sahabat Fanfiction semua,, hamba kembali lagi bersama Chapter. 02 ini,, terimakasih sudah kembali berkunjung di Story yang menurut hamba masih banyak kekuranganya ini,, mohon untuk bimbingannya,,,**

 **"Ah ya sahabat bisa ungkapin semua uneg-unegnya mengenai Chapter. 02 ini, butuh motivasi untuk hamba selalu belajar untuk terus berbenah diri, soal Word mungkin hamba hanya mampu segini doang,, mengingat ngetiknya hanya lewat ponsel,, jadi soal Typo hamba terus koreksi berulang kali, jadi jika masih ada Typo yang mengganggu pandangan Sahabat semuanya, harap dimaklumi gih,,**

 **"Yang terakhir, Kidz-Boy ucapkan terimakasih bagi sahabat semuanya yang sudah mau mendukung Story karangan hamba ini,,, hamba disini juga masih belajar,, oke segini saja dari Kidz-Boy,,**

 **"Ah ya satu lagi, thanks juga buat yang uda faf, follow, and review,, hamba sangat menghargainya.**

 **"Sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya,, tentunya di Chapter. 03 nanti...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Pairing : X...**

 **Summary : "Aku tetap sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dalam kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Full Typo, Overpower, dll.**

 **,,**

 **Kehilangan arah,, dan pada akhirnya harus terus berjalan untuk mencari makna dan tujuan ia diciptakan, putih telah ia lalui sedimikian rupa, dan pada jalan putih ia berakhir pada titik hitam,, dan ketika ia menempuh jalan hitam, apakah takdir lagi-lagi akan menyesatkanya dalam ketidakpastiaan, dunia penuh akan mysteri yang tak bisa dengan mudah diungkap, kapan dunia ini diciptakan, kapan dunia ini berakhir, itu hanyalah contoh utama dalam sesi kehidupan yang terus berputar, jangan pernah mencari tau jika memang tak mampu, karena itu bukanlah sekedar hal sederhana yang bisa diperhitungkan.**

 **Dunianya telah jauh berubah, semuanya pun nampak berubah, tak ada lagi sorot kehidupan di kedua biru saffier itu, hanyalah kekosongan dalam kegelapan yang menggambarkan hati dan kehidupannya, terombang-ambing oleh waktu, menyusuri setiap tapak permukaan dunia, tanpa pernah tau apa yang ia tuju, hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar mencari ketidakpastian,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Story.**

 **Chapter. 03**

 **,,,**

 **,,,**

 **5 Years ago...**

Sudah lima tahun sejak hari itu,, hari dimana namanya terukir ditugu monumen kematian para kriminal, ia telah dinobatkan sebagai Kriminal Rank-SSS, dalam kenangan itu pun hanya keburukan yang ia dapatkan, kebiadaban mereka yang telah kelewat batas.

Dan kenyataan lagi-lagi harus menipu, dia tidaklah mati,, meski kini hidupnya merupakan kutukan itu sendiri, dengan menerima takdirnya, ia kekal dalam penantiannya, penantian untuk menunggu hari itu tiba,, hari dimana ia akan mewarnai dunia dengan darah dan lolongan kesakitan, ia akan meremukkan satu persatu mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas kesengsaraan yang telah melekat erat semenjak kelahirannya.

Hari dimana ia akan menghapuskan rasa sakitnya, dan ini bukanlah hanya sekedar dendam, melainkan caranya untuk menegakkan hukum keadilan dunia yang telah manusia nistakan. Sebagaimana dulu mereka mengadilinya dengan begitu angkuh nan bengis, dan saat-saat yang dinantikan telah tiba.

,,

,,

Disebuah tepian jurang tampak berdiri tenang seorang pemuda berumur Kisaran 20 tahunan tengah menatap diam Bulan Purnama dihadapanya,, angin bertiup dengan irama yang begitu menenangkan, seakan terbuai pemuda tersebut memejamkan pelan kelopak matanya.

"Sudah lima tahun,, 'gumamnya pelan disela-sela mata yang terpejam, anganya jauh mengingat memori itu, memori yang telah menjadikanya sebagai makhluk yang telah lepas dari batasnya.

 **"Grrrrrrrr,,,,, sudah waktunya kah?,** 'sahut sebuah suara serak dan berat dari ketiadaan kepada pemuda tersebut!

"Heeeemmm,, satu minggu lagi,,, dan sepertinya nanti akan ada tamu yang ingin ikut dalam pesta kita nanti,, 'lanjut sipemuda yang kini telah kembali membuka kelopak matanya, kembali menerawang jauh kedepan tempat dimana Bulan berada.

 **"Maksudmu tiga Chakra yang sempat kau rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu"**

"Kau benar,, dan tampaknya mereka tengah mengincarmu,,, 'lanjut tenang pemuda tersebut.

 **"Grrrrrrr,, begitukah,, lalu apakah kita akan mengamuk setelah sekian lama?"**

 **"** Kau sudah tau jawabanya,, lakukan sesukamu,, binasakan semua"

 **"Gyahahahahaaaaa,, padahal jika mau kita bisa memusnahkan mereka detik ini juga gaki,,** 'lanjut sang rubah kemudian, memang tak bisa dipungkiri,, dalam 5 tahun terakhir kekuatan dari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut terlampau mengerikan untuk sekedar dinalar fikiran. Lima tahun terakhir ia habiskan untuk berpetualang kesegala penjuru dunia sekaligus berlatih, dan menyempurnakan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya sejak hari itu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan pandangan hampa, kehidupannya telah benar-benar mati, hanyalah raga tanpa kehidupan untuk menuntut penebusan dosa, hari-hari berat telah ia lalui dalam kesendirian, setiap harinya ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang wajah para penghianat itu, seakan terus tersenyum mengejek kepada dirinya, menghantui nya terus-menerus, tawa meremehkan, senyum sinis, dan tatapan merendahkan terus terbayang pada setiap detiknya, sungguh ia ingin sekali merobek satu persatu wajah-wajah itu, memberikan rasa sakit yang mengerikan sebelum kematian mereka, seekor kambing yang dulu selalu dijadikan pecundang, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seekor predator buas yang mengerikan.

Jubah hitam yang ia kenakan tampak berkibar dengan anggunya,, dengan latar belakang Bulan Purnama,, hawa jahat yang begitu kental perlahan menyeruak dari sekitarnya,, membangunkan burung-burung yang tengah tertidur di pepohonan dan terbang menuju tempat yang lebih aman melintasi sinar Bulan Purnama malam itu, sayup-sayup lolongan Anjing liar mulai terdengar bersahutan memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian kabut hitam entah darimana datangnya hadir secara tiba-tiba, melewati tubuh pemuda tersebut,, dan hanyalah kekosongan yang tersisa setelah kepergian kabut hitam barusan, takdirnya akan dimulai secepatnya, takdir yang sudah melekat diingatanya tentang pertarungan akhir para makhluk superior yang memicu terjadinya kiamat, dan ia lah sang legenda yang telah bangkit akan menunjukkan Existensinya cepat atau lambat.

,,

,,

 **Flashback On.**

,,

 **"Kemarilah Naruto,,,, terimalah apa yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu, kau takkan pernah bisa lari dari takdir yang telah menunggumu"**

Diam dan tak bergeming ketika makhluk dihadapannya mengulurkan telapak tanganya yang tampak kuku-kuku jarinya yang begitu runcing, fikiranya masih bergelut dengan kebimbangan, haruskah ia menerimanya dan menghadapi takdir yang "Dia" katakan, atau menolaknya dan membiarkan dirinya terhapuskan untuk selamanya.

Bagaimanapun ia kini hanya sebuah roh, sedangkan raganya telah binasa, dengan kata lain ia telah mati. Jujur,, ingin sekali ia menolak dan lekas pergi menuju tempat berkumpulnya mereka yang telah mati, bertemu dengan ke-dua orangtuanya, dan Sensei-nya,, tapi disisi lain ia masih tak terima jika harus mati dengan keji seperti ini, setidaknya ia ingin terbebas dari belenggu dendam dan amarah yang telah mendarah daging ditubuhnya.

 **"Percayalah nak, tak perlu ragu,, semua ini telah direncanakan-NYA sedemikian rupa, sebuah takdir berat yang telah digariskan pada satu makhluk, satu makhluk yang akan menjadi jawaban dari kebiadaban semesta yang tak pernah berakhir, kau akan segera mengerti mengapa dunia memilihmu menjadi wadah negatif dan kesengsaraan dunia ini"**

Cukup lama ia berfikir, menerka-nerka segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, kemudian keputusan telah ia ambil, entah benar atau salah, semua sudah tak lagi ia pedulikan.

"Baiklah,, aku menerimanya,, lakukanlah,, 'jawab Naruto setelah berfikir keras, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia kembali kedunia bedebah itu, setidaknya ia ingin membalas ketidakadilan yang diterimanya. Kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan kananya kedepan, dan melakukan sebuah kontrak permanen terhadap sesuatu yang akan diterimanya.

 **"Pilihan yang bijak,, persiapkan dirimu,, ini akan sangat-sangat sakit"**

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi sebuah energi gelap yang begitu pekat keluar dari makhluk bertanduk banteng itu, hawa jahat dan negatif sangat jelas terasa menyayat permukaan kulit.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH,,, 'teriak Naruto dengan amat kencang ketika ia merasakan energi dahsyat yang penuh akan kegelapan itu merasuki tubuhnya, sungguh sangat sakit ketika sedikit demi sedikit aura jahat itu mulai mengoyak tubuhnya, dan perlahan memori-memori mengerikan mulai bertebaran diotaknya ketika ia melihat dirinya nanti berdiri tegap diatas partner-nya menghadapi tiga makhluk mengerikan itu,, bukan lagi rubah Orange berekor-9,, melainkan wujud sesungguhnya dari legenda **"Juubi no Ookami"** dengan wujud rubah hitam berekor-10 yang tampak ukuranya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran Kyubi sebelumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti energi gelap itu mulai terhisap sepenuhnya kedalam tubuhnya,, jeritan kesakitan terus menggema di lorong-lorong jurang kehampaan, dan-,,,

 **Brughhhh**

"Hosh,, hosh,, hoshhhh,, sial,, energi,, hosshhh,, yang,, hossh,, sangat mengerikan, 'ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal,, jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, sungguh sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan.

Kemudian Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya kedepan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan makhluk bertanduk banteng itu,, dan ia dapat melihat tubuh makhluk tersebut mulai melebur secara perlahan,,

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu,, 'ucap Naruto dengan tergagap.

 **"Terimakasih nak telah membebaskanku dari kutukan ini, sekarang tugasku telah selesai, dan bisa pergi dengan tenang,, kaulah lambang dari kekosongan dalam kegelapan dunia ini, dan akan sampai pada masanya ketika kau berhadapan dengan mereka ber-tiga,, makhluk akhir yang bahkan membuat tuhan gentar,, karena kau adalah,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,**

 **,,,,,**

 **"Kurayami no Sora",,,,,,** 'Ucap sosok tersebut untuk yang terakhir kalinya ketika tubuhnya telah melebur sepenuhnya, menyisakan tempat kosong dengan bekas rantai yang menjadi saksi bisu jikalau existensinya pernah ada.

Kembali ia dalam kesendirian, berteman dengan sepi, dan bernaung dalam gelap, entah sampai kapan semua ini akan berlangsung. Namun yang pasti, semua baru saja dimulai.

 **Flashback Off.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Change Sceane.**

Hirup pikuk keramaian mulai terdengar riuh dipusat desa Konoha yang terlihat berubah tampilannya,, semenjak lima tahun terakhir lima desa besar telah mengalami perkembangan kemajuan yang begitu signifikan, perkembangan teknologi yang sedikit lebih maju dari sebelumnya, bangunan-bangunan mulai tampak memadati desa daun tersembunyi itu.

Dan dalam tempo itu telah didirikan markas pusat Aliansi dari Lima desa besar ditengah-tengah perbatasan Strategis lima desa sekaligus,, Suna kini dipimpin Kankurou semenjak kepergian Gaara, tak satupun diantara mereka yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan Gaara yang sewaktu pertempuran lima tahun lalu menghilang bersama Konohamaru.

Perdamaian benar-benar membawa dampak yang lebih baik, tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah, saling merendahkan antara Shinobi A dengan B, semua hidup berdampingan dengan begitu serasi, tak hanya Suna yang mengalami perubahan kepemimpinan, Kumogakure yang sebelumnya dipimpin A kini telah digantikan Shinobi kebanggaan yang merupakan murid sekaligus tangan kananya dulu, yakni Darui yang secara fisik hampir mirip dengan A, hanya saja bentuk rambut berbeda,, kemudian Iwagakure yang kini kepemimpinan Oonoki sebagai Sandaime Tsucikage telah digantikan cucu perempuannya yang diketahui bernama Kurotsuchi, satu lagi perubahan struktur kepimpinan dialami Kirigakure dimana Mei Terumi selaku Godaime Mizukage memutuskan mengundurkan diri dan menyerahkan pemerintahan selanjutnya kepada Choujuro.

Tawa yang terus menghiasi wajah-wajah naif mereka, wajah-wajah ceria yang tinggal menunggu ketakutan datang dan menggerogoti jiwa mereka secara menyakitkan, mereka tak pernah tau jika apa yang mereka nikmati kini merupakan hasil dari kekejian mereka kepada seseorang, seseorang yang dengan bodoh dan tulusnya mengorbankan segala yang dimiliki hanya untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang disebut ketentraman. Bersenandung ria dengan begitu tenangnya, menikmati secangkir teh dipagi hari, bercanda dengan keluarga mereka, berkumpul bersama dan tertawa bersama, tanpa bernah berfikir jika predator tengah mengintai mereka dibalik kegelapan.

,,

,,

Lima tahun lamanya ia memikul beban penghianatan seorang diri, kehadiranya yang kini terlupakan karena telah diresmikan kematianya waktu itu. Tatapan bengis dan kejam mengiringi musnahnya raga pemuda pirang kala itu, tanpa siapapun menduga jika jasad itu merupakan kutukan keabadian yang takkan pernah pudar hingga hari penghakiman tiba, akan selalu terbentuk kembali meski raga atau jasadnya telah melebur sekalipun,, sungguh kutukan mengerikan yang ia terima dari "Dia",, sesosok makhluk yang tak pernah ada dan tak pernah diciptakan, namun telah menembus batas ketidakmungkinan dengan kemunculanya, merupakan kumpulan hawa negatif dari segala makhluk disemesta alam yang terus beterbangan mencari pemilik sahnya untuk menyambut Ragnarok.

Dan kini,,, sang legenda akan segera memulai debut pertamanya sebagai lambang keputusasaan akan kesengsaraan, perwujudan kejahatan, dendam dan amarah, dan merupakan ketiadaan dari kekosongan dalam kegelapan, rumit memang, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang takkan pernah bisa terbantahkan.

Wajah kosongnya selalu memandang ketidakterbatasan langit, saffier beku yang tak telihat sedikitpun cahaya kehidupan, surai pirang keemasan itu tampak bergerak liar mengikuti deru angin yang menerpa, tak ada lagi guratan tanda lahir dipipinya, bahunya tampak melebar menandakan keperkasaanya, dibaluti otot-otot yang menonjol dari sela-sela permukaan kulitnya yang penuh akan kesengsaraan yang terwujud dalam tatto yang berbeda-beda, dan yang terlihat mengenaskan, dibagian dada itu, hanya kekosongan yang terlihat, lubang menganga itu, selalu mengingatkanya pada penghianatan dari mereka.

Terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga benar-benar menembus batas ketidakmungkinan, tubuh yang kini dipenuhi Tatto itu tampak berkilat terkena sinar Mentari, terus melakukan olah fisik, fisik yang dulu sudah seperti Monster, kini terus ia tempa untuk melebihi Monster itu sendiri, itu semua ia lakukan semata-mata untuk menyambut dendam dihatinya yang telah berkobar dengan ganasnya,,

Didalam tubuh pemuda tersebut tampak seekor monster dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya,, mulai dari bentuk dan ukuran,, bentuknya memang sama seperti sebelumnya, yakni berwujud seekor rubah, namun warnanya kini bukan lagi Orange, melainkan hitam pekat,, dengan 10 ekor yang melambai-lambai dengan malasnya, yah,, itulah perwujudan sesungguhnya dari Legenda penguasa kaum Youkai dan siluman, legenda yang telah hilang karena kutukanya, sebuah kutukan yang menyebabkannya terkurung pada bentuknya yang 6 tahun lalu mengamuk dimedan perang, pohon Shinjuu,, itulah wujud kutukanya kala itu,, entah bagaimana kini ia mampu terbebas,,

Kini penguasa kawanan siluman itu telah kembali, kembali untuk menemani sang legenda yang ditakdirkan menjadi tuanya, sepasang mata Rinnegan merah dengan 9 tomoe tampak bersinar dikegelapan malam, gigi-gigi yang dirancang untuk mencabik dan mengoyak itu tampak menunjukkan seringai yang mengerikan,,, entah mengapa rubah tersebut merasa bangga dengan keteguhan pemuda yang tengah ia lihat, sejauh ini,,, pemuda itu tak pernah lagi mengeluh, tak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal bodoh lagi,, namun disisi lain ia merasa prihatin, bocah yang dulu begitu ceria harus mengalami cerita kelam yang merubah kehidupanya dalam seketika,, jujur ia ingin sekali mengoyak satu persatu mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas derita kelam pemuda yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi tuanya itu, namun semua itu ia urungkan karena bagaimanapun pemuda itulah yang berniat melakukan exsekusi dengan tanganya sendiri,, bahkan tanpa bantuanya ia yakin pemuda itu mampu membantai habis satu persatu Shinobi-shinobi dari Lima desa besar sekaligus, karena pemuda itu bukan lagi sosok yang akan memaafkan.

 **"Bisakah kau melakukan hal lain selain latihan?,,,** 'tanya nya monoton mengomentari apa yang pemuda itu lakukan!

,,

"Tidak,,,!,, inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan,,, 'balas sipemuda tak kalah monoton dari pertanyaan sang rubah!

 **"Cih,,, menjengkelkan seperti biasanya"**

",,,"

"Dan kau sudah terbiasa bukan,,, 'lanjut pemuda tersebut yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya setelah melakukan Push-Up.

 **"Grrrrrrrrr,,,, bisakah kita percepat waktunya,, aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar jeritan mereka semua, terlebih dua mantan rekan Team mu itu"**

Mendengar ucapan itu entah mengapa tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, bukan karena takut, melainkan sebuah perasaan sakit dan nafsu membunuhnya seakan meluap-luap,, ini bukanlah sebuah kebencian semata, karena dilihat dari segi manapun, semua tampak menyatu pada diri pemuda itu, dendam, amarah, dan kesakitan begitu jelas terlihat dari raut wajah tampan pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu,,, tatapan matanya seakan memiliki aura jahat yang begitu kental,,

Tak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia,, rubah hitam itu kembali memejamkan matanya pelan, ia sendiri sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

'Waktu takkan pernah menghianati,,, 'gumam Naruto dalam hati,, menatap diam telapak tangan kananya yang bergetar, tangan yang sebentar lagi akan berlumuran darah para penghianat, tangan yang akan menjadi penebus rasa sakit yang sejak kecil ia derita, tak perduli tua, muda, kecil, bahkan perempuan sekalipun, mereka yang terlibat,, pasti akan ia hancurkan, itulah janji yang menjadi motivasinya sejauh ini,, tak ada maaf dan pengampunan, karena Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu telah musnah.

Senyum tipis tercipta disudut moncongnya mendengar kata hati pemuda yang telah menjadi Host-nya selama 22 tahun itu.

,,

,,

Dan ketenangan yang mereka rasakan 5 tahun ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akhir, ketika perlahan ketakukan menghinggapi mereka satu persatu, sebuah mimpi yang terus berulang seperti kaset rusak terus bertebaran dalam bunga tidur mereka, bayang-bayang kekejian yang telah mereka lakukan seakan terus mengingatkan jiwa mereka akan dosa dimasa lalu,, bayangan wajah kosong tanpa kehidupan selalu menjadi penutup mimpi mereka, memberikan pandangan yang begitu menusuk,, pandangan hampa yang membuat jiwa mereka seakan terlepas begitu saja, wajah yang begitu familiar dimata mereka,, wajah dari pemuda yang telah menjadi bukti kebiadaban tingkah laku mereka sendiri.

Mencoba untuk mengenyahkan mimpi itu,, namun tetap saja itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, seakan bayang-bayang mimpi itu telah melekat dan terus menghantui mereka.

,,,

,,,

"Ti-tidak,,, kau sudah mati,, tidak mungkin kau bisa hidup kembali"

"A-aku mohon jangan bunuh aku,,, a-ampuni aku,,, aku mohon,,, 'sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah igauan dalam keheningan tidur itu,, lima sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas, 2 diantaranya perempuan dewasa, 1 laki-laki yang merupakan suami dari ke-dua perempuan tersebut,,, dan dua lagi yang tersisa merupakan anak dari masing-masing perempuan tadi, dua perempuan dewasa yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kedua anak mereka yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sarada, sebuah garis keturunan baru dari Uchiha dan Haruno,, dan satu lagi anak laki-laki yang merupakan garis keturunan baru dari Klan Uchiha dan Hyuga,, Uchiha Hirata,, yang dimana kedua anak tadi masih berumur 4 tahun,, kelahiran tepat setelah setahun pernikahan mereka.

"Enghhhh,,,, ' sebuah lenguhan singkat dari sang Uchiha yang mulai terganggu tidurnya mendengar sebuah suara yang perlahan mengisi pendengaranya,,

,,

"T-tidak,, pergi,, jangan ganggu kami,, aku mohon"

Mendengar suara ketakutan yang terus berlanjut mau tak mau membuat Hokage ke-enam Konoha itu terjaga,, manik hitam kelam itu menoleh kesamping tepat dimana suara itu berasal,, dan netranya menemukan istrinya tengah mengigau dengan keringat deras yang memenuhi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Sakura,,, bangunlah,, 'ucap Sasuke yang mencoba membangunkan istrinya itu.

"Tidak,,, ku-kumohon,, pergi,, jangan bunuh anakku,, jangan bunuh suamiku"

"Sakura,, cepat sadarlah,, 'kepanikan mulai terlihat begitu jelas diraut wajah tampan sang Hokage itu,, tak bisa dipungkiri ia begitu khawatir melihat mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus terjadi belakangan ini,, bukan istrinya saja,, bahkan ia sendiri dan ke-dua anaknya tak luput dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Hikz,, hikzzz a-aku mohon"

"Ti-tidak-,,,

"Na-naruto,, jangan bunuh Sasuke-kun"

"Bangun Sakura,,, Sakura"

"Ti-tidak, hikzzz,, ma-maafkan kami"

"SAKURA BANGUNLAH,,, 'teriak sang Uchiha demi melepaskan istrinya dari belenggu mimpi buruk itu,,,

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK,,,,

"hah,, hah,,, hah,,, Sa-sasuke a-aku takut,, hikzzzz !"

Greppppp

"Tenanglah Sakura,,, aku ada disini bersamamu,, 'ucap Sasuke sembari mendekap erat istrinya yang tengah menangis ketakutan.

"Enggghhhhh,,, 'lenguhan cukup panjang tengah dilakukan perempuan bersurai hitam keunguan yang terganggu tidurnya mendengar teriakan kencang barusan,, membuka pelan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi,, dalam pandangan matanya ia masih menemukan dua bocah disampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah dua bocah tadi,, perasaan terkejut jelas tampak dari iris lavender yang baru saja terbuka itu.

"Sakura-chan,, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke-kun,, ada apa dengan Sakura-chan,,,, 'tanya nya dengan cepat setelah melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis ketakutan dipelukan suaminya!

"Hah,,,, seperti biasa,, Sakura mimpi buruk lagi, sama sepertimu beberapa hari yang lalu,, 'jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sedih,, setiap malam pasti diantara mereka mengalami mimpi itu.

Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban suaminya itu membuat Hinata menegang seketika,, ia tau,, mimpi itu, terus menghantui mereka, mimpi yang sama tentang pemuda itu,, mimpi yang terus meneror mereka setiap malam, bahkan anak-anak mereka bisa menjelaskan ciri-ciri seseorang dalam mimpi mereka, dilihat dari segi manapun, kedua bocah berumur 4 tahun itu belum pernah bertatap muka ataupun sekedar melihat potret wajahnya, mengingat pemuda itu telah mati.

"Hikz,,, se-sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini,, aku takut jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan, 'gumam Sakura dalam isak tangisnya!

"Ssssstttttt,,, sudahlah Sakura-chan, percayalah itu hanya mimpi, si bodoh itu telah mati, dan kita sendiri menyaksikannya, bahkan mayatnya langsung hancur,, jadi lupakanlah,, 'balas sang Uchiha menenangkan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu terdiam, mengingat-ingat kembali mimpi mengerikan yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pandangan tajam menusuk penuh dendam kepada mereka ber-tiga, ketakutan tak mampu lagi ia sembunyikan,, menundukkan wajahnya dan ditekukan ke-dua lututnya, tubuhnya bergetar,, dan perlahan airmata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hikz,, hikz,,, a-aku rasa semua ini merupakan pe-pertanda buruk, 'guman Hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan sedemikian rupa menjadi geram, giginya bergemelatuk, tangan dalam pelukan itu mengepal erat.

'Sial,, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun kau selalu saja menjadi pengganggu,, cihh ! si brensek itu,, 'ucapnya dalam hati, ia tak habis fikir, 4 tahun setelah kematian Naruto semua tampak baik-baik saja, dan setelah menginjak tahun kelima semuanya berubah mencekam, seakan waktu 4 tahun itu merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

,,,

,,,

,,,

Disebuah tempat nan jauh dari belahan dunia, diatas hamparan tanah tandus dan gersang, berdiri kokoh sebuah kastil yang tampak menjulang tinggi dengan beberapa menara mengelilinginya, sebuah kastil yang tampak mencekam tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali, bahkan rumput pun enggan tumbuh dipermukaan daratan, hanya terlihat kekosongan sejauh mata memandang, hanya kastil itu yang tampak,,

Namun semua itu hanyalah ungkapan dari apa yang dilihat dari mata ketika memandang, menelisik jauh kedalam kastil itu, mungkin akan beda lagi ceritanya,, tampak lilin-lilin menerangi ruang-ruang didalam kastil,, ukiran-ukiran kuno menjadi penghias bangunan tua yang masih terlihat kokoh dan megah, meski remang-remang namun cukup untuk memberikan sebuah kejelasan dalam mata untuk melihat-lihat, dipenuhi lorong-lorong panjang, puluhan anak tangga untuk menuju bagian tertinggi kastil tersebut, hanya itu, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun, dan ketika puluhan anak tangga telah berlalu,, kini disebuah ruang ditempat tertinggi didalam kastil, tampak samar-samar sesosok tubuh yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi goyang memandang keluar jendela dihadapannya, ditemani lilin-lilin yang menyala disebuah meja didekatnya, memberikan kesan mysterius pada moment yang dilalui sosok itu.

Hening, dan sunyi, itulah kehidupan yang terus ia lalui sejauh ini, sendiri dalam kehampaan dan kekosongan dunia, surai peraknya sesekali bergerak liar akibat hembusan angin yang menerpa,,,,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dari arah belakang sosok itu terdengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu jelas menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan,,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat hingga kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

,,

"Sudah lama menunggu,, 'sebuah ucapan datar terdengar ditelinga sosok pertama yang masih duduk diam.

"Tidak juga,, kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat, 'pada akhirnya sosok pertama tadi mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari dua sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Souka,,,,, lalu,, kapan kita akan turun,,! 'Jawab salah satu dari dua sosok tersebut.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, tak perlu terburu-buru, mangsa takkan pernah lari,, 'lanjut sosok pertama dengan tenang.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi ingat, kita memiliki tujuan masing-masing"

"Aku mengerti,, kau tak perlu khawatir, ambil saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya berniat menghabisi mereka berdua,, 'jawabnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya untuk berdiri dan menatap ke-dua tamunya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,, lagipula aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini"

"Hah,, bagaimanapun tempat ini merupakan berdirinya generasi kita, tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu mengingat semua sudah tak seperti dulu lagi,, hanya kita yang tersisa"

"Cih, baiklah kami berdua pergi dulu,, 'ucap satu dari dua sosok yang mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hah,, dasar! Tak pernah berubah, 'desahnya melihat ke-dua tamu yang merupakan sahabatnya tersebut selalu terlihat serius, tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bersantai dan berbasa-basi.

'Tunggulah,,, kita buktikan generasi siapa yang terkuat,,,, 'ucapnya dalam hati, menerawang jauh kedepan memandang langit yang dipenuhi jutaan Bintang, tatapan penuh ambisi jelas terlihat dimatanya.

,,

,,

 **Change Sceane.**

..

"Sialllllll,,, apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk ini"

"Cih si brengsek itu,, 'keluhnya lagi dan lagi pada setiap ia bermimpi,,, mimpi yang sama, dan mimpi yang perlahan mulai membunuh mentalnya, membuat jiwa mereka begitu tertekan setiap saat, penyesalan dalam rasa bersalah ikut hadir bersamaan dengan ketakutan.

"Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali diantara penduduk desa yang mengalami gangguan mental, bahkan ada beberapa Shinobi yang menjadi gila, dan penyebabnya juga sama, mereka berteriak-teriak histeris ketika tidur, seperti merasakan ketakutan yang berhasil menjebol kewarasan mereka,, 'ucap Shino menerangkan perihal kejadian ganjil akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah,, apa yang dikatakan Shino memang benar adanya, tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya, bagaimana hal yang sama terjadi pada kebanyakan Shinobi Konoha,, beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga sempat melihatnya dimimpiku, tatapan matanya, sangat mengerikan, kebencian berbaur rasa dendam yang begitu pekat tampak jelas dikedua matanya, kejadian begitu cepat, dan aku melihat satu persatu diantara ninja Konoha mati ditanganya, tapi syukur waktu itu orang tuaku berhasil membangunkanku yang ketika malam itu mereka dengar sedang berteriak-teriak kencang, 'ungkap Tenten kemudian menimpali ucapan Shino.

Mendengar ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu membuat rekan-rekan anggota Rokkie-12 terdiam seketika, tak bisa ditutupi lagi jika mereka pribadi pernah mengalaminya, sebuah mimpi tentang bangkitnya dia yang telah mati 5 tahun silam, seakan kembali untuk menuntut balas atas kekejian dan penghianatan yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hah,, entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk beberapa hari kedepan, dan tampaknya ini juga berhubungan dengan mimpi itu,, 'ucap Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok dimulutnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit menatap awan yang bergerak dengan pelanya.

"Shikamaru, kudengar semalam Sakura juga mengalami mimpi buruk, bahkan menurut rumor, sudah ke-empat kalinya nya Sakura mengalami mimpi itu, 'lanjut Ino menanyakan apa yang kini ada dibenaknya.

"Hoaaaamm,,, begitulah Ino, tadi pagi Hokage-sama sempat bercerita denganku mengenai hal itu, setiap malam salah satu diantara mereka pasti akan berteriak-teriak histeris, bahkan yang membuatku heran ke-dua anak Hokage-sama juga mengalami mimpi buruk itu, keduanya bercerita dengan ketakutan, tapi masih bisa mengungkapkan dengan jelas,, mereka berkata jika mereka melihat laki-laki berambut emas panjang dengan mata biru tengah mencekik leher mereka,, dan bisa kau tebak jika ciri-ciri itu jelas mengarah kepadanya,,, 'jawab Shikamaru dengan tenang, mengungkapkan satu persatu kronologi kejadian yang membuatnya harus berfikir keras untuk bisa sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Lee, bagaimana denganmu,, sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja,, apakah kau juga mengalaminya?, 'tanya Shikamaru kepada Legacy Monster hijau Konoha tersebut.

Sedangkan Lee yang sedari tadi terdiam kini menundukkan kepalanya lemah, entah hal apa yang menjadi masalahnya hingga membuat Jounin berambut mangkok itu tampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar Shikamaru, aku melihatnya, dia kembali, dan mulai membantai satu persatu diantara kita dengan mengerikan, bahkan meski dalam mimpi sekalipun hal itu terlihat begitu nyata, didalam mimpiku aku tengah dihukum menggunakan rantai yang diselimuti kobaran api, menghancurkan anggota tubuhku dengan menyakitkan,, 'jawanya lirih, terbesit penyesalan dihatinya ketika mengingat bagaimana penghianatan itu ia lakukan.

Suasana dikedai tempat mereka berkumpul itu tampak sunyi, tak ada yang berniat melanjutkan percakapan, semua tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun beberapa saat kemudian salah satu diantara mereka mulai membuka suara.

"Oh ya, kudengar beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pertemuan lima desa besar dimarkas pusat Aliansi, sekaligus acara peringatan 6 tahun perdamaian,, 'ucap Kiba yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya tak mengenakkan.

"Heeeemm,, begitulah yang kudengar-dengar Kiba, mungkin sebentar lagi Hokage-sama akan segera mengumumkan kabar itu"

"Apa mungkin dipertemuan nanti akan dilakukan pembahasan tentang kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini?, 'tanya Ino yang saat ini tengah duduk berdekatan dengan Sai, bukan rahasia lagi jika kedua Shinobi itu tengah menjalin hubungan serius, dan beberapa Bulan lagi akan melakukan upacara pernikahan, Ino yang 3 tahun lalu mulai bergabung dengan Divisi Inteligen Konoha menggantikan posisi ayahnya dalam Squad tersebut, sedangkan Sai telah memegang jabatan tinggi sebagai pemimpin utama Squad Anbu Root yang pada awalnya sempat vakum semenjak kematian Shimura Danzo, visi dan misi tetap sama namun ada beberapa perubahan yang menjadi peraturan didalamnya, contoh kecilnya, tak lagi diizinkan menghapus emosi seseorang yang berniat bergabung dalam Squad yang didirikan Yami Shinobi itu, dan juga diizinkan melakukan kerjasama dengan Anbu Konoha secara bersamaan, hanya perbedaan Squad, Markas, dan pemimpin.

"Krauk,, entahlah Ino,, krauk,, tapi sepertinya,, krauk,, juga begitu,, 'sahut Chouji yang dengan asyiknya mengunyah kripik kentang.

"Shikamaru,, ada apa denganmu,, seperti sedang gelisah,, 'tanya Shino yang melihat raut wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu cemas dan gelisah,,

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan dari guru pengajar di Akademi itu segera mengalihkan perhatianya yang sedari tadi memandang langit.

"Shino,, tampaknya akan terjadi hal besar nanti, lebih tepatnya saat pertemuan dan perayaan peringatan 6 tahun perdamaian dimarkas pusat Aliansi"

Mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru tak ayal membuat Rokkie-12 yang tersisa bertanya-tanya, entah mengapa mereka kurang faham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru barusan,

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan, kita nikmati saja perdamaian ini, dan untuk mimpi itu, anggap saja hanyalah hal kebetulan, 'ucap Shikamaru melanjutkan, mencoba membuat keadaan rilexs sejenak,!

"Yah setidaknya itulah yang saat ini bisa kita lakukan, semoga saja apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar Shikamaru, "Hanyalah kebetulan". Dan jangan pasang tampang muka seperti itu Lee, mana semangatmu yang terus membara itu,, aku yakin Guy-sensei akan menangis melihatmu kehilangan semangat masa mudamu, 'lanjut Tenten menimpali ucapan Shikamaru sekaligus menegur Lee yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Lee yang mendengar ucapan dari Tenten kini segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gadis bercepol dua itu dengan haru,,

"Tenten, k-kau,,,, huwaaaaa ucapanmu membuatku terharu Tenten,, kau benar aku tak boleh kehilangan semangat masa mudaku yang membara ini,,. Uwoooooooh terimakasih Tenten, 'ucap Lee yang kini tampak telah kembali seperti biasanya...

'Oh Shitttttt,, benar-benar memalukan sekali, 'umpat Tenten dalam hati melihat mood Lee telah kembali segar.

'Setidaknya semua bisa normal kembali,, tapi,,, entah mengapa perasaanku semakin buruk, 'gumam Shikamaru dalam hati, menerawang jauh kelangit, berusaha menemukan ketenangan barang sejenak, karena otak cerdasnya seakan menyadari sesuatu yang buruk, ah bukan buruk, tapi sangat-sangat buruk telah menunggu mereka.

,,

,,

 **Change Sceane.**

..

..

Gersang, itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan tempatnya berada, pada terik matahari yang begitu panas, tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk terus berlatih dan bertambah kuat, demi membalaskan dendam sang guru, ia berlatih setiap detiknya, bahkan jika perlu ia rela meremukkan tulang-tulangnya agar menjadi kuat, kebencianya kian hari semakin besar terhadap ninja-ninja Konoha, semenjak ia mendengar berita kematian sang mentor, ia bersumpah akan berlatih keras untuk menjadi kuat agar mampu membalaskan kematian sosok yang telah ia anggap keluarga satu-satunya.

Dipinggiran hutan yang merupakan perbatasan antara Suna dan Iwa, sebuah hutan yang hampir tak pernah terjamah sama sekali, karena menyimpan banyak hewan buas dan Monster didalamnya, terlihat pemandangan yang cukup tak mengenakkan, keadaan hutan yang begitu berantakan, pepohonan banyak yang tumbang, tanah-tanah tampak berlubang dibeberapa tempat, dan beberapa diantaranya terlihat kobaran api yang mulai padam, ditengah-tengah tempat tersebut tampak seorang remaja berumur 16 tahunan tengah berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah,, yah,,, pemuda itulah penyebab kekacauan pada hutan itu.

Nafasnya nampak tersengal-sengal, peluh membasahi kulit, dan membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak lusuh dan basah, remaja yang kini mulai terlihat dewasa semenjak 5 tahun silam, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada remaja yang tak lain adalah cucu dari mendiang Sandaime-Hokage, tubuhnya mulai terbentuk dengan cukup proporsional, wajah yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda masa peralihan, dari masa kecil, remaja, dan menuju jenjang kedewasaan.

Berkat latihan keras yang telah ia lakoni sejauh ini, membuat Konohamaru mengerti, betapa berat hidup yang dilalui sosok panutanya yang kini tinggal nama, senyum miris ia sunggingkan jika mengingat betapa kerasnya latihan yang dilalui sosok panutanya dulu, jika ia bisa membandingkan, pelatihan yang ia lakukan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sosok guru, mentor, kakak, sekaligus keluarga, ia masih belum merasa puas, ia ingin menjadi kuat, ia tak boleh lemah, hanya itu yang terus menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

"Ni-san,, a-aku akan terus bertambah kuat untuk membalaskan kematianmu,, 'gumamnya pelan dengan pandangan nanar ketanah, telapak tangan yang ia jadikan tumpuan pada tanah tampak mengepal meremas tanah, jujur ia akui fisik yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan Ni-san nya yang memilik stamina Monster.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, tepatnya duduk diam pada sebuah dahan pohon, senyum tipis tercipta pada bibir sosok tersebut kala mendengar gumaman remaja yang berada 50 meter di hadapanya.

,,

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan Kono,,,, 'ucap sosok tersebut dengan tenang, kemudian tertelan kabut hitam hingga melenyapkan wujudnya.

Kembali pada Konohamaru yang kini tampak berdiri kembali, ia masih berniat melanjutkan latihanya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan firasat buruk, sangat-sangat buruk, suasana siang hari nampak berganti gelap seketika, entah darimana asalnya muncul kabut hitam secara perlahan,,, hawa mencekam begitu terasa ketika samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menambah kesan horror,

 **Deggggg**

"Siall, ada apa ini,,, 'ucapnya dengan badan sedikit gemetar.

Perlahan kabut hitam tadi tampak menipis,, membuat konohamaru berinisiatif untuk menajamkan mata dan insting Shinobinya,,, menerka-nerka berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, sebilah kunai ia genggam erat, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sebuah pergerakan,,,

Tak berselang lama kemudian konohamaru yang tengah bersiaga mulai merasakan tanda-tanda aneh ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi-bunyi tulang yang bergerak dari segala sudut tempatnya berada, dalam pandangan samar,, Konohamaru mulai melihat sedikit demi sedikit dari segala arah puluhan tengkorak berjalan mendekat kearahnya,,

"Oh tidak,,, apalagi sekarang"

'Shitttt,,, apa ini sebuah Genjutsu,,, tapi aku merasakan Aliran Chakra ku mengalir normal tanpa gangguan,, apa itu yang disebut hantu,, tidak-tidak,, jika sebanyak ini hal itu terdengar konyol,,, 'fikirnya dalam hati.

"Dan sepertinya mereka berniat mengeroyokku,, cih,,, tak ada pilihan lain"

"Majulah kalian semua tengkorak tak berguna,, 'ucapnya lantang yang terkesan menantang.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi tengkorak-tengkorak itu mulai mendekat satu persatu.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, 'teriaknya keras dengan melesat maju kearah tulang-tulang berjalan tersebut.

Trank

Trank

Prank,,

Bunyi tebasan kunai yang terus membelah kumpulan tulang-tulang itu, Konohamaru terus menyerang dengan Taijutsu yang pernah ia pelajari dari mentornya, sebuah Taijutsu yang tidak mengarah pada gaya khusus,, melainkan sebuah skill yang terus bergerak mengandalkan Insting, cepat, brutal dan acak-acakan.

"Heh,, jangan remehkan murid dari Naruto Ni-san,,, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan bangga melihat tumpukan tulang yang berserakan dihadapanya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tulang-tulang tadi nampak mulai bergerak menyatukan anggota tubuh mereka yang hilang,,, dengan kata lain hidup kembali, tak membutuhkan waktu lama tulang itu untuk menyatukan diri hingga terbentuk sempurna menyerupai tengkorak berjalan seperti sebelumnya, Konohamaru yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar menyaksikan kejadian didepanya.

'Sepertinya tak semudah yang kubayangkan,, sial! Tenagaku juga sudah mulai terkuras setelah latihan'

Dan kali ini ada yang berbeda,, tengkorak itu kini seakan memiliki nyawa dan keinginan untuk membunuh, berbeda dari awal yang terlihat tak melawan sama sekali.

Satu persatu dari tengkorak itu mulai bergerak cepat kedepan,, mengayunkan lengan cakarnya yang tajam untuk menyerang Konohamaru.

"Sial,,, 'rutuknya kemudian sembari terus menghindari serangan dari segala arah,

 **Crashhhh,,,**

Sebuah cakaran berhasil menggores pipi bocah remaja berumur 15 tahun tersebut,,, darah segar perlahan menetes menuruni pipinya.

"Argh, 'ringisnya merasakan perih yang menjalar pada kulit pipi bekas cakaran dari salah satu tulang berjalan itu.

Konohamaru yang terus terdesak berinisiatif untuk melepaskan diri dari kerumunan tengkorak yang terus menyerangnya,,, kemudian melompat tinggi dan mendarat disebuah dahan pohon.

Tap

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, 'nafasnya nampak kembali memburu, berusaha menenangkan diri sejenak, dan mengatur tempo pernafasannya.

Sempat terlintas difikiranya untuk kabur, tapi itu bukanlah gayanya melarikan diri dari pertempuran.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, heyaaaaaaaa"

 **Rasengan,,**

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Bunyi ledakan besar mengisi kesunyian hutan yang kini menjadi medan pertempuran.

Tampak Konohamaru berlutut dengan nafas yang teramat kacau ditengah kawah hasil dari Jutsu nya, dan anehnya tengkorak yang sedari tadi menyerangnya tak terlihat sama sekali,, bukan berarti musnah karena efek dari Jutsu yang digunakan,, bahkan tak sersisa sama sekali, seakan kehadiran tulang tadi tak pernah ada, dan pada akhirnya Konohamaru harus berfikir keras untuk mengambil kesimpulan, perih yang dirasakan begitu nyata, kelelahan yang ia alami membuktikan jika apa yang ia alami merupakan sebuah hal nyata, bukan ilusi,, tapi tetap saja Konohamaru memiliki pertimbangan lain, melihat tengkorak yang sebelumnya memenuhi hutan tempat ia latihan.

"Hah,, hah,, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,, 'gumamnya dengan nafas yang masih seperti sebelumnya.

Sunyi, itulah yang tengah Konohamaru rasakan, tak ada suara sekecil apapun,, kabut hitam perlahan kembali hadir membawa hawa yang terasa begitu mengerikan dari sebelumnya, tekanan Chakra gelap memaksanya untuk tunduk, keringat dingin serasa membalut sekujur kulitnya.

"Hah,, si-sial,, te-tekanan Chakra gelap macam apa ini,, 'ucapnya Konohamaru terbata,

'Ta-tapi aku seperti mengenal samar-samar Chakra seseorang yang kukenal dibalik Chakra gelap itu,, 'lanjutnya dalam hati,,

,,

,,

 **Degggggggg**

,,

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang duduk bersila kini membuka ke-dua matanya lebar-lebar ketika merasakan Chakra yang begitu gelap berada ditempat pelatihan Konohamaru saat ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, Chakra gelap macam apa ini"

"Sial,,, Konohamaru pasti dalam bahaya, 'ucap pemuda tersebut yang langsung pergi menggunakan pasir-pasirnya.

,,

,,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dalam keheningan dengan hawa yang begitu mencekam terdengar derap langkah kaki dibalik pekatnya kabut hitam yang menaungi hutan tersebut, semakin dekat dan terus mendekat,, semakin keras hingga terasa begitu menegangkan.

Konohamaru yang sudah tak mampu bergerak hanya bisa pasrah ketika derap langkah itu mulai mendekatinya, beberapa detik berlalu,, pemilik derap langkah kaki itu kini berhenti tepat dibelakang Konohamaru yang tengah terbaring tengkurap.

'Sial,, sial, sial,, hanya dengan tekanan Chakranya saja sudah membuatku tak berkutik'

"Sepertinya perjuangananku harus berakhir sampai disini, maafkan aku Ni-san tak bisa membalaskan kematianmu, 'gumamnya pelan dengan senyum miris menghiasi sudut bibirnya yang terbasahi oleh darah yang menetes dari luka dipipinya.

Sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Konohamaru hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan keputusasaan bocah dihadapanya, ia tak mengerti, mengapa bocah itu harus terlibat dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lakukan, tapi sosok tersebut menghargai satu hal yang kini ia benci, ikatan,, yah,, sosok tersebut membenci sebuah ikatan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membenci sesuatu tanpa alasan jelas, ada sebab pasti ada akibat, itulah yang menjadi dasarnya untuk memberikan pandangan dan komentar.

Konohamaru yang terbaring dalam kepasrahan diri hanya bisa terdiam ketika kematian yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, fikiranya bertanya-tanya, apa yang diinginkan sosok yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya, ingin melihat perwujudanya namun tak bisa, tubuhnya lumpuh tak bisa bergerak akibat tekanan Chakra yang terus menerus memaksanya untuk tunduk.

"Si-siapa kau,, apa yang kau inginkan dariku,, 'tanya Konohamaru kemudian, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, sosok tersebut tetap diam tak bergeming.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, tekanan Chakra gelap dari sosok tersebut mulai berkurang hingga dititik terendah, namun masih dapat dirasakan, entah mengapa Konohamaru merasa lega ketika ia bisa kembali bernafas dengan lancar.

"Bangunlah,,,,,, 'ucap sosok tersebut dengan nada yang nampak datar namun terdengar bersahabat.

Terkejut, itulah yang tengah Konohamaru rasakan ketika sebuah ucapan memerintahkanya untuk bangun.

"Ke-kenapa, bukankah kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga?, 'tanya Konohamaru yang sudah mulai berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Membunuhmu,, maaf aku tak berminat untuk membunuhmu bocah bodoh,, 'jawab sosok tersebut dengan santai.

"Cih,, seenaknya saja memanggilku bodoh, lalu apa tujuanmu ?,, 'tanya Konohamaru kemudian, ia tau, sosok tersebutlah yang menjadi tuan tengkorak-tengkorak yang tadi mengeroyoknya.

"Hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembanganmu,,, dan ternyata kau masih terlalu lemah,, 'jawab sosok tersebut dengan tenang, hoddie yang menutupi kepala sosok tersebut menutupi pandangan Konohamaru untuk melihat dengan pasti wajah dari sosok misterius dihadapanya.

'Apa maksud dari ucapanya, mengapa dia seperti telah mengenalku, 'fikir Konohamaru dalam hati,

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, 'tanya Konohamaru yang merasa penasaran,,

"Aku,, aku hanyalah makhluk yang tak bisa lagi untuk kau fahami, entah dunia mengganggapku apa, karena aku sendiri tak pernah tau siapa sebenarnya aku ini,, namun aku tak peduli akan hal itu, aku ibarat sebuah kutukan yang mencari jalan pulang,, terombang-ambing oleh masa dan waktu, makhluk yang tak pernah layak untuk berdiri sejajar dengan manusia lainya"

Jujur Konohamaru tak mengerti akan ucapan sosok dihadapannya, namun Konohamaru dapat jelas melihat kesakitan dan kesedihan dibalik suara lirih sosok dihadapannya itu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa memahami maksud dari ucapanya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, ambisimu hanya akan membawamu dalam keputusasaan tak berhujung, kau hanya akan menjadi makhluk yang kehilangan arah"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu,, tau apa kau tentang ambisiku, mereka harus membayar kematian dari Naruto Ni-san, mereka manusia yang tak tahu diri,, aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, tapi kutekankan, aku, Sarutobi Konohamaru tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku,, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan tegas, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, itulah prinsip yang ia ambil dari sosok mentornya yang terus ia pegang Teguh untuk selalu mengingat pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 tersebut.

Dan ucapan dari Konohamaru cukup untuk membuat sosok berjubah hitam dihadapanya tertegun sesaat,, namun kemudian sebuah kekehan mengejek keluar dari bibir sosok dihadapanya tersebut.

"Khekhekhe,, kau begitu naif bocah, kau hanya akan berakhir sama sepertinya, kau hanya akan ditertawakan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kekuatanmu yang menyedihkan itu,, 'ucap sarkas sosok tersebut untuk melihat tanggapan dari bocah bersyal biru dihadapanya.

"Setidaknya aku telah berusaha semampuku, meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus mati sekalipun, aku tak peduli,, dan sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku, 'jawab Konohamaru kemudian.

"Souka,,,,,, kau memang mewarisi tekad darinya"

"Hah,,, mungkin sudah waktunya kau mengetahui fakta mengejutkan ini Kono,,, 'ucap sosok tersebut dengan tenang,, mengerakkan lengan kananya secara perlahan untuk membuka hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya.

 **Degggg**

'Panggilan itu,,, jangan-jangan-,

 **Deggggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin, k-kauuuu-,

"Na-naruto ni-san,,

"Aku kembali murid bodohku, 'ucap Naruto dengan tenang, tampak suasana yang semula gelap dengan kabut hitam kini kembali terang membawa pencahayaan ditempat tersebut.

Satu hal yang Konohamaru rasakan,, sebuah rasa tidak percaya melihat orang yang telah dikabarkan mati itu kini berdiri dihadapanya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, tanpa sebuah kekurangan dalam pandangannya, surai pirang jabrik yang terakhir kali ia lihat kini telah memanjang sepunggung, tak ada lagi tanda kumis cap rubah dipipinya, ditambah sebuah anting bulat hitam bergelantungan ditelinga kiri sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan kini tampak berdiri gagah bak pria dewasa yang telah menunjukkan karismanya, tampak sorot mata yang tajam mengintimidasi, raut wajah tenang seakan tak memiliki emosi, perawakan tubuh yang tinggi besar, meski tertutup jubah sekalipun tampak jelas jika pemuda tersebut telah mencapai sebuah kesempurnaan fisik, sangat jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ia bertemu.

Konohamaru masih diam terpaku,, tampak matanya telah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar, entah sosok dihadapanya ini nyata atau tidak, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

"Be-benarkah itu kau Naruto Ni-san,,, 'ucap Konohamaru kemudian dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar!

"Heeeemm,,,, seperti yang kau lihat Kono"

"Huwaaaaaaa kemana saja kau Naruto ni-san,,, 'teriak Konohamaru yang langsung berlari hendak memeluk Naruto, namun-,,,,,

Bruggghhh

"Ittaiiiiiiiiii,,,, 'rintih Konohamaru yang bukanya memeluk Naruto melainkan sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baka ni-san?, 'protes Konohamaru yang tampak kesal akibat tubuh Naruto yang berpindah tempat entah sejak kapan.

"Kau menjijikkan Konohamaru,, 'jawab Naruto dengan tenangnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Keluarlah,,,,,, Gaara,, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian, ia tahu Gaara yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik rimbunya pepohonan disekitar tempat tersebut.

Tap

"Akhirnya kau datang juga setelah sekian lama, aku yakin kau tak bisa mati semudah itu"

"Dan kuucapkan selamat datang kembali pada dunia busuk ini, Naruto, 'ucap Gaara yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter disamping Konohamaru.

"Kau menyadarinya,, 'balas Naruto tanpa exspresi yang berarti.

"Tentu saja, walau bagaimanapun kau tetaplah ninja pirang yang penuh kejutan, aku menyadari jika waktu itu kau telah menyiapkan semuanya"

Sedangkan Konohamaru yang merasa terabaikan entah mengapa alisnya berkedut kesal,

"Hoy,, setidaknya jangan abaikan aku, 'teriak Konohamaru kemudian. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri Konohamaru merasa senang mendapati kenyataan jika sensei-nya masih hidup dan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Diamlah sejenak bocah bodoh,,, 'balas Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam kepada muridnya tersebut, dan entah mengapa hal itu berhasil membuat Konohamaru meneguk ludahnya.

'Sial,,, aku tak menyangka Naruto-ni sekarang terlihat begitu menyeramkan, 'ucap Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Heeemm apakah ini yang dinamakan Reuni,, 'ucap Naruto diiringi senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Hem,, begitulah kira-kira, kalau boleh tau kemana saja kau selama Lima tahun ini,, 'lanjut Gaara yang menanyakan keberadaan Naruto selama ini.

"Aku hanya berjalan kemana kaki ini melangkah,, jadi aku tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan"

"Aku mengerti Naruto, tapi bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup sedangkan jelas-jelas berita mengatakan kau mati ditangan si Uchiha itu, 'tanya Gaara yang merasa penasaran dengan semua yang telah terjadi pada sahabat didepanya tersebut.

"Aku memang telah mati Gaara,, dan apa yang kini berada dihadapanmu bukan lagi seperti yang kau fikirkan, ini hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa nyawa, karena kutukanlah yang memaksaku untuk bangkit kembali, sebuah kutukan mengerikan yang terus menerus menemani kehidupanku,, 'jawab Naruto dengan exspresi yang sulit diartikan, ketika pandangan matanya seakan telah lelah dengan jalan hidup yang telah ia lalui,, setiap manusia memiliki kelemahannya masing-masing, tanpa terkecuali, sekuat apapun, pasti ada titik rapuh yang akan muncul kepermukaan tanpa dirinya sadari.

Gaara tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan apa yang kini sahabatnya tempuh, namun apapun itu, ia akan terus mengikuti jalan pemuda yang telah merubah hidupnya sedemikian rupa, tak ada penyesalan, karena memang inilah yang menurutnya disebut kebenaran, dan ia akan terus bertempur bersama sahabatnya untuk bisa menggapai sebuah keadilan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kini kau rasakan, meskipun semua tentangmu begitu rumit untuk dijabarkan, tapi aku percaya, kau tak akan duduk diam sementara mereka diluar sana tengah berbahagia, melupakan semua kejadian itu ibarat angin lalu, tanpa pernah berfikir jika apa yang mereka rasakan itu adalah hasil karyamu hingga mengorbankan segalanya, 'ungkap pemuda bersurai merah bata memandang sendu sahabatnya.

"Gaara,,, semua telah banyak berubah, tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan, lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan menghapuskan mereka yang bertanggung jawab, dan lihatlah bagaimana cara seekor predator mengexsekusi mangsanya,, terlebih untuk ke-tiga manusia bedebah itu,,, akan kukirim jiwa mereka pada kehampaan yang terdalam, dan memberikan pedih yang teramat sangat sebelum nyawa mereka terlepas, 'jawab Naruto yang kini menatap tajam kedepan.

'Pandangan mata itu,, pandangan matanya penuh aura jahat yang begitu kental, lebih mengerikan dari tatapan Madara, dan aura kelam itu,, lebih kelam dari ekor-10 waktu itu,, siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?, 'fikir Gaara dalam hati, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, aura hitam kelam menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto,, melambai-lambai hingga menciptakan bayangan kepala tengkorak bertanduk banteng.

Glekkkkk

'A-apa itu,,, 'ucap Konohamaru dalam hati melihat sebuah bayang-bayang mengerikan yang tercipta dari aura hitam kelam dibelakang Naruto.

Dan saat itu pula suasana kembali mencekam, suara burung gagak terdengar riuh bersahutan, lolongan anjing liar seakan membawa pesan buruk kepada dunia,,, angin bertiup kencang hingga menyebabkan pepohonan yang berada disekitar area tersebut bergoyang-goyang, sungguh nuansa yang dipenuhi hawa kegelapan yang terasa menyayat kulit.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika aura hitam kelam itu kembali masuk dalam tubuh si empunya secara perlahan,

Hening!

Tak ada yang berbicara barang sepatah katapun,, Gaara yang begitu terkejut, dan Konohamaru yang masih Syok,, ketakutan jelas terpancar di kedua wajah mereka ketika secara dekat dan langsung, melihat dan merasakan hal mengerikan dihadapannya.

"Kalian tak perlu takut,, kalian tidak termasuk dalam daftar hitamku, jadi, jangan pasang exspresi wajah seperti itu,, terlebih kau,,, bocah bodoh,, 'ucap Naruto kemudian sembari menunjuk Konohamaru yang matanya melotot dengan mulut menganga.

Konohamaru yang melihat Naruto tengah menunjjuknya ditambah panggilan bodoh terus menerus entah mengapa merasa kesal.

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku bodoh terus-menerus Ni-san,, 'ucap lemah Konohamaru,, merutuki nasibnya yang Malang.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bocah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri,, dan seorang bocah yang tetap membelanya dikala semua orang disekitarnya membenci dirinya. Dan jika boleh berterus terang akan hal itu, pada hakikatnya, Konohamaru dan Gaara tidak memandangnya seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan Naruto berjanji, tak akan membiarkan mereka berdua terlibat jauh urusan pribadinya, meskipun ke-duanya nanti tetap akan ikut bertempur menuruti Egonya.

Plukkk.

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuyarkan kekosongan yang Naruto rasakan, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh kearah si pelaku. Dan disitu Naruto dapat melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang diberikan mantan Kazekage ke-5 itu kepadanya.

"Jangan memikul semua beban itu sendiri,, aku tau kau kini kuat, sangat kuat malahan, tapi ingatlah, ada kami yang akan selalu bersamamu, entah jalan apa yang akan kau ambil, aku, dan Konohamaru akan selalu mengikuti jalanmu, 'ucap Gaara kemudian, ia tau apa yang difikirkan sahabatnya tersebut, tak akan membiarkan orang berharga baginya terlibat masalahnya lebih jauh, namun ini bukanlah saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena bagaimanapun Gaara telah siap dengan apapun resikonya, meski itu kematian sekalipun.

"Yah,, apa yang dikatakan Gaara-Ni benar,, bukankah dengan begini kita seperti seorang saudara, aku tau kekuatanku tidak akan cukup membantu, tapi, biarkan aku bertempur bersamamu Ni-san, lima tahun ini kuhabiskan hanya untuk berlatih, agar bisa menjadi kuat, dan membalaskan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Ni-san, 'sahut Konohamaru dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Perasaan ini,, entah mengapa membuat hati Naruto bergetar, sebuah kepercayaan, dan ikatan, meski enggan mengakuinya, namun Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama mati, namun ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun melukai ke-duanya, dan ia takut jika suatu ketika ia tak mampu melakukanya, dan harus melihat kematian salah satu dari mereka, ia akan lepas kendali dan membinasakan semua makhluk diseluruh Elemental National ini.

Ketakutan jika kewarasanya telah benar-benar habis oleh kehilangan dan keputusasaan, karena bagaimanapun ia tak bisa mengukur batas kekuatanya jika suatu ketika ia terlepas dari kekangan jiwa terkutuknya. Bahkan ketika itu terjadi, andaikata para Dewa turun untuk menaklukannya, ia akan melahap habis jiwa mereka dalam kegelapan tak berhujung. Karena kegalapan alam semesta merupakan inti dari apa yang kini bersarang ditubuhnya bersama kutukan itu.

"Baiklah jika itu memang keinginan kalian, aku mengizinkan kalian berdua ikut, tapi ingat-,

"Jangan mati"

"Kau tenang saja Naruto,, kami berdua juga telah bertambah kuat, dan walau bagaimanapun,, aku juga pernah menyandang gelar Kage, jadi,, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami,,, 'balas Gaara meyakinkan Naruto,

"Aku hanya tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan,, sudah cukup semua yang kumiliki telah direnggut satu persatu, keberadaan, teman, cita-cita, dan Cinta,, semuanya telah hilang, karena sebuah sandiwara"

"Hah,,, kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian,, dan kuharap kau tidak muntah saat melihat pembantaian massal nanti Konohamaru, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar horror ditelinga bocah bersurai coklat tersebut.

Glekkk

'Sial,,, lagi-lagi Ni-san terlihat menyeramkan,, 'ucap Konohamaru dalam hati.

"H-hai,, aku mengerti Ni-san"

,,

,,

,,

Sang Surya telah bersembunyi kembali dibelahan bumi lainya, menyisakan langit hitam yang ditaburi berjuta Bintang, dengan sinar Bulan yang memberikan pencahayaan ala kadarnya, pada awalnya kehidupannya bisa dikatakan seperti sang Surya, begitu diharapkan kehadirannya, namun begitu ditakutkan jika mendekat, menghangatkan dan mampu menyinari segala yang berada dibawahnya, namun enggan diharapkan kebersamaannya.

Namun ia kini memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dan suatu ketika ia akan kembali muncul kepermukaan dan menunjukkan keperkasaannya, melawan apapun yang menghadang jalanya, dan berusaha naik kembali keatas untuk menunjukkan betapa berbahayanya telah bermain-main dengannya, cepat atau lambat, semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya roda kehidupan.

Suara jangkrik tampak terdengar nyaring dan bersahutan malam itu, angin bertiup dengan irama yang menyejukkan, dapat kita lihat dua orang pemuda dan satu remaja tengah duduk melingkar menghadap sebuah bara api dengan rusa yang dipanggang diatasnya, ketiga sosok tersebut tidak lain adalah, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, mereka bertiga kini memutuskan untuk mengisi perut setelah pertemuan siang tadi yang cukup menguras tenaga, mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk Konohamaru saja,

Dinginya malam itu terasa begitu jelas menyentuh kulit tiga Shinobi tersebut, disebuah Gua yang merupakan tempat Gaara dan Konohamaru bersembunyi selama ini,

Hening,, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan lahapan api yang memakan kayu bakar, mereka bertiga hanya bisa terdiam, sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing, Konohamaru tampak jengah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, karena bagaimanapun bocah berisik itu tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"A-ano, Ni-san,, bolehkah aku bertanya,, 'ucap Konohamaru yang memulai pembicaraan.

Kedua pasang mata yang berada di hadapanya itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap diam Konohamaru. Dan hal itu cukup membuat remaja 15 tahun itu gugup.

"Katakanlah,, 'jawab Naruto singkat,,

"Begini,,, a-apakah kau punya satu atau dua Jutsu yang bisa kupelajari,, 'balas Konohamaru yang kini tertunduk lesu,, menyadari jika ia masih sangat lemah daripada dua Shinobi dihadapannya.

"Tidak,,,, 'jawab singkat yang bersangkutan.

Entah mengapa jawaban dari Naruto membuat Konohamaru lemas seketika.

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kuserahkan padamu,, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Sesuatu,, apa itu Ni-san?, 'tanya Konohamaru antusias.

"Heeeeemmm hanya sebuah warisan dari seorang kakek kepada cucunya"

"Eeeehhh,, pak tua itu mewariskan sesuatu untukku?, 'balas Konohamaru tak percaya jika mendiang kakeknya meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya.

"Begitulah,, 'jawab Naruto sembari mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan coklat dari ketiadaan dan melemparnya langsung kearah Konohamaru.

Debb

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Konohamaru menangkap gulungan yang Naruto lemparkan kepadanya.

"Heheheee,, kuharap ini berisi Jutsu-jutsu hebat dari pak tua itu,, 'gumam Konohamaru bersemangat, kemudian membukanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi,, dan-,,,

Donggggg!

"Apa ini,, mengapa hanya ada tulisan dari dua nama digulungan ini,, cih,, pak tua itu mengerjaiku, 'rutuk Konohamaru setelah melihat apa yang diharapkannya tak sesuai kenyataan, dalam gulungan tersebut hanya tertulis dua nama dalam bentuk tinta darah, nama pertama yang tertulis adalah, Sarutobi Sasuke, kemudian Sarutobi Hiruzen, dan tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa sama sekali menurutnya.

Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bocah yang lima tahun ikut bersamanya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kebodohan muridnya itu hampir menyamai kebodohanya dulu.

"Aku tak menyangka otakmu begitu bodoh Konohamaru,, 'ucap Naruto kemudian melihat raut wajah frustasi dari muridnya itu.

"Hey apa maksudmu Ni-san, aku tidaklah sebodoh itu,, 'bantahnya merasa tak terima dikatakan bodoh entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya,,,

"Kau tau dua nama yang tertulis di gulungan itu?, 'tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja aku tau, Sarutobi Sasuke merupakan Shinobi hebat dimasa kejayaanya dulu ketika perang dunia Shinobi pertama, dan merupakan orang tua dari Hiruzen-jiji,, begitu pula Hiruzen-jiji yang merupakan Shinobi legenda pada masanya yang begitu terkenal dimedan perang dunia Shinobi ke-2 karena kemampuan dan pengetahuannya hingga mendapat julukan "The Professor",, 'jawab Konohamaru dengan sedikit jengkel karena ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya anggota Klan hebat yang lemah.

"Lalu apakah kau melupakan satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas dari dua Shinobi hebat itu, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Heemmm sebentar biar kuingat-ingat,,

?

?

"Ah aku tau, Sarutobi Sasuke merupakan pemegang Kontrak Kuchiyose pertama dari King Enma, sedangkan pak tua itu menjadi penerus Kontrak selanjutnya, mereka begitu terkenal ketika bertarung bersama partner Kuchiyosenya itu, karena menurut pengetahuanku King Enma merupakan Kuchiyose yang bisa digunakan sebagai partner bertarung dan juga memiliki kulit yang lebih keras dari berlian sekalipun,, lalu apa hubunganya dengan gulungan ini,, 'terang Konohamaru sambil memegang dagu dengan pose seseorang yang tengah berfikir.

"Kau benar Kono, dan gulungan itu adalah segel Kontrak dari kepemilikan Kuchiyose King Enma"

"Apa mungkin-,,

"Yah,,, Hiruzen-jiji telah mewariskan Kuchiyosenya itu kepada cucu satu-satunya, berharap kau bisa menjadi Shinobi hebat dengan caramu sendiri, dan meneruskan perjuangannya sebagai pemilik Tekad Api Konoha. Hiruzen-jiji menitipkan gulungan ini kepadaku sebelum kematiannya, karena waktu itu entah bagaimana Hiruzen-jiji sadar jika ia takkan bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa lebih lama lagi,, 'jelas Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat memori kematian Sandaime-Hokage, satu-satunya Shinobi yang dengan tulus memberikanya perlindungan tanpa mengharapkan pamrih, dan jujur ia begitu mengagumi mendiang Hokage ke-tiga itu. Karena bagaimanapun berkat beliaulah ia bisa tumbuh lebih baik dan bisa merasakan apa itu sebuah Kasih sayang.

,,

,,

 **TESSSS**

 **TESSSS**

Tanpa terasa airmata telah membasahi pelupuk mata dari satu-satunya anggota Klan Sarutobi yang tersisa itu, sejauh ini ia tak pernah berfikir bagaimana kakeknya itu menunjukkan Kasih sayangnya, ia mengira kakeknya tak pernah perduli, namun ketika ia mengingat dan terus menggali ingatanya lebih dalam lagi, ia bisa melihat satu-persatu kepedulian dan perhatian kakeknya itu kepadanya,

"Hikzz,,, pak tua itu,, 'gumamnya pilu dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang terus menerus turun dari singgasana kelopak matanya.

Suasana nampak kelabu dengan rintih tangis dari bocah berusia 15 tahun tersebut, kesedihan begitu jelas terlihat diraut wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kau menumpahkan airmatamu"

"Sekarang lebih baik kau coba panggil King Enma dengan segel Kuchiyose,, dan mintalah persetujuannya,, 'ucap Naruto kemudian,,,

"H-hai,, aku mengerti,, 'balas Konohamaru sembari menghapus airmatanya,,

Kemudian Konohamaru segera berkonsentrasi, dan bersiap melakukan rangkaian segel pemanggilan Kuchiyose.

 **King Enma**

 **Senpou : Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

 **Boftzzzz**

Muncul sebuah kepulan asap mengiringi kedatangan hewan Kuchiyose yang telah Konohamaru panggil.

 **"Grrrr,, siapa yang berani memanggilku,** 'ucap Suara berat dari balik asap yang mengepul.

"Aku lah yang memanggilmu kesini Enma-sama,, 'balas Konohamaru kemudian, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya, walau bagaimanapun Enma merupakan Kuchiyose yang tak bisa diajak kompromi dengan perwatakan tegas dan keras.

Setelah asap yang mengepul tadi telah hilang seutuhnya, Raja Kera itu dapat melihat dua manusia dan satu lagi entah makhluk apa, mengingat, tekanan auranya saja sudah membuat Kuchiyose Raja Kera itu merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan.

 **'Siapa pemuda pirang itu, auranya sangat mengerikan, dan aku juga merasakan aura gelap lain didalam tubuhnya, pemuda itu sangat berbahaya,** 'fikir Enma dalam hati.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan hanya diam tak peduli,, dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan makanya tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian Enma segera mengenyahkan fikiranya dan menatap sipemanggil.

 **"Grrrr,, apakah kau yang memanggilku ketempat ini bocah,,** 'tanya Enma dengan nada yang terdengar remeh.

"Kau benar Enma-sama, aku yang telah memanggilmu, 'balas Konohamaru kemudian.

 **"Memangnya siapa kau dengan lancang berani memanggilku kemari,** 'tampak nada tidak suka terucap dari hewan Kuchiyose itu.

"Aku,, Sarutobi Konohamaru, cucu dari mendiang Hiruzen-jiji,, 'balas Konohamaru dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, meski awalnya merasa ragu dan takut.

 **'Heeeemm,, jadi bocah ini yang hiruzen katakan agar kelak meneruskan Tekadnya,** 'fikir Enma dalam hati, mengamati dengan teliti perawakan dari bocah dihadapanya tersebut!

 **"Lalu atas dasar apa kau memanggilku, meskipun kau cucu dari Hiruzen bukan berarti kau memiliki hak untuk memanggilku seenaknya bocah, hanya mereka yang kupilihlah yang berhak memanggilku,** , 'ucap Enma dengan tegas berusaha menjatuhkan dan membuat mental bocah dihadapanya ini turun.

"Aku tau itu Enma-sama, untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kemari, aku ingin memintamu menjadi partner Kuchiyoseku, 'jawab Konohamaru berterus terang.

 **"Partner Kuchiyose, cih! Aku tak sudi menjadi partner dari bocah lemah sepertimu, kau tak memenuhi exspetasiku bocah,** 'jawab Enma tegas, ia tak peduli meski bocah dihadapanya ini merupakan keturunan dari pemegang kontrak pertama dan keduanya, karena ia hanya memilih tuan yang kuat dan bisa mengalahkanya.

"Ta-tapi-,

 **"Sudahlah bocah, enyahkan pemikiranmu untuk menjadikanku partner Kuchiyosemu,, kau lemah".**

Pupus sudah,, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Konohamaru, ia benci lemah, ia ingin kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam diam, jari-jarinya mengepal erat, dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk, bukan ia marah, sudah sejauh ini ia berusaha kuat, namun upayanya tak begitu membuahkan hasil, meski pada kenyataanya kemampuanya sudah cukup untuk melawan seorang Kage, tapi ia masih belum puas dengan hasil yang ia raih.

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi ketika pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, dan kemudian berjalan kearah Enma dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kebengisan, seketika itu pula hawa jahat begitu kental memenuhi gua tersebut.

Tap

Kini Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapan sang Raja kera itu, hanya dua meter jarak yang tersisa diantara keduanya, sedangkan Konohamaru yang melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam mode tersebut hanya bisa menyingkir kebelakang, karena ia tahu betapa berbahayanya Naruto saat ini, dengan aura nya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

Enma pribadi hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung meski ia akui pemuda dihadapanya ini sangat berbahaya, terbukti aura yang kini dipancarkan terasa begitu kelam, hingga membuat kulit kerasnya itu seakan mengalami radiasi, ego yang begitu tinggi membuat si Raja kera itu mengabaikan kenyataan tersebut.

Tampak perbandingan yang begitu signifikan ketika keduanya saling berhadapan, tubuh Enma yang tinggi besar dua kali orang dewasa, sedangkan Naruto hanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki fisik diatas rata-rata.

 **"Apa yang kau mau bocah,** 'ucap King Enma dengan sarkas.

Namun Naruto tetap diam tak membalas ucapan Summoner Raja kera itu. Hanya wajah kosong dengan tatapan hampa yang terlihat.

Geram, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat king Enma geram, berani-beraninya pemuda dihadapanya ini mengabaikan pertanyaanya.

 **"Cih ! Berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku makhluk rendah,** 'lanjut Enma yang langsung menghantamkan lengan kananya kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kepalan tangan besar yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh wajahnya hanya tetap diam tak bergeming, sedetik kemudian kepalan tangan besar itu hanya mengenai udara kosong, Enma yang melihat kecepatan pemuda dihadapanya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya, kecepatan gila yang tak bisa diperkirakan sama sekali, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Konohamaru,

Dan-

 **Greeepp**

Sebuah lengan raksasa berwarna hitam pekat yang terbentuk dari gumpalan Chakra itu telah mencekik leher dari sang Raja kera itu tanpa terduga sama sekali.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?, 'tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar menusuk.

 **"Gggaaahh,, le-lepaskan aku bedebah,** 'racau sang Raja kera dengan susah payah, terus meronta untuk melepaskan dari lengan hitam yang kini tengah mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"Pertama,, untuk ukuran Kuchiyose lemah kau terlalu arogan. Yang kedua, kau berfikir seolah kau yang terkuat disini. Yang ketiga, kau berani mengayunkan lenganmu untuk menyentuhku"

"Sadarilah dimana batasmu,, aku tak peduli jika harus melenyapkanmu detik ini juga, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Sorot mata yang tajam terasa begitu mengintimidasi King Enma,

Sedangkan Enma sendiri menyadari jika ia telah membuat pilihan yang salah, dan ia berharap ia bisa lepas dari maut untuk sekedar mengambil pilihan yang tepat.

Lalu dengan mudahnya Naruto menyentakkan lengan Chakra berwarna hitam itu dengan kuat.

Bruagghhhhhhh

 **"Arghhhhhh,, cough,,** 'teriaknya kesakitan ketika tubuh sekeras berlian itu menghantam dinding gua hingga jebol, sungguh kuat, begitulah yang ia rasakan kini, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya akibat hantaman keras tersebut, kini ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan disela-sela runtuhan Batu tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

 **Grakkkk**

 **"Arrrrrrrgggghhhh,,** 'teriakan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya kini terdengar begitu pilu kala Naruto kembali menghantamkan lengan Chakra itu pada tubuh Enma yang tengah tergeletak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Fikirkan kembali sebelum aku benar-benar meremukkan seluruh tulangmu Enma, 'ucap Naruto yang kini sedang berjongkok dihadapan Raja kera yang sedang terbaring lemah.

 **"Ba-baiklah aku mengerti,** 'mau tak mau ia harus merelakan harga dirinya jatuh kalah tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, sungguh ia tau makhluk dihadapanya lebih berbahaya dari Monster sekalipun.

"Baguslah,, 'balas Naruto singkat kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah Konohamaru yang kini merasa ketakutan. sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa terdiam melihat kebengisan Naruto barusan, hanya satu kata yang bisa ia simpulkan,

,,

,,

"Mengerikan".

...

...

...

...

 **To be Continue.**

 **"Yo,,, masih bersama hamba dichapter 03 ini, fiuhhhhh cukup melelahkan juga memeras otak untuk merangkai patah demi patah kata untuk menjadikanya sebuah cerita, tapi,, hamba senang bisa mengapresiasikan imajinasi hamba menjadi sebuah karya yang bisa sahabat semua nikmati.**

 **"Pada Chapter ini hanya berisikan sebuah penyesuaian terlebih dahulu,, lenyap dan mengasingkan diri selama lima tahun dari peradaban dunia Shinobi, melakukan petualangan kesegala penjuru dunia untuk berlatih sekaligus menyembunyikan diri. Membosankan mungkin, namun itulah alur yang bisa hamba mainkan pada chapter kali ini.**

 **"Terimakasih banyak untuk para sahabat fanfiction yang sudah mendukung Story versi hamba ini, semoga Up kali ini bisa menemani waktu santai sahabat Ffn semua, hamba akui masih banyak kesalahan dalam rangkaian kata yang hamba buat ini, hamba masihlah amatir dan hijau, jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

 **"Trimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mau repot Review, Faf, and Follow, jujur hamba sangat menghargai dukungan dan antusias sahabat semua.**

 **"Sekian dari hamba,, sampai ketemu dikesempatan berikutnya sahabat semuanya,,**

 **Hamba permisi undur diri dulu.**

 **Jaa ne...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **pairing : X...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dalam kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Full Typo, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, dll.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Pada masanya aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya, mengakhiri semua yang memang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan, aku tak perduli pandangan kalian tentangku, jika kalian menganggapku jahat dan kejam, maka itulah kenyataan yang menjadi bukti keberadaanku, katakan padaku apa yang bisa makhluk ini lakukan, apakah hanya diam sementara dunia telah membecimu, bahkan ingin menghapuskan keberadaanmu, jangan berbicara omong kosong dan naif.**

 **Karma selalu hadir pada saat-saat akhir dalam sebuah dilema penyesalan, yang kulakukan hanyalah naluri dari seorang makhluk yang ingin bertahan hidup, tak pernah membenci dan tak pernah ingin menyakiti, ini hanyalah sebuah tindak keadilan, dimana darah harus dibalas dengan darah, dan nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa, bukankah itu adil.**

 **Sejujurnya aku tak ingin, dan tak pernah ingin merenggut nyawa dan kehidupan kalian semua, namun aku hanya tak ingin kejadian yang sama menimpa orang lain, dimana nanti harus ada lagi pecundang lain yang menjadi contoh diskriminasi dan ketidakadilan, seperti bocah bodoh waktu itu, hanya ingin diakui dan hidup normal, namun,, lagi-lagi harus tersingkirkan, sudah cukup kebusukan, keserakahan, ketidakadilan, dan keangkuhan terus bertahta ditanah terkutuk ini, dan izinkan makhluk ini untuk mengembalikan semua pada titik awal, kehancuran sebagai penebus dosa mereka yang khianat. Jika ingin menghentikanku,, datang dan angkatlah senjata kalian para dewa, dan mari kita bertempur, dan kita lihat,, siapa yang akan tetap berdiri hingga akhir.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **"Karena aku,, tak akan pernah gentar, dan tunduk kepada bedebah sialan seperti kalian"**

 **Chapter 05.**

 _"Ninja resu Zentai no zetsumetsu no Shunhkan"_

 _ **Part. 01.**_

 **Story.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Pada akhirnya penantianya telah memasuki penghujung akhir dalam kisah rumit kehidupannya, detik-detik pergantian waktu terasa begitu lama, seakan enggan untuk menjalankan tugasnya melakukan pergeseran waktu,, namun itu hanyalah sekedar perumpamaan sederhana, karena walau bagaimanapun, waktu akan terus berjalan, dan mendekati takdir yang telah digariskan waktunya masing-masing.

Berdiri tegap dengan telanjang dada pada sebuah tebing tinggi yang dimana didepanya merupakan bentangan jurang luas dan begitu dalam, dia tokoh utama dalam kisah ini tengah menunggu Fajar datang,, sebagai pengawal hari dan waktu exsekusi masal yang telah ia tunggu.

Perlahan namun pasti, matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk Timur dengan gerak lambat, mulai memberikan pencahayaan sinar pada hari yang masih cukup gelap.

Dan ketika itu pula sinar Mentari mulai menerpa tubuh pemuda tersebut, dengan sebuah cahaya yang menerobos bebas melewati dada kiri pemuda tersebut yang kosong, dan tampaklah bayangan hitam yang mulai terbentuk akibat sisi belakang pemuda tersebut yang tak terkena cahaya matahari, dengan warna putih terang pada bagian kiri dada berbentuk bulat dan pipih.

Dan pada bagian itulah, semuanya berawal, sebuah tragedi awal yang menciptakan sebuah tragedi akhir.

Bahunya yang begitu lebar dan kokoh, bagian perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak, dengan permukaan kulit yang penuh akan Aksara rumit dengan banyaknya luka sayatan, dimana pada bagian punggung tampak sebuah simbol besar berbentuk tengkorak bertanduk banteng, itulah segel kontrak permanen yang akan terus melekat bersamanya hingga akhir.

Kutukan mengerikan yang menjadikanya sebagai sosok makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dari Monster dan Iblis.

Saffier yang telah lama beku itu memandang diam matahari yang mulai merangkak naik, awal hari yang begitu Indah, untuk akhir yang begitu buruk.

"Kematian adalah hukum mutlak bagi mereka, 'gumamnya pelan, mengungkapkan sebait kalimat sederhana yang telah diikrarkan..

 **"Dan kehancuran adalah akhir bagi dunia tempat mereka para pendosa, akan terkubur bersama keangkuhanya sebagai manusia yang telah ingkar, dan semua akan kembali pada titik awal sebagaimana awal dunia ini diciptaka-NYA,** 'lanjut sang rubah hitam menimpali ucapan pemuda yang telah menjadi tuanya tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dari arah belakang terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah sipemuda, dan sudah dipastikan siapa pemilik dari dua langkah kaki tersebut.

"Gaara, Konohamaru, waktunya Exsekusi,, kuberikan kalian pilihan untuk tetap tinggal dan menungguku kembali, atau ikut dan melakukan pembalasan, 'ucap sipemuda dengan nada datar tanpa exspresi.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mampu terdiam, bukan karena apa, tapi,, mereka berdua melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka tercengang, kedua pasang mata tersebut tengah memandang lubang bulat menganga tepat dibagian jantung Naruto, dan juga sebuah Tatto yang melekat erat dibagian punggung, mereka berdua tak menyangka jika pemuda dihadapanya ini benar-benar telah melalui sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk dalam hidupnya.

Naruto yang mengerti hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, siapapun akan bertanya-tanya jika dalam pandanganya disajikan sebuah pemandangan yang tak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat hidup dan bernafas tanpa jantung, mungkin begitulah pemikiran dari Gaara dan Konohamaru saat ini.

Kemudian membalikkan badanya untuk menghadap kedua rekanya tersebut.

"Inilah yang kumaksudkan, aku bukan lagi makhluk seperti kalian, inilah kutukanku, sebagai lambang dari kesengsaraan hidup duniawi, yang tak lagi pantas hidup berdampingan dengan manusia seperti kalian, aku kembali bangkit bersama jiwa baru, yang tak bisa lagi untuk kalian berdua fahami, 'ungkapnya kemudian, memberikan sedikit penjelasan untuk kedua orang dihadapanya yang sedang diliputi pertanyaan dalam benak fikiranya.

Gaara yang telah tersadar terlebih dahulu kini tengah memejamkan matanya untuk meredam gejolak emosinya tatkala itu, ia tau, lubang menganga itulah yang menjadi bukti akhir penindasan mereka pada sahabatnya, kejam dan menyedihkan.

Disusul Konohamaru yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, dengan kepalan tangan yang mengeras, ia tak menyangka, sosok dihadapanya banyak menyimpan misteri dan kejutan mengenaskan untuk sekedar dinalar.

"Naruto, sejauh ini, dunia telah menganggapmu mati, namun tidak bagiku, aku tau kau hanya pergi untuk mempersiapkan diri, bagiku yang mengenalmu cukup lama, kau ibarat manusia yang takkan pernah bisa mati, seakan kau memiliki begitu banyak nyawa. Dan sejauh ini, kami berdua juga tidak hanya duduk diam untuk menunggu, Aku dan Konohamaru berlatih setiap harinya untuk bisa membalaskan apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepadamu. Sejauh ini pula, kami berdua telah memutuskan untuk tetap maju dan terus mengikuti jalanmu, walau itu keneraka sekalipun, kami berdua telah siap untuk bertempur, 'sorot mata tajam kini tampak jelas diiris mata Jade mantan Kazekage kelima tersebut, mungkin memang sudah waktunya Era Shinobi berakhir.

"Yah, Gaara-Ni benar,, semua sudah sejauh ini, tak mungkin bagi kami untuk menoleh kebelakang, aku sudah siap untuk ikut bertempur bersama Ni-san, 'jawab bocah berusia 15 tahun tersebut dengan tegas dan mantap, tak ada lagi candaan atau sekedar untuk melakukan kekonyolan, baginya sudah waktunya untuk berubah, dan bersikap lebih dewasa seperti sosok mentor dihadapanya.

Naruto memandang keduanya dengan diam, dan perlahan tersenyum tipis, sangat-sangat tipis hingga tampak samar tercipta pada sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian"

"Dan untukmu Konohamaru, kali ini kau harus siap untuk langsung bertarung dimedan pertempuran tanpa perlindungan, buktikan jika kau memang pantas disebut sebagai Legacy Hiruzen Sarutobi, 'ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Hai,, aku mengerti, 'jawab Konohamaru mantab tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

..

..

..

 **Change Sceane.**

 **..**

 **..**

Semarak keramaian kini tampak memenuhi sebuah tempat baru yang menjadi markas pusat Aliansi Lima desa besar, terletak di perbatasan lima desa sekaligus, dengan fungsi sebagai pusat komando sekaligus tempat berkumpulnya Shinobi-shinobi di Elemental Nation, memiliki luas beberapa hektar, dengan lima menara yang di masing-masing menara tersebut menunjukkan nama-nama dari lima desa, dan didekat menara tersebut memiliki gerbang masuk masing-masing desa, itulah bukti utama dari ikatan Aliansi perdamaian yang berusaha mereka jaga agar semakin erat dan kuat.

Kini terlihat banyaknya warga biasa serta Shinobi yang berlalu lalang untuk memasuki gerbang, dengan wajah berseri-seri untuk menyaksikan acara festival peringatan 6 tahun perdamaian,, mereka semua begitu antusias untuk terus menghadiri acara tersebut dalam setiap tahunya, karena bagaimanapun perjuangan mereka sewaktu perang dunia Shinobi keempat sungguh terasa berat dan melelahkan, banyak yang dikorbankan untuk meraihnya, kehidupan seperti inilah yang selalu mereka harapkan, tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah atau kejahatan, membuat setiap yang bernyawa bisa bernafas lega.

Rombongan dari masing-masing desa pun mulai berdatangan satu persatu, untung saja tempat tersebut memiliki luas yang begitu besar hingga mampu menampung banyaknya Shinobi yang hadir, terlihat pula beberapa Shinobi-shinobi penting yang cukup berpengaruh, para tetua desa, dan mantan para Hokage.

Sedangkan digerbang masuk untuk Negara Api kini mulai terlihat rombongan dari desa Konoha yang dipimpin langsung Hokage, disusul Shinobi-shinobi lain yang termasuk rekan sang Hokage, kemudian diikuti ribuan Shinobi Konoha itu sendiri. Bahkan terlihat dua Legenda Sannin yang tersisa ikut dalam rombongan Konoha, Tsunade dan Orochimaru, sejauh ini Orochimaru telah menjadi ilmuan resmi dan diakui diKonoha, sedangkan untuk Tsunade hanya menikmati masa pensiunya dikediaman Klan Senju hingga menyebabkannya jarang lagi terlihat, namun sosoknya tetap dianggap penting bagi desa.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk desa lain, karena festival kali ini dibuat semeriah dan sebesar mungkin, guna merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam meraih perdamaian secara serempak.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kini semua telah tertata rapi dan acara akan segera dimulai, Ribuan Shinobi berbaris sesuai bendera Negara masing-masing menghadap sebuah podium yang berisikan ninja-ninja penting yang berperan banyak dalam perang dunia Shinobi Keempat.

,,

,,

Lima kursi terdepan diatas podium telah diduduki oleh lima Kage dari lima desa besar, dari kiri kekanan, tampak wajah-wajah muda pada generasi Kage periode ini, dimana yang tua memilih untuk lengser dari jabatannya dan menikmati masa tuanya ditemani secangkir teh, kemudian dibelakang kursi Kage tersebut tampak diisi oleh mantan para Kage, dan selanjutnya berisikan Ninja-ninja penting lainya termasuk kerabat Kage itu sendiri.

Suasana yang tampak formal dan cukup menegangkan, kemudian terlihat seorang Shinobi yang berjalan kehujung podium untuk memberikan sambutan pembuka.

,,

,,

"Yo,,, apa kabar semuanya,?, 'sapa seorang Jounin yang sudah tidak asing lagi dalam dunia Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi, yah! Itulah sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapan ribuan Shinobi dari berbagai desa, siapa pula yang tak mengenalnya. Seorang Shinobi yang menjadi guru pembimbing bagi pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-empat, sekaligus ikut andil besar dalam perang 6 tahun lalu. Kini sedang berdiri dengan sikap malasnya sebagai perwakilan lima Kage sekaligus untuk memberikan sambutan.

Gemuruh suara tampak begitu memekakkan telinga ketika ribuan Shinobi menjawab dengan serempak begitu bersemangat.

"Ahahaaaa,, baiklah terimakasih atas antusiasnya, langsung saja, tidak banyak yang akan saya sampaikan disini"

"Hari ini, kita telah dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan damai, berdiri sejajar bersama, dan saling menghargai pihak masing-masing desa, semua Shinobi sudah merelakan konflik masing-masing, tak ada lagi kebencian dan dendam yang akan menyebabkan peperangan, kehidupan seperti inilah yang selalu kita harapkan selama ini"

"HORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HIDUP PERDAMAIAAAAN,,, 'teriakan penuh semangat yang menggebu tampak menggema disetiap sudut markas pusat Aliansi.

Mereka yang tengah duduk dipodium pun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia, mengingat kembali moment-moment perjuangan mereka ketika peperangan yang banyak merenggut nyawa, meskipun beberapa berhasil dibangkitkan kembali, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika banyak nyawa lainya yang harus benar-benar pergi.

"Dan sekarang kita disini kembali berkumpul untuk mengenang perjuangan dan pengorbanan untuk bisa meraih kemenangan, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk Shinobi dari lima desa yang dengan gagah beraninya maju dimedan perang waktu itu, tanpa ikatan Aliansi ini, kita tak mungkin bisa meraih kemenangan dan menikmatinya hingga saat ini"

"mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, setelah ini kalian semua bisa bebas berpesta, dan acara akan segera dilanjutkan dimana nanti para Kage akan melakukan rapat, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya"

"YA,, HIDUP ALIANSIIIIIIIII"

"HIDUP GOKAGEEEEEEEE"

"HORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **Skiptime.**

Suasana dalam ruang rapat kini tampak hening dan cukup tegang, bukan karena masalah perselisihan, melainkan karena tema pembicaraan, fikiran buruk mulai mengganggu kewarasan mereka.

"Heeemmm,, tampaknya masalah yang kita hadapi kali ini begitu rumit, mimpi yang terus berulang seperti sebuah virus yang menyerang mental kita semua secara perlahan, 'gumam pria kekar dengan rambut putih yang sedang menyangga dagunya, "Darui" yang merupakan Godaime-Raikage.

"Hn, begitulah, aku kira kejadian aneh itu hanya terjadi pada kami penduduk Konoha, 'balasnya dengan mata terpejam, mengingat kembali satu-persatu mimpi itu menyerangnya dan juga keluarganya.

"Awalnya kami juga berfikir demikian Hokage-dono, kami juga sengaja menyembunyikan hal itu, bagaimanapun hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang begitu buruk jika harus diketahui dunia luar, terdengar konyol mungkin, tapi kami juga tak bisa mengambil resiko, 'lanjut Yondaime-Tsucikage, "Kurotsuchi".

"Hah,,, terkadang aku juga bingung,, bagaimana mungkin hal aneh semacam itu bisa terjadi, dan aku setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan Raikage-dono,, "Seperti sebuah virus yang menyerang mental kita semua secara perlahan", 'lanjut Kankurou menambahkan. Dan ucapan tersebut juga didukung Mizukage yang menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Dan kemudian tampak suasana kembali hening larut dalam fikiranya masing-masing, dan firasat buruk mulai beterbangan diotak mereka masing-masing. Mulai menggerogoti pemikiran positif yang mencoba mereka bangun untuk mengenyahkan segala sesuatu yang menjadi beban mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Wajah-wajah yang pada awal kedatangan mereka ketempat ini menunjukkan senyum bahagia perlahan pudar, digantikan wajah kecemasan dan kegelisahan.

Disudut lain seorang perempuan bersurai Indigo tengah berdiri termenung menatap kaca jendela yang dihadapannya terbentang ribuan pohon, sengaja menyendiri untuk menenangkan fikiranya, karena bagaimanapun, bayangan dari wajah sosok itu seakan terus mengejarnya.

Wajahnya nampak pucat, iris lavender itu kembali berkaca-kaca, kesedihanya yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk dibendung, dan-,,

 **Tess**

 **Tessss**

Memang perempuan yang begitu rapuh dan lemah, airmata selalu menjadi penutup setiap ketakutanya.

 **Brughhhh**

Jatut berlutut dan terisak, ia tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bertahan, pada akhirnya ia sadar, ia telah berlumur dosa, menghianati pemuda itu dengan begitu keji, penyesalan, sudah sangat jauh dari kata terlambat. Berharap dosanya termaafkan, hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan.

'A-apa yang telah kulakukan, 'rintihnya dalam hati sembari memandang kedua telapak tanganya.

Anganya mengingat jauh memori yang telah lama terkubur direlung jiwanya, sosok bocah berambut pirang yang dengan gagah berani melawan tiga bocah yang lebih tua darinya pada musim salju, dalam anganya ia melihat gadis kecil tengah menangis ketakutan ketika dihadapanya tiga bocah laki-laki tengah mengganggu dan mengolok-oloknya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara cempreng dari arah lain.

"Heiiiii, berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu gadis itu"

"Heh,, siapa kau?, 'balas salah satu dari tiga bocah laki-laki yang tengah mengganggu gadis kecil dalam pandangannya.

"Aku adalah,,, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage masa depan Konoha"

,,

,,

Sekali lagi, dirinya terperangkap dalam kubangan ingatan yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum kala ia masih remaja dulu.

"Na-naruto-kun, 'bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Hina,, benar-benar dirinya merasa hina dan kotor.

Andai ada pilihan, ia ingin kembali pada masa itu, masa dimana ia bisa melihat senyum dari mataharinya kembali, namun apa mau dikata, ketidakmungkinan tidak akan selalu dapat disemogakan, waktu tak kan pernah terulang.

..

..

..

Waktu kini tengah menunjukkan terik yang begitu menyayat kulit, pada siang yang terasa begitu panas tak menyurutkan semangat mereka yang tengah berpesta, menikmati hidangan dengan minum-minuman yang memabukkan, tertawa dengan lepas, saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman, tak ada lagi perbedaan, hingga perlahan suasana itu mulai berubah.

Pada angkasa yang begitu luas, langit yang semula putih dengan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan, kini telah tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang begitu kelabu, meredupkan sinar cahaya disiang hari Elemental Nation, angin yang semula begitu tenang memanjakan nafas, kini bertiup kencang hingga terasa menyesakkan, suara burung-burung gagak terdengar riuh mengiringinya, dan gonggongan anjing liar disetiap sudut hutan mulai memberikan pertanda jika sebuah petaka besar akan datang.

,,

,,

"Astaga,,, apa yang terjadi, 'gumam salah seorang Shinobi ketika merasakan hawa yang tak begitu mengenakkan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku seperti pernah merasakan saat seperti ini entah kapan, 'balas Shinobi lain ikut menimpali. Sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat fenomena serupa yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Kau benar,,, suasana ini, entah mengapa terasa begitu buruk"

,,

,,

 **Deggggggg**

"Sa-sasuke-kun,, ada apa dengan langitnya,, 'ucapnya ketika Emerald miliknya mengamati langit yang berubah hitam melingkupi seluruh daratan yang disebut Elemental Nation.

Namun yang dipanggil hanya diam, bibir itu terkunci rapat, Onix hitam kelam itu berkilat tajam, giginya bergemelatuk merasakan sensasi ini, sensasi kegelapan yang akan menghadirkan sebuah petaka besar.

"Entahlah Sakura, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu"

"Dimana Hinata?, 'tanyanya kemudian.

"Uuuummm kalo tidak salah Hinata sedang beristirahat dikamar menemani Hirata dan Sarada tidur, 'jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Sakura,, kau kembalilah kekamar bergabung dengan Hinata dan anak-anak, aku akan menemui Kage lainya untuk mendiskusikan hal ini"

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti"

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan sang suami yang kini tengah terselimuti kekhawatiran tinggi.

'Mungkinkah ini hal besar itu', 'gumamnya dalam hati kemudian.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

"Hokage-sama, anda sedang ditunggu diruang rapat saat ini juga, para Kage dan mantan Kage telah berkumpul untuk membicarakan fenomena aneh ini, 'ucap salah satu Shinobi yang kini tengah membungkuk hormat kepada pemimpin desa Konoha itu.

"Hn, segera perketat penjagaan diseluruh area, laporkan jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, 'perintahnya dengan nada tegas dengan penuh Wibawa.

"Dimengerti, saya permisi"

,,

,,

Dan semua hal yang menjadi ketakutan mereka selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah, Gemetar, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, ketika sebuah kabut hitam entah dari mana asalnya mulai melingkupi tempat tersebut.

 **Duaaarrrrrrr**

Petir menggelegar dengan begitu dahsyat. Seakan mengguncang permukaan daratan yang tengah mereka pijaki, semakin lama semakin terasa begitu mencekam, semua terdiam dengan tubuh ketakutan. Peluh membasahi kulit mereka.

Hening!

Hingga sebuah langkah kaki terdengar begitu menegangkan dibalik pekatnya kabut hitam.

 **Tap,,,**

 **Tap,,**

Detik terasa begitu mendebarkan, seluruh pasang mata yang berada ditempat tersebut menajamkan pandangan mereka kedalam kabut hitam tempat dimana arah suara derap langkah kaki itu berasal.

 **Tap,,**

Perlahan namun pasti kabut hitam yang menghalangi pandangan mereka mulai menipis, dan puluhan ribu pasang mata itu dapat melihat satu sosok misterius yang perawakannya masih belum juga terlihat jelas, sesaat kemudian, ketika kabut hitam tadi telah hilang seutuhnya, ribuan mata itu tengah melotot tak percaya.

 **Degggggggg**

Wajah familiar itu, warna rambut itu, hanya satu yang ada dalam fikiran mereka, pemuda yang sering menghantui mereka.

,,

"Apa kabar?, 'sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk terucap dari bibir sosok tersebut, seiring dengan pandangan mata kosong layaknya mayat hidup.

,,

"Ti-tidak mungkin,,, di-dia-,,,

"K-kau benar,, ti-tidak salah lagi"

"Dan ba-bagaimana Monster itu masih hidup"

"Ce-cepat beri tahu para Ka-,,

 **Jleebbbbbb**

"Ohookkkkkkkk,,,

Darah telah menyembur deras sebagai pembukaan parade dari sang legenda, tubuh seorang Shinobi dengan sebuah ikat kepala berlambang pusaran dan daun telah menjadi korban pertama dalam exsekusinya, lengah kokoh yang dimiliki sosok tersebut telah bersarang di jantung Shinobi Konoha tersebut hingga menembus punggung belakang.

 **Braghhhhhhh**

Kemudian dengan mudahnya melempar mayat tersebut kesembarang arah.

Semua Shinobi ditempat itu masih terdiam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Mereka teringat dengan mimpi yang pernah mereka alami ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Benar-benar bengis, dan lebih kejam dari seorang Madara dalam membunuh.

,,

"JANGAN HANYA DIAM CEPAT BERITAHU GOKAGEEE, 'teriak salah seorang Shinobi hingga membuyarkan semua lamunan mereka.

"Ba-baikkkk"

,,

Sosok yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu kini tengah memandang kosong ribuan Shinobi dihadapannya, dalam pandangannya ia hanya melihat kumpulan Shinobi itu hanya sebagai serangga tak berguna.

,,

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat Serang monster itu, 'dengan segenap keberanian seluruh Shinobi yang berada ditempat tersebut berinisiatif untuk melawan sosok dihadapannya.

"Yah,, mari kita Serang bersama-sama"

"HEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

,,

,,

Dan tiba saatnya bagi sang predator untuk menerkam mangsanya setelah sekian lama mengintai.

"Waktu kalian telah berakhir, 'ikrarnya kemudian, satu nyawa telah ia kirim pada dunia kehampaan, dan pastinya, jumlah itu akan segera berubah. Tak ada exspresi apapun, hanya kekosongan yang bisa digambarkan dalam potretnya.

Kemudian, Naruto berjalan pelan kedepan untuk menyambut setiap Shinobi yang berniat menyerangnya.

 **Deb**

 **Grakkkk**

"ARRGGHHHHHHH, 'lolongan kesakitan mulai terdengar, ketika dengan tenangnya Naruto merobek rahang seorang Shinobi.

 **Bruggggghh**

Seonggok mayat dengan tubuh dan rahang tanpa kepala telah tergeletak mengenaskan, dengan otak yang tercecer menjijikkan disekitarnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang bangkai itu dengan kosong, tangan kananya masih mencengkram rahang kepala bagian atas dengan erat. Kemudian ia hancurkan dalam sekali remas.

Tanganya sudah mulai berlumuran darah hina para penghianat, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap bangkai itu, dari arah belakang sebuah ayunan pedang telah hampir menebasnya.

 **Greppppp**

"A-apa? "

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap pedang tersebut, lalu menoleh pelan kearah sipemenggal, saffier bekunya berkilat tajam.

 **Brughhh**

Hanya sekedar tatapan, Shinobi itu telah terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa, kemudian dengan bengisnya Naruto menendang kepala mayat itu hingga hancur.

,,

,,

"Di-dia benar-benar Monster"

"Ba-bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? "

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja para Kage datang, dan terus berusaha menyerang Monster biadab itu"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-,,,

"AMPUUUUUUN, MAAFKAN AKU, KUMOHOON"

"Ini tidaklah seberapa, 'jawabnya tenang, kemudian kedua lengan kokohnya ia genggamkan erat pada kedua pergelangan mata kaki Shinobi yang menerima giliran penyiksaannya.

Mata Shinobi dari Kirigakure itu melotot, ketakutan sangat jelas tersirat diraut wajahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, ti-tidak jangan, jang-,,

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tanpa rasa kasihan Naruto merobek tubuh Shinobi itu menjadi dua bagian, dan melemparkan dua bagian tubuh tersebut seperti sampah begitu saja.

Semua mata menyaksikannya, dia kembali, dan mulai merampas nyawa di antara mereka satu persatu.

,,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan satu persatu dari mantan sahabatnya mulai berdatangan, mereka yang baru saja datang hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak muntah ketika dihadapanya disajikan pemandangan yang memilukan, beberapa mayat tampak terbaring bersimbah darah tanpa anggota tubuh yang utuh.

"Astagaaaa,,, makhluk apa yang telah melakukan hal biadab seperti ini, 'gumam seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri disamping seekor anjing putih yang terlihat ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar.

"E-entahlah, ini tidak seperti pembunuhan, tapi,,,,,

"Pembantaian, 'sahut Shikamaru menimpali ucapan istrinya, Sabaaku Temari.

 **Glekkkk**

Beberapa perempuan tampak meneguk ludahnya ketika mendengar kata "Pembantaian".

Ino yang berdiri disamping Sai merasa terganggu ketika kakiknya tengah menginjak sesuatu yang becek seperti sebuah lumpur, dengan gerakan patah-patah Ino menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang kini tengah diinjaknya, dan kemudian matanya melotot ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang hancur berhiaskan darah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'jeritnya histeris ketika sadar jika apa yang diinjaknya adalah sebuah otak yang telah hancur.

 **Grepppp**

"S-sai-kun,, a-apakah itu sebuah otak, 'dengan pandangan penuh jijik Ino langsung memeluk Sai yang berada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya begitu,, "jawab Sai dengan seadanya, dirinya tau, ini bukanlah saatnya menunjukkan senyuman.

Pandangan mereka terus menelisik kesegala arah berusaha menemukan siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya menyerang Markas Pusat Aliansi seorang diri, dan dihujung pandangan, mereka para Kage, Rokkie 12, beserta Mantan para Kage dapat melihat jelas sesok tubuh yang berdiri tegap memandang kearah lain membelakangi mereka semua, hanya tampak ciri dari surai pirang emas yang tercemar cairan merah kental yang bergerak sesekali. Kemudian dipunggung sosok tersebut mereka dapat membaca sebuah tulisan yang sebagian tertutup helaian rambutnya.

 **"Kurayami no Sora"**

Kegelapan, kata itulah yang mereka baca.

Onix hitam kelam sang Hokage terus mengamati sosok tersebut yang tak kunjung membalikkan badan, pupil matanya menajam ketika ia seperti merasakan Chakra yang begitu dikenalnya pada diri pemuda itu,, hingga kemudian ia melebarkan matanya tatkala dugaanya jatuh pada satu nama.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, jangan bilang-,,, 'gumamnya tertahan seketika, bukan hanya Sasuke yang mampu menyimpulkan, tetapi banyak diantara mereka yang mulai sadar siapa sosok yang kini berhadapan mereka.

Dan dengan gerak pelan sosok itu mulai membalikkan badanya, seluruh pasang mata yang baru saja tiba segera menajamkan pandangan mereka, entah mengapa rasa gugup muncul hanya dengan menunggu wajah dari sosok misterius yang telah membunuh beberapa Shinobi dengan begitu kejam.

Dan-,,,

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Degggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, dia-,,

"U-uzumaki Naruto"

"K-kau benar,, ti-tidak salah lagi, wajah itu,, mimpi buruk itu, dia benar-benar telah bangkit"

"Siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi buruk itu lagi, 'ucap Kiba yang entah mengapa merasa gila.

"Dan maaf Kiba, sepertinya ini bukanlah mimpi buruk itu lagi, tapi,, sebuah kenyataan buruk, 'jawab Shino mengomentari ucapan Kiba barusan.

,,

,,

Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam ketika melihat reaksi dari mantan sahabatnya, kembali mengingat dengan jelas ketika waktu itu, dirinya yang seorang diri tengah direndahkan, diremehkan, dan ingin dihapuskan. Biru saffier itu perlahan mengamati satu persatu diantara mereka, menurutnya ada yang kurang, yah, kedua perempuan sialan itu tak tampak sama sekali dalam pandanganya, tapi, cepat atau lambat semua akan segera terjawab.

Sungguh bibir mereka kini terkunci rapat, tak mampu untuk sekedar berucap, mereka tak menyangka jika sosok itu benar-benar nyata, perlahan namun pasti, wajah-wajah itu berubah memucat.

,,

"Aku kembali-,,,

Dan sebuah ucapan dingin nan menusuk mulai memicu terjadinya sebuah kepanikan.

 **Sretttttt..**

"Dari Neraka,, 'tanpa siapapun menduganya Naruto kini telah berada tepat disamping Rokudaime-Hokage. Dengan posisi yang terlihat saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

 **Deggggg**

Kedua manik hitam kelam itu membola dengan sempurna, sebuah kecepatan pergerakan gila menurutnya, bukanlah Shunsin ataupun Jutsu Teleportasi Ruang dan Waktu lainya.

Tak ingin terus terkejut, sang Hokage lekas menyabetkan Kusanagi miliknya kearah makhluk disampingnya.

 **Swuussshhhh**

Hembusan angin menerpa surai pirangnya tatkala pedang yang ditebaskan Sasuke berhenti beberapa centi dari samping wajahnya, pandangan mata tetap kosong kedepan.

Dan pada saat itu pula, semua mata ditempat tersebut tengah melotot seakan ingin terlepas dari rongga tengkorak kepalanya, pedang Legenda itu, pedang yang dirumorkan sebagai yang tertajam didunia, kini ditahan hanya dengan tangan kosong, sekarang mereka percaya, dia telah kembali dari dasar jurang Neraka untuk memberikan penghukuman, satu persatu, mulai menyadari, Naruto yang sekarang, benar-benar telah berubah, fisik yang tampak begitu kokoh tinggi besar, wajah putih bersih tanpa ada kecacatan, surai pirang jabrik yang dulu seperti duren, sekarang bak helaian emas lembut yang cukup memanjang sepunggung, ditambah anting hitam yang sesekali terlihat itu, yah! "Dia" telah kembali.

"Singkirkan mainan ini, 'gumamnya pelan tanpa menoleh sipemilik pedang yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

'A-apa, sial! Dia benar-benar seperti dimimpiku,, 'racaunya dalam hati.

Dan kemudian sebuah tubuh berbalut petir telah melesat cepat dari tempatnya, Naruto hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas, namun terkesan tajam dan berbahaya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hantaman Lariat dari Raikage ke-lima a.k.a Darui mengenai wajah Naruto, namun dengan reflek dan insting yang tidak diragukan lagi dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan lengan kirinya yang bebas dari arah depan kesamping kiri, dan-,,

 **Bruaghhhhhh**

 **Wussssshhh**

 **Brakkkkk**

"Uhuk,, si-sial, pukulanya kuat sekali, 'batin Darui yang kini tengah memegangi kepala bagian kirinya yang menjadi sarang dari ayunan kuat lengan kiri Naruto.

,,

Setelah itu mereka semua melompat mundur, dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto, meningkatkan kewaspadaan adalah cara yang tepat untuk mereka terapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, penuh kesiagaan, karena maut,, bisa merenggut kehidupan mereka kapan saja.

Bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri, memutuskan untuk Shunshin ketempat yang lebih aman untuk mempersiapkan diri, ia hanya khawatir, jika nanti istri dan anaknya datang ketempat ini.

Larut dalam keheningan, hingga sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu jahat mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"Khekhekheee, sebegitu takutnya kah kalian kepada makhluk yang dikutuk ini?, 'senang, yah,, entah mengapa Naruto begitu menikmati exspresi dari wajah bedebah-bedebah dihadapannya, sebuah hiburan tersendiri menurutnya, sudah sejak lama ia ingin melihat satu persatu diantara mereka merasakan apa itu rasa takut.

 **Degggg**

Dan ucapan dari Naruto barusan membuat semua yang berada ditempat tersebut tersentak kaget, apa katanya barusan? "

Dikutuk?, "What the Heel"

,,

,,

Angin kencang menyapu daratan tempat festifal perdamaian yang berubah begitu kelam, hawa kegelapan telah kembali mendominasi dunia, "Dia"yang telah bangkit, telah menyapa jiwa para pendosa. Jiwa-jiwa kotor itu, sudah tak layak lagi mengisi dunia, dan sekarang, semuanya baru saja dimulai.

Namun, Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, dengan Ego yang begitu tinggi, seberapapun ia merasa takut dan khawatir, arogan selalu menjadi wadah utamanya.

"Cih,, Uzumaki Naruto,, aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup, tapi jangan kira kau merasa hebat dengan berfikir akan menang melawan kami semua,, 'tatapan nyalang ia tujukan kepada makhluk yang kini berdiri dengan tenang beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Yah, itu benar,, aku tak menyangka kematianmu hanyalah kepalsuan, tapi, kali ini kami semua akan benar-benar menangkapmu, dan kemudian menyiksamu hidup-hidup, 'tatapan remeh dan merendahkan kembali menghiasi wajah-wajah itu, entah apa yang membuat sipengucap yang tidak lain adalah Mei Terumi, mantan Kage ke-lima Kirigakure itu begitu percaya diri.

,,

,,

 **'Bodoh!,,** 'begitulah yang tengah difikirkan dari sang Legenda penguasa kaum Youkai dan siluman, matanya tetap terpejam untuk menunggu hal yang menarik minatnya, meski pada hakekatnya, ia tak menyangka sang Host benar-benar melakukan pembantaian melebihi expestasinya, benar-benar pantas untuk menerima takdirnya sebagai sang Exsekutor.

Sedangkan Naruto entah mengapa merasa sedikit jengkel mendengar ucapan omong kosong yang mengisi pendengarannya. Kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi, tanpa tau apa yang kini tengah mereka hadapi.

Menyiksanya hidup-hidup katanya? Oh ayolah lelucon apalagi sekarang.

"Jika kau tidak benar-benar mati waktu itu, maka,,, saat ini kau akan benar-benar tamat bocah!, 'dengan aroganya Raikage ke-empat menambahkan ucapan dari para Kage lainya, entah mengapa Raikage begitu geram melihat kembali wajah itu, wajah yang sesekali pernah mampir dalam bunga tidurnya.

"Oh lihat,, ternyata selama ini bedebah ini masih hidup heh, sungguh hal yang mengejutkan, tapi tetap saja, kau akan berakhir seperti waktu itu, 'ucapan sarkas sudah tidak tabu lagi bagi mantan Tsucikage ke-tiga a.k.a Oonoki.

Entah karena apa, tapi kepercayaan diri mulai kembali terbangun pada adrenalin mereka secara pelan, mungkin mereka berfikir, sungguh mustahil bagi satu orang untuk mengalahkan ribuan orang, meski hal itu pernah terbantahkan oleh "Uchiha Madara"

Akan tetapi,, mereka semua harus segera bersiap menelan ludah mereka kembali ketika "Dia" akan mulai menunjukkan betapa berbahaya Shinobi yang mereka rendahkan saat ini, dan akan memberikan kesan hidup paling mengerikan sepanjang hidup mereka sebelum jiwa mereka hanyut dalam kesengsaraan dan derita.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, diam ditengah ribuan Shinobi, dari Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, dan Kage, berdiri ditengah-tengah Shinobi hebat yang berniat kembali membinasakannya.

Wajahnya nampak tenang dan begitu santai, tanpa merasa sedikitpun tertekan atau bahkan ketakutan, justru inilah yang ia harapkan, berkumpul dalam satu wadah, dan mengeksekusinya, agar mereka melihat, bagaimana makhluk yang mereka sebut Monster melahap jiwa mereka satu persatu dengan kejam.

"Heh, mungkin aku terlalu khawatir dengan mimpi sialan itu, kau tetaplah Naruto sipecundang, dan kenyataan itu takkan pernah berubah ataupun terbantahkan sampai kapanpun, 'ujar Ino kemudian, melupakan ketakutannya beberapa saat lalu, bagaimanapun ia merasa kembali tenang ketika banyak Shinobi hebat ditempatnya sekarang, jadi tidak mungkin jika pecundang itu akan melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ada dimimpinya.

,,

,,

"Begitukah,, lalu,,, mengapa tidak kita mulai saja pestanya, 'gumamnya dengan nada yang tersimpan makna tersendiri dalam kata pesta.

,,

,,

Dan kemudian perang benar-benar telah dimulai, semarak teriakan perang terdengar menggema disetiap sudut markas pusat aliansi lima desa besar, berbagai macam senjata tampak mereka genggam ditangan, dengan mental yang kembali terbangun akibat kesombongan pemimpin mereka, dengan semangat menggebu mereka kembali menyerang pemuda yang tampak diam, namun,, tak ada yang tau, jika sebuah seringai bak serigala lapar baru saja berlalu dari bibirnya.

'Kau sudah siap kawan?, 'ucapnya sumringah dalam hati.

 **'Khukhukhuuu,, kapanpun Gaki,, lakukan seindah mungkin, dan berikan tontonan terbaik,** 'seperti sebuah konspirasi, keduanya menyeringai bengis, karna saat yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah memasuki detik-detik penghabisan.

Dan kemudian satu persatu Shinobi mulai melancarkan serangan mereka kepada Naruto, ada yang melempar Shuriken, menebaskan pedang, menyayatkan kunai mereka. Namun entah bagaimana tak ada satupun serangan-serangan amatir itu mengenai target.

 **Grepppp**

 **Brakk**

"Ohokkkkkk"

Kembali Naruto membunuh seorang Shinobi dengan begitu brutal dan ganas, menghancurkan dada mereka dengan sekali hantam.

"Matilah bedebahhh, 'teriak lantang seorang Shinobi dengan begitu percaya diri. Berusaha menebaskan pedang berlapis Chakra angin kepada Naruto.

 **Grepp**

Dan kemudian mata Shinobi itu melotot tak percaya ketika pedangnya patah dengan begitu mudahnya saat Naruto menangkap pedang tersebut dengan begitu kuat.

 **Jlebbb.**

"ARRGGGGGGGGHHHH"

Teriakan pilu mengiringi kematiannya ketika patahan pedang yang digenggam Naruto tertancap dikepalanya menembus tengkorak belakang. Kemudian Naruto menghantamkan kakinya kekepala itu hingga hancur, darah seakan bertebaran, mulai mewarnai tanah coklat tempatnya berpijak.

Mengingat banyaknya Shinobi yang menyerang membuat Naruto kembali bergerak liar, entah mengapa, nafsu membunuhnya begitu tak terkendali.

Satu Shinobi, dua Shinobi, tiga Shinobi, mulai berguguran dengan cara yang memprihatinkan.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH"

Tak bisa untuk tidak menjerit ketika Naruto merobek perutnya, hingga tampak pemandangan yang begitu menjijikkan, biru saffier itu mulai menunjukkan kilat kegelapanya, hawa mencekam kembali mereka rasakan, terus bergerak dan bergerak, kepala yang terpisah dari badanya, tangan yang tak lagi melekat, terlihat beberapa diantara ribuan Shinobi itu berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

Syok,,,, yah! Itulah exspresi yang kebanyakan mereka tunjukkan, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto menghabisi nyawa para Shinobi.

"Hoeeeekkk,,, 'terlihat beberapa Kunoichi yang memuntahkan isi perut mereka karena tak bisa lagi menahan mual yang sejak awal berusaha mereka tahan. Sungguh baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan kekejaman nyata yang begitu biadap tak berperikemanusiaan.

Bau anyir darah perlahan menyeruak kepermukaan, tubuh yang tercerai berai, tergeletak membentuk kubangan mayat, kaki, tangan, dan kepala berserakan dimedan pembantaian.

Para Kage tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka saat itu pula.

'Aku tak percaya ini,, "Dia",, lebih mengerikan dari Madara, 'meski arogan sekalipun, dalam hati ia dengan terbuka mengungkapkan kejujuranya, tak bisa dipungkiri jika sesungguhnya ia begitu takut, lewat mimpi semua perlahan terjawab sedikit demi sedikit, dan ia pribadi tak ingin jika ketakutanya menjadi kenyataan.

'Cih,, ternyata bedebah itu semakin bertambah kuat, 'gumam A dalam hati.

Dengan bengis Naruto mulai membabat Shinobi-shinobi itu, hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, dengan dukungan Stamina yang telah kelewat batas, dengan insting seekor predator, menerkam dan menghancurkan.

"HARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, 'teriak Naruto murka ketika ia menghantamkan sebuah kepala kepada Batu besar didekatnya.

 **Brakkkkkk**

Hancur dan tewas sia-sia, entah hal apa yang mendasari mereka untuk melakukan hal sejauh ini. Mengorbankan nyawa sia-sia hanya untuk menuruti perintah pemimpinya. Meski mereka tau, nyawa mereka sedang dikorbankan kepada Monster dihadapannya.

 **Brugh**

Bangkai itu terhempas dengan pasrah, tak ada lolongan kesakitan. Karena sebelum sempat berteriak, kepalanya telah hancur terlebih dulu.

 **Deb**

Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan Naruto menjadikan tubuh tak bernyawa itu sebagai tumpuan kakinya,, matanya menatap nyalang Shinobi-shinobi yang tersisa, tak ada yang berani lagi mendekat untuk menyerangnya, karena kematian selalu menjadi akhir bagi mereka yang datang sebagai musuh.

 **Glekkkk**

Kini seluruh mata mulai melihat ketakutan yang nyata, sebagai ganti dari perwujudan semu mimpi mereka setiap malam, dan jika mereka fikir, semua terdapat kesamaan, pembantaian satu persatu, yang menjadi akhir bagi mereka ras Shinobi.

Airmata kesedihan terpancar jelas dimata mereka ketika melihat rekan-rekan mereka tewas dengan mengenaskan, marah, sedih, benci, menyesal, seakan bercampur aduk dan membuat mereka mulai putus asa. Dan disaat demikian tak ada yang dengan rela melindungi mereka, teringat akan kisah masa lalu ketika perang dunia Shinobi ke-empat, dimana seorang pemuda dengan gagah berani melindungi mereka dimedan perang, tanpa takut kehilangan nyawanya, namun dengan bodohnya mereka mengikuti kehendak pemimpin mereka untuk menghianati sipemuda tersebut.

Dan kini karena pemimpin mereka juga, mereka harus tewas sia-sia, kedamaian yang mereka dapatkan nyatanya tidaklah kekal, karna sang pahlawan sendirilah yang memilih untuk menghancurkan kedamaian yang telah diciptakannya, sungguh mata hati mereka telah dibutakan oleh keegoisan yang begitu hina, sadar akan dosa, dan konsekwensi dari apa yang telah mereka sebabkan.

Dan kini mereka telah siap, jika seandainya mereka menjadi korban berikutnya, pemimpin yang selalu mereka agungkan, nyatanya hanya diam melihat Shinobinya tewas satu persatu dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

,,

,,

Dalam keadaan mencekam tersebut tak ada yang bergerak seinchi pun, para Shinobi itu, telah jatuh pada mental terendah, menyebabkan mereka tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bergerak.

Naruto tetap berdiri tegap dengan gagahnya, angin kencang mengibarkan surai pirang bersamaan dengan jubah hitam miliknya, berdiri ditengah-tengah kumpulan potongan daging manusia dan darah, menunjukkan sendiri siapa predator sebenarnya, jubah hitam itu penuh akan noda darah dari ratusan nyawa yang telah diambil.

 **Kwak kwakk kwakkkkk**

Perlahan burung gagak dan pemakan bangkai lainya datang berbondong-bondong ketika mencium bau anyir darah, seakan mendapatkan undangan untuk ikut merayakan festival berdarah tersebut, dan kemudian mulai menikmati bangkai-bangkai yang sebelumnya merupakan kumpulan manusia yang hidup.

Ia masih belum puas sebelum semuanya ia binasakan, dan pada penghujungnya ia akan menjemput satu persatu nama dalam daftar hitam miliknya.

Melarikan diri pun sangat tidak mungkin, karena tempat tersebut telah terselubung Kekkai kuat yang tak mampu ditembus, penuh akan perhitungan memang, karena Naruto takkan membiarkan siapapun lolos dari mautnya.

,,

"Siall,, ada apa dengan para Shinobi itu,, kenapa mereka hanya diam saja?, racau Kiba kemudian ketika matanya mengamati seluruh Shinobi yang tersisa tak lagi beranjak untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Entahlah Kiba, tapi sesuatu telah mengguncang mental mereka, 'sahut Shino kemudian.

"Hokage-dono, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan Monster itu, 'tanya Yondaime-Tsucikage a.k.a Kurotsuchi.

"Aku setuju dengan Tsucikage, sepertinya mereka para Shinobi telah jatuh dalam ketakutan dan keputusasaan untuk bertarung lagi"

Disisi lain, Naruto sudah siap untuk melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, dan muak melihat wajah-wajah mereka para pengkhianat, terlebih ketika melihat wajah dari Rivalnya, sungguh, ia benar-benar muak, namun semua itu tertutup oleh wajah kosong miliknya yang seakan tak memiliki emosi, dan kemudian ia melihat satu persatu diantara mereka mulai berlari menyerangnya.

,,

 **KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU**

 **FUTON : KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU**

Dari arah depan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah Jutsu bola api yang disupport sebuah gelombang angin, bola api yang semula hanya berdiameter sekitar 1 meter tersebut tampak ukuranya melebar berkali-kali lipat akibat tekanan Jutsu futon.

Dan-,,

 **Wushhhhhh**

 **Duarrrrrrrr**

Hantaman kombinasi dari kedua Jutsu tesebut tepat mengenai sang target dengan telak,

Semua mata melihat hal tersebut bertanya-tanya. "Apakah sebegitu mudahnya Monster itu dikalahkan?, mereka tidaklah bodoh, bahkan jika ingin, pemuda itu bisa menghindari terjangan Jutsu itu dengan mudah, namun, apa yang difikirkan Monster dihadapannya itu, bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam oleh kobaran api yang terasa begitu panas. Dapat terlihat jelas, bagaimana pemuda itu terbakar habis tanpa merasa sedikitpun kesakitan.

Setelah kobaran api itu berlalu mereka hanya dapat melihat seonggok tubuh yang telah hangus dalam abu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semudah itukah?, entahlah, mereka takkan pernah tahu, karena mereka tak ingin lagi untuk cepat memberikan kesimpulan. Karena bagaimanapun semua tak sesimple itu, seakan hidup adalah teka-teki.

Suasana mendadak hening, bibir mereka lagi-lagi terkunci rapat tak bersuara, seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh keadaan, namun,, beberapa saat kemudian mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas, sisa-sisa abu pembakaran tadi tampak kembali membentuk sesosok tubuh, tubuh yang merupakan bentuk asli dari abu hitam tadi. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama tubuh itu telah terbentuk sempurna.

Perasaan takut, perlahan mulai mereka rasakan,, syok seakan terus berulang, melihat bagaimana Naruto kembali bangkit dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Monster itu bangkit kembali, 'guman Maito Guy dengan mulut menganga, matanya tampak menunjukkan reaksi yang begitu terkejut.

"Entahlah Guy, tapi yang jelas,, itu buruk, sangat-sangat buruk!, 'sahut Kakashi kemudian, jujur,, dirinya kini telah digerogoti oleh penyesalan dan kekhawatiran, namun menyesal sudah tak lagi berguna, maaf pun sudah terlambat, jadi, ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melawan pemuda yang tak lain adalah sosok muridnya dulu, anak dari mendiang Sensei-nya, dan semua itu telah berlalu ketika moment penghianatan itu ia lakukan. Menyebabkan bangkitnya jiwa baru yang penuh dendam dalam diri mantan muridnya itu.

Takut,, itulah yang kini terlihat diraut wajah Kunoichi dari lima desa besar, ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik, ditambah suasana yang begitu mencekam, ketika menengok kiri dan kanan, mereka hanya mampu melihat kumpulan bangkai manusia yang mulai dicabik-cabik binatang buas, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mereka ketika sekilas melihat tatapan mata Naruto, tatapan kosong bak mayat hidup, tak berexspresi, terlihat tenang namun begitu berbahaya ketika bergerak.

Sedangkan Orochimaru yang sedari tadi diam mengamati, entah mengapa merasakan iri. Karena ia tau persis bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

'Apakah itu yang dinamakan sebuah keabadian, sesuatu yang ingin kugapai selama ini, 'batinya miris, sejauh apapun ia berusaha, tubuhnya tetap memiliki kekurangan dan batasan yang begitu menonjol, dengan kata lain, ia tak pernah menggapai kesempurnaan. Namun, pemuda dihadapannya telah mematahkan semua usahanya yang sia-sia, dengan mudahnya membentuk kembali tubuhnya yang telah hancur menjadi abu.

 **Wushhhhhhh**

Kemudian terlihat dua makhluk hijau Konoha telah melesat cepat kearah sipemuda yang sedari tadi diam.

"Lee,, ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan dari prajurit Konoha, ayo kita tumbangkan Monster Kyubi itu dengan kekuatan dan semangat masa muda kita yang membara"

"H-hai,, aku mengerti, Guy-sensei, 'meskipun ragu dan takut, Lee tetap berusaha untuk tidak turun mental.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, hanya menatap dua insan sehidup semati itu dengan pandangan jijik, entah mengapa ia baru sadar jika kedua makhluk hijau itu seperti pasangan Yaoi, dimana Maito Guy menjadi Seme nya, dan Lee menjadi Uke. Tapi lupakan hal itu dulu, bukan saatnya berbasa-basi, karena bagaimanapun, bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal menjijikkan tersebut.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, mereka berdua melakukan serangkaian serangan Kombinasi Taijutsu untuk menyerang Naruto, dengan semangatnya mereka mencoba untuk terus menyerang dan menyerang, pukulan, tendangan, entah sudah tak terhitung lagi yang mereka berdua lesatkan untuk setidaknya menjatuhkan Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar seakan dengan sengaja mempermainkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan terus menghindar brengsek, 'ucap Guy yang mulai merasa geram melihat wajah tenang lawanya. Sedangkan Lee, hanya diam sembari terus berusaha menyerang.

"Begitu, baiklah,, akan kutunjukkan sebagian kecil dari apa yang disebut kekuatan"

Mendengar ucapan dari lawan dihadapanya membuat Lee dan Guy berinisiatif untuk menjaga jarak, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, walau bagaimanapun mereka tahu, Naruto yang sekarang sungguh berbeda.

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat lengan kirinya pelan, ia rentangkan kedepan, dengan jari telunjuk teracung lurus. Membentuk sebuah pose yang tengah menunjuk, dan pada saat itulah, sebuah bola kecil berpendar hitam sebesar kelereng tercipta dari ketiadaan, hawa gelap jelas terasa pada saat itu pula.

"Kau meminta, aku memberikanya, 'ucap Naruto datar. Hingga kemudian-,,

 **Wushhhhh**

Bola hitam kecil sebesar kelereng tersebut melesat dengan sangat-sangat cepat bak sebuah peluru,,,

Lee dan Guy yang melihat hal tersebut sesegera mungkin untuk menghindar.

"Lee, CEPAT MENGHINDAAAR, "'peringat Guy kemudian dengan teriakan keras.

"Hai, Guy-sensei"

Dan-,,,,,

Jutsu itu melesat dengan speed yang gila, terus melaju, melahap apapun yang dilaluinya, menyisakan puing-puing kehancuran saat itu pula. Hingga-,,

 **Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmm**

Sedetik kemudian ledakan besar terjadi di Markas Pusat Aliansi lima desa besar, dan disaat itu pula, seluruh pasang mata yang berada ditempat tersebut tengah melotot tak percaya.

Debu putih mengepul dengan begitu padatnya. Memberikan kesan Horror bagi siapapun yang menyaksikannya. Bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri sungguh tak ingin mempercayainya, Naruto memang telah bertambah kuat,, sangat-sangat kuat menurutnya. Dan ia jujur tak menyukai hal itu.

"J-jutsu apa itu, sangat-sangat mengerikan,'ucap Chouji dengan mata melotot melihat markas pusat Aliansi telah hancur seutuhnya pada bagian barat,

"

"I-itukah yang disebut sebagian kecil, 'ucap Lee terbata.

 **Glekkkkk**

"Kau benar Lee, serangan itu mengingatkanku dengan bijuudama, 'balas Guy kemudian.

,,

,,

,,

Tubuhnya oleng seketika seiring terdengarnya debuman keras memekikkan telinga, Hinata dan Sakura merasa begitu terkejut tatkala itu, mereka tau saat ini diluar tengah terjadi sesuatu yang besar, mereka kini telah diamankan ketempat persembunyian bawah tanah bersama civilian lainya, meski sempat menolak, namun pada akhirnya mereka harus menuruti perintah suaminya untuk tetap bersama kedua anak mereka.

Kepanikan kini mulai terlihat dengan jelas tatkala mereka merasakan gempa yang cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka terhuyung, tangisan anak kecil mulai terdengar dikerumunan pengungsi tersebut. Terlihat mantan Kage ke-lima desa Konoha yang bernama Tsunade tengah membantu untuk mengamankan para penduduk yang mengungsi. Sembari sesekali menenangkan anak-anak kecil yang tengah menangis, jiwa keibuanya terpanggil tatkala itu, bagaimanapun ia adalah perempuan dewasa yang lebih dari kata matang dan siap, jadi, nalurinya sebagai perempuan membuatnya melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan.

,,

,,

"Hinata-chan, aku takut Sasuke-kun kenapa-kenapa ketika menghadapi musuh yang menyerang diluar sana, 'ucap Sakura sendu ketika memikirkan suaminya, entah mengapa ia begitu gelisah.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, semoga semuanya akan segera berakhir, 'jawab Hinata seadanya, memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sesaat, firasatnya mengatakan hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan semuanya.

"Dan sepertinya "Dia" benar-benar telah datang, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanya, bahkan para dewa sekalipun, 'lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam erat.

Sakura tertegun sesaat, ia tak mengerti akan ucapan Hinata barusan, seakan Hinata tau apa yang terjadi saat ini, dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"A-pa maksudmu Hinata, siapa yang kau sebut "Dia",, 'ucap Sakura dengan nada terbata, seakan kepribadian mereka berdua telah tertukar.

"Sakura-chan,, pernahkah kau berfikir jika karma akan selalu ada pada setiap mereka yang telah melakukan dosa, 'jawab Hinata yang kini tengah membuka kelopak matanya menatap anaknya dan anak Sakura yang sedang bermain entah apa di dekat mereka berdua.

Terdiam dan mencerna ucapan Hinata barusan, ia tetap tak mengerti, namun yang jelas ia tau jika Hinata mengetahui sesuatu.

"Katakan Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar, 'panik dan takut, itulah exspresi yang terpancar dari manik Emerald gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Dia" telah kembali untuk menghukum kita semua"

 **Deeeegggg**

Entah mengapa Sakura mulai faham arah pembicaraan yang Hinata maksud.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Hinata, jangan bercanda, "Dia" sudah mati, jadi,, jangan berucap omong kosong!, 'ucap Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, hingga kedua bocah itu menoleh dan menatap ibu mereka dengan bingung.

"Kau benar Sakura, dan kita semualah yang membunuhnya dengan kejam"

,,

"Ti-tidak, aku harus keluar dari tempat ini dan membantu Sasuke-kun, yah! Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini, 'racau Sakura kemudian.

Hinata hanya diam,, jujur ia sudah sangat lelah, hingga tak sanggup lagi untuk menumpahkan airmatanya lagi, sorot matanya pun terlihat redup tak lagi memukau seperti dulu. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tau,, karma tak akan pernah melepaskan mereka semua begitu saja.

,,

,,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Seusai gejolak dahsyat Jutsu milik Naruto, suasana tampak begitu memprihatinkan, kawah besar berdiameter 50 meteran tercipta akibat hantaman kuat dari sebuah Jutsu berkapasitas kecil namun berdaya hancur tinggi.

Kemudian semua berlanjut dengan pelan dan begitu menegangkan, dan saat-saat seperti inilah yang mereka takutkan, sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka inginkan ataupun mereka harapkan, ketika mereka semua merasa begitu lemah, seakan tak berkutik ketika Monster dihadapan mereka membantai satu persatu diantara mereka, bahkan untuk sang ahli strategis pun tampak kehilangan kontrol atas otak jeniusnya untuk sekedar berfikir mencari jalan keluar.

"Hah,, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto mengamuk, kita harus cepat menghentikanya sebelum semuanya terlambat, 'gumam Shikamaru kemudian, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, otaknya telah blank untuk berfikir.

'Ternyata benar dengan yang kukhawatirkan, Naruto benar-benar telah bangkit dari kematian, dan datang untuk mencari pembalasan dendam, ini buruk, 'ucap Shikamaru dalam hati, pandanganya menatap diam mantan sahabatnya tersebut yang tengah berdiri disebrang sana.

"Yah, apa yang Shikamaru katakan benar, kita harus bersatu untuk menghentikan Monster itu"

"Yeah,, dengan begini kuyakin Monster Kyubi itu bisa kita kalahkan"

Pandangannya tetap kosong dalam diam, jiwa barunya memang benar-benar telah menggantikan jiwa lamanya seutuhnya. Matanya menatap satu persatu Shinobi yang pernah dikenalnya, perlahan senyum jahat terukir dibibir Naruto, mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia memulai mengeksekusi mereka.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Beberapa Shinobi termasuk mantan sahabatnya kini tengah berusaha mengeroyoknya bersama-sama, mereka berusaha berfikir positif untuk bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

Berbagai macam Jutsu telah berhamburan sana-sini, langit begitu terlihat suram, mendung hitam kini semakin pekat, angin kembali bertiup kencang, mengiringi moment yang akan menentukan sejarah Ras Shinobi yang akan mengalami kepunahan massal, bahkan dunia mereka akan ikut musnah tertelan kehancuran.

 **Wusssssshhhh**

"Sial,, apalagi sekarang?, 'tukas salah satu dari Shinobi Iwagakure.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas itu sesuatu yang buruk! "

Seluruh Ninja yang menyerang Naruto segera menyingkir ketika sebuah pendar hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, hingga membentuk perubahan wujud baru yang mencengangkan, "Dia" Naruto telah memasuki Senjutsu Rikudou Modenya, sesuatu yang terlihat familiar dan asing disaat bersamaan, bagaimana tidak, rambut emas itu berubah hitam kemerahan, dua tanduk kecil tumbuh disela-sela rambutnya, sembilan bola-bola hitam melayang dengan tenang dibelakangnya, sebuah tongkat hitam panjang bersandar menyilang dipunggung, berhiaskan sembilan magatama putih melingkar dileher, jubah hitam yang sedari awal digunakan kini telah berubah bentuk dan modelnya, dimana kini bukan lagi jubah hitam berhoddie, melainkan jubah hitam seperti kimono dengan kerah V mencapai bagian bawah dada, memperlihatkan Tatto dalam tubuh yang selalu tertutup jubah. Dan yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah,, matanya,, mata yang pernah meneror mereka dalam bentuk monster ekor-10.

"'Tidak mungkin, mata sempurna itu,,, bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkanya, 'ucapnya tak percaya dalam batin,, bagaimanapun, itu merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil baginya.

'Sial,,, bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki mata mengerikan itu, 'ucap batin para Shinobi.

,,

,,

 **'Grrrrrrr,,, cepat habisi mereka semua Naruto, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu kematian mereka, dan-,,, sepertinya aku mendeteksi Chakra dari perempuan sialan itu datang mendekat,** 'ucapnya geram.

'Aku mengerti,, dan maaf aku pinjam kekuatanmu sebentar, bagaimanapun mereka tak pantas melihat wujud kutukanku yang sesungguhnya, 'jawab Naruto dalam hati.

 **'Lakukan sesukamu-,,,**

 **'Tuan, '** balas rubah hitam tersebut, dan kali ini entah mengapa ia memanggil sang Host dengan panggilan tuan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak perduli, karena menurutnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting lagi.

,,

,,

,,

Tubuh mereka menegang seketika ketika mata mengerikan itu menatap mereka semua dengan penuh benci, mereka tahu arti dari tatapan mata itu, tatapan tak bersahabat yang menjanjikan kematian.

 **Sretttt**

 **Grepppppp**

"Ohoooookkkkkkk"

Darah segar kembali membasahi bumi tatkala sebuah besi hitam telah menembus tubuh seorang Shinobi dari Kumogakure.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa-,, 'ucapnya tak percaya ketika serangannya tak membuat Naruto sedikitpun bergeming.

 **Greeepppp**

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH,, JA-JANGAN BU-,,

"Kematian adalah hukum mutlak bagi kalian semua, 'ucapnya dingin, mata itu menyala dengan terang, dan memberikan Terror baru bagi mereka.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Bruggghhhh**

Miris sekali ketika tubuh perempuan bernama Karui telah terbaring pada tanah, hanya terlihat tengkoraknya saja ketika Naruto telah menyerap seluruh energi kehidupannya.

"Ti-tidak, Karui,, 'ucap Chouji dengan mata yang telah meneteskan airmatanya tatkala melihat perempuan yang akan dinikahinya telah terbujur kaku dalam bentuk tengkorak.

"Ap-pa,, k-kau, kau bedebah-,,

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUU, 'teriak Raikage keempat ketika melihat salah satu Shinobi kebanggaan desanya dibunuh dengan begitu mudahnya.

Seketika itu ia melesat dengan tubuh yang telah teraliri Chakra petir yang tengah bergejolak.

 **Raiton no Yoroi**

Beberapa detik kemudian kilatan petir dengan sebuah kilatan berpendar hitam terlihat dengan jelas tengah beradu diudara dimata semua Shinobi yang berada ditempat tersebut.

 **Bruaghhhh**

Hingga salah satu diantaranya, Raikage keempat tampak terlempar dengan begitu keras hingga menyebabkannya tertabrak dinding beton hingga jebol.

 **Swusshhh**

 **Bragggghh**

"Uhgg, sial, kuat sekali"

 **Drap**

 **Tap**

"Anda tidak apa-apa Sensei, 'tanya Darui yang kini tengah membantu Senseinya tersebut untuk bangun dan keluar dari reruntuhan dinding.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Darui, bocah itu,, sudah bukan lagi bocah waktu itu, pukulanya sangat menyakitkan bahkan kekuatan fisiknya melebihi ayah, 'ucap A sembari memberikan Intruksi penjelasan kepada Darui.

"Sial, dimana Bee, dia pasti akan sangat marah ketika mengetahui muridnya dibunuh oleh bocah brengsek itu?, 'tanya A kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tau Sensei, tapi aku akan melawanya, aku tak terima Shinobi desa kita dibunuh dengan sia-sia, Naruto harus membayar kematiannya, 'geram Darui dengan mata yang terpancar kemarahan besar.

"Kau yakin?, 'tanya A memastikan.

"Tak ada pilihan lain"

,,

,,

 **Tap**

"Kau akan mati Narutooooo, 'ucap Darui dengan kilat kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dimatanya.

Sedangkan Naruto tengah menunjukkan seringai mengerikan ketika ia telah mendapatkan daftar kematian selanjutnya.

"Majulah, sampah"

Kemudian Raikage ke-lima itu melakukan Handseal panjang.

 **Raiton : Kuro Pansa**

Kemudian muncullah puma hitam berlapiskan Chakra petir dihadapan sipembuat Jutsu.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHHH, 'teriaknya murka sembari melesatkan Jutsu-nya untuk menerjang Naruto.

"Datanglah, 'ucapnya tenang tanpa sedikitpun kekhawatiran.

 **Wussssshhhh**

 **Duarrrrrrrr**

"Heh,, rasakan itu, 'ucap Darui dengan remeh ketika Jutsunya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Namun-,,

 **Sreeettttt**

"Ap-ppa?, 'ucapnya tak percaya dengan mata melotot. Telat menghindar hingga sebuah pukulan berlapis Chakra menghantam tubuhnya begitu kuat.

 **Buagghhhhhhh**

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Brakkkk**

 **Krakkkk**

"Coughhh,, 'darahnya menyembur dengan deras, tubuhnya seakan remuk menerima pukulan yang menurutnya sangat-sangat kuat.

 **Tap**

Naruto kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Darui yang terbaring lemah, menatap rendah Raikage kelima itu, kemudian sebuah besi hitam tercipta dari ketiadaan dilengan kananya yang dibalut perban putih.

Namun, sebelum tangan itu melepaskan besi hitam yang digenggamnya, sebuah sulur-sulur hitam terlebih dulu menghentikan pergerakannya.

'Heeeemmm,, jutsu si brengsek it-,,,

 **Jlebbbb**

 **Jleebbbbb**

Bukan tubuh Darui yang kini telah tertancap, melainkan tubuh Naruto sendiri, beberapa meter dibelakangnya telah berdiri Mizukage ke-enam Choujuro bersama Shikamaru, sebagai pelaku penghentian pergerakan dan penyerangan dari belakang, namun mereka merasa aneh tatkala melihat bagian tubuh Naruto yang terkena Serangan dari pedang Legenda Hiramekari, tak ada darah ketika tubuhnya telah tertembus oleh beberapa benda biru.

"Berhasil,, kerjasama yang Bagus Mizukage-dono, 'ucap Shikamaru dengan exspresi yang terlihat cukup senang.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-san, sekarang tinggal penyelesainya, 'balas Choujuro yang kemudian melirikkan matanya kebelakang bermaksud mengkode sang Hokage yang sedari awal sengaja diam mengamati, bagaimanapun ia adalah kunci utama bagi mereka, mengingat sang Hokagelah yang memiliki kemampuan terkuat diantara semua Shinobi.

"Hn, aku mengerti, 'jawab Sasuke kemudian. Kemudian dengan sigap ia melompat keudara, dan merangkai Handseal panjang.

 **Raiton : Kirin**

'Teriak lantang sang Hokage.

Kemudian dari langit, terlihat sebuah Monster berbentuk naga petir yang meliuk-liuk diudara, turun dari langit dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi, Naruto tetap diam tak bergeming, namun bukan diam karena pasrah, bagaimanapun ia mulai menikmati sensasi pertarungan yang menurutnya cukup menggairahkan jiwa bertarungnya. Lagi-lagi seringai itu tampak menjajikan kebengisanya. Tanpa siapapun yang tau, namun, Darui yang terbaring di hadapanya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seringai mengerikan itu menghiasi bibir Naruto.

Hingga kemudian salah seorang Shinobi dari Kumogakure menyelamatkanya dari hadapan Monster yang pergerakanya terhenti. Dan Darui akui, ia cukup lega, lolos dari kematian.

Terus melesat, hingga naga petir itu telah menukik turun dan menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan begitu dasyat.

 **Booooooooooommmmm**

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Hancur,, debu-debu telah mengepul pekat diudara, menutupi setiap pandangan, mereka yakin jika Jutsu dari sang Hokage berhasil mengenai Naruto, namun lagi-lagi? Benarkah Jutsu itu mampu membunuh Monster biadab itu.

 **Deg**

 **Degg**

 **Deggg..**

"Gi-gila,, Cha-chakra gelap ini-,

"Juubi,,, 'racau sang Hokage ketika merasakan sebuah tekanan Chakra gila berusaha mengoyak kesadarannya.

Begitu pula dengan yang lain,, bagi yang memiliki tekanan Chakra dibawah rata-rata, mereka telah meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar, mata melotot, dengan keringat deras membanjiri tubuh mereka.

,,

Disebuah tempat yang amat jauh terlihat 3 sosok yang tengah melayang dengan tenang diudara, mereka tengah melakukan perjalanan jauh dari sebuah tempat, hingga salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sensor dapat merasakan samar-samar tekanan Chakra gelap yang seakan mencemari udara.

 **Deggggg**

'Cha-chakra ini,, 'ucapnya dalam hati dengan terbata.

"Tuan,, aku merasakanya, Chakra gelap dari Monster itu, 'ucapnya kemudian.

"Khukhukhuuu, aku tak menyangka secepat ini buruan kita temukan,, 'jawab sosok yang dipanggil tuan itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya?, 'tanya yang lainya.

"Begitulah, cukup jauh ketimur, samar-samar aku dapat merasakan Chakra dari monster yang tersegel pada patung Gedo dibulan,, 'lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hemmm jadi begitu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Keh, tentu saja menangkapnya, lagipula memang monster itu tujuanku datang kebumi"

"Yayayayaaa aku mengerti,, kalo begitu tunggu apalagi",,,

,,

,,

Ketika sampai pada tempat yang dituju, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas, mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, darah dimana-mana, dengan bau amis yang begitu menusuk Indra penciumannya.

'A-apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukan hal kejam seperti ini, 'ucapnya Syok dalam hati.

Kemudian ia teringat ucapan Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **Deggggg**

 _"Dia"telah kembali untuk menghukum kita semua"_

'Tidak-tidak, itu semua tidak mungkin, Naruto sudah mati, aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke-kun, 'berusaha untuk terus berfikir positif, karena ia tak ingin jika mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Terus berlari melewati mayat-mayat yang terbaring disetiap jalanya. Berlari dalam ketakutan yang terus menggerogoti jiwanya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Brughhh**

Hingga penghujungnya ia terjatuh seketika tatkala merasakan tekanan Chakra yang sangat gelap.

'Ughh,, ti-tidak mungkin,, Chakra gelap ini-,,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?, 'ucapnya lagi dengan nada bergetar, terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan hari ini, hingga ia kini benar-benar merasa sangat gelisah..

..

..

Dalam hawa yang begitu mencekam, mereka para Shinobi hanya bisa ketakutan ketika merasakan kembali Chakra kelam dari Monster ekor-10.

Exspresi berbeda-beda kini mereka tunjukkan sembari melihat debu pekat yang menutupi pandangan akibat hantaman Jutsu kuat dari sang Hokage, ditengah-tengah kesakitan mereka akibat tekanan Chakra gelap itu, mereka dapat melihat samar-samar, dua mata besar mengerikan yang bersinar, mereka tau, mata itu, mata yang sama, mata yang pernah menteror mereka enam tahun lalu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, asap dan debu yang menutupi pandangan mereka kian menipis dan lenyap secara perlahan. Dan kemudian mereka semua langsung bergetar ketakutan, bagaimana tidak, jika apa yang berada di pandangan mereka adalah sebuah kepala raksasa dari seekor rubah hitam dengan mata yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri dan kekuatan didalamnya.

Seakan tersambar petir mereka melihatnya, wujud itu, dan mata mengerikan itu. Perpaduan antara Ekor-10 dan Ekor-9, hingga terciptalah, wujud baru yang pertama kali mereka lihat, ingin berucap jika wujud itu adalah Kyubi, namun setahu mereka Kyubi berwarna Orange, dan apa yang dihadapan mereka adalah sesuatu baru yang berbeda.

"Ma-makhluk apa itu? 'ucap Mei Terumi dengan bergetar, entah mengapa, sekarang nyawanya terasa berada di genggaman makhluk yang berada dihadapanya.

"E-entahlah Mizukage, wujud itu, mirip Kyubi, dan mata itu, mata yang dimiliki Juubi, buruk, ini benar-benar buruk, 'racau Kakashi yang berdiri disamping mantan Mizukage ke-lima Kirigakure itu.

,,

,,

'Siall, siall, siall,, bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini, siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto, 'ucap Sasuke dengan nada iri ketika mengetahui rival yang ia kira telah mati, kini berdiri dengan gagah dengan kekuatan gila.

Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah dibawah gumpalan Chakra berbentuk kepala rubah itu, membawa kekuatan dari sang Legenda penguasa kaum siluman, dan itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang dimilikinya, karena kekuatanya sebagai wujud kekosongan dan kesengsaraan dunia masihlah ia biarkan tertidur, dan anting hitam ditelinga kirinya itulah segel pengekang kekuatan dari makhluk yang dikutuk, makhluk yang melambangkan kekosongan dan ketiadaan.

Tekanan Chakra gelap miliknya masihlah terus bergejolak, mulai menyiksa mental mereka yang lemah hingga terkurung dalam keputusasaan, membuat mereka gila, seakan tersedot pada kegelapan tak berhujung yang merusak fikiran mereka. Dan bagi mereka yang masih sadar, tentunya tengah merasakan ketakutan yang nyata, seakan kematian adalah akhir bagi mereka semua.

Dirasa cukup, Naruto sengaja menurunkan tekanan Chakra Partnernya, sekaligus menghilangkan Mode Rikudou miliknya, karena bagaimanapun ia ingin melihat kematian mereka tanpa campur tangan siapapun, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sendiri, karena itu jugalah ia sengaja menugaskan Konohamaru untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan penduduknya, begitu juga Gaara yang ia tugaskan kedesa lainya.

Lega, yah, kini mereka para Shinobi bisa kembali bernafas lega, terbebas dari belenggu Chakra gelap yang seakan merusak panca Indra mereka dengan perlahan. Kini tampak raut keputusasaan di wajah-wajah yang beberapa saat lalu tampak masih menunjukkan kesombongan dan kecongkakan, pada kenyataanya, mimpi itu, benar-benar terjadi.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Sasuke-kun,, apa yang terjadi,, 'tanya Sakura kepada suaminya yang tampak tegang.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dalam lamunanya kini tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan istrinya.

"Sakura, sudah kubilang, apapun yang terjadi jangan datang kemari, 'ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, 'jawab Sakura yang tertunduk sedih, cintanya yang terlalu besar membuatnya diliputi kecemasan tinggi.

"Hah sudahlah, bagaimana dengan Hinata dan anak-anak?, 'tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Uummmb anak-anak baik-baik saja bersama Hinata, tapi,, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, 'jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan Hinata?"

"Uuummm Hinata terus berkata "Dia" datang untuk menghukum kita semua",, itu semua tidak benar kan Sasuke-kun, 'jawab Sakura sekaligus memberikan pertanyaan untuk memastikan.

 **Degggg**

Sasuke kini tengah memejamkan erat kedua matanya untuk sekedar mengendalikan ketegangannya, apalagi akan memberikan kenyataan pahit kepada gadis musim semi yang telah bersamanya 5 tahun itu.

"Sakura, "Dia" memang telah datang, dan lihatlah kehujung sana, "Dia"lah yang menyerang markas pusat Aliansi saat ini, dan "Dia" jugalah yang telah membunuh ribuan Shinobi ditempat ini"

Dengan terbata Sakura mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh suaminya, kemudian ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya kosong, pandangan mata yang baru kali ini ia lihat dari "Dia",, Uzumaki Naruto".

 **Deeeegg**

"K-kau? ",, 'ucap Sakura dengan mata yang hampir copot dari tempatnya.

"Apa kabar perempuan jalang, 'ucap Naruto dengan senyum sinis, dan entah mengapa itu membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya..

'I-ini bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin Naruto masih hidup! '

"Na-naruto, bukan, kau bukan Naruto, Naruto sudah dibunuh Sasuke-kun waktu itu, 'ucap Sakura dengan histeris, ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin Naruto masih hidup, karena ia melihat dengan jelas ketika mayat Naruto melebur.

"Kau benar,, Uzumaki Naruto memang sudah mati waktu itu, dan-,,,

 **Sreeeeeeetttt**

"Inilah Naruto yang telah bangkit dari Neraka, 'bisiknya tajam ditelinga Sakura yang tengah melotot tak percaya.

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continue.**

 **"Yo para sahabatku semuanya, masih Setia menunggu kah?,, hamba harap, sahabat semuanya masih senantiasa dalam penantiannya,, nah,, sekarang hamba uda Up Chap 04. Semoga bisa menemani waktu bersantai sahabat semuanya dimalam minggu kali ini.**

 **"Yah beginilah karya hamba sobat, entah bagaimana lagi pandangan sahabat semuanya tentang Chapter kali ini, semoga cukup memenuhi standart exspetasi dari sahabat Ffn yang mengikuti perjalanan Story milik hamba ini.**

 **"Mungkin beginilah hasil dari imaginasi hamba, tak terinspirasi dari Story manapun ataupun dari milik siapapun, bahkan hamba sendiri kurang begitu faham tentang Fanfiction, hamba hanya menulis dengan apa yang terlintas dibenak fikiran, jadi maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya jika ada kemiripan ataupun kesamaan pada Story milik senpai yang lain, dunia begitu lebar hingga terkadang secara tidak sengaja kita menemukan ada kemiripan.**

 **Mungkin itu saja yang bisa hamba sampaikan, hamba tak ingin mengemis Review/faf/follow, bagi hamba, membuat sahabat semuanya terhibur sudah cukup, karena bagaimanapun Review atau tidak, itu hak pribadi sahabat semuanya, tapi,, hamba sangat berterimakasih buat sahabat semuanya yang sudah mau repot-repot review, mengkritik, ngasih saran, atau bahkan ngasih Flame sekalipun, jujur itu sangat membantu, dan tentunya hamba sangat menghargainya, terlebih kepada Reader yang sudah sangat antusias.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Episode berikutnya.**

 **Sekian dari hamba.. Dan terimakasih,,**

 **Kidz-Boy-,,**

 **Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD©Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pairing : X...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Full Typo, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, dll.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"Sakit bukan?, jika kau merasakanya,, itulah yang kurasakan dulu sebagai makhluk seperti kalian, bahkan lebih sakit dari yang kalian rasakan saat ini, jika kalian mengira semua itu cukup untuk menebusnya, kalian salah besar, karena luka yang pernah kalian tanam, tak akan pernah hilang dan pudar, bahkan ketika aku telah menjadi makhluk yang dikutuk sekalipun, rasa sakit itu terus hidup dan semakin menggerogoti jiwaku"**

 **"Dan dengan ini semua, kalian akan mengerti dan sadar akan dosa kalian dimasa lalu, Kembalilah pada kehampaan, tempat mereka jiwa-jiwa para pendosa, tempat kekal kalian untuk merenungi keangkuhan kalian selama berbuat dilembah suci yang terkutuk ini"**

 **"Bahkan jika itu Shinigami sekalipun, akan kutenggelamkan ia pada ketiadaan, karena inilah kutukanku, sebagai makhluk yang akan selalu dibenci, dan sebagai makhluk yang akan terus hidup dalam kesendirian, dalam jiwa hitam penuh noda"**

 **..**

 **..**

..

 **Chapter 05.**

 _"Ninja resu Zentai no zetsumetsu no Shunkan"_

 **Part. 02.**

 **Story.**

..

..

Lonceng kematian kini seakan menggema digendang telinga mereka. Teman, sahabat, kerabat, kini perlahan mulai terenggut satu persatu olehnya, makhluk biadab yang dengan bengis mengambil nyawa Shinobi satu persatu dalam parade fetival berdarah.

Dan inikah wujud hukuman bagi mereka, sebuah penghianatan yang harus mereka tebus dengan ribuan nyawa. Lengkap sudah,,, tak perlu ada yang harus ditutupi dan dirahasiakan, pada akhirnya kini semua jawaban telah terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka, "Dia" telah kembali, dan menjemput nyawa mereka satu persatu untuk dihantarkan pada kehampaan abadi, dan semua ini baru saja dimulai, akan tiba giliran mereka untuk menerima konsekwensi dari dosa mereka dimasa lalu.

..

..

..

Sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menyangkalnya, Syok yang begitu berlebihan menjadi satu pemandangan yang kini terlihat diraut wajah si gadis musim semi, ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk itu lagi, bukan kenyataan pahit seperti sekarang.

Tepat disampingnya, desisan tajam penuh dendam menusuk telinga kananya, tubuhnya kaku seakan tak mampu digerakkan, matanya tengah melotot tak percaya, "Dia" Uzumaki Naruto, telah kembali, bangkit dari kematian untuk menghukum mereka atas dosa kejam dimasa lalu.

"AWAS SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriak sang suami ketika melihat istrinya dalam bahaya.

Hingga detik berikutnya, Sakura sadar jika ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melemahkan kewaspadaan. Kemudian Sakura melompat menjauh dari samping Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berada disampingnya.

 **Tap**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?, 'tanya sang suami memastikan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, a-aku hanya tak percaya jika dia-dia benar Naruto, dan itu terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan untukku, 'balasnya gugup, mau bagaimanapun, perasaanya tengah dirundung ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"Syukurlah! Jangan lengah Sakura, "Dia"bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi, 'peringat sang suami kemudian.

"Hai,, aku mengerti Sasuke-kun"

,,

,,

 **Wusssshhh**

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

Ninja-ninja yang tersisa kini telah melesat sekuat tenaga untuk memberikan perlawanan, mereka tak boleh diam begitu saja, karena nyawa mereka kini telah dipertaruhkan, diam dan menunggu maut, atau melawan berharap mendapat keajaiban. Semangat untuk terus bertahan hidup membuat mereka melupakan rasa takut mereka sejenak.

Saffier beku itu tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya, tak ada rasa takut pada jiwanya kini, karena, ia sendirilah bentuk ketakutan untuk jiwa-jiwa rapuh penuh dosa.

Dari arah depan puluhan senjata merangsek maju kearahnya, senjata yang bermacam-macam bentuk dan ukuran, hasil karya dari seorang Kunoichi bercepol dua, namun bukan senjata-senjata itu yang ia amati, melainkan rupa dari sipembuat, perempuan itu, yang begitu meremehkanya waktu itu dengan senyum mengejek, merendahkannya dengan hina bersama rekanya yang lain.

Puluhan senjata yang tinggal 1 meter lagi itu mendadak terhenti diudara kosong ketika Naruto mengaktifkan salah satu kekuatan terkutuk miliknya, "Menghentikan waktu pada yang dikehendakinya", pada saat itu pula mereka tercengang, terlebih untuk Tenten.

'A-apa yang terjadi,, kenapa serangan-seranganku berhenti begitu saja, 'ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan-,,

 **Trank**

 **Pyarrr**

Senjata itu runtuh berjatuhan seketika, Naruto tetap diam,, kemudian Instingnya merasakan sebuah serangan dari arah belakang.

 **Sringggggg...**

 **Grepppp**

Rantai-rantai hitam kelam muncul dari dalam tanah, Itulah rantai pengekang bagi jiwa para pendosa. Rantai yang muncul tanpa diduga itu kemudian membelit tubuh dari seorang Jounin bermata merah rubi dari Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Arrrrrrggghhh! Ra-antai apa ini, 'rintihnya diiringi rontaan kuat, rantai yang membelit tubuhnya semakin mengerat, seperti seekor ular yang berusaha meremukkan tulang dari mangsanya.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Brakkkk**

"Ohooookkkkk,, 'istri dari mending Sarutobi Asuma itu terlempar dengan kuat membentur sebuah dinding, wajah cantik itu telah berlumuran darah segar, kesadaran yang tersisa membuat Kurenai mampu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Nafas seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia melihat mata itu menatapnya nyalang. Mata yang haus akan darah.

,,

"Ku-kurenai-senseiiiiii,, sial! Berani-beraninya bajingan itu, 'desih Kiba geram tatkala melihat mantan Jounin pembimbingnya yang kini terbaring lemah.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BAJINGAAAAAAAN, 'teriak murka dari calon pewaris klan Inuzuka, melesat maju bersama partner anjingnya, "Akamaru".

 **Garoga**

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Grebbb**

"Ap-,,,

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, 'lolongan kesakitan terdengar memekakkan telinga ketika Naruto mencekik leher Kiba dengan kuat, bahkan putaran dahsyat dari Jutsu kombinasinya dengan Akamaru bukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk Naruto.

"Inuzuka Kiba,, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar penuh kebencian, menatap mata khas anjing itu dengan penuh intimidasi, ia ingat jelas wajah dari pemuda yang tengah dicekiknya, mantan sahabat yang terus menganggapnya pecundang rendahan.

,,

"Le-lepaskan a-ku Brrr-rengsekkk,, 'rintihnya kemudian, ketakutan kian terpancar dari bola matanya ketika melihat wajah kosong namun menyimpan begitu banyak dendam itu.

"Diamlah sebentar, dan-,,,

"Tunggu giliranmu, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian.

 **Syuuuut**

 **Wusssss**

 **Brakkkkk**

"Arrrrggggggghhhhh,,,, 'jerit Kiba kemudian, sungguh sakit, ketika sebuah pukulan kuat menghantam wajahnya.

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, ughhh, 'ringis Kiba ketika merasakan wajahnya nampak panas dan begitu nyeri. Namun ia cukup lega ketika bisa kembali bernafas dengan teratur.

'Sial,, bagaimana mungkin Jutsuku bisa dihentikan begitu saja, 'racau Kiba kemudian, ia tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya serangan terkuatnya tak berarti sama sekali kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah memungut seekor anjing putih yang tergeletak.

'Bahkan seekor anjing pun menjadi penghianat, 'ucapnya dalam hati. Sungguh miris tatkala ia menyadari betapa rendah posisinya didunia ini.

Kemudian dengan tak berperasaanya Naruto merobek moncong dari anjing bernama Akamaru itu.

 **Krakkkk**

'Pergi dan tunggulah majikanmu diNeraka'

 **Grakkkkk**

Mati dan terhapuskan Existensinya, menyisakan sebuah duka yang mulai menghancurkan mental. Sang pemilik hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara ketika ia melihat partnernya sejak kecil telah terobek menjadi dua bagian.

 **Tesss**

 **Tesssss**

Airmata deras perlahan turun membasahi pipi Kiba, Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya telah tewas dengan cara yang biadab.

"A-akamaru, 'ucapnya getir, ketika merasakan bagian penting dalam hidupnya telah hilang.

Sedangkan bersama Shinobi yang lainya semakin dibuat gemetar, sungguh, sosok dihadapan mereka kini bukan lagi seorang Monster, "Iblis", mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan siapa Naruto dalam pandangan mereka saat ini.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana Kurenai terbaring, melewati Kiba yang tengah menatapnya penuh kebencian, namun, Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu..

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kemudian berjongkok dan memandang kosong perempuan yang bersimbah darah itu, dan Kurenai sendiri jujur merasa sangat takut ketika iris merah Rubi nya bertatapan dengan sepasang Saffier beku yang tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Dulu sekali, ia pernah melihat Saffier itu penuh akan cahaya dan kehangatan.

 **Greeeeeppppppp**

Lengan kekar itu menggenggam erat rambut ikal dari master Genjutsu tersebut, kemudian menyeretnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHH,, NA-NARUTO MA-AF,, A-AMPUNI AKU,, 'ucapnya terbata, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin perih untuk dirasakan.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?"

"Hikss, ma-maaf, 'airmatanya telah mengalir deras tanpa sanggup untuk dibendung, Kurenai tau, ia juga terlibat dalam tragedi penghianatan yang mengorbankan pemuda dihadapannya. Tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, ataupun lari dari fakta menyedihkan saat ini.

,,

,,

"Naruto,, lepaskan Kurenai, jika tidak kami akan benar-benar membunuhmu!, 'ucap Kakashi tegas dengan exspresi marah melihat mantan muridnya telah kelewat batas.

Kemudian Naruto menatap mantan Senseinya itu dengan tajam, dan ia ingat, betapa brengseknya mantan guru dihadapannya itu.

"Membunuhku? Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri, Kakashi? "

Entah mengapa nada yang terdengar datar itu membuat Kakashi geram, wajah yang selalu tertutup masker itu nampak mengeras, buku jarinya terkepal erat hingga memutih. Tak mampu menjawab barang sepatah katapun.

'Sial,, apa yang harus kulakukan, 'tukas Kakashi dalam hati.

Semua ninja kini hanya mampu terdiam, menatap pilu tubuh Kurenai yang kini diseret hidup-hidup, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, bahkan rantai-rantai hitam itu seakan hidup untuk terus melindungi si pemilik dari setiap sudut, berbagai macam Jutsu mereka lepaskan untuk bisa meruntuhkan rantai-rantai itu, namun bak sebuah Benteng kokoh yang takkan pernah runtuh.

Tangisan kepedihan mulai terdengar menyayat hati, ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin mereka lihat, "Dia" Naruto dengan bengis telah menancapkan dua buah besi hitam pada kelopak mata Kurenai.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH SAKIIIIIIIIT", 'teriakan kesakitanya terasa begitu pilu, mengiringi hari yang mulai menggelap malam, matahari yang telah turun dari tahtanya sebagai sang Raja siang, kini telah berganti Bulan Purnama yang begitu terasa kelam, semua terasa kompleks bersamaan dengan hari penuh duka.

 **Tesssss**

 **Tesssssss**

Puluhan pasang mata itu telah dibanjiri lelehan airmata kesedihan, tubuh mereka bergetar, dengan nafas yang memburu, keringat dingin telah merayapi setiap jiwa yang berdosa, kemana harus lari dari iblis dihadapan mereka. Fikiran mereka pun menerka-nerka apa yang akan menimpa mereka setelah ini, mimpi yang berganti nyata.

Iris merah Rubi itu, kini telah kosong dengan warna merah darah, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan, merangkak entah kemana tanpa mampu melihat.

 **Deb**

Hingga penghujungnya Kurenai berhenti seketika tatkala kepalanya menabrak sesuatu, kemudian meraba-raba apa yang kini berada dihadapanya. Dan ia tau jika itu sebuah kaki.

"Hikss,,, to-tolong a-aku, ku-kumohon siapapun, 'rintihnya memohon. Berharap si pemilik kaki itu menolongnya. Namun sungguh miris, karena kaki itu, adalah kaki dari sipembantai.

 **Greppppp**

Lagi-lagi, lengan kekar itu kembali mencekal erat rambutnya.

"AARRRRRGHHHH,, SA-SAKIIT"

"Diamlah perempuan sialan, 'ucap Naruto dengan keras.

"Na-naruto, a-aku mohon, ma-maafkan aku! "

",,,"

"Pergilah menuju kehampaan, dan-,,,

"Sampaikan maafku pada Asuma"

 **Jleebbbbbbbb**

"O-ohokkkkkkkk"

Dengan biadabnya Naruto menusuk dan kemudian mencabut jantung dari Kurenai.

 **Deb**

 **Brughhh**

Jatuh berlutut kemudian ambruk dengan mengenaskan. Dan seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang mampu menghentikanya.

 **DEGGGGG**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK, 'teriakan demi teriakan mengiringi kepergianya, terbujur dalam bangkai tanpa nyawa,

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Ku-kurenai-sensei,, dia ma-mati,, 'gadis Yamanaka itu tampak tengah melotot melihat mantan Jounin pembimbing Team-8 itu tewas dengan mengenaskan. Buliran bening itu menciptakan anak sungai kecil disudut matanya.

 **Brughhhh**

Para Kunoichi itu terduduk lemah tak berdaya, inikah yang disebut Karma, membawa kisah pilu untuk sekedar dikenang, dan begitu pahit ketika harus dirasakan dalam setiap detiknya. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyaksikan pembantaian tersebut hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Hatinya mencelos tatkala ia melihat hal yang selalu menjadi penghias dalam tidurnya.

Dan perlahan rantai-rantai itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah, menunjukkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekujur pakaianya penuh akan noda darah, wajah kosong itu, penuh akan kebiadaban dan kebengisan yang benar-benar telah kelewat batas.

'Sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepada kami?, 'hanya mampu mengungkapkan sebait kalimat dalam hati, itulah yang bisa dilakukanya saat ini. Matanya terpejam erat, untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang bercampur bau anyir darah, Kakashi tahu, akan tiba saatnya ia merasakan kepedihan dari Karma, seperti apa yang kini tengah berada di hadapanya.

,,

,,

'Karui,, aku akan membalaskan kematianmu, 'ucap Chouji dalam hati, sambil tertunduk meratapi tulang dari calon istrinya, amarahnya telah mencapai Puncak tatkala ia juga melihat Naruto menghabisi Kurenai dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BEDEBAH"

Berlari sekuat tenaga dengan keputusasaan, demi membalaskan kematian yang tercinta.

"MATI KAU NARUTOOOOOOOOO, 'teriak Chouji yang kini sudah beberapa meter dibelakang Naruto, pemuda berbadan tambun itu mengayunkan lengan besarnya untuk menghantam Naruto.

Disaat demikian Naruto memejamkan pelan kelopak matanya. Dan-,,,

 **Sringggggg**

 **Jlebbbb**

"A-apa, Ohokkkkkk, si-siallll, 'matanya melotot ketika perutnya telah tertembus sebuah rantai yang kembali muncul tanpa ia perkirakan, seperti sebuah ranjau yang tersembunyi.

 **Krakkkkk**

 **Grakkkkk**

 **Blarrrrrrr**

Bunyi sebuah getaran dan ledakan dari tanah dibelakang Chouji, hingga kemudian tampaklah sebuah tiang salib yang tampak usang namun begitu kokoh.

 **Grepp**

 **Sringg**

Tubuhnya kini telah bersandar pada tiang salib dibelakangnya, tubuhnya terkekang kuat oleh rantai dari para pendosa.

 **Sretttt**

Empat buah besi hitam tampak keluar dari lengan jubah hitamnya, Kemudian terlepas hingga menancap di kedua pergelangan tangan Chouji pada tiang salib.

 **Jleb**

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH,,,

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU BEDEBAH?, 'teriak Chouji murka, tubuh tambun itu, kini perlahan dihinggapi rasa sakit, darah telah mengucur deras dari sela-sela luka ditubuhnya.

,,

,,

Suasana yang semakin lama terasa bgitu suram dan kelabu, dibawah sinar Bulan yang redup. Mengiringi setiap moment yang membawa duka bagi jiwa mereka yang kotor.

"Ti-tidak, Chouji,, sial ini tak bisa dibiarkan, 'geram Shikamaru, ia benci saat seperti ini, otaknya berhenti berfikir disaat yang tidak tepat, down akibat apa yang ia lihat sejauh ini.

"Na-naruto,, dia benar-benar iblis, 'ucapnya dengan nada bergetar,, mentalnya telah jatuh, hanya karena melihat pembantaian mengenaskan beberapa saat lalu, Sakura tak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi, moment seperti ini, entah mengapa membuatnya mengingat kembali mimpi-mimpi itu.

Kilat kemarahan yang tak bisa lagi dibendung, sepasang mata berbeda bentuk dan warna kini telah menyala terang dikedua bola matanya, Sasuke, berinisiatif untuk secepatnya bertindak, ia merasa seperti pecundang bodoh yang sedari tadi diam tak berguna, hanya diam mengamati tanpa lekas bertindak, hingga korban berjatuhan satu persatu.

Kemudian melirik para kage berusaha memberikan kode untuk segera bertindak, hingga kemudian semua tampak mengangguk mengerti.

Rangkaian Handseal berbeda-beda kini telah selesai mereka para Kage dan mantan Kage lakukan.

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

 **Swuusssshhhhh**

Berbagai macam Jutsu dari beberapa Elemen tampak beterbangan, menuju satu titik target yaitu seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri menatap rendah seorang pemuda tambun yang tengah mencoba berontak dari kekangan kesedihan rantai dan tiang salib.

Insting dari seorang veteran sepertinya tak bisa dianggap remeh, melirikkan matanya pelan menatap berbagai macam Jutsu yang kini tengah melesat cepat kearahnya. Iris biru Saffier itu berputar cepat digantikan kembali dengan merah darah.

Kemudian ledakan Chakra hitam pekat kembali menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto membentuk dengan cepat sebuah lengan Chakra raksasa.

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Duaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr**

.

"Kalian takkan pernah bisa menggapaiku, 'gumam Naruto kemudian, berdiri kokoh dibawah lengan Chakra yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 **Konoha Senpu**

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **Sreeeettt**

 **Grepppppppp**

'A-apa, siallll! '

"AARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH", teriak Lee dengan begitu keras ketika lengan Chakra itu telah menangkap kakiknya,, hingga penghujungnya mata hitam bulat itu kini semakin lebar dan seakan ingin terlepas dari tempatnya.

 **Krakk**

 **Bragggggggg**

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh,,, 'kembali Lee berteriak keras sembari berguling-guling merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika betis kaki kananya telah hilang, terlihat daging dan tulang yang menonjol keluar, darah mengalir dengan deras.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,, 'teriak Tenten dan Maito Guy bersamaan, dan kemudian berlari cepat menuju tempat dimana Lee tengah berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"Hiksss,,, Lee, bertahanlah,, siapapun cepat panggilkan team medis, 'ucap Tenten setengah berteriak.

"Lee, bertahanlah, 'ucap Guy kemudian,, sungguh ia tak menyangka, kejadian begitu cepat tanpa sempat mencegah Lee yang bertindak ceroboh, gigi putih itu kini telah bergemelatuk keras, Maito Guy, kemudian menatap sipelaku dengan benar-benar marah, berdiri dengan tegap, hingga dengan kepalan tangan yang tergenggam erat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah melewati batasmu, iblis terkutuk sepertimu tak pantas hidup didunia ini"

"Dan aku,, akan mengakhiri hidupmu saat ini juga 'ucap Guy kemudian, menatap marah pemuda yang berdiri lima puluh meter dihadapannya.

,,

,,

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menatap kosong Guy yang kini tengah terselimuti aura yang berkobar dengan ganas, kulit yang memerah seakan ingin terkelupas, dan mata yang telah memutih, rambut mangkok nya kini tampak berkibar liar.

,,

"I-itu,, jangan bilang jika Guy-sensei berniat mengorbankan dirinya, 'ucap para Shinobi Konoha yang menyaksikannya.

'Jadi itu pilihanmu, Guy!, 'ucap Kakashi dalam hati, menyaksikan untuk yang kedua kalinya bagaimana rivalnya itu menggunakan kemampuan terlarang miliknya. Matanya terpejam erat ketika sadar jika satu persatu Shinobi telah bersiap diri untuk meregang nyawa.

"G-guy-sensei, 'gumam Tenten tak percaya melihat Sensei-nya itu benar-benar marah.

"Tenten, cepat bawa Lee ketempat yang aman, sudah waktunya aku membinasakan makhluk terkutuk itu, sudah banyak nyawa yang mati sia-sia karenanya, 'tampak suara Guy kini semakin berat dan serak, pertanda jika kesadarannya telah diambang batas.

"Hiksss, ta-tapi-,,,,

"Percayalah, makhluk itu harus segera dibinasakan secepatnya, jika tidak,,, Naruto akan membunuh yang lainya juga, cepatlah,, sudah tak ada waktu lagi"

"H-hai,, aku mengerti,,,,,, sensei"

'Lee, Tenten, dan kalian semua, tetaplah hidup, 'ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan itupun ia ungkapkan dalam hati.

Kobaran aura itu semakin besar dan ganas, otot-otot semakin menonjol pada setiap pori-pori kulitnya yang hendak seperti terkelupas.

 **The Gate of Dead [Shimon] kai**

 **Wusssssssssshhhhhhhhh.**

"HARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'suara berat bercampur serak itu terdengar penuh gejolak amarah. Melesat cepat bak sebuah rudal. Dan kini terlihat aura itu membentuk sebuah replika dari seekor naga merah raksasa.

Dihujung sana, "Dia" atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto tengah menyeringai bengis, ia tau kekuatan yang kini tengah melesat cepat dihadapannya. Kekuatan yang hampir membuat Madara tewas sewaktu dimedan perang.

 **Sora ni Oboreru**

 **[ Tenggelamlah dalam kehampaan]**

 **Wuuuuuuuuuusssshhhhhh**

 **Grak**

 **Boooooooooommmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan dahsyat akibat pertemuan dua kekuatan besar, menciptakan gempa berskala kecil dikawasan perbatasan lima desa besar tersebut, seluruh pasang mata hanya bisa terbelalak lebar, sungguh kekuatan gila menurut mereka. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, mereka berusaha menunggu hasil akhir, dan mereka berharap, gerbang ke-8 kematian itu, mampu membinasakan iblis yang menyebabkan kesengsaraan saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, samar-samar mereka dapat melihat seseorang dibalik pekatnya asap tengah berdiri tegap, perasaan takut kembali menggerogoti mereka tatkala melihat sebuah surai pirang tampak berkibar dengan liar.

Setelah asap yang mengepul itu hilang seutuhnya, mereka, para Shinobi dari lima desa besar tengah melotot tak percaya, seakan mereka benar-benar dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang amat mengerikan, sosok itu adalah, "Dia", yang berdiri dengan tenang dan gagah, namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, jubah hitam yang sedari awal dikenakan kini tak lagi melekat dianggota tubuh, menyisakan sebuah celana hitam yang tampak lusuh karena debu dan gumpalan darah yang mengering, dan mereka dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas, makhluk dihadapan mereka kini benar-benar telah menjadi sesuatu yang jauh dari kata normal.

Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat tatkala melihat sebuah lubang bulat menganga pada dada kiri Naruto, dengan banyaknya segel hitam yang menghiasi tubuh kekarnya, sorot mata yang tak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali, dan mereka juga dapat melihat seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak dalam kondisi hangus, namun masih memiliki detak jantung meski kecil.

 **Deggg**

'Lu-lubang itu, 'hatinya tersentak ketika mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lubang itu tercipta, yah! Ia sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab utama dalam tragedi berdarah ini.

Kemudian "Dia" berjalan pelan mendekati seonggok tubuh yang tengah meregang nyawa itu, meski dalan keadaan sekarat sekalipun, Guy dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu.

Dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Maito Guy, lengan kiri Naruto bergerak pelan kearah surai hitam yang tampak berasap itu.

 **Grebbbb**

Mencekalnya kuat sembari menatap mata yang tengah melotot itu.

"Lupakah siapa yang membuatmu tetap hidup disaat seperti ini?, 'tukas Naruto dengan pelan.

Bibir kering dan hitam itu tampak bergetar seakan ingin berucap!

"Ma-,,,

 **Grakkkkkk**

Sebelum sempat terselesaikan, Naruto lebih dulu mencabut kepala itu sekali sentakan kuat, kemudian berdiri pelan sembari menenteng kepala dari Shinobi yang mendapat julukan Monster Hijau Konoha itu. Dan kemudian menggerakkan lengan kirinya kehadapanya untuk melihat lagi kepala itu.

"Tak ada kata maaf bagi penjilat sepertimu"

Dan-,,

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

Kepala itu hancur berkeping-keping, dengan otak yang berhamburan kesegala arah.

"GUY-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIII, 'teriak Lee dari kejauhan ketika melihat mentornya itu telah gugur. Tak perduli akan keadaanya saat ini, Lee mencoba merangkak untuk mendekati jasad gurunya itu.

"Hiksss,, hiksss,, L-lee, s-sudahlah,, 'sahut Tenten dalam isak tangisnya, dengan tetap mencoba menahan tubuh rekanya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Tenten,, Guy-sensei-,,

"Hiks,, a-aku tau Lee"

,,

,,

 **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**

"MATILAH KAU MAKHLUK LAKNATTTTT, 'teriak Tsucikage ketiga a.k.a Oonoki.

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

Tercipta dan kemudian melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Legacy dari Namikaze Minato yang kini tengah memandang diam langit malam yang terasa begitu suram. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sebuah leser berbentuk kubus itu dengan tenang, tinggal setengah meter lagi Jutsu itu mengenainya, namun, Naruto telah lebih dulu menghilang dengan sangat cepat tanpa siapapun menduganya.

 **Syuttttt**

 **Blarrrrrrrrr**

 **Sreeettt**

Sandaime Tsucikage yang tengah melayang bebas diudara itu tak menyadari jika sang target telah berdiri bersidekap dada dibelakangnya, hingga sebuah teriakan keras membuyarkan pengamatannya.

"AWAS KAKEK DIBELAKANGMUUUUUUUU, 'teriak Kurotsuchi dari kejauhan.

 **DEGGGGGG**

'Sialllll, 'gerutunya kemudian sambil mencoba menghindar secepat mungkin. Namun-,,,

 **Greeeeepppp**

Sebuah lengan kekar telah mencekal leher belakangnya terlebih dulu.

"Ughhh,, le-lepaskan aku bocah, 'meski dalam keadaan terdesakpun Oonoki tetaplah menunjukkan sikap aroganya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mati pak tua, 'desis Naruto tajam disamping telinga Oonoki.

Perbandingan fisik yang berbeda jauh membuat Kage ketiga dari Negara tanah itu tak bisa berbuat banyak.

 **Krakk**

 **Grakkk**

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH, 'teriaknya keras dengan mata melotot lebar tatkala merasakan desakan kuat dari sebuah kaki menghantam punggungnya yang sedikit bungkuk. Dalam kondisi melayang itu tak ada yang bisa membantu Tsucikage.

Tak ada sedikitpun exspresi diraut wajahnya ketika melakukan penyiksaan yang begitu biadab, tak ada guna untuk melakukan perlawanan, karena kematian tak akan pernah bisa mereka hindari, meski bersujud dan memohon maaf, semua akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana takdir mengatakan.

 **Kkkrraaakkkkk**

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH,,, TERKUTUKLAH KAU IBLISS"

Kakek tua kerdil itu meraung hebat dengan sumpah serapahnya tatkala Naruto mencabut kedua tanganya seperti mencabut rumput dengan begitu mudahnya. Kemudian lengan kekar yang menggenggam leher belakang Oonoki itu terayun kuat kebawah dengan penuh tenaga.

 **Wussssshhhhh**

 **Braggghhhh**

"Ohokkkkkkk,,, coughhhh,,, 'darah menyembur deras ketika tubuh kecil itu menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat, seperti sebuah sampah yang sudah tak lagi dibutuhkan, terhempas dalam rasa sakit dan derita, meninggalkan teriakan pilu dari mereka semua.

Si pelaku,, tetap diam diudara, melayang dengan bebas, hingga kemudian, seakan terjatuh tubuh itu meluncur deras kebawah tepat dimana tubuh Oonoki terbaring.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

 **Braggggghhhhhh**

Sebuah kepalan tangan telah meremukkan dada dari Kage tua bangka tersebut, mata itu melotot sempurna, diiringi muntahan darah yang begitu kental, kesadaran akhir yang tersisa.

"Ohoooooookk, ke-keparat kau Na-,,,

 **Jresssssshhhhh**

Leher itu,, telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, tergeletak dalam bangkai yang mengenaskan, tak berhenti sampai disitu, "Dia" Naruto kembali menyiksa tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan bengis dan biadab.

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkkkkk**

Pukulan demi pukulan terus ia hujamkan dalam bangkai Tsucikage itu, matanya telah benar-benar dibutakan dendam.

Namun,, kalian salah jika mengatakan ini hanyalah dendam semata, karena bagaimanapun, inilah jalan kebenaran yang ia tempuh untuk menegakkan hukum dunia yang telah manusia nistakan. Darah, kekotoran, semakin hina dan biadab dalam kutukannya sebagai pemangsa jiwa-jiwa kotor para pendosa.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH,,, 'teriakan murka dari Naruto seakan membuat dunia terguncang,.

Semakin ketakutan ketika dihadapkan dengan pembantaian nyata, melihat dengan detail bagaimana "Dia"yang telah bangkit dari kesengsaraan merampas nyawa dan hidup para Shinobi.

,,

,,

Sedetik kemudian sebuah sulur-sulur kayu berwarna coklat telah membelit tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat, hingga selanjutnya sebuah pukulan super kuat mementalkan tubuh Naruto beberapa puluh meter kebelakang dimana tempat Chouji yang tengah disalib berada.

 **Wussshhh**

 **Bruagggggghhh**

'Ughhhh, jadi nenek tua itu masih hidup, 'gumamnya dalam hati ketika ia tau siapa pemilik pukulan super kuat ini.

 **Tapp**

 **Tapp**

,,

"Kakashi-senpai, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, 'tanya sang ketua Anbu Konoha.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut berada, dan Kakashi dapat melihat Tenzou Yamato bersama Mitarashi Anko dan Morino Ibiki baru saja datang.

"Hah, buruk Yamato,, "Dia" telah kembali, dan telah mengambil beberapa nyawa diantara kita, 'jawab Kakashi lirih sembari menatap langit hitam kelam.

 **Deegggg**

"Ja-jadi yang tadi itu-,,,

"Kalian benar, "Dia",,,,, Uzumaki Naruto, benar-benar telah bangkit, 'lanjut Kakashi kemudian

"Ti-tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa, 'ucap ketiganya tak percaya.

"Hentikan keterkejutan kalian, lebih baik persiapkan diri kalian, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang,, 'lanjut Kakashi yang kini tengah memandang lurus kedepan tempat dimana Naruto berada.

,,

Biru Saffier beku itu kini tengah menatap diam seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang tampak berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, tak ada yang berubah dalam pandanganya, hanya wajah naif tak berdosa. Kemudian datang lagi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang bermatakan ular.

"Senju Tsunade dan-,,,

"Orochimaru, 'desis tajam Naruto kemudian.

Kedua nama yang dipanggil tetap diam, dua dari Legenda Sannin Konoha yang tersisa itu kini tengah menunjukkan sikap waspada ketika mendengar nada datar nan kosong dari pemuda dihadapannya. Sungguh terasa dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau masih hidup bocah, lalu datang dan mencari pembalasan dendam?, 'balas Tsunade sinis kemudian.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam,, memandang lekat-lekat sosok perempuan yang pernah ia anggap sebagai ibu itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa nyeri, ternyata,, perempuan dihadapannya itu juga terlibat.

"Khukhukhuuu,, aku tak menyangka kau yang sekarang begitu banyak berubah Naruto,, dan-,,

"Bagaimana kau bisa terus bangkit meski ragamu telah hancur"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Orochimaru?, 'tanya Tsunade bingung, ia tak mengerti kejadian sejauh ini.

"Dia",,, tak bisa mati Tsunade, sepertiku yang ingin menggapai kesempurnaan yang kekal, 'jawab Orochimaru kemudian.

 **Deeggg**

Tsunade hanya mampu tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Orochimaru barusan.

"Ja-jadi-,,,

"Yah! "Dia" **Immortal"**

,,

Sudah cukup ia berbasa-basi, perlahan seringai keji tercipta dari sudut bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian,, Naruto telah melesat cepat pada dua lawan dihadapannya.

Singkatnya ketiganya bertarung dengan begitu sengit, adu Taijutsu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, Naruto terus bergerak dengan brutal, membuat dua legenda Sannin Konoha itu kewalahan.

 **Srettttt**

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **Grepp**

"Tidak lagi,, 'ucap Naruto yang menangkap pukulan super kuat dari mantan ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Ap-,,,

Dari arah belakang Orochimaru bersiap melakukan serangan.

"MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHHHHH"

 **Sringgggg**

Rantai-rantai itu kembali muncul dan menghadang pergerakan lincah Orochimaru. Terus bergerak untuk mengindari terjangan-terjangan dari rantai hitam itu,,

'Sial,, rantai ini lebih liar dari ular-ularku, 'batin Orochimaru kemudian.

 **Grebbbbbb**

Sebuah kesalahan fatal tatkala Orochimaru melemahkan pertahananya, dari arah belakang, sebuah rantai telah menjerat leher dari Sannin ular tersebut. Berusaha melepasnya dengan segala cara, namun, ia tak tahu jika rantai-rantai itu bukanlah rantai biasa, sebuah rantai abadi sebagai pengikat jiwa.

,,

 **Grebbbbb**

Bahkan dua Legenda Sannin yang kemampuanya diatas Kage itu tak berkutik ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto, segala Jutsu telah dimentahkan begitu saja dengan simple.

"Aaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhh lepaskan aku bocah brengsek, 'teriak Tsunade yang lehernya tercekik erat oleh lengan Kiri Naruto.

 **Brughhhh**

Dengan beringas Naruto menghantamkan tubuh Tsunade keatas tanah.

 **Brugh.**

"Arghhhh,, 'erang Tsunade kemudian, dengan tertatih-tatih mencoba untuk bangun, namun sebuah injakan keras terlebih dulu membuat Tsunade membentur tanah kembali.

 **Bruuuuggghhh**

"Ugh,,, ku-kuat sekali, 'ringisnya kemudian.

,,

"Aku tak menduganya jika kau terlibat dengan konspirasi itu. Ba-chan!, 'seru Naruto kemudian.

,

,

"Arrrggghhh, persetan denganmu bocah, 'hardik Tsunade keras.

"Jadi-,,,,

"Tak ada alasan untuk tetap membiarkanmu hidup"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, 'tsunade berani bersumpah, rasa sakit teramat sangat ia rasakan ketika Naruto menginjak-injak tubuhnya dengan begitu keras, terus dan terus menerus hingga tulang punggungnya mulai remuk satu persatu.

"AMPUNI AKU NARUTOOO,, AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH SAKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT,,, 'terus berteriak kencang hingga perlahan meregang nyawa.

 **Krakkkk**

"ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, 'sungguh sakit ketika Naruto menarik kedua lengannya keatas hingga memutar kebelakang punggung.

 **Grakkkkkkkk.**

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH,,, OHOOOKKKKKK"

Kedua tanganya telah terlepas dari tempatnya berada. Darah keluar deras membanjiri permukaan tanah tempat Tsunade terbaring.

 **Sreeetttt**

Sebuah pedang telah tergenggam erat oleh Naruto, sebuah pedang hitam kelam yang tampak usang dengan mata pedang yang terlihat tumpul.

 **Jrasshhhh**

 **Jrasshhhh**

 **Jraassssshhhh**

Tubuh dari satu-satunya Senju yang tersisa itu telah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian, kepala, tubuh, dan kaki.

,,

,,

"Hoeeeekkkkkkk"

"Ughhhh,,, hoeeeeekkkkkkk, "kembali mereka para Shinobi disuguhkan pemandangan kejam yang terlihat begitu menjijikkan.

"Si-siapapun, tolong hentikan iblis itu, 'begitulah racauan demi racauan yang diungkapkan para Shinobi.

"Hiksss,,, Tsunade-sensei,, 'Sakura, ialah sosok yang begitu sedih tatkala melihat Naruto mencincang Senseinya itu dengan kejam, sungguh ia benar-benar takut.

,,

,,

 **YOTON : YOUKAI NO JUTSU**

Sebuah gelombang lava bercampur lahar telah dilepaskan Mizukage kelima dengan Intensitas besar menuju sesosok pemuda yang berdiri disamping mayat Hokage kelima.

Mata itu berkilat tajam, lima meter, tiga meter, satu meter, dan-,,,

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

 **Blarrrrrrrr**

Jutsu itu terpental kearah lain ketika lengan Chakra kembali muncul dengan cepat dan mengibaskan Jutsu dari Mei Terumi dengan sangat mudah. Seakan muncul untuk terus melindungi tuanya dari segala serangan yang ada.

 **Brughh.**

Jatuh berlutut tatkala Mei Terumi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Jutsunya dimentahkan begitu saja, keputusasaan menggerogoti jiwanya, mata indahnya kini telah terpancar raut ketakutan yang begitu tinggi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukanya.

 **Sreeeetttt**

,,

"AWAS MIZUKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAA! "

 **DEGGGGGG**

 **Jlebbbbbb**

Terlambat untuknya sadar hingga menyebabkan sebuah pedang telah menancap diperutnya.

"Uhukkkk,, ba-bagaimana bisa?, 'ucapnya dengan terbata, ia masih tetap melihat si pemilik yang berdiri kokoh dihujung sana, namun pedangnya telah bersarang diperutnya, dengan kata lain, pedang itu sengaja dilemparkan pemiliknya.

Surai pirangnya melambai-lambai mengiringi gerakan angin, tanganya benar-benar telah berlumur darah, dalam keheningan itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah guncangan terjadi.

 **Grak**

 **Blarrr**

Sebuah Jutsu Doton telah mengekang pergerakan Naruto dengan mutlak, kemudian biru Saffier itu menatap seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dengan pakaian merah kecoklatan, perempuan itulah sipemilik Jutsu tersebut.

"K-kau,, kau harus membayar kematian kakek, 'jelas perempuan tersebut dengan marah, diketahui bernama Kurotsuchi, cucu dari Oonoki yang beberapa saat lalu ia bunuh.

"Kau cucu dari bedebah kerdil itu, 'ucap Naruto datar, dalam keadaan terkekang sekalipun tak membuat wajah kosong nan tenang itu gusar sedikitpun.

"MATILAH BAJINGAAAAAAAAAAN, 'teriak Choujura mengayunkan pedang Hiramekari nya kearah kepala Naruto.

Sudut matanya menginterupsi serangan dari arah belakang, dan ia melihat sekilas tampak seorang bersurai biru berkacamata tengah mengayunkan sebuah pedang kearahnya, tepatnya bagian leher.

 **Krak**

 **Grakkk**

 **Bommmmmmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan energi dahsyat kembali menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto, mementalkan apa yang berada di radius jangkauannya. Termasuk Choujuro dan Kurotsuchi itu sendiri.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu kini Naruto berjalan pelan menuju sang target selanjutnya, Mei Terumi yang tengah terduduk kesakitan memegangi perutnya akibat sebuah pedang yang masih menancap menembus punggungnya.

"Ughhh, To-tolong ma-maafkan aku Na-naruto, 'rintihnya bergetar, ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebuah pedang tak cukup untuk pengiring kematiannya.

Kemudian Naruto berjongkok pelan dihadapan Mei, dan mengelus surai merah maroon itu dengan lembut, mata perempuan dihadapanya telah basah oleh lelehan airmata.

"Kau ingin menyiksaku hidup-hidup?, 'ucap Naruto pelan sembari tetap mengelus rambut dari Godaime Mizukage itu.

"Hiksss,, ti-tidak,, maafkan aku! "

Dalam ketakutan itu Naruto memajukan pelan wajahnya, membuat Mei Terumi merona sekaligus ketakutan, hingga wajah itu berhenti tepat disamping telinganya.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana aku menyiksamu hidup-hidup, jalang"

 **Deggggg**

Mata itu melotot dengan lebar tatkala bisikan tajam itu seakan menusuk telinganya.

 **Buaaaghhh**

"Ohokkkkkkk,, 'kepala bersurai merah maroon itu telah tersungkur bersamaan dengan tubuhnya, mulut yang sebelumnya memuntahkan elemen Lava itu kini berganti memuntahkan darah segar.

 **Sreetttt**

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'teriaknya ketika Naruto mencabut pedang yang bersarang diperutnya dengan sangat-sangat kasar.

Berjalan merangkak dengan tertatih-tatih, mencoba melarikan diri dari iblis dibelakangnya, berharap bisa lari dan mendapatkan pertolongan, Namun semua Shinobi tengah sibuk melawan tengkorak berjalan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bawah tanah, menyebar terror dimalam yang redup dibawah sinar rembulan.

Bunyi dentingan logam, jerit kesakitan sebelum kematian, dan tangisan ketakutan membuat malam tersebut benar-benar teramat sangat mencekam, darah seperti hujan yang terus berjatuhan, mulai menggenang becek disetiap tapak kehidupan.

Dan akan menjadikan malam itu sebagai moment penuh sejarah yang takkan pernah ingin diingat, namun akan terus menjadi ingatan kekal mereka meski itu keneraka sekalipun. Menyedihkan memang, tapi begitulah hukum yang berlaku, "jangan bermain api jika tak ingin terbakar api", cukup sederhana namun penuh makna.

Terus merangkak dalam kesakitannya, meninggalkan bercak darah disetiap senti jalan yang dilaluinya, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat si pembantai yang masih berdiri tegap dan memandangnya kosong dari kejauhan, kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalanya kedepan dan-,,

 **Brugh**

Kepala itu membentur sebuah kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam, dengan patah-patah Mei menengadahkan wajahnya pelan keatas.

 **Deggggg**

Mata itu tengah menatapnya penuh kekosongan dan kehampaan, dan kemudian Mei melihat dengan jelas, sebuah senyum tipis, ah itu bukanlah senyuman menawan yang didambakan Mei selama ini, akan tetapi,,, itu sebuah seringai mengerikan dari mantan Shinobi Cap rubah tersebut.

 **Duaaaaaakkkkk**

"Ohooookkkkkk,,, 'kembali Mei memuntahkan darah ketika kaki Naruto menghantam wajahnya dengan begitu keras.

 **Brughhh**

Tubuh sexy penuh gairah itu kini tampak mengenaskan, baju yang sudah terlihat compang camping, dengan warna merah kecoklatan. Hidung, telinga, semua telah dibasahi oleh darah yang keluar.

"Ma-maaf,, 'hanya kata itu yang mampu Mei ucapkan, meringkuk kesakitan sembari menunggu ajal.

Kemudian Mei dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah menunjuknya dengan ujung pedang hitam yang tadi menembus perutnya. Semakin panik dan mencoba beringsut untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun-,,,,,,

 **Crasshhhhh**

 **Brugh**

 **Brugh**

Tubuh itu,, terbelah vertikal menjadi dua bagian. Dan terbaring menyamping menunjukkan organ-organ tubuh bagian dalamnya.

,,

,,

"Ti-tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk, 'teriak Ao dari kejauhan tatkala melihat kematian Mei yang begitu tragis.

 **Jlebbbb**

"Ohokkkkkkk,, 'lengah hingga sebuah patahan tulang tajam menembus jantungnya dari belakang, dengan gerak patah-patah Ao menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan disaat itu pula ia dapat melihat tengkorak yang menjadi pelaku penusukan tengah tertawa dengan gilanya.

"Te-tengkorak sialaaaaaaaaaaan"

Dan-,,,

 **Brughhh**

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Ao menyusul pujaan hatinya tersebut, namun setidaknya ia mendapat bonus keringanan dalam prosesi kematiannya. Seharusnya Ao bersyukur mati dengan cepat tanpa harus mendapat siksaan terlebih dahulu.

,,

,,

Bergetar tatkala kaki itu melangkah menuju kearahnya, ia tau pemuda itu menjadikanya sebagai target penyiksaan selanjutnya.

 **Glekkk**

'Ka-kami-sama,, aku mohon,, se-selamatkan aku, 'do'anya dalam hati, berharap ia bisa terlepas dari takdir dihadapannya, namun, do'a hanyalah sebuah do'a, takkan pernah menjadi nyata jika sang pencipta sudah menetapkan takdir mutlak baginya, berharap keajaiban,, sungguh hal konyol.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Ti-tidak,, pe-pergi, 'ucap Tenten kemudian dengan terbata-bata sembari melangkah mundur, meninggalkan Lee yang tubuhnya mulai memucat karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari luka kehilangan kaki kananya.

"K-kau pembunuh,, 'meski merasa kesakitan dan takut, Lee mengungkapkan sebait kalimat hardikan untuk pemuda dihadapannya.

"Alis tebal,, apakah kau lupa hari itu?"

 **Duaaaaaakkkkk**

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam Jounin berbaju hijau ketat itu, hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti arti dari sebuah kesengsaraan yang sebenarnya, kalian tertawa diatas penderitaan bocah waktu itu, memperlakukanya lebih rendah dari binatang, Dan pada akhirnya kalian menghianatinya"

 **Duakkkk**

Dan kini lengan kokoh itu menggampar wajah Lee dengan cukup kuat, namun,,, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Lee kembali tersungkur.

"Ohokkkkkkk,, 'mata bulat itu tampak memandang hamparan langit dengan nanar, ia tau dan ingat, apa yang membuat pemuda dihadapanya melakukan hal keji seperti ini.

"Aku telah melewati masa-masa sulit itu hingga detik ini"

 **Duaaaaakkkkk**

Kali ini,, mata bulat itu tampak semakin sayu dan redup, dengan lelehan darah bercampur airmata.

"A-aku t-tau itu Na-naruto, ma-ma-,,,,

 **Jlebbbbb**

"O-ohoookkkkk,,, 'darah menyembur keudara saat Naruto menancapkan pedang hitam miliknya tepat dileher Rock Lee.

"-af...!, 'maaf yang selesai terucap, namun tak akan pernah mendapatkan pemaafan sampai kapanpun, meninggalkan sosok pemuda kekar yang semakin diselimuti kegelapan dan kekosongan ketika ia merampas satu persatu nyawa, sungguh biadab dan tak berperikemanusiaan, makhluk yang tak lagi memiliki emosi, kewarasanan fikiran yang mulai hilang, dengan segel dibelakang punggungnya semakin menebal secara perlahan.

Dan kemudian membantai tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan brutal, pedang yang ia genggam terus menerus ia hujamkan tanpa henti, hingga pada akhirnya, tubuh yang semula berbentuk manusia berambut mangkok itu berganti potongan daging-daging kecil.

"Hikss,, Lee, 'tak bisa dipungkiri jika Tenten merasa Syok ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri rekanya itu dibantai dengan ganas. Kini,, ia hanya bisa menangis dengan tatapan kosong kearah mayat rekanya tersebut, berlutut pasrah.

,,

,,

Kemudian Naruto mengamati pemandangan disekitarnya yang sudah tampak luluh lantak, mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan menjijikkan, darah seakan menggantikan warna tanah, puing-puing berserakan, dengan kobaran api dibeberapa sudut tempat tersebut, dan juga, sekumpulan pasukan mayat hidup yang menyerang terus pasukan Aliansi yang tersisa, yah,, itu juga salah satu kemampuan terkutuk miliknya, kemampuan untuk memanggil jiwa-jiwa kotor yang bahkan bumi tak menerimanya, hanya hasrat ingatan akan kekejian yang mereka ingat.

"Hikss,,, Na-naruto,, ma-maafkan aku, 'isak tangis dari Tenten dalam penyesalan dan ketakutan yang tak mampu lagi diungkapkan,, menekuk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar seakan kedinginan.

 **Tap**

"!?"

Berdiri dengan gagah dihadapan Kunoichi yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan tersebut, Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa mereka dengan tega menghianatinya, apa sebegitu hina dirinya hingga mereka menutup mata atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sejauh ini, atau memang dirinya tak pernah pantas mendapatkan penghargaan dan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia harapkan sejak kecil. Namun lupakan semua itu, walau bagaimanapun,, kisah hidupnya sudah berada dijalan yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini,, hanyalah ada kesendirian, kekosongan, kehampaan, kesepian, dan kegelapan, tak ada cahaya yang dapat menembus gelap hatinya, Dan tak ada lagi yang mampu mengisi kekosongan jiwanya, entah sampai kapan makhluk terkutuk sepertinya akan terus berjalan pada perkara rumit kehidupan. Namun yang pasti, ia tak akan pernah lari dari takdirnya, dan jangan pernah sesekali mencoba merecoki hidup monotonya, karena,,, "Dia" akan melahap jiwa kalian dengan menyakitkan, dan pada akhirnya kalian akan berakhir dalam kehampaan tak berhujung.

,,

"Hiks,,, Lee,, Guy-sensei,, Neji-kun,, mengapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri,, 'racau Tenten kemudian, ia tak berani menatap kedepan tempat dimana sang pencabut nyawa tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa, jika boleh jujur, ia ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga, namun apa daya, bahkan untuk begerak seinchipun terasa sulit, dan kepasrahan diri adalah jalan terakhirnya saat itu.

 **Grebbbbb**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, 'jeritnya histeris ketika Naruto mecengkram erat lehernya, dan memaksanya berdiri untuk menatap langsung wajah Naruto, Tenten dapat melihat dengan jelas, wajah kosong berlumur darah, dengan lubang bulat menganga dijantungnya.

"Na-naruto, ughhhhh,, a-ampuni aku, 'ucap Tenten sebisa mungkin, mengingat kesulitannya untuk sekedar bernafas dibalik cengkraman kuat iblis dihadapannya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus melakukanya?"

"Kalian hanyalah makhluk kotor yang tak pantas mendapat pengampunan, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Hikss,,, ma-maaf"

 **Sretttt**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **Braghhhh**

"Ohokkkkkkkkkkkk, 'tubuh Kunoichi itu terhempas beberapa meter menghantam sebuah pohon besar, seketika itu, darah menyembur dari mulutnya, dengan rasa sakit yang mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Duakkkkkkkkk**

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'teriaknya kesakitan tatkala Naruto menendang perutnya dengan sangat-sangat keras. Hingga membuatnya tersungkur menyedihkan.

 **Grebbbbb**

Tangan kuat itu kembali mencengkram erat lehernya, mata Kunoichi tersebut tampak sayu dan nanar, melihat bagaimana ia disiksa pelan-pelan.

 **Braghhhh**

 **"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH"**

 **BRUGHHH**

Kali ini,, Naruto menghantamkan kepala itu pada Batang pohon dengan cukup kuat, meninggalkan sebuah noda darah pada kulit pohon tersebut. Sedangkan Tenten telah terbaring mengenaskan dengan wajah berlumur darah dari kening yang membentur pohon.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia hanya bisa diam sembari mengingat masa lalunya dulu yang penuh kebahagiaan, hingga akhirnya Tenten tersenyum kecut sesaat, pada akhirnya hidupnya harus berakhir seperti ini karena penghiatan yang ia lakukan bersama rekanya yang lain terhadap pemuda dihadapannya.

 **Grebbb**

Lagi dan lagi, lengan kekar itu mencekal rambutnya kuat, dan-,,

 **Duakk**

 **Duakk**

 **Duagkkkkk**

 **Brugh**

Dengan tenangnya Naruto menghantamkan kepala Kunoichi tersebut terus menerus pada Batang pohon, terus dan terus hingga penghujungnya tubuh itu ambruk dengan kepala yang telah hancur, tak ada lagi jerit kesakitan, karena nyawa telah terlepas dari raganya.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

 **Jlebbbbbb**

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu telah tertancap sebuah salib yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Gugur dan terhapuskan untuk selamanya, menyisakan untaian kisah pilu jikapun ada yang tetap hidup untuk mengenang tragedi berdarah ini.

Disudut lain, perempuan bersurai Indigo itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pelan, urat-urat sekitar matanya telah kembali seperti semula, dengan Byakugan, ia mampu melihat dengan jelas sebuah Chakra hitam yang terus menenggelamkan Chakra lainya, dan ia juga tau rekan-rekan seangkatanya, senseinya, telah tewas satu persatu dengan mengenaskan oleh "Dia".

'Benarkah cahaya itu telah hilang seutuhnya, 'hatinya miris melihat bagaimana kebencian pemuda itu menciptakan petaka mengerikan seperti ini. Karena penghianatan, "Dia"yang penuh keceriaan dengan senyum mentari yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya, kini telah berubah, wajah itu, sudah tak lagi memiliki exspresi untuk sekedar digambarkan, pandangan mata penuh kehangatan itu, telah digantikan wajah kosong tak memiliki sinar kehangatan.

Tak memperdulikan lagi entah kemana perginya Sarada dan Hirata, karena ia tau pasti, tak ada tempat untuk lari dan bersembunyi dari "Dia",, anganya hanya ia sematkan untuk terus mengingat bocah berambut pirang yang penuh akan keceriaan, entah mengapa, hanya mengingat semua itu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil, sesuatu yang jarang ia tunjukkan lagi setelah menikah.

,,

,,

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?, 'ucapnya kepada pemuda tambun yang tengah menunduk diam dikesedihan tiang salib, wajah itu nampak pucat, darah terus menerus keluar dari luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"Ughh,, kau,, te-terkutuklah k-kau Na-naruto, 'ucap Chouji lemah, mengutuk makhluk dihadapannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Chouji.

"Jika memang kau percaya kutukan akan datang menyapaku, maka,,, kau salah besar, kau tak akan mengerti Chouji"

 **Debbbb**

Tunjuk Naruto tepat pada jantung Chouji.

"Disinilah kalian memulainya, kesakitan yang kubawa lebih pedih dari yang kalian rasakan, dan asal kau tau-,,,

"-Aku tak ingin dan tak pernah ingin melakukan ini, karena kutukan jugalah yang hidup dan mendarah daging ditubuhku. Dan lihat ini, lubang inilah yang menjadikanku kutukan itu sendiri, lubang yang tak akan pernah tertutup selamanya, 'ucapnya sendu, menceritakan sedikit kepahitan yang ia lalui pada mantan rekanya untuk sekedar berbagi rasa sakit.

"Kalian semua tak pernah tau bagaiamana aku menyayangi kalian semua waktu itu, kukorbankan semua yang kumiliki agar kalian bisa tetap hidup, tetap hidup untuk bisa menikmati kedamaian, aku sangat bahagia ketika melihat kalian semua tertawa, dan aku bangga bisa menebus janjiku pada kalian untuk menciptakan perdamaian abadi, tapi,,,,,,, kenyataan apa yang kuterima setelah itu?"

 **Tesss**

 **Tessssss**

Tak ayal cerita singkat dari mantan sahabatnya itu membuat hati Chouji terhiris pedih, kejam dan menyakitkan. Itulah luka kepedihan yang ia dan seluruh dunia torehkan pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tak ada yang harus disesalkan"

,,

,,

"Ti-tidak, Na-naruto, a-aku mohon,, maafkan aku, 'panik dan ketakutan, adalah hal mutlak yang selalu mereka rasakan ketika hendak meregang nyawa.

 **Jlebbb**

"Ohokkkkkkkk"

 **Jleebbbb**

 **Jlebbbbb**

 **Jlebbbbbbb**

"Uhukkkkk,, ma-maafkan sa-sahabatmu i-ni"

 **Jleeebbbbbbbbb**

Tewas dengan puluhan besi hitam yang menancap di anggota tubuhnya, tak ada tempat kosong dari bagian tubuh itu,, seluruhnya rata akan besi hitam, berdiri terbentang pada tiang salib.

Dan-,,,

 **Jleeebbbbbbbbbb**

Besi hitam terakhir menancap tepat dikepala bangkai tak bernyawa itu, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya memandang kosong hasil perbuatanya, kemudian memandang diam telapak tanganya yang berlumur darah, tak ada rasa sesal, ataupun rasa ingin mengasihani, kemudian ia genggam erat tanganya.

'Sahabat tak akan pernah menikam, Chouji'

,,

,,

Melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh akan bangkai tak bernyawa dan tengkorak hidup itu membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu panik, ia sudah sangat lelah dengan Chakra yang telah terkuras habis.

"Hosh, hosh, hosshhh,, Shi-shino, ba-bagaimana ini, tengkorak-tengkorak sialan itu terus bangkit setelah kita hancurkan, 'ucap Kiba dengan nafas yang memburu kelelahan.

"Entahlah Kiba, hah,, hah,, hah ! Semua berada diluar dugaan kita, bahkan seranggaku tak ada yang tersisa untuk kembali melakukan serangan"

 **Wussshhh**

 **Braghhhhh**

 **Bragggghhh**

Kedua Shinobi yang tengah melakukan perbincangan monoton itu pada akhirnya terpental seketika tatkala sebuah serangan tunggal menerjang mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Ughh, siall,, siapa yang seenaknya menyerang kita berdua Shino? "

"Uhukk,, aku juga tidak tahu Kiba, 'lanjut Shino kemudian.

Kemudian kedua pasang mata itu melihat-lihat kesegala arah guna mencari si pelaku. Dan secara mengejutkan mereka berdua dapat melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosongnya.

 **Degggg**

"Shi-shino,, "Dia" Na-naruto"

 **Degggg**

"K-kau benar Kiba"

'Tamatlah riwayatku, 'batin mereka berdua kompak.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan kemudian Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kearah dua Shinobi tadi, detik itu pula, Kiba dan Shino hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya, mereka berdua tau, maut telah menjemput mereka.

"Shi-shino,, apakah ada ide? "

"Kurasa tidak Kiba"

 **,,**

 **,,**

Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat, waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk kedua mata tersebut.

"Si-sialll,, Shino, kita lawan pecundang itu bersama-sama, 'tampak sikap aroganya kembali muncul untuk sekedar menutupi ketakutanya.

"Mungkin itu ide yang buruk,, tapi,, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, 'tukas Shino kemudian menimpali saran Kiba.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian tampak lutut mereka berdua bergetar dan goyah. Memaksa tubuh mereka untuk tidak jatuh tatkala sebuah tekanan energi kelam memaksa mereka untuk tunduk.

 **Brughh**

 **Brughh**

Sekuat apapun,, pada akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, peluh deras membasuh wajah Shino dan Kiba, tampak mata Kiba melotot seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya, meski tertutup kacamata sekalipun, tak bisa dipungkiri, Shino juga tengah mengalami hal yang sama.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kaki itu berhenti satu meter dari kedua Shinobi yang tengah berlutut tersebut, memandang apa yang berada di hadapanya tanpa exspresi yang berarti. Hanya itu raut yang bisa ia tunjukan, karena pada hakikatnya, "Dia"bukan lagi manusia yang bisa dengan bebas dan mudah mengekspresikan perasaanya.

,,

"A-apa yang sebenarnya k-kau inginkan?, 'ungkap Shino dengan lemah, mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk bisa bertahan dari gempuran energi kelam yang perlahan menyeruak keluar dari pemuda dihadapanya.

"Ughhh,, ke-kenapa? Kenapa k-kau membunuh semua teman-temanmu dengan k-kejam Naruto?"

",,,,"

"JA-JAWAB AKU SIALAAAAAAAAN"

 **Duaaaaaakkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkkk"

"Ughhhhh,, uhukkk-uhukkk, ke-kenapa, uhukkkkk, k-kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepada ka-,,,

 **Grebbbbb**

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Kiba,, "

"Heh,,, k-kau tetaplah pecundang Na-naruto, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi pecun-,,

 **Duakkkkkkkkkk**

"Ohooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

Tersungkur bersimbah darah, kecongkakan dan keangkuhan tak pernah lepas dari jiwa mereka, meski ajal telah mendekat, mereka seakan buta dengan dosa mereka.

"Ughhhhh, coughhhhh, k-kau hanyalah sampah dunia ini Naruto, uhukkk-uhukkk,, hah,, hah, hahhh, sa-sampai kapanpun, camkan itu, 'senyum remeh masih melekat disudut bibirnya meski dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan sekalipun. Kearoganan memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

'Kiba, 'ucap batin Shino miris.

 **Duakkkkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkkk, 'lagi dan lagi, jatuh tersungkur, bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih, kemudian jatuh tersungkur kembali.

Dan-,,,,

 **Grebbbbb**

Surai coklat itu telah tercengkram erat oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Kemudian ditarik paksa untuk mendongak keatas menatap si pelaku.

"Dan pada akhirnya, pecundang inilah yang akan tetap berdiri hingga akhir"

 **Srettt**

 **Bruagh**

"Uhuk-uhukkkk, ughh, 'tak ada lagi yang mampu ia lakukan, Kiba sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahan kesadarannya tetap terjaga.

 **,,**

 **Jleeebbbb**

Pedang hitam itu telah menancap diatas tanah, kemudian Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kiba yang tergeletak.

 **Greebbbbb**

Kali ini Naruto telah memegang erat kaki kanan Kiba.

 **Sret**

 **Sretttt**

Bunyi dari suara gesekan dari sebuah tubuh yang diseret diatas permukaan tanah.

"Ti-tidak, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan, 'ronta Kiba ketakutan ketika ia tau kearah mana ia diseret, yakni ketempat sebuah pedang yang menancap kuat diatas tanah.

Dua meter, satu meter dan-,,,

 **Bruagggh**

Tubuh kokoh itu tak bergeming ketika sebuah Batu dihantamkan kekepalanya, tak ada darah ataupun teriakan kesakitan darinya, menolehkan kepalanya pelan kebelakang, dan Naruto dapat melihat, Shino yang tengah memegang sebuah Batu cukup besar dengan tubuh bergetar, diiringi nafas yang memburu.

'Ughhh,, Shi-shino, 'batin Kiba haru yang melihat usaha Shino untuk menyelamatkanya.

 **Sring**

 **Sringggg**

Dua rantai hitam kembali muncul dari bawah tanah tempat Aburame Shino berpijak.

"Tahan serangga itu sebentar, 'ucapnya kemudian, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan rantai-rantai tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Grebbb**

Setelah berada setengah meter dari pedangnya, Naruto mengambil langkah pelan dibelakang pedang tersebut.

Mata Kiba benar-benar melotot lebar tatkala pedang itu kini telah berada ditengah-tengah sel******nya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu Na-naruto, a-aku moh-,,,

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

Dengan sengaja Naruto memperlambat tarikanya pada kedua kaki Kiba, sungguh miris tatkala bagian k********a telah terbelah secara perlahan, terus naik keatas, perut, dada, leher, dan pada akhirnya menembus dengan sempurna membobol seluruh organ tubuh milik Kiba, dan tubuh tersebut, telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan mata tampak melotot.

Darah menyembur dengan amat sangat deras, kematian dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan.

Dan diakhir semua kematian selalu diiringi teriakan pilu yang menyayat hati dari Shinobi lainya yang kini disibukkan oleh tengkorak-tengkorak gila yang terus menerus mengejar mereka.

Puas memandang mayat itu, lalu,,, Naruto membalikkan badanya untuk membereskan serangga yang tersisa.

 **Brak**

 **Brak**

 **Brakkkk**

Shino hanya bisa terkapar tak berdaya ketika rantai itu terus menghantamkan tubuhnya pada tanah, beberapa tulangnya telah patah, kekuatan yang berbeda jauh, sangat-sangat jauh bahkan.

 **Tap**

 **Deb**

Tubuh ringkih itu kini menerima injakan sebuah kaki, Shino tau, setelah membunuh Kiba, Naruto pasti tak akan melupakanya begitu saja.

"Ughhh,, Na-naruto, ke-kenapa?, 'rintih Shino kemudian.

 **Buaghhhhh**

"Ohoookkkkkkk"

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kakinya cukup tinggi, tampak Chakra hitam menyelimuti kaki tersebut. Kemudian menghentakkanya dengan sangat kuat.

 **Bragggghhh**

 **Krakkk**

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH,, 'mata itu melotot dengan lebar tatkala merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kaki kanan Shino telah diremukkan dengan sekali injakan kuat berlapis Chakra. Tak henti di situ saja, Naruto kembali meneruskan injakanya pada bagian tubuh Shino yang lainya.

 **Duakkk**

 **Braggggkkk**

"Sa-sakit sekali, uggghhh, Na-naruto ma-ma-,,,

 **Grebbbbb**

Belum puas hanya dengan itu, Naruto melanjutkanya dengan mencekal rahang dari Shinobi cap Serangga tersebut, lalu,,, sekuat tenaga Naruto merobek rahang Shino, perlahan namun pasti hingga tampak kini menganga lebar.

 **Grakkkkkkk**

"AARRRRRRGGGHH-GGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'teriakan kencang seakan memekakkan telinga, kaca mata yang selalu bertengger diatas hidungnya telah hancur entah kemana. Memperlihatkan bola mata yang melotot lebar.

Dan pada akhirnya rahang bagian atas itu terlepas dari tempatnya berada. Satu lagi daftar hitamnya telah berganti warna merah darah, mengiringi kepergian setiap jiwa yang telah menghianati.

Hening untuk sesaat, angin kencang terus menerus bertiup tanpa henti, petir kembali bergejolak dilangit malam Elemental Nation.

,,

"Hikss,,, Sa-sasuke-kun,, a-aku takut,, 'rintih Sakura kemudian. Ia berani bersumpah, tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa takut yang sudah melebihi batas, ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan dari keadaan sekitarnya. Penuh akan bau anyir darah, mayat yang tercerai berai, dan darah yang menggenang disetiap sudut tempat tersebut, dan, "Dia"lah yang melakukanya seorang diri dengan ganas, sadis, brutal, dan tentunya begitu biadab menurutnya.

 **Grebbbb**

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, aku akan menghentikan Naruto saat ini juga, 'ucapnya penuh keyakinan diri.

,,

"Sai-kun,, 'ucap Ino lemah, perempuan bersurai pirang pucat itu hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan dipelukan calon suaminya.

Dan wajah pucat itu,, entah mengapa kini terlihat mampu mengexspresikan perasaanya, tampak raut kesedihan yang menghiasi wajah dari pemimpin Anbu Root tersebut. Mendekap erat gadisnya, berharap hal buruk tak menimpa mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru,, situasi semakin memburuk, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, semua telah dibunuh Naruto, hanya kita yang tersisa dan kelima Kage saat ini, 'ungkap Sai kemudian.

"Kau benar Sai, mungkin kita harus berkumpul bersama-sama, untuk meminimalisir kematian, dengan begitu kita bisa saling melindungi, 'jawab Shikamaru kemudian, seorang Genius yang kehilangan kegeniusanya disaat kritis, meski sudah mengantisipasi sekalipun, tetap, ia tak mampu menolak takdir.

"Shika-kun,, aku takut,, 'ungkap Temari kemudian, sama dengan Ino, tubuh perempuan berkuncir empat itu tampak bergetar ketakutan. Sejauh ini, ia telah melihat sendiri, bagaimana sebuah pembantaian berlangsung.

'Temari, 'ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

,,

,,

Dan kini, mereka yang tersisa, tampak berkumpul untuk menyatukan kekuatan, berharap dengan bersama dari semua Shinobi yang tersisa mampu mengalahkanya.

Tampak wajah-wajah lelah dari mereka semua, merasa dipermainkan tatkala tengkorak-tengkorak itu lenyap begitu saja, nafas yang memburu, peluh membasahi kulit mereka, sejauh mata memandang hanyalah tampak jejak-jejak kematian.

Lolongan serigala semakin terdengar menusuk Indra pendengaran mereka, dengan dinginya malam tak lagi dirasa, hanya ada ketakutan disetiap langkah yang mereka pijakkan, dan berbagai macam senjata telah mereka genggam untuk berjaga-jaga, karena kematian, bisa dengan mudahnya merengkuh tubuh mereka semua.

Detik-detik yang terasa begitu menegangkan, tak pernah sedetikpun mereka bernafas dengan lega.

"Se-semuanya telah mati, hiksss,,, Chouji, dan yang lainya, hikss, 'rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar mengingat teman-teman seangkatanya telah tewas.

"K-kau benar Ino, "Dia"telah membunuh semuanya"

"Ino, Temari, tenangkan diri kalian, dan waspadalah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangisi kematian mereka, 'peringat Shikamaru mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. Meski sejujurnya, hatinya begitu terasa perih ketika mengingat kematian rekan-rekannya satu persatu.

"Shikamaru benar, kita semua harus waspada, apa yang kita hadapi saat ini tidaklah sama dengan lima tahun yang lalu, "Dia" telah benar-benar berubah, 'ucap Kakashi menimpali ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Menatap sinar Bulan yang terlihat meredup.

'Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu,, Guy, 'lanjutnya dalam hati, kembali larut dalam fikiranya untuk sekedar mengenang segala dosa-dosanya.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya,,,,, Naruto'

Sedangkan sang Hokage sendiri hanya bisa diam merenung, entah mengapa ia merasa akan segera kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Hirata, Sarada, Hinata, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja ditempat persembunyian, 'hanya itu yang bisa ia fikirkan. Keselamatan istri dan anaknya.

Keheningan melanda sesaat, hanya terdengar detak jantung mereka yang seperti tengah terpacu cepat. Entah mengapa keadaan semakin terasa memburuk. Hingga samar-samar mereka mendengar sebuah gumaman.

 **,,**

 **Jūjika no Kanashimi**

 **,,**

 **'Degggg'**

 **,,**

 **Wusssshhhh**

 **Jlebbb**

 **Jlebbb**

 **Jlebbb**

 **Jlebbb**

Secara mengejutkan dan terkesan mendadak, Empat buah tiang salib raksasa muncul dari ketiadaan, dan menancap disetiap sudut yang berbeda, terlihat jika sudut tersebut tampak membentuk sebuah pola kotak persegi dengan mereka para Shinobi yang berada ditengah-tengahnya.

 **,,**

 **Jigoku no Keimusho**

 **Bwossssssshhhhhhhhh**

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kobaran api tercipta beberapa meter di sekitar mereka, dan perlahan kobaran api itu berjalan melingkar melewati empat tiang salib tersebut, setelah menyatu seutuhnya hingga membentuk lingkaran besar, dan perlahan kobaran api itu mulai membesar hingga mencapai ketinggian empat tiang salib raksasa tersebut.

,,

,,

 **Deggg**

"Si-sial, a-apa ini?, 'seru Kankurou tergagap, sejauh ini terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan untuknya.

"Ki-kita terkurung, sialllllll, 'lanjut Choujuro.

"Astagaaa,, apalagi sekarang?, 'gumam Kakashi kemudian, setelah mengamati sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang terus dipertontonkan sejauh ini, entah mengapa membuatnya tidak begitu terkejut lagi.

"Ughhhh,, p-panas! "

 **Brughh**

Para Kunoichi yang tersisa telah jatuh berlutut menyaksikan hal tersebut, mereka tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika apa yang tengah mengelilingi mereka saat ini merupakan sebuah penjara yang mengurung mereka semua. Hawa dingin yang sedari tadi mereka rasakan telah digantikan oleh panasnya kobaran api yang mengelilingi mereka semua.

'Sial,, kekuatan macam apa ini, 'racau Sasuke dalam hati, ia tak habis fikir darimana rivalnya itu mendapatkan kekuatan semengerikan ini,, kekuatan besar, dan juga sepasang mata yang lebih Absolut dan Superrior dari pada miliknya, Stamina dan kekuatan fisik Naruto sudah terlampau jauh dari kata wajar, seakan rivalnya itu tak memiliki batasan yang menjadi pembatas suatu hal. Dan yang lebih membuatnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa Naruto terus bangkit meski raganya telah hancur lebur. Apa benar jika itu merupakan sebuah keabadian, sesuatu yang tak mungkin dicapai dan didapat dengan cuma-cuma.

Kali ini, ke-lima Kage dan para Shinobi yang tersisa benar-benar dibuat merasa ketakutan, resah, gelisah, cemas, dan khawatir, dalam pandangan mata mereka hanya tampak kehancuran, bersamaan kobaran api besar yang bergejolak dasyat.

 **Glekkk**

'Ini buruk sekali,, 'batin Yamato berucap.

,,

,,

Kembali, detik-detik terasa menegangkan untuk mereka, otak yang dipenuhi ketakutan itu sudah tak ada yang mampu mengendalikan ketenangan mereka dalam berfikir, insting yang mulai berantakan, mental yang terasa turun drastis, dan kepercayaan diri yang mulai redup secara spontan. Hingga kemudian,,, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mereka rasa berasal dari luar kobaran api tersebut.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Semakin keras dan mulai memecah keheningan, dan semakin terasa mendekat.

 **Wushhhhhh**

 **Drab**

 **Tab**

Derap langkah itu, terus menerobos panasnya kobaran api, seluruh peserta dalam daftar hitam itu hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya pahit.

"A-aku rasa, "Dia"benar-benar telah bangkit dari dasar jurang Neraka"

"Kau benar Anko, "Dia"bukan hanya sekedar Monster Kyubi seperti dulu, tapi,,,, "Dia"telah menembus semua batasan ketidakmungkinan sebagai manusia, hingga layak disebut iblis, 'sahut Ibiki kemudian.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tak bisa berdiam diri dan menunggu Iblis itu datang kemari membunuh kita satu persatu ? "

"Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali melawan, tempat ini telah tersegel, dan kalian lihat empat tiang raksasa itu, itulah segel yang membuat kita tak bisa menembus ataupun lari dari tempat ini, kita benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak diuntungkan!, 'jelas Shikamaru kemudian.

'Kekuatan yang benar-benar mengerikan, memalsukan kematianmu agar kau bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, kau benar-benar telah berubah drastis,,,,, Naruto, 'lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Deggggg**

Hingga kini tampaklah sesosok tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat berkilauan keemasan oleh cahaya dari kobaran api, tubuh tinggi kekar berhiaskan segel hitam berlumuran darah, bahu yang lebar dan terlihat begitu kokoh, dengan wajah kosong tanpa exspresi.

Dan meski melihat untuk yang keberapa kalipun mereka tak bisa untuk tidak tercengang ketika melihat lubang bulat menganga itu, bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi, bahkan seorang Madara pun meregang nyawa ketika Kuro Zetsu menusuk jantungnya dari belakang, dan ini, bahkan dipastikan pemuda dihadapan mereka itu tak memiliki jantung.

"Semua waspadalah, 'peringat Kakashi kemudian.

Mendengar peringatan tersebut tak ayal membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera bersiap diri, karena bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi Event penutupan dari parade berdarah.

"H-hai"

 **Deg deg degg**

Hanya terdengar detak jantung mereka yang menggebu, penuh ketegangan, dengan keringat deras yang membalut sekujur tubuh mereka semua.

,,

Wajah kosong itu, entah mengapa tak pernah luntur dari raut wajahnya, tak ada exspresi lain, melihat mantan sahabatnya yang tersis. Lalu mengamati satu persatu diantara mereka, dan pandangan akhir itu, jatuh pada satu sosok, Uchiha Sasuke, sosok itulah yang membuat pandangannya jatuh pada satu titik. Dan kemudian,,,, seringai rubah tercipta secara Spontan.

 **Deggg**

'Lagi-lagi tatapan memuakkan itu, cih! Brengsekkk, 'geramnya dalam hati.

,,

,,

"Kalian takut?, 'sebuah suara datar nan kosong menjadi pengawal dari ketegangan yang tengah berlangsung.

,,

Gemetar, hanya mendengar satu kalimat yang terurai dalam dua kata darinya, kobaran api yang mengelilingi mereka semua tak mampu meredam dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang.

Dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali, karena mereka tau, siapa kini yang menjadi predator.

"Semuanya, aku tau kita dalam ketakutan, tapi, percayalah, jika kita saling bekerja sama, dan saling melindungi, setidaknya peluang kita untuk mengalahkan iblis itu semakin tinggi, jadi,,, angkat kepala kalian, dan mari bersama-sama, kita hadapi Iblis itu,, 'sebuah ucapan yang mengandung motivasi terucap dari Hatake Kakashi, berharap bisa sedikit mendongkrak semangat dari para Shinobi yang tengah berputus asa.

'Kakashi-sensei,, 'entah mengapa ucapan dari sang Sensei membuat Sakura memiliki sedikit semangat untuk berjuang, ketakutan perlahan hilang, dan sebuah semangat baru pada akhirnya tercipta dari para Shinobi yang tersisa.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei ada benarnya, kita adalah Shinobi, kematian adalah hal yang setiap waktu bisa saja merenggut nyawa kita, jadi,, ayo tunjukkan semangat kita, dan mari kita balaskan kematian teman-teman kita semua, 'tambah Shikamaru kemudian.

"Yah, meski sudah terlambat, tapi, tidak ada salahnya kita kembali berjuang, demi Shinobi"

"Meski ini akan sulit, tapi,, aku setuju dengan kalian, 'tambah Raikage ke-empat A.

"Yeahh,, mari kita berjuang"

Sesungguhnya mereka hanya butuh motivasi dan kepercayaan diri, entah mengapa mereka terlalu larut dalam ketakutan hingga melupakan ikatan Aliansi yang mengikat sebuah kebersamaan.

Sedangkan Naruto, entah mengapa "Dia"sedikit merasa tertarik ketika melihat mantan Senseinya berhasil membangkitkan semangat tempur para Shinobi yang tersisa.

 **"Khukhukhuu,, sepertinya kau akan mendapat sedikit tantangan, Naruto,,** 'kali ini,, entah mengapa rubah hitam itu memutuskan bangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan semangat tempur dari para bedebah itu kembali terbangun. Dan juga tiga buah Chakra asing yang sedang mendekat.

"Dan sepertinya, kau cukup tertarik, Kurama? '

 **"Gyahahahaaa, lagipula aku merasakan tiga Chakra itu semakin mendekat"**

"Aku tahu,,"

,,

,,

 **Wushhh**

 **Wushhhh**

Dengan semangat yang kembali terbangun, semua Shinobi yang berada dalam kekangan penjara Api Neraka itu melesat cepat menuju Naruto, mereka tak perduli jika disebut tengah melakukan pengeroyokan, karena itulah jalan satu-satunya.

"Datanglah, 'ucapnya sumringah ketika merasakan nafsu bertarungnya seakan meluap-luap. Pedang hitam telah muncul kembali dari ketiadaan, dan kemudian ia genggam ditangan kirinya.

 **Wush**

 **Trank**

Sebuah ayunan kuat dari pedang Kusanagi Sasuke berhasil ditahan dengan mudah, tak henti sampai disitu, dari arah samping kanan, Raikage-keempat melesat cepat dengan tubuh berlapis Chakra petir, dari samping kiri, Raikage kelima aka Darui pun melakukan hal yang sama, seakan melakukan duel combo bersamaan.

 **Wushhhh**

Naruto yang tengah menahan pedang Sasuke hanya menyeringai sadis.

 **Wushhhhh**

Kemudian Pedang hitam itu teraliri aura hitam pekat, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut membelalakkan mata ketika melihat bilah tajam pedangnya seakan terkikis.

 **Srettt**

Kemudian memutuskan melompat kebelakang untuk memotong jarak.

,,

"MATILAH BAJINGAN, 'teriak A yang mengayunkan lengan kekarnya kearah wajah samping kanan Naruto.

"INI UNTUK KARUI YANG TELAH KAU BUNUH,, 'Darui pun tak ingin ketinggalan dengan sang Sensei.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAA"

 **Srettttt**

 **Wushhh**

 **Bruagghhhh**

Kepala bersurai pirang itu telah remuk seketika, menyisakan tubuh kokoh yang tetap berdiri tegak.

Kemudian melompat menjauh untuk mengambil jarak, meski kepala itu telah hancur sekalipun, mereka tak yakin jika itu bisa mengakhiri hidup Naruto.

Dan terbukti benar ketika kepala itu kembali beregenerasi dengan sangat-sangat cepat, hingga kembali terbentuk sempurna.

'Sial, 'umpatan demi umpatan kembali mereka ucapkan, ternyata benar, "Dia"telah benar-benar menjadi makhluk yang telah menembus batas ketidakmungkinan.

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOO"

Mata itu kembali berkilat tajam tatkala mendengar serangan familiar ditelinganya, dan perlahan,,, seringai bengis kembali terukir disudut bibirnya.

 **Sretttt**

 **Wusssshh**

 **Duaaaaakkkkkk**

 **Brakkkkkkkkkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkkkkk"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continue.**

 **Krikk... Kriiiikkk... Kriiiikkkkk..**

 **"Kog sepi?**

 **"Ahahahaaaa,,, yo sahabatku semua, apa kabar?, masih jumpa lagi dengan Kidz-Boy di Chapter 05 ini, terimakasih banyak buat para sahabat yang masih Setia mengikuti perjalanan Story milik hamba ini"**

 **"Sedikit ulasan mengenai Chapter 05 ini, jujur hamba bener-bener maksa banget buat berusaha tuntasin semuanya di Chap. 05 ini, pada akhirnya tetep gak mampu, dan akhirnya hamba Cut disini, niat awal hamba pengen tuntasin All Figh di Chap 05 ini, namun,, keterbatasan waktu adalah kendala utama, yah! Hamba sendiri jujur kurang puas dengan Chap 05 ini, jangka waktu 1 minggu bener-bener buat hamba exstra keras menyelesaikan chap 5 dengan Word 10 k+, dan hamba juga gak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengoreksinya lagi. Jadi,, mohon pengertian dan Toleransi dari sahabat semuanya jika chap 05 ini terlihat berantakan atau malah sangat berantakan (diburu waktu Update,, hehehe)"**

 **"Dan ini hamba ingin memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai beberapa Reader yang menyangkut-pautkan Story hamba dengan Story RiBENJI bye The Marvel Studios, hamba akan memberikan jawaban yang hamba ucapkan dengan jujur apa adanya, sebenarnya begini, hamba disini masih hijau, amatir, dan kacangan, hamba bahkan gak ngerti istilah-istilah dalam Fanfiction sama sekali, Dan dengan sangat jujur hamba belum pernah baca story yang berjudul Ribenji, baru kemarin rabu hamba coba baca karena penasaran, dan jika ada diantara Reader yang mengatakan hamba njiplak ataupun terinspirasi, sahabat semua salah besar, karena pada dasarnya Story ini dirancang dan ditulis sebelum membaca Story tersebut, lalu apakah itu bisa dikatakan terinspirasi ataupun Njiplak?**

 **"Dan mengenai kata mirip, bukankah itu wajar dan lumrah? Seperti story yang Naruto sebagai anak yang terabaikan, bukankah Story tersebut amat sangat banyak kita jumpai diFanfiction, tak terhitung malahan, so,,, hamba disini hanyalah seorang yang ingin mencoba menulis dengan inspirasi dan imaginasi hamba sendiri, kalian suka dan menikmatinya hamba sangat bersyukur bisa memberikan bacaan untuk sahabat semuanya, dan sebaliknya jika kehadiran Story hamba hanya membuat sahabat semuanya risih, itu juga nasib buruk hamba, jadi,, jika sahabat semuanya tetap menginginkan Story hamba lanjut, silahkan tunjukkan antusiasnya"**

 **"Setiap Author memiliki pemikiran dan gaya penulisan yang berbeda-beda sobat, dalam sebuah Story, reader pasti memiliki pandangan yang berbeda-beda, Ada Yang mengatakan bertele-tele, terlalu lambat, atau yang lainya itu wajar, jadi mohon sebagai Reader bukalah realistis kalian semua, pemikiran orang itu beda-beda, mereka dan termasuk hamba pribadi sebagai Author memiliki gaya dan ciri khas masing-masing, jadi,,, jangan mengedepankan Ego hanya untuk memprotes hal yang menurut hamba sepele, kita memberi,, anda menerima, kita menceritakan, kalian yang mendengarkan, kita menuliskan,, anda membacakan. Author dan Reader sama-sama memiliki peranya sendiri-sendiri, jadi,, nikmati yang ada, suka bisa dibaca, gak suka itu juga hak anda, hamba akan tetep Slow Respeck kog!**

 **"Oke,,, sekian ocehan tak berguna dari hamba, sampai jumpa para sahabatku,,,,**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Kidz-Boy**

 **Log out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Full Typo, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, dll.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **"23 tahun yang lalu,, aku terlahir dalam tragedi berdarah yang mengerikan, dimana dalam tragedi itu telah merenggut ibu dan ayahku. Waktu itu, hanya tangisanlah yang mampu kuteriakkan ketika mulai menyambut apa itu kesengsaraan hidup, sebuah kutukan pahit yang akan terus melekat erat ditubuhku, aku perlahan tumbuh tanpa mengenal siapa jati diriku yang sesungguhnya, dan mulailah,, satu persatu kesengsaraan mengisi kepolosanku dalam bentuk bocah berumur 6 tahun"**

 **"Dan dalam 23 tahun ini, sudah begitu banyak Koleksi kesengsaraan yang kudapatkan, dan pada akhirnya, aku tahu, seorang "Uzumaki Naruto" tak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan, karena takdir,,, tak pernah menuliskannya, dan tak akan pernah ada yang sudi menuliskannya, bahkan,, sang pencipta pun memilihku untuk semakin jauh dari anganku, karena memang, "Akulah bukti nyata dari kehendak hitam sang pencipta"**

,

,,

 **Chapter. 06.**

 _"Ninja rēsu Zentai no zetsumetsu no Shunkan"_

 **Part. 03.**

 **Story.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat kehancuran, seluruh insan yang bernyawa akan memulai debut dan perananya sebagai makhluk serakah yang ingin tetap bertahan. Mereka yang lemah,, gugur tanpa menunggu lama, yang kuat akan terus berusaha untuk mencapai kemakmuran pribadi, dalam ketenangan mereka saling berpegangan, dan dalam kehancuran mereka saling menikam. Ironis memang, tapi,, itulah manusia.

Tampak remaja bersurai coklat itu tengah mengamuk dengan gilanya, seorang bocah yang tengah mengalami kekecewaan berat terhadap dunia yang memandang rendah kakaknya.

Sarutobi Konohamaru,,,, itulah nama dari remaja yang tengah memporak-porandakan desa tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh, desa yang dulunya ia cintai dan begitu ia banggakan, juga desa yang paling ia benci. Tidak ada keadilan ditempat ini, semua sudah jauh berubah. Sebuah Desa yang menjadi tempat kutukan itu berada.

Meski sejauh ini ia masih merasa lemah, namun dalam pembuktiannya, ia telah menunjukkan kemampuanya sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Dan kini ia berdiri ditengah-tengah kumpulan ninja yang mengepungnya, terlihat wajah familiar dari seorang Jounin berkacamata hitam bulat yang terengah-engah.

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, kenapa? Kenapa kau tega menghianati desa Konohamaru?,, 'ungkap Jounin berkacamata hitam tersebut.

Wajahnya nampak begitu tenang, namun terlihat tegas dan berbahaya disaat bersamaan.

"Ebisu-sensei,, seorang Shinobi sejati adalah mereka yang memikul beban dan penderitaan dipundaknya seorang diri, dan aku tak menemukan itu lagi ditempat ini, "Tekat Api"yang mereka para pendahulu terapkan dan dijunjung tinggi telah kalian rendahkan dengan sikap dan keserakahan,, justru kalian sendirilah yang menghianatinya,"

"Dan karena itu, aku datang dan melakukan semua ini, demi sebuah keadilan untuk jiwa kecil yang telah dilupakan, 'ucapnya tenang, meskipun begitu, entah mengapa tersirat sebuah ketegasan mutlak dari perkataanya.

Ebisu tak mengerti,, bagaimana mungkin ia yang kini berusaha keras mempertahankan desa dari kehancuran mendapat anggapan seperti itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Konohamaru,,, kami disini sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikanmu yang berniat menghancurkan desa, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan jika kami semualah penghianat disini?, 'sekilas terpancar exspresi geram pada raut wajah mesum Ebisu.

Dan sebuah senyum tipis tercipta dari bibir remaja berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

"Kalian bukanlah mempertahankan desa ini,, melainkan,,, nyawa dan kehidupan kalian masing-masing, tatapan kalian penuh Ego dan keserakahan, dan aku,,, tak melihat sedikitpun "Tekad Api"dalam diri kalian semua, kalian hanyalah sampah yang tetap hidup karena pengorbanan seseorang, 'lanjutnya kemudian.

"Brengsekkkk,,, aku tak perduli meski kau cucu dari Sandaime-sama sekalipun,, kami semua akan membunuhmu bocah?, 'ucap salah seorang Shinobi.

"Yah! Ayo kita hajar bersama-sama bocah pengkhianat itu"

Dan kemudian,,, senyum lebar terpampang jelas diwajah Konohamaru.

"Kalau begitu,,,, majulah kalian semua, 'jawab Konohamaru sembari menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat yang merupakan perwujudan Henge dari King Enma.

"Grrrrrr,,, semuanya ayo kita Serang bersama-sama bocah pengkhianat itu, 'ucap Ebisu memberikan Komando kepada seluruh ninja yang tersisa.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **WUSSSSSSSSHHHHH**

Tanpa menunggu lama seluruh ninja itu melesat cepat secara serempak,, menuju seorang remaja yang berdiri tenang dihujung sana.

'Akan kutunjukkan,,, siapa bocah pengkhianat ini sebenarnya'

 **Wusssssshhhh**

 **Trank**

 **Prank**

 **Deb**

 **Brakkk**

Ayunan tongkatnya terus menerus ia hantamkan kepada mereka para Shinobi yang tengah menyerangnya dari segala arah, entah mengapa, Konohamaru begitu merasa bersemangat.

"Heyaaaaaaaa"

 **Brakkkk**

"Argghh,, seoonggok tubuh telah terpental tatkala Konohamaru menghantamkan tongkatnya keperut Shinobi tersebut.

"Matilah kau bocah, 'lagi dan lagi, kini sebuah ayunan pedang hendak menebas tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Instingnya mulai berperan penting,, sekali sentak Konohamaru lebih dulu melompat diatas Shinobi tersebut.

 **Sret**

 **Buaghh**

Tongkat keras dan kuat yang digenggamnya telah menghantam punggung Shinobi tersebut hingga menyebabkanya tersungkur pada tanah.

 **Brughhh**

"Uhukkkk"

Kemudian kembali bergerak liar tatkala dari arah samping sebuah kunai hendak mengenainya, merunduk cepat dan kembali menghantam kaki dari sipemiliki kunai.

Terus dan terus menerus bergerak, fisiknya yang sudah ia tempa membuatnya mampu bergerak cepat seperti seorang Shinobi yang berpengalaman. Inilah debut awalnya sebagai seorang Shinobi, sebagai modal untuknya menyambut hal besar lain dikemudian hari.

,,

Sedangkan dilain pihak,, Gaara kini telah menenggelamkan desa kelahirannya sendiri dalam gelombang badai pasir raksasa, berdiri tenang diatas hamparan Padang gurun yang gersang, memandang sendu hasil perbuatanya.

'Setidaknya,, kalian semua beruntung aku sendiri yang menghukum kalian, jika tidak maka,, "Dia"lah yang akan menghukum kalian dengan tanganya sendiri'

"Maaf, 'tampak buliran bening jatuh dari iris mata Jade sang Kazekage yang terlupakan, mengiringi kepergiannya tatkala melebur dalam serpihan pasir yang beterbangan diudara.

..

..

Dimalam yang terasa begitu kelam dan suram itu, "Dia"telah menjawab kegelisahan mereka selama ini, menatap diam mereka para penghianat yang tersisa, dan menunjukkan sendiri,, bagaimana kejamnya sebuah jiwa yang hidup dalam kesengsaraan duniawi, ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah berpaling dari takdir hitamnya sebagai pemangsa jiwa para pendosa, karena takdirnya adalah Absolut dan mutlak untuk dapat dibatalkan ataupun dirubah.

Sebuah debut baru untuknya menyambut pertempuran akhir, "Ragnarok",,, satu kata yang ia temukan pada jiwa barunya, dan "Dia"lah tokoh penting yang akan ikut meramaikan semarak dari parade kepunahan massal dari seluruh Ras dialam semesta.

..

..

Apabila waktu dapat terulang, jujur mereka ingin kembali pada masa itu,, masa dimana sebelum konspirasi kejam dalam Tema Penghianatan itu ada dan berlangsung, karena,, kini mereka merasakan, apa itu karma. Sebuah karma yang membawa petaka mengerikan, yang perlahan, merengkuh nyawa mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Dan pada kenyataanya, tak ada tempat berlindung, ataupun lari darinya.

..

"Hosh,, hoshh,, hosshh,, ti-tidak mungkin,, makhluk macam apa "Dia" ini,, 'nafasnya terengah-engah, sudah sejauh ini mereka semua mencoba untuk terus menggempur Naruto dengan susah payah, namun, seakan usaha mereka semua dibuat sia-sia.

"Hoshh,,, e-entahlah, hoshh,, "D-dia" benar-benar kuat"

Sasuke hanya bisa berlutut tertunduk,, menjadikan kedua lutut dan telapak tangan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, keringat deras seakan mengguyur tubuhnya, sedangkan disampingnya, Sakura tengah jatuh bersimpuh dengan exspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

Meski telah bersatu sekalipun, kekuatan mereka tidaklah berarti untuk Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi,, saat ini hanya mampu terdiam sesaat, semua sudah ia perkirakan jika mereka semua tidaklah mampu menumbangkan Naruto.

'Hah, hah,, tidak ada pilihan lain, 'ucapnya dalam hati. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, karena pada dasarnya ia telah bersiap melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa mengalahkan mantan muridnya tersebut.

,,

Mata penuh kekosongan itu, tengah memandang diam apa yang kini berada di hadapannya, kobaran api yang menyala memberikan gambaran wajahnya yang tak nampak sedikitpun kehidupan, hanya terlihat raut wajah dari mereka yang telah mati.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Perlahan kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam itu berjalan pelan kearah seorang laki-laki bersurai biru laut dengan kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya.

,,

 **Degggg**

 **Glekkk**

'Si-sial,,, inikah akhirku,, 'ucapnya miris dalam hati, Choujuro tahu, langkah kaki itu menuju kearahnya.

Kemudian sekuat tenaga mencoba beringsut untuk sekedar melarikan diri,, betapa bodohnya, tak ada tempat berlari,, Choujuro hanya mampu melihat kobaran api disegala sudut yang akan menjadi penghalang untuknya.

'Tamatlah riwayatku, 'lanjutnya kemudian, ia sudah sangat lelah sejauh ini, Stamina yang telah mencapai titik terendah, juga cadangan Chakra yang telah terkuras habis, pada akhirnya, ia pasrah dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

 **Tap**

Semua mata memandang sendu Rokudaime-Mizukage itu, mereka pun faham apa yang akan terjadi selama tak ada yang mampu menghentikan iblis itu. Kesengsaraan dalam siksaan pedih sebelum kematian, meregang nyawa secara perlahan, dan menyakitkan.

,,

,,

 **Drab**

Dan pada akhirnya,,, langkah itu telah berhenti tepat dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah, Choujuro menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

 **Deggg**

Penerangan dari pencahayaan kobaran api itu membuat Choujuro dapat melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah dari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Bahkan disaat itu pula, nyawanya seakan telah berusaha berontak untuk melepas diri dari raganya.

Dan kemudian, Choujuro melihat sebuah Kunai yang tergeletak disampingnya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kunai tersebut.

'Sial,, lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri dari pada disiksa hidup-hidup, 'racaunya kemudian, ternyata Choujuro berniat mengakhiri hidupnya menggunakan Kunai itu.

Dalam gerak semampunya Choujuro mengulurkan lengan kananya yang gemetar, sedikit lagi, semakin bergetar. Dan-,,,

 **Debbbb**

Lengan tanganya terlebih dulu terinjak sebuah kaki.

"Mengapa harus terburu-buru? "

 **Deggggggggg**

Mendengar ucapan datar nan kosong itu tak ayal membuat Choujuro lemas seketika, tak ada kesempatan dan keringanan dalam prosesi kematiannya. Itulah yang kini tengah ia fikirkan.

"Na-naruto,, ampuni aku,, a-aku tak pernah ikut dalam penghianatan waktu itu, 'ucapnya berusaha mencari pembelaan diri.

Dan kemudian,, pemilik nama tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk jongkok dihadapan Choujuro yang tengah tergeletak.

"Kau kira aku peduli?, 'jawab Naruto tenang, karena pada dasarnya, terlibat atau tidak, semua sama saja, pada akhirnya ia akan menghancurkan seluruh kehidupan ditempat ini juga.

"Ta-tap-,,,

 **Bruagghhh**

Satu hantaman keras membuat wajah itu tampak memar lebam dengan gigi yang rontok menyembur keluar bersama liur bercampur darah.

"Uhuukkkkkk,, a-aku mohon Na-naruto a-ampuni aku"

Entah mengapa permohonan demi permohonan maaf membuat Naruto semakin muak, kemudian mengangkat lengan kananya agak tinggi didepan wajah tersebut. Membuat raut wajah Choujuro semakin ketakutan, mata itu semakin melotot ketika melihat kepalan tangan itu semakin mendekat, namun-,,,

 **Sretttt**

Sebuah sulur-sulur hitam terlebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, termasuk lenganya yang berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Choujuro.

'Hah, lagi-lagi sikeparat itu, 'desahnya dalam hati.

,,

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikanya Kakashi-sensei"

"Percayakan padaku,, Shikamaru"

 **Bzittt**

 **Cipp**

 **Cipp**

Sebuah kilatan percikan petir tercipta ditelapak tangan kananya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat Jutsu kebanggaannya itu terbentuk sempurna, Kakashi segera melesat cepat ketempat Naruto berada.

'Aku harap ini berhasil, jika tidak, terpaksa aku harus melakukan itu'

Dalam keadaan tersebut Naruto tetap diam dalam kekangan Jutsu kebanggaan Klan Nara yang menjeratnya kuat. Namun,, bukan diam berarti pasrah, senyum sinis nampak menghiasi sudut bibir pemuda berumur 23 tahun tersebut.

'Dasar bodoh!, 'gumamnya dalam hati.

 **Wushhhh**

Semakin mendekat, kilatan petir berbentuk sebuah tombak tersebut tinggal setengah meter lagi menembus tubuh Naruto.

Dan-,,,

 **Debbbbb**

Seketika itu,,, waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja, menghentikan mutlak pergerakan Kakashi, dan perlahan, percikan petir yang hendak ia hunuskan mulai lenyap begitu saja.

'A-apa ini,,, sial! Bagaimana bisa tubuhku mendadak terhenti'

,,

,,

"Shi-shikamaru,, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia"telah menghentikan pergerakan Kakashi,, sama seperti ketika Naruto menghentikan senjata Tenten beberapa waktu yang lalu, 'jawab Shikamaru sembari terus berkonsentrasi menahan Handseal Jutsunya.

"Sial,, sial,, sialll,, kekuatan bocah itu, benar-benar mengerikan, 'keluh Raikage keempat sembari memukul tanah dengan exspresi geram bercampur kesal.

"Naruto yang sekarang,,, lebih berbahaya dari Madara, jauh lebih berbahaya, kekuatanya benar-benar mustahil untuk kita kalahkan, 'sahut Kankurou pesimis.

"Kau benar Kazekage-dono, tatapan matanya jauh lebih menusuk dari pada seorang Madara, 'sahut Darui kemudian.

,,

,,

Meski dalam kekangan Jutsu Kagemane sekalipun, tak membuat Naruto gentar sedikitpun, perlahan,, tubuh kekar itu berdiri tegak, dan membalikkan badanya menatap mantan gurunya tersebut.

 **Deggg**

'Tidak mungkin,, bagaimana bisa "Dia"lepas dari pengaruh Jutsu Kagemane'

"Astagaaaa,,, makhluk macam apa "Dia"sebenarnya? "

,,

,,

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?, 'ucapnya sembari menatap tajam mantan gurunya itu, lalu Naruto menggerakkan lenganya pelan kearah bayangan hitam yang menjeratnya.

 **Grebb**

Bayangan hitam tersebut tercekal erat digenggamnya, sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang kembali ia tunjukkan, dimana bayangan merupakan sebuah benda semu yang tak memiliki bentuk padat, cair, maupun gas,, namun, kembali seorang Naruto mampu mematahkan sebuah presepsi mutlak tersebut.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan kembali terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka dikejutkan makhluk yang mereka anggap Iblis itu.

Dan-,,,

 **Sreeeettttt**

Bayangan itu telah terayun kuat ketika Naruto menyentakkanya dengan penuh tenaga.

"AWAS SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU, 'teriak keras kawan-kawannya memperingatkan.

Shikamaru yang dalam kondisi terkejut tak menyadari hingga menyebabkannya ikut terlempar seketika.

 **Wusssshhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

"Uhukk,, siall, 'rintihnya tatkala kepala nanas miliknya membentur tanah dengan kuat, tampak darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sang istri hanya bisa terbelalak melihat suaminya terkapar dihujung sana.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Grebbb**

"Hikss,,, Shika-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?, 'tanya nya dengan isak tangis kesedihan.

"Ughhh,,, a-aku rasa tidak,, Temari, 'jawab Shikamaru lemah.

"Hikss,, kita tak harus melawan,, lebih baik kita menyerah dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto"

"Uhukkkk,,, i-itu percuma T-temari,, "Dia"bukan N-naruto yang dulu lagi, 'lanjut Shikamaru yang kini tengah meringkuk lemah dipangkuan istrinya.

,,

,,

"Naruto,,, kenapa kau tega melakukan semua kekejaman ini,, kau sudah benar-benar berubah?, 'ucap Kakashi yang mencoba berniat merubah fikiran Naruto saat ini.

Menaikkan alisnya bingung, tentu saja Naruto merasa bingung, apakah sensei-nya itu Idiot mengatakan hal barusan, apa sebegitu mudahnya ketakutan menyebabkannya melupakan dosa-dosa mereka dimasa lalu.

"Aku tidaklah berubah,, Kakashi"

"Tapi-,,,

"Naruto yang kau kenal sebagai muridmu yang dulu telah dibunuh muridmu yang lainya, dan inilah Naruto yang telah bangkit dari dasar jurang Neraka, karena,,, kutukan takkan membiarkanku diam dan menerima penghianatan yang telah kalian lakukan semuanya begitu saja"

Kakashi tertegun sesaat tatkala mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapanya, ucapan itu, ucapan yang seakan telah lelah dengan kehidupan, ucapan yang penuh akan kesakitan, dan disaat itu pula, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Aku tahu,, tapi,, tak seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini, kau hanya akan semakin larut dalam keputusasaan"

"Kakashi, dunia ini sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dipertahankan, makhluk seperti kalian hanya akan semakin membawa kerusakan ditempat yang suci ini, tempat suci yang telah kalian rusak hingga tampak seperti lembah yang terkutuk"

Menunduk lemah, Kakashi tau dan mengerti bagaimana cara pandang pemuda dihadapanya kini, dan ia sendiri, mengakui kebenaranya.

"Ta-,,,

 **Buaggghhhhh**

"Hentikan omong kosongmu bedebah, 'sebuah tinju ia lepaskan kepada wajah yang tertutup masker dihadapanya, dibarengi sebuah ucapan tajam menusuk.

 **Wussshhh**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkk,,, 'terpelanting begitu saja tatkala Naruto menyarangkan sebuah pukulan kewajahnya.

"KAKASHI/SENSEIIIIIII, 'teriak keras Sakura dan yang lainya ketika melihat Kakashi telah terpental.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat kepada mantan gurunya tersebut, Naruto membalikkan badanya pelan untuk melanjutkan sentuhannya yang tertunda.

 **Grebbbb**

"Arrgghhh, 'erangnya tertahan tatkala Naruto mencengkram erat surai birunya, pandangannya nampak sayu dan nanar.

 **Sret**

 **Srett**

Tubuh tak berdaya itu perlahan terseret, kedua mata Choujuro terbuka saat panas mulai terasa menyengat kulitnya. Dan kemudian, ia mampu melihat sebuah tubuh kokoh berlumur darah yang berniat menenggelamkanya pada lahapan api Neraka.

"Ti-tidak, tidak,, arggghh,, Na-naruto aku mo-,,,

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH PANAAAASSS"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,, LEPASKAN AKU NARUTOOOOOOO"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH, 'mulai dari kepala, dan perlahan menuju anggota tubuh lainya, kobaran api mulai melahap seluruh anggota tubuhnya, sipelaku pun ikut berkecimbung pada kobaran api tersebut, namun,,, tak ada kesakitan sedikitpun yang "Dia"rasakan.

Semua mata melihatnya, Choujuro, Mizukage ke-6 telah dibakar hidup-hidup didalam kobaran api dasyat, dan mereka juga melihat, sesosok tubuh yang seakan menyatu kedalam api tersebut, tampak surai pirang Naruto berkibar mengikuti gejolak kobaran api,, dan mereka juga mampu melihat,, sebuah Tatto besar berbentuk tengkorak bertanduk banteng dipunggungnya.

Mereka yang tengah berlutut, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanah, kepedihan yang sudah tak mampu lagi dibendung. Semangat yang tadi terbangun kini kembali runtuh,, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Hatake Kakashi,, kini telah bangun dengan tertatih-tatihnya, tampaknya ia berniat melakukan sesuatu, sorot mata yang sayu kini digantikan sorot mata tegas penuh keyakinan.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei,, apa yang akan kau lakukan?, 'tanya sigadis musim semi kemudian.

"Sakura,, dan kalian semuanya yang tersisa,, dengarkan aku baik-baik,, Naruto,, "Dia"bukanlah manusia lagi, kita tak akan pernah mampu untuk mengalahkanya, hanya ada satu-satunya cara untuk memusnahkannya! "

"Apa itu?, 'tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau mau memanggil Shinigami untuk melahap jiwanya Kakashi!"

"Kau benar,,, Raikage-dono"

 **Degggg**

"K-kakashi-senpai,, k-kau bercanda kan?, 'ucap Yamato terbata.

"Tidak Yamato,, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak awal,, meski terlambat, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan, dan aku membutuhkan bantuan Mokutonmu untuk mengekang pergerakanya sekuat mungkin,, "

"T-tapi,,,,

"Sudahlah Yamato,, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan"

"Hah,,, baiklah,, tapi aku membutuhkan suplai Chakra lebih?,'lanjut Yamato kemudian.

"Uuumbbb, untuk itu kau bisa serahkan padaku Yamato-Taichou, aku masih memiliki segel Byakugou sebagai cadangan Chakra, 'sahut Sakura menimpali.

"Kau yakin,, Sensei?, 'ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Sudah sejauh ini Hokage-sama,, Naruto harus dihentikan bagaimanapun caranya, 'lanjut Kakashi kemudian.

"B-bagaimana Sensei melakukanya, setauku kemampuan Fuinjutsu itu hanya pernah bisa dikuasai Yondaime dan Sandaime-sama?, "

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Sakura,, lima tahun terakhir aku mencoba untuk menguasai Formula Shiki yang ditinggalkan Minato-sensei, meski sempat putus asa namun aku berhasil menguasainya"

"Jadi begitu,,,!

"^_^"

"Kalian yang tersisa adalah harapan bagi semua Shinobi diseluruh lima desa besar, meski kita telah salah memilih jalan waktu itu,, apa boleh buat, semua sudah terlanjur hingga sejauh ini, jadi,,, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik demi keberlangsungan Ras Shinobi yang tersisa,"

Entah mengapa ucapan tersebut seakan begitu pahit untuk mereka semua rasakan, namun,, hanya itulah cara satu-satunya.

"Hikss,,,, K-kakashi-sensei"

"Sakura,,, Sasuke,,, dan kalian semua,, jaga diri baik-baik, 'sebuah ungkapan perpisahan dari seorang Shinobi hebat yang namanya telah begitu terkenal di dunia per-Shinobian, Hatake Kakashi,,, berniat mengorbankan nyawanya, karena pada dasarnya, ia termotivasi dan salut dari sosok hijau yang menganggapnya Rival sejauh ini.

"Dan untukmu Sasuke,, jaga Konoha sebaik mungkin"

'Jika ini berhasil, 'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hn,, aku mengerti,,, Sensei"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkahnya kian pasti, telah ia tekadkan jalan dan pilihannya, maju digaris depan dalam sebuah pertempuran antara hidup dan mati, langkah yang membawa harapan besar demi sebuah kemenangan, dan kemudian,, langkah itu terhenti beberapa meter dari sosok tubuh yang berada dalam kobaran api.

,,

,,

Disisi lain,,,, Insting predatornya merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ia tau pasti,,, siapa yang mendekat.

Kepala berbalutkan kobaran api tersebut menoleh pelan,, dalam pandangannya ia melihat mantan Senseinya tengah menatapnya tajam penuh keyakinan diri.

 **'Tampaknya si mesum itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk,** 'sebuah gema suara serak nan berat kembali terngiang di langit-langit fikiranya.

'Aku tahu,, dan aku tak peduli,'

 **'Khukhukhuuu,, jangan terlalu percaya diri,, Naruto,** 'lanjut suara serak nan berat tersebut.

'Ini bukanlah sebuah kepercayaan diri,, karena pada dasarnya, apapun itu,, akan tetap kuhadapi'

 **'Cih,, dasar'**

Dan kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kobaran api tersebut, tampak tubuhnya yang tetap baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tubuh kekar itu berhenti beberapa meter dari hadapan Kakashi. Pandangan mata yang senantiasa kosong tanpa exspresi selalu tampak diraut wajahnya, begitulah potretnya kini.

,,

,,

"Naruto, aku akan menghentikanmu saat ini juga,, kau sudah banyak membunuh Shinobi yang tak bersalah, 'ucap Kakashi penuh ketegasan diraut wajah malasnya.

"Lakukanlah,,, jika kau memang mampu,,, Sensei?, 'jawabnya dengan panggilan yang sudah begitu lama tak ia ucapkan.

Meskipun cukup terkejut, namun,, Kakashi segera kembali berfokus pada niat awalnya, karena tak ada waktu untuk sekedar bernostalgia.

,,

 **Mokuton : Hijutsu Jukai Koutan**

,,

Dengan cepat sebuah cabang-cabang kayu keluar dari bawah tubuh Naruto dan langsung membelitnya dengan cepat.

'Apalagi sekarang, 'ucapnya dalam hati ketika tubuhnya telah terkekang erat oleh sulur-sulur kayu.

Tidak sampai disitu saja,, sebuah getaran kembali terdengar saat segumpal lumpur hitam ikut muncul kepermukaan untuk mengekang tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, lalu sebuah sulur bayangan hitam yang tadi menjeratnya pun ikut kembali membelenggunya.

'Ughh, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?, 'tanya nya dalam hati, jujur Naruto merasa begitu penasaran.

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, Kakashi-san,, cepat mulai ritualnya, 'ucap Kurotsuchi yang berdiri disamping Yamato dan Sakura, ditambah Shikamaru yang ikut berjuang kembali dibantu istrinya.

"Tsucikage benar,, kami juga tak bisa menahan Jutsu ini terlalu lama,, jadi,, cepat selesaikan, Kakashi-senpai"

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,, tahan dan serahkan sisanya padaku"

Dan kemudian,, Jounin bersurai perak tersebut memulai dengan cepat ritual pemanggilan dewa kematian, Aksara-aksara Fuin beterbangan, satu persatu Kakashi lakukan dengan penuh keyakinan diri, merapal mantra dengan penuh konsentrasi tinggi,, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ketika semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan dekat.

 **Fuinjutsu : [Hakke no Fuin Shiki]**

 **Kinjutsu : Shiki Fujin**

 **Deeeeggg**

 **"Segel keparat itu,, kau dalam masalah besar,,, Naruto,** 'peringat keras rubah hitam tersebut,, bagian dalam dirinya mengatakan familiar dengan aksara-aksara Fuin tersebut,, dan ia tau,, segel itu,, Kinjutsu terlarang dimana sipengguna memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel jiwa targetnya. Sebuah Kinjutsu yang pernah menyebabkan wujud rubah ekor-9 nya waktu itu terkurung dalam perut Shinigami.

Naruto hanya diam, dalam keadaan terkekang itu,, ia tak berniat berontak sedikitpun, seakan menikmati setiap detik berjalannya waktu, dan kini,, ia telah mengerti arti dari tatapan mata tajam Dan penuh keyakinan diri dari seorang Hatake-Kakashi.

"Jadi,, lawanku Dewa kematian ya? 'gumamnya pelan, entah mengapa Naruto merasa salut dengan usaha dan tekad dari mantan senseinya itu. Sejauh ini,, Kakashi terlihat lebih berguna untuk dunia, tidak hanya diam dan berpangku tangan.

 **"Kau tidak merasa khawatir?** , 'sahut sang rubah hitam kemudian.

"Kau bilang khawatir, jangan bercanda!, 'tak ada exspresi ketakutan sedikipun, justru,, Naruto merasa begitu penasaran bagaimana respon si pencabut nyawa tatkala melihat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

 **'Sepertinya,, kau benar-benar telah lepas dari batasmu-,,,**

 **'Tuan,** 'fikir sang penguasa kaum siluman tersebut, begitu banyak misteri yang belum terungkap dari jiwa baru itu, jiwa baru yang kehadirannya seakan membawa perkara rumit. Dan tak ada satupun yang mampu mengikat jiwanya, meski itu,, "Dewa kematian" sekalipun.

,,

,,

Suasana berubah mencekam saat sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari punggung Kakashi. Surai kuning pucat acak-acakan, mata hitam legam dengan iris kuning, kulit hitam keunguan, tubuh yang terlihat kurus berbalutkan jubah putih compang-camping, dua lenganya yang terbentang lebar, dengan sebuah tasbih yang digenggamnya ditangan kiri,, tak lupa sebuah pisau bedah yang tergigit pada gigi-gigi runcing dimulutnya. Itulah,, sang penguasa alam kematian.

Namun tak ada yang mampu melihat perwujudanya selain si pengguna itu sendiri, walau bagaimanapun, itu merupakan rahasia kehidupan yang tak boleh terungkap begitu saja, tapi,,, hal itu tak berlaku untuk "Dia", perwujudan dari sosok makhluk yang entah sejak kapan ada, karena tak ada yang tau, bagaimana makhluk sepertinya mampu terbentuk.

Kakashi,, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak jatuh tatkala melihat bayangan besar dihadapannya, dengan membawa aura kematian yang begitu kental bersamaan kedatanganya.

„

„

 **[Manusia,, kehendak apa yang membuatmu memanggilku, apa yang akan kau persembahkan sebagai ganti dari kedatanganku]** 'terdengar sebuah ucapan serak yang menyapa kasar telinga Jounin bersurai perak tersebut.

Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar memberikan jawaban, walau bagaimanapun, kesalahan sedikit saja bisa menyebabkan kegagalan, dan tentu saja, nyawanya sudah dipastikan akan tersegel selamanya dalam perut Shinigami.

"S-shinigami-sama, ambillah jiwaku sebagai gantinya, 'pada akhirnya Kakashi mencoba memberikan ganti nyawanya sendiri sebagai tumbal.

 **[Grrrr,, penawaran yang kurang menarik, lalu,, apa yang kau inginkan,,,, Manusia]**

"Ugh,,, "D-dia", ambil jiwa itu dan segel selamanya,, kehadiranya telah membawa petaka besar dalam kehidupan, jadi,, aku mohon,, penuhi permintaan terakhirku ini, ohoooookkkk, 'dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Kakashi mencoba untuk terus mempertahankan kesadarannya, fisik dan stamina yang mulai melemah, dengan pasokan Chakra yang mulai menipis.

Setelah mendengar permintaan dari manusia dihadapannya, Mata khas dari Shinigami itu mengedarkan pandanganya beberapa meter kedepan. Mencari perwujudan makhluk yang dimaksudkan.

Dan-,,

 **Deggg**

Iris mata kuning bak predator itu dapat melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya kosong, terlilit sulur kayu, terkekang gumpalan lumpur padat, dan terjerat dalam bayangan hitam pekat, juga,, sebuah energi hitam kelam yang mulai merembes keluar seakan berontak.

Entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar untuknya, dan berusaha menggali ingatanya kembali, mengingat-ingat pemilik aura kelam tersebut. Aura yang membuatnya sebagai makhluk penguasa alam kematian merasakan apa itu ketakutan nyata.

 **Degggg**

 **[Tidak mungkin-,,,]**

 **[Aura kelam ini,,, tidak salah lagi, makhluk terkutuk yang telah lepas dari dasar jurang Neraka]** 'mata itu tebelalak lebar tatkala ingatannya memberikan jawaban mengenai siapa pemilik aura hitam kelam tersebut.

Dan-,,,,

 **Wusssssssssssssshhhhhhh**

 **Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan energi dasyat serasa telah menyapu seluruh daratan yang ada, sebuah energi hitam kelam yang seakan menjadi racun dan mencemari udara pada malam suram Elemental Nation, berpusat pada satu titik dari seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya tampak diam karena belenggu tiga Jutsu sekaligus.

Dunia telah berguncang dengan hebat, lautan bergejolak marah, gunung-gunung telah memuntahkan lahar panas. Sebuah tanda kemunculan bagi sang jiwa hitam penuh noda. Sosok makhluk yang tercatat pada sebuah kitab tua sang pencipta.

„

„

„

...Tiga pasang mata yang terpejam ditempat saling berbeda itu,, kini telah terbuka dengan lebar, ketika samar-samar mereka merasakan apa yang begitu mereka takutkan, makhluk dari dasar neraka yang telah bangkit, makhluk yang tidak terikat dari Ras apapun, dan sesosok makhluk yang akan membantai mereka bertiga suatu saat. Raungan hebat dari tiga makhluk superior itu seakan ikut mengguncang dunia untuk menyambut kemunculan sang Exsekutor.

„

„

 **Deggg**

'Sepertinya Naruto telah benar-benar mengamuk, 'ucap pemuda bersurai merah bata, yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

,,

,,

 **Deggg**

'Aura ini,, Ni-san,, 'batin Konohamaru yang kini telah menyelesaikan tugasnya menghancurkan Konoha.

,,

 **Deggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, Ughhh,, aura gelap macam apa ini?, 'ucap salah satu dari tiga sosok tersebut ketika sensornya yang begitu sensitif menangkap pancaran energi dasyat yang sangat hitam. Membuatnya seakan tersiksa detik itu juga.

"Ughh,, ge-gelap sekali,, makhluk apa yang memiliki energi hitam semengerikan ini"

"Kau benar, bahkan ini lebih gelap dari Monster itu-,,

"Cepat periksa dimana keberadaan aura ini, 'perintahnya kemudian.

"Hai tuan"

..

..

"Tu-tuan,, aura ini berada ditempat yang sama dengan Monster itu, 'ucapnya kemudian setelah melakukan pengamatan.

"Hemmm,, begitukah?"

"Ayo,, kita bergegas, sepertinya sedang terjadi hal yang menarik"

",,,"

'Khukhukhuu,, aku akan menjadi yang terkuat jika bisa mendapatkan dua Sumber energi besar ini, 'fikirnya begitu percaya diri, tanpa tau makhluk apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

,,

,,

 **[Khakhakhakhaaaaaaa,,,]**

Sebuah gelak tawa mengerikan terdengar dalam pekatnya asap putih bercampur kabut hitam, memberikan terror baru bagi beberapa manusia yang berada ditempat tersebut.

Kobaran api melingkar yang menjadi belenggu tempat tersebut semakin berkobar ganas terkena tekanan angin kencang. Nuansa paling buruk yang saat ini para Shinobi yang tersisa itu rasakan. Amat sangat buruk, bahkan lengan Susano'o sang Hokage tampak retak ketika melindungi Shinobi yang tersisa.

Kembali,, hasrat kehidupan mereka seakan lenyap begitu saja, sebuah energi kelam yang terasa berbeda dari Chakra, bahkan sebuah kegelapan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ekor-10, nafas-nafas yang tampak memburu, dengan mata melotot, tubuh mereka semua bergetar hebat, dan mulai tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

,,

Sang Dewa kematian, hanya mampu terdiam ketika kehadiranya telah memancing keluar sosok makhluk yang benar-benar tak mampu digapai siapapun, karena bagaimanapun, makhluk itu merupakan kehendak negatif dari sang pencipta itu sendiri. Perwujudan dari sebuah kedengkian, amarah, dendam, kegelapan, kekosongan dan kesengsaraan.

 **,,**

 **[Lama tak berjumpa,,,,, jiwa yang terkutuk "Drago"]** 'ucap sang Dewa kematian dengan waspada.

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,,, sudah berpuluh ribu tahun dan kau masih mengingatnya?],** 'sebuah suara serak, sangat serak nan begitu berat terdengar dari kabut hitam yang menipis.

 **[Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan makhluk yang hampir menghancurkan neraka untuk memulai kiamat]** 'lanjut sang Shinigami kemudian. Sedikit bernostalgia untuk mengingat memori mengerikan yang bahkan membuatnya sebagai sang penguasa alam kematian tak berkutik.

Setelah kabut dan asap menutupi pandangan tersebut hilang seutuhnya,, kini,,, mereka yang masih memiliki kesadaran mampu melihat sesosok makhluk mengerikan, bahkan untuk sang Hokage sendiri,, yang digadang-gadang menjadi Shinobi terkuat saat ini jatuh berlutut tatkala melihat perwujudan lain dari rivalnya.

Berdiri kokoh pada sebuah cekungan agak besar akibat ledakan energi dahsyat tadi,,, celana hitam yang tersisa nampak mulai terlihat compang-camping pada beberapa bagian, naik keatas, dan terlihat banyaknya segel hitam yang menghiasi tubuh tersebut. Dan kemudian,, sebuah pemandangan baru ketika sebelumnya sebuah wajah tampan bersurai pirang telah digantikan tengkorak kokoh berwarna hitam bercorak merah dengan rahang yang penuh akan taring tajam. Mata kosong yang hanya tampak kegelapan didalamnya, lalu, sepasang tanduk banteng mencuat kedepan lurus searah tatapan mata kosong tersebut, dan surai pirang panjanganya, telah tanggal dan berganti surai merah darah yang tumbuh dari tengkuk batok kepala belakang.

"A-apa itu?, 'gumam Anko ketakutan saat netranya melihat sendiri bentuk evolusi Naruto.

"E-entahlah, yang jelas,, makhluk itu takkan membiarkan kita lolos dari kematian, 'sahut Ibiki tak kalah gemetar dengan Anko,, hal itu pun berlaku kepada Shinobi lainya yang tersisa.

,,

,,

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,,, apakah kau akan mengambil jiwaku "Shinigami"],** 'ucap makhluk bertanduk banteng tersebut.

 **[Tidak,, aku tak berhak atas jiwamu, "Drago",, kau dipenjarakan waktu itu hanya untuk menunggu takdirmu dimulai, agar tak memulai semuanya lebih awal, lagipula, aku tak akan mampu menyeret jiwamu kembali keneraka],** 'jawab Sang Dewa Kematian.

 **[Kehhh,, kukira akan terjadi pertempuran]**

 **[Kau tau aku tak mungkin menang darimu,, "Drago"]**

 **[Khakhakhaaa,, kau mengakuinya?]** 'lanjut Drago dengan ejekan sarkas.

 **[Cihhhh, baiklah, waktuku telah habis]** 'balas sang Shinigami,, memutuskan untuk pergi kealamnya, karena ia tahu, makhluk itu bisa berubah fikiran dan melakukan hal buruk yang ia takutkan.

 **[Pergilah,, lagipula apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari makhluk tak berguna sepertimu]** 'ucapnya kesal, bagaimanapun, ia sendiri terlanjur muncul untuk pertama kalinya didunia nyata, karena berfikir akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari pertemuanya dengan sosok yang pernah menjaganya dulu tatkala ia masih dipenjarakan didasar Neraka terdalam.

 **[Aku tak peduli lagi dengan yang kau katakan, "Drago",, karena takdirmu sudah dimulai, dan dunia,, sudah diambang kiamat dengan kemunculanmu]**

 **[Cihhh!-„„**

 **[Ah,, aku lupa,, kau pasti mengenal makhluk ini],** 'balas Naruto [Drago] kemudian.

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

Kemudian munculah rantai-rantai hitam dari tanah, dengan membelit seonggok tubuh lemah tak berdaya.

"Ugh,, rantai-rantai sialan,, 'rintihnya kemudian, tanpa sadar ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah dua makhluk mengerikan.

 **[Khukhukhuuu,, kau benar "Drago", makhluk ini yang telah melanggar hukum kehidupan dan kematian (Edo Tensei), dan dulu aku gagal mengambil jiwanya],** 'ucap sang penguasa alam kematian dengan seringai mengerikan.

 **[Ambil saja jiwa makhluk tak berguna ini, aku terlalu muak melihatnya terus hidup sebagai pendosa]**

Kepala yang sedari tadi diam tertunduk itu kemudian mendongak kedepan setelah mendengar suara serak dihadapannya. Tatapan picik khas ular itu kini tampak sayu, setelah berjam-jam terkekang rantai pengekang para pendosa.

 **Degggggg**

"K-kau, 'mata khas ular itu kini melotot dengan lebar tatkala Sang Dewa Kematian telah menunjukan bentuk sakralnya kepada jiwa yang telah dikehendakinya.

 **[Khukhukhuuu,, kali ini,, kau tak akan bisa lolos lagi manusia],,** 'ucap Shinigami dengan liur yang telah menetes dari sela-sela gigi tajamnya, diiringi seringai khas Dewa Kematian.

Tubuh dari seorang legenda Sannin itu tampak bergetar, mulutnya seakan telah terkunci rapat, dengan pancaran mata yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan luar biasa, seakan De javu,, namun, kali kini, terasa lebih mengerikan.

 **Jlebbbbbbb**

"Ohokkkkkkkk,"

Dan kemudian tampaklah sebuah aura biru yang perlahan keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru, itulah Roh yang sesungguhnya. Roh yang selama ini terus berpindah tempat tatkala raganya telah hancur, hingga siapapun beranggapan jika seorang Orochimaru mendapatkan keabadian karena exsperimennya. Namun kali ini,, Roh itu takkan pernah bisa lari ketika Shinigami telah menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat agar tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk jiwa itu lolos dari kematian mutlak.

Roh itu,, kini telah tertarik perlahan, terlahap dalam perut sang penguasa alam kematian dengan pasti. Jerit kesakitan dan rontaan hebat mengiringi terlepasnya jiwa dari raga yang entah bergender laki-laki atau perempuan, dan kemudian meninggalkan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya ketika rantai yang mengekangnya pun ikut terlepas.

 **Bruggghh**

„„

Dan kemudian-,

 **Srett**

 **Srettt**

 **[Khukhukhu,, dan kau manusia,,, aku akan tetap menyeret jiwamu bersamaku,]**

 **Deeeggg**

Kakashi yang sedari tadi tercengang mendengar percakapan dihadapannya kini tak mampu lagi untuk berbuat apa-apa,, malah Orochimaru yang harus menjadi korban, dengan kata lain, usahanya gagal, dan tewas tersegel keperut Shinigami selamanya.

"Ta-tapi-,,,

 **Jlebbb**

"Ohokkkkkkkkk"

Cakar-cakar runcing itu telah menembus dada Kakashi,, dan kemudian sang Dewa kematian mulai melahap jiwa Hatake Kakashi dengan buas.

 **[Khukhukhuuuu,,, ikutlah bersamaku,, wahai jiwa yang kotor]**

"SHI-SHINIGAMI KEPARAAATTT ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH, 'teriaknya kencang ketika merasakan jiwanya ditarik paksa oleh sang penguasa alam kematian.

 **Deggg**

 **Brugh**

 **Brughh**

Semuanya tanpa terkecuali, telah jatuh berlutut dengan harapan yang telah pupus,, bahkan sang Dewa Kematian tak mampu untuk melahap jiwa makhluk itu.

"Kita akan mati,, 'racau Kurotsuchi lemah dengan tatapan mata kosong dan putus asa.

"Hiks,, aku takut,, 'saat seperti ini, Ino merasa tak lebih dari seorang perempuan biasa, bukan lagi seorang Ninja perempuan yang siap menghadapi kematian.

Bahkan hal itu berlaku untuk mereka para Shinobi laki-laki,, dan moment ini mereka akui lebih mengerikan dari sekedar bencana Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Setelah lenyapnya sang Dewa Kematian kini hanya menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang tampak pucat, seakan sari-sari kehidupannya telah hilang,, sebuah pengorbanan nyawa yang diharapkan mampu menyelamatkan mereka yang tersisa, pada kenyataanya,, takdir kembali menolak harapan dan usaha mereka, itulah karma. Akan tetap berjalan meski terhalang Benteng besar nan kokoh sekalipun, mutlak dan tak akan mampu terbantahkan.

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

Rantai-rantai hitam kembali mencuat kepermukaan, dan mulai mengekang mereka semua dengan erat, hanya tinggal menunggu,, waktu jatuh tempo penghabisan nyawa mereka satu persatu.

"Argghh,, sial,, rantai-rantai ini lagi, 'ujar mereka para Shinobi yang tersisa.

"Ugh,, arrgghh,,, ku-kuat sekali rantai sialan ini, 'racauan demi racauan kembali terdengar bersahutan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkahnya kian mendekat kearah mereka para pendosa, hawa kegelapan serasa menguar seiring langkah kaki itu berjalan.

 **Tap**

Kemudian,, langkah itu terhenti lima meter dihadapan mereka, mata kosong itu, tengah memandang satu persatu dari wajah mereka para pengkhianat, lalu perlahan tengkorak kepala itu mulai membentuk kembali sesosok wajah, sepasang tanduk itu mulai memendek dengan pelan hingga tak terlihat sama sekali, surai merah tadi telah kembali seperti semula, yakni pirang keemasan.

Dan tatapanya terhenti tatkala melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan luka-luka melintang diwajahnya, Morino Ibiki. Dan seorang perempuan berpakaian minim, Mitarashi Anko.

"Kalian berdua,, selanjutnya,, 'tunjuknya tepat kearah wajah Ibiki dan Anko yang kini tengah melotot kaget.

Dan-,,

 **Krak**

 **Grakk**

Muncullah dua tengkorak hidup dari tanah dengan memegang sebuah pedang dan cambuk. Bersamaan munculnya dua buah tiang salib, Naruto berniat menunjukkan bagaimana perbedaan siksaan yang sebenarnya dengan siksaan ala Divisi Introgasi Konoha.

"Tunjukkan siksaan yang sebenarnya kepada bedebah itu, 'ucap Naruto datar.

Dan saat itu pula rantai yang membelenggu Ibiki dan Anko terlepas begitu saja. Merasa dibebaskan, alangkah salahnya,, melainkan kini dua tengkorak tersebut tengah menyeret kedua terdakwa ketiang salib untuk diexsekusi.

Singkatnya mereka berdua tengah menjerit-jerit kesakitan tatkala kedua tulang berjalan itu mulai menyayat kulit mereka secara perlahan, dan tampak darah mulai mengucur deras dari sela-sela pakaian mereka yang telah robek terkoyak benda tajam, cambukan, dan sayatan pedang perlahan membuat kedua korban terpuruk dalam rasa sakit dan kepedihan, semuanya kini telah lengkap dan sempurna, ketakutan, kesakitan, kesedihan, dan siksaan, telah menggantikan kebahagiaan hidup mereka semua.

,,

Mereka yang tersisa,, tak kuasa lagi menyaksikan acara live tersebut, tepat dihadapan mata mereka, Ibiki telah dikuliti hidup-hidup, matanya dicolok ujung pedang, dan penghujungnya, lehernya digorok perlahan. Begitu pula dengan Anko,, sang Algojo tengah memberikan cambukan demi cambukan, hingga tampak pakaiannya telah hampir hancur dengan kulit lecet dan melepuh, wajah cantik menggoda itu,, kini hanya tampak rembesan darah segar, apa yang bisa Anko lakukan, tubuhnya terikat kuat rantai para pendosa dikesedihan tiang salib, hanya sesal dalam penghujung akhir nyawa, ketika sang Algojo telah merobek wajahnya dengan pelan, dan kemudian menggerogoti lehernya dengan begitu bernafsu.

Lolongan kesakitan menjadi akhir bagi kedua jiwa angkuh nan sombong tersebut, terbentang mengenaskan pada tiang salib. Dan kemudian terlahap kobaran api dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi,, tewas dan terhapuskan begitu saja, seakan,, sebuah nyawa tiada berarti sama sekali untuknya.

..

Lalu,, Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pemuda yang mukanya dipenuhi akan cat, membuat ia yang dituju meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'A-apakah ini giliranku, 'gumam Kankurou dalam hati.

 **Tap**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berhenti dihadapannya,, menatapnya nyalang penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau bangga telah mengambil jabatan itu dari saudaramu sendiri?, 'ucap Naruto datar.

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu Na-naruto?, 'tanya Kankurou seolah tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

 **Buaggghh**

"Uhukkkkkkk,, 'sebuah pukulan cukup keras telah menghantam Kankurou.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka,, makhluk serakah"

"Uhuk,, a-aku tak mengerti a-apa maksudmu, 'bantah Kankurou kemudian.

 **Duakkkk**

 **Bragkkkk**

"Ohokkkk,,, ohooooookkkkk, 'kali ini sebuah tendangan menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras, membuat tubuh Kankurou terlempar dan terbatuk darah.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Na-naruto, a-aku melakukan ini demi de-,,

 **Duakkkk**

"Tetap saja,, kau menghianati saudaramu sendiri"

"Ughhhh,, ti-tidak,, aku tak pernah berniat menghianati Gaara, 'balas Kankurou lagi.

 **Grebbbb**

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, lalu apa yang kau lakukan ketika saudaramu diburu seluruh dunia, kau hanya diam seolah tak peduli, dan kemudian seenaknya kau mengajukan dirimu sebagai Kazekage, 'balas Naruto tajam sembari menatap Kankurou penuh murka.

"A-aku, uggghhh"

 **Wushhhh**

 **Brakkkkkk**

,,

,,

'Hiksss,,, Kankurou, 'ucap Temari sedih, melihat saudaranya tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto, mereka yang lain hanya mampu bungkam dalam kekangan rantai hitam yang membelenggu tubuh mereka.

,,

,,

 **Sring**

Rantai itu terlepas meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang tengah tergeletak kesakitan.

"Ughhh,, 'erang Kankuro ketika merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

 **Tap**

 **Grebbbb**

 **Krakkk**

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH KAKIKUUUUUU, 'teriaknya keras ketika kaki kanannya telah buntung.

 **Krakkk**

 **Grakkk**

Lagi dan lagi,, kaki, dan tangan mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya, darah menyembur deras kesegala arah, yang terlihat kini hanyalah seonggok tubuh tanpa tangan dan kaki.

Merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat membuat Kankuro menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan disertai raungan hebat memecah keheningan malam yang begitu kelabu. Hanya penyesalan dan kesakitan yang ia bawa pada penghujung akhir hidupnya.

 **Debbb**

Kaki itu menginjak kepala berwajah badut tersebut dengan kasar, seolah tak memiliki arti sama sekali, kejam, tak berperasaan, dan tak berperikemanusiaan, namun apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sosok bersurai pirang tersebut, bahkan ia bukan lagi seorang manusia yang mampu lagi mengerti perasaan, hanya kekosongan, dan kehampaanlah yang menjadi ingatan kekal dalam dirinya.

"Kembalilah ketempat dimana pendosa seperti kalian tinggal"

 **Brakk**

 **Craaatttt**

Kepala itu telah hancur dengan otak yang tercecer menjijikkan, dan kemudian Naruto mengangkat tubuh tanpa kaki, kepala dan tangan itu tanpa beban, dan-,,,

 **Sreett**

 **Wusshhhhh**

Tubuh itu terlempar kedalam kobaran api yang bergejolak, satu lagi,,, jiwa pendosa telah ia kirim ketempat akhir bagi mereka yang kotor.

,,

,,

 **Grebbbb**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriak Ino kencang ketika surai pirang pucatnya telah dicekal erat.

"Diamlah, jalang! "

 **Wussshhhhhhhhh**

 **Brakkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkkkk,, 'tubuh perempuan bersurai pirang itu kini telah terlempar dengan begitu keras menghantam permukaan tanah.

 **Tap**

"Na-naruto, hikss,, a-ampuni a-,,,

 **Duakkkk**

"Uhukkkkkkkk, cougghhh"

 **Grebbb**

Sebuah cengkraman membuat Ino kembali berusaha berontak, namun tenaganya tak sedikitpun membuat Naruto bergeming.

"Ughh, Na-naruto, 'rintih Ino bergetar.

 **Syutttt**

 **Bruaghh**

Kembali tubuh itu dihantamkan kepermukaan tanah dengan kuat, cairan merah kental telah membasahi wajah dan surai pirangnya.

,,

"Ti-tidak, Ino! "

"INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK, 'teriak Sai murka tatkala melihat kekasihnya disiksa. Sembari terus mencoba berontak dari kekangan rantai hitam itu.

 **Sringgg**

Sebuah keajaiban atau memang disengaja, rantai itu melepaskan lilitanya pada tubuh Sai. Secepat kilat Sai langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Drab**

 **Drab**

 **Drab**

"MATILAH BEDEBAAAAHHHHHH"

"HEYAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriaknya kembali sembari menyabetkan Tantto miliknya kearah leher Naruto.

Dan-,,,

 **Jrashhhhh**

 **Brughhhh**

Kepala Sai telah terlebih dulu tertebas sebuah pedang hitam yang muncul dari ketiadaan, jatuh dan menggelinding tepat disamping wajah kekasihnya.

 **Deggggg**

"I-ini"

"Ti-tidak mungkin, S-sai-kun, hikss,, hiksss,'pandanganya nanar tatkala melihat kepala dari calon suaminya itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian Ino menggerakkan lenganya pelan untuk menyentuh wajah pucat tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa,,, kenapa kau yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku, hiks,, Sai-kun, 'ucap Ino yang diliputi kesedihan.

Tak ada jawaban dari wajah pucat itu,, hanya terlihat, sebuah senyuman tulus yang baru pertama kali Ino lihat dari wajah itu.

"Tenang saja,,, kau akan segera menyusulnya, 'sebuah ucapan datar nan dingin seakan menusuk telinga Ino, ia tau,, ucapan itu akan menjadi sebuah realita yang nyata untuknya.

"Hiks,,, Naruto,, ke-kenapa kau tega membunuh teman-temanmu, 'ucap Ino dengan pasrah.

",,,"

"Mengapa kau berubah seperti ini Naruto"

 **Grebbbb**

"Karena,,, kutukan, 'balas Naruto sembari menatap tajam Ino.

 **Brakk**

 **Krakkkk**

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH,, Ohooookkk, 'dengan amarah yang memuncak Naruto menghantamkan tubuh tersebut ketanah dengan sangat keras, hingga terdengar bunyi tulang Ino yang patah.

"HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Buagh**

 **Buagh**

 **Buagh**

 **Buagh**

 **Buaggghhh**

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto menghantam wajah cantik itu berkali-kali, terus menerus hingga akhirnya remuk,, dendam dihatinya begitu terasa berkobar ketika mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak berdosa dari gadis tersebut. Sebegitu mudahnya berbicara seakan melupakan perbuatan mereka dimasa lalu, itulah yang Naruto benci dari manusia.

Dan kemudian merobek-robek tubuh tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian, seperti seekor binatang yang tengah mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Wajah dan tubuhnya, kini kembali dipenuhi cipratan darah.

Selesai dengan itu Naruto langsung melesat cepat kearah Raikage ke-4 A.

 **Syut**

 **Buaghhhhh**

 **Buaghhhhh**

Dengan beringas Naruto menghajar A tanpa ampun, terus dan terus tanpa henti. Ia kerahkan seluruh kekuatan fisiknya untuk menghancurkan tubuh kekar Raikage.

 **Wussshhhhh**

 **Brak**

Bahkan silangan tangan Raikage yang terlapisi barbel tak mampu menahan pukulan kuat Naruto, tampak hancur dan menerobos masuk menembus dada bidang Raikage generasi keempat tersebut.

"Ohokkkk"

 **Wushhhh**

Terus bergerak cepat tanpa henti, pukulan, tendangan, tanpa mampu dibendung lagi, sebuah pergerakan brutal yang tampak membabi buta dengan hasrat dendam yang telah berkobar ganas.

 **Bruaggkk**

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH, BEDEBAH KAU NAMIKAZEEEEEE"

 **Grebbbb**

"Ucapkan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, bedebah"

 **Brakkkk**

 **Bragggghh**

 **Brakkkk**

Kepala itu dihantam-hantamkan kepada sebuah Batu berkali-kali,, tak cukup sampai disitu, Naruto melompat tinggi keudara, dengan tenaga penuh Naruto meluncur deras kebawah dengan kepalan tangan terkepal erat.

 **Wusssshhhh**

 **Bruaaaagghhhhhhhhh**

Tubuh kekar Raikage keempat telah hancur menjadi serpihan daging-daging kecil yang berhamburan keudara. Dan ada beberapa bagian yang mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam dengan tubuh merunduk menatap genangan darah dibawahnya, dengan kepalan tangan yang menancap pada tanah. Puas? Belum,, semua masih belum cukup, kembali berdiri tegak dengan tatapan buas haus akan darah. Pandanganya terkunci pada satu titik, Darui.

 **Wusssshhh**

 **Bruaggghh.**

 **Krakkk**

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH,, 'kedua mata Darui melotot dengan sangat lebar ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Beberapa tulang dari tubuh itu telah patah menerima hantaman kuat dari Naruto.

Tak ingin membiarkan targetnya bernafas lega, Naruto kembali bergerak dengan pedang hitamnya, sedangkan Darui yang telah terbebas dari kekangan rantai, mencabut pisau kotak besar yang ia tempatkan dibelakang punggungnya.

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

Bunyi peraduan dua senjata yang berbeda tampak menciptakan percikan-percikan api kecil.

Darui melompat kesamping kanan tatkala Naruto menyabetkan pedang hitamnya dari samping kiri.

 **Sretttt**

Terlalu cepat hingga pedang hitam itu berhasil memotong beberapa helai rambut jabrik dari Raikage ke-lima itu.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NARUTOOOOOOO, 'teriakan perang dari Darui disambut dengan senyum sinis dari Naruto.

"Datanglah bedebah, 'gumamnya sumringah.

 **Sret**

 **Swush**

 **Trankkk**

Sebuah tebasan vertikal dari atas kebawah dari Darui berhasil Naruto tahan dengan Horizontal.

Darui yang tak puas seranganya bisa ditahan kemudian mengaliri goloknya dengan Chakra Elemen petir.

 **Cip**

 **Cip**

Terus ditekan berharap mampu membuat Naruto terdesak, namun harapan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, Naruto sendiri telah mengobarkan energi kegelapannya untuk menyelimuti senjatanya.

 **Wushhh**

 **Krak**

 **Grakkkk**

 **Jrasssshhhhh**

Pedang Darui patah menjadi dua bagian, sedangkan pedang Naruto sendiri terus melaju hingga berhasil mencoreng dada Darui dengan sebuah tebasan yang menganga lebar.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH, "teriak Darui kesakitan.

 **Brughhh**

"Coughh, uhukk,,, arrrghhh, sial, bagaimana bisa, 'ucapnya tak percaya ketika melihat senjatanya telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

 **Grebbbb**

Sebuah cengkraman kuat telah mencekik leher Darui hingga membuatnya kembali berdiri.

Dan-,,,,

 **Duaaaakkkkkkkk**

 **Wussshhh**

Sebuah tendangan kuat dari Naruto menyebabkan tubuh Darui terlempar keudara. Hingga kemudian melesat kembali jatuh kebawah dengan cepat, sedangkan dibawahnya, Naruto telah bersiap dengan pedang hitam miliknya, semakin dekat Dan-,,,

 **Jrassshhhh**

Tubuh itu telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian, dan kemudian jatuh dengan Naruto berada tepat diantara dua belahan tubuh yang terbelah tersebut.

 **Brugh**

Tewas dengan mengenaskan. Si pelaku seakan habis menerima guyuran hujan darah yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

 **Boffzzz**

 **Bofftzzz**

 **Boftzzzzz**

 **Boftzzzzz**

Empat buah kepulan asap melingkupi sekitar Naruto, dan beberapa saat kemudian, tampaklah empat klon yang identik dengan si pembuat.

"Kalian,, habisi empat bedebah itu, dan sisakan mereka berdua, 'perintah Naruto kemudian.

"Kami mengerti, 'jawab empat Bunshin itu dengan serempak. Tak ada yang berbeda dari empat copyan Naruto itu, semua nampak kosong tak berexspresi.

Tak berselang lama, jeritan demi jeritan terdengar begitu pilu, empat bedebah yang dimaksudkan adalah, Shikamaru, Temari, Kurotsuchi, dan Yamato, menyisakan dua sosok yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH,, AMPUNI AKU NARUTOOOOOOOOO, 'Shikamaru hanya bisa berteriak histeris ketika Bunshin Naruto mulai menyiksanya dengan begitu kejam, surai nanasnya telah dibakar hingga habis menyisakan kepala botak yang tampak lecet dan melepuh.

Bunshin Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak peduli, bahkan terkesan begitu menikmati.

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkk**

"Ohokkkkkkk,, hah, hah, hah,,, ughhh, Na-naruto, m-ma-aff,, 'ucap Shikamaru lemah, matanya nampak nanar, mulutnya telah berlumur darah segar,, kemudian mata nya melihat istrinya yang kini juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya. Ia melihat istrinya tengah diinjak-injak Naruto dengan buas.

"Te-temari,,

 **Grebb**

 **Wusshhhh**

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkk**

"Ohokkkk,, "

"S-shika-kun,, 'Temari sendiri hanya bisa terbaring lemah disamping suaminya yang baru saja terlempar kearahnya.

"Te-temari,, uhukkk,, se-sepertinya kita akan se-segera menyusul yang lainya, uhukkk"

"Hiksss,,, ughh,, coughhh,,, k-kau benar,,, Anata, 'lanjut Temari berusaha sekuat mungkin menjaga kesadarannya tetap terjaga.

"J-jangan menangis,, k-kau terlihat jelek, Tsuma,,'ucap Shikamaru yang kini berusaha menggerakkan lenganya untuk menghapus airmata istrinya. Sedangkan Temari sendiri berusaha untuk membersihkan noda darah diwajah Shikamaru.

 **Tess**

 **Tessss**

 **Tessss**

Airmata itu,, semakin turun deras, sungguh mereka tak pernah berfikir untuk berakhir seperti ini, namun, setidaknya mereka bisa mati bersama jika itu memang karma yang harus mereka terima.

Sungguh,, Shikamaru merasa begitu sedih, perlahan, ia beringsut menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat.

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan lembut telah menyentuh kening Temari saat itu juga, sedangkan Temari kini berusaha memejamkan mata untuk menikmati saat akhir yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

Kemudian dari belakang Temari melesat cepat sebuah besi hitam kelam. Shikamaru hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat itu juga.

 **Sretttt**

 **Jleebbbb**

"Ohokkkkkkk,,,"

Shikamaru memilih melindungi istrinya itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, meski ia tau mereka akan tetap mati cepat atau lambat.

"Sh-shika-kun, K-kenapa, 'ucap Temari dengan wajah sendu, suaminya, rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya.

"Ka-karena, a-aku,, me-mencintaimu, Temari, coughhhhhh"

 **Brughhh**

Tubuh itu, telah terjatuh memeluk istrinya dari samping, seiring hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"A-anata, ba-bangun,, aku mohon, hikks,, 'dalam kesedihannya ia berusaha melakukan kebiasanya ketika membangunkan suaminya itu, dengan airmata yang turun begitu deras, Temari terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Shikamaru.

"Ti-tidak,, Shikamaru-,,

"J-jangan pergi,, hikssss"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK,, 'jeritnya amat sangat keras.

,,

,,

Sang Hokage hanya mampu tertunduk diam ketika mata itu menatapnya nyalang penuh kebencian, entah apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu, namun jujur ia merasa frustasi dan putus asa. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, gadis musim semi itu bahkan sudah menangis pilu, ditambah kedatangan Naruto kehadapanya. Seakan nyawanya telah berada di genggaman Naruto.

"Naruto,,,, kenapa?, kenapa kau melakukanya hingga sejauh ini?, 'sebuah pertanyaan monoton terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hiksss,,, hikssss,,, Na-naruto,, k-kumohon jangan bunuh kami, 'lanjut sigadis musim semi kemudian.

,,

"Sasuke, Sakura,, apa menurutmu yang kulakukan ini salah?, 'ucap Naruto pelan, mencoba meredam sedikit gejolak amarahnya yang terlampau menggebu.

"Ugh,, dulu,, kau selalu berusaha melepaskan dendamku pada Itachi, kau berusaha untuk mengembalikanku kejalan kebenaran, tapi,,, kenapa? Kenapa kau sendiri kini terbelenggu dendam kepada kami semua?,'ucap Sasuke sembari menengadahkan wajahnya menatap manik biru saffier rivalnya.

"Sasuke,,, kita berbeda meski terlihat sama, kita sama-sama lahir bersama kutukan kebencian dan kesendirian, namun kita berbeda, kau diterima dunia dengan layak, berbeda denganku yang bahkan setiap manusia berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku, kau pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan kecil sebuah keluarga, bahkan kutukanmu berakhir dengan Indah, tapi lihat aku,, 23 tahun hidup dalam kesendirian, kebersamaan kalian hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Dulu aku terlalu naif dan mudah memaafkan"

"Yah,, kau benar,, apa yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran, tapi,, tak seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini,"

"Dan apa menurutmu aku harus diam ketika kalian telah mengoyak harga diriku? Jangan berbicara omong kosong, cara kalianlah yang menjadikanku seperti ini,, penghianatan yang kalian lakukan semua, takkan pernah bisa termaafkan"

"Hikss,,, hiksss,, ma-maafkan kami Naruto"

"Kau puas ha? Apa kau puas telah melakukan semua kekejian ini?, 'ucap Sasuke dengan geram, berusaha bernegoisasi untuk sekedar merubah jalan fikiran sahabatnya ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Ketahuilah, aku bukanlah makhluk seperti kalian lagi, dan kau lihat ini?, 'ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk lubang bulat menganga didada kiri.

"Kau pasti tidaklah buta untuk tak mengerti bagaimana lubang ini bisa ada ditempat ini"

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam ketika melihat lubang tersebut, lubang menganga hasil dari Jutsunya yang dulu ia tusukkan pada jantung Naruto.

Kembali menunduk diam, Sasuke jelas tau,, karena ia sendirilah penyebab lubang itu menghiasi dada kiri Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar Uchiha,, kearoganan membuatmu tamak dan serakah, menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkanku. Dan selamat,, kau berhasil,, aku telah jatuh pada lingkaran hitam yang jauh lebih mengerikan darimu yang dulu, dimana kau membenci satu orang dan berusaha melenyapkannya, dan aku membenci semua orang dan berusaha melenyapkan mereka semua hingga tak tersisa"

"Dan untukmu perempuan jalang,, kau begitu angkuh dan sombong, kau selalu menatapku rendah dan hina, tapi sekarang, kau merengek menangis meminta maaf dan pengampunan. Apa menurutmu aku akan berubah fikiran, jauhkan hal itu dari anganmu,, Sakura, karena kematian adalah hukum mutlak bagi kalian"

"Dan sekarang,, waktunya pertunjukan, 'ucap Naruto dengan seringai khas rubah miliknya.

 **Degggg**

Entah mengapa pasangan suami istri itu merasakan firasat buruk, amat sangat buruk.

Dalam keheningan itu tiba-tiba kobaran api terbelah memisahkan jarak, hingga kini tampak terlihat sebesar ukuran pintu, lalu dari luar Sasuke dan Sakura melihat dua buah tengkorak berjalan tengah menyeret dua anak kecil yang tengah berontak diatas tanah.

 **Deeggggg**

 **Deeeeegggg**

"Hiksss, ti-tidak mungkin, Sa-sarada,, Hi-hirata"

"Ti-tidak,, Naruto,, kumohon jangan lukai mereka, bunuh saja aku, tapi,, kumohon,, jangan sakiti mereka, 'teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto yang tengah diam menatapnya kosong.

Kedua tengkorak itu berhenti tepat 5 meter dihadapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah meronta-ronta dari rantai yang mengekang mereka.

"SARADAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HIRATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

,,

"Hiksss,, ma-mama,, papa, sarada takut"

"Huwaaa,,, papaaa tolong akuuu, 'tangis dari bocah berusia 4 tahunan itu seakan memberikan kesakitan bagi orang tua mereka.

"NARUTOOOO,, KUMOHON LEPASKAN MEREKA"

"HIKSSSS, JANGAN LIBATKAN ANAK-ANAK KAMI, KUMOHON NARUTO, KASIHANILAH MEREKA, 'teriak Sakura pilu dengan wajah yang berlumur airmata.

"Arrrrrghhhh, rantai-rantai sialan ini, bahkan aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan mataku, sial, sial, sialllll"

"AKU MOHON NARUTO LEPASKAN MEREKA, 'teriak Sakura lagi.

"Naruto,, aku tau kau benci kepada kami,, tapi kumohon, kumohon jangan sakiti mereka, biarkan mereka berdua tetap hidup, 'mohon Sasuke kemudian.

"Hiksss,, Sarada,, Hirata, 'gumam Sakura sedih.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Bunyi derap langkah kaki Naruto menuju kedua bocah tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Grebbbb**

 **Grebbbbb**

Kemudian Naruto mencekal erat kedua rambut bocah tersebut.

"Huwaaaaaaaa mamaaa,, sakiiiiiiiiiitttt, huwaaaaaaaaa"

"Huwaaaa, tolong Sarada, papa, sakiiiiiitt"

,,

,,

"BEDEBAH KAU NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK,,, "

,,

 **Brugh**

 **Brugghh**

Kedua bocah tadi dijatuhkan begitu saja, meringkuk bergetar menahan sakit akibat benturan tubuh mereka dengan tanah.

"Ughhh,, sa-sakit"

"Uhukk uhukkk,, pa-papa,,, Hirata takut"

"Hikkss,, tidak, Sarada, Hirata, 'Sakura lemas seketika tatkala melihat buah hatinya meringkuk kesakitan.

Uchiha Sasuke,, hatinya mencelos ketika ia mengingat tragedi lama, tragedi dimana ia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan kini,, entah mengapa ia sangat takut jika hal itu terulang kembali.

'Kumohon,, jangan lagi, 'harapnya sedih dalam hati, ia sudah merasakan kebahagiaan sejauh ini, merasakan kembali hangatnya sebuah keluarga kecil yang telah ia bangun.

 **Grebbbbb**

Kepala bocah berumur empat tahun bersurai hitam berkacamata itu kini telah dicengkram erat Naruto.

"Arrrggghh,, sakiiiiitt, papaaaaaa, tolong Sarada papaaaaa, 'teriak Sarada ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut ketika lengan kekar Naruto mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"KUMOHON NARUTO, JANGAN LAGI,, AKU MOHON LEPASKAN SARADA DAN HIRATA"

"Hiksss,, Sarada,,!, 'gumam Sakura lemah dengan tatapan sendu melihat kepala anaknya tengah dicengkram Naruto.

Dan kemudian,, lengan kiri Naruto menyentuh pundak Sarada, yang kanan tetap pada surai hitam bocah tersebut.

Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, tengah berontak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan rantai hitam yang membelenggu tubuh dan Aliran Chakra miliknya"

"BEDEBAH KAU NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"SARADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **Krak**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Krak**

 **Grakkkkk**

 **Brughhhhhhh**

Tubuh kecil tanpa kepala itu telah ambruk keatas tanah yang dipenuhi genangan darah. Naruto tetap memegang kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu, kemudian dengan tak berperasaanya Naruto melemparkan kepala itu kehadapan orang tuanya.

 **Wushh**

 **Debbb**

Jatuh dan menggelinding tepat dihadapan kaki Sakura.

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, Sa-sarada,"

Tak cukup sampai disitu, kembali Naruto mencengkram bocah laki-laki yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

 **Grebbb**

 **Krakkkk**

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Graaaakkkk**

 **Bruggghhh**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto mencabut kepala Hirata dengan mudahnya seakan tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa kasihan.

 **Syuttttt**

 **Deebb**

Dan kemudian kaki itu menggelinding dibawah kaki Sasuke.

Dan-,,,

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

Rantai yang mengekang tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura telah melepaskan diri begitu saja.

 **Brugh**

 **Brughhh**

Keduanya jatuh berlutut dengan pandangan kosong ketika dihadapan mereka disajikan pemandangan yang selalu menjadi bunga tidur mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Sa-sarada, Hi-hirata, 'racau Sasuke tanpa sadar, matanya nampak kosong menatap dua kepala yang tergeletak di hadapanya. Kepala dari dua keturunannya yang ia harapkan mampu mengembalikan Existensi Klan Uchiha nanti.

"Hikssssss,,, ini tidak mungkinkan Sasuke-kun, tolong katakan jika ini mimpi buruk itu lagi, 'begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tampak begitu Syok melihat kenyataan dihadapanya, berharap jika ini mimpi itu lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangan terkepal erat, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk keras merasakan kembali sebuah sensasi dendam yang serasa berkobar.

Jauh beberapa meter dihadapan mereka, Naruto tengah terdiam melihat hasil perbuatanya, tak sedikitpun ada rasa sesal, karena menurutnya, itu hukuman yang pantas bagi generasi para penghianat.

 **"Grrrrr,,, tampaknya kau berhasil membangunkan kembali dendam yang telah terkubur pada jiwa Reingkarnasi Indra,,, Naruto"**

"Itu tak akan pernah merubah fakta apapun, Kurama, 'sahut Naruto sembari terus mengamati Sasuke yang terus tertunduk dengan aura suram, yang terliputi amarah dan dendam.

 **"Cihhh, terserah apa katamu"**

"Persiapkan saja dirimu,, bukankah kau ingin mengamuk, 'balas Naruto sekenanya.

 **"Khukhukhuuu, inilah saat yang kutunggu,** 'lanjut sang rubah hitam dengan gigi-gigi taring yang sudah berlumur liur merasakan nafsu bertarungnya kian terbakar dan menggebu.

'Dasar rubuh buluk, cepat sekali moodnya berubah, 'rutuk Naruto dalam hati! Melihat kelakuan Monster penghuni alam bawah sadarnya yang begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar kata mengamuk.

 **'Aku mendengarnya bocah,** 'sahut sang rubah dalam fikiran.

"Cih!

,,

,,

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke berdiri perlahan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk dan tangan yang terkepal erat. Sakura sendiri tetap menangis meratapi kematian anak-anaknya.

"Naruto,,, kau harus membayar kepedihan ditempat ini, 'kepala yang sedari tadi diam tertunduk itu kini menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian, mata yang dulu selalu tampak kesepian dan dendam.

'Sasuke-kun, hikssss'

"Sakura, menyingkirlah dari tempat ini, 'ucap Sasuke datar!.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tak kan meninggalk-,,

"PERGILAH SAKURA, 'bentak Sasuke dengan nada marah, sudah cukup semuanya mati, dan ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan yang tersisa.

"Hiksss,, b-baiklah Sasuke-kun, 'balas Sakura ketakutan, dan kemudian menyingkir mengambil jarak pada sudut lain untuk mengamankan diri. Meninggalkan jasad kepala anak-anaknya dengan berat hati.

,,

,,

Dan kini dua mata legenda milik Sasuke telah bersinar tajam, menatap penuh amarah dan benci pada pemuda pirang yang tetap menatapnya kosong dihadapannya.

 **Wussssssshhhhhh**

 **,,**

 **Wusssshhhhhhhhh**

Keduanya melesat dengan cepat, semakin dekat dan-,,

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

Kedua pedang berbeda bentuk dan warna itu saling berbenturan. Dan dua reingkarnasi kakak beradik itu tengah saling menatap tajam. Saling menujukkan kilat dendamnya masing-masing, Sasuke dengan tatapan datar nan arogan miliknya, sedangkan Naruto dengan tatapan kosong tanpa kehidupannya.

"Aku,, akan membunuhmu,,, Uzumaki, 'desis Sasuke tajam.

Sedangkan Naruto,, tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya, sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik kesamping kiri.

"Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana kau melakukanya,,, Uchiha?, 'sahut Naruto kemudian dengan seringai rubah miliknya.

Wajah itu tampak memuakkan untuknya, Eternal Mangekyo Sharinganya berputar cepat.

 **Tsukoyomi**

 **Genjutsu World.**

Sekali tatap mata, keduanya tengah berada didunia Genjutsu. Tampak pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto tengah disalib. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kini telah berdiri tegak dengan sebuah pedang digenggamanya.

"Naruto, aku akan memberimu rasa sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dari mereka yang telah kau siksa, 'ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tetap diam sembari menatap kosong Sasuke.

Dan kemudian, Sasuke mulai melakukan ritual penyiksaannya terhadap Naruto.

 **Jlebb**

 **Jlebb**

 **Jlebb**

 **Jlebbbbb**

Pedang itu terus terhujam pada tubuh Naruto tanpa henti, setiap tusukan yang ia hujamkan penuh akan amarah dan kebencian yang berkobar.

 **Jlebb**

 **Jleebbb**

Entah sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Sasuke menghunus pedangnya ketubuh Naruto, dengan ganas dan brutal ia tusukan kepada tubuh yang berlumur darah itu.

Namun, Sasuke merasa heran, mengapa? Mengapa tak ada sedikitpun teriakan kesakitan dari Naruto. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa,, kenapa kau berhenti, Uchiha, 'bukan Sasuke, melainkan Naruto lah yang berucap mewakili tubuhnya yang hampir tak berbentuk rupanya.

 **Deggg**

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun?, 'ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"GYAHAHAHAAAAAAA,, kau lupa jika aku memiliki mata yang lebih mengerikan darimu?, 'ucap Naruto yang muncul dari sudut lain dengan mata merah yang menyala terang.

 **Genjutsu : Kai**

 **Real Word.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Wushhhhh**

Sasuke lekas segera melompat untuk mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

Namun dengan kecepatan gilanya Naruto telah melesat cepat berada diatasnya.

'Siallll,, kecepatan ini lagi, 'racaunya dalam hati sembari menangkis serangan cepat tersebut.

 **Trankkkk**

'Ughhhh, ku-kuat sekali tenaganya,'

Dan kembali keduanya bertarung dengan ganas. Menghancurkan apapun disekitar mereka. Saling baku hantam, mengadu kekuatan fisik, Taijutsu dan kemampuan berpedang mereka. Dengan kecepatan yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Kilat hitam dan ungu tampak saling berusaha mendominasi, tak ada yang mengalah.

 **Srett**

 **Crassshhhh**

Sebuah sabetan dari Naruto berhasil melukai pipi kiri Sasuke.

'Cihh,,,, lagi-lagi, 'rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak terima terkena serangan yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertarung, Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu klan Uchiha.

Tak ada seni apapun yang Naruto tunjukkan, instingnya yang tajam tak kan pernah membiarkanya lengah.

 **Trank**

 **Trankk**

 **srettt**

 **Brughh**

 **Wushhhhh**

Sebuah tendangan keras dari Sasuke berhasil mengenai perut Naruto.

"Ughhh,, ini saja tak cukup Uchiha,, apa aku harus membunuh perempuan jalang itu agar kau bisa lebih bergairah, 'ucap Naruto kemudian, berharap Sasuke bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki.

"BEDEBAH KAU NARUTOOOOOOO,,"

 **Chidori**

 **Bzittt**

 **Cip**

 **Cipp**

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Senyum sinis nampak menghiasi sudut bibirnya, tak ingin ketinggalan, Naruto menggerakkan lengan kanannya kesamping, lalu terbentuklah bola hitam kemerahan berputar cepat ditelapak tanganya.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Dai : Rasenringu**

"HAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH"

Keduanya saling melesat cepat, semangat pertempuran masa lalu seakan kembali berkobar ganas diantara mereka, membawa keyakinan dan dendam mereka masing-masing.

Semakin dekat, dan-,,,

 **Duaaaaarrrrrrrr**

 **,,**

 **Wussshhh**

 **Bruagggghhh**

Salah satu diantara mereka telah terpental jauh mendekati kobaran penjara api neraka.

 **Brughhh**

'Ughhh,, Jutsu itu,, bukanlah Rasengan, siallll, 'geramnya dalam hati ketika ia kalah dalam peraduan Jutsu barusan, Jubah Hokage yang ia kenakan telah robek dibeberapa bagian.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, dengan sebuah pergerakan gilanya, kini,, Naruto telah bersiap menebas kepala Sasuke dari samping.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut tak akan sempat menghindar dengan kecepatan fisik.

Dan-,,

 **Amenotjikara**

 **Jrassshhhh**

Dalam pandangan kasat mata tubuh Sasuke dipastikan terpenggal oleh pedang Naruto, namun beberapa saat kemudian, tampaklah sebuah batu berlumur darah yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

'Rinnegan,,, 'gumam Naruto dalam hati yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan kemampuan tersebut, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke pernah menggunakan kekuatan itu juga ketika pertarungan masa lalu mereka dilembah akhir.

 **Sreeetttttt**

Insting tajamnya mengatakan untuk menghindar.

 **Crashhh**

Lambaian surai pirang panjangnya tertebas beberapa helai ketika menghindari sabetan pedang Kusanagi Sasuke.

'Sial,, meleset, 'umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Berputar cepat hingga kini Naruto lah yang mendapat kesempatan emas.

 **Srettt**

 **Duakkkk**

 **Wuussshhhh**

 **Brakkkk**

'Uhukkk,, sialll,,'

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat lenganya perlahan, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung lurus kearah Sasuke.

'Celaka Jutsu itu lagi, 'batin Sasuke cukup panik, ia tak mungkin menghindar, mengingat Sakura berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya.

Kemudian tercipta bola hitam kecil sebesar kelereng dihujung jari telunjuk Naruto.

Dan-,,,,

 **Wuuuussshhh**

 **Duaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan cukup besar terdengar memekakkan telinga tatkala Jutsu Naruto menghantam tepat dimana Sasuke berada. Asap mengepul padat, memberikan kesan horor pada hari yang telah melewati tengah malam.

Setelah asap tadi menghilang perlahan, samar-samar, tampak sebuah aura ungu transparan yang membendung Jutsu Naruto barusan. Dan setelah asap hilang seutuhnya, kini Naruto dapat melihat makhluk Astral dimana mereka memanggilnya Susano'o.

'Jadi,, sudah dimulai! 'ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke sudah menunjukkan kartu As nya.

,,

,,

Tak sampai disitu saja, perlahan makhluk yang masih terbentuk setengah badan itu kini perlahan terus meninggi dan membesar, hingga mendekati tahap sempurna. Dan tampaklah sipemilik yang berdiri tepat dikening makhluk Astral tersebut. Bersenjatakan sebuah pedang dan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya.

'Hah,, hah,, hah,, aku akan membunuhmu Naruto, 'katanya dalam hati. Fisiknya tampak mulai menunjukkan kelelahan.

 **"Groooaaarrrr"**

Auman cukup keras tercipta tatkala rangkaian tulang itu telah terbentuk sempurna, berdiri gagah bak seorang prajurit Samurai.

,,

Dan-,,,

 **Wushhhh**

Naruto kembali memasuki Mode Yami Rikudou. Sembilan bola hitam kembali melayang dipunggungnya, dengan sepasang Rinnegan merah bersinar terang membawa kekuatan yang mengerikan. Jubah hitam kembali membalut tubuh kekarnya, dengan dua tanduk kecil yang mencuat didahinya. Dan juga jangan lupa warna rambut yang berubah hitam kemerahan.

"Kau sudah siap,,?"

 **"Khukhukhu,, tentu saja,, Naruto"**

Kemudian,, Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan menyatukan telapak tanganya secara bersamaan. Begitu pula sang penguasa kaum Youkai dan siluman tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian tampak kedua pasang mata yang terpejam itu terbuka secara Spontan dan bersamaan.

Dan-,,,

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH/ **GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **Wushhhhhhhhhh**

Muncullah ledakan Chakra hitam pekat yang berpusat pada pemuda bersurai hitam kemerahan itu.

 **Wusssshhhhhhh**

 **Boooommmmmmmmm**

Lalu terbentuklah sebuah wujud baru yang membuat makhluk manapun bergetar, sosok hitam raksasa berbentuk Rubah hitam kelam dengan 10-ekor melambai-lambai, dengan sepasang mata RinneSharingan berwarna merah darah, Sang penguasa alam Monster dan Siluman, **"Juubi no Ookami"**

 **"GROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

Raungan dasyat dari sosok raksasa hitam kelam itu seakan membuat dunia terguncang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

,,

,,

'Ti-tidak mungkin,,, kekuatan mengerikan apalagi yang dimiliki bedebah itu, 'gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

Dan kini,, kedua wujud raksasa itu saling berhadapan, terlihat ukuran yang jauh berbeda dimana sosok Rubah hitam itu lebih besar dari Susano'o milik Sasuke.

 **Wushhh**

Sasuke melesat cepat kearah rubah hitam tersebut, dengan sebuah pedang raksasa.

 **Sreeeetttt**

 **Grebbb**

Pedang raksasa itu ditahan Juubi dengan satu ekornya,

"A-apa,,'ucap Sasuke terkejut.

Lalu sang rubah hitam langsung mencengkram leher Susano'o Sasuke.

 **Grebbbb**

 **Wushhhh**

Dan langsung ia lempar dengan sangat kuat hingga menerobos keluar penjara api neraka yang sedari tadi membelenggu seluruh Ninja yang tersisa.

 **Bruaggghhhh**

"Ohookk,, 'tampak bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar tatkala ia dan prajurit astralnya terlempar dan membentur bangunan markas pusat Aliansi yang tersisa.

'Cih,, aku tak akan kalah semudah itu, 'kemudian bangkit secara perlahan, dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya untuk terbang keudara.

 **Wushhhh**

Setelah cukup tinggi Susano'o itu tampak berdiri gagah diudara, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah busur panah dari ketiadaan. Itulah, panah Indra. Lalu menarik mata busur tersebut, dan kemudian Sasuke arahkan tepat dimana Monster ekor-10 sepuluh itu berada.

Sang Rubah hitam bersama Partnernya juga tak ingin ketinggalan, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar dan mulai menarik seluruh energi Positif dan Negatif (Yin/Yang), hingga kemudian terkumpul besar dan terasa begitu kelam, lalu tertelan hingga tampak kerongkongan itu menggembung. Lalu dikeluarkan dalam bentuk ukuran mini.

Sedangkan diudara Sasuke telah bersiap melesatkan anak panah, lalu mengkombinasikanya dengan Amaterasu.

"TERIMALAH INI BEDEBAHHHHH, 'teriaknya kencang, ia kobarkan dendamnya pada serangan terkuatnya tersebut.

 **Syut**

 **Wushhhhhh**

Tampaklah hujung anak panah yang diselimuti kobaran Api hitam Abadi. Melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Monster Ekor-10.

Begitu pula dengan Rubah hitam tersebut, tampak aura kelam semakin menyelimuti bola hitam yang tercipta di mulutnya.

 **Bijudama**

 **Wushhhhhhhhh**

Dua serangan kuat itu tampak saling melesat dengan sangat-sangat cepat, anak panah yang melesat diudara bak sebuah meteor. Dengan sebuah bola hitam yang melesat bak rudal dari permukaan tanah.

Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat, dan-,,,

 **Booooooommmmmm**

Ledakan dasyat seakan menciptakan sebuah gempa ditempat tersebut, tampak cahaya ledakan yang serasa menyilaukan mata. sedangkan dari atas, Sasuke telah bersiap melakukan serangan penutupan.

"Hah, hah,, hah,, ini seranganku yang terakhir, jiga gagal, maka, bisa dipastikan Era Shinobi akan berakhir, 'ucap Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kemudian ia bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya, ia sengaja memberikan serangan tersebut sebagai pengalihan agar bisa membuat Monster ekor-10 terjebak dan masuk dalam rencananya.

 **,,**

 **Chibaku Tensei.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Naruto yang duduk bersila diatas Partnernya hanya bisa memandang diam ledakan tersebut, menikmati sensasi pertarungan yang terus mengingatkanya dengan pertarunganya dimasa lalu, ia dan Sasuke, selalu ditakdirkan untuk terus bertarung dan bertarung.

'Aku akan mengakhiri kutukan Rikud-,,

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat tak mengenakkan, seakan ia dan apa yang berada disekitarnya mulai tertarik sesuatu yang kuat.

 **"Grrrrrr,, kau merasakanya? "**

"Kau benar, tidak salah lagi, Jutsu itu"

 **"Dengan kata lain, serangan yang barusan merupakan sebuah pengalihan"**

"Hemmm,, sepertinya memang begitu! "

Asap telah menghilang seutuhnya, dan kini tampaklah sebuah bola yang melayang diudara, berusaha menarik apapun yang berada disekitar area tempat tersebut.

 **Krakk**

 **Grakk**

 **Grakkk**

Tanah-tanah mulai terangkat dengan tarikan gravitasi yang tak mampu dilawan.

Terlihat pula Monster ekor-10 itu tertarik sedikit demi sedikit, Dan kemudian mulai tertimbun secara perlahan, dan terkurung oleh Jutsu terkuat dari Rinnegan.

'Hah,, hah,, hah,,, a-aku berhasil menyegel bedebah terkutuk itu, 'gumam Sasuke kemudian ketika ia mengamati bola besar yang hampir menyerupai bulan itu tampak melayang diudara. Bahkan membawa seluruh mayat-mayat yang berada ditempat tersebut ikut tertarik.

'Hiksss,, Sa-sasuke-kun berhasil, 'tampak tangis haru Sakura melihat suaminya berhasil menyegel Naruto bersama monster yang ia duga adalah Kyubi itu.

'Hah,, hah, hah, Sakura, Hinata, aku berhasil-,,

'Tapi,,, maaf,,, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Hirata dan Sarada, 'ucapnya dalam hati, tersirat rasa senang sekaligus sedih, senang karena bisa mengakhiri hari buruk ini, namun harus bersedih ketika harus kehilangan dua anaknya.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai jatuh ketika Chakra nya telah habis dan sudah tak mampu lagi mempertahankan wujud Humanoid nya.

Sakura yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam dan langsung melesat cepat untuk menolong suaminya.

 **Grebbbbb**

"Hiks,,, hiks,, Sasuke-kun,, bertahanlah"

"Enghh,, Sa-sakura,, 'ucap Sasuke pelan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah akibat memaksakan batas kemampuannya.

Kemudian Sakura mulai mengeluarkan kemampuanya sebagai Ninja Medis untuk memulihkan suaminya.

Namun,, apakah benar berhasil? Semua masih penuh misteri.

Didalam bola besar yang menyerupai Planet itu tampak rubah hitam yang terkekang kuat tanpa mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto yang ikut terkekang didalamnya, kini tengah memejamkan matanya pelan. Dan kemudian tampak aura hitam yang mulai merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan-,,,.

 **Sora ni Oboreru**

 **Krak**

 **Grakk**

 **Booooooooooooommmmmmm**

Kembali ledakan dasyat seakan memekikkan telinga telah mengguncang dunia itu. Naruto dengan sengaja meledakkan energi besar dalam tubuhnya untuk menghancurkan Chibaku Tensei. Sama seperti ketika Naruto meledakkan energinya sewaktu menghadapi gerbang ke-8 kematian dari Maito Guy. Namun kali ini dengan Intensitas gila.

,,

,,

 **Brugh**

 **Brughhh**

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, "Dia"menghancurkan Chibaku Tensei, 'ucap Sasuke dengan mata melotot ketika melihat Jutsu terkuat itu mampu dihancurkan dari dalam, bahkan seorang dewa seperti Kaguya tak mampu melakukanya.

"Hiks,, hikss, Sasuke-kun, a-apa yang harus kita lakukan?, 'ucap Sakura sedih dan ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto berhasil lolos dari kekangan Segel Chibaku Tensei.

"Sa-sakura,, pegang tanganku,, kita harus sembunyi di dimensi Rinnegan milikku,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Ughh,, tampaknya Hinata sudah tak perduli lagi dengan kita semua, bahkan membiarkan anak-anak dibawa para tengkorak sialan itu"

"Hiks,, baiklah Sasuke-kun"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dibelakang mereka.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kemudian Sasuke mencoba membuka portal dimensi untuk lari, namun setiap lubang itu terbentuk pasti kembali mengecil dan hilang begitu saja.

"Sial,, sial,, siallllll,,,, kenapa disaat seperti ini Chakraku harus habis, 'umpat Sasuke kemudian.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat, Dan kemudian terlihatlah sosok Naruto dengan wujud mengerikannya.

 **Degg**

 **Deeeggggg**

Pasangan suami istri itu hanya mampu melotot tak percaya ketika melihat wujud Evolusi Naruto.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **[Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?]** 'ucap Naruto dalam wujud "Drago".

"A-apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? 'Tanya Sasuke berusaha mengulur waktu hingga Chakranya terkumpul.

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,,, kematian kalian, yah! Itulah yang kuinginkan.]**

 **Degggggg**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Ti-tidak, kumohon, pergi, 'ucap Sakura ketakutan tatkala makhluk itu menuju kearahnya dan Sasuke.

 **Debbbbb**

"Ugggghhhhh,, Naruto,, ku-kumohon, jangan sakiti Sa-sakura, 'ucap Sasuke tatkala tubuhnya tengah diinjak bagian dadanya.

 **[Khakakhaaaa,,, teruslah memohon nak!]**

 **Grebbbb**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **[Ah,, jeritanmu terdengar merdu sekali, Sakura]**

 **Braggggghhhh**

Kepala itu ia sentakkan ketanah hingga membentur cukup keras.

"Ugghhhhh,,, Ampuni aku Na-naruto, tolong maafkan kami berdua, 'rintih Sakura kemudian.

"Naruto,, apa kau lupa kenangan kita dulu sewaktu masih berada diTeam-7?, 'ucap Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto berubah fikiran.

 **[?]**

 **[Tak ada kenangan yang tersisa dengan bedebah seperti kalian] '** jawab Naruto [Drago] dengan suara yang teramat sangat serak.

 **Buaghhhh**

Sebuah injakan keras membuat Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

 **"Ohooookkkk"**

 **Grebbbb**

"Hikkkssss,, Naruto,, kumohon,,! "

 **Plakkkkkk**

Lengan kekar penuh cakar tajam itu menggampar pipi Sakura dengan keras. Menyebabkan si gadis musim semi itu oleng kesamping.

 **Brughhh**

"Ughhh,, kenapa, kenapa kau tak langsung membunuh kami?, 'rintih Sasuke kemudian.

 **[Kau menginginkanya?, baiklah akan kuberikan kematian yang Indah untuk kalian berdua]**

 **Deggggg**

"Ti-tidak, Na- naruto,, kumohon,, bunuh saja aku,, tapi, kumohon biarkan Sakura tetap hidup"

 **[Khakhakhaaaaa, lihatlah nak,, ]**

 **Grebbbb**

"Ughh,, 'lengan penuh cakar tajam itu mencengkram rahang bawah Sakura dengan sangat kuat.

 **Sretttt**

Sebuah besi hitam yang tampak menganga panas tengah digenggam Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mampu melotot tak percaya.

"Na-naruto, kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Saku-,,

 **Duakkkkk**

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,, diam dan lihatlah nak]**

Dengan bengisnya Naruto [Drago] memasukkan besi panas menganga itu kemulut Sakura yang mencoba berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukanya ketika lengan kekar itu mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat, bahkan cakar-cakar tajam itu beberapa telah menancap dipipi nya.

"Engghhh,, arghh, eghhh,, 'hanya itu yang mampu Sakura lakukan ketika besi panas itu mulai memasuki mulut, melewati leher dan kemudian bersarang di dalam perutnya. Tubuh itu kejang-kejang dengan mata melotot.

Sang suami hanya mampu merangkak pelan mencoba menggapai istrinya yang tengah sekarat itu.

"Hikss,, Sa-sakura,,, 'rintihnya dengan airmata yang berlinang ketika ia tak mampu menggapai lengan istrinya yang juga berusaha menggapainya.

"Tidak,, hiksss,, Sakura,, bertahanlah, 'racaunya dengan pilu.

"BEDEBAH KAU NARUTOOOOOO"

 **Buagggghhh**

Tubuhnya terpelanting kearah istrinya berada. Kemudian berusaha bangun dengan tubuh yang tampak begitu lemah dan mengenaskan.

"Ohooookkkkkkkkk, couuugghhhh"

"Sa-sakura,,, "

 **Grebbbbb**

"Hikss,,, maafkan aku, aku yang menyebabkan semua ini,, hikss,,, Sakura, Hirata, Sarada, maafkan aku,, hah, hah, hiksss, 'tangisnya begitu pilu, pada akhirnya ia sadar akan dosa, ketamakan, dan keserakahannya selama ini, terus memeluk jasad istrinya tersebut tak perduli lagi kondisinya sendiri.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'jerit Sasuke begitu keras memecah keheningan malam.

 **Grebbbbb**

 **[Kau benar nak!,, kau lah penyebab kepedihan ini terjadi, dan kau pantas mendapat hukumanya]**

"Aku mengutukmu, AKU MENGUTUKMU NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, 'teriak keras Sasuke sembari menatap tajam kepala tengkorak dihadapannya.

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,, jangan bercanda nak, bahkan, akulah kutukan itu sendiri]**

 **Buaggghh**

Kembali Naruto menghantamkan kepala Sasuke ketanah.

"Uggghh, ohookkk, cougghhkkkk, Na-naruto,, ku-kumohon, le-lebih baik kau bunuh aku secepatnya, dan b-biarkan aku pergi menyusul Sa-sakura, 'rintih Sasuke terus memohon.

 **Grebbbbbbb**

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'mata itu melotot dengan lebar tatkala Naruto merobek perutnya dengan cakar-cakar tajamnya. Hingga kini, tampak organ dalam Sasuke yang menyembul keluar.

Berharap kematian, namun siksaanlah yang ia dapatkan.

Mata nya nampak sayu dan nanar, rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya begitu terasa amat sangat sakit.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto [Drago] kini mengeluarkan pedang hitam miliknya dan mulai memotong satu persatu anggota tubuh Sasuke, mulai dari tangan, dan kaki,, dan kini,, terlihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan, hanya terlihat seonggok tubuh tanpa tangan dan kaki, dengan perut yang tercabik-cabik.

 **[Akan kubebaskan kau, Sasuke,, renungilah dosa-dasamu, dan berharaplah,, kita tak dipertemukan lagi di Neraka nanti, Khakhakhaaaa]**

 **Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Pedang hitam itu,, kini tertancap tepat dikening Sasuke, mengakhiri nyawanya detik itu juga.

Kemudian Naruto [Drago] mengambil kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu sebagai oleh-oleh kepada kedua rekanya.

 **Change Sceane.**

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti pada sudut lain ditempat tersebut, entah apa yang menariknya kesana, namun percayalah, semua akan terjawab dengan sendirinya, wajah kosong berlumur darah itu tetap menatap lurus kedepan, dan mulai menerobos gelapnya hari menjelang Fajar tiba, tampak disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, penuh akan kerlap kerlip hewan kecil yang bercahaya, angin kencang seakan telah berlalu begitu saja digantikan deru angin sepoi.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar menggema disepanjang jalan memecah kesunyian, hingga langkahnya membawa pada sebuah tempat yang membentang luas, saffier beku itu menatap lurus kedepan, dan ia menemukan sesosok perempuan yang berdiri tegap membelakanginya tepat dihujung jurang pembatas antar Negara.

Lalu, "Dia"meneruskan langkahnya, kali ini, terdengar pelan, dan kemudian, langkah itu terhenti tepat 10 meter dari sosok perempuan tersebut.

Fajar mulai menunjukkan kembali kuasanya, sinar matahari perlahan menyinari tempat tersebut, sosok perempuan itu hanya terdiam tatkala iris matanya menatap cahaya Fajar yang mulai mengisi pandangannya.

Dan kemudian sosok perempuan tersebut membalikkan badannya perlahan ketika ia tau, "Dia"telah menjemputnya.

Dalam sinar Fajar antara gelap dan siang itu,, kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam sebuah kesempatan yang rumit, iris Lavender dari sosok perempuan tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca, sedangkan si pemilik Saffier beku itu, tetap menunjukkan kekosonganya. Entah apa yang mereka berdua kini rasakan, karena,, semua sudah jauh berbeda, semuanya sudah berubah, Cinta yang berhujung penghianatan.

Dan entah darimana asalnya,, sebuah instrumen musik yang terdengar menyayat hati mengiringi pertemuan mereka berdua saat ini, sebuah pertemuan setelah sekian lama terpisah karena penghianatan dan kutukan, semilir angin menerbangkan kedua surai berbeda warna itu.

Hatinya mencelos saat itu juga ketika secara langsung melihat mataharinya dulu kini telah menjadi kegelapan, suatu hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Tubuh lemahnya bergetar, ia tak sanggup, ia ingin menebus dosa-dosanya dimasa lalu yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

,,

Keduanya masih saling menatap diam, dan sipemuda, dapat melihat dengan jelas iris Lavenderh yang berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu dalam hatinya entah mengapa merasa nyeri tatkala melihat airmata itu, sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat lagi.

"Hinata"

,,

,,

"Na-naruto-kun"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Grebbbbbbbbbbbb**

Sungguh,, Hinata sangat rindu dengan wajah itu,, wajah dari mataharinya yang telah hilang, dan kemudian mendekap erat tubuh kekar berlumur darah itu, airmatanya telah tumpah dengan begitu deras, kesedihan yang ia simpan selama lima tahun ini pada akhirnya ia lepaskan seluruhnya tanpa ragu. Ia sudah lelah hidup dalam ketakutan akan dosanya dimasa lalu, dan kini, ia berharap semuanya akan berakhir.

Tak ada sedikitpun perasaan yang mampu diexspresikan, itulah raut wajah dari sipemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, Saffier bekunya tetap menatap lurus kedepan menatap Fajar yang mulai menerpa wajah kosong berlumuran darah.

"Hiksss,,,, hikssss,,, maaf, maaf, maaf, 'racau Hinata dalam pelukan sipemuda yang tetap diam tak bergeming.

Semilir angin tampak sedikit meneduhkan wajah Naruto saat itu pula, kemudian memejamkan kelopak mata yang tersirat ribuan rasa sakit yang telah ia lalui dan rasakan sejauh ini.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa aku harus melakukanya?, 'sebuah suara datar terucap dari bibir sipemuda, Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa disaat seperti ini mereka merasakan penyesalan, bukankah dulu mereka melakukanya dengan keji dan tanpa perasaan, mengeroyoknya yang seorang diri dengan ribuan Shinobi, dan semua, berniat membunuhnya.

"Hikss,, a-aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku waktu itu, 'hanya itu yang mampu Hinata katakan, penyesalan telah membuat matanya terbuka lebar seberapa penting pemuda itu berarti untuknya, namun,, meskipun ia begitu menyesalinya, bukan berarti semua akan termaafkan dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Hinata,, tak ada yang perlu disesali, aku bukan lagi bocah naif waktu itu yang dengan bodohnya memaafkan kesalahan orang lain"

"Hiksss,,, ti-tidak Naruto-kun,, aku yakin kau pasti mampu, 'wajah pucat beriris Lavenderh itu mendongak keatas menatap wajah dari pemuda yang begitu dikaguminya sejak kecil.

Entah hal apa yang membuat sipemuda tersenyum, tapi, itu bukanlah senyum yang dulu lagi, sebuah senyum getir yang menggambarkan kekecewaan hatinya.

"Kau salah,, Hinata, bahkan meskipun kehancuran dunia ini sebagai ganti dari seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kutanggung, itu tak akan pernah mampu menebus ataupun mengobati lubang ini, Karena dunia telah terlanjur mengutukku"

"Hikss,,, kumohon, ku-kumohon kembalikan Naruto-kun yang dulu lagi!, 'lanjut Hinata memohon kepada sipemuda. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan dan melepasnya lagi.

"Naruto yang dulu, telah mati waktu itu, membawa jutaan rasa sakit kekal yang takkan pernah terhapuskan hingga hari itu tiba, 'matanya kembali menatap diam pijar matahari yang perlahan merangkak naik keatas untuk menunjukkan kembali kegagahanya. Mengaitkan rasa sakit dan kesengsaraanya dengan takdir yang telah menunggu.

"Hikss,,, hikssss,,,'hanya isak tangis yang kini terdengar begitu suram dan kelabu, semua sudah terlambat dan takkan mampu lagi untuk terulang.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama dimana hinata tetap menangis disandaran dada kekar yang penuh akan noda darah itu, perasaan rindu telah mengalihkan seluruh dunianya, bahkan kematian anak dan suaminya tak mampu membuatnya bersedih hingga seperti ini, karena inilah tujuan akhirnya, berusaha untuk membuat sang kegelapan kembali bersinar seperti dulu, namun,, lagi-lagi ini bukanlah ketidakmungkinan yang mampu disemogakan. Pengibaratan mustahil untuk mengukir diatas air.

Kemudian, biru Saffier itu kembali tampak menggelap, mata yang sedari tadi hanya tersirat kekosongan itu kini tampak dipenuhi akan kedengkian, amarah, dan luapan dendam yang kembali berkobar.

Dan-,,

 **Jlebbbbbbbbb**

"Ohokkkkkk"

"Maaf-,,,,,,,

„

„

"Hinata"

"Ohokkkkkkkk,, t-tak a-apa Na-naruto-kun, coughh, a-aku mengerti"

Entah mengapa biru saffier yang beberapa detik sebelumnya menggelap itu kini terlihat menunjukkan emosi lain ketika melihat darah yang menyembur deras dari mulut Hinata, perasaan ini,,, sebuah perasaan sakit ketika ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Coughhh, Na-naruto-kun"

Tubuh itu terhuyung kebelakang hendak jatuh, namun-,,,

 **Grepppp**

Sipemuda terlebih dulu menangkap tubuh ringkih itu.

"Uhukkk,, uhukkkk, Na-naruto-kun,,, su-sudah cu-cukup,, j-jangan kotori lagi tanganmu d-dengan da-darah, coughhhh,, ke-kembalilah menjadi Na-naruto-kun yang d-dulu lagi, D-dan a-aku mohon,, t-tersenyumlah,, 'pada detik-detik akhir penghujung hidupnya, Hinata ingin kembali melihat senyum Mentari itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan kembalilah,, senyum Mentari yang pernah hilang itu kini kembali bersinar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum meski itu terlihat dipaksakan. Ia tak mengerti, yang jelas hati kecilnya memerintahkan otaknya demikian, mungkin hati kecil itulah cahaya yang tersisa, dan akan ikut musnah bersamaan dengan kepergiannya.

Kemudian lengan kekar itu dengan bergetar ia gerakkan menuju buliran bening airmata yang turun dari sela-sela kelopak mata Hinata. Lalu mencoba menghapusnya dari wajah tersebut.

"Na-naruto-kun, kuharap, k-kau b-bisa me-memaafkanku, dan-,,,,

"Te-terimakasih,, s-sudah me-membebaskanku, uhukk-uhukk-,,,

"Da-dari s-siksa ini, uhukkk "

"Dan a-aku,, uhukkkk, t-tetaplah-,,,

"Me-mencintaimu"

 **Brughh**

Lengan-lengan itu jatuh terkulai lemas diatas permukaan tanah ketika nafas Hinata telah sampai pada penghujung akhir kehidupanya.

"Hi-hinata, 'ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, lengan kirinya mengusap pelan wajah tersebut, wajah pucat yang menjadi penutup kisah pilunya didunia ini.

 **Tesss...**

 **Tessss...**

Mata itu, kembali meneteskan airmata setelah sekian lama, bukan karena menyesal, ataupun menangisi kepergian Hinata, akan tetapi, kejujuran akhir yang terucap dari bibir itu, setidaknya ia benar-benar pernah ada dihati Hinata, meski semua penghianatan yang dulu dilakukan, takkan pernah mampu termaafkan, sudah cukup kenaifan yang ia lakukan, dan melupakan apa itu Cinta dan Kasih sayang, karena bagaimanapun ia akan selalu berakhir dalam kesendirian.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, 'teriaknya menggema dengan keras, meluapkan kesedihan dan kepedihanya sembari memeluk jasad tanpa nyawa itu.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau harus menghianatiku waktu itu, 'racaunya setelah ia berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tak terlarut dalam belenggu Cinta masa lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda bersurai pirang itu membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata diatas tanah. Lalu,, Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dengan tetap memandang jasad tersebut.

Dan kemudian ia menggerakkan lengan kanan yang ia gunakan menusuk jantung Hinata kearah tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Sebuah pendar hitam sebesar kelereng tercipta dihujung jari telunjuknya.

"Tak ada maaf dan pengampunan dalam sebuah kisah penghianatan"

 **Wuuuuuusssshhhhhh**

 **Boooooommmmmmmmmmmm**

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap memilih jalan yang ia yakini,,,,, sudah sejauh ini, dan ia takkan pernah berpaling ataupun berhenti melumuri tanganya dengan darah.

Takdirnya terlalu rumit untuk sekedar ia hindari, jadi,,, untuk apa melakukan hal yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah.

,,

 **Plokk plok plokkkk**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepuk tangan dibelakang Naruto, lebih tepatnya diatas.

,,

"Khukhukhuuuu,,, sebuah kisah Cinta yang romantis, tapi sayang harus berakhir dramatis"

"Kau benar-,,,,

"Jadi,, dua Sumber energi besar tadi berasal dari pemuda ini"

"Hai,,, anda benar tuan,, aku tak menyangka kekuatan besar ini berada ditubuh pemuda ini"

'Chakra ini-,,,

 **'Ashura'**

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap jurang yang hancur lebur dihadapanya, kini membalikkan badanya menatap tiga orang tamu kematiannya.

"Hmmmmm/ **Grrrrrrrr"**

„

„

„

"Otsutsuki/ **Otsutsuki"**

 **To be Continue.**

 **Bip,, biiiiiiiip...**

 **"Yo sahabat Kidz semuaaaa,, apa kabar nih?,, Ahahahaaaa,,, Kidz harap semuanya selalu sehat walafiat dimanapun para sahabat semuanya berada, Amiiiiiiiin!"**

 **"Nah! Kali ini kita dipertemukan lagi dalam kesempatan Indah yang tertuang dalam Chapter 06 pada Fans Fiksi ini, terimakasih untuk para sahabat yang tetap bersemangat untuk terus mengikuti perjalanan Story hamba"**

 **"Oke sedikit pembahasan mengenai review pada chapter kemaren, sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para Reader yang terhormat sudah sudi untuk bersinggah meski sekedar untuk menulis beberapa patah kata. Hamba sangat-sangat menghargai antusias sahabat semuanya, maaf juga bagi review dari para sahabat yang belum sempat hamba balas mengingat waktu hamba sangat tipis"**

 **"Dan dichapter ini, hamba ingin memohon maaf kepada beberapa Reader yang sudah menyampaikan Aspirasinya, ada yang sudah hamba terapkan, ada yang masih hamba fikirkan, ada juga yang tidak akan hamba terapkan, ini Story tidak ada unsur 18+,, yang berbau kemesuman, atau perilaku sexual menyimpang seperti Milf, Incest, ataupun umumnya Harem. Atau apalah hamba kurang faham"**

 **"Adapun nanti tentang Pairing, mungkin akan ada sedikit Romancenya juga, kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini tak memungkinkan membuat kisah Cinta rumit dengan banyak karakter, paling Mentok satu pairing jika mungkin nanti diperlukan, tapi tetap, hamba lebih berfokus dengan adegan kekerasan, fight, dan sejenisnya"**

 **"Hamba hanya berusaha konsisten dengan komitmen yang telah hamba bangun sejak awal cerita ini hamba rancang"**

 **"Dan mengenai Chapter kali ini, hamba tak tau bagaimana pandangan Reader semua, apakah sudah Bagus, buruk, atau apalah yang lainya hamba juga kurang tahu, seorang Author hanya bisa menyuguhkan, Reader semuanya yang memberikan tanggapan, yang jelas, disini hamba sudah mencoba berusaha sekeras mungkin, memeras otak untuk menjadikanya rangkaian cerita hingga sepanjang ini, jadi,, mohon kerjasamanya sobat"**

 **"Oh ya tak lupa Kidz ucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada para sahabat yang sudah Review, Faf, and Follow Story hamba ini. Trimakasih juga untuk para sahabat yang hanya sekedar mampir tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya, tetap, hamba hargai karena itu juga merupakan hak mutlak bagi sahabat semuanya"**

 **"Dan ini merupakan Chapter terpanjang dari hamba, word 13 k+, fiuhhhhhhh sangat-sangat melelahkan. Oke segitu saja dari hamba"**

 **"Sahabat sopan,, hamba segan"**

„„

 **See you...**

 **And-,,**

 **"Keep_Reading"**

„„

„„

 **Kidz-Boy**

 **Loug-Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DxD©Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi, and Frienship.**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku tetap sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, hancur, Full Typo, Dark-Immortal, dll.**

 **.**

 **"Sudahkah sejauh ini kalian mengerti, jika kalian tetap juga tak mengerti dosa-dosa kalian, izinkan aku merajam tubuh kalian sekali lagi, walau keneraka sekalipun, akan kutunjukkan sejauh mana makhluk ini bertahta didunia dan berkuasa ditempat terburuk alam semesta"**

 **"Ratapilah dosa-dosa kalian semua, dan sadarilah letak kesalahan nyata yang telah kalian perbuat. Dengan begitu kalian akan mengerti, kenapa? Dan mengapa aku menghukum kalian sedimikian rupa. Kalian hanya semakin membawa kerusakan ditempat yang seharusnya kalian jaga dan kalian pelihara sebaik mungkin"**

 **"Dan aku,, bukan lagi seorang tokoh protagonis yang akan selalu berkata tentang ikrarnya untuk menciptakan perdamaian, bukan juga seorang Antagonis yang akan selalu menebar teror kejahatan bagi mereka yang tak mengerti apa-apa"**

 **Tapi-,,,**

 **"Akulah sisi nyata dari hitamnya dunia dan sang pencipta, ada kalanya aku berbaik hati kepada mereka yang berlaku adil dan benar, dan ada kesempatan lain dimana aku akan menghancurkan mereka yang berlaku hina dan kotor kepada mereka yang lemah"**

 **"Inilah aku dengan kisahku,, seorang bocah bodoh yang berakhir menyedihkan, sebagai bentuk kutukan yang terus beterbangan seakan mencari jalan pulang, dalam "jerat takdir dan keabadian"**

 **"Kurayami no Sora"**

 **Chapter 07.**

 **Story.**

..

..

..

Pelupuk mata yang sempat berarir beberapa waktu lalu kini telah berganti dengan tatapan seekor predator kembali, netranya menatap jauh kedepan tempat dimana sang tamu berdiri angkuh, tatapan merendahkan yang begitu jelas kentara diraut dua wajah dari ketiganya. Tatapan yang begitu ia benci,, dimana tatapan itu mengartikan betapa rendah dan hinanya makhluk lain dihadapan seseorang.

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika tatapan itu ditunjukkan kepadanya, karena jelas-jelas hanya ia yang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Takut?

Gentar?

Tak ada kata itu lagi dalam kamusnya, baginya takut hanyalah sebuah mitos dan hal konyol yang takkan pernah lagi ia rasakan.

Tubuh kekar berbalutkan celana hitam compang-camping itu tampak menunjukkan gestur seorang petarung yang siap untuk bertempur sampai kapanpun dan disaat apapun, tak ada kata lelah ataupun mengenal batasan, Stamina yang terlampau mengerikan, juga insting bertarung yang telah terasah tajam.

Naruto tak mengerti, apa yang mereka banggakan hingga merasa dirinya yang terkuat dan merasa tak ada yang mampu mengalahkanya, baginya prinsip sedemikian rupa hanyalah omong kosong. Karena ia sendiri yang akan mematahkan presepsi tersebut untuk menunjukkan bahwa,,, mereka yang memiliki satu atau bahkan ribuan nyawa sekalipun, akan tetap ia tenggelamkan pada keabadian Neraka hingga mereka merengek berharap pengampunan.

„

„

"Khukhukhuuu,, Kinshiki, Toneri,, lihatlah serangga itu, "Dia"tampak menyedihkan, 'sebuah suara yang terdengar angkuh dan meremehkan itu terucap dari sosok yang berdiri melayang paling tengah, berparaskan bak seorang bangsawan, sekilas terlihat mirip seperti perempuan, dengan dua tanduk yang terlihat mirip dengan Dewi Kelinci, Sosok tersebut adalah Otsutsuki Momoshiki.

"Grrr,,, kau benar tuan, 'sahut salah satu yang disebutkan namanya, berpostur tinggi besar dengan lengan tangan kokoh nan panjang menjuntai kebawah hampir mencapai kaki, Otsutsuki Kinshiki.

"Kehhh,,, aku merasakan sedikit sisa Chakra Ashura didalam tubuh pemuda itu,, 'tukas sosok berpostur sedang, dengan surai perak kebiruan, Otsutsuki Toneri.

"Ashura?"

"Yah! Ashura, putra bungsu dari Hagoromo,, 'lanjut Toneri sembari terus menatap sipemuda yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Menarik,, 'seringai meremehkan tercipta disudut bibirnya, kemudian mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya untuk melihat sistem peredaran Chakra dari pemuda yang berdiri jauh dibawahnya.

'Chakra biru kuyakin Chakra murni milik pemuda itu. Kuning terang ? Ah,, itu pasti Chakra si bodoh Ashura. Lalu,, Chakra hitam kemerahan itu? Khukhukhuu, tidak salah lagi,, dari Monster mata satu yang kucari. Dan satu lagi,, ugh,, sebuah energi hitam kelam yang berkobar ganas, terasa lebih dominan dari pada yang lain, 'batin Momoshiki ketika Byakugan miliknya dapat melihat dengan jelas tiga sumber Chakra yang berbeda, dengan satu lagi energi gelap yang entah apa namanya.

"Kinshiki,, Toneri, kalian berdua harus waspada, pemuda itu sangat berbahaya"

"Aku mengerti,, tuan"

"Seperti yang kuduga! "

,,

,,

Naruto tak sedikitpun bergeming, telinganya jelas menangkap suara obrolan dari tiga tamunya tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaanya, mereka bertiga membawa darah Klan terkuat dimasa lalu. "Otsutsuki".

 **"Khukhukhuuu, sepertinya akan terjadi pertempuran?** , 'ucap Rubah hitam yang ikut mengamati tiga Alien yang tengah melayang itu.

"Entahlah,,, 'balas tenang sipemuda, surai pirangnya kembali bergerak liar ketika deru angin kencang kembali menerpa wajahnya. Membiarkan sejenak sensasi menenangkan ini ia rasakan.

 **"Grrr,, sepertinya pemuda pasir dan bocah bodoh itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya,** 'lanjut sang rubah hitam kemudian ketika samar-samar ia merasakan dua Chakra yang cukup familiar mulai mendekat.

,,

,,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Astagaaaaaa,, apa yang terjadi ditempat ini, 'ucap Konohamaru ketika ia mulai memasuki markas pusat Aliansi Lima Desa besar yang tampak luluh lantak seperti diterjang badai.

"Heeemm, kuyakin ini perbuatanya, 'balas Gaara datar seiring berjalan disamping Konohamaru, iris mata Jadenya terus mengamati keadaan sekitar yang tampak lebih mengerikan dari pada sebuah medan peperangan sekalipun.

"Benar-benar mengerikan, dan-,,,,

"Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan, 'lanjut Konohamaru kemudian.

Gara hanya terdiam, tak berniat membalas ucapan bocah remaja disampingnya, bukan karena apa,, tapi, netranya tengah memandang seonggok mayat yang tertimbun tanah beberapa meter dihadapannya, Gaara merasa familiar tatkala matanya melihat surai kuning cerah berkuncir empat.

'Temari, 'ucapnya kemudian,, langkahnya pun terhenti sesaat ketika ia sadar bahwa seonggok mayat tersebut adalah kakak tertuanya.

Sedangkan Konohamaru sendiri sedang memainkan sebuah kepala tanpa badan dengan kakinya, ia gerakkan kekiri dan kekanan. Beranggapan jika kepala itu tak lebih rendah dari sebuah bola.

"Cih!,, inilah hukuman yang pantas bagi kalian para penghianat, 'ucapnya kesal, ia sendiri merasa begitu muak sejauh ini,, sebuah tempat yang penuh akan para penghianat, dengan lembutnya bersandiwara hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat pribadi mereka, dan kemudian,,, menikam dengan kejam dari belakang.

 **Duaggggkk**

 **Wushhh**

 **Bragkk**

Entah melesat kearah mana kepala tersebut tatkala Konohamaru menendangnya dengan keras. Yang jelas bisa ia pastikan jika kepala tersebut telah hancur.

Dan dengan tak berdosanya remaja berumur 15 tahun tersebut menoleh kesana-kemari berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Terlebih keberadaan sipelaku yang merupakan tujuan utamanya datang ketempat ini.

Sedangkan Gaara kini memutuskan untuk mendekati jasad tersebut, berjongkok pelan dan memandang jasad kakaknya. Sedih,, tentu saja, bagaimanapun mereka masih memiliki ikatan sedarah, dimana terlahir dari benih dan rahim yang sama. Namun,, hukuman tetaplah hukuman, kedua kakaknya lebih memilih kubu Aliansi dari pada mengikutinya untuk membelot.

„

"Temari,,, seandainya kau memilih jalan kebenaran,, kau tak akan pernah berakhir semenyedihkan ini, keegoisanmu telah menyebabkan karma untukmu sendiri, 'ucap Gaara sendu sembari mencoba membersihkan wajah pucat berlumur darah tersebut.

"Pergilah dengan tenang-,,,

"Temari-ni"

 **Wushhhhh**

Seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa itu perlahan melebur dalam serpihan pasir, dan pergi bersama angin ketempat dimana tubuh itu berada seharusnya, tempat lahir mereka yakni gurun pasir Sunagakure.

Memejamkan pelan kelopak matanya sesaat, mencoba meredam kesedihannya, dan perlahan tubuh itu bangkit diiringi kelopak mata yang terbuka, ia kubur perasaan dan kesedihanya sedalam mungkin direlung jiwanya, tak ada yang harus ditangisi ataupun disesali.

Kini hanya tersirat sebuah ketegasan diraut wajah datar sang Kazekage yang terlupakan itu, sudah sejauh ini melangkah, dan pantang baginya untuk menoleh kebelakang, entah jalan apa yang akan ia lalui bersama kelompok kecilnya nanti, yang jelas, ia sudah siap untuk mengikuti takdir sahabatnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Ano,, Gaara-ni,, aku tak menemukan Naruto Ni-san disekitar sini, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan tampang bodohnya.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa memberikan sebuah jawaban, kemudian memejamkan matanya pelan untuk sekedar berkonsentrasi, berusaha mendeteksi aura keberadaan Naruto lewat perantara hembusan angin yang berlalu.

"Sebelah barat sekitar dua Kilometer dari tempat ini,, 'ucapnya kemudian ketika samar-samar ia merasakan aura yang familiar dan beberapa aura berbeda.

"Kita pergi, sepertinya Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan lawan yang tangguh, 'lanjut Gara kemudian.

"Hai"

 **Wushhhhhhh**

„

„

Masih saling terdiam,, ketiga Otsutsuki itu tengah mencoba mengintimidasi pemuda dihadapan mereka dengan aura yang mereka pancarkan. Aura yang bisa membuat Ninja sekelas Elite Jounin bertekut lutut,, namun,, tak ada reaksi yang mereka dapatkan, hanya tatapan kosong bak mayat hidup dari pemuda tersebut.

Kedua alisnya merajut ketika merasakan sebuah hawa intimidasi atau Killing Intens yang dipancarkan ketiga tamunya. "Hanya itu?,, 'ucapnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar jelas ketiga Otsutsuki tersebut.

Merasa diremehkan adalah hal yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sejauh ini. Sebagai Generasi terakhir Klan terkuat dimasa lalu membuat mereka begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

"Grrrrrrrrrr,,, berani-beraninya pemuda itu meremehkan kita. Tuan Momoshiki,, izinkan aku menghabisi serangga itu, 'desis Kinshiki kemudian, ia tak terima jika harus diremehkan, apalagi secara tidak langsung pemuda itu meremehkan tuan nya tersebut.

"Lakukan dengan cepat,, Kinshiki,,"

Sebuah kesalahan fatal, sangat-sangat fatal ketika dengan percaya dirinya mereka merasa mampu menghabisi pemuda dihujung sana dengan mudah.

 **Wushhh**

Sebuah pendar merah melengkung muncul dipunggung Kinshiki, lengan besar miliknya bergerak kearah pendar merah tersebut, dan-,,,

 **Sringgg**

Sebuah kapak besar telah ia keluarkan dan ia genggam kuat, seakan pendar merah tersebut merupakan sebuah dimensi penyimpanan atau mungkin sebuah kemampuan menciptakan senjata.

"Kau akan menarik pernyataanmu barusan,,, makhluk rendah, 'ucap Kinshiki dengan raut wajah yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

 **Wushhhhhh**

Melesat dengan cepat bak sebuah meteor kearah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya kosong dari bawah.

„

„

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, entah mengapa merasa begitu muak dengan wajah-wajah pucat itu, mereka tak tau apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

 **Sringg**

Pedang hitam yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah replika itu kini kembali berada digenggamanya, yah! Pedang hitam tersebut hanyalah sebuah replika, sedangkan yang asli masih menunggu sipemilik menjemputnya langsung didasar Neraka terdalam, tempat mereka para pendosa dihukum dalam keabadian.

"Dan serangga ini akan menjadi seekor predator jika kalian datang dengan niat membunuh, 'ucapnya yang terkesan monoton, namun,, tersimpan hal yang sangat berbahaya didalamnya.

"Datanglah"

,,

"HEYAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriakan perang yang terdengar keras tersebut dibarengi sebuah ayunan kuat dari lengan kanannya yang menggenggam erat senjata berupa kapak.

 **Trankkkkkk**

 **Wussshhhhhhh**

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah kosongnya tatkala ayunan kuat dari lengan lawanya ia tahan dengan pedang hitam miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?, 'dalam keadaan bersitegang tersebut Naruto memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar datar untuk lawan dihadapannya.

"Grrrrr,, makhluk yang berada didalam tubuhmu,, itulah tujuan kami kemari,, 'ucap Kinshiki dengan suara beratnya.

"Begitu,,, ambillah-,,,

"Jika kau mampu tentunya, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian sembari menatap kosong sepasang mata Byakugan yang berkilat tajam dihadapannya. Diiringi sebuah rembesan Chakra hitam yang seakan bocor dari wadahnya.

Sepasang mata Byakugan yang beberapa detik sebelumnya menunjukkan kemarahan kini tampak melebar terkejut.

'Sial,,, tak akan sempat, 'umpatnya dalam hati!.

 **Wushhh**

 **Blarrrr**

Ledakan Chakra dari Naruto mementalkan Kinshiki beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Grrrrrr,, berani-beraninya,, akan kubunuh kau bedebah, 'ungkap Kinshiki murka. "HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,, 'kembali melesat cepat kearah sipemuda yang kini tengah menunjuknya dengan ujung pedang hitam yang digenggamnya.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Wushhhh**

Tak hanya Kinshiki,, Naruto pun ikut melesat secara bersamaan, seakan menyambut kedatangan lawanya.

 **Srettt**

 **Trank**

 **Trankk**

 **Trank**

Hujaman demi hujaman kapak dari Kinshiki selalu dapat dimentahkan Naruto begitu saja, keduanya saling bertarung dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, kilat putih kebiruan tampak terlihat terdesak ketika kilat hitam pekat itu terus memberikan tekanan, sebuah pertarungan udara melawan gravitasi. Namun perlahan keduanya bergerak turun diatas permukaan tanah.

 **Krakkk**

 **Prankkkk**

'Sialll,, 'umpat Kinshiki tatkala kapak yang digenggamnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'dengan sekuat tenaga Kinshiki menghantamkan lengan kanannya kearah lawanya.

 **Wushhhhhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkkkk**

'Cepat sekali pemuda itu, 'ungkapnya tatkala lawanya telah menghilang entah kemana, menyebabkan pukulanya bersarang dipermukaan tanah yang tampak hancur dan menciptakan retakan besar dan meluas kesuluruh area tersebut.

 **Sreeet**

'A-apa, '

 **Duakkkkkkkkkkk**

Naruto menghantam punggung Kinshiki dengan keras dari arah belakang, menyebabkan Kinshiki terperosok dibawah tanah.

„„

"Sepertinya tak semudah yang kau katakan,, Momoshiki! 'Ucap Toneri kemudian, mata biru tajamnya terus mengamati pergerakan pemuda tersebut, dan ia dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Kecepatan fisik yang gila, Stamina Monster, dengan Tenaga yang mengerikan, Insting yang begitu tajam, dan itu merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat sulit digapai dimana kriteria tersebut dengan lengkap dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

"Khukhukhuuu,, bukankah dengan begitu menjadi semakin menarik,, Toneri. Baru kali ini aku melihat lawan yang mampu membuat Kinshiki kewalahan, tapi tetap saja, serangga itu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku, 'balas Momoshiki dengan arogan, sekuat apapun lawan yang pernah ia temui, ia tak sudi untuk sekedar menurunkan harga dirinya. Karena bagaimanapun, Ego-nya terlampau tinggi untuk sekedar mengakui keunggulan lawanya.

"Keh,, tak pernah berubah, kau selalu saja meremehkan, 'balas Toneri kemudian.

"Aku tak ped-,,,

 **Sreeeetttt**

 **Deg**

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin, 'batin mereka berucap serempak, terkejut dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Dalam sekejap, raut wajah kosong dari sipemuda itu telah muncul tepat dihadapan mereka.

 **Buaghhh**

 **Buagggghhhh**

 **Wussshhhh**

 **Brakkkkkk**

'Uggggh,, siallll,, beraninya serangga itu melakukan ini kepadaku, 'racaunya dalam hati ketika sebuah pukulan membuatnya meluncur deras menghantam tanah.

'Ughh,,, kecepatan dan tenaganya benar-benar mengerikan, cih!, aku harus waspada, 'batin Toneri memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan kemudian keduanya lekas bangun dari terjatuhnya, terlihat begitu kentara raut kemarahan diwajah pucat Momoshiki, baru kali ini ada yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan, dan jelas,, ia tak terima akan hal itu.

Sedangkan sipelaku tetap melayang diudara dengan tenang, menatap diam dua lawanya yang kini berada dibawahnya. Lalu menggerakkan lengan kanannya kedepan, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung lurus.

 **Wushhhhhh**

Tanpa menunggu lama pendar hitam sebesar kelereng tercipta dan langsung melesat cepat kearah target.

 **Wushhh**

Dilain pihak Momoshiki menyeringai senang ketika serangan itu semakin mendekatinya. "Khukhukhuuu,, inilah bagian yang kusuka, 'ucapnya sumringah.

Semakin mendekat dan-,,,

 **Zrutttt**

Serangan tersebut terserap masuk ketika Momoshiki merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Setelah serangan tersebut terserap sempurna, kini terlihat sebuah mata dengan pola riak air berwarna merah ditelapak tanganya.

,,

,,

Kedua matanya memicing tajam tatkala melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang berada ditelapak tangan lawanya. 'Rinnegan?, kau bisa menjelaskannya?, 'ucapnya dalam hati tatkala Saffier bekunya dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah mata merah menyala ditelapak tangan lawanya meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh sekalipun.

 **'Cih,,, sisa buah Chakra yang dimakan Kaguya waktu itu, kuyakin Alien itu mendapatkan Rinnegan setelah mengkonsumsi sisa buah Chakra, dan aku juga merasakan Chakra Hachibi didalam tubuh pemilik Rinnegan itu,** 'jawabnya geram tatkala mengetahui kekuatanya dipergunakan makhluk lain.

Walau bagaimanapun, Monster itulah sumber utama manusia didimensi ini memiliki Chakra, zaman dulu hanyalah manusia tanpa kekuatan, meski saling berperang, namun, jauh sebelum Era Shinobi dimulai, mereka para manusia berperang dan saling membunuh dengan kekuatan fisik dan senjata, hingga masa itu tiba, ketika ia mendapatkan kutukan dari sang pencipta, ia diasingkan dari tanah terkutuk Mekkai ketempat ini, bukan tanpa alasan ia dikutuk didimensi ini, melainkan untuk menunggu sipenunggang dari Neraka yang ditakdirkan menjadi tuanya.

"Souka,,! 'Balas Naruto singkat. Baginya ia sudah cukup faham dengan kehidupan masa lalu sebelum Era Shinobi dimulai, pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari Zetsu hitam sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya mengetahui bagaimana gambaran masa lalu.

„„

Tak henti sampai disitu, kemudian Momoshiki merentangkan lengan kirinya kedepan. "Aku kembalikan,, serangga"

 **Wussssshhhhhhhhhh**

Seperti awalnya, serangan tersebut kini meluncur deras keatas menuju sipemilik asli Jutsu tersebut.

'Jadi begitu cara kerjanya, satu dikanan berfungsi menyerap, satu dikiri berfungsi mengeluarkan, kemampuan yang cukup unik, 'ucapnya dalam hati ketika dalam diam ia mencoba menganalisa kemampuan lawanya.

 **Wushhh**

 **Brakkkk**

 **Duaaaarrrrrrrr**

Serangan barusan terpental kearah lain ketika Naruto mengibaskan lengan kirinya seakan serangan tersebut tak berarti sama sekali untuknya.

„„

"Cihh!,,, bagaimana mungkin bedebah itu mementalkanya begitu saja, 'geram Momoshiki ketika melihat langsung cara pemuda yang melayang jauh dihadapannya mengatasi Jutsu yang ia kembalikan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan meremehkan lawanmu Momoshiki, kau sendiri yang berkata jika pemuda itu berbahaya, 'sahut Toneri kemudian.

"Diamlah Toneri,, 'balas Momoshiki dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja, 'decih Toneri kemudian.

,,

Lalu Naruto memutuskan turun dan menapak diatas permukaan tanah, dan kemudian berjalan menuju dua Otsutsuki yang tengah memandangnya berbeda-beda, dimana yang bertanduk atau Momoshiki menatapnya tajam penuh amarah, sedangkan satunya lagi, Toneri tengah memandangnya seakan bertanya-tanya ketika netranya menatap lubang bulat menganga didada kiri pemuda tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Apa yang membuat kalian [Otsutsuki] begitu percaya diri?, 'ucap Naruto tenang, surai pirangnya tampak menutupi mata kananya, dan sesekali beterbangan akibat hembusan angin, tubuhnya masih nampak berlumur darah yang mengering, dengan sikap tegap yang menunjukkan kegagahan dan keperkasaannya sebagai petarung sekaligus pembantai para pendosa.

„

"Cih! Jangan berbicara seolah kau lebih kuat dariku makhluk rendahan, 'begitulah jawaban yang terlontar dari Momoshiki.

"Apa yang membuat makhluk sepertimu mampu hidup tanpa jantung?, 'ungkap Toneri kemudian, mencoba memecahkan rasa keingintahuanya akan pemuda dihadapannya.

„

Mengacuhkan Momoshiki ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari sosok yang cukup membuatnya tertarik, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika melihat Toneri.

"Kutukan,,, 'jawab Naruto kemudian, "Kutukanlah yang tetap membuatku untuk terus berdiri tegak hingga hari itu tiba"

'Pemuda ini,, "Dia"sangat berbahaya dan menyimpan begitu banyak misteri, tatapan mata itu, tatapan dari mereka yang telah melalui banyaknya kekejaman hidup. Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya? "

"Tuhan, Dunia, dan mereka yang pernah hidup, semuanya telah mengutukku, jika kau bertanya siapa aku sebenarnya, akan kuberikan sedikit jawaban atas rasa keingintahuanmu. Aku hanyalah makhluk yang sedang terbelenggu oleh jerat takdir dan keabadian, dimana aku harus terus mencemari tangan ini dengan darah para pendosa, 'jawabnya dengan lemah, diiringi sebuah senyum kecut yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya, menatap kedua telapak tanganya yang menjadi saksi keji perbuatanya, dan kemudian memandang langit dengan pandangan sayu, walau bagaimanapun hal ini bukanlah kehendaknya, bukan juga keinginannya,, keinginannya hanya tak lebih dari hasrat ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, Cinta dan kasih sayang, keinginan sederhana yang harus membawanya menuju kesengsaraan yang lebih pedih untuk sekedar ia rasakan.

Toneri tak mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda tersebut, tapi ia tahu, tatapan mata itu,, penuh akan kesedihan, sama ketika ia memandang pantulan wajahnya pada cermin, sebuah kesedihan karena hasil peperangan yang memusnahkan seluruh rasnya dibulan, hanya ia yang tersisa. Terbelenggu dalam kesendirian hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan kedua Otsutsuki yang tersisa.

"Ashura,, boleh kupanggil kau demikian? 'Balas Toneri kemudian.

"Bukan,, aku bukan lagi Ashura,, aku sudah mengakhiri kutukan menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan pak tua itu, tak akan ada lagi kebencian dan dendam, tak akan ada lagi Cinta dan kasih sayang didunia yang dibesarkan Hagoromo ini, mereka para pendosa telah menerima karma dari apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan, dimensi ini sudah tua dan rapuh, dan sudah sepantasnya sebagai Exsekutor aku menenggelamkan dimensi ini pada kehampaan"

 **Deggg**

'Dia,, memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku'

"Entah mengapa tapi aku setuju dengan ucapanmu pemuda-san,, 'balas Toneri kemudian. "Lalu,, Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini? "

"Entahlah,, aku sendiri tak pernah tau apa dan siapa aku ini, dan aku tak peduli lagi akan hal itu, pada akhirnya semua sama saja,, aku tetaplah sebagai makhluk yang hanya hidup untuk dibenci, 'lanjut Naruto kemudian!, entah hal apa yang membuatnya berbicara sejauh ini.

„„

Wajah itu memerah padam dan tampak berasap, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk keras dengan tangan terkepal erat, sungguh,, ia benar-benar marah, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengabaikannya.

"Keparat kau makhluk rendahan, berani-beraninya mengabaikanku, 'ucapnya kemudian.

 **Sringg**

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah tak mampu lagi dibendung, Momoshiki menghunus Katana yang terselip di pinggangnya.

 **Wushhhh**

Lalu melesat cepat kearah pemuda dihadapanya yang tetap memandang diam langit cerah.

 **Sretttt**

 **Grebbbbbbbb**

'Ughh, a-apa!'

"Ughhhhhh lepaskan aku brengsek, 'belum lekas sampai tujuan Momoshiki terlebih dulu tercekik lengan kekar yang penuh lumuran darah. Membuatnya meronta dengan kuat, pedang yang ia genggampun telah jatuh ketanah.

Dan kemudian mata kosong itu menatapnya nyalang penuh intimidasi, sorot mata yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai sejauh perjalananya berkelana untuk mengumpulkan Chakra dari satu makhluk yang terpecah. Tatapan mata yang seakan memancarkan kegelapan pekat.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu detik ini juga Otsutsuki,, 'ucap Naruto penuh ketenangan.

 **Srett**

 **Buaghhhh**

 **Wussssshhhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

"Arrghhh, sialan, KUBUNUH KAU BEDEBAHHHHH,, 'teriaknya marah tatkala tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang akibat sebuah pukulan kuat menghantam wajahnya.

 **Wuuusssshhhh**

Muncullah burung-burung api yang keluar dari Rinnegan ditelapak kiri yang ia rentangkan kedepan, melesat cepat kearah sipemuda yang tetap tak bergeser dari tempatnya berada.

Sedangkan Toneri entah mengapa tak berniat membantu rekanya, ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai reingkarnasi Ashura tersebut, membuatnya larut dalam fikiranya sendiri.

Pemuda itu,, telah mengakhiri hal yang ia benci lebih dulu, dan memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk menghancurkan dunia ini, pada awalnya ia sendiri telah bertekad untuk menghancurkan dunia Rikudou beserta seluruh kehidupan didalamnya. Karena ia benci melihat peperangan yang terus merusak tatanan kehidupan semenjak kematian Rikudou, dan Toneri menganggap dunia ini merupakan sebuah kegagalan, dan harus dilenyapkan. Namun kini ia bingung dalam dilema tatkala pemuda itu memberikanya sedikit pencerahan yang sulit untuk ia mengerti.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan! 'Hatinya berucap lirih, ia masih berusaha memahami perkataan pemuda tersebut, tentang "Jerat takdir dan keabadian".

„„

Senyum sinis nampak tercetak diraut wajahnya, memandang kosong burung-burung api yang beterbangan kearahnya. "Bahkan Shinigami tak akan pernah mampu mengambil nyawaku, 'gumamnya datar, sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari cepat menerjang kumpulan burung api tersebut sembari mengeratkan pedang hitam digenggamanya..

 **Jrash**

 **Jrashh**

 **Duarrrr**

 **Duarrrrrr**

Terus menebas burung-burung api tersebut hingga tampak ledakan-ledakan kecil memenuhi area disekitarnya, asap mengepul menutupi pandangan sesaat hingga akhirnya tampak Naruto yang tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Instingnya kembali memainkan perannya tatkala dari arah belakang, sesuatu yang terlupakan melesat kearahnya.

„„

Tampak kini Kinshiki meluncur deras dengan berbagai macam senjata disekitarnya, merangsek cepat menuju pemuda yang tetap berdiri membelakanginya.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, 'teriak Kinshiki keras tatkala jarak tinggal dua meter dari target.

Namun-,,,

 **Krakk**

 **Grakkk**

 **Duarrrrrrrrr**

Sebuah Benteng kokoh yang terbuat dari pasir terlebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan Kinshiki. Bahkan harus rela tubuhnya terpental kebelakang beberapa meter.

"Ughhhh,, brengsek,, apa yang terjadi, 'ringis Kinshiki kemudian, mencoba menganalisis keadaan, dan samar-samar sensornya mendeteksi dua Chakra berbeda telah ikut bergabung.

'Bantuan kah? 'Tukasnya dalam hati.

„„

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Yo Naruto-nisan, 'sapa seorang remaja bersurai Coklat dengan Syal biru.

"Sudah lama menunggu?, 'ucapan yang terkesan datar itu terucap dari pemuda bersurai merah bata, Saabaku Gaara.

„„

"Hemmm, kalian datang juga, 'balas Naruto ala kadarnya, tak berniat menoleh ataupun melihat kedua rupa rekanya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan kemudian keduanya merapat dengan posisi saling membelakangi membentuk sebuah sudut segitiga, pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu tetap menatap kosong lawan dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu geram, Gaara menatap datar pemuda bersurai perak kebiruan yang juga tampak menatapnya sama, sedangkan Konohamaru yang berada disudut lain tengah menatap tajam Kinshiki yang terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini kalian bermain keroyokan, 'ucap Gaara yang mulai mengangkat suara dalam keadaan bersitegang tersebut.

"Dan sepertinya aku mendapat lawan yang menyeramkan, 'sahut Konohamaru kemudian ketika ia mengamati postur dari Kinshiki.

Naruto sendiri memilih diam, tak berniat mengomentari ucapan rekan-rekannya.

„„

"Keh,, sebanyak apapun bantuan yang datang, itu tak akan merubah keadaan, 'balas remeh momoshiki.

"Bisa kau hentikan sikap meremehkanmu itu Momoshiki? 'Entah mengapa Toneri menuai rasa jengkel ketika mendengar ucapan remeh yang terus menerus rekanya ucapkan.

"Khukhukhuuu, apa kau takut dengan ketiga serangga itu Toneri? "

'Cih! Sudah kuduga, Ego-nya terlalu tinggi'

",,,"

„„

Tekanan ditempat tersebut semakin terasa berat dan mencekam, Killing Intens atau hawa membunuh seakan menyeruak keluar saling mendominasi, Naruto tetap diam tanpa berminat menunjukkan tekanan auranya, karena ia tau rekanya pasti juga akan terkena dampaknya

Saling memberikan tatapan tajam kepada lawanya masing-masing, detik-detik terlewat secara perlahan ketika mereka saling menunggu pergerakan.

Dan sebuah daun kering yang tersapu angin perlahan jatuh dan mulai bergerak turun hendak menapak tanah.

3 detik...

2 detik...

1 detik...

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Wusssshhhh**

 **Wussshhhhhhhh**

Keenamnya langsung melesat cepat seiring menapaknya daun pada permukaan tanah.

„„

 **Trank**

 **Trakk**

Dengan lihai bak sedang menari Naruto meliukkan badanya menghindari setiap tebasan pedang dari Momoshiki, surai pirangnya bergerak liar mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya.

 **Trank**

 **Wushhh**

"Grrrrrr,,, Aku akan mengambil Monster peliharaan Otsutsuki itu dari dalam tubuhmu, dan juga, Energi besar itu,, Makhluk rendah,, 'ucap Momoshiki sembari terus menyabetkan pedang miliknya.

",,,,,"

 **Trankk**

 **Trankkk**

 **Sreeeettt**

Sebuah tebasan berlapis Chakra Momoshiki lesatkan untuk membelah lawanya.

 **Wushhh**

Matanya berkilat tajam saat itu pula, kemudian Naruto melompat keatas dengan cepat. Dan memberikan sebuah tebasan Chakra berwarna hitam kelam.

 **Wusssshhh**

 **Duaaaaarrrr**

Dua tebasan Chakra itu saling berbenturan diudara kosong dan menciptakan ledakan kecil.

Tak henti sampai disitu, dalam kondisi melayang tersebut instingnya kembali meneriakkan alarm tanda bahaya tatkala lawanya telah menghilang cepat dan telah bersiap menebasnya dari arah belakangnya.

"Matilah bedebah"

„„

 **Sreett**

 **Grepp**

 **Krakkkkkkkkk**

'A-apa?, 'rasa tak percaya begitu dirasakan Momoshiki tatkala ayunan pedangnya ditahan dengan tangan kosong dan kemudian dipatahkan menjadi dua bagian.

Dan kemudian patahan ujung pedang yang digenggam Naruto telah terlempar kearah sipemilik.

 **Crassshhh**

Sekilas mata Byakugan itu tampak melotot lebar tatkala sebuah goresan tipis terasa nyeri dipipinya.

Sedangkan sipelaku kini melayang hendak jatuh secara perlahan dalam posisi berbaring dengan pandangan kosong kepada lawanya, lengan kanannya masih terulur kedepan setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari patahan pedang Momoshiki,

Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah menghilang dengan gerakan cepat.

„„

'Sial kecepatannya mengerikan, 'racaunya dalam hati sembari mengamati keberadaan lawanya dengan Byakugan yang telah aktif, tampak urat-urat menonjol disekitar pelipis.

Ia mengakui lawanya benar-benar memiliki kekuatan fisik yang jauh diatasnya, baik itu kecepatan, Stamina, dan juga tenaga yang setidaknya diatas Kinshiki, namun tetap saja Arogansi kembali menguasainya.

„„

 **Plukk**

"Mencariku,, 'sebuah tepukan pelan dipundak membuat Momoshiki tersentak kaget hingga berjengit sesaat.

 **Degggg**

"Tidak mungkin,,,, siallll"

 **Sreettt**

Tak ingin terkejut lebih dari ini, dengan cepat Momoshiki segera menjauh dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki.

Dan kini keduanya tengah saling melayang terpotong jarak sekitar 50-an meter diudara.

"Kauuu,, 'geram Momoshiki ketika ia merasa dipecundangi serangga dihadapannya. "Berani-beraninya membuat seorang Dewa seperti ini? "Lanjutnya kemudian.

Lalu dengan segera menggerakkan telapak tangan kirinya kedepan menengadah keatas.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana kekuatan seorang Dewa, 'ungkapnya dengan exspresi marah, sangat-sangat marah.

 **Wushh**

 **Wushh**

 **Wushh**

 **Wushhh**

 **Wushhhhh**

Kemudian muncullah lima pendar berbeda warna dari Rinnegan ditelapak tangan kirinya. Dan perlahan bergerak membentuk lingkaran dimana Momoshiki berada ditengah-tengah kelima pendar tersebut.

Kelima pendar tersebut merupakan Sub-Elemen yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Dimana tiap pendar mewakili satu dari lima Elemen pokok (utama) yang ada, Api, Air, Angin, Petir, dan Tanah.

„„

Naruto hanya tersenyum pelan tatkala mendengar ucapan lawan dihadapanya. "Heeemmm, Dewa ya! "Gumamnya kemudian.

„„

Tak sampai disitu saja, lima pendar yang mengelinginya kemudian mulai membesar dan masing-masing saling membentuk dan mengadopsi wujud seekor naga (Replika), hingga kini Momoshiki tampak dikelilingi lima Monster Elemen ciptaanya.

"Gyahahahahaaa, dengan ini aku akan mengalahkanmu makhluk rendahan, 'entah hal apa yang membuat Momoshiki begitu percaya diri jika seranganya kali ini akan mampu menumbangkan pemuda dihadapanya tersebut.

"Mengamuklah kalian semua"

 **GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR**

 **Wushh**

 **Wushhh**

 **Wush**

 **Wush**

 **Wushhhh**

Dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya Kelima naga Elemen tersebut segera melesat dengan cepat kearah targetnya berada.

„„„

'Lima sekaligus dalam sekali Serang ya!,, Impresif, tapi sayang,,,, itu saja tak cukup, 'guman Naruto dalam hati.

 **GROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR**

Raung keras kelima naga tersebut ketika telah bersiap menghantam lawanya.

 **DUUAAAAAARRRRRRR**

Ledakkan besar terdengar memekikkan telinga ketika serangan Momoshiki tepat menghantam Naruto dari lima sudut sekaligus. Menciptakan kepulan asap tebal membumbung diudara, dan ledakan tersebut sukses menarik perhatian keempat lainya yang sedang bertarung.

„„„

"Gyahahahaaaaaa,, lihatlah bocah,, Tuan Momoshiki telah menghabisi temanmu, 'tawa keras Kinshiki ketika ia melihat tuanya berada disebrang ledakan tersebut, pertanda jika tuanya lah yang menciptakan ledakan besar barusan untuk membinasakan lawanya.

Sedangkan remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tetap diam ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah ledakan tersebut.

'Tidak mungkin Naruto Ni-san kalah semudah itu,, Ni-san sangat kuat, jadi,,, tak mungkin serangan itu bisa mengalahkan Ni-san begitu saja, 'batin Konohamaru.

"Cih,,, jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Makhluk aneh, kau tidak tau siapa Naruto Ni-san sebenarnya, bahkan aku yakin Naruto Ni-san bisa membunuh kalian semua dengan tanganya sendiri, 'balas Konohamaru sengit, ia percaya dan yakin dengan kemampuan pemuda pirang tersebut, terbukti ketika kakaknya itu telah berhasil membunuh Ninja-ninja kuat sendirian dalam satu hari satu malam.

"Grrrrrrr,, berani-beraninya serangga sepertimu memanggil Dewa seperti kami Makhluk aneh, 'balas geram Kinshiki. "Akan kubunuh kau bocah ingusan"

"Kehh,, majulah gumpalan otot tak berguna"

"Heyaaaaaaaaa"

"HEYAAAAAAAA"

Dan pada akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan pertarungan yang sempat tertunda karena ledakan besar barusan.

„„„

Disisi lain gaara yang tengah bertarung dengan Toneri pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ledakan tersebut.

"Sepertinya temanmu sudah dibereskan, 'ucap Toneri datar tanpa exspresi.

Gaara tetap diam ketika mendengar ucapan lawan bertarungnya. Hingga kemudian senyum tipis tercipta diraut wajah datarnya.

"Kau salah!,,,"

Toneri mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar jawaban penuh ketenangan dari pemuda bersurai merah bata beberapa meter dihadapanya itu.

"Karena yang rekanmu hadapi bukanlah makhluk seperti kita lagi,, "Dia"adalah makhluk yang penuh teka-teki, yang dimana aku sendiri tak mampu menjabarkan sejauh mana batasan kekuatan yang "Dia"miliki, lagipula,, "Dia" tidak bisa mati, 'lanjut Gaara kemudian.

 **Deggg**

 _'Jerat takdir dan keabadian'_

Anganya mengingat sesaat perkataan pemuda bersurai pirang beberapa waktu lalu.

'Jadi,, "Dia"makhluk Immortal, 'tukas Toneri dalam hati tatkala ia mendapat sebuah jawaban dari satu pertanyaan dibenak fikiranya. 'Lalu,,, takdir apa yang menjeratnya? 'Lanjutnya kemudian, teryata masih tersimpan satu lagi pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Dan kau pasti melihat kerusakan, kehancuran dan bangkai ribuan nyawa pada 2 Kilometer dari tempat ini kearah Timur? "

"Yah! Kami bertiga melihatnya, memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu, 'jawab Toneri kemudian.

"Dia"lah yang melakukanya seorang diri, membantai ribuan nyawa dengan kejam, dan banyak puluhan Shinobi kuat ditempat tersebut, semuanya ia hancurkan dalam satu hari satu malam, dan kau berkata serangan barusan mampu membereskan Naruto,, kurasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil, dan asal kau tahu,, "Dia"Naruto mampu membunuh kalian bertiga tanpa bantuan kami sekalipun"

Entah mengapa jawaban dari pemuda bersurai merah bata itu membuat rasa keingintahuanya tentang pemuda bersurai pirang itu perlahan menunjukkan titik terang dan semakin rumit bersamaan.

Kemudian Toneri menorehkan senyum tipis. "Siapa namamu,, pemuda-san?, 'tanya Toneri kemudian.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, 'balas Gaara datar.

"Gaara ya!, heemmm entah mengapa ketika bertemu kalian, terutama pemuda yang kau panggil Naruto itu membuatku begitu penasaran, 'lanjut Toneri kemudian.

Kini Gaara yang mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Penasaran? 'Beo Gaara kemudian.

"Begitulah, entah mengapa aku berfikir jika takdirku akan berakhir bersama kalian, dan sejujurnya tak ada alasan untukku bertarung melawan kalian, tujuanku berbeda dengan kedua rekanku, mereka berniat menjadi yang terkuat dengan mengambil seluruh Energi Chakra di dunia yang dibesarkan Rikudou. Dan itu bertentangan dengan prinsip yang kuyakini, sedangkan aku hanya berniat mengakhiri kutukan Rikudou dengan menghancurkan sistem dan kehidupan didunia yang gagal ini, aku lelah melihat mereka semua terus berperang dalam kebodohan mereka, dan untuk itulah,, aku berniat mengakhiri semua kutukan yang ditinggalkan Rikudou. Dan pada kenyataanya Reingkarnasi Ashura sendiri yang telah lebih dulu mengakhiri kutukan turun temurun itu, 'jawab Toneri sembari menerawang jauh kelangit.

"Jadi begitu,, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah,, aku sendiri tak tau,, tujuan hidupku hanya untuk menghancurkan dunia ini,, menghantamkan bulan kebumi, 'lanjut Toneri kemudian.

'Menghantamkan bulan kebumi? Apa mungkin itu bisa dilakukan? 'Gumam Gaara dalam hati. Mempertanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Ah sepertinya kita terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda ini,,"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, baiklah! Jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampu -,,

"Toneri,, Otsutsuki Toneri,, 'potong Toneri kemudian.

"Baiklah Toneri, jangan menahan diri"

"Dengan senang hati! "

„„

„„

Setelah kepulan asap itu berlalu, hanya kekosongan yang tersisa, entah sang target telah musnah bersama ledakan tersebut atau berhasil lolos dari Serangan Lima Naga Elemen barusan.

"Sial! Jika pemuda itu musnah, dengan kata lain Monster didalam tubuhnya bisa dipastikan ikut lenyap bersamanya. Cih! Aku terlalu ceroboh, 'rutuk Momoshiki kemudian.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Momoshiki merasakan sebuah keanehan, ketika langit perlahan menggelap hitam, entah kemana perginya sang Surya yang tampak lenyap begitu saja, tempat yang semula cerah tersebut kini tampak meredup.

Tampak angin bertiup kencang, diiringi kilatan petir dengan gemuruh yang bergejolak diangkasa.

'Ada apa ini, 'ucapnya dalam hati ketika merasakan sebuah perubahan Atmosfer yang menurutnya tak wajar.

 **Tes...**

 **Tess...**

 **Tesss...**

Mulai dari satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, Tampak rintik hujan mulai mengguyur bumi tempat mereka berpijak dengan begitu deras.

 **Wussshhhhh**

Tekanan angin semakin bertiup kencang membuat Momoshiki cukup kesulitan mengendalikan tekanan Gravitasi.

„„

Meski keempatnya merasakan perubahan Atmosfer tersebut, namun mereka tetap bertarung dengan semangatnya, terlebih untuk Konohamaru yang berusaha untuk terus menghancurkan senjata-senjata yang dikeluarkan lawanya dengan tongkat yang terus ia sabetkan kesegala arah.

„„

Kemudian sepasang mata Byakugan itu melebar tajam dengan urat-urat menonjol tatkala dari atas langit hitam ia melihat sesuatu yang seperti terbakar meluncur dengan sangat cepat kebawah.

 **Wussssshhhh**

Kobaran api itu semakin mendekat semakin tampak berkobar ganas. 'Apa itu, 'batinya penasaran.

Terus menerus bergerak mendekati bumi,, dan-,,,,,

 **Wushhhhhhhhh**

 **Booooooooommmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan dahsyat kembali mengguncang Dunia Shinobi tatkala sebuah salib Raksasa berbalutkan kobaran api menghantam permukaan bumi tersebut. Mementalkan apa saja yang berada diradius jangkauanya. Derasnya air hujan yang turun tak mampu memadamkan kobaran api yang bergejolak tersebut.

'Ughh, apa itu,, 'ucap Toneri ketika mata biru bercahaya miliknya melihat sebuah tiang raksasa berbalutkan kobaran api.

'Uhuk,, a-aapa yang sebenarnya terjadi,'

'Kekuatan ini, siapapun dia pasti sangat kuat, 'batin Kinshiki ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa.

„„

Momoshiki kini menajamkan pandanganya kearah benda raksasa yang meluncur deras dari langit dan menancap gagah dipermukaan bumi, menerka-nerka segala kemungkinan, dan berusaha mendapatkan kesimpulan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, 'gumamnya yang terlihat kebingungan, dalam derasnya hujan itu telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, tampak lelehan air hujan yang berulang kaki turun membentang diwajah pucatnya.

Setelah itu muncul sebuah kabut hitam dihujung tiang raksasa yang diselimuti kobaran api. Beberapa saat berlalu,,, kabut hitam tadi tampak telah menipis,, samar-samar terlihat sedang berdiri sesosok tubuh pada hujung tiang raksasa itu.

 **Deeeeggg**

'Tidak mungkin,, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu selamat dari serangan lima Elemenku tadi,'

Kini Momoshiki tampak melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah lawanya beberapa saat lalu, berdiri gagah berbalutkan kobaran api yang bergejolak dihujung tiang salib raksasa itu. "Siallll! Makhluk macam apa sebenarnya "Dia"itu, 'ucapnya dengan kesal ketika melihat lawanya tampak baik-baik saja dengan pandangan yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan, ketenangan dan pembawaan emosi yang sempurna untuk ukuran seorang petarung.

„„„

"Dunia ini telah tua dan rapuh,, sudah waktunya aku mengakhiri lembah terkutuk ini, 'gumam pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut. Memandang kosong jauh kedepan tempat dimana lawanya berada.

 **"Khukhukhuuu, dan sudah waktunya bagi sang Exsekutor untuk menghancurkan mereka semua para pendosa,** 'lanjut suara serak nan berat dari dalam diri pemuda itu.

"Yah! Lagi-lagi semua karena takdir dan kutukan! "

 **"Grrrr,,, kau menyesali pilihanmu?"**

"Tak ada yang harus disesali, Kurama! Karena inilah jalan hitam demi keadilan, bukan lagi jalan seorang bocah bodoh yang ingin menciptakan perdamaian,, 'gumam Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

 **"Khukhukhuu,, mengingat masa lalu heh? "**

"Begitulah,, sedikit bernostalgia tak apa bukan, walau bagaimanapun, itulah potretku dimasa lalu,"

 **"Yah! Kau benar Gaki,, sudah sejauh ini semuanya berlalu,,** 'balas lagi sang rubah hitam, tampak wajah garangnya terlihat damai, mengingat-ingat memori perjalanannya sejauh ini bersama sang-Host..

„„„„

Wajah itu kembali menunjukkan kemarahan besar, ia merasa dipermainkan, dan kini, ia tak peduli lagi meski harus benar-benar menghancurkan lawanya tanpa sisa.

"Keparat,, wajah itu benar-benar semakin membuatku muak,,"

Kemudian Momoshiki kembali merentangkan lengan kirinya kedepan. "Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini makhluk rendahan, 'lanjutnya kemudian, sembari menciptakan sebuah bola hitam kemerahan yang perlahan membesar dari telapak tangan kirinya.

 **Wussssssshhhhhh**

 **Wussssssshhhhhh**

Gelombang angin kuat mengiringi terbentuknya bola merah tersebut dalam ukuran besar, seakan menutupi langit dalam pandangan siapapun.

„„„

"Ughhh,,, hah,, hah,, hah! Kekuatan besar apa itu 'gumam Konohamaru ketika tanpa sengaja melihat bola raksasa hasil ciptaan Momoshiki. Tampak deru nafasnya yang begitu memburu, dilihat dari segi manapun, remaja berusia 15 tahun itu amat memaksakan kemampuanya, meski ia sendiri tau jika lawanya itu bukanlah tandingannya.

"Keh,, hah,, hah,, sekarang tamatlah kalian semua, hah,, hah, hah,, Tuan Momoshiki akan segera mengakhiri pemuda itu,, 'ungkap Otsutsuki bertubuh besar tersebut dengan percaya diri.

"Hah, hah,, hah!,, itu tak akan terjadi,, dan tak akan pernah terjadi, 'balas Konohamaru terengah-engah.

,,,

"Akan kumusnahkan makhluk rendahan seperti kalian, 'gumam Momoshiki.

 **Wusssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Bola itu bergerak kearah targetnya berada, sekilas tampak lebih besar dari sebuah Bijuudama.

Mata itu tetap menunjukkan kekosonganya ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah bola energi besar, tak tersirat sedikitpun ketegangan ataupun ketakutan. Mengusap pelan raut wajahnya, dan kemudian ia menarik nafas perlahan dan ia hembuskan kasar. Lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Hah! "

 **Sora ni akiesaru**

Seiring sebuah ucapan singkat darinya, menyusul sebuah Energi hitam meledak dari tubuhnya ketika serangan besar dari Momoshiki mulai membentur tubuhnya.

"HAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Ledakan dasyat terdengar begitu menggelegar disetiap Indra pendengaran mereka yang menyingkir jauh dari area jangkauan Jutsu tersebut.

„„

"Gyahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,, pada akhirnya pemuda itu harus musnah, itulah hukuman bagi siapapun yang berani melawan dewa,"

Asap tebal terus membumbung tinggi diudara, akibat guyuran hujan deras membuat asap tersebut semakin menebal pekat.

„„„

Beberapa menit berlalu menegangkan,, bagi Kinshiki dan Momoshiki, mereka berdua yakin jika kekuatan tersebut telah memusnahkan targetnya tanpa sisa, sedangkan bagi Konohamaru dan gaara, mereka berdua tetap yakin jika Naruto mampu bertahan dari serangan dahsyat barusan.

Toneri tetap diam, sembari terus mengamati pekatnya asap tebal jauh dihadapanya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghadapi terjangan Jutsu pemusnah dari Momoshiki.

'Pemuda itu benar-benar penuh misteri,'

,,,,

Setelah semua berlalu,,, perlahan asap mulai menghilangkan wujud putihnya, sedikit demi sedikit mulai tampak pemandangan mengerikan, dimana kini sebuah kawah raksasa tampak menggantikan lahan luas ditepi jurang tersebut, hanya tersisa kabut putih ditengah-tengah kawah raksasa hasil dari sebuah serangan besar dan kuat.

Lalu,, melesatlah sebuah pedang hitam kelam dari kepulan asap tersebut menuju Momoshiki yang tampak melemahkan pertahananya. Ketika ia tertawa dengan psycopat sembari menembakkan serangan-serangan beruntun kesegala arah.

Dari kejauhan tanpa sengaja Kinshiki melihat pedang hitam berkecepatan tinggi tersebut melesat kearah tuanya.

 **Degggg**

'Sial,,, hah,, hah,, hah,, Tuan Momoshiki dalam bahaya'

 **Wusssshhhh**

Tanpa menunggu lama Kinshiki melesat dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Konohamaru yang jatuh berlutut menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai tumpuan.

 **Jlebbbb**

"Ohookkkkk"

 **Deggg**

"A-apa, K-khinshiki,, 'ucap Momoshiki yang menghentikan tawanya tatkala ia melihat dihadapannya berdiri Kinshiki yang telah tertembus pedang, saat itu pula ia tau, punggawanya telah berusaha melindunginya ketika ia lengah tak menyadari sebuah pedang yang melesat kearahnya.

"Ughhh,, se-sepertinya hanya sampai disini saja aku m-menjagamu,, T-tuan Momoshiki, 'ucap Kinshiki lemah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tampak darah perlahan merembes keluar dari sela-sela pedang yang menembus jantungnya, tampak semakin deras ketika darah itu berbaur guyuran air hujan.

"Kinshiki,,"

"S-sudah tugasku menjadi pelindung anda Tuan, ughh! Dan sekarang tuan bisa menyerap seluruh Energiku"

„„

Asap yang tersisa ditengah-tengah kawah raksasa itu telah hilang sepenuhnya,, dan kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang berbalutkan chakra hitam pekat yang bergejolak, tetap berdiri tak bergeming dihujung tiang salib yang tak sedikitpun mengalami kerusakan sama sekali akibat terjangan dasyat Jutsu Momoshiki.

'Ti-dak mungkin,, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tetap baik-baik saja, bahkan tiang raksasa itu tak tergores sedikitpun, 'ungkapnya tak percaya, baginya itu mustahil mengingat serangan tersebut memiliki daya hancur sangat besar. Mata biru tajamnya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan gagah. Dan ia bisa melihat ukiran Tatto dipunggung pemuda tersebut, entah mengapa ia serasa familiar ketika melihat Tatto itu terus menerus, seakan ia pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

Kemudian menelisik jauh pada kepingan ingatan masa lalunya, mencoba untuk terus menggali ingatanya yang tersimpan.

 **Deeeeggg**

'Tatto itu,, mirip pada sebuah ukiran di reruntuhan kota kuno waktu itu, dengan kata lain,, jika memang itu benar, pemuda itu yang menjadi wadah dari kebangkitan makhluk Neraka yang begitu melegenda, kekuatan yang konon hanya mereka yang telah mengalami kesengsaraan dan kekejaman hidup mengerikan yang mampu membangkitkannya, 'ungkapnya tak percaya, sempat berfikir jika hal itu hanyalah sekedar mitos, tapi kini ia mulai percaya melihat Tatto itu melekat dipunggung pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut.

Entah apa yang saat ini Momoshiki rasakan ketika melihat rekan yang merupakan penjaganya itu tengah sekarat.

'Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu,, Kinshiki,, '

Lengan kanan itu bergerak perlahan kedepan. Kala itu,, raut wajahnya tampak datar, dan kemudian,, Rinnegan merah itu kembali bersinar terang.

 **Wushhhhh**

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH, 'jerit keras Kinshiki ketika tubuhnya mulai terserap, dan kemudian,, tubuh besar itu berubah bentuk menjadi seonggok buah merah digenggaman telapak tangan Momoshiki.

„„„

Konohamaru,, Gaara dan Toneri hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika melihat hal tersebut, sungguh diluar dugaan ketika mereka melihat Momoshiki menyerap Kinshiki dalam bentuk buah Chakra.

"D-dia menyerap rekanya sendiri, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan peluh menetes.

"Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik, bukan begitu,, Toneri? 'Ucap Gaara kemudian!

"Kau benar, ketika ia menyerap seorang Otsutsuki lainya, ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang mengerikan, karena itulah, aku kurang bisa mempercayai mereka sebagai rekan, mereka bertindak atas Ego mereka sendiri, itulah sifat Otsutsuki murni, 'balas Toneri kemudian sembari menatap diam pemandangan jauh dihadapanya.

"Otsutsuki murni? "Tanya Gaara kemudian!.

"Yah! Mereka berdua hidup jauh lebih lama dariku, mungkin juga mereka telah hidup dizaman Kaguya, dengan menyerap Energi kehidupan, mereka mendapatkan kekuatan, umur yang sangat panjang hampir mendekati keabadian, itulah mereka para Otsutsuki murni, dan Generasi murni Otsutsuki dibumi berakhir pada masa Hagoromo dan Hamura, mereka berdua menikahi manusia bumi, yang kemudian menghasilkan Gen campuran, sedangkan aku merupakan Generasi campuran dari silsilah keturunan Hamura-sama, 'ungkap Toneri panjang lebar.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam ketika ia mencoba memahami ucapan pemuda beberapa meter disampingnya, 'Ternyata dunia ini benar-benar penuh misteri'

"Dan sepertinya sudah tak ada alasan lagi untukku bertarung dengan kalian, karena masalah yang lebih besar baru saja dimulai, 'lanjut Toneri ketika ia melihat Momoshiki mulai memakan gumpalan Chakra berbentuk buah yang sebelumnya merupakan perwujudan Kinshiki.

„„

„„

Disisi lain Naruto tetap diam dengan pandangan yang senantiasa kosong. Kobaran api pada tiang salib tersebut tetap berkobar ganas dengan Naruto yang berdiri dihujung tiang salib, tubuhnya pun telah terguyur derasnya air hujan yang turun, membersihkan seluruh noda darah yang melekat ditubuh kekar pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu, membuat Tatto-tatto ditubuhnya nampak berkilat tajam bak memancarkan sinar kegelapan.

 **"Grrrrrr,,,, sepertinya semua baru saja dimulai,** 'tukas sang rubah kemudian, ia mulai merasakan niat jahat yang begitu besar dari Otsutsuki tersebut.

"Percayalah ! akan tetap kubinasakan mereka para pendosa,, sekuat apapun itu, 'ikrar Naruto kemudian, baginya asalkan mereka semua makhluk yang memiliki jantung, akan tetap berhujung pada kematian. Karena ia memiliki kuasa mutlak dan Absolut atas jiwa mereka para pendosa.

 **"Aku mengerti,** 'jawabnya singkat!

„„„

„„„

Suasana nampak semakin terasa berat dan mencekam, hawa kegelapan mulai terpancar pekat dari tubuh Momoshiki ketika telah menelan habis buah Chakra sebesar kepalan tangan. Buah Chakra yang terbentuk dari tubuh penjaganya yang telah ia serap. Dan perlahan,,, tubuh kecil yang terlihat feminim itu tampak mulai menunjukkan Evolusi yang begitu kentara ketika sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar, kulit wajah pucat yang terlihat memerah, dengan corak putih dibawah kelopak mata, tampak cakar-cakar panjang menghiasi jarinya, sepasang tanduk besar dan kokoh, dan muncul sebuah Rinnegan perak di dahinya.

 **Wusshhhh**

"HAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

 **WUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Gelombang angin kencang seakan menyapu seluruh daratan tatkala Momoshiki berteriak keras. Dibarengi lonjakan Chakra gelap yang membuat siapapun bergetar.

„„„

 **Brughh**

 **Brughhhh**

Gaara dan Konohamaru telah jatuh tertunduk dengan mata melotot tatkala merasakan tekanan Chakra besar dan gelap Momoshiki, sungguh tekanan Chakra yang besar menurut mereka.

Sedangkan Toneri tetap berdiri tegak dengan tubuh berbalutkan Chakra biru terang, berusaha menetralisir energi gelap yang seakan berusaha membuatnya tunduk. Tampak peluh menetes dipelipisnya saat itu juga.

'Ughhh,,, Energinya melonjak drastis, 'gumamnya dalam hati ketika ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

'Si-sial,, makhluk itu mengerikan sekali,, 'rintih Konohamaru tatkala melihat Evolusi Momoshiki.

'Sekarang,, apa yang akan kau lakukan,,, Naruto, 'batin Gaara kemudian,, mengamati sahabatnya yang tetap berdiri gagah dihujung tiang salib raksasa.

„„„

Saffier bekunya tetap menunjukkan ketenangnnya ketika melihat lawanya yang sudah berubah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, bukan hanya fisik, melainkan kekuatan dan juga tekanan Chakranya tampak melonjak.

 **"Khukhukhuuu,, apa kau akan menghadapinya dengan itu?, '**

Diam sejenak lalu memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Tidak,,, wujud itu terlalu beresiko,, jika aku tertelan seutuhnya dan lepas kendali, bisa dipastikan Gaara dan Konohamaru akan ikut kumusnahkan saat itu juga, 'balasnya tenang!.

 **"Begitukah! Tapi,, apa yang kau katakan benar Gaaki, wujud itu akan semakin membawamu dalam kekosongan dan kegelapan, dan jika kekangan segelnya terlepas seutuhnya, maka saat itu pula kau akan kehilangan kewarasanmu, bahkan kau tak akan mampu lagi mengenali dirimu sendiri"**

"Aku tak perduli tertelan sekalipun asalkan tak ada mereka berdua didekatku, bagaimanapun mereka berdualah harapanku untuk tetap waras dan bertahan hingga sejauh ini, karena mereka merupakan jiwa suci yang harus kulindungi, jiwa yang tak pernah membiarkan rekanya menanggung beban dipundaknya seorang diri,"

 **"Yah!, pemuda pasir dan bocah bodoh itu,, mereka berdua adalah dua dari sekian banyaknya sahabat yang pernah singgah, dan hanya mereka berdualah yang benar-benar memiliki jiwa seorang Shinobi sejati, mereka meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan jabatan, dan meninggalkan kebahagiaan mereka untuk ikut bertempur bersama kita "jiwa hitam penuh noda,"**

"Begitulah,, tapi,, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka untuk mengikuti takdirku,, Kurama, waktu yang panjang akan membuat mereka termakan usia dan pada akhirnya-,,,

"Mati/ **Mati"**

 **"Grrrr,, sepertinya kau harus cepat menghabisi makhluk itu, Naruto"**

 **WUSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Lagi dan lagi, tubuh kekar itu tampak kembali berbalutkan jubah hitam berlambangkan 9 magatama dengan sebuah lingkaran pola riak air dipunggung belakang, 9 bola hitam legam melayang mengelilinginya,, surai pirangnya kembali menggelap hitam kemerahan, dua tanduk kecil mencuat keatas dengan sebuah tongkat hitam lurus terselip dipunggung, tampak kerahnya dihiasi magatama membentuk sebuah kalung. Dan juga sepasang mata RinneSharingan yang bersinar terang.

„„

 **Degggg**

"M-mode itu-,,

"Kegelapan Rikudou, 'ucap Toneri terkejut, ternyata benar, pemuda itu merupakan penjara bagi makhluk buas berekor-10,, Monster yang pernah tersegel dalam patung Gedou dibulan.

'Ni-san,, 'gumam Konohamaru dalam hati,, jujur ia begitu kagum dan terkejut ketika harus melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini, andai dalam posisi yang tepat, mungkin matanya akan tampak berbinar-binar.

'Kau sudah sangat jauh bertambah kuat,, Naruto,, 'batin Gaara kemudian, mengamati dari kejauhan penampilan Naruto yang tengah memasuki Mode Yami Rikudou.

„„„

Disisi lain Momoshiki tengah terkejut hebat ketika ia melihat sepasang mata merah bersinar jauh dihadapannya. Mata yang hanya pernah dimiliki Kaguya, itupun hanya satu yang terbuka, sedangkan pemuda dihadapanya mampu membangkitkan mata mengerikan itu dikedua matanya. Dengan kata lain,, pemuda itu memiliki Kendali penuh akan Chakra makhluk buas itu.

 **"Grrrrrrrrr,,, mata itu,,, Gyahahahaaaaa,, menarik,, sangat menarik,, pemuda itu menyimpan begitu banyak kekuatan, jika aku berhasil menyerapnya,, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menjadi tuhan didunia ini,, Gyahahahaaaaaaaa** , 'tawa seraknya semakin menggelegar keras ketika ia memikirkan hal yang diimpi-impikanya sejauh ini,, kekuatan maha dasyat, keabadian kekal, mutlak dan kekuasaaan Absolut, lalu kemudian ia mampu mengendalikan dunia ini sesuai keinginannya.

 **Wushhhhhhhhhhhh**

Tanpa menunggu lama Momoshiki segera melesat cepat, sangat cepat kearah lawanya berada.

Disudut lain Naruto yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai menekukkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian, meregangkan ototnya untuk menyambut lawan yang menurutnya cukup membuat jiwa bertarungnya bangkit.

"Nah, kita lihat sejauh mana kau dapat bertahan dari makhluk yang dikutuk ini,, Otsutsuki"

 **Wushhhhhhhhh**

Naruto pun ikut melesat cepat menyongsong lawanya, yang dimana kini berlatarkan hujan dan petir yang menggelegar. Meninggalkan tiang salib raksasa yang senantiasa diselimuti kobaran api yang enggan padam oleh derasnya hujan.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Brakkkkkk**

Bunyi benturan dari dua kepalan tangan yang saling menghantam, gelombang kejut tampak menerpa raut wajah keduanya. Raut wajah yang menunjukkan Exspresi saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu tampak saling menatap tajam.

Dan-,,,

 **Wussshhh**

 **Trannkkk**

 **Brakkkk**

Kedua makhluk seperrior itu saling bertarung secara brutal, dimana kekuatan fisik, kecepatan, saling mereka pertontonkan, tak ada yang saling mengalah, dua kilatan berbeda warna tampak saling berbenturan diudara. Percikan-percikan api pun tercipta ketika Momoshiki mulai mengeluarkan beberapa senjata dari pendar merah yang muncul dari punggungnya.

 **Trankk**

 **Trankk**

Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan tongkat hitam sepanjang satu meter yang sejak awal terselip dipunggungnya untuk menyingkirkan senjata-senjata merah yang terus mengincarnya.

Terus menerus ia ayunkan Shakujo miliknya tanpa henti.

 **Wusssshhh**

Dalam kesibukannya tersebut sebuah gelombang api besar merangsek cepat kearahnya.

Mata merahnya berkilat tajam tatkala menyadari serangan tersebut.

'Bodoh,, api adalah bagian dari kehidupanku, '

 **Sret**

 **Wusshhhh**

Gelombang api itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian ketika ia ayunkan Shakujo digenggamanya secara vertikal.

Lalu menghilang cepat dan muncul tepat diatas Momoshiki.

 **Deggg**

 **'Grrrr,, tetap saja kecepatannya mengerikan'**

 **Wussshhhhh**

Tak ingin terhantam tongkat hitam milik lawanya Momoshiki segera menghilang dengan cepat.

 **Srettttt**

Muncul disudut lain dan kemudian Momoshiki menembakkan puluhan serangan dari Rinnegan ditelapak kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat puluhan serangan itu kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

 **Shinra-,,**

 **Srettttt**

Melompat keatas dengan cepat dan kemudian menggerakkan lengan kirinya kedepan.

 **-,,Tensei**

 **Wussshhhhh**

 **Braaaaakkkkkkkk**

 **Duaaarrrrrrrr**

Serangan-serangan itu terpental kearah lain dengan spontan bak dipentalkan dinding transparan dan kemudian meledak diudara kosong.

Tak ada waktu terkejut untuk Momoshiki ketika ia melihat puluhan besi hitam telah meluncur kearahnya.

 **"Grrrr,, sialan"**

Menggerakkan lengan kirinya kedepan dan-,,,

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

Puluhan besi hitam keluar dan melesat dengan cepat kearah dimana Serangan yang sama itu berada.

 **Trink**

 **Trinkk**

 **Trinkk**

Benturan dari serangan yang sama dari dua arah yang berbeda itu menciptakan dentingan yang bergemerincik diudara. Lalu keduanya kembali melesat untuk saling bertukar tinju.

„„„

Ketiga pasang mata yang menyaksikan pertarungan yang menurut mereka brutal itu hanya mampu tercengang dan kagum, sungguh itu merupakan sebuah pertarungan kelas tinggi antara hidup dan mati yang baru kali ini mereka saksikan, entah sudah berlalu berapa lama, keduanya masih terus bertempur diudara dengan ganas dan semakin menaikkan level.

Hujan deras, kilat dan gemuruh petir semakin menggelegar menaungi kedua makhluk yang terus bertarung tanpa henti.

„„„

 **Wusshhh**

 **Trankkkk**

Keduanya kembali bertemu singkat tatkala Naruto menahan ayunan pedang merah dari Momoshiki dengan Shakujo miliknya, raut wajahnya tampak tenang namun terkesan begitu berbahaya. Beda lagi dengan Momoshiki yang tampak menunjukkan ekspresi geram, gigi taring yang terlihat cukup panjang itu seakan mengerat, sungguh lawan dihadapanya benar-benar melebihi perkiraanya, sejauh ini bahkan ia belum berhasil melukai pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa Otsutsuki? "Sebuah pertanyaan datar nan terdengar kosong itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda dihadapanya.

 **"Grrrrrr,,, bagaimana mungkin makhluk sepertimu bisa sekuat ini,, siapa kau sebenarnya? "**

"Jiwa hitam penuh noda,,,, makhluk yang harus menanggung semua karma dan kutukan dari kalian-,,,

"Para pendosa"

 **Trankk**

 **"Apa maksud ucapanmu makhluk rendahan? "**

"Tak ada yang harus kau mengerti,, karena semua sama saja, makhluk seperti kalian hanya akan semakin membawa kerusakan didunia terkutuk ini, kalian penuh ketamakan dan keserakahan diatas dominasi makhluk lemah lainya, dan siapapun mereka yang hidup sebagai pendosa-,,,,

"-,,,,,Akan kuhancurkan"

 **"Grrrrrrrrr,,, makhluk rend-,,**

 **Sreeetttt**

 **Duaggghhhh**

Dalam sekejap mata Naruto telah menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu muncul diatas Momoshiki dan menghantamnya dengan tenaga Full power.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Duarrrrrrrrr**

Tubuh tinggi besar itu meluncur dengan cepat kebawah hingga menghatam tanah dengan keras.

Dan kini tampak Momoshiki yang terbaring pada cekungan kawah kecil yang melingkupinya, hujan deras membuatnya tergenang air yang bercampur tanah. Kemudian bangun dengan tertatih-tatih, pertanda jika pukulan barusan memiliki efek yang mampu membuatnya merasakan apa itu kesakitan.

" **Grrrrrr,,,,, bedebah,, kau harus mati makhluk rendahan, '**

 **"Akan kutunjukkan murka dewa yang sesungguhnya"**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH,** 'sebuah raungan keras terdengar menggelegar ditempat tersebut, tanah berguncang keras seakan mengalami gempa.

 **Krakk**

 **Grakkkk**

Tampak permukaan tanah yang Momoshiki pijaki mengalami keretakan parah yang meluas ke segala arah.

 **Blarrrr**

 **Grooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Dan kemudian terbangunlah sesosok monster tanah yang terselubung lahar didalamnya, terus terbentuk hingga menggapai kesempurnaan. Berdiri kokoh dengan sipemilik yang menjadi otak penggerak Monster tersebut.

„„„

Naruto yang melayang tenang diudara memutuskan untuk mendarat dipermukaan tanah, menatap penuh kekosongan apa yang kini berada dihadapanya.

"Giliranmu,,,, Kurama! Dan-,,,

"-,,,Mari kita akhiri dunia busuk ini"

 **"Khukhukhuuuu,,, serahkan padaku,, Naruto"**

 **Wushh**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Sedetik kemudian ledakan Chakra hitam pekat tampak meledak hebat dari tubuh Naruto, melambai-lambai dengan ganas, dan mulai membentuk sebuah kepala, leher, kedua tangan, membentuk anggota tubuh, 10-ekor, dan pada akhirnya sepasang kaki ikut menyusul untuk melengkapi terbentuknya Sosok Monster raksasa berwujud seekor rubah hitam pekat.

Hawa mencekam terasa semakin kelam ketika terbangunnya dua sosok Monster yang membawa kekuatan besar mereka masing-masing.

Ketiga pasang mata itu kembali tercengang tatkala netranya terfokus pada Rubah hitam kelam yang berdiri gagah dengan 10-ekor melambai-lambai malas, hawa jahat yang begitu kental ikut menyeruak seiring terbentuknya rubah hitam tersebut, membuat siapapun yang melihat perwujudanya langsung akan bergetar ketakutan.

"E-ekornya sepuluh, 'ucap Konohamaru yang lutunya nampak bergetar hebat.

"Itu bukan Kyubi,, apa mungkin-,,

"Kau benar, pemuda bernama Naruto itu merupakan penjara bagi makhluk kehancuran itu, aku mengenal pasti Chakra makhluk tersebut, karena bagaimanapun Monster itu pernah tersegel di dalam patung Gedo Mazou dibulan sebelum akhirnya patung itu terpanggil karena ada Shinobi bumi yang mampu membangkitkan mata Rikudou, 'potong Toneri kemudian, tapi yang membuatnya heran, bagaimana wujud Monster ekor-10 yang konon merupakan perwujudan langsung dari pohon Shinju itu kini berbentuk rubah hitam berekor-10.

"Tapi setahuku itu bukanlah wujud dari Juubi yang enam tahun lalu mengamuk dimedan perang, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? "Balas Gaara kemudian.

"Entahlah,, hanya pemuda itu sendiri yang bisa memberikan jawabanya, dan lebih baik kita segera menyingkir jauh dari tempat ini, karena akan segera terjadi pertarungan besar, 'lanjut Toneri kemudian!, meskipun kuat tapi ia menyadari batasanya, dan tak ingin mengambil resiko terhadap sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusanya.

"Sepertinya begitu,, baiklah! Ayo,, Konohamaru,,!"

"H-hai"

„„„

 **Groaaaaaarrrr**

Monster tanah yang merupakan ciptaan Momoshiki itu meraung ganas tatkala melihat seekor rubah hitam pekat dihujung pandanganya.

 **Groaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Dan raungan lebih ganas terdengar memekikkan telinga tatkala Sang Rubah hitam membalas raungan Monster tanah tersebut, dan kemudian berlari cepat bak seekor predator yang tengah memburu mangsanya.

 **Wushhhhh**

Rubah hitam itu melompat keatas.

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

 **Grooaaaaaarrrrrr**

Monster tanah ciptaan Momoshiki ambruk tatkala sang rubah menerkamnya dari atas.

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkk**

 **Brakkkkk**

Lalu Sang penguasa kaum Youkai tersebut menghantam-hantamkan kepalan tanganya terus menerus kekepala Monster tanah itu hingga hancur.

 **Wussssh**

 **Brakkkkk**

Sebuah pukulan keras membuat sang rubah hitam terpental kebelakang,, dan kini tampak Monster tanah ciptaan Momoshiki kembali bangkit dan meregenerasikan kepalanya yang hancur.

 **Wuuuusssshhhh**

Muncul sebuah semburan berupa gelombang Lava dasyat yang langsung merangsek cepat kearah sang Rubah hitam.

Mata merahnya berkilat tajam ketika melihat gelombang Lahar raksasa yang menuju kearahnya.

 **Wussssshhhhh**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr**

Namun berhasil dimentahkan tatkala sang rubah mementalkan serangan tersebut dengan satu ekor-nya.

 **GROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

 **WUSSSSHHHH**

Kembali sang rubah melesat dengan cepat.

 **Srettttt**

 **Buaggghhhhh**

 **Braaaaaakkkkk**

Menerima hantaman super kuat membuat sang Monster tanah itu terlempar jauh kebelakang.

 **Krak**

 **Graakk**

 **Blaarrrr**

Berniat kembali melesat namun muncullah sulur-sulur yang berupa kumpalan tanah dengan hujung kepala sebuah naga.

 **Grabbbb**

 **Graaabbb**

Dan kemudian langsung melilit tubuh dari sang rubah dengan kuat,, menghentikan pergerakan Monster Ekor-10 saat itu juga.

 **Wussssshhhh**

Sebuah kobaran Chakra kembali melecut-lecut dengan ganas dari tubuh sang Rubah hitam, dan kemudian langsung menghanguskan naga-naga tanah yang melilit seluruh anggota tubuh sang Legenda pemimpin Youkai.

„„

Tampak kerusakan parah disegala sudut tempat yang menjadi medan pertarungan dua makhluk Superrior tersebut, bumi yang sudah begitu tua nan rapuh itu seakan semakin mendekati kehancurannya, dan akan terhapuskan ketika "Dia" telah benar-benar muak dan mulai terlepas dari segel terkutuknya.

 **"GROOOOAAAARRRRRR"**

Tampak Monster tanah itu kembali bangkit, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan kemudian terlihat energi merah berbentuk bola yang mulai membesar, semakin besar dan terus membesar.

„„

Mata merah itu bersinar tajam ketika melihat lawanya menciptakan sebuah bola Energi bewarna merah besar, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya dan langsung menarik seluruh Energi positif dan negatif. Dan mulailah terbentuk sebuah bola Energi berwarna hitam kelam,, semakin besar dan terus membesar, hingga kini tampak berukuran raksasa.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan ketika dua bola penghancur berukuran raksasa itu tampak terus membesar hingga terasa memenuhi pandangan ketiga manusia yang berdiri jauh dari area pertarungan Monster tersebut.

Toneri yang melihat hal itu tak bisa lagi untuk sekedar berkata-kata, yang jelas nyawanya dan dua Shinobi didekatnya dalam bahaya.

 **Mode Chakra Tenseigan**

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

Sebuah mantel Chakra berwarna biru muda tampak menyelimuti tubuh tersebut,, dengan beberapa Godoudama yang melayang dibelakang punggung. Dengan sebuah tanduk yang mencuat didahinya.

"Kalian berdua berlindunglah dibelakangku, akan terjadi bencana besar ketika kedua bola raksasa itu saling bertemu"

"T-tapi-,,,

"Cepatlah! tak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan, 'lanjut Toneri kemudian!.

"H-hai"

"Aku mengerti, 'balas Gaara yang faham akan maksud dari Toneri.

Dan kemudian Toneri langsung membuat sebuah pelindung tebal dari seluruh Godoudama yang melayang dibelakangnya.

'Sepertinya aku mulai menemukan tujuan baru, 'batin Toneri kemudian, ia tak pernah berfikir jika akan mengalami hal yang jauh dari dugaanya.

„„„„

 **WUSSSSHHHH**

 **WUSHHHHHHHHHHH**

Dua bola Energi raksasa itu saling melesat cepat.

Dan-,,,

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan maha dasyat kini kembali mengguncang Elemental Nation, gelombang angin dasyat seakan menciptakan badai yang tengah mengamuk, meluluh lantakkan seluruh daratan yang berada ditempat tersebut, radius ledakan dasyat barusan telah menembus jarak 50 km, memusnahkan apapun yang dilalui.

 **Duarrrr**

Petir dilangit terus bergejolak mengawali kehancuran, pepohonan telah rata dengan tanah, tak ada yang tersisa, hanyalah kehancuran sejauh mata memandang.

„„

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah ledakan dasyat barusan, asap yang membumbung tinggi telah lenyap oleh angin yang bertiup kencang, meninggalkan cekungan raksasa yang terlihat seoonggok tubuh tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berjalan kearah seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Debbb**

"Ughhh,, s-si-siapa k-kau se-sebenarnya? "

"Aku hanyalah makhluk yang tengah menjalani kutukan-NYA untuk terus menghukum para pendosa"

"Ka-kalau be-begitu bu-bunuh aku"

",,,,"

Lengan kekar itu bergerak pelan, dengan jari telunjuk yang lagi-lagi teracung.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku"

 **Sreettt**

 **Duaaarrrrrrrr**

"Pendosa"

Tubuh itu lenyap saat itu juga ketika Naruto telah mengeksekusinya.

 **Bruggghh**

"Arrrrggggggggghhhh, 'kemudian Naruto jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi kepalanya, dan mengerang kesakitan ketika sesuatu didalam tubuhnya seakan berontak.

 **'Grrrrr sudah dimulai, '**

'K-kau benar Kurama! '

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Naruto-Ni,, kau tidak apa-apa? 'Tanya Konohamaru yang baru saja datang bersama Gaara dan Toneri.

"Ja-jangan mendekat Konohamaru,, 'peringat Naruto yang tertunduk sembari memegangi kepalanya, tampak kulitnya yang mulai mengelupas secara perlahan.

"A-ada apa denganmu Ni-san, 'ucap Konohamaru terbata namun masih berusaha mendekat perlahan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KONOHAMARU, 'ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar berat dan serak.

Seketika itu pula Konohamaru bergerak mundur, entah mengapa ia merasa Naruto yang sekarang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sekuat tenaga.

'Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, 'ucap Gaara yang melihat Naruto seperti sedang tersiksa.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan dua bola mata yang diambil dari mantan sahabatnya yang telah ia bunuh, Lalu melemparkannya satu persatu kearah Gaara dan Konohamaru.

 **Deb**

 **Deb**

"Eh,, ma-mata ini? "Ucap Konohamaru terbata ketika melihat sebuah bola mata berwarna perak dengan enam koma yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan mata ini kepada kami Naruto, 'ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Pa-pakailah, arrrgghhh-,,

"Pa-pakailah mata itu, dan gunakan sebaik mungkin"

Sedangkan Toneri tetap diam meskipun ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat kedua bola mata yang berada ditangan Gaara dan Konohamaru.

Jari-jarinya yang kini dipenuhi cakar tajam tampak seakan mencakar dan berusaha merobek udara.

 **Krakkk**

 **Kraakkkk**

Dan kemudian terbukalah sebuah robekan dimensi cukup besar menganga diudara kosong.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mereka harus terkejut tatkala melihat Naruto mampu membuat robekan dimensi, sebagai jalan masuk kedimensi lain.

"Ka-kalian m-masuklah, dan ce-cepat pergi dari t-tempat ini, 'ucap Naruto kemudian, berusaha untuk terus mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Eehh, a-apa maksudmu Ni-san, 'balas Konohamaru dengan takut.

",,,"

"Naruto,, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu menyuruh kami pergi, tapi kami berdua tak akan pergi tanpamu, 'lanjut Gaara menimpali.

"G-gaara, aku mohon,, ce-cepat pergi, 'kulit wajahnya semakin mengelupas hingga tampak daging dan beberapa tulang wajah yang mulai terlihat, dan sepasang tanduk kecil mulai menonjol keluar.

„„

'Ni-san, 'batin Konohamaru khawatir.

'Apa yang terjadi denganya/Naruto, 'batin Gaara dan Toneri bersamaan.

"CEPAT PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, 'teriak Naruto dengan keras, suara yang semakin terdengar serak dan berat .

"Aku mohon,, c-cepatlah pergi dan masuklah kedalam robekan dimensi ini, sebelum semuanya terl-,,

"Aaarrrrrrrrggghhh,, 'erangnya kemudian.

„„„

"Konohamaru,, sepertinya kita benar-benar harus pergi, "

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-Ni? "

"Percayalah,, Naruto hanya menginginkan keselamatan kita, 'ucap Gaara kemudian, ia mengetahui betul posisi Naruto saat ini.

"Hiksss, ba-baiklah Gaara-Ni, 'ucap Konohamaru dengan pasrah. Tampak lelehan air mata telah membasahi pipi bocah berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"bagaimana denganmu Toneri? "Tanya Gaara kepada Toneri yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa berniat membuka suara.

"Entahlah!,, mungkin ikut bersama kalian berdua bukan hal yang buruk, 'ungkap Toneri kemudian.

 **"Ka-kalian,, ce-cepat pergii,** 'suara tersebut semakin berat dan serak, setengah wajah Naruto telah terlihat tulang tengkorak seutuhnya.

"Baiklah Naruto,, kami akan pergi,, "

"Ayo,, Toneri,, Konohamaru,, "

"H-hai"

"Hmm"

 **Wusshh**

 **Wussshhh**

 **Wusshhh**

Ketiganya langsung melompat kedalam robekan Dimensi yang langsung tertutup setelah mereka bertiga masuk kedalam.

'Jaga diri kalian baik-baik,,'ucapnya dalam kesadaranya yang tersisa.

 **Wussssssssssshhhhh**

 **Boooooooooooooooommmmmm**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **[Khakhakhakhaaakhaaaaaaaaaa]**

Dan perlahan dunia itu mulai hancur secara perlahan, tenggelam bersama jutaan kisah pilu yang terhapus oleh sebuah kutukan. "Dia"sendiri, akan selalu sendiri, Dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri.

„„

„„

„„

„„

„„

 **To be Continue.**

 **"Yuhuuuu,,,,, kembali lagi bersama Kidz disini, maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, hamba benar-benar berfikir keras ditengah lelah fikiran dan lelah pekerjaan, setiap malam harus bergadang, dan waktu satu minggu benar-benar mepet banget,,, jadi ya gini deh hasilnya, hancur Dan berantakan, ditambah terkadang fikiranya lemot n buntu. So,,,, sekali lagi hamba minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika Chapnya kurang memuaskan.**

 **"Keep Reading !**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Thankz!**

 **Kidz-Boy.**

 **Loug Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Nora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Full Typo, Dark-Immortal, Hard, dll.**

 **"Dunia itu telah musnah, terlahap oleh kekosongan dan kehampaan, ribuan meteor jatuh dan menghujam permukaan tempat mereka hidup dengan ganas dan tanpa ampun, bumi seakan terbelah dan remuk sedikit demi sedikit, hujan badai, dan bencana lain datang dan terus menggempur planet yang sudah begitu tua dan rapuh, jerit kematian terus menggema disetiap sudut dunia, pada akhirnya, langitpun memilih turun untuk merengkuh bumi"**

 **"Dia yang telah dikutuk tetap berdiri di moment akhir kehidupan Ras Shinobi, menyaksikan sedikit demi sedikit dunia itu hancur, itulah akhir. Jika kalian bertanya apakah "Dia"berdosa? Apakah "Dia"akan mendapat hukuman atas perbuatanya?"**

 **"Tidak!,,, karena apa yang ia lakukan merupakan hukuman itu sendiri, "Dia"tak pernah meminta, namun sang pencipta sendiri telah berkehendak, ia sadar kehendak mutlak tuhan mustahil untuk ditawar, jika boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih untuk tertidur dan tak ingin bangun lagi sampai kapanpun, memilih tak dikenal, dan terhapuskan dalam kehampaan seakan exsistensinya tak pernah ada"**

 **"Dan pada kenyatanya tuhan menginginkanya untuk tetap bangun dan terus melaksanakan tugasnya, jika demikian,, ia akan terus berjalan diatas takdir, tanpa berniat untuk melawan takdirnya sendiri, sekuat apapun ia berada di semesta ini, ia sadar, tuhanlah yang selalu bertahta diatas segalanya, ia hanya sebagian kecil dari kehendaknya, dan ia percaya-,,,**

 **"-,,,Akan ada saat dimana nanti ia akan tertidur dengan lelap,, ditempat terindah yang siapapun tak berhak memilikinya, bukan Syurga, atau bahkan Neraka"**

 **"Akan tetapi-,,**

„„

„„

 **"Ketiadaan"**

 **Chapter. 08**

 **Story.**

 **Tap**

 **...**

 **Tap**

 **...**

 **Tap**

 **...**

Langkah itu terdengar menggema disetiap sudut, mengisi kekosongan ditempat yang hanya dipenuhi kegelapan, entah kemana langkah kaki itu berjalan menggapai tujuanya, tak ada yang tau selain dirinya sendiri, tudung dari jubah hitam itu menjadi penghalang bagi siapapun untuk mengenali raut wajahnya.

 **Tap**

 **...**

 **Tap**

...

Hanya langkah kaki itu yang terdengar ditempat kekal menuju bagian paling menyedihkan di alam semesta, sebuah tempat dimana mereka yang hina dan kotor kembali,, untuk mempertanggung jawabkan dosa-dosa mereka selama berada didunia.

 **...**

 **Tap**

 **...**

Pada akhirnya langkah itu terhenti dalam diam ketika dihadapkan sebuah gerbang raksasa.

 **Wushh**

 **Wushh**

Dua obor tampak menyala disamping kanan dan kiri gerbang besar tersebut, menunjukkan sebuah ukiran dua tengkorak yang saling berhadapan, dan perlahan,,, gerbang itu mulai terbuka,, tampak asap putih perlahan bocor keluar dari celah gerbang tersebut. Diiringi pencahayaan merah terang yang mendominasi asap putih.

 **Krakk**

 **Grakkkkkk**

 **Wusshhhhhhh**

Ketika gerbang itu terbuka seutuhnya, hawa yang begitu panas terasa menyengat kulit, dengan warna yang sepenuhnya didominasi merah terang.

Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut tetap diam ketika gerbang itu seakan mempersilahkanya masuk,, dan perlahan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menerobos kumpulan asap putih yang tersimpan sesuatu yang begitu panas berwarna merah dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

Dan kemudian gerbang itu kembali tertutup, seiring tenggelamnya sosok hitam barusan kedalam dunia tempat mereka para pendosa.

Yah!,,, itulah,,,,,

 **"Neraka"**

,,,,

Pekikan demi pekikan kesakitan terdengar pilu menusuk Indra pendengaran, raungan memohon ampun, dan teriakan meminta tolong saling bersahutan dari jiwa-jiwa para pendosa, dan ketika tubuh mereka hancur bahkan secuil tulang pun tak tersisa, mereka kembali dibangkitkan, dan kembali disiksa dalam keabadian hingga dosa mereka lebur, tubuh yang terbelenggu rantai neraka, membuat jiwa-jiwa itu tak hentinya meronta sekuat tenaga, namun,,, semakin mereka meronta, semakin kuat pula rantai yang merajam tubuh mereka.

Pada jembatan kecil diatas lautan kobaran api Neraka, tampak sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan dengan tenang,, tak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dan meminta tolong. Sesekali jiwa mereka melayang mencoba menggapai sosok berjubah hitam tersebut, akan tetapi pada akhirnya jiwa mereka kembali tertangkap rantai yang terus mengejar.

„„

Disudut lain ditempat tersebut,, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang disibukkan dengan sebuah buku besar bertuliskan nama-nama para pendosa.

 **Degggg**

Tersentak kaget tatkala ia sang penguasa alam kematian kembali merasakan Aura gelap yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu dialam kehidupan. Wajah itu mengeras seketika, gigi-gigi runcing yang tampak mengerat, dengan mata kuning predatornya yang bergerak liar kesegala arah.

 **[Aura ini? Grrrrrr,,, untuk apa "Dia"kemari?]**

Tak berselang lama,,, dihujung pandangan Sang Shinigami tampak sosok berjubah hitam yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

Dan kemudian sosok berjubah hitam itu berhenti beberapa meter dihadapan si penguasa alam kematian dan Neraka.

 **[Grrrrr„„„?]**

 **[Apa yang membuat makhluk sepertimu mengunjungi tempat ini lagi,, "Drago"?]** 'berusaha setenang mungkin, karena Shinigami tau, sosok dihadapanya amat sangat berbahaya, tak ada jaminan jika Neraka akan tetap utuh jika "Dia"merasa tak nyaman dengan sambutan yang diberikan.

Sosok itu tetap diam,, tak berniat menjawab ucapan dari Shinigami, dan entah mengapa terdiamnya sosok tersebut membuat sang Shinigami merasakan hal yang tak mengenakkan.

"Tak ada,, hanya mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, jadi,,, tenangkan dirimu,,,, Shin, 'pada akhirnya sosok tersebut mengangkat suaranya, tak ada exspresi yang berarti dari ucapan sosok tersebut, hanya terdengar datar dan begitu kosong,, kemudian melengserkan Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya hingga terlihatlah surai pirang keemasan yang membentang menutupi mata kananya, menjuntai kebawah hingga mendekati leher,, hanya raut wajah mati yang terlihat, tak ada exspresi lain yang bisa digambarkan dari potretnya selain kekosongan.

Lega,, begitulah yang Shinigami rasakan, karena melihat jika penguasaan tubuh tersebut berada dibawah kendali si pemilik asli,, setidaknya berbicara dengan wujud asli dihadapanya terasa lebih baik dari pada dengan "Dia".

 **[Grrrrr,,, apakah yang kau maksud adalah pedang hitam itu,, pedang yang selalu haus akan darah, dan pedang yang akan membawa dunia semakin mendekati kiamat-,,,**

 **[-,,,Pedang Ragnarok]**

"Kau benar!,,, Kau kira apa yang bisa kulakukan selain memenuhi takdir dan kutukan ini Shin,, aku ada hanya untuk bertempur dan mengirim mereka semua ketempat kembalinya masing-masing, dan pada akhirnya harus mengakhirinya saat itu juga, 'jawabnya lirih,, sembari memejamkan mata sesaat.

 **[Aku mengerti maksudmu "Drago",, karena itulah kau yang seharusnya merupakan ketiadaan harus ada, kau dikurung ditempat terdalam Neraka, untuk menunggu peranmu dimulai, dan-,,,**

 **[-,,Mencari pembebasan diri dari kutukan yang terus kau bawa, kau ingin terbebas, kau ingin semua ini berakhir, dan kau ingin kembali ketempat seharusnya kau berada]**

"Begitulah!,, kau lebih mengenalku dari siapapun"

 **[Baiklah,, tak ada alasan untukku menahanmu disini, ambil saja pedang itu, lekaslah pergi dari tempat yang semakin terasa sesak ini dengan kehadiranmu,,, dan-,,**

 **[-,,Jangan kemari lagi]**

"Kau takut aku menghancurkan tempat ini lagi seperti waktu itu, "

 **[Cih!,, sudahlah, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya untuk itu kau datang kemari?]** 'Mata khas predator itu memicing tajam.

",,,,"

"Kau sudah tau jawabanya"

 **[Lakukan sesukamu,, tapi ingat! Jangan membuat kekacauan]**

"Kau tenang saja,, aku tak berminat mengacaukan tempat menyedihkan ini lagi"

 **[,,,,?]**

Kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu kembali mengenakan Hoddienya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian paling mengerikan di tempat ini, meninggalkan sang Penguasa alam kematian dalam kesendirian, mata khas predator itu terpejam.

 **'[Sayangnya pembebasanmu masih sangat lama,, "Drago"]'**

„„

Dan disinilah ia berada,, tempat bagi mereka yang terhina dan terkotor dihukum, sebuah tempat spesial yang diperuntukan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang penuh akan dosa, tempat terpanas dari yang terpanas. Hanya terlihat lautan jiwa yang tenggelam dalam lahapan api Neraka yang terus berkobar ganas.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu terus berjalan, seperti sebelumnya, sedikitpun ia tak peduli dengan teriakan penuh rasa sakit yang mengisi pendengarannya, itulah hukuman bagi mereka-mereka yang telah larut dalam keduniawian semasa masih bernyawa.

,,

"Arrrrrggggggghhh, sakiiiiiiiiiitt"

"Ampuni a-,

"Arrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Tidaaaaakkk,, tolong ak-,,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa panaaaaaaaaaaass"

"Ampuni aku kami-samaaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan demi teriakan kesakitan terus bertebaran ditempat tersebut, mereka dirantai, mereka dicambuk, mereka dibakar, dan disiksa tanpa henti, darah yang mengucur seakan menjadi minyak tanah yang semakin membuat kobaran api itu mengganas, ketika mereka mencoba lari dari keinginan Neraka, para Algojo kembali menyeret dan melemparkan mereka, kejadian yang terus berulang seakan hanya itu, dan hanya untuk itu, terpenjara dalam siksa dan kesakitan hingga entah kapan, setiap detik mereka lalui dengan susah payah, berharap ada sedikit pengampunan.

Dan entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang sudah direncanakan, terlihat ribuan jiwa yang tengah dirantai berjalan sempoyongan berbondong-bondong, keluar dari tempat penampungan setelah jiwa mereka diambil dari kematian, dengan didampingi para Algojo Neraka yang senantiasa memegang hujung rantai, sesekali mereka dicambuk untuk tetap berjalan menuju jurang penyiksaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian rombongan itu telah sampai dihadapan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut, dan seketika itu pula, mereka semua diberhentikan paksa oleh para Algojo bertudung hitam dengan lengan yang hanya terlihat tengkoraknya saja, dengan kata lain, tubuh yang tertutup jubah tersebut merupakan seonggok tengkorak berjalan.

Mereka yang tengah dirantai hanya bisa bernafas lega tatkala jiwa mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak, terlihat raut wajah ketakutan dari mereka para pendosa ketika melihat disekilingnya hanya terlihat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala, jiwa-jiwa itu bergetar, dan jatuh tertunduk sembari mengingat dosa-dosa mereka dikehidupan, sesal,, hanya itu yang mereka dapatkan setelah memori-memori kejam yang pernah mereka lakukan terus bertebaran difikiran mereka.

Salah satu Algojo Neraka itu maju kedepan, mereka tak mengerti siapa sosok berjubah hitam dihadapan mereka saat ini, karena mereka para Algojo saling mengenal satu sama lain, sedangkan mereka mengira apa yang kini dihadapannya sosok asing atau bisa mereka katakan sebagai penyusup.

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **[Siapa kau?]** 'sebuah pertanyaan monoton pada akhirnya terlontar dari salah satu Algojo Neraka yang maju kedepan tersebut.

Sosok itu tetap diam,, namun berbeda dengan Aura yang ia pancarkan,, Aura kelam dari makhluk awal yang menempati Neraka terdalam jauh-jauh hari sebelum para jiwa manusia yang kotor menghuni Neraka. Dan seketika itu mereka para Algojo langsung tunduk dan berlutut, mereka tau,, aura ini,, Aura yang konon sang pencipta sendiri yang memenjarakannya didasar Neraka, Aura dari makhluk penguasa kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

 **[Ma-maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, "Drago-sama"!]**

"Berikan aku tempat untuk menyapa mereka, 'balas sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

 **[Ha-hamba mengerti]**

Kemudian Algojo tersebut segera menyingkir dari jalan yang akan dilalui sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap...**

Kini,, ia telah berdiri tegak dihadapan ribuan pendosa yang meringkuk ketakutan dan kesakitan, ketakutan akan siksaan yang akan mereka terima cepat atau lambat.

Terlihat wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar dari mereka para pendosa, mereka semua kini tengah menatap sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini. Harap-harap cemas jika itu bukan lagi sosok menyeramkan yang akan menghukum mereka. Hingga kemudian sosok tersebut menggerakkan lengannya untuk melepas Hoddie yang dikenakan.

 **Deegg**

 **Deeegg**

 **Degg**

 **Degggg**

Ribuan pasang mata itu melotot tak percaya, entah kejadian buruk apalagi yang akan menimpa mereka, baru beberapa saat lalu mereka terbebas dari iblis berbentuk manusia yang mengantarkan jiwa mereka pada kematian, kini,,, iblis berwujud manusia itu kembali mengejar mereka,, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan itu keneraka.

Dan ribuan pasang mata itu melihat bagaimana para Algojo yang menghukum mereka tunduk pada pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, pemuda yang mereka jadikan korban diskriminasi dan penghianatan. Sungguh,, sungguh mereka tau seberapa mengerikannya pemuda itu, bahkan di Neraka sekalipun "Dia"berkuasa.

„„

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?, 'ucapan yang begitu datar nan kosong kembali terlontar dari bibir pemuda berumur 23 tahun tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban barang sepatah katapun,, mereka semua terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

 **Ctarrrrrrrr**

 **Ctarrrrrrrrr**

"ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **[Cepat jawab?]** 'mereka para Algojo tanpa segan melecutkan cambuk yang digenggam, menarik rantai mereka dengan kencang, membuat beberapa diantara mereka tersungkur.

"K-kami me-mengerti Na-naruto,, m-maafkan kesalahan kami, 'salah satu diantara mereka memberanikan diri untuk memberikan jawaban, dengan menahan sakit dan bergetar.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti, dan-,,, "

"Nikmatilah kehidupan abadi kalian ditempat menyedihkan ini, seret mereka semua kedasar jurang"

 **[Kami mengerti,, "Drago-sama"]**

"TIDAK NARUTO, KUMOHON AMPUNI KAMIII, 'teriak keras salah satu mantan rekanya, Nara Shikamaru.

"HIKZZZZ,,,, NARUTOOOOO, KUMOHON,, KUMOHON BANTU KAMI KELUAR DARI TEMPAT IN-,,

 **Ctarrrrrrr**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Dan satu persatu wajah itu berlalu dengan sendirinya, mereka menatapnya penuh harap, seakan mengisyaratkan penyesalan atas perbuatan mereka, berharap dibebaskan dari hukuman mereka di Neraka,, namun wajah itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan sudah tak perduli sama sekali.

Dan tiba wajah itu berjalan didekatnya,, wajah dari mantan sahabat dekatnya yang berjalan paling belakang bersama kedua istrinya,, wajah dari tiga penyebab terjadinya petaka mengerikan yang menimpa seluruh Elemental Nation.

"Na-naruto,, apakah sebegitu bencinya kau terhadap kami, 'tak ada suara datar khas Uchiha lagi, hanya terdengar lirih yang tertahan, menahan sakit yang seakan terus menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Hiksss,,, kami semua mengaku salah,, 'lanjut Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam tak berani menatap mata penuh kekosongan itu.

„„„

"Kau sudah tau jawabanya,, Sasuke,,

Dan kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu membalikkan badannya.

"Berharaplah jika Kami-sama meringankan hukuman kalian,, 'lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tiga jiwa yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **Ctarrrrrr**

 **Ctarrrrrrr**

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhh"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **[Cepat jalan]**

„„„„

Baginya ia sudah tak perduli lagi,, apapun kenangan yang pernah tersimpan dilubuk hatinya telah ia kuburkan, dan semua telah Kompleks, dendamnya telah terbalas, dan dunianya telah ia hancurkan,, sudah waktunya menutup kisah lama dan mulai membangun kisah baru.

Langkah itu semakin membawanya ketempat terdalam,, tempat dimana ia pernah dikekang oleh sang pencipta.

 **Tap**

 **...**

 **Tap**

 **...**

Pada akhirnya langkahnya telah sampai dipenghujung tujuan,, Saffier beku itu mengamati tempat tersebut, melihat segala sudut untuk mencari apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini, sekilas tak ada yang berubah. Hanya terlihat bekas dari sebuah penjara yang hancur,, dengan ribuan rantai yang tergeletak berserakan. Ingatan dari jiwa barunya seakan membawanya pada kisah awal semuanya dimulai, bagaimana ia dipenjarakan sang pencipta, mulai menunggu dalam kekosongan.

Namun,, beberapa ratus tahun kemudian, "Dia" yang sudah mulai lelah dan muak untuk menunggu, memutuskan untuk berontak dan menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitarnya, tak ada yang mampu menghentikanya saat itu, bahkan Shinigami tak mampu berbuat sedikitpun. Setelah ia keluar sehabis memporak-porandakan Neraka, kemudian "Dia"mulai berpetualang dalam bentuk pecahan aura Negatif yang terus bertebaran kesegala penjuru dunia, mencari seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi tempat kebangkitannya. Seseorang yang diliputi pedih dan kesengsaraan hidup yang mengerikan.

Setelah beribu-ribu tahun "Dia"mencari,, tibalah saat dimana "Dia" melihat seorang bocah rubah bersurai kuning lahir kedunia, "Dia"melihatnya,, melihat takdir dan kesengsaraan berat yang akan dipikul bocah tersebut suatu saat,

Mulai dari situlah jiwanya perlahan masuk, dan tidur dalam diri pemuda tersebut, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mulai menunjukkan Existensinya.

Bibir itu tersenyum getir ketika menyadari jika ia yang harus menjadi tonggak kesuksesan dalam misi mengerikan tersebut, tapi,, inilah jalan takdir dari sang pencipta yang diperkenankan untuknya. Rumit dan penuh darah, bersamaan dengan kematian yang selalu lapar akan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang kotor.

Langkah itu bergerak menuju sisi paling hujung lorong penjara tersebut, "Dia" merasakan sesuatu yang seakan memanggilnya.

 **Tap**

 **..**

Dihujung pandangannya ia melihat sebuah pedang hitam bersinar yang menancap pada sebuah batu cukup besar. Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya mendekat.

 **Tap**

 **..**

"Sudah lama menunggu?, 'ucapnya kemudian. Menyapa senjata kematian yang sudah begitu haus akan darah.

Pedang itu semakin bercahaya gelap seakan memberikan jawaban dari tanya majikanya.

 **Grebbb**

 **Srinnnnggggggg**

Pedang hitam sepanjang satu meter itu telah tercabut dari tempatnya berada. Pedang yang terasa begitu liar meski tergenggam erat oleh si pemilik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kelaparan, 'ucap Naruto sembari mengamati pedang hitam tersebut, tak ingin terlalu lama mengulur waktu, kemudian langsung menyegelnya kedalam Fuinjutsu penyimpanan. 'Tunggulah,, semuanya baru saja dimulai'

"Kau sudah siap Kurama"

 **"Grrrr,,, kapanpun,, Naruto"**

Mendengar ucapan antusias dari partnernya cukup membuat Naruto menorehkan senyum tipis, entah mengapa ia merasa ikut bersemangat saat itu pula.

 **"Bagaimana dengan ketiga manusia itu? "**

"Tiga manusia? "

 **"Bocah pasir, bocah bodoh, dan juga bocah bulan itu,, apa tak apa membiarkan bocah bulan itu pergi bersama mereka? "**

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semua akan berjalan sesuai takdirnya,, Kurama, dan akan tiba saatnya nanti kita berkumpul kembali bersama mereka"

 **"Begitu,,, baiklah,, sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi,, suasana disini semakin membuatku muak"**

Tanpa menjawab pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu langsung membuat robekan dimensi seukuran tubuhnya diudara kosong.

Namun,,, entah mengapa Naruto terdiam setelah membuka Robekan Dimensi, ia mengingat sejenak memori-memori masa lalunya, dari awal hingga berakhir seperti ini, melihat bagaimana ia kecil dipukuli, ia dibenci, mengais tong sampah untuk mendapatkan sisa-sisa makanan, meneguk ludah ketika ia harus melihat beberapa warga makan dengan lahapnya disebuah kedai, ia berjalan pulang dengan tubuh ringkih menahan lapar, ia menangis tertahan pada sebuah ayunan ditaman, ia melihat anak seusianya berjalan dengan bercanda ria bersama kedua orangtua mereka, ia sendiri,,, akan selalu sendiri,, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri. Dan hanya satu yang benar-benar bersamanya sejauh ini.

"Terimakasih telah menjagaku-,,,,,

"-,,,Kurama"

Sebuah ucapan dan senyum tulus tampak membuat raut wajah mati itu terasa kembali hidup sesaat.

Moncong penuh taring-taring tajam itu seakan tertarik kebelakang mendengar ungkapan singkat dari sang-Hostnya,, entah mengapa ungkapan tersebut terasa begitu berarti untuk sang Rubah hitam tersebut, seakan kehadirannya benar-benar dihargai dan berguna.

 **"Sama-sama,,, Gaki, untuk kali ini saja, lain kali jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi, entah mengapa itu membuatku risih,** 'balas Sang Rubah Hitam kemudian, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, terbesit rasa bangga ketika ia membalas rasa terimakasih dari pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut.

"Baiklah,,, kita pergi"

 **"Tentu,,, Naruto"**

"Selama tinggal-,,

"-Kisah lama"

„„„

 **Wussshhh**

Dan berakhirlah sudah kisahnya dalam Episode penghianatan dan dendam, dunia telah melihat dan menyaksikan langsung bagaimana caranya membunuh, caranya untuk membantai, dan caranya untuk menegakkan keadilan, terus menapaki jalan hitam penuh noda darah, entah sampai kapan makhluk sepertinya akan terus hidup dan membawa kutukanya, namun,, ia tak akan berhenti,, ia akan terus mencari jalannya untuk pulang dalam ketiadaan, meskipun itu dihujung alam semesta sekalipun-,,,,,

"-,,,Dia"takkan menyerah"

..

..

„„„„

„„„„

 **Mekkai.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷Lost in Underworld÷**

,,

,,

Surai perak itu bergerak liar,, memandang jauh hamparan tanah tandus nan kering, ia yang telah ternoda masih senantiasa memikirkan kejadian waktu itu, ia yang paling dekat dengan-NYA harus berakhir menyedihkan. Terusir dengan hina, ia juga dikutuk menjadi sosok pendosa,, dan renungan diam itu perlahan membawanya masuk pada memori beratus-ratus tahun silam.

„„

 **Flashback On.**

„„„

„„„

Disinilah semua bermula, sebuah tempat Indah yang hanya berisi kebahagiaan, bukan hanya tempatnya saja yang Indah, namun, penghuni tempat tersebut juga dipenuhi keindahan. Sayap-sayap putih bersinar terang, dengan wajah-wajah putih bersih bercahaya tanpa noda, syurga dan malaikat.

Tak ayal mereka tampak bersinar, karena bagaimanapun, dari cahaya itu sendirilah mereka terbentuk, akan tetapi ada satu yang berbeda diantara para malaikat tersebut, ia yang tercipta paling awal, yang tercipta dari segumpal bara Api, "Lucifer",, itulah nama yang diberikan sang pencipta kepadanya, enam pasang sayapnya terlihat begitu indah dan lebar, perawakan kokoh tinggi besar, surai perak panjangnya nampak begitu anggun dan mempesona, memiliki paras ketampanan yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan malaikat manapun. Dan mereka menyebut Lucifer sebagai ciptaan awal yang sempurna,, namun,, benarkah demikian?

Saat ini mereka para malaikat tengah berkumpul dalam satu wadah,, entah gerangan apa yang membuat sang pencipta memanggil mereka semua untuk berkumpul,, terlihat Lucifer berdiri paling depan diikuti Seraphim yang lainya,, Michael, Ramiel, Gabriel, Bellial, Azazel, Raphael, Raziel, Kokaibel, Uriel, Semhazai, dan Barakiel. Mereka adalah para Malaikat tinggi yang memimpin ribuan malaikat lainya.

„„„„

"Bolehkah anakmu ini tau gerangan apa yang membuat ayah mengumpulkan kami semua ditempat ini?, 'ungkap ia ciptaan yang awal, "Lucifer"

 **[Lucifer,, dan kalian semua, aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian ditempat ini untuk bersujud kepada manusia pertama yang kuciptakan untuk menjadi pemimpin dibumi]**

 **[Kemarilah,, Adam]**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kemudian sesuai kehendak-NYA,, datanglah ia manusia yang dimaksudkan, berjalan dengan tampang polos dan penuh kebingungan.

Dan seketika itu pula, mereka semua para malaikat langsung tunduk untuk bersujud kepada Adam. Namun,, ia yang awal merasa enggan untuk melakukan perintah dari sang pencipta. Diliputi tanda tanya besar ketika ia yang tercipta dari Api harus tunduk kepada manusia yang diciptakan dari segumpal tanah.

"Manusia? Mengapa ayah menciptakan makhluk yang hanya akan membawa kerusakan dibumi? "

 **[Wahai ciptaanku Lucifer,, aku lebih tau dari apa yang kau ketahui, maka,, hormatlah kepada Adam]**

Dari situlah,, benih-benih rasa iri mulai timbul dihatinya,, Lucifer tak terima jika harus tunduk kepada Adam, ia merasa memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi.

"Ayah,,, aku,, Lucifer,, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah tunduk kepada siapapun selain kepadamu, 'sebuah ikrar penuh keyakinan terlontar dari bibirnya, membuat malaikat lainya tercengang, malaikat yang paling dekat dan patuh, berani menolak perintahnya.

"Lucifer-kun,,, aku mohon,, tunduklah kepada apa yang Ayah perintahkan, sebelum ayah berubah fikiran, 'tukasnya khawatir, siapapun di Syurga tau, ia "Gabriel"begitu dekat dengan Lucifer.

"Tidak Gabriel,, aku tak akan pernah tunduk kepadanya yang lemah, 'balas Lucifer sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Adam yang tampak kebingungan. Lalu ia mulai mulai terjerat rasa sombong dan angkuh.

 **[Lucifer,,, sekali lagi kuperintahkan kepadamu untuk hormat dan sujud kepada Adam]**

Kemudian,, Lucifer tersenyum masam ketika sang pencipta tetap memerintahkannya untuk tunduk. "Ayah,,, bukankah Engkau pernah memerintahkanku untuk tidak tunduk dan bersujud kepada siapapun selain Engkau,, maka dari itulah, apapun bentuknya, aku tak akan pernah menyembah selain Engkau, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang Engkau perintahkan kepadaku sejak awal, 'entah mendapat keberanian dari mana yang membuat Lucifer berani berkata demikian, namun,, semua itu memang kebenaran, cintanya kepada sang pencipta membuat pendiriannya tak tergoyahkan, ia hanya akan tunduk, hormat, dan bersujud kepada sang pencipta itu sendiri.

Dan kini entah mengapa semua Malaikat mulai merasa panik ketika Lucifer mulai berucap lancang kepada Sang pencipta.

"Lucifer, hentikan ucapanmu,, kau bisa membuat Ayah murka, 'sahut Kokaibel dengan keras, menurutnya Lucifer sudah melewati batas.

"Saudaraku, Kokaibel,, aku sudah melihat bagaimana nanti makhluk itu akan merusak bumi, mereka akan menciptakan petaka mengerikan untuk bumi yang sejauh ini kupelihara, jadi,, atas dasar apa aku harus tunduk dan bersujud kepada makhluk lemah sepertinya, 'balas Lucifer dengan tenang.

"Kauuuu,,, 'geram Kokaibel ketika mendengar jawaban tenang dari malaikat awal bersurai perak panjang tersebut.

"Kakak,,, apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu, percayalah apa yang Ayah ciptakan sudah direncanakan, jadi,, hormatlah kepada Adam"

"Tidak Michael,, itu tak akan pernah terjadi"

Apa yang bisa Michael katakan,, ia hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar jawaban mutlak dari Lucifer, ternyata pendirian sosok Lucifer memang begitu kuat dan tak tergoyahkan, ia mengerti alasan mengapa Lucifer enggan untuk bersujud kepada Adam, ia mengerti jikalau Lucifer hanya menjalankan ikrarnya untuk tidak tunduk dan bersujud kepada siapapun selain Kami-sama (Tuhan Anime).

„„

 **[Wahai Lucifer,, yang tercipta dari bara Api, perlambangan dari pembawa terang (Fajar),, kau telah berani menentang perintahku, hatimu telah kotor,, jiwamu telah ternodai oleh kedengkian dan keangkuhan, ketamakan, Amarah, kerakusan, Nafsu, dan kemalasan. Aku mengusirmu dari syurga dan akan menempatkanmu ditanah terkutuk Mekkai. Aku mengutukmu Lucifer,, pergi dan enyahlah kau sebagai Iblis yang terkutuk "Satan", dan kau akan dikembalikan kepada bara Api Neraka ketika hari kebangkitan]**

 **Deggg**

 **Degggg**

 **Deeeggggg**

Mereka para Malaikat Syurga tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, mereka bergetar melihat murka langsung dari sang pencipta, juga tak menyangka jika murka itu ditujukan kepada ia yang paling dekat dan patuh kepada-NYA.

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, A-ayah, kumohon maafkan Lucifer-kun, 'pintanya dengan airmata yang telah tumpah membasahi pipinya, sungguh, Gabriel tak ingin hal itu terjadi kepada Lucifer, malaikat yang sejauh ini amat ia kagumi.

 **[Gabriel,, siapapun yang berani membangkang akan berakhir sepertinya (Lucifer),, dan kuasaku mutlak untuk ditawar]**

Semuanya kembali menundukkan kepalanya, haruskah mereka kehilangan pemimpin mereka, malaikat yang begitu mereka hormati sebagai ciptaan yang begitu patuh dan taat. Wajah-wajah itu tampak sedih dan dipenuhi lelehan airmata. Ia sang putra Fajar hanya bisa memejamkan pelan kelopak matanya, mencoba menghirup udara segar ditempat ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tampak senyum getir menghiasi sudut bibirnya,, ia sendiri tak menyangka jika cintanya yang terlalu besar kepada sang pencipta harus membuatnya mendapat Karma yang mengerikan. Ia dikutuk sebagai Iblis "Satan", ia tersingkir dari Syurga ke tanah terkutuk Mekkai,, dan nantinya harus berakhir di Neraka.

Kemudian,, tubuh itu membalikkan badan untuk pergi,,, disaat itu pula, seluruh Malaikat yang ada memberi jalan sembari memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sang pembawa terang putra Fajar, langkah itu berjalan pelan lalu berhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Aku terima kutukan itu,, Ayah,, berikan aku dan seluruh keturunanku nanti umur panjang untuk terus hidup dan menyesatkan anak keturunan Adam,, aku akan terus menyesatkan mereka semua nanti untuk ikut pergi bersamaku ke Neraka"

 **[Aku terima permintaanmu,, Lucifer,, lakukanlah peranmu sebagai Iblis, karena pada masanya, "Dia"akan datang untuk menghukum semua ciptaanku yang membangkang]**

Tak ayal semua ucapan dari-NYA membuat siapapun bertanya-tanya, siapa "Dia"? Dan,, apa maksudnya? Namun itu hanyalah rahasia sang pencipta, mereka tak berhak tau, hanya bisa menunggu kenyataan yang akan terjadi, akan segera terkuak ikrar sejatinya tentang "Dia"yang akan menjadi penghukum para pembangkang dan pendosa pada suatu masa. Yang jelas mereka yakin, ucapan Kami-sama adalah Absolut dan Mutlak.

Lucifer tau,, kehendak sang pencipta akan tetap terlaksana bagaimana seperti yang diucapkan, tapi, hati yang telah ternoda membuatnya gelap, ia tak perduli, pada intinya ia telah jatuh bersama kutukan yang diterimanya. Jadi,, apapun resikonya, ia akan tetap melaksanakan ikrarnya, namun rasa cintanya kepada sang pencipta tak akan pernah pudar ataupun luntur sampai kapanpun.

Kemudian,, kaki itu mulai menapak sebagai seorang pembangkang dan pendosa,, bersamaan enam pasang sayap yang menghitam legam,, dua tanduk yang tumbuh menghiasi kepala, warna kulit yang memerah, gigi taring tampak memanjang, mata yang sebelumnya begitu Indah kini terlihat menyeramkan, dengan sebuah ekor dengan hujung tajam tampak muncul menerobos jubah putih kebesarannya, yah,, itulah wujudnya yang sekarang,, ia akan hidup dan dikenal sebagai Iblis, **"Satan Lucifer"**

Semua memandangnya pilu, terlebih untuknya (Gabriel), bagaimanapun ia begitu dekat dengan sosok tersebut.

"Hikss,, Lucifer-kun,,, 'tangisnya kian menggebu tatkala melihat perwujudan Lucifer saat ini,, sayap hitam kelam telah menggantikan sayap putih bercahaya, dua tanduk kambing telah menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Iblis yang dikutuk langsung sang pencipta.

Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya mulai berubah,, beratus-ratus tahun kemudian mereka para malaikat mulai jatuh satu persatu, diawali dari Ramiel,, Bellial, Azazel dan yang lainya, mereka mulai terjerat nafsu, mereka ingkar, dan menjadi pembangkang,, namun mereka beruntung diusir dari Syurga tanpa membawa kutukan seperti Sang Putra Fajar, mereka hanya kehilangan cahaya disayap mereka,, dan kemudian mereka para pembangkang dinamakan, "Fallen Angle atau Malaikat jatuh"

„„„

„„„

 **Flashback Off.**

„„

„„

Kilasan-kilasan menyedihkan itu terus membuatnya semakin hitam dan gelap, wajah yang dulu begitu menenangkan kini terlihat bengis dan kejam, bahkan kelakuan yang ia bawa telah membuktikan dirinya sebagai Iblis.

Lucifer,,, ia beserta pengikutnya telah membentuk sebuah Ras baru yang disebut Iblis, perlambangan dari tujuh dosa besar,, mulai menghuni Mekkai dan menamakan dunia bawah (Underworld). Namun,, semua mulai berubah ketika mereka para malaikat lainya mulai jatuh,, membentuk Ras baru pula dan ikut menghuni tanah terkutuk Mekkai, dengan wilayah yang mereka namakan "Grigory",, Lucifer tau,, Ia murka dan ia tak terima akan hal itu, Mekkai hanya milik Ras Iblis.

„„

"Siapapun "Dia",, aku akan menghancurkanya,, 'gumamnya lirih, sorot mata yang penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan tampak menggambarkan raut wajahnya.

 **Wushhh**

 **Tap**

"Maaf mengganggu anda Satan-sama,, hamba ingin memberi informasi jika para Malaikat Jatuh sudah semakin bertindak lancang ditanah kita, mereka mulai mendirikan perkotaan dengan seenaknya, 'ucap seorang iblis yang tengah menunduk hormat dibelakang sang Raja Iblis Satan.

"Terus amati pergerakan mereka,, pergilah! "

"Hamba mengerti"

 **Wussshhhh**

'Heeemm,,, sepertinya kau sudah mulai berani-,,,

'Ramiel'

„„„

 **÷Grigory÷**

„„

„„

"Hah,! Sepertinya semua semakin rumit,, 'helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibir sang pemimpin Malaikat jatuh pertama "Ramiel" dalam sebuah sidang tertutup antara mereka para petinggi Malaikat jatuh.

"Kau benar Ramiel,, Ras Iblis sudah mulai bertindak akan keberadaan kita di Mekkai, 'balas ia sang Mantan Malaikat yang mengajarkan Manusia ilmu perbintangan dan Astronomi. "Kokaibel" selaku satu dari ketiga Jenderal.

"Lalu,, apa yang harus kita lakukan,, Ras Iblis yang dipimpin Satan sudah mulai sering menyerang anggota kita, 'ia yang tampak aneh dengan surai hitam berponi pirang ikut menimpali keluhan sang pemimpin, "Azazel"

"Kita lihat saja perkembanganya kedepan, bagaimanapun juga disinilah Ras kita dijatuhkan dari Syurga oleh Ayah, dengan Kata lain, kita juga berhak menempati tanah ini, "Mekkai"

"Kau benar,, Bellial,, Dan kita juga harus tetap mempertahankan wilayah kita ini apapun yang terjadi meski harus berperang sekalipun dengan Ras Iblis yang dipimpin Lucifer, 'balas Ramiel menimpali ucapan wakilnya tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Ras nya direndahkan, meski diSyurga dulu Lucifer merupakan malaikat pertama yang Agung dan begitu ia hormati, namun semuanya sudah jauh berubah, ia "Lucifer"telah dikutuk bersama kedengkian dan keangkuhanya karena merasa dirinya memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari siapapun.

"Tapi,, tunggu dulu,, apakah diantara kalian ada yang mengingat tentang ucapan Ayah yang terakhir kepada Lucifer waktu itu?, 'lanjut Ramiel, seakan ucapanya barusan merupakan sebuah kejutan bagi para bawahanya.

"Ucapan terakhir?, 'begitulah rata-rata respon dari mereka petinggi Malaikat Jatuh.

"Yah! Ketika Lucifer hendak pergi dan kemudian meminta umur panjang untuk menyesatkan mereka Manusia keturunan Adam, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terlupakan"

"Heeemm, kau benar Ramiel,, entah mengapa aku juga sedikit mengingatnya, tapi,, apa itu,, 'berusaha berfikir keras, namun entah mengapa Bellial tak mampu menembus ingatan masa lalunya.

 _ **"Karena pada masanya, "Dia"akan datang untuk menghukum semua ciptaanku yang membangkang"**_

 **Degggg**

"Azazel,,, kauuu? "

"Yah,, bukankah itu yang kau maksudkan Ramiel,, seingatku, kata itulah yang terakhir Ayah ucapkan sewaktu mengusir Lucifer dari Syurga, 'balas Azazel tenang.

"Sepertinya benar apa yang Azazel katakan barusan,, dan waktu itu aku sempat bertanya-tanya,, Siapa yang Ayah maksudkan dalam kata "Dia",, "Dia"yang akan menghukum para pembangkang dan pendosa, 'Sahut Barakiel kemudian!.

Semuanya kini tengah terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, tampak Ramiel tengah memijit pelipisnya, sedikit banyak,, hal itu cukup mengganggu fikiranya, ia tau,, apa yang diucapkan sang pencipta akan segera menemui titik akhir dimana hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Sebuah ketakutan semu yang perlahan mulai menjadi kegelisahanya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian akan hal itu, apakah kita harus mencari "Dia" dan melenyapkannya, bagaimanapun, ayah telah menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi Exsekutor bagi para pembangkang dan pendosa,, kita,, yang dulunya Malaikat harus jatuh karena membangkang, 'ungkap sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Begini Ramiel-sama,, siapapun "Dia", jika Ayah sendiri yang menunjuknya sebagai penghukum para pembangkang dan Pendosa, kuyakin kekuatanya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh, dengan kata lain,, kita harus segera waspada jika kemungkinan sosok itu mulai menunjukkan Existensinya, kita bunuh saat itu juga agar tak membahayakan keberlangsungan Ras Malaikat Jatuh, 'tambah Semhazai yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Aku setuju dengan Semhazai, sesuai apa yang dikatakan barusan, kuyakin "Dia"yang ditunjuk Ayah langsung untuk menjadi penghukum para pembangkang dan Pendosa memiliki kekuatan yang pastinya akan sangat mengancam, 'tambah Samsiel kemudian.

"Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, siapapun "Dia" aku tak peduli, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri jika sosok itu muncul, 'sahut Kokaibel dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Dan jangan juga terlalu percaya diri Kokaibel,, ingat jika Ayah telah mengatakan hal itu kepada ia "Lucifer"selaku dulu yang terkuat diantara kita, jika Lucifer saja telah Ayah cap akan dihukum sosok tersebut, bisa dipastikan kekuatanya benar-benar mengerikan, 'sergah Azazel setelah mendengar Deklarasi dari Kokaibel yang menurutnya terlalu meremehkan barusan.

"Cih!,, tetap saja aku tak perduli Azazel, 'decihan tak suka terlontar dari ia sang bintang.

"Sudahlah,, kita lupakan hal itu dulu, yang terpenting kita harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan apapun kedepanya, sekarang lebih baik kita fikirkan dulu bagaimana kita menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan pihak Iblis, 'lanjut Bellial berusaha menengahi adu argumen yang jika diteruskan pasti akan berakhir dengan kekacauan.

"Bellial benar,, perketat penjagaan disegala sudut wilayah Grigory, jangan sampai Ras iblis menyusup atau mencuri informasi apapun dari pihak kita, Kokaibel,, aku perintahkan kau memantau pergerakan dari para Iblis,, kerahkan beberapa pasukan dibawah komandomu untuk mencari Informasi dari pihak Iblis, "perintah Ramiel kepada Kokaibel.

"Hemmm,,, serahkan padaku, 'balas Kokaibel singkat.

"Azazel, Bellial, Semhazai, dan kau Barakiel, aku serahkan wilayah empat mata angin kepada kalian, perketat semuanya,, exsekusi siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan,dan-,,,

"Jangan biarkan ada pengkhianat"

"Kami mengerti, 'jawab serempak keempat nama yang dimaksud.

..

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continue.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"Terimakasih buat sahabat yang sudah setia menunggu,, tak banyak yang ingin hamba sampaikan, mungkin hanya sekedar berbasa-basi sebentar tak masalah bukan"**

 **"Oke,, mungkin Chap kali ini terkesan monoton dan membosankan,, jujur membuat awal pada sebuah Arc baru cukup sulit buat hamba, dimana hamba harus menentukan terlebih dulu awal Konflik untuk pengenalan dan penyesuaian, sengaja disini hamba datangkan Naruto pada masa sebelum Great War, hal itu hamba lakukan untuk menciptakan Legenda hidup yang akan terus diingat bagi siapapun didunia supranatural, ini hanyalah bentuk dan peran awal tokoh utama kita didunia DxD, dengan kata lain,, ini bukan Konflik utama yang akan jadi Tema cerita kedepan"**

 **"Untuk Gaara, Konohamaru, dan Toneri,, apakah ada yang tau kemana mereka bersinggah? Coba tebak donk,,, ^_^ "**

 **"Mungkin itu saja penjelasan dari hamba, hamba disini bukanlah seorang penulis handal, hamba bukan juga seorang penyair ataupun seorang pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata, hamba hanyalah seorang penghobi menulis Amatiran yang berusaha mengekspresikan imajinasinya dalam bentuk tulisan"**

 **"Ada yang bilang memuaskan, ada yang bilang hambar dan mengecewakan, ada yang berkata Bagus, ada juga yang bilang keren, ada juga yang bilang Jelek, ada yang bilang seram, entahlah,, inilah Fanfiction, sebuah dunia kecil yang selalu memiliki persimpangan pendapat yang tak sejalan, hamba, kau, dia, kalian, dan mereka, memiliki keinginan dan hasrat yang berbeda-beda, setidaknya hamba disini telah meluangkan waktu sempit hamba untuk sekedar merangkai kata demi kata dan menjadikannya sebuah cerita fiktif untuk sahabat semua nikmati,, hamba tak ingin pujian ataupun sanjungan, setidaknya sebuah rasa menghargai sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Author pemula ini"**

 **"Jika memang ada yang merasa hebat, tak perlu banyak merendahkan karya orang lain, cukup buktikan dengan buatlah karya yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Story sampah ini, simple bukan, jika memang ingin menjatuhkan mental hamba, maaf,,, hamba terlalu kebal soal mental, kehidupan didunia nyata Hamba jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar lontaran kata-kata menjatuhkan"**

 **"Demikian yang bisa hamba sampaikan"**

 **"Terimakasih atas perhatianya"**

 **,,**

 **Kidz-Boy**

„„

 **Loug out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD©Ichie Ishiebumi**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Full Typo, Hancur, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, Hard, dll.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"Dunia selalu memiliki dua sisi nyata yang saling bertolak belakang, dimana ada hitam, disitu ada putih, merupakan sebuah pertentangan mutlak yang selalu bersinggungan namun enggan untuk terpisahkan, kedua warna yang melambangkan gelap dan terang, hitam kelam dan putih bercahaya"**

 **"Rumit, tentu saja, bahkan aku sendiri tak tau apa kini warnaku, hitam, yah! Mungkin warna itulah yang terlihat dominan, namun,, apa kalian tau jika hitam ini diatas putih, aku tak pernah menghendaki menjadi makhluk seperti ini, karena Ego mereka para manusialah yang menjebakku untuk menempati posisi yang begitu menyedihkan"**

 **"Percuma saja diungkap dengan kata-kata, semua ini tak ada artinya, biarlah kini aku menjadi seperti ini, bertemankan kutukan, bermandikan darah, bersahabat dengan sepi, dan berjalan dalam kesendirian, itu lebih baik dari pada harus bersama"**

 **"Dan jangan pernah sesekali untuk mengikuti jalan takdirku, karena ini bukanlah jalan indah dimana nanti kau akan mendapatkan ketentraman hidup-,,,,**

 **"-,,,Akan tetapi,, hanyalah kekosongan abadi yang akan kau temui"**

 **Chapter 09.**

 **Story.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Gap Dimension.**

,,

,,

Entah itu suasana malam hari atau siang hari, yang jelas tak ada kepastian akan dua hal itu, tempat tersebut nampak sepi, sunyi dan begitu hening, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang bisa ditangkap Indra pendengaran.

Masih ditempat yang sama namun disudut yang berbeda, terlihat sesosok Monster yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap, perawakan yang begitu besar, warna merah agak sedikit gelap, sepasang sayap lebar tampak mengatup menutupi bagian tubuhnya, kepala yang ditekuk kesamping khas binatang yang sedang tidur, terlihat pula sebuah tanduk kokoh diatas moncongnya,, dengan sebuah ekor yang sesekali melambai kesana kemari, dialah yang dikenal sebagai exsistensi terkuat, sebagai perlambangan sebuah impian, **Apocalypse Dragon [Great Red]** , sang dewa naga penjaga celah Dimensi.

 **Deggggggg**

Seketika itu kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam tampak terbuka lebar melotot, ia merasakanya,, sebuah rasa takut yang diberikan sang pencipta ketika nanti ia dan Ras nya yang tersisa dihadapkan sosok makhluk sebagai pembantai existensi kaum naga sebagai penutupan kehidupan pada suatu masa.

 **[Grrrrrrrrrrr,,, aku merasakanya, "Dia"telah datang]** 'gerangan penuh amarah itu seakan terdengar begitu nyaring ditempat yang tak sedikitpun ada kegaduhan. Mata merah tajamnya bergerak liar kesegala arah.

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sringgg**

Entah dari mana asalnya,, ribuan rantai hitam tampak muncul dengan kecepatan gila, mulai menerkam seluruh anggota tubuh dari Dewa Naga tersebut.

 **[GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR],** 'raungan menggelegar terdengar memekakkan telinga saat satu persatu anggota tubuhnya mulai terlilit ribuan rantai hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan, kepala yang masih terbebas tampak bergerak liar kesegala arah, pertanda naga tersebut tengah berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri.

Dan kemudian mata merahnya melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya tengah melayang jauh 50 meter dihadapannya.

 **[GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGG]** 'kembali sebuah raungan keras keluar dari moncong dewa naga tersebut.

 **[Grrrrrrrrr,,, bedebah kau "Drago"]** 'ucap Great Red dengan amarah yang memuncak, bagaimanapun ia adalah sosok dewa Naga yang Existensinya dijauhi dan begitu ditakuti Ras manapun, tapi sosok dihadapanya dengan begitu mudah membelenggunya dalam kekangan ribuan rantai hitam.

"Kau tetap saja liar,, Red!"

 **[Grrrrr,,, jangan berbasa-basi, Apa yang kau inginkan,, "Drago"?]**

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Red, kau ingin menyalahkanku atas takdir yang digariskan sang pencipta?"

 **[Apa maksudmu]**

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku sendiri terbelenggu,, siapapun tak ingin dirinya dikutuk, begitu pula denganku, aku mengenal kalian sewaktu masih berupa telur, kau dan dua lainya adalah bagian dari takdir dan kutukan yang kubawa, jadi,, coba berikan jawaban yang bisa membuatku berhenti untuk menyelesaikan kutukan ini Red?, 'pada akhirnya sosok tersebut berucap, setidaknya kata itulah yang bisa ia katakan.

 **[Persetan denganmu "Drago", aku bersumpah pada masanya tiba aku akan menghentikanmu bersama mereka berdua, demi membinasakanmu, kami akan berjuang bersama, kami tak akan takluk dan tunduk kepada makhluk terkutuk sepertimu]**

"Kau tetap saja seperti sebuah telur yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Red,, kau lemah,, mungkin hanya si Hitam yang bisa membuatku sedikit merasakan sensasi pertarungan, kau dan Ophis tak pantas menjadi dewa naga, buktikan jika memang kau mampu membinasakanku, aku akan sangat senang jika kau bisa membebaskanku dari kutukan ini"

Ia sang dewa naga membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sebuah bola energi berwarna merah tercipta dengan cepat.

 **[Harrrrrggggggghhhhhh]**

 **Wussshhhhhhhhhhhh**

Dengan cepat bola Energi berwarna merah tersebut melesat kearah sosok berjubah hitam yang tetap tenang dihujung pandanganya. Diiringi lonjakan Energi yang menguar ganas dari tubuh Dewa Naga penjaga celah Dimensional itu..

"Sayangnya tak ada hal apapun yang mampu membebaskanku dari kutukan ini Red, berakhirnya dunia inilah satu-satunya jalan pembebasan untukku, 'gumamnya pelan sembari menggerakkan lenganya kedepan dengan jari telunjuk yang kembali teracung kedepan, dalam sekejap, sebuah pendar hitam kecil sebesar kelereng kembali tercipta dihujung jari telunjuknya. Namun,,, kali ini dengan intensitas daya hancur yang tampak lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Andaikata kau mampu melakukanya, dengan senang hati aku serahkan nyawa ini begitu saja"

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

 **Booooooooooooommmmmm**

Celah dimensi itu bergetar hebat ketika dua kekuatan besar saling bertemu dalam kehampaan tempat tersebut, memberikan penerangan yang luar biasa terang saat itu juga, bahkan getaran dan Aura Naga merah yang meledak itu menyebabkan bumi, Mekkai, dan Syurga seakan terkena gempa berSkala kecil.

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷…?÷**

„„

„„

Didua tempat entah berantah, kedua Dewa Naga lainya yang juga tengah tertidur tampak membuka kelopak matanya secara Spontan ketika merasakan Aura yang terasa familiar seakan menyapa tubuh mereka berdua, Aura dari Naga merah yang begitu mereka kenali, namun bukan karena hal itu,, akan tetapi penyebab si merah yang harus mengeluarkan tekanan Aura besarnya, mereka tau sesuatu telah terjadi, tampak Naga hitam yang memiliki beberapa kepala dengan Anggota tubuh yang berbeda-beda, meraung dengan begitu ganas, **Apocalyptic Beast 666 [Trihexa]** ia lah yang dikenal sebagai Sang Malapetaka, perlambangan kehancuran dan Kiamat.

 **[Grrrrrrrrrrrrr,,, "Drago"]**

„„

Dilain pihak, **Dragon God of Infinity [Ophis]** , sebagai perwakilan Dewa Naga yang melambangkan ketidakterbatasan ikut meraung keras ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Makhluk terkutuk yang telah lebih dulu menyapa Rivalnya dalam perebutan celah Dimensi.

 **[Jiwa yang terkutuk,,, "Drago"]**

 **[GROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH]**

…

…

 **÷Surga÷**

„„

„„

"A-ada apa ini,,, mengapa Surga terasa berguncang, 'ucap salah satu Seraphim, "Uriel"

"Entahlah Uriel,, setahuku tak ada tanda-tanda kekacauan dibumi ataupun diMekkai, 'sahut Raphael kemudian.

"Uuuuumm,, sepertinya ini berasal dari celah Dimensi, 'ucap Gabriel mencoba mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Celah Dimensi? "

"Bukankah itu tempat dimana Existensi Naga merah itu tinggal"

"Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, kita naik ketahta tertinggi Syurga untuk menghadap Ayah, 'tukas Michael memberi intruksi kepada ketiga Seraphim tersebut.

"Hai/aku mengerti/baiklah Michael-Ni, 'jawab ketiganya serempak.

 **Wushhhh**

„„

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Singkatnya keempat Malaikat tertinggi Syurga itu tengah berlutut dihadapan sang pencipta alam semesta.

"Maaf jika kami lancang Ayah, hamba hanya ingin tau hal apa yang membuat Syurga beserta dimensi bumi dan Mekkai terguncang, 'ucap Michael mewakili.

 **[Wahai kalian ciptaanku, "Dia"telah kembali dari pengembaraannya, "Dia"yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka para ciptaanku yang telah kotor oleh Dosa]**

"Dia? "

"Hamba tau mungkin ini kurang pantas, tapi, bolehkah kami berempat tau siapa yang Ayah maksudkan dalam kata "Dia", apakah Ayah telah menciptakan makhluk lain yang begitu penting hingga kehadiranya terasa membawa dunia pada kehancuran? "

 **[Michael,, ketahuilah,, "Dia"adalah makhluk hitam yang terbentuk dari kehendak Negatifku, "Dia"adalah Ketiadaan yang bangkit karena kekejaman hidup Duniawi, "Dia"lah yang pertama kali berada didunia sebelum kalian semua ciptaanku ada]**

 **Deggg**

"M-makhluk awal? 'Ucap mereka berempat dengan Exspresi terkejut.

 **[Kalian benar,, "Dia"adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak bisa difahami, "Dia"ibaratkan pemberontak yang bergerak atas takdir yang dibawanya, takdir yang telah kugariskan untuknya sebagai Makhluk yang akan melahap jiwa-jiwa para pendosa, dan "Dia"jugalah,, penyebab utama dunia ini mengalami Kiamat]**

 **Deeeeeggggg**

 **Deeeggggggggg**

"Ki-kiamat?,, apakah itu berarti kita harus menghentikanya Ayah? 'Lanjut Michael kemudian.

 **[Tidak Michael,,, "Dia"tau apa yang harus dilakukanya, lagipula, aku sendiri yang memberikanya takdir itu, dan ketahuilah Michael,, "Dia"hanya ingin pulang dalam ketiadaan, ia hanya ingin terbebas dari kutukan hidup yang kuberikan kepadanya sebagai sang Exsekutor]**

Mereka langsung terdiam tanpa berniat mengangkat suaranya kembali, apa yang dikatakan sang pencipta tentu saja menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi mereka.

'Jadi "Dia"yang dulu Ayah maksudkan kepada Lucifer telah datang, 'batin Michael kemudian.

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷Underworld÷**

„„

„„

 **Degggg**

'Kekuatan besar ini-,,

'-,,Great Red'

'Tapi,, siapa yang berani mengusik ketenangan Dewa Naga penjaga celah Dimensi itu, 'batin Sang Raja Iblis Satan yang kini tengah memandang jauh keluar dari balik Jendela Kastil miliknya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Satan-sama,, sepertinya sedang terjadi hal besar dicelah Dimensi tempat Existensi Dewa Naga itu berada, 'ucap Maou Bellzebub yang tiba bersama kedua Maou lainya, Asmodeus dan Levhiatan.

"Aku tau"

"Untuk hal ini biar aku yang mencari tau, kalian bertiga kembalilah,, dan mulai kirim Ultimatum kepada mereka para Malaikat Jatuh, sudah waktunya kita memberi mereka pelajaran"

"Kami mengerti"

 **Wussshhhh**

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Wushhhhh**

 _ **"Pada masanya "Dia"akan datang untuk menghukum semua ciptaanku yang membangkang"**_

 **Deg**

'Apakah mungkin-,,,

'Dia?, 'lanjutnya dalam hati,, hati kecilnya mengingat beberapa patah kata yang diucapkan sang pencipta untuk yang terakhir kali kepadanya dalam detik-detik akhir ia terusir dari Syurga.

Kemudian wajah itu mulai menggelap merah dengan gigi-gigi yang bergemelatuk ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi kedepan. Tanduk dan ekor mulai muncul, dengan Sayap khas nya sebagai Raja Iblis membentang lebar, taring dan cakar telah memanjang.

 **"Grrrr,,, siapapun "Dia",, aku akan menghapuskan keberadaanya,** 'bukan hanya fisiknya yang berubah, namun,,, suaranya kini nampak begitu serak dan berat. Mata itu telah memancarkan kebengisanya sebagai Sang Raja Iblis.

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷Grigory÷**

„„

„„

"Oh tidak,, apalagi sekarang? 'Gumam Ramiel ketika ia merasakan guncangan sekaligus Aura yang terasa begitu besar.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Tidak salah lagi,, Aura besar ini,, Great Red,,,, 'ucap Bellial yang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri dibelakang Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh bersama Azazel.

"Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, makhluk seperti apa yang bisa membuat Dewa Naga sekelas Great Red mengeluarkan Aura sebesar ini, 'tambah Azazel kemudian.

"Hemm,, kalian juga merasakanya? "

"Begitulah,, entah mengapa kejadian ini seakan-akan merupakan sebuah pertanda untuk hal yang lebih besar akan segera terjadi kedepanya, 'lanjut Belial sembari ikut berdiri ditepian Gedung yang merupakan Markas utama Malaikat Jatuh dipusat Grigory.

"Aku setuju dengan Bellial, tapi,,,, siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangan Exsistensi terkuat itu kuyakin dia sudah gila"

"Tidak jika sosok itu setidaknya memiliki kekuatan yang setara atau bahkan lebih Azazel, 'sergah Ramiel kemudian.

"Heeeemmm,, setauku hanya ada 3 Existensi terkuat didunia ini, 'lanjut Malaikat jatuh berponi pirang.

"Kau salah Azazel,,, 'tukas Bellial kemudian.

"Salah? 'Lanjut Azazel tak mengerti.

"Yah,, masih ada dua lagi! "

"Eeehhh,, d-dua? Bagaimana mungkin Bellial,, "

"Apa kau lupa dengan makhluk buas yang dulu sekali menghuni tanah terkutuk Mekkai ini, jika dibandingkan Great Red, makhluk itu lebih kuat, mungkin setara dengan sang Malapetaka, **, Apocalyptic Beast 666 [Trihexa]"**

 **Degggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin Bellial,, makhluk itu telah lama menghilang, 'ucap Azazel tergagap.

"Heeeemmm sepertinya kau benar Bellial, makhluk buas berekor-10, sang Legenda penguasa kaum Youkai dan siluman **[Juubi no Ookami]** , 'sahut Ramiel kemudian.

"Tepat sekali"

"Lalu,, siapa yang satunya lagi, tidak mungkin jika legenda Youkai pertama itu tiba-tiba saja muncul lalu bentrok dengan Dewa Naga itu, kita juga pasti merasakan Aura nya jika memang Makhluk buas itu yang kini sedang bertarung dengan Great Red, 'ungkap Ramiel kemudian.

"Yah,, yang terakhir ini hanyalah dugaanku saja Ramiel,, tapi entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan jika,, "Dia"yang ditunjuk Ayah sebagai sang Exsekutor telah datang dan mulai menunjukkan Existensinya"

 **Deggg**

 **Deggg**

Entah mengapa ucapan Bellial barusan berhasil membuat sang Gubernur bersama Azazel sangat terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan demikian Bellial? 'Tanya Ramiel dengan cepat.

"Ini masihlah dugaan Ramiel, tapi presentase kemungkinannya mencapai 80%, jika Ayah sendiri telah mengikrarkan siapapun "Dia"sebagai penghukum para pembangkang, seperti rapat beberapa waktu lalu, "Dia"sangatlah kuat dan akan benar-benar menjadi ancaman serius bagi Ras kita, bukan hanya Ras kita saja, tapi untuk semua ciptaan Ayah yang hidup sebagai pendosa 'jawab Bellial dengan mata terpejam.

Memang diantara mereka para Malaikat Jatuh, Bellial terkenal paling Genius dan cerdas, dengan wawasan yang begitu luas melebihi siapapun, termasuk Lucifer, terkecuali untuk Tuhan itu sendiri.

"Hah!,,,, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka makhluk-makhluk Superrior berkumpul dan saling bertarung sama lain, 'desah Azazel sembari mengusap kasar raut wajahnya.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi jika ada pemicunya Azazel, 'sahut Sang Gubernur Datenshi.

Kemudian mereka bertiga saling terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing, menyikapi kehidupan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.

'Siapa "Dia"sebenarnya? '

..

..

 **Back to Naruto.**

„„

„„

Mata merahnya tetap memicing tajam kesegala arah ketika dalam pandangannya ia tak menemukan lagi sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

 **Sringg**

 **Sringgg**

 **Sringgg**

Kembali muncul puluhan rantai hitam yang langsung melilit bagian kepalanya, sekali lagi Sang Dewa Naga merah dominasi berontak sekuat tenaga, namun entah bagaimana Rantai itu semakin kuat melilit seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Seakan terkunci tubuh raksasa itu berhenti bergerak, percuma saja,, pada dasarnya cengkraman rantai itu semakin menguat, existensi yang ditakuti tersebut hanya mampu terdiam, pasrah tanpa perlawanan, diantara seluruh tubuh yang dirajam ribuan rantai itu, hanya terlihat dua mata merahnya yang terus bergerak liar kesegala arah.

 **Tap**

 **Deggg**

Mata merah itu melotot tatkala sosok berjubah hitam itu menapakkan kakinya tepat diatas tanduknya,, dengan kata lain, berada tepat dihadapannya.

 **Wushhhhh**

Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya terbuka begitu saja, menampakkan surai pirang panjang dengan wajah putih bersih,, Great Red hanya mampu terdiam ketika mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Saffier beku dihadapanya.

"Ketahuilah dimana batasanmu,,, dan-,,,,

"Nikmatilah masa tenangmu sebelum hari itu tiba"

 **Wushhhhhhhhhh**

Sosok tersebut melebur hilang begitu saja.

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

Dan seketika itu ribuan rantai yang mengekang tubuh Great Red terlepas dan ikut melebur.

 **[GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHH]**

 **[BEDEBAH KAU "DRAGOOOOO"]** 'pada akhirnya Great Red melepaskan sumpah serapahnya,, ia sadar betapa lemahnya dirinya dihadapan sosok tersebut, bahkan jika mau sosok tersebut bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Dan sekarang,, ia harus mulai menghitung hari untuk sosok tersebut memenuhi ucapanya, cepat atau lambat, takdir itu akan segera terjadi. Takdir yang sangat ingin mereka bertiga patahkan. Dimana nyawa mereka akan berakhir ditangan sosok tersebut.

..

..

 **÷Mekkai÷**

„

„

Sama seperti sebelumnya,, pada sebuah tempat yang entah siang atau malam tampak angin berhembus kencang. Mengiringi terciptanya sebuah Robekan dimensi diudara kosong, lalu perlahan mengeluarkan sosok pemuda berjubah hitam.

 **Wushh**

 **Tap**

Pemuda tersebut menapakkan kakinya pelan diatas permukaan tanah terkutuk Mekkai.

"Jadi,,, ini tempatnya? "

 **"Grrrr,,, tidak salah lagi,, Naruto"**

 **"Tapi,,, sepertinya tempat ini sudah jauh berubah"**

"Berubah? "

 **"Begitulah,, terasa dipenuhi banyak Aura negatif ditempat ini"**

"Kau benar Kurama, "

 **"Lebih baik kau tekan seluruh Energimu Naruto, belum waktunya para penghuni baru Mekkai tahu kedatangan kita"**

"Lebih baik begitu,, ah sayangnya kita sudah kedatangan tamu lebih dulu,, Kurama!, 'biru Saffiernya menatap sosok yang melayang tinggi diudara dengan 6 pasang sayap yang membentang lebar.

 **"Khukhukhuu,, kuyakin mereka sudah merasakan kedatanganmu sewaktu mengganggu Naga bodoh itu Naruto"**

Tak ada jawaban,, Naruto memilih diam sembari mengamati sosok yang melayang diudara tersebut, entah mengapa tamu tersebut cukup membuatnya tertarik.

„

„

Tampak mata hitamnya memicing tajam, mengamati sosok asing yang menurutnya bukan sekedar pemuda biasa, setelah mengamati beberapa saat sosok tersebut dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

'Merasakan Auranya, pemuda itu bukan dari Ras manapun, tapi,,,, samar-samar aku merasakan dua Energi mengerikan didalam tubuhnya'

„

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan diwilayah bangsa Iblis? 'Sosok bersurai perak panjang itu tampak berucap dengan datar.

'Wilayah Bangsa iblis,,? Pantas saja Aura ditempat ini begitu menyedihkan'

"Heeeemmm dan biar kutebak,, kau adalah pemimpin dari bangsa Iblis? Bukan begitu?, 'balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"Yah!,, aku,, Satan Lucifer, pemimpin kaum iblis, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,, makhluk asing!, 'ucap Lucifer sembari turun dari ketinggian untuk menapak tanah. Dan kemudian berdiri tepat sepuluh meter dihadapan sosok bersurai pirang panjang tersebut. Sekilas terlihat perawakan dan postur tubuh yang hampir mirip dari keduanya, perbedaan warna rambut dan setelan pakaianlah yang menjadi pembeda fisik diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, 'tak ada Exspresi yang berarti,, pembawaan sifat tenang telah melekat erat dalam diri pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Makhluk sekelas Raja Iblis bertanya-tanya.

'Tatapan matanya,, tak ada kehidupan sama sekali, bahkan ketika sosok itu menyadari jika yang dihadapanya Raja Iblis,, ia tetap tenang, siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya, 'meski kini Lucifer merupakan lambang dari tujuh dosa besar sekalipun, dirinya masih waras untuk sekedar merasakan emosi seseorang. Masih dapat membedakan dimana batas kewajaran, berbeda dengan garis keturunan pertamanya, Rizevim yang amat sangat Arogan.

"Dan aku hanya datang untuk memenuhi kutukan, 'balas Naruto sembari membalikkan badanya. "Kembalilah Lucifer, dan nikmati dunia yang begitu Indah ini"

,,

Sejenak termenung dalam diam, jujur Lucifer tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pemuda dihadapanya. 'Apa maksudnya? '

 **Deeggg**

'Tidak mungkin,, jangan-jangan "Dia"-,,,

"Sialll, kemana perginya pemuda itu? 'Racaunya bingung ketika apa yang dalam pandangannya hanya terlihat kabut hitam yang entah sejak kapan menggantikan keberadaan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, dan terus mencoba merasakan keberadaan pemuda tersebut, namun tak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan lawan bicaranya.

"Grrrr,, bedebah,, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, 'gumamnya geram, seiring meleburnya Lucifer kedalam diagram lingkaran Sihir berpola Bintang terbalik membentuk kepala kambing, lingkaran sihir khas nya sebagai Raja Iblis.

„„

„„

Kini ia tokoh utama kita telah tiba dibumi, tempat dimana Ras manusia hidup dan tinggal. Netranya mampu melihat kumpulan-kumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbaur di kerumunan Manusia tersebut.

Menurutnya, dimensi ini cukup menarik dimana ia mengetahui jika bukan hanya Manusia yang hidup, melainkan dipenuhi berbagai macam Ras, Tenshi, Datenshi, Akuma, Youkai, Vampir, Monster, bahkan Dewa.

Entah apa yang "Dia"cari, hanya sebatas rasa ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Manusia didimensi ini, dan ia menemukan perbedaan dimana Manusia didimensi ini cenderung tak peduli dengan orang lain, dan tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Sekilas penampilannya terasa berbaur dengan kumpulan manusia pada setiap jalan yang dilaluinya, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang memandangnya heran ketika melihat seorang pemuda disiang hari mengenakan jubah hitam gelap. Namun Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu, toh itu bukan masalah untuknya.

„

Ia terus berjalan menembus setiap sudut tempat yang disebut bumi, roda waktu terus berputar pula, membawa hari dari siang kemalam, Mentari telah tenggelam diufuk barat digantikan bulan Purnama yang bersinar terang, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri kehidupan dunia Manusia.

,,

'Mereka para Manusia tak pernah tau kehidupan hitam dibelakang mereka, 'gumamnya dalam hati.

 **'Begitulah cara tuhan mengatur kehidupan Makhluknya, mereka dijadikan ternak untuk Ras lain yang diberkahi kekuatan, sedangkan mereka para Manusia seakan berjalan dijurang kematian setiap detiknya'**

'Aku tak menyangka makhluk sepertimu bisa berkata bijak! '

 **'Ggrrrrr,,, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kuketahui, mereka para manusia bisa dibilang paling dirugikan dalam sistem kehidupan, tapi mereka memiliki satu hal yang tak dimiliki Ras lain? '**

'Aku tau,,, mereka diberkahi sebuah potensi untuk melampaui Ras manapun'

 **'Yah, dan itu mengingatkanku dengan bocah waktu itu, dia yang begitu bodoh, tak memiliki sedikitpun bakat, dia ceroboh, lemah, dan siapapun akan menduganya jika bocah waktu itu akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan, tapi,,, dia mematahkan semua hal itu, bocah bodoh waktu itu telah melampaui batasnya sebagai manusia, bahkan telah melampaui para dewa, dia telah menjelma bak pembunuh berantai'**

Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari partnernya cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum tipis, terkadang dirinya mengingat akan masa lalu, sungguh ia tak pernah menduga akan melalui begitu banyak rintangan dalam karirnya.

"Semua itu hanyalah omong kosong Kurama, disisi lain mereka para Manusia juga memiliki keserakahan tinggi,"

 **"Lupakan itu,, kau merasakanya? "**

"Sudah sejak awal"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah gang sempit diantara dua bangunan sederhana.

"Keluar,, 'ucapnya datar tanpa membalikkan badan.

„„

'Sial ketahuan,, 'racau sipenguntit dalam hati.

'Aku harus segera lari'

 **Wushhhh**

Dua pasang sayap gagak mengepak cepat berusaha terbang untuk melarikan diri.

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Grebbbb**

"A-apa, 'ucapnya terbata ketika dua buah rantai dengan cepat melilit kakinya setelah satu meter diatas permukaan tanah.

 **Srettt**

 **Brakkkkk**

"Uhukkkk,, sialll, 'rintihnya ketika rantai tersebut menghempaskanya dengan kuat hingga menciptakan retakan pada dinding beton gang tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki pelan dari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

 **Tap**

Datenshi tersebut mampu melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu berdiri tenang dihadapannya, entah mengapa ia serasa menelan ludahnya kasar ketika menatap langsung raut wajah mati pemuda dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya memandang datar Datenshi tersebut. "Malaikat hitam! 'Ucapnya kosong, mata itu kembali menunjukkan kilat kehampaanya sebagai makhluk yang telah dikutuk.

"Ughhh,, si-siapa kau sebenarnya? 'Meski bergetar ketakutan, malaikat jatuh yang bergender laki-laki itu mengucapkan sebait kalimat yang membuatnya dirundung kebingungan sejak awal.

"Kutukan"

 **Srett**

 **Buagggghhh**

"Ohooooookkkkkkk, 'seketika itu darah menyembur deras dari mulutnya.

 **Grebbbb**

Setelah menghantam perut malaikat pembangkang tersebut, lengan kekar yang tertutup jubah hitam itu mencengkram erat sepasang sayap dari dua pasang sayap yang ada.

Mata itu melotot horor ketika sayap hitam kelamnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. "A-apa yang akan kau la-,,,

 **Grakkkkk**

"Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh"

Tanpa menjawab lengan kekar itu telah mencabut sepasang sayap yang dicengkramnya, sekali hentak bak mencabut sebuah rumput dengan begitu mudah tanpa sedikitpun kesulitan.

"Sayap yang rapuh, 'ucapnya datar ketika Saffier bekunya menatap sepasang sayap yang tampak terkulai digenggamanya.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

Dan kemudian sepasang sayap tersebut telah hangus terbakar dengan cepat menyisakan abu pembakaran yang terbang berhamburan keudara..

"Pergi, dan kembalilah kepada pemimpinmu, dan katakan-,,,

"Kutukan telah datang untuk menyeret para pendosa ke Neraka, 'lanjutnya kemudian, surainya terhempas kencang menyapu wajahnya, hingga menyisakan sedikit bagian dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat.

"Enghh,, arrrghh,, sial!"

"Ba-baiklah, 'dengan menahan sakit dan perih, Datenshi tersebut memutuskan untuk segera pergi, dan memberikan informasi yang didapatkan meski harus mengorbankan sepasang sayapnya.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu tetap diam, memandang Purnama malam yang bersinar terang, tampak sesosok perempuan bak bidadari yang tengah memandangnya dari atas, gaun putih bersih tanpa noda, enam pasang sayap putih yang terlihat bercahaya, dan sebuah lingkaran putih tampak bersinar diatas kepala berselimutkan surai pirang, wajah cantik nan lembut, membuat siapapun terpana.

Namun pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu tak sedikitpun terpengaruh akan kecantikan sosok perempuan yang tampak seperti malaikat tersebut.

Hatinya telah gelap untuk sekedar melihat keindahan nyata dihadapanya, dan ia tak kan pernah perduli dengan apapun yang sekiranya menyimpang dari jalan takdirnya.

,,

'Pemuda itu,, mengingatkanku denganmu,,, Lucifer-kun, 'ucap sosok perempuan bersayap itu dalam hati, dengan tatapan sendu ketika tanpa sadar bayangan wajah Lucifer yang menghiasi pandangannya.

„„

Kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut membalikkan badanya berniat pergi.

"Tunggu,, pemuda-san, 'pada akhirnya sosok perempuan tersebut mengangkat suaranya untuk mencegah langkah pemuda dibawahnya melangkah lebih jauh dari pandangannya.

 **Tap**

Langkah itu terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara lembut dari atas, ia tau perempuan tersebut tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau mau, 'ucapnya datar!

Kemudian perempuan bersayap merpati enam pasang tersebut memutuskan untuk turun.

 **Tap**

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tau siapa kau sebenarnya, mengingat aku tak merasakan Auramu dari Ras manapun, dan aku melihat dengan mudahnya kau melumpuhkan malaikat jatuh barusan?, 'ucap perempuan tersebut dengan jujur.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda itu hanya diam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terus berulang setiap kali berjumpa dengan makhluk Supranatural.

,,

"Tak ada yang harus kau ketahui, karena cepat atau lambat, makhluk seperti kalian akan segera tau, aku ada hanya untuk menghancurkan omong kosong dunia ini, 'lanjut pemuda pirang dengan lirih.

 **Deggg**

'Me-menghancurkan omong kosong dunia ini?'

'Dan,, a-apa maksudnya kutukan telah datang untuk menyeret para pendosa ke Neraka? '

 **Deggg**

'Ti-tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan-,,,'

 **Plukkk**

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuyarkan lamunan Malaikat perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Sampaikan salamku pada-NYA,, aku telah datang untuk segera memenuhi tugas"

 **Deggggg**

"D-Dia, 'ucap Gabriel dengan terbata, ternyata benar, pemuda itulah yang dimaksud sang pencipta dalam kata "Dia".

Desisan lirih dari pemuda tersebut seakan menyiksa Indra pendengaranya, sebuah ucapan yang terkandung kesakitan disetiap helai nafasnya, penuh kekosongan. Matanya hanya bisa terbelalak kedepan, tubuhnya serasa kaku untuk sekedar menoleh kearah sipemilik suara yang kini tengah berdiri sejajar disampingnya.

Bahkan Aura sucinya sebagai Malaikat serasa tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang tak berhujung, peluh dingin tampak membasuh kulit putih bersih dari salah satu Malaikat tertinggi Syurga itu ketika perlahan ia mulai merasakan desakan hawa gelap yang mencemari udara sekitarnya, bukan hanya itu, bahkan jiwanya seperti tertarik dalam kehampaan. Dan mulai membawanya kesebuah tempat entah berantah yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia melihat darah, dan ceceran bangkai ribuan manusia dihamparan tanah yang terlihat hancur, ia melihat pembantaian massal ribuan nyawa, dan netranya mampu melihat seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada dengan lubang menganga tepat dibagian jantung tengah menghabisi satu persatu manusia dengan kejam, ia tau pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri sejajar disampingnya.

Dan perlahan, mata itu telah dipenuhi cairan bening, jujur apa yang kini berada dalam pandangannya merupakan sebuah kekejaman yang tak akan pernah termaafkan.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua?, 'ucap Gabriel dengan bergetar.

Pemuda berjubah hitam itu hanya mampu terdiam sembari melihat kilasan dunia Ilusi ciptaanya tersebut, bukan ilusi, melainkan membawa seseorang masuk dalam kubangan ingatan masa lalu miliknya. Dimana ia mampu memperlihatkan kejadian lalu yang telah terlewat.

Dan perlahan kilasan-kilasan itu berubah lebih kelabu, Gabriel dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok bocah yang tengah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh banyak orang, sceane terus berganti dari satu kejadian ke kejadian lainya, kini ia melihat bocah tersebut berjalan ditengah keramaian dengan memegangi perutnya yang sedang kelaparan dengan kepala tertunduk, bukan hanya itu, disekitar bocah tersebut dipenuhi kerumunan orang yang tengah menghujat dan mencaci maki bocah kecil bersurai kuning dalam pandanganya.

Pada akhirnya Gabriel mengerti setelah kilasan-kilasan itu menunjukkan satu persatu kejadian memilukan sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut memilih membantai mereka semua dan kemudian meleburkan dunia tersebut tanpa sisa.

 **Brughh**

Gabriel jatuh berlutut ketika ia sadar didunia ini begitu banyak rahasia yang ia sendiri sebagai Malaikat tak pernah tahu.

"Hikz,, hikz,, 'tangisnya kian menggebu setelah kilasan-kilasan itu pudar dan menyisakan kegelapan disekitarnya.

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong keatas tepat pada sinar bulan Purnama. "Dunia ini begitu Indah untuk kalian yang diberikan Takdir cerah, namun,, dunia ini begitu buruk ketika seseorang diberikan takdir yang mengerikan dan menyakitkan, tergantung dimana kau berada"

"Itulah tugasku, kau dan aku jelas berbeda bukan?, kau ditakdirkan sebagai makhluk suci yang terbentuk dari Cahaya-NYA, sedangkan aku, tercipta dari ketiadaan dan kegelapan, 'ucap Naruto lirih.

"Hikzz,,, haruskah kau melakukan itu lagi?, 'tanya Gabriel kemudian.

"Yah!,,, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan,"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Pemuda tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan Malaikat bersurai pirang yang tengah jatuh bersimpuh.

"Hikss,, si-siapa namamu?, 'ucap Gabriel dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar.

 **Tap**

"Naruto, 'hanya sepatah kata itulah yang terdengar seiring tenggelamnya sosok berjubah hitam tersebut dalam kabut hitam.

Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan, hatinya tengah gundah gulana, dan jujur, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Makhluk awal yang bertugas untuk memberikan akhir bagi kehidupan, dan Gabriel akui jika sosok tersebut begitu mengerikan, malaikat tinggi sepertinya bahkan tak berkutik ketika merasakan sedikit rembesan energi kelam yang menyapa kulitnya, bahkan ia yakin jika tatapan mata pemuda bernama Naruto itu mampu membunuh dalam sekejap.

Pandanganya masih senantiasa menatap kabut hitam yang mulai pudar tersebut, tempat dimana sosok berjubah hitam bernama Naruto itu menghilang.

'Hikss, a-apa yang harus kulakukan?, 'tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ayah,,, iya,, hanya Ia yang tau tentang semua ini, 'lanjut Gabriel kemudian.

..

..

Dibawah langit yang tampak merah suram tanpa awan, terdapat berbagai macam kehidupan yang begitu beragam, diantaranya sosok makhluk bertubuh manusia dengan sayap kelelawarnya, mereka dikenal sebagai Iblis, bukan hanya itu, terdapat pula makhluk berbentuk manusia dengan sayap burung gagak hitam pekat, mereka dikenal sebagai Malaikat jatuh, sebagai buangan dari Syurga.

Kini didalam Markas pusat Grigory sedang terjadi kericuhan ketika salah satu Malaikat jatuh bernama Kamiel datang dengan sepasang sayap yang tampak berlumuran darah, mereka semua heran bagaimana bisa Malaikat yang dikenal dengan dua pasang sayap itu kini hanya memiliki sepasang sayap saja, mereka para Malaikat jatuh juga mampu melihat bagaimana raut wajah ketakutan terpancar jelas diraut wajah Malaikat tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Ra-ramiel-sama, a-ada berita buruk, 'ucap Kamiel terbata, terdengar jelas nada rintih dalam ucapan tersebut.

"Berita buruk?, 'jawab Ramiel dengan serius, ia tau, bawahanya itu baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tidak biasa.

Kamiel yang tengah berlutut hormat kini menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang pemimpin. Ia juga melihat para petinggi Malaikat jatuh lainya yang sedang ikut hadir didalam Markas.

"B-begini Ramiel-sama, ketika hamba sedang berada didunia manusia, tak sengaja hamba melihat sosok pemuda yang menurut hamba bukan pemuda biasa,"

"Jelaskan! "

"Hamba merasakan Aura mengerikan dari tubuh pemuda tersebut, lalu hamba memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, namun, pemuda itu tau, ketika hamba mencoba kabur pemuda itu lebih dulu menjerat hamba dengan rantai-rantai hitam,"

,,

"Kehh!,, dan kau kalah begitu saja, 'komen sinis Kokaibel kemudian, jujur ia benci dengan mereka yang lemah.

"Diamlah Kokaibel, biarkan Kamiel menyelesaikan penjelasannya, 'sergah Azazel dengan nada tegas, dan jujur pula Azazel benci dengan sikap rekanya tersebut yang terkesan selalu meremehkan.

"Cih! Kau lagi, 'balas Kokaibel dengan decihan tak suka.

"Lanjutkan Kamiel, 'tukas Azazel kemudian.

Ramiel dan Bellial hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat dua Jenderal yang tak pernah akur itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan ciri-ciri pemuda itu Kamiel? 'Tanya Bellial kemudian. Ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan pemuda yang dimaksudkan Kamiel.

"Baiklah Bellial-sama, pemuda itu mengenakan jubah hitam gelap, berambut pirang panjang, singkatnya pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang hamba sendiri tak tau apa, namun yang jadi masalahnya, hamba tak merasakan Aura apapun selain kegelapan dalam diri pemuda itu"

"Kegelapan? Apa maksud ucapanmu Kamiel, 'kini sang Gubernurlah yang mengangkat suaranya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ugh, begitulah Ramiel-sama,, dan pemuda itu juga yang mencabut sepasang sayapku, 'jelas Kamiel dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Hanya itu? 'Tukas Ramiel kemudian.

"Ti-tidak Ramiel-sama,, yang terakhir inilah yang hamba maksud buruk, pemuda itu menyampaikan sebuah kalimat untuk hamba sampaikan kepada anda selaku pemimpin Malaikat jatuh, 'balas Kamiel yang terdengar menggantungkan ucapanya.

Kini siapapun yang berada ditempat tersebut tengah memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kamiel,, rasa penasaran dan tertarik tentu saja membuat mereka semua ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Kamiel.

"Kutukan telah datang untuk menyeret para pendosa ke Neraka"

 **Degg**

 **Degg**

 **Deeggg**

Para petinggi Malaikat jatuh kini hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Kamiel, entah mengapa ucapan tersebut seperti pernah mereka dengar dan ucapkan beberapa hari lalu.

 _"Karena pada masanya "Dia"akan datang untuk menghukum semua ciptaanku yang membangkang"_

Kalimat itulah yang kemudian berlalu difikiran mereka, perkataan akhir dari sang pencipta kepada Lucifer beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Dan semuanya jelas menunjukkan titik Kompleks dimana hal itu mulai terkuak dengan sendirinya, terasa begitu cepat untuk mereka akan segera dihadapkan dengan sang Exsekutor.

"

 **Sreeettt**

 **Greebbbb**

"Cepat katakan dimana pemuda itu Kamiel?, 'sambar Kokaibel sembari mencengkram kerah baju Kamiel yang kini tampak ketakutan ketika salah satu Jenderal perang itu tampak tersulut amarahnya.

Disudut lain Azazel hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bodoh Kokaibel.

'Dasar bodoh, jelas-jelas Kamiel mengatakan jika pemuda itu berada didunia Manusia, 'batin Azazel kemudian.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu Kokaibel, 'ucap Bellial berusaha meredam amarah Kokaibel.

Dengan berat hati Kokaibel terpaksa melepas cengkramannya pada kerah pakaian Kamiel. Bagaimanapun Kokaibel begitu menghormati pemimpin beserta wakilnya itu.

"Cih! "

 **Brugh**

Setelah melepas cengkramanya, Kamiel tampak terjatuh lemah karena telah kehilangan banyak darah. Tampak wajahnya begitu pucat namun masih memiliki kesadaran.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar Kamiel? 'Tanya Bellial berusaha memastikan.

"Eghhh,, ha-hamba tak akan berani mengarang cerita Be-bellial-sama, 'jawab Kamiel lemah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Kau membawa informasi yang sangat penting, kerja bagus"

"Kalian berdua cepat bawa Kamiel dan berikan pertolongan, 'ucap Bellial kemudian.

"Hai/hai, 'balas dua malaikat jatuh serempak.

"Te-terimakasih Bellial-sama, 'ucap Kamiel kemudian.

,,

,,

Sebagai sosok wakil Bellial begitu bijaksana, karena itulah siapapun akan merasa begitu hormat denganya, bahkan untuk Ramiel sendiri mengakui jika Bellial adalah sosok tepat yang seharusnya memimpin Ras Datenshi, pada awalnya Ramiel tak berminat untuk menjadi sosok pemimpin, karena Bellial sendiri menolak tawaran tersebut, dengan alasan ia bukan yang pertama jatuh sebagai Datenshi, lagipula, Ramiel merupakan Malaikat kedua setelah Lucifer, disusul Michael yang ketiga, barulah Bellial yang keempat dalam jajaran awal penciptaan Ras Tenshi.

Kini ruangan tersebut tampak sepi setelah beberapa Malaikat jatuh berpangkat rendah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, lagi-lagi menyisakan mereka yang memiliki pangkat tinggi.

Ramiel yang tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tampak gelisah, entah mengapa pengakuan dari Kamiel seakan menjadi beban baginya.

 _'Pada masanya "Dia"akan datang untuk menghukum semua ciptaanku yang membangkang'_

 _'Kutukan telah datang untuk menyeret para pendosa ke Neraka'_

Dua kalimat yang sepertinya saling berkaitan itu terus terngiang difikiranya.

'Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, siapapun pemuda itu harus segera dilenyapkan, 'ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bellial,, untuk masalah ini aku serahkan padamu, pergilah kedunia Manusia bersama Azazel dan cari pemuda itu, bunuh secepatnya, 'perintahnya kepada Wakilnya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, 'balas Bellial singkat.

"Azazel,, kita pergi! 'Lanjut Bellial untuk mengkoordinasi Jenderal perang yang duduk disudut lain.

"Baiklah"

 **Wussshhhh**

Keduanya memunculkan enam pasang sayap gagaknya untuk segera terbang menuju dimensi Manusia.

Disisi lain Kokaibel tampak menunjukkan raut wajah geram ketika bukan ia yang dipilih ikut bersama Bellial untuk mencari pemuda yang dimaksudkan.

"Cih! lagi-lagi Azazel, 'ucapnya dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sedangkan petinggi Malaikat jatuh yang lain seperti Barakiel, Semhazai, Samsiel, Tamiel, tetap terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

..

..

Iris Saffier beku itu menatap pantulan wajahnya pada sebuah aliran sungai kecil didalam hutan yang jauh dari jangkauan Manusia, mengamati setiap inchi raut wajahnya yang terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya, dengan Pandangan yang senantiasa kosong, tak ada exspresi sama sekali, setelah puas mengamati pantulan wajahnya, kemudian pemuda itu mulai melepas jubah hitam yang dikenakan, lalu tampaklah kaos hitam ketat berlogo pusaran air berwarna merah dibelakang punggung dengan setelah bawahan celana Ninja berwarna hitam, itulah lambang marga kebanggaannya sebagai Generasi Uzumaki yang terakhir, generasi Klan Ninja kuat yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri, darah dalam nadinya sebagai Legacy dari dua Klan yang terakhir, Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Tampak pula lengan kanan yang berbalutkan perban putih, dan lengan kiri yang berbalutkan Simbol Tatto yang bermacam-macam, kemudian pemuda tersebut ikut melepas pakaian atasnya yang berupa kaos ketat warna hitam, dan tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang membuat siapapun enggan berpaling. Dibalik balutan kaos hitam ketat barusan nyatanya tersimpan sesuatu yang tampak menyedihkan, lubang bulat sempurna itu selalu bertengger diam dibelahan dada kirinya, lubang yang tak akan pernah tertutup sampai kapanpun. Hal itu ditambah dengan berbagai macam segel Tatto yang tampak memenuhi tubuh kekar pemuda berusia 23 tahun secara fisik, jiwa hitam yang telah berumur entah berapa juta tahun itu menyatu dengan jiwanya, "Dia"adalah pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu adalah "Dia", dengan ingatan yang menjadi satu namun dengan kesadaran yang berbeda.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Byuuurrrrrrr**

Pemuda itu melompat tinggi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam aliran sungai yang sedari tadi menjadi cermin kaca untuknya.

Saat itu pula, lelah dan penatnya sejauh ini terasa hilang begitu saja tatkala dinginya air tersebut menyentuh setiap permukaan pori-pori kulitnya. Inilah yang ia inginkan setelah melakukan Exsekusi kehidupan tempatnya berasal dan perjalanan jauh melintas Dimensi, berendam di air untuk sekedar melakukan kebiasaan lamanya dulu sebagai manusia.

 **Byuuurrr**

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri didalam air Naruto kembali muncul kepermukaan dengan surai pirang yang tampak basah tak beraturan, sekilas anting hitam ditelinga kirinya tampak berkilat. Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu entah mengapa enggan juga untuk terbuka, mungkin pemuda tersebut mencoba merasakan sensasi kesegaran yang ia rasakan saat ini, entah sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan kebiasaanya sebagai Manusia seperti mandi, makan, dan tidur, hal pokok yang merupakan kebutuhan utama Manusia.

Beberapa lama kemudian Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasakan kehadiran sesuatu. Dan kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan.

'Dua Aura yang sama seperti Malaikat kotor tadi malam, 'gumamnya dalam hati, namun pancaran Energi yang dirasakan terasa jauh lebih besar dari Malaikat jatuh yang tadi malam ia tangkap basah.

 **'Khukhukhu,,, aku rasa kehadiranmu didunia ini sudah mulai terkenal, pertama kau mengganggu si merah bodoh itu,, lalu bertemu langsung dengan Raja Iblis Satan, semalam kau langsung bertemu dengan salah satu satu Malaikat tertinggi Syurga, dan sekarang,, aku yakin pemimpin dari Gagak itu langsung bertindak setelah anggotanya menyampaikan pesan yang kau ucapkan,** 'rubah hitam kelam itulah yang selalu menjadi rekan dan teman berbicaranya dalam kondisi macam apapun.

'Aku tak perduli,,, bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu, hanya saja ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membinasakan mereka semua, jadi,,, kita ikuti saja Alur kehidupan dunia ini, meski jujur itu membuatku muak,, tapi,,, apa yang bisa kulakukan Kurama, Ia pasti akan datang untuk merajamku kembali ke Neraka jika berusaha memulainya lebih awal, 'balas Naruto dalam hati!

 **'Yah!,,, aku tahu itu,,, bagaimanapun kau hanyalah memenuhi tugas dari-NYA yang lebih berkuasa atas dunia ini, jadi,, tak ada salahnya kita menikmati pertempuran didunia ini hingga masanya tiba'**

'Hah!,, sepertinya kau benar,, percuma saja kembali memberontak, '

 **'Khukhukhuu,, sepertinya dua Aura itu mulai semakin mendekat,** 'lanjut sang Rubah hitam kemudian.

'Begitulah! '

Setelah Aura yang dirasakanya semakin mendekat, pemuda tersebut menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, dan tampaklah dua gagak hitam dengan masing-masing memiliki enam pasang sayap lebar tengah melayang diudara sembari menatapnya tajam.

„„

„„

"Bellial,, apa kau yakin jika pemuda itu yang Kamiel maksud? 'Tanya Azazel mencoba memastikan.

"Gunakan Insting bertarungmu Azazel, dan kau akan merasakan betapa berbahayanya pemuda itu setelah kau merasakan samar-samar dua Aura besar dan begitu hitam didalam tubuhnya, 'balas Bellial sembari terus mengamati pemuda yang hanya terlihat kepalanya dikarenakan seluruh anggota tubuh pemuda tersebut berada didalam air.

Sesuai perkataan Bellial,, Azazel terkejut seketika saat apa yang diucapkan Bellial barusan benar adanya, Azazel merasakan dua Energi besar, sangat-sangat besar dari dalam diri pemuda tersebut.

'E-energi yang mengerikan, 'tukasnya dalam hati.

"Kau benar Bellial,, kita harus hati-hati,, sepertinya informasi yang dikatakan Kamiel benar adanya"

"Yah! Pemuda berambut pirang, dengan Aura yang dipenuhi kegelapan pekat,, tidak salah lagi!"

„„

Perlahan namun pasti tubuh itu mulai terangkat keatas,, terlihat mulai dari leher, dada, pinggang, hingga Kaki itu kini tengah menapak diatas permukaan arus Air sungai, hawa panas kemudian keluar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut mengeringkan seketika celana hitamnya yang basah oleh air.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh itu kembali terlihat bersih dan berkilat, menunjukkan segel-segel hitam disekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua Datenshi tersebut kembali terkejut ketika dalam pandanganya disajikan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat, dimana mereka melihat sebuah lubang bulat menganga tepat di jantung pemuda tersebut, bersamaan dengan tubuh kekar berbalutkan Tatto-tatto hitam.

'Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya,, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa hidup tanpa jantung, 'ucap Bellial dalam hati.

'Bukan Aura nya saja yang mengerikan, melainkan fisik tubuh pemuda itu juga terlihat menyeramkan!, 'malaikat jatuh berponi pirang itu mengungkapkan keterkejutannya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tetap diam,, kemudian menekukkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, menghasilkan bunyi khas pergeseran tulang-tulang yang kaku,, dan perlahan,, sudut kiri bibir pemuda itu tertarik kebelakang, menampakkan sebuah seringai dingin yang mengandung hawa jahat yang begitu kental..

 **Wushhh**

Kedua pasang mata yang sedang melayang diudara itu hanya mampu terbelalak lebar ketika pemuda tersebut bergerak dengan cepat.

 **Sreetttt**

'A-apa,,, sialll! '

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

Pemuda tersebut muncul tepat dihadapan sang wakil Malaikat jatuh bersama dengan sebuah kepalan tangah yang dilesatkan, namun jangan remehkan kemampuan dari Wakil Gubernur Datenshi tersebut. Pukulan dari pemuda itu berhasil diBlokir Bellial dengan kedua lengan yang disilangkan tepat sebelum pukulan tersebut mengenai dadanya. Namun,, meskipun begitu kekuatan pukulan yang dihasilkan menyebabkan Bellial terhempas kebelakang beberapa meter.

'Kecepatan dan pukulanya sangat berbahaya, 'batin Bellial yang mencoba mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Azazel,, waspadalah, 'peringat Bellial kepada salah satu Jendral perang yang tampak terkejut.

Seketika itu Azazel tersentak kaget dan langsung bergegas terbang menjauh untuk menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Seulas senyum tampak tercipta disudut bibirnya ketika melihat lawanya memiliki Reflek yang cukup memuaskan. Baginya ini merupakan sebuah sabutan hangat atas kedatanganya didunia ini. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan lawan yang kemampuanya cukup jauh diatas Kage.

"Bocah-bocah Syurga yang telah jatuh, 'gumamnya kemudian! Menatap lawanya yang bersurai hitam legam yang tidak lain adalah Bellial, dan itu cukup mengingatkannya dengan Mantan sahabatnya di Elemental Nation, yakni "Uchiha Sasuke"

Sedangkan Bellial tetap tenang tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut, matanya memandang datar pemuda yang kini berada beberapa meter darinya. Dan misinya adalah membunuh pemuda tersebut meski ia sendiri ragu dapat melakukanya, karena ia yakin seratus persen jika pemuda itulah yang mengartikan kata "Dia"sejauh ini. Disisi lain Azazel berusaha untuk meningkatkan Insting dan kewaspadaannya.

"Jadi,,, kau sang Exsekutor itu? 'Ucap Bellial datar!

„„

"Kau sudah tau jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, 'balas Naruto dengan sinar kekosongan diraut wajahnya.

'Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi sekilas pemuda itu mengingatkanku dengan Lucifer, 'lanjut Bellial dalam hati ketika ia baru sadar jika pemuda tersebut mirip Raja Iblis Satan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?, 'bukan Belial yang berucap melainkan Azazel yang sedari awal terdiam.

,,

"Haruskah aku menjawab? 'Bukan jawaban yang diberikan melainkan pertanyaan balik kepada Malaikat jatuh berponi pirang tersebut. "Aku datang sesuai takdirku, dan kalian semua adalah bagian dari takdir hitam yang kubawa"

"Apa maksudmu?, 'lanjut Azazel tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja,,, bukankah tujuan kalian kemari untuk membunuhku,, lalu,,, tunggu apalagi? "

"Cihh! Sombong sekali kau,, 'balas Azazel geram.

Sedangkan Bellial tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya, namun perlahan Aura suci yang ternoda terasa begitu pekat disekitar wakil Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tersebut, begitu pula dengan Azazel yang ikut meledakkan Aura sucinya sebagai mantan Malaikat.

 **Wussshhhhh**

Semakin bergejolak ketika Aura suci tersebut bercampur Killing Intens yang begitu besar.

Naruto hanya menatap datar hal itu, berbeda dengan Iblis, sebagai lambang kegelapan ia tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan Aura suci pekat yang menyapa kulitnya.

'Elemen cahaya ya!, 'gumamnya dalan hati.

'Heemm, sudah saatnya Existensimu kembali bangkit dari kenangan,, Juubi'

 **'Khukhukhuu,, dan mari kita tunjukkan Legenda kita pada dunia terkutuk ini,, Naruto,** 'sahut Rubah hitam ekor-10 tersebut, mata merah itu menyala dengan terang, disertai gigi-gigi runcing yang kembali dipertontonkan.

 **Wussshhhhhhhhh**

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto mulai melepaskan tekanan Chakra hitam Juubi, seakan menciptakan kobaran aura yang bergejolak disekelilingnya, surai pirang itu kembali bergerak liar ketika tekanan angin kencang mulai datang silih berganti, suasana yang sebelumnya didominasi Energi cahaya seakan tenggelam begitu saja dalam kegelapan.

 **Wushhhhhh**

 **Duaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Penghujungnya tekanan Chakra hitam itu meledak dahsyat, mementalkan apapun disekitarnya termasuk Azazel dan Bellial yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Seluruh makhluk didunia itu bergetar ketika merasakan Aura gelap yang meledak secara tiba-tiba, Manusia yang tak pernah mengerti mulai berjatuhan pingsan satu persatu, mereka para Monster, kaum siluman, dan Ras Youkai tercengang ketika merasakan ledakan Chakra hitam dari Legenda Youkai pertama yang telah lama menghilang ditelan peradaban.

,,

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, tekanan Aura ini-,,

"Kau benar,, Aura dari sang Legenda Youkai pertama"

"Yah tidak salah lagi"

 **Brugh**

 **Brugh**

 **Brughh**

 **"Juubi no Ookami"**

Mereka dari Ras Youkai, Monster, dan siluman langsung berlutut hormat untuk menyambut kehadiran sang Legenda, bagaimanapun Youkai pertama itulah yang mereka tunggu sebagai pemimpin.

...

...

Dari angkasa yang tinggi, terlihat tiga buah benda yang meluncur cepat kebawah, entah berupa apa ketiga benda tersebut

"Uwooooooooooooooooooohh"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **Brughhh**

"Itttaiii,,, ughh sialll sakit sekali"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Konohamaru?, 'sebuah pertanyaan datar untuk keadaan yang kurang tepat.

"Ughh,, yah! Aku baik-baik saja, 'jawabnya jengkel,, sudah jelas-jelas ia melakukan pendaratan yang salah dan tentunya cukup menyakitkan.

"Baguskah kalau begitu, 'lanjut Gaara kemudian.

 **Twichh**

 **Twichh**

Muncul perempatan dikening bocah bersurai hitam kecoklatan tersebut ketika mendengar jawaban enteng dari Gaara dan tatapan bosan dari Toneri, apa mereka berdua buta?

"Cih,, kenapa juga aku harus ikut bersama orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, 'gerutunya kemudian.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal bodoh,, kita memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting saat ini"

"Heeemm Gaara benar,, melihat tempat ini, sepertinya kita tidak lagi berada didunia Rikudou, 'ungkap Toneri setelah netranya mengamati keadaan sekitar, tampak hanya terlihat kekosongan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Eeeehhh,, bukan lagi didunia Shinobi? 'Balas Konohamaru dengan tampang bodohnya, matanya nampak berkedip berulang dengan mulut menganga.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu Toneri? 'Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Robekan Dimensi yang dibuat pemuda berambut pirang itu,, tidak mungkin ia mengirim kita kesudut lain didunia Shinobi,, melihat tempat ini sudah memiliki suasana yang berbeda.

"Jika begitu mari kita cari tau mengenai dunia ini"

"Itu memang yang harus kita lakukan,"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continue.**

„„

„„

„„

 **"Yo! Selamat malam sahabatku semuanya,, semoga selalu dalam lindungan Allah SWT dimanapun para sahabat semuanya berada,, Amiiiin!**

 **"Pertama-tama tak hentinya Kidz ucapkan salam terimakasih untuk para Reader yang senantiasa menantikan kehadiran Story ini lagi dilayar kaca sahabat semuanya, disini Kidz sudah kembali bersama Chapter 9 untuk menghiasi malam minggu sahabat yang mungkin beberapa diantaranya ada yang kelabu seperti Kidz pribadi,, heheheee,, "Just Kidding sobat"**

 **"Oke mungkin banyak dari para sahabat yang ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenak fikiran Sahabat semuanya, untuk sesi kali ini Kidz akan mencoba On untuk setidaknya menjawab kegundahan ataupun kebingungan Readers semuanya sejauh ini,, ungkapkan saja jika memang sahabat berkenan, bisa PM atau Review, Kidz akan mencoba menjawab semampunya untuk setidaknya mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan ataupun ketidaksempurnaan Story ciptaan Kidz ini"**

 **"Dan satu hal telah terungkap dimana Tiga Makhluk yang sejak awal dikaitkan adalah Tiga Dewa Naga Superrior di dunia DxD, mungkin sudah pada bisa nebak. Semua akan terungkap secara perlahan seiring berjalanya waktu. Sedikit bocoran,, dipenghujung akhir nanti akan ada 1 lawan yang bisa dikatakan setara dengan wujud kutukan Naruto yang dimana Kidz menamakannya "Drago". Siapakah itu?,, mungkin Reader-san bisa menerka-nerka siapakah yang akan menjadi lawan seimbang dari "Naruto/Drago".**

 **"Nah,, untuk tiga bocah tidak jelas itu,, tenang saja,, Kidz akan memulai debut mereka ketika sudah masuk Arc. kedua didunia DxD dimana nanti Kidz akan membuat mereka lebih menonjol, bukan hanya sekedar figuran yang hanya muncul sesaat, untuk sementara ini Kidz masih ingin berfokus pada tokoh utama kita, dimana Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan Existensinya dan menciptakan Legenda yang akan terus diingat Ras manapun"**

 **"Kidz mohon maaf sebelumnya jika ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan dihati Reader-san semuanya mengenai Story ini, sekali lagi Kidz tekankan jika Kidz diFfn masihlah hijau,, belum ada satu tahun Kidz berkecimbung didunia Ffn, jadi,, sekali lagi Kidz dengan sangat rendah hati memohon maaf jika apa yang Kidz hadirkan tidaklah enak dibaca atau mungkin kurang pantas"**

 **"Yang terakhir,, Kidz ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk para sahabat yang sudah Review,, Faf, and Follow Story ini,, antusias kalian akan selalu jadi penyemangat untuk Kidz terus berkarya untuk menamatkan Story ini"**

 **"Sekian Ocehan malam dari saya,, kurang lebihnya bisa ditanyakan langsung dikolom Review"**

 **"Terimakasih"**

 **By : Billy-kidz Indieband Kuthetoeban. [Akun facebook saya]**

„„

 **Kidz-Boy Everything.**

 **Loug On...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi, and Friendship.**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertimu takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawamu pada kekosongan dan kegelapan"**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, Hancur, Jelek, FullTypo, OverPower, Dark-Immortal, Brutal, Hard dll.**

„

„

 **Point of View [Naruto]**

 **,,**

 **"Aku melihat mereka tertawa dengan lebar, mereka bercanda dengan riang, melepaskan Exspresi lepas tanpa beban, raut bahagia tanpa sedikitpun ada kesedihan, pada saat itu,, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut,, apa yang kulihat selalu membawaku pada masa-masa sulit yang telah kucoba kubur dalam-dalam, ingatan pedih tentang bagaimana perjalananku dimulai"**

 **"Semuanya kembali hitam, dan tak ada cahaya, hatiku mengatakan,, 'Aku bukanlah Siapa-siapa didunia ini, siapapun tak akan menerima keberadaanku, karena mereka para makhluk akan selalu menganggapku ketiadaan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada, seandainya mereka tau bagaimana tubuh ini merintih setiap kali membasahi tangan ini dengan darah, mungkin mereka akan mengerti yang kurasakan"**

 **"Waktu terus berjalan untuk menuju masanya, silih berganti bersamaan dengan pergantian hari, mereka akan tua dan rapuh, lalu mati dengan sendirinya termakan usia, namun tidak denganku,, sampai kapanpun tubuh ini akan tetap begini adanya, takkan pernah berubah, atau bahkan menua, aku tak diizinkan tertidur dalam keabadian, melainkan untuk terus hidup dalam keabadian, sebagai pengawal dunia yang dipenuhi kebusukan ini"**

 **"Saat seperti ini,, aku teringat dengannya, manusia yang dulu mengajarkanku arti kehidupan, meski jika ingin aku mampu membangkitkannya, membangkitkan mereka yang kukehendaki dari kematian, tapi,, sudah cukup,, lagi-lagi pada masanya ia akan mati, hanya aku makhluk yang diberi berkah sekaligus kutukan ini"**

 **"Terimakasih pernah mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi sejati,, ajaranmu akan selalu kuingat, meski kini aku bukan lagi seorang Shinobi, bukan lagi sosok Ninja yang berada jalan putih untuk menciptakan perdamaian"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Story.**

,,

,,

 **Flashback On.**

Kehampaan,, disitulah semuanya berawal, tak ada kehidupan, dan tak ada apa-apa selain kekosongan, hitam, adalah warna awal sebelum matahari terbentuk, seiring berjalannya waktu, tuhan mulai menciptakan penghuni untuk dunia yang Ia ciptakan, matahari mulai bersinar menerangi dunia yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam, disitu pula mulai muncul kehidupan secara perlahan ketika tuhan menghendakinya, tumbuhan mulai bermunculan di Dimensi tersebut, uniknya sang pencipta tak hanya menciptakan satu dunia, melainkan beragam.

Disudut lain, sang pencipta memandang diam apa yang kini berada dihadapanya, Aura hitam mulai berkumpul dari setiap sudut dunia, berpusat pada satu tempat, terus menerus Aura hitam itu berkumpul, perlahan mulai membentuk sebuah wujud, mulai dari hujung kaki, terus naik, terbentuklah badan, lengan,, dan kemudian leher,, identik dengan manusia memang, namun, dari situlah, "Dia"hadir, kepala itu nampak berbeda, hanya tampak tulang tengkorak, dengan tanduk yang perlahan tumbuh memanjang mencuat kedepan.

 **Wushhhhhhh**

 **Bommmmmmmm**

Seketika itu ledakan maha dasyat serasa menggelegar ketika makhluk itu terbentuk dalam ketidaksempurnaan.

Alam semesta yang baru saja terbentuk itu terguncang hebat dengan kehadirannya.

Sang pencipta hanya terdiam menyaksikan sendiri Makhluk tersebut bangkit dari seluruh Energi Negatif alam semesta, bahkan Energi Negatifnya ikut tertarik keluar menyatu dalam diri sosok tersebut.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia kehendaki telah bangkit, namun Ia tau,, dan Ia maha tahu, walau bagaimanapun ia Sang pencipta dan mengetahui seluruh rahasia dunia beserta isinya, meski Ia tak pernah menghendaki, namun, Ia mengerti, mengapa dan kenapa Makhluk itu harus ada.

,,

 **[Khakhakhaaaaa,,,, khakhakhaaaaa]** „'tawa gila itu terdengar menggelegar dalam kehampaan.

Perlahan namun pasti, asap tebal yang menutupi pandangan mulai sirna, menunjukkan perawakan kokoh penuh Tatto, sebuah celana hitam tampak membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, rahang yang dipenuhi taring itu terus tertawa gila, tak memperdulikan sang pencipta yang menatapnya disebrang.

,,

 **[Sudahkah kau mengerti apa tujuanmu harus ada wahai jiwa yang terkutuk "Drago"?],,** 'ucap sang pencipta kemudian.

Dan perlahan tawa itu berhenti saat itu juga ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar Agung mengisi pendengarannya.

 **[Keh,,, siapa kau?],** 'tanya sosok bertubuh manusia berkepala tengkorak yang dimana Kami-sama memanggilnya "Drago".

 **[Akulah yang menciptakan semua ini, dunia beserta isinya, wahai makhluk hitam dari ketiadaan]**

 **[Khakhakhaaa, jadi,, kau yang menciptakanku juga?]** 'lanjut "Drago"sembari menatap cahaya putih terang agak jauh darinya.

 **[Tidak,,, kau tak pernah kuciptakan, dan tak ada yang pernah menciptakan makhluk sepertimu]**

Mendengar jawaban tersebut tak ayal membuat "Drago"terdiam.

 **'[Tak pernah diciptakan?]** 'tanyanya dalam hati.

 **[Lalu,, bagaimana bisa aku harus ada didunia ini?]**

 **,,**

 **[Keinginan dunia,,,, kau ada karena keinginan dunia itu sendiri, mereka memberikan seluruh Energi Negatif itu untuk membentukmu]**

 **,,**

 **[Lalu,, untuk apa makhluk sepertiku harus ada, bukankah kau sebagai sang pencipta tak pernah menghendakinya?]**

„

 **[Mungkin memang aku sendiri tak pernah menghendaki kehadiranmu dinunia ini, namun ada hal penting tentang itu]**

 **[Kau adalah Elemen penting bagi kehidupan, pada masanya, kau akan menjadi pengakhir alam semesta, itulah mengapa kau harus ada, bersamaan dengan kehadiranmu, aku memberikan takdir ini]**

Sosok tersebut tetap terdiam, memikirkan perkataan dari sang pencipta, ia sendiri tak pernah tau untuk apa ia harus ada, dan sosok dihadapannya mengatakan tentang tujuanya harus berada pada dunia ini.

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,, bukankah kau sebagai pencipta bisa melakukanya, mengapa harus aku?]**

 **,,**

 **["Drago",,, kau akan mengerti seiring berjalannya waktu mengapa aku harus memilihmu, jadi,, terimalah takdir yang kuberikan]**

 **,,**

 **[Begitu,, lalu,, apa yang kudapatkan setelah itu?]**

„

 **[Kebebasan,, kau akan terbebas dari belenggu hitam dunia ini, kau akan kembali pada ketiadaan, sebagaimana kau tak pernah ada, kau akan terhapuskan dan kembali pada kekosongan dan kegelapan, bukankah kau sendiri tak pernah menghendaki dirimu harus ada, wahai jiwa yang terkutuk "Drago"]**

„

 **[Khakhakhaaa, menarik, sangat menarik,, baiklah,,, aku menerimanya]**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Flashback Off.**

 **..**

 **..**

Dunia semakin terasa sesak akibat pancaran Energi hitam yang dimana mereka bangsa Youkai menyebutnya Chakra, sebuah Energi khas mereka makhluk berekor. Mereka yang sebelumnya tertindas oleh kaum dua Fraksi akhirat, keluar dari sarang persembunyian mereka dengan kilat kebahagiaan,, akhirnya,, akhirnya kaum mereka akan menjadi Ras yang ditakuti, Ras mereka akan bangkit dari keterpurukan penindasan selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Mereka berseru dengan serempak, menyambut Sang Legenda yang telah mengobarkan tekanan kekuatanya sebagai pemimpin Ras pertama yang mengisi kekosongan bumi.

Tiga Fraksi Akhirat hanya bisa terbelalak lebar, bagaimana mungkin ada energi Youkai sebesar dan sehitam ini,, hanya satu kemungkinan, sang Legenda makhluk buas berekor-10 telah kembali dari pengembaraannya.

Ras lain seperti Vampir, Naga, dan Dewa serasa menelan kasar ludah mereka ketika dengan jelas mereka merasakan pancaran energi hitam yang meledak dasyat seakan mengabarkan kedatanganya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan,, mereka tau energi ini berada pada Ras Youkai yang selama ini mereka jadikan ternak seperti manusia.

,,

Melayang diudara kosong dengan Aura hitam kemerahan yang melambai-lambai, kobaran itu terus melecut ganas, memberikan kesan horror dan teror bagi makhluk manapun, termasuk kedua Malaikat jatuh yang berusaha melindungi tubuh mereka dari gempuran energi kegelapan dengan Aura suci yang terus mereka pompa keluar untuk menahan Radiasi.

Peluh dingin membasahi raut muka Bellial dan Azazel, sungguh,, sungguh mereka tau betapa berbahayanya pemuda tersebut, hanya dengan ledakan energi telah membuat mereka terhempas jauh,, gelombang ledakan Aura barusan seakan menyapu daratan tempat sekitar, pepohonan tumbang,, seperti baru saja diterjang badai.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa menit, akhirnya ledakan energi itu mulai turun secara perlahan, langit kembali cerah setelah beberapa saat lalu terasa menggelap. Angin mulai kembali bertiup dengan irama normal, menyisakan seorang pemuda yang berdiri melayang dengan gagah, tenang, dengan tatapan kehampaan dan kekosongan yang tak pernah luntur.

Jauh dihadapanya terlihat dua makhluk bersayap gagak tengah memandangnya tajam.

,,

"Sepertinya presentase keberhasilan kita semakin tipis Bellial, 'ungkap Azazel mencoba untuk mengendalikan ketenangannya kembali.

"Yahh!,,, aku juga tak menyangka jika makhluk berekor-10 itu tersegel dalam diri pemuda itu, dan Energi barusan adalah satu dari dua energi hitam yang bersarang didalam tubuhnya, 'jawab Bellial dengan raut wajah yang terpancar keseriusan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan pemuda itu, 'lanjut Azazel pesimis, bahkan ia merasa sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

"Azazel,, kita pergi meninggalkan Markas membawa satu tujuan, ini demi masa depan Ras kita yang terbuang dari Syurga, jadi,,, lupakan ketakutanmu,, jika tidak,, kau bisa kembali ke markas sekarang, Jenderal,, 'balas Bellial datar, menyerah ataupun melarikan diri bukanlah gayanya.

Seketika itu Azazel terdiam sesaat,, ia Dilema dengan pilihan yang sulit, mentalnya telah dihancurkan begitu saja oleh ledakan Aura hitam barusan, maju pasti mati, kembali akan terkesan memalukan, ia bukan juga karakter yang akan meninggalkan sahabatnya disaat apapun. Dengan itu ia putuskan.

"Baiklah,, aku akan terus bertempur bersamamu, aku adalah jenderal perang Datenshi, dan aku akan membuktikan itu"

Tak ada exspresi yang harus Bellial tunjukkan, saat ini ia telah berada pada mode perang antara hidup dan mati.

"Persiapkan dirimu,, Jenderal,, ini tak akan mudah, 'lanjut Bellial kemudian.

"Kapanpun,, Bellial, 'balas Azazel mantap.

Disisi lain entah mengapa Naruto merasa cukup tertarik ketika dihadapkan sebuah Ikatan Solidaritas persahabatan, dan itu cukup mengingatkanya kepada rekan-rekan yang telah berpisah takdir denganya, rekan-rekan yang pada akhirnya menghianatinya, dan kemudian tersisa dua rekan yang masih bersedia untuk bersamanya.

,,

 **Wushh**

 **Wushh**

Kemudian, terciptalah dua buah tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan digenggaman kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut. Terasa pancaran Aura suci yang begitu kental.

Dengan itu Bellial dan Azazel menatap tajam pemuda yang melayang jauh disebrang pandangannya.

"Matilah kau bedebah,, 'ucap Azazel sembari melemparkan tombak digenggamanya dengan kuat.

 **Wushhhhh**

Tombak berwarna putih bersinar khas cahaya itu melesat dengan sangat-sangat cepat bak sebuah Bintang jatuh. Menuju satu titik dimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu berada.

,,

Biru Saffier itu memandang datar sebuah tombak yang merangsek cepat kearahnya, ia tetap diam, tanpa sedikitpun berniat menghindar.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

 **Duaaaarrrrr**

Seketika itu Ligh Spear yang hendak mengenainya terpental dan hancur tatkala Naruto mengibaskan lengan kekarnya. Seakan hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti, menurutnya, Serangan tersebut masih terlalu lambat, sehingga mudah diantisipasi ataupun dihindari.

,,

Terkejut, begitulah yang Azazel rasakan,, seranganya bahkan dimentahkan begitu saja. "Ti-tidak bisa dipercaya, "Dia" mementalkanya seperti sebuah mainan, 'racaunya tanpa sadar.

Sedangkan Bellial tetap terdiam, sudah ia duga jika serangan amatir tersebut tidak akan berguna untuk menghadapi lawan tangguh dihadapannya. Tombak cahaya yang ia pegang perlahan memudar dan hilang begitu saja.

'Sudah kuduga serangan seperti ini tak akan berguna, tipe petarung semua jarak, sikap yang penuh ketenangan, pengendalian emosi yang sempurna, kekuatan fisik yang melampui makhluk Supranatural, makhluk apa sebenarnya pemuda itu,'

'Dan jika pemuda itu tak memiliki jantung, lalu,, dimana aku bisa menemukan titik vital kelemahannya? 'Koreksi Bellial dalam hati, dalam diam ia mencoba mencari titik lemah dimana ia bisa menemukan celah, namun Nihil, pemikiranya seakan berhenti ditengah jalan, sikap pemuda tersebut seperti telah banyak mengalamani pertarungan antara hidup dan mati, hingga semua sifat dan pembawaanya, benar-benar menunjukkan karakter petarung sempurna dimana semua Skill dan keunggulan berada dalam diri pemuda tersebut.

Keahlian dalam menganalisa, mungkin itulah kemampuan yang begitu menonjol dari sosok wakil Gubernur tersebut.

 **Change sceane.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkah kaki itu terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, melewati setiap sudut tempat yang begitu megah dengan tiang-tiang raksasa yang bediri kokoh, terpancar jelas raut wajah sendu dari Malaikat perempuan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Malaikat terindah dengan enam pasang sayap tersebut berhenti ketika dihadapanya tampak sebuah singgasana dengan pendar cahaya yang begitu putih dan terang. Ia lah sang kehendak, yang berkuasa atas tahta dunia kehidupan dan kematian,, yang mencakup seluruh alam semesta dari berbagai macam dimensi yang ada.

 **Tap**

Pada saat itu,, Gabriel langsung berlutut hormat, tunduk, tanpa berani menatap pendar putih terang tersebut, bagaimanapun, ia takkan mampu untuk sekedar menatap cahaya itu.

Bibir ranum itu masih terkunci rapat, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan gerakan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

„

 **[Katakan saja,, wahai malaikat yang mengajarkan Manusia untuk selalu berbuat kebaikan]** 'pada akhirnya sang pencipta lah yang bersuara, meskipun Ia maha tahu, akan tetapi Ia selalu memberikan ciptaanya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu semakin menunduk ketika mendengar langsung izin dari sang pencipta.

"A-ayah,,, ke-kenapa, kenapa engkau harus menciptakan makhluk sepertinya,, mengapa "Dia"harus ada? 'Dengan nada bergetar, Gabriel memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang yang ia coba ungkapkan. Yah! Semua tentangnya, makhluk awal yang suatu ketika akan membawa dunia pada kekosongan.

 **[Wahai ciptaanku Gabriel,,, percayalah, banyak hal yang tak akan pernah kau mengerti, "Dia"yang akan selalu mewakili kegelapan, jiwanya akan selalu menembus batas, dan tak ada siapapun yang mampu menghentikanya untuk menyelesaikan takdirnya]**

"Ta-tapi ayah,,, s-siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? 'Satu yang ingin benar-benar ia ketahui, siapa dan darimana pemuda itu berasal.

 **[Raga itu pernah hidup dan tinggal dibelahan Dimensi lain, Dimensi kehidupan bagi para Ninja, tempat dimana aku mengutuk Monster kegelapan Mekkai, sesuai takdirnya, "Dia"telah melakukan tugasnya sebagai Exsekutor dan penghancur abadi]**

Kepala bersurai pirang itu makin tertunduk setelah mendengar jawaban langsung sang pencipta, ternyata apa yang ia lihat dalam ingatan pemuda tersebut merupakan sebuah kebenaran yang tak akan bisa terbantahkan, "Dia"nyata, dan akan tetap berdiri untuk menyelesaikan kutukan dan takdir.

"Ta-tapi,, apakah takdir itu tak bisa dihentikan Ayah, aku tak tega jika harus melihat kehancuran dunia ini nanti ditangan yang sama, pemuda itu sudah menanggung banyak beban, aku melihat semuanya, pemuda itu kesakitan, dan merintih dalam hati setiap mencabut satu persatu nyawa ciptaanmu"

Disaat itu,, tak ada yang mampu untuk melihat perwujudan langsung sang pencipta, jika mereka mampu, mungkin Gabriel akan melihat sebuah senyum dari-NYA.

 **[Gabriel,, hatimu begitu suci untuk melihat penderitaan makhluk lain, kau akan tersenyum ketika melihat mereka bahagia, dan kau akan menangis ketika melihat ciptaanku yang lain menderita, kau kuciptakan sebagai lambang kesucian hati dan kasih sayang, tapi,, ketahuilah Gabriel,, hitam sendirilah yang memilih pemuda itu, meski pemuda itu tak pernah ingin, namun,, pemuda itu telah merelakan jiwanya dengan sepenuh hati, pemuda itu pernah jatuh dititik terendah dimana siapapun enggan untuk bangkit kembali, kekecewaannya pada takdir yang kuberikan membuatnya bangkit dari sisi putih menuju sisi hitam, semua selalu berjalan pada takdirnya masing-masing, sebagaimana dulu aku mengusir Lucifer]**

 **[Mereka hampir sama,, mereka ibaratkan Cahaya matahari yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan, perbedaanya, pemuda itu melakukanya semata-mata atas nama keadilan]**

Gabriel hanya bisa terdiam tatkala ingatanya membawanya pada malaikat pertama bersurai perak panjang yang tak lain adalah Lucifer, dan kemudian bayangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali datang begitu saja memasuki ingatanya, yah!, sekilas terlihat persamaan, namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat lebih dingin, setiap tatapan matanya seakan menusuk, dipenuhi hawa jahat yang begitu kental.

"Baiklah Ayah, aku mengerti, aku yakin apapun itu adalah yang terbaik, dan tak ada yang lebih tau dari pada Engkau didunia ini, 'jawab Gabriel kemudian, setidaknya hanya kepasrahan dirilah yang bisa ia lakukan, lagi-lagi semua akan berjalan atas takdirnya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih telah mendengarkanku Ayah, hamba mohon undur diri, 'kemudian Malaikat bersurai pirang itu membentangkan ke-Enam pasang sayapnya, melenggang pergi dari hadapan sang pencipta.

 **[Sebentar lagi,, kau akan memulai peranmu, "Drago",, akan tiba masanya aku menyerahkan nasip dunia ini kepadamu,, wahai Makhluk yang melambangkan ketiadaan]**

…

…

Kini terlihat pemandangan terang dimana dari langit turun ribuan tombak cahaya menuju satu titik dimana sesosok pemuda telanjang dada melayang dengan tenang, seperti sebuah hujan, tombak-tombak itu terus meluncur deras kebawah.

Saffier beku itu menengadah keatas, matanya nampak sayu menyaksikan fenomena tersebut, semakin dekat dan terus mendekat hingga mencapai jarak yang tak memungkinkan siapapun untuk lari ataupun menghindar.

Kemudian, Naruto memejamkan pelan kelopak matanya.

 **[Sora ni Oboreru]**

 **Wusshhhh**

 **Duaaaarrrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan energi cukup besar kembali meledak dari dalam tubuh Naruto bersamaan dengan hujan tombak cahaya yang menghujam titik sekitar pemuda tersebut.

,,

Keduanya terhenyak sesaat ketika debuman keras bercampur hempasan energi merengkuh tubuh mereka, Bellial diam mengamati keadaan.

'Ledakan Energinya terasa berbeda, bukan Energi Youkai lagi,, pemuda itu benar-benar menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan, inikah sosok yang akan menghukum kami semua para pendosa Ayah, 'gumam Bellial dalam hati.

"Azazel, tetap waspada, 'peringat Bellial kemudian.

"Tenang saja Bellial,, kuyakin serangan itu telah menghancurkan tubuh pemuda itu tanpa sisa, 'tukas Azazel kemudian, entah bagaimana ia merasa yakin jika seranganya mampu membinasakan pemuda tersebut.

 **Sretttttt**

 **Degggggg**

'Ti-tidak mungkin'

Wajah kosong itu kini tepat berada di hadapanya.

 **Grebbbbbbb**

Seketika itu lengan kekar pemuda tersebut mencengkram erat leher Azazel yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian makhluk hina, 'ucap pemuda tersebut dengan tajam dan menusuk.

"Enghh,, arrghh,, si-sialan! Ma-makhluk apa kau se-sebenarnya? 'Ucap Azazel dengan terbata, tubuhnya seakan bergetar ketika menatap sorot mata kosong dihadapannya.

",,"

,,

"Cih! Keterlaluan"

Bellial yang berdiri agak jauh dari Azazel langsung melesat cepat dengan sebuah tombak cahaya.

 **Wushhhh**

„

Naruto yang merasakan ancaman segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, seketika itu mata biru Saffier beku tersebut berganti dengan merah darah dengan ukiran cincin dan sembilan tomoe yang menghiasinya. Kemudian merentangkan lengan kirinya yang terbebas kearah dimana Bellial hendak menghujamkan tombak cahayanya.

 **[Shinra_Tensei]**

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Braaaghhhhhhhh**

Seketika itu Bellial terhempas kuat oleh sebuah gelombang kejut bertekanan tinggi.

'Ugghh,, sial! Seperti sesuatu yang tak terlihat menghempaskan tubuhku dengan sangat kuat,, 'ringisnya dalam hati.

'Tunggu dulu,, mata pemuda itu berubah, tapi,, bagaimana bisa? '

"Cih! mata itu benar-benar memancarkan Aura yang mengerikan, 'lanjutnya kemudian, dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Bellial dapat melihat mata merah itu bersinar tajam menatapnya.

Naruto kembali menggerakkan lehernya pelan, menatap tajam Malaikat jatuh yang lehernya tercekal erat digenggamanya.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga, "

 **Degggg**

Azazel terhenyak,, benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut, ia sadar jika nyawanya benar-benar dalam bahaya..

"Ke-keparat kau, 'geram Azazel, bagaimana mungkin seorang jenderal perang Datenshi sepertinya tak berkutik.

Dan kemudian Azazel dapat melihat dengan jelas, seringai predator terpampang nyata dihadapanya, dengan sepasang mata merah menyala yang serasa memberikan terror, bahkan tubuhnya terasa bergetar tanpa mampu ia tahan, perasaan ini,, perasaan dimana kematian terasa begitu dekat.

 **Glekk**

Dengan itu Azazel menelan ludahnya kasar dikala lehernya yang tercekik, sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan, peluh dingin kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Kemudian Naruto menggerakkan lengan kirinya yang bebas.

 **Greeppppp**

Lalu mencengkram erat surai hitam berponi pirang dihadapannya.

"Arghhhh"

"A-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan? 'dalam ringisnya Azazel berucap lirih.

,,

"Menunjukkan padamu apa itu,,, kematian"

 **Deggggg**

 **[Ningendo]**

Seketika itu,, tubuh Azazel bergetar hebat dengan mata melotot, tampak cahaya hijau mulai keluar perlahan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan jika cahaya hijau tersebut adalah roh yang hendak meninggalkan raganya.

Namun disisi lain Naruto tak menyadari jika sebuah serangan berupa bola cahaya tengah melesat cepat kearahnya.

 **Wushh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

Pada akhirnya tubuh kekarnya terlempar jauh beberapa meter ketika bola cahaya tersebut menghantam bahu dari lengan kiri yang digunakan menarik Roh Azazel. Dan pastinya berhasil menggagalkan niatnya menarik Roh kehidupan Azazel.

,,

"Hah,, hah, hah, si-sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 'Racau Azazel dengan nafas memburu, beberapa saat lalu,, kehidupannya terasa berhenti, nafasnya terkecat, dan ia melihat kematian ketika pemuda bersurai pirang tadi seperti menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

 **Wussshhhh**

"Kau tak apa Azazel,, 'tanya Bellial yang tiba didekat Azazel.

"Hah, hah,, se-sepertinya begitu,, tapi,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Bellial? "

Dengan itu Bellial mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan kebingungan dari Azazel. "Kau tak ingat? 'Lanjut Bellial kemudian.

"Entahlah Bellial,, kehidupanku seakan berhenti ketika pemuda itu mencengkram kepalaku, memangnya apa yang "Dia"lakukan setelah itu Bellial? "

"Hah,, sulit dipercaya,, tapi,, pemuda itu hampir saja menarik Roh ditubuhmu Azazel! "

 **Degggg**

"A-apa katamu Bellial,, me-menarik Roh-ku, 'ucap Azazel tergagap,, jika memang benar,, dengan kata lain ia baru saja hampir mati.

"Begitulah menurut penglihatanku, namun beruntung pemuda itu tak menyadari serangan yang kuberikan, hingga akhirnya berhasil membebaskanmu dari cengkramannya"

Seketika itu Azazel terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Bellial mengenai kejadian beberapa detik lalu ketika kesadarannya hilang begitu saja.

"Azazel,, kita harus bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh kita, pemuda itu benar-benar mengerikan, dan-,,,

"Waspadalah dengan mata merah pemuda itu, "

"Aku mengerti Bellial"

,,

Beberapa meter dari kedua Malaikat jatuh tersebut terlihat Naruto yang berlutut dalam keadaan melayang diudara, tampak bahu yang terkena serangan dari Bellial berhasil meninggalkan luka bakar.

Mata merah itu mengamati bahu lengan kirinya yang tampak terluka parah. Dan sekilas terlihat rasa tertarik ketika malaikat jatuh bersurai hitam legam itu berhasil memberinya luka yang cukup berarti.

'Hemm,, menarik'

Kemudian luka dibahunya mengeluarkan asap, dan mulai beregenerasi lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran Segelnya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali bangkit, menatap nyalang kedua malaikat jatuh yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Bellial dan Azazel yang melihat pemuda tersebut bangkit memutuskan untuk kembali bersiaga. Entah mengapa jantung mereka berdua terasa berdetak dengan cepat, baru kali ini mereka sebagai kalangan Datenshi kelas tinggi merasakan sebuah hawa intimidasi dan Killing Intens yang begitu mencekam.

'Auranya kian teras lebih kelam, 'kata Bellial dalam hati, setiap detik pergerakan pemuda tersebut selalu ia amati dengan teliti,, disamping itu pandangannya selalu terpaku pada lubang bulat menganga yang menggantikan keberadaan jantung pemuda tersebut.

Entah apa yang saat ini Azazel fikirkan, namun,, jelas tersirat raut tegang diwajahnya. 'Aku adalah Jenderal perang Datenshi, dan aku akan membuktikan jika aku pantas untuk itu,, demi Ras yang terbuang dari Syurga, aku akan terus bertempur meski harus mengorbankan nyawa ini'

Kemudian Azazel menatap Bellial dengan raut tegas dan penuh keseriusan. Seakan terhubung Bellial balas menatap Azazel, dan kemudian mengangguk mantap.

 **Wusshhhh**

 **Wushhhhh**

Keduanya langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ketempat dimana pemuda itu berada.

,,

Kembali, seringai predator itu tampak menghiasi wajah kosongnya.

Dan-,,,

 **Wussshhhhh**

Naruto ikut melesat menyambut kedatangan dua lawanya tersebut.

 **Srettttt**

 **Debbbbb**

 **Debbbb**

Dua pukulan itu ia tangkap dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Jika kalian tak ingin mati dengan cepat,,, keluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian"

Berusaha tenang agar tidak terprovokasi, begitulah pembawaan sifat kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut, bagi mereka yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun, pengendalian emosi adalah hal terpenting dalam setiap pertarungan.

,,

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri,, pemuda-san! "

"Dan jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan kami"

Mendengar jawaban tenang dari kedua lawanya, tak ayal membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Begitu,, baiklah,, aku tak akan segan melakukan pembunuhan pertama kali didunia ini, dan itu adalah-,,,,

"Kalian berdua"

 **Duaaarrrrrr**

Genderang pertarungan telah berkumandang keras diudara, pertarungan sengit tak bisa lagi terelakkan, Sang wakil Gubernur dan Jenderal Malaikat jatuh tersebut mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya.

Tampak tiga kilatan cahaya saling Serang diudara, dua kilatan putih kebiruan dengan satu kilat hitam yang semakin lama semakin terlihat cepat, insting bertarungnya sebagai mantan seorang Shinobi kembali berperan penting, dimana sebuah kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik kembali ia tunjukkan kepada dua makhluk supranatural tersebut.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Bellial dan Azazel kewalahan,, seakan pemuda tersebut mampu membaca setiap inchi gerakannya.

"Cih,, kecepatannya benar-benar mengerikan, 'racau Bellial sembari terus berusaha mendaratkan pukulan, keenam pasang sayapnya terus ia pacu seiring gerakan tubuh.

"Kau benar Bellial, 'sahut Azazel kemudian.

"Kalian berdua yang terlalu lambat, Gagak hitam, 'bahkan disaat-saat kritis demikian, Naruto tetap dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun merasakan tekanan. Terkesan menikmati malahan.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa,,, MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHHH, 'teriak Azazel sembari menghujamkan sebuah tombak cahaya kearah punggung pemuda tersebut.

,,

Mata merah itu berkilat tajam.

 **Grebbbbb**

Dengan reflek tinggi tombak cahaya tersebut ia tangkap dengan cepat.

Dan-,,,

 **Pyaaaarrr**

"Kau melawanku dengan senjata rapuh ini,, jangan bercanda bocah, 'seketika itu Naruto menghilang cepat.

"Si-siall!. 'Racau Azazel tergagap, menggerakkan kepalanya kesegala arah untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut.

 **Sreeettt**

"Diatasmu Azazeeeeell, 'peringat Bellial kemudian.

"Jangan lengah,"

"A-apa"

 **Buaghhhhh**

 **Syuuuuttt**

Sebuah pukulan kuat dengan telak menghujam kepala bersurai hitam pirang Azazel. Seketika itu,, Azazel langsung melesat cepat kebawah,, Malaikat jatuh,, seperti namanya,, malaikat tersebut jatuh dari ketinggian menuju permukaan tanah dipinggir sungai yang berada dibawah pertarungan mereka.

 **Duaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Tanah itu hancur seiring menghantamnya tubuh Azazel dengan sangat kuat, retakan tanah mencuat, dan berhamburan kesegala arah, ditambah pekatnya debu yang mengepul menutupi pandangan.

,,

Tak henti sampai disitu, dari ketinggian Naruto menatap datar hasil perbuatanya, lalu,, dengan gerak pelan ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kebawah tepat dimana tubuh Azazel berada.

 **Degggg**

'Celaka,, nyawa Azazel dalam bahaya, 'batin Bellial setelah ia melihat apa yang hendak pemuda tersebut lakukan.

 **Wushhhhhhhhh**

Bola hitam kecil sebesar kelereng tersebut langsung melaju dengan cepat kebawah, akibat gravitasi bumi menyebabkan serangan tersebut tampak seperti sebuah meteor yang jatuh disiang hari.

Tak ingin berdiam diri Bellial segera melesat cepat kebawah.

"Sial!,, tak ada waktu lagi,, 'batinya gelisah ketika serangan dari pemuda tersebut tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

 **Wussshhhhhh**

Tampaklah kemudian sebuah bola cahaya tercipta ditelapak tanganya.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **Wussshhhhhhhhhhhh**

Dengan cepat Bellial melemparkan bola cahaya ciptaanya kearah dimana laju serangan pemuda tersebut berada.

Lima meter jarak yang tersisa.

Empat meter.

Tiga meter.

Dua meter.

Satu meter.

Dan-,,,

 **Wushhhhh**

 **Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi ketika bola hitam kecil sebesar kelereng bentrok dengan sebuah bola cahaya,, namun,, beruntung bola tersebut meledak kearah lain lantaran serangan dari Bellial berhasil mengalihkan serangan tersebut kearah lain.

 **Tap**

Lega,, begitulah yang Bellial rasakan ketika seranganya berhasil mementalkan serangan pemuda tersebut, setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa rekanya.

'Fiyuhhh,, hampir saja,! '

"Enghhh,, si-sial tubuhku sakit sekali, 'sebuah rintihan kesakitan terdengar dibalik sebuah cekungan yang dipenuhi tanah yang mencuat keatas.

"Ah,, Bellial,, syukurlah aku bisa melihatmu lagi, kukira aku akan tewas ketika menghantam tanah ini, 'entah mengapa ucapan Azazel terdengar setengah konyol ditelinga Bellial.

"Hah,,, kau berhutang nyawa dua kali padaku Azazel, 'balas Bellial dengan tatapan bosan ketika melihat raut wajah bodoh yang ditunjukkan Azazel.

"Baiklah, baikl-,,,

"Eeeeeh,, apa yang terjadi, 'tanya Azazel heran ketika netranya melihat tempat yang hancur beberapa meter darinya.

"Cih,,, itulah yang kumaksud berhutang nyawa untuk yang kedua kalinya Jenderal,, ketika kau jatuh dan terperosok kedalam tempat ini,, pemuda itu langsung memberikan serangan penutup, beruntung aku langsung mengantisipasinya, 'jawab Bellial kesal, bisa-bisanya Malaikat jatuh disampingnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kejadian yang hampir saja membunuhnya dalam beberapa waktu.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya, secara tidak sengaja ia memulai lagi perbuatan konyol yang membuat Bellial kesal.

,,

Diketinggian ia masih menatap kebawah dengan datar, sejujurnya ia merasa tertarik dengan kedua malaikat jatuh dibawahnya, tanpa sengaja, kedua Malaikat jatuh tersebut mengingatkanya dengan dirinya yang dulu bersama mantan sahabatnya, disatu sisi ia melihat Sasuke berada dalam diri Bellial,, dan ketika melihat Malaikat jatuh bersurai hitam berponi pirang, jujur itu mengingatkanya dengan dirinya yang dulu, dan diposisinya sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha Madara. Yah,, moment ini mengingatkanya dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat yang masih segar diingatanya.

Ironis memang, entah mengapa ingatan itu ingin membuatnya tertawa, teman, perdamaian, Cinta dan pahlawan, baginya itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang terdengar menyedihkan, sungguh Naif,, semua itu adalah siklus dimana mereka buta akan sebuah takdir, mereka beranggapan jika takdir mutlak mampu mereka rubah dengan sebuah harapan dan perjuangan macam itu, mirisnya semua tak akan mampu menghindari takdir, bahkan untuk sekelas penghancur dunia sekalipun.

Dan ada saat dimana mereka harus menyerah pada kuasa tuhan, mungkin memang tak ada yang menyalahkan untuk berharap dan berjuang karena memang begitu karakter Manusia diciptakan, akan tetapi mereka melupakan batas dan hukum yang berlaku, bagaimanapun yang mati akan tetap mati, dan yang hancur akan tetap hancur jika memang sudah waktunya.

Saat itu pula mata yang sedari tadi telah bertransformasi menjadi Doujutsu mutlak dan Absolut telah pudar digantikan dengan Saffier beku kembali, jika diamati lebih teliti, mata itu kembali memancarkan sebuah kesedihan, meski ia telah terbebas dari belenggu dendam dan masa lalu, meskipun ia telah mengubur semua kenangan itu dalam-dalam, apa mau dikata ketika kenangan itu datang dengan sendirinya dan menyapanya.

,,

 **'Kita semua memiliki kenangan, ketika kenangan Indah yang kau ingat, saat itu pula kau akan tersenyum, dan ketika itu kenangan buruk yang kau ingat, kau akan bersedih, bahkan terkadang menangis, anggaplah semua itu sebagai buah tanda jika jiwa-jiwa kotor itu pernah menjadi bagian dalam kisah hidupmu, mereka pernah hadir, meski akhirnya itu merupakan sebuah konspirasi penghianatan kejam'**

Dahinya mengernyit sesaat ketika mendengar sebuah petuah bijak dari penghuni alam bawah sadarnya. 'Sayangnya,,, aku tak memiliki satupun kenangan Indah didunia ini,, Kurama! 'Sahutnya berterus terang, sejauh kenangan yang ia ingat, semua hanyalah sandiwara, kebersamaan yang pernah ia rasakan tak ayal menjadikan semuanya gelap dan begitu kelam. Karena semua itu dilandasi sebuah konspirasi jahat yang membuatnya seperti Keledai bodoh.

 **'Itu adalah kenanganmu dengan para bedebah itu, apa kau tak melupakan seseorang ?'**

'Apa maksudmu?'

 **'Keh,,, laki-laki mesum yang suka mengintip di Onsen, bukankah dia adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang benar-benar menganggapmu ada? '**

'Heeemmm,,, Jiraiya-Sensei ya,,, kau benar Kurama, entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan wajah bodoh itu ketika mengingatnya,, '

 **'Kau tenang saja Naruto,, orang tua mesum itu pasti sudah berada disyurga Dimensi sebelumnya'**

'Syurga?, apa kau yakin orang semesum dia bisa masuk Syurga? '

 **'Entahlah,, tapi,, waktu dineraka bukankah kau tak menemukanya,, dengan kata lain, jiwanya telah berhasil naik ditempat yang layak bagi jiwa yang berusaha menegakkan keadilan dan kebaikan'**

'Yah!,,, kurasa karena itulah Sensei bisa berada diSyurga, 'tanpa sadar senyumnya perlahan mengembang, ia akui kebersamaan singkat dengan petapa Katak Gunung Myobokuzan merupakan sebuah kenangan Indah yang pernah ia miliki.

Sudah sangat lama senyum itu pudar, dan kini mampu kembali menghiasi raut wajah matinya, meski hanya sesaat, namun,, itu terasa begitu berarti bagi makhluk penghuni alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan kemudian semua kembali seperti sedia kala, wajah itu kembali kehilangan exspresi, baginya sudah cukup akan ingatan masa lalu, semua tetap sama, dan tak akan pernah bisa berubah.

Mata itu kembali menatap datar kedua lawan tarungnya yang berada jauh dibawah.

Berniat hendak melesat namun tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya terhenti sesaat ketika jiwa hitam dalam tubuhnya merasakan kehadiran tanpa wujud dari satu-satunya Elemen didunia ini yang mampu membuatnya tunduk.

Dan seketika itu seluruh dunia seakan berhenti untuk bergerak, dan perlahan sebuah pendar terang muncul dihadapan pemuda tersebut. Yah! Pendar cahaya putih itulah yang mewakili perwujudan sang pencipta.

 **Degggg**

"Heeemmm,,,,, apakah aku melakukanya terlalu cepat? "

 **[Begitulah,, masih belum waktunya, wahai pemuda yang menerima kutukan takdir dari jiwa hitam penuh noda "Drago"]** 'ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar Agung dibalik pendar cahaya terang tersebut.

"Lalu,,, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ada hanya untuk bertempur dan membantai habis ciptaanmu, dan aku sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu? "

 **[Aku tahu,, kau mungkin sudah terlalu bosan, tapi,, semua ada waktunya, lebih baik kau pergi dan segel semua kekuatanmu, jika sudah waktunya, dunia akan memberimu kabar untuk kehancuran yang pertama]**

"Kehancuran yang pertama? "

 **[Benar,,, masih terlalu cepat untuk semuanya kembali dalam kehampaan,, mungkin ada baiknya kau hidup seperti mereka para manusia, hingga pada masanya tiba, semua akan berkumpul pada satu wadah, dimana seluruh ciptaanku akan bersatu untuk menentang takdir kehancuran yang kau bawa, dan tentunya kau harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi mereka bertiga dalam kekuatan penuh yang sesungguhnya]**

"Jadi begitu,,, hah! kukira pembebasanku sudah dekat,, tapi baiklah,, percuma saja aku kembali memberontak, kau pasti akan kembali merajamku ditempat menyedihkan itu lagi"

 **[Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas bagi siapapun yang menentangku "Drago",, meskipun kau adalah bagian dariku, tapi,, aku tetaplah aku, dan kau adalah kau, kau terlahir dari apa yang pernah kuciptakan, dan beberapa persen mengambil energi Negatif dariku langsung, jadi,,, enyahkan fikiranmu untuk kembali berulah, kuasaku mutlak untuk ditawar]**

"Heemm! Padahal aku baru saja berniat menghabisi dua pendosa itu"

 **[Tahan hasratmu untuk itu,, kau bebas membunuh para pendosa didunia ini ketika kehancuran pertama dimulai, dan mulai dari itu, kuserahkan dunia ini padamu]**

Sejenak Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar kata yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

'Menyerahkan dunia padaku'

 **Deggg**

"Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan tahtamu didunia ini dan kembali ketempat itu? "

 **[Itulah yang akan terjadi "Drago",,, kau akan mengerti mengapa aku memintamu untuk menunggu, akan ada banyak kejadian dimasa depan nanti]**

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan, ternyata benar apa yang selalu ia khawatirkan,, kebebasannya kembali terenggut dalam penantian panjang lagi.

"Meski enggan, tapi,, baiklah,, mungkin benar dengan apa yang kau katakan, tak ada salahnya aku mengikuti Alur kehidupan ini, 'jawabnya pasrah, ia sudah menduga jika masih belum saatnya ia ikut campur urusan didunia ini.

Kemudian pendar cahaya putih nan terang tersebut mulai memudar perlahan, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang tetap melayang bebas diudara.

 **[Sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya, wahai jiwa yang terkutuk "Drago"]** 'sebuah ucapan yang terdengar perlahan mengisi pendengarannya, meski samar namun masih terasa jelas menyapa telinganya.

'Yah,! Sampai jumpa, 'balas sipemuda dalam hati.

Dan saat itu pula dunia kembali mendapatkan kesadaranya, angin kembali berhembus, awan kembali bergerak, dan tumbuhan mulai kembali bergoyang, termasuk kedua Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi,, entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi,, aku merasakan kehadiran Ayah sebelum semuanya seperti berhenti, 'pada kenyataanya Bellial sadar jika ada yang tak beres.

Sedangkan Azazel yang melihat perubahan exspresi dari Bellial hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Bellial? 'Tukas Azazel kemudian.

"Entahlah Azazel,, sesuatu seperti baru saja terjadi, 'balasnya kemudian, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan firasatnya.

"Sesuatu,, ah mungkin hanya firasatmu saja Bellial, dari tadi aku tak merasakan apa-apa, 'lanjut Azazel enteng.

'Hah,, dasar,, Instingmu tetap saja buruk Azazel, 'helaan nafas lelah ia keluarkan dalam hati, ternyata benar, rekan disampingnya tak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Dan kemudian netranya menatap pemuda yang melayang jauh diatasnya.

'Pemuda itu,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, 'fikiranya masih tak mengerti.

Keduanya kembali bersiaga tatkala pemuda tersebut mulai turun perlahan.

 **Tap**

Tubuh kokoh itu kini kembali menapak tenang dipermukaan tanah dipinggiran sungai, menatap kosong dua Malaikat jatuh dihadapanya.

Jarak yang terpotong antara mereka berkisar Kisaran 10 meteran, dalam jarak sedekat itu tak ayal membuat Bellial dan Azazel benar-benar dalam mode siaga satu, bagi mereka lawan dihadapanya dapat dengan mudah menggenggam kehidupan mereka hanya dengan mengandalkan kecepatan yang benar-benar terlampau mengerikan.

,,

"Pergilah kalian berdua, 'ucapnya datar, Saffier beku itu kembali menengadah kelangit, menatap hari yang semakin menjelang petang.

 **Deggg**

 **Deggg**

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ucapan tersebut berhasil membuat kedua Malaikat jatuh tersebut tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tak akan pernah lari meninggalkan medan pertarungan, lebih baik kami mati dari pada harus menyerah dan melarikan diri, 'balas Azazel sengit, mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut entah mengapa harga dirinya sebagai Jenderal perang merasa diremehkan.

Bellial hanya terdiam, setidaknya ia masih memikirkan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

'Mungkinkah ini ada hubunganya dengan kehadiran Ayah yang kurasakan tadi, 'katanya dalam hati! Mencoba mendapatkan kesimpulan atas apa yang pemuda tersebut ucapkan dengan mengaitkan tentang firasatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Entah apa makna dari senyum yang kini tercetak jelas diraut wajah kosongnya, Saffier beku itu mengamati tenggelamnya matahari sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tak ada maksud apapun untuk itu,, pergi dan jadilah lebih kuat ,, bocah-bocah Syurga yang telah jatuh"

"Akan tiba saatnya nanti kita bertemu dalam medan yang sesungguhnya, 'ucap Naruto lirih.

Kali ini, Azazel dibuat bungkam dengan ungkapan pemuda tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya dengan medan yang sesungguhnya'

Disisi lain Bellial mulai mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan ketika mendapat kalimat tambahan dari pemuda tersebut.

'Apakah mungkin perang,'

Kemudian tubuh itu berbalik kebelakang, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti.

"Mau lari kemana kau berengsek, 'teriak Azazel sembari mencoba mengejar kepergian pemuda tersebut.

 **Grebbb**

"Hentikan Azazel, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, 'tukas Bellial kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu Bellial, biarkan aku membunuh pemuda brengsek yang telah meremehkan kita itu, 'balas Azazel sengit.

"Hah!,, berfikirlah sebelum bertindak, ini seperti bukan kau saja, "

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Azazel, 'lanjut Bellial kemudian.

"Bersyukur? Apalagi maksudmu? 'Balas Azazel bingung.

"Sejauh pengamatanku, pemuda itu jauh berada diatas kita, dengan kata lain, pemuda itu bisa saja membunuh kita saat ini dengan mudah, bahkan kau harus dua kali hampir kehilangan nyawa, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika kita bukanlah tandingannya, 'jelas Bellial kemudian.

"Lalu, apa kita harus menyerah dan kembali tanpa membawa kemenangan? "

"Ini bukanlah menyerah atau melarikan diri Azazel,, kau tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari pemuda itu, 'lanjut Bellial sembari menatap keberadaan pemuda bersurai pirang yang mulai tenggelam dalam kubangan kabut hitam dikala hari yang telah didominasi warna hitam remang-remang.

Terdiam,, dan mulai berfikir Realistis, begitulah yang tengah dilakukan Azazel, entah mengapa dirinya kehilangan pengendalian ketenangan dan selalu mudah terprovokasi, itulah perbedaan signifikan antara mereka berdua.

"Hah! Mungkin benar apa katamu Bellial 'ucap Azazel kemudian, berusaha menormalkan kembali keadaanya yang terasa kacau dan memalukan sebagai seorang Jenderal.

"Pemuda itu bermaksud menyuruh kita untuk berlatih lebih kuat dari saat ini, hingga kita kembali dipertemukan dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya didalam medan peperangan"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil kesimpulan demikian Bellial? "

"Yah!,, itu hanyalah instingku,, "

'Meski aku yakin jika ada hal lain tentang itu, 'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hah,,, baiklah kalau begitu, 'helanya pasrah.

"Kita kembali, 'ucap Bellial sembari mulai mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang, disusul Azazel yang mengangguk mengerti dan ikut terbang dibelakang sang Wakil Gurbernur Datenshi, dan mulai menembus gelapnya malam menuju Teritori mereka didunia bawah.

..

..

 **Change Sceane.**

,,

,,

Malam itu terasa dingin dan begitu sunyi, dinaungi jutaan Bintang yang bersinar ala kadarnya. Masih berada didunia manusia, tepatnya pada sebuah kastil yang terletak dipulau terpencil, hawa dingin terasa menyayat kulit, menambah suasana mistis ditempat tersebut, pepohonan lebat nan begitu rimbun seakan menjadi penghias Kastil yang menjulang jauh keatas, dikelilingi menara tinggi disetiap sudutnya.

Disitulah tempat mereka hidup dan tinggal, bangsa malam pemakan darah, The Legend of Vampire, dimana existensi mereka dianggap mitos bagi kalangan manusia, namun,,, siapa menduga jika bangsa mereka benar-benar nyata, dan berbaur bersama mereka para Manusia, sama seperti Iblis, dan Malaikat jatuh, namun mereka memilih tinggal dibumi manusia dari pada harus ikut tinggal ditanah terkutuk Mekkai bersama dua Fraksi Akhirat.

Didalam kastil tersebut, terlihat sebuah singgasana megah dengan sesosok wujud yang mendudukinya, sama seperti Ras lainya dimana mereka memiliki satu pemimpin utama, hal itu juga berlaku pada Ras Vampire.

Mata merah itu bersinar tajam dikegelapan kastil, gigi taring yang terlihat jelas, ia lah sang Raja Vampire pertama yang berkuasa "Dracula".

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dikegelapan kastil tersebut terdengar sebuah derap langkah kaki yang begitu menggema di keheningan. Terus berjalan hingga kini berhenti tepat dihadapan Sang Raja Vampire.

,,

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan ledakan Energi besar yang meledak tadi siang,, Alucard? 'Tanyanya kemudian kepada sosok yang baru saja datang, bernama Alucard,, yang tak lain adalah putranya hasil perkawinannya dengan seorang perempuan dari Ras manusia.

"Ayah,,, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau khawatirkan, tapi,, aku tak berhasil menemukannya,, keberadaanya seakan terhapuskan begitu saja, 'jawab Alucard kemudian.

"Grrrrr,, bedebah,, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, cepat cari lagi keberadaan pemilik Aura sang Legenda Youkai itu, 'gerangan penuh amarah terdengar begitu jelas.

Alucard hanya bisa terdiam, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tersebut begitu khawatir, meski ia merasakan jika ledakan Energi tadi siang cukup untuk membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa Youkai pertama yang ayah maksud? 'Tanya Alucard kemudian demi memuaskan rasa penasaranya.

"Kau tak mengerti putraku, Ras kita sedang dalam bahaya, "Juubi no Ookami"sang dewa Youkai pertama merupakan makhluk mengerikan yang kekuatanya setara dengan sang naga hitam pembawa kehancuran, Trihexa, makhluk buas itu telah lama menghilang ratusan tahun yang lalu, dan asal kau tahu Alucard, makhluk buas itulah penghuni awal tanah terkutuk Mekkai jauh-jauh hari sebelum bangsa Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh datang, 'jawab sang Raja Vampire kemudian, ia yang telah hidup beratus-ratus tahun jelas mengerti bagaimana Legenda itu ada.

 **Deggg**

Seketika itu Alucard hanya bisa tersentak kaget setelah mendengar pengakuan ayahnya tersebut. Ternyata, masih ada satu lagi makhluk Superrior yang bahkan kekuatanya setara dengan sang Malapetaka.

"Lalu,, apa yang membuat ayah khawatir? "Lanjut Alucard kemudian.

"Kita sejauh ini memangsa para manusia dan Youkai, jika sang Dewa Youkai telah kembali menunjukkan Existensinya, kita akan kehilangan satu sumber makanan kita Alucard, bagaimanapun ia akan murka jika mengetahui ras nya dijadikan makanan bagi bangsa vampire, 'jelas Dracula kemudian.

"Jadi begitu,, baiklah aku mengerti, 'balas manusia setengah Vampire tersebut, meski demikian, sang ayah tak pernah mempermasalahkan status putranya tersebut, baginya Alucard mendominasi Gen Vampire miliknya, bakat dan kemampuanya, kelak akan menjadi pengganti yang pantas.

Dengan itu Alucard mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hanya menyisakan sang Raja yang tampak memandang datar kepergian putranya.

'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal besar kedepan, 'ungkapnya dalam hati.

..

..

..

 **Change Sceane.**

,,

,,

Ia terus berjalan dikeningan malam dunia, menembus setiap jalan gelap nan berliku, gelap adalah hidupnya, dan kegelapan merupakan jiwanya, sampai kapan, entahlah, bahkan ia harus menunggu ditengah rasa jengah dan lelah. Pembebasan, hanya untuk itulah ia terus bertahan dari kesakitan yang takkan pernah terpisah dalam setiap langkah yang dibawa.

Jubah hitam yang melambangkan warnanya kembali berkibar tatkala hembusan angin kencang kembali menerpa.

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

Langkah itu terhenti sesaat ketika ia menemukan sebuah ayunan dibawah pohon cukup rindang bergerak pelan tatkala terpaan angin menyapanya. Mata biru dibalik Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya itu memandang diam ayunan tersebut.

Samar-samar siluet rekayasa bayangan sesosok bocah berambut kuning jabrik tampak dalam pandangannya, mengenakan kaos putih oblong yang tampak usang, menunduk diam dalam kesendirian, berayun dalam diam dengan pandangan sendu, ah rasanya masa lalu memang tak pernah bisa pudar. Begitulah mungkin apa yang berada dalam fikiran sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu merupakan potret lamanya sebagai bocah Monster pecundang.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkah itu membawanya semakin mendekat.

 **Deb**

Entah hal apa yang membuat sosok tersebut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ayunan tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini, 'ucapnya pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar di Indra pendengaran sosok yang dimaksud.

Tersentak kaget saat keberadaanya telah diketahui, saat itu ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, berusaha lari, atau menunjukkan keberadaanya.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dan memilih untuk menunjukkan existensinya.

"Ma-maaf jika itu mengganggumu pemuda-san, tapi,, a-aku masih ingin tahu tentangmu, 'jawabnya jujur, terbesit rasa takut ketika ia dihadapkan sosok makhluk yang akan membawa dunia ini pada masa kehancuran.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar jawaban polos nan lugu dari Malaikat bersurai pirang tersebut. Dan perlahan ia melepaskan Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, menampakkan helaian surai pirang yang tak kalah lembut dan panjang dari sosok malaikat perempuan dihadapannya.

"Duduklah,,! 'Ucapnya datar,, sembari menggerakkan telapak tangan kirinya menepuk tempat yang tersisa diayunan yang ia duduki.

Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat lagi, Gabriel merasa ragu jika harus memenuhi permintaan pemuda tersebut, namun,, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana hingga membuat langkahnya berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku membuatmu tak nyaman Naruto-san, 'ucapnya lirih, berusaha meredam ketakutannya ketika jarak yang tersisa berkisar setengah meter dari pemuda tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban, dengan ragu Gabriel menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap sosok yang bersangkutan, dari situlah Gabriel dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah pemuda tersebut dari dekat. Meski dalam keadaan gelap sekalipun, mereka para makhluk supranatural diberkahi kelebihan dimana gelap tak menghalangi pandangan mata mereka.

"Siapa namamu? 'Dua patah kata berhasil lepas dari bibir pemuda yang tengah memandang langit, hanya terlihat satu Bintang yang tampak kesepian dalam pandangannya.

"Ga-gabriel,, kau bisa memanggilku Gabriel,, 'jawab Malaikat perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut.

Tak ada respon yang berarti, pemuda itu tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong, saat seperti itulah, Gabriel mampu melihat raut wajah mati tanpa sinar kehidupan dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apapun tentangku, 'kata pemuda tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Gabriel terdiam sesaat, memang benar apa yang dikatakan sang pencipta dan pemuda tersebut, "Dia"adalah makhluk yang tak bisa difahami.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyesali pilihanmu?, 'balas Gabriel sembari ikut menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit.

Senyum hambar terlukiskan pahit tengah menghiasi wajah pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut ketika mendengar sebuah tanya akan jalan yang ia tempuh.

"Tidak!, menyesal berarti aku memilih jalan untuk mati sebagai pecundang hina, 'mungkin, rasa lelahnya menjadi seekor keledai bodoh membuatnya menduduki posisi teratas sebagai makhluk pembawa kehancuran.

"Bu-bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus mengotori tanganmu dengan darah,, Naruto-san?, 'sahut Gabriel mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain itu? "

Gabriel menunduk bingung ketika ia tak mampu menjawab ungkapan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat tak berarti membuatmu mengerti bagian yang tak terlihat, semua tampak mudah namun pada pembuktiannya itu sulit, sama sepertiku,, kau bisa berkata mudah agar aku berhenti dari apa yang telah menjadi jalanku, namun,, kau tak mengerti sebuah konsekwensi jika aku lari dari takdir dan kutukanku"

"Konsekwensi? 'Balas Gabriel tak mengerti sembari menatap wajah pemuda tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar,, tapi,, lupakan saja,, ada saat dimana sebuah rahasia tak bisa diungkapkan, satu yang harus kau ketahui-,,,

"Semua tak akan berubah, dan akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana Ia menggariskan, termasuk tangan ini,,

"Yang harus terus kotor dengan darah para pendosa dalam keabadian, 'ungkap Naruto, memandang kosong telapak tangannya yang menengadah keatas didepan dada, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil ribuan nyawa manusia dengan kejam dan bengis bak seekor binatang buas yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ia tahu,, pemuda tersebut merasa sakit dalam hati, pemuda itu tak pernah ingin semua ini terjadi, dan ia melihat, raut kesedihan terpancar jelas diraut pemuda tersebut.

"Aku percaya,, kau melakukan semua itu semata-mata atas nama keadilan, kau adalah sosok yang ditunjuk Ayah sebagai Elemen penting kehidupan, 'balas Gabriel berusaha meredam lara dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tak perduli apapun kata orang lain, entah mereka menganggapku baik, buruk, jahat, kejam, atau bahkan hina sekalipun, karena pada akhirnya semua sama saja, mereka akan mati dalam sesal yang tiada hujung, mereka para pendosa tak akan bisa lari dari maut yang kugenggam, 'mata merah darah itu, kembali bersinar dikegelapan, kabut hitam mulai hadir perlahan melahap tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Pastikan kau tak mengikutiku lagi, karena,,, ada saat dimana hasrat membunuhku bangkit untuk melihat darah dan kematian, 'ucapnya kemudian,, sekaligus mengakhiri perjumpaan dua makhluk berbeda Ras tersebut, tenggelam seutuhnya dalam pekatnya kabut hitam, meninggalkan sang Burung merpati Indah yang tengah termenung.

Gabriel hanya bisa terdiam ketika mengamati sirnanya wujud pemuda tersebut, sekaligus ketika mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

'Kuyakin kau tak akan melakukan itu,,, kepada siapapun yang tak berdosa,,, pemuda-san, 'tukas Gabriel dalam hati, terlukis senyum tipis di bibir ranumnya.

Lalu,, kedua belas sayapnya kembali terbentang lebar, meninggalkan sebuah ayunan usang sebagai saksi awal kisah mereka yang tak akan pernah sempurna, kisah yang tak akan pernah lengkap, untuk sebuah akhir Indah yang tak akan pernah terwujud, karena,, mereka tak pernah ditakdirkan, dan tak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continued.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **"Yapzzz! Alhamdulillah masih bisa Up lagi meskipun sangat telat sobat, Kidz minta maaf jika Up kali ini tak memenuhi Exspetasi sahabat semuanya, sekali lagi Kidz minta maaf yang sebanyak dan yang sebesar-besarnya"**

 **"Oke,,, mungkin Kidz pribadi tak bisa memberikan penilaian pasti tentang Episode ke-10 ini, dan pastinya, Reader-san semua lah yang mendapatkan bagian untuk memberikan masukan dan komentarnya, bukankah itu adil,, Kidz menyajikan,, Reader memberikan tanggapan"**

 **"Jujur semakin lama Alurnya terasa semakin rumit, entah mau kemana yang jelas Kidz berusaha terus untuk membuatnya tetap terarah, banyak peran dan Karakter, pastinya iya, karena Story ini tidak hanya menyangkut pautkan satu atau dua Ras saja, melainkan seluruh Ras yang ada, mulai dari Manusia, Malaikat, Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, Vampire, Monster, Naga, Dewa (seluruh dewa dari semua Mitologi), dan Youkai"**

 **"Dan pastinya semua akan berhujung panjang sekali, entah mau sampek berapa Chap Kidz sendiri juga tidak tahu, akan tetapi, Kidz akan terus berusaha agar bisa membawa Story ini hingga tahap Finishing"**

 **"Entah mengapa Kidz mulai merasa butuh dukungan dan motivasi agar bisa semakin bersemangat, jujur pula akhir-akhir ini virus malas mulai menyerang, tapi untungnya Kidz masih terus bertahan, dan kidz harap,, Kidz tak akan K.O begitu saja hingga mampu menyelesaikan tanggung jawab ini, rasa tak ingin mengecewakan lah yang terus menjadi Motivasi Kidz sejauh ini"**

 **"Kesibukan didunia nyata seperti bekerja, mungkin yang sudah berkunjung di Akun Fb kidz sudah tau apa profesinya, dilain jam kerja ada kesibukan sampingan seperti ngerawat kebun anggur, belimbing, ngerawat sawah juga, ah terkadang Kidz tak sempat pegang ponsel sobat, tapi syukurlah masih ada waktu meskipun itu tipis sekali, mungkin sampai disini saja ocehan malam dari Kidz, tanpa terasa kog malah jadi curhat, ^_^ "**

 **"Oke,, thankz sudah menerima kehadiran Kidz disini dengan baik, insyaallah Kidz tak akan mengecewakan"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi and Friendship.**

 **Pairing : ,,,?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : "Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, hancur, jelek, Fulltypo, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, Hard and Brutality.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Point of View [Naruto]**

…

 **"Yah! Dengan kata lain,,, semua baru saja dimulai, kisah pilu yang akan membawa dunia pada titik awalnya. Kehampaan dan kekosongan, seiring berjalannya waktu, jiwa ini semakin larut dalam kesakitan dan kekesalanya, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, dihujung sana aku menunggu, dan dikehidupan ini aku harus menanti untuk sesuatu yang jadi tujuan makhluk sepertiku ada"**

 **"Kebebasan,,, hanya itulah yang kuinginkan dari belenggu menyakitkan yang tengah merajamku sejak jiwa hitam ini menatap kefanaan dunia, sejak raga ini lahir menatap kebusukan dunia, kami adalah dua Existensi berbeda yang menyatu dalam satu wujud, dengan membawa kesakitan masing-masing, dimana "Dia"dan aku sama-sama ingin pembebasan, pembebasan atas derita yang kami bawa masing-masing"**

 **"Dan percayalah, tak ada hal yang lebih membuatku semakin kehilangan arah dari pada pembebasan yang telah dijanjikan harus tertunda beratus atau bahkan beribu tahun lagi, ingin sekali rasanya aku menghancurkan seluruh semesta saat itu juga, namun,, apalah daya aku harus tunduk dalam kuasanya"**

 **"Dan sejak saat itu,, aku memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari keramaian dunia,, aku ingin beristirahat sejenak dengan menyegel sendiri seluruh kekuatan mengerikan yang kubawa untuk sementara waktu, menghilang dari tempat yang baru sepekan ku singgahi, untuk menunggu dunia memberi jiwa ini kabar gembira"**

 **"Sebuah debut awal untukku-,,,,**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **"Kehancuran pertama"**

..

..

..

 **Chapter 11.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Story.**

 **,,**

,,

,,

Kini langkah itu membawanya pada sudut dunia yang lain, setelah perjumpaanya dengan sang pencipta, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan duniawi, "Dia" berniat mengasingkan diri, untuk kembali menunggu.

Kembali langkah itu menembus kegelapan malam, menyusuri keheningan dalam kesendirian, semua semakin rumit untuk dirasakannya, ia tak mengerti, kenapa dan mengapa ia harus menunggu, sudah entah berapa juta tahun jiwa itu menunggu, namun ketika semua telah dekat, lagi-lagi harus tertunda, benar-benar sialan menurutnya.

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

Dan pada penghujungnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri diam menatap jurang yang entah berapa kilometer kebawah, tak ada yang mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukanya, karena "Dia"memang begitu rumit untuk sekedar difahami.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi disekitar tempat tersebut, karena perlahan muncul sebuah Kekkai transparan yang melingkupi pemuda itu beserta sekitarnya.

Tak berselang lama sosok berjubah hitam tersebut menggerakkan lengan kirinya perlahan, ia tatap lekat-lekat telapak tangan kirinya, disusul lengan kanan yang ikut bergerak dengan sebilah kunai bermata tiga digenggamanya.

 **Crashhh**

Tanpa merasakan sedikitpun kesakitan sosok berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu menyayat telapak tangan kirinya dengan kunai warisan mendiang sang ayah.

Darah itu kemudian jatuh tercecer, dalam diam ia menatap perbuatanya tersebut, lalu,, merangkai Single Handseal [Ram].

..

 **Chibunshin no Jutsu**

 **..**

 **Boffffttzzz**

..

Muncul kepulan asap putih dihadapanya, yah! Pemuda tersebut telah membuat sebuah Klon dari darahnya. Selang berapa detik kemudian asap putih tersebut mulai sirna menampakkan sebuah wujud yang begitu identik dengan sipembuat itu sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap? 'Ucap sipemuda kemudian.

 **"Grrrrr,, sesuai permintaanmu,, Naruto,** 'bukan Chibunshin tersebut yang membalas ucapan sipemuda, melainkan makhluk buas didalam tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Persiapkan dirimu, 'lanjutnya singkat.

 **"Keh,, aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu,** 'cukup kesal ketika secara tidak langsung sang Host meremehkan kemampuanya.

Sipemuda memilih diam tak berniat membalas ucapan serak nan berat dari dalam tubuhnya tersebut, lalu,, tubuh itu perlahan melayang diudara kosong, dan mengambil posisi bersila, kedua matanya terpejam, dan telapak tangan disatukan didepan dada, lalu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk melakukan sebuah ritual.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah Aura hitam kemerahan perlahan mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut, pada akhirnya Naruto telah memutuskan untuk memindahkan Makhluk berekor didalam tubuhnya kepada Chibunshin yang baru saja ia ciptakan dari ceceran darahnya.

Semakin besar dan terus membesar, gejolak Aura hitam kemerahan tersebut mulai keluar dengan intensitas gila, kemudian mulai bergerak memasuki tubuh Chibunshin yang telah dibuat.

Segel Shiki diperut Naruto berputar cepat, dan mulai terhapus sedikit demi sedikit.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH, 'teriaknya kencang tatkala chakra gelap Juubi tengah berusaha meninggalkan tubuhnya seutuhnya.

Semakin besar dan terus membesar, chakra hitam kemerahan tersebut terus terpompa keluar dari sumbernya, Naruto tak hentinya memaksa keluar seluruh Chakra gelap Juubi untuk lekas meninggalkan sang wadah.

Dan-,,

"HAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Blarrrrrrrrr**

Sebuah ledakan besar menjadi penutup ritual pelepasan tersebut, resiko kematian telah terhapus karena kutukan keabadian yang melekat erat ditubuhnya, andai saja "Dia"akan mati semudah itu, ia akan sangat berterimakasih mengingat ia selalu dibangkitkan kembali oleh keinginan gelap dunia itu sendiri.

 **Brukkk**

Tubuh itu terjatuh ketika Chakra gelap Juubi berhasil berhasil terlepas dari tubuhnya, namun, tidak seutuhnya, sengaja sang makhluk buas berekor meninggalkan Chakra murninya agar tetap tersimpan didalam tubuh pemuda tersebut, dengan begitu suatu ketika ia bisa kembali kedalam tubuh sang Host.

Dan saat itu pula Chibunshin yang awalnya bersurai pirang tersebut digantikan surai hitam kemerahan. Dengan kata lain, Chakra hitam tersebut mendominasi seutuhnya tubuh baru yang terbuat dari segumpal darah tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa kau tak ingin terlepas dari tubuhku Kurama? 'Tanya sipemuda yang jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersengal, energinya terkuras habis saat itu pula.

 **"Jangan bercanda Naruto, existensiku ada hanya untuk ikut bersamamu kemanapun, jangan lupa jika kita ini terikat dalam takdir yang sama,** 'balas Chibunshin yang kini menjadi wadah sang dewa Youkai.

Bibir itu terkunci rapat, diam dan termenung ketika mendapatkan jawaban mantab tanpa keraguan. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berlawanan dari kehendaknya.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihatmu terbebas tanpa harus terkekang selamanya dalam raga yang hina ini,,, Kurama,, 'ucapnya lirih.

 **"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, kau adalah tuanku, dan aku adalah pengawal yang akan senantiasa mengikutimu, meski kau merupakan yang terkuat sekalipun, akan tiba masanya kau membutuhkan bantuanku, dan saat itulah, saat dimana aku menunjukkan tujuan hidupku yang sesungguhnya"**

Dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak mampu menyangkal semua ucapanya, disetiap jalan, pasti selalu memiliki penghalangnya, itulah yang tetap ia yakini.

"Bukankah kau selalu menginginkan kebebasan, tapi sekarang, kenapa? "

 **"Takdir,, karena takdirlah yang lagi-lagi enggan membuatnya mudah, lagipula,,, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tempat sialan itu"**

Sipemuda tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin partnernya tersebut memilih untuk tetap tinggal didalam tubuhnya meski memiliki kesempatan untuk terbebas selamanya dengan raga baru yang akan mampu memiliki kesadaranya seutuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu,, pergilah! "

"Dan lakukan tugasmu-,,,

"-,,,Youkai no Kami"

 **"Itulah yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak awal, biar aku yang mengawasi mereka semua sementara waktu,** 'balas sang Dewa Youkai kemudian.

 **"Sampai jumpa,, tuan!**

",,,"

 **Wussshh**

Kemudian ia pergi melebur bersama angin yang bertiup, menuju tempat dimana Rasnya berada. Menyisakan sosok pemuda yang diam termenung menatap kosong kepergian punggawanya tersebut.

'Aku serahkan kepadamu,,, Kurama! 'Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan tertatih Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri, tubuhnya terasa rinkih, dengan bersusah payah ia mampu berdiri tegak, setelah mendapatkan keseimbangan sempurna, Naruto mulai berjalan kearah dimana bibir jurang itu berada. Sesekali tubuh itu terhuyung dan terseok menggambarkan betapa letihnya raga tersebut.

Saffier beku itu semakin kosong ketika melihat gelapnya jurang dibawahnya. Tersirat rasa lelah untuk sekedar membawa raganya, tenaganya benar-benar telah turun pada titik terendah, walau bagaimanapun ia telah melakukan banyak hal beruntun tanpa jeda waktu untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan fisik dan tenaganya, mulai dari pembalasan dendam dan penghancuran, menembus neraka dan Dimensi tempatnya berada sekarang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit malam, seakan memohon belas kasih atas takdir berat yang dibawanya, adakah yang mampu membuatnya lepas, pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh, ia sendiri tau jawabanya, tak ada dan tak pernah ada.

'Jika memang tak pernah ada,, aku akan memaksa dunia memberikan jawabanya'

'Dan aku percaya-,,,,,

'Waktu takkan pernah menghianati'

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

Kemudian tubuh itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya, tenggelam perlahan dalam pekatnya kegelapan,, sungguh ia telah mencapai batasnya, kembali pada kehidupanya yang gelap, dan begitu hitam.

Meskipun demikian pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran, lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Datanglah! 'bibir itu berucap pelan nan lirih!

Dan-,,,,

 **Sring**

 **Sring**

 **Sringgg**

Muncullah ribuan rantai hitam kelam dalam seketika, menerjang, mengikat lalu membelenggunya, kemudian menarik tubuh tersebut jauh kedasar bumi. Itulah yang menjadi tujuanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyegel dirinya sendiri dalam kekangan rantai Neraka, rantai hitam kelam yang melambangkan belenggu rasa sakit yang tiada tara, kehadirannya untuk pemusnahan masih terlalu awal untuk dikenal, entah kapan ia akan terbangun, yang jelas ketika ia telah membuka kembali matanya, bencana kehancuran dan kematian akan menjadi sebuah tumbal untuk kembalinya pembunuh berantai tersebut, ia akan mulai menenggelamkan satu persatu jiwa para pendosa. Dan mengirim mereka semua ketempat pedih penyiksaan massal untuk menebus semua dosa-dosa kejam yang pernah mereka perbuat.

Seakan musnah ditelan bumi, dan tak pernah ada, tenggelam bersama ribuan kisah yang tak mampu diuraikan dengan kata-kata sederhana, karena memang "Dia"begitu rumit untuk dimengerti, bahkan dalam peristirahatanya pun jiwanya takkan pernah bisa tenang, walau bagaimanapun hanya satu yang benar-benar ia harapkan.

"Pembebasan"

Hanya sepatah kata namun harus melalui entah berjuta tahun lamanya jiwa itu bersemayam dipetangnya duniawi, hanya itu yang membuatnya bertahan.

Tak pernah berminat menjadi penguasa, tak ingin tahta dunia, atau bahkan melenceng dari angan dan takdir, baginya semua itu hanyalah omong kosong yang membuat para bedebah terlena dalam buaian Indah dunia, penantian yang teramat panjang sudah,, semakin kalut dalam torehan luka, setiap detik ia tempuh dengan berat, setiap menit ia selalu bersabar, setiap waktu berputar ia terus bertahan, hanya demi sebuah pembebasan abadi.

Hanya satu yang sejujurnya ingin ia katakan,,

"Lelah"

Namun hal itu tak pernah terealisasikan mengingat kepada siapa ia harus mengatakanya.

Tuhan? Bahkan tuhan sendiri yang membelenggunya, disitulah ia terasa putus asa dan kehilangan arah, namun itu adalah sebuah pengandaian, karena "Dia"tak akan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai sebuah pembebasan.

"Sebuah angan sederhana untuk pulang"

Namun, harus melewati begitu banyaknya batu rintangan yang menghadang.

,,

,,

"Kekosongan dan Kegelapan"

,,

 **÷Kurayami no Sora÷**

...

...

Jalan hidup memang penuh perbedaan, selalu ada dua jalan yang bersimpangan dan membentang, anehnya kedua jalan tersebut enggan untuk terpisahkan, hitam yang mewakili kejahatan dan putih yang mengartikan kebenaran.

Jalan apa yang kau pilih itu tergantung sejauh mana kau menggunakan Logika kehidupan itu sendiri, dan ada kalanya mereka menempuh jalan hitam untuk membenarkan yang putih.

Angin bertiup sepoi mengiringi Fajar yang telah bangkit diufuk timur, sinar hangat mulai menyapa setiap sudut kehidupan, menjadi awal untuk akhir yang kembali gelap.

Disaat itulah sebuah hembusan angin terasa menerpa, cukup kencang untuk membuat dedaunan dan tangkai pepohonan seperti bergoyang tak beraturan.

 **Wussshhh**

Perlahan-lahan hembusan angin tersebut mulai menunjukkan wujudnya, perawakan tegap nan kokoh, surai hitam berbaur dengan merah darah, jubah hitam yang dikenakan sang Host menjadi apa yang ia kenakan saat itu pula.

 **"Juubi no Ookami"** ,, tertulis didalam Al-kitab yang dipegang langsung Raziel,, selaku Malaikat pemegang buku rahasia tuhan, disana tertulis bahwa, sosok tersebut merupakan sebuah Existensi kuno yang melegenda, konon sosok tersebut memiliki kekuatan mengerikan untuk membuat tiga Existensi terkuat saat ini tunduk, karena memang, ia yang awal mengisi kekosongan Dimensi ini. Ia pula dikatakan yang terkuat diantara jajaran para makhluk buas.

 **Tap**

Langkah itu mulai menapak disebuah tempat pinggiran keramaian manusia, tepatnya mendekati sebuah hutan yang konon manusia merumorkan merupakan tempat tinggal para monster dan siluman.

Datar dan dingin, raut muka itulah yang kini tampak menghiasi wajahnya, tak berbeda jauh dengan sang Host itu sendiri, wujud Chibunshin tersebut tetap mengadopsi fisik asli, hanya saja warna rambut dan mata berbeda, dimana sebelumnya surai pirang telah digantikan hitam kemerahan, iris birru saffier digantikan merah darah dengan ukiran cincin berhiaskan Tomoe magatama disetiap lingkaranya,, juga kesadaran yang bukan lagi milik sang Host, melainkan,, kesadaran sang penguasa alam Youkai dan siluman. "Juubi no Ookami"

Mata merah darah itu memicing tajam tatkala melihat sebuah Kekkai transparan yang melingkupi Area tersebut.

'Kekkai yang rapuh! 'Katanya dalam hati setelah beberapa saat mengamati.

,,

,,

Saat ini mereka para Youkai tengah berkumpul dalam sebuah bangunan kuno sebagai pusat utama atau bisa disebut istana, lalu lalang para prajurit penjaga tampak memenuhi pandangan.

Terlihat diantara kedelapan Youkai terkuat tengah berkumpul dalam satu wadah, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan mengingat banyak hal terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

,,

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, semakin lama bangsa kita semakin berkurang dan melemah, dalam beberapa pekan saja sudah puluhan yang tewas ketika memasuki dunia manusia, 'ungkap Youkai ekor-2 mengawali percakapan.

 **Note : Youkai ekor 1-8 Author namakan sama seperti Biju di Elemental Nation biar simple dan gak membingungkan.**

"Entahlah, semenjak tewasnya pemimpin kita ekor-9 ditangan Raja vampire Dracula, dunia semakin memandang rendah Ras Youkai, mereka Ras yang lain tak segan untuk membunuh setiap kali Ras Youkai mereka temui didunia manusia 'sahut Youkai ekor-5 kemudian.

"Kita butuh pemimpin untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Ras Youkai yang tertindas, dan membalas mereka dua Fraksi akhirat dan Ras Vampire selaku penanggung jawab terbesar kematian bangsa kita, 'kedua tanganya terkepal erat, dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan tinggi, mata emas dengan pupil hitam Bintang segi empat, Shukaku selaku Youkai ekor-1 dari jenis rakun.

"Kau benar Shukaku, tapi kita tidak mungkin mengangkat Yasaka sebagai penggantinya, kita tahu disini jika Yasaka-sama masihlah terguncang dengan kematian Zarak-sama yang berakhir tragis ditangan Raja Vampire, 'lanjut Gyuki sembari mengingat pertempuran dari pemimpin bangsa Youkai dan Vampire, disitulah awal jatuhnya ras Youkai.

"Grrrrrr,,, Tengu,, apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaan ledakan energi Juubi-sama beberapa hari lalu? 'Tanya Son Goku Youkai Ekor-4 kemudian.

Disini Tengu sebagai panglima perang Ras Youkai yang kemampuanya hampir sebanding dengan Youkai Ekor 1-5, namun tak mengisi Squad Youkai legenda 1-9 ekor.

"Heeemm,, aku sudah mengerahkan Youkai-youkai berbakat menyebar kedunia manusia untuk menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang Dewa Youkai, namun aku hanya menemukan sebuah tempat yang dijadikan pertarungan dipedalaman hutan dipinggiran sungai"

"Pertarungan? 'Seru ke-8 Youkai serempak ketika mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Benar,, tempat itu kuyakin menjadi pusat ledakan Energi besar beberapa hari kemarin, dan terjadi pertarungan setelah itu, terbukti permukaan tanah terlihat kacau dan berantakan disegala sudut bersamaan dengan beberapa pepohonan banyak yang tumbang, -,,,

"Sebagai bukti pendukung aku juga merasakan sisa-sisa energi suci yang ternoda ditempat tersebut,, 'jelas Tengu mengungkapkan hasil pencariannya.

"Sisa-sia energi suci yang ternoda? "

"Yah! Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak Ras mana yang memiliki pancaran energi suci yang tercemar oleh dosa!, 'sambung Tengu kemudian.

"Malaikat jatuh! "

Semuanya kini tengah terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan Youkai tanpa ekor dari jenis Karasu tersebut, bagi mereka itu merupakan informasi yang sangat berharga.

"Lalu a-,,,

 **Deggg**

 **Degggg**

 **Deeggggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"K-kekkainya hancur"

"Bagaimana mungkin"

"Astagaaa,, apa lagi sekarang"

"Kita pergi ke perbatasan, ada penyusup telah menembus Kekkai yang memisahkan tempat kita dengan dunia manusia, 'ucah Gyuki selaku yang terkuat diantara mereka.

"Baiklah/hai/kami mengerti, 'dengan jawaban serempak yang berbeda-beda mereka lekas bergegas menuju lokasi.

,,

,,

Ia hanya memandang datar kehidupan baru yang terlihat saat ini, seperti sebuah perkotaan kuno yang tersembunyi dibalik layar, benar,, Kekkai yang telah ia hancurkan merupakan penutup Existensi mereka para Youkai dari kehidupan manusia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para penghuni tempat tersebut mulai berdatangan satu persatu dengan berbagai macam senjata yang berbeda-beda, dengan cepat langsung mengepung sosok penyusup tersebut.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drapp**

Bunyi derap langkah kaki yang berlarian terus terdengar nyaring dan bersahutan, namun sosok tersebut tetap terdiam melihat dirinya tengah terkepung dari segala sudut. Dan kemudian memilih memejamkan kelopak matanya seakan tak perduli.

Tak berselang lama kedelapan Youkai terkuat saat ini ikut hadir dan langsung membentuk formasi melingkar dari ekor-1 Shukaku hingga ekor-8 Gyuki. Mengepung sosok yang mereka duga penyusup tersebut.

,,

"Siapa kau,,, makhluk asing, 'ucap Tengu tajam kepada sosok tersebut..

",,,"

"Dan,,, bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan pelindung tempat ini begitu saja, 'sambung Gyuki meneruskan.

Sosok tersebut tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas perlahan. Menciptakan sebuah senyum tipis diraut wajahnya.

,,

 **"Aku,,,, bukan siapa-siapa,** 'bibir itu berucap,, serak dan begitu berat terdengar ditelinga mereka seluruh Youkai, dan tanpa terasa suara tersebut terasa membawa hawa gelap yang begitu besar.

"Cih! Jangan berbasa-basi, apa maksudmu masuk ke wilayah kami? 'lontaran ucapan penuh emosi terlepas dari Youkai terkuat ekor-1 "Shukaku"

"Apa kau berniat menghancurkan Ras kami, 'sambung Nibi sang Nekomata yang mewakili Youkai ekor-2.

,,

 **"Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan kehidupan Ras-ku sendiri,"**

 **,,**

'Ras-ku sendiri, apa maksud ucapannya, 'begitulah ucapan batin mereka rata-rata ketika mendengar jawaban dari sosok berambut hitam kemerahan dihadapan mereka.

"Omong kosong, jelas-jelas aku tak merasakan energi Youkai dalam tubuhmu, 'protes Shukaku keras.

"Yah! Lagipula kami tak pernah mengenalmu sebagai Youkai seperti kami"

,,

Dan kemudian mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan, seiring terbukanya mata itu seutuhnya diiringi dengan rembesan energi hitam kelam sedikit demi sedikit, gelembung-gelembung hitam tampak keluar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut dan mulai mengadopsi sebuah wujud besar transparan berwarna hitam kelam, sepasang mata merah itu menyala dengan terang, disusul terbentuknya ekor satu persatu hingga genap sepuluh ekor, lalu berkibar menunjukkan keperkasaan dan kegagahanya sebagai sang Legenda Dewa Youkai, sebagai penguasa tahta Ras Monster dan siluman. "Juubi no Ookami"

 **Degg**

 **Degg**

 **Deggg**

 **Deggggg**

"I-itu-,,

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Mu-mustahil"

"K-kau benar,,

"Sang Legenda Dewa Youkai"

"J-juubi no Ookami"

Takut, mereka amat sangat takut ketika merasakan tekanan Chakra hitam kelam dihadapan mereka saat ini, peluh membasuh wajah, lutut mereka bergetar hebat.

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

Senjata yang mereka genggam mulai berjatuhan, tubuh seakan menggigil ketika merasakan desakan energi kelam bersumber kobaran chakra hitam dihadapan mereka.

 **Bruk**

 **Bruk**

 **Brukk**

 **Brukk**

Dan pada akhirnya mereka tunduk dan berlutut hormat, sungguh perasaan mereka begitu bercampur aduk saat itu, dan diantara mereka beberapa terlihat ketakutan, tak jarang diantara para Youkai banyak yang pingsan ketika tekanan Chakra gelap nan kelam tersebut merengkuh tubuh mereka, seakan menjadi racun yang menyesakkan.

,,

"Se-selamat datang ditempat Ras Youkai,,, "Juubi-sama",'tak bisa dipungkiri disetiap rangkaian kata yang terucap dari Tengu terasa bergetar, meneguk ludah dengan kasar tatkala mengingat jika memberikan sambutan yang terkesan buruk diawal pertemuan.

Sosok tersebut kini tengah menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada sembari menarik perlahan Chakranya yang terpompa keluar sebagai bukti siapa sebenarnya sosok yang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Dan-,,, ma-maaf atas sambutan yang kurang mengenakan ini, kami kira anda adalah penyusup dari fraksi lain yang datang untuk menghancurkan Ras Youkai, 'lanjut Gyuki kemudian, jujur ia sendiri merasa takut dan tak enak hati kepada sosok yang begitu mereka tunggu kehadiranya tersebut.

Dan yang paling merasa takut adalah pemimpin Youkai ekor-1,"Shukaku" karena sejak awal hanya ia yang berucap kasar kepada sosok tersebut.

"Ma-maaf atas ucapan kasar hamba Juubi-sama, hamba benar-benar tak tahu, 'ucap Shukaku dengan kepala tertunduk.

,,

Setelah Chakra hitam yang berkobar barusan kembali seutuhnya, Chibunshin dalam kesadaran sang Dewa Youkai tersebut hanya memandang datar kumpulan Youkai dihadapanya, mengamati satu persatu diantara mereka.

Dan ia dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, ada delapan pemimpin dari setiap jenis dalam jumlah ekor yang ada, namun ia tak menemukan satu lagi, karena ia tahu seharusnya ada sembilan pemimpin.

 **"Mengapa hanya ada delapan, dimana ekor-9 berada?,** 'tanyanya kemudian untuk memastikan sesuatu yang menurutnya janggal tersebut.

Terhenyak sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, kemudian mereka semua tertunduk lesu sembari mengingat sosok yang dimaksud, ekor-9 yang merupakan pemimpin mereka selama ini.

"Be-beliau telah tewas ditangan Raja Vampire, Juubi-sama, 'ungkap Tengu mewakili, ia yang selaku pengawal pribadi merasa menyesal tak dapat membantu sang pemimpin ketika melawan sang Raja Vampire "Drakula" beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **"Jadi begitu!** 'Gumamnya singkat.

"Be-benar,, Zarak-sama dari jenis Kitsune ekor-9 tewas ketika mempertahankan Ras Youkai dari kebiadaban Ras Vampire yang berusaha memangsa Ras Youkai, beruntung waktu itu Zarak-sama berhasil membuat Raja Vampire terluka parah dan secara tak langsung berhasil mempertahankan keutuhan bangsa Youkai meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya, 'kenang Tengu kemudian sembari menceritakan sedikit gambaran hal lalu yang terjadi.

"D-dan beliau meninggalkan seorang istri yang tengah mengandung dari jenis Kitsune ekor-9 pula, namun semenjak kematian Zarak-sama, Yasaka-sama selalu mengurung diri dikamar, dan terlarut dalam kesedihan, 'tambah Gyuki kemudian.

Mata itu terpejam sesaat, helaian surai hitam kemerahan tersebut tampak berkibar menunjukkan kegagahanya sebagai Youkai pertama yang begitu melegenda.

 **Blushh**

Dan hal itu tak jarang membuat Youkai lawan jenis terpesona oleh ketampanan dan Aura pemimpin yang begitu kentara, menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah mereka yang tercetak jelas menghiasi pipi.

Tampan dan begitu gagah menurut mereka, namun, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas adegan Drama Roman Picisan.

Suasana kembali normal seperti semula, mereka semua tetap tertunduk hormat dan menunggu perintah sang Dewa Youkai.

,,

 **"Apakah hanya itu?** 'Gumamnya datar!

"Ti-tidak Juubi-sama, dilain itu bangsa Youkai sering direndahkan oleh ras lain dari dua Fraksi Akhirat, mereka selalu membunuh Ras Youkai yang mereka temui didunia manusia, sejauh ini Ras Youkai hampir diambang kehancuranya, kami kekurangan jumlah dan kehilangan pemimpin, ditambah sang penghianat Ekor-8 "Yamata no Orochi" yang berusaha membunuh Yasaka-sama sebagai calon pemimpin Youkai menggantikan Zarak-sama, 'lanjut Tengu kemudian, berusaha menjelaskan hal apa saja yang menimpa kaum Youkai sejauh ini, terbesit dendam membara dihatinya tatkala mengingat Ras Youkai selalu ditatap rendah dan jijik dalam dunia Supranatural.

Saat itu pula sepasang mata merahnya berputar perlahan, bersinar terang bersamaan dengan hawa jahat yang begitu kental, dan kembali membuat Youkai ditempat tersebut meringkuk ketakutan.

'Cha-chakranya ge-gelap sekali, 'rintih Choumei pemimpin Youkai Ekor-7.

'Ma-matanya benar-benar mengerikan'

'I-inikah tekanan Chakra sosok Dewa Youkai yang melegenda itu'

'Me-mengerikan sekali'

Begitulah rata-rata ungkapan hati dari para Youkai ketika disuguhkan kembali dengan hal mengerikan dari sosok dihadapanya, benar-benar tekanan Energi yang tak memiliki batas dan tentunya begitu hitam dan kelam.

Masih dalam posisi sebelumnya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu murka ketika mendengar Ras-nya menjadi santapan bagi fraksi lain, dan ia tak akan menerima hal itu, ia selaku Youkai pertama tak akan tinggal diam, karena Ras Youkai setelahnya tercipta dari pecahan energinya sebelum terkutuk kedimensi Shinobi. Dan ia akan memastikan mereka semua tewas dan hancur digenggaman sang "Ketiadaan"yang sedang tertidur, karena ia tak berhak mengeksekusi para pendosa, sebagaimana takdir yang dibawanya sebagai tunggangan makhluk dari dasar jurang Neraka tersebut..

Kemudian ia menarik seluruh hawa membunuh yang telah ia lepaskan, mencoba meredam gejolak amarah yang membuncah ketika tau apa yang terjadi pada Ras Youkai saat ini, kritis dan berada diambang kehancuran.

Lega,, begitulah kira-kira yang mereka rasakan ketika bisa bernafas dengan lancar, dan menyeka peluh yang menetes dari dahinya.

'Hah! Syukurlah!

,,

 **"Bangunlah kalian semua wahai kaumku yang tertindas, dan bersiaplah untuk kembali menduduki Puncak rantai kehidupan, enyahkan ketakutan kalian, dan mulai tunjukkan taring kalian sebagai Ras Youkai, dan percayalah,, "Dia" akan bangkit dalam tidur panjangnya untuk menegakkan keadilan bagi mereka yang tertindas, karena-,,,**

 **"Hanya "Dia" yang berhak atas nyawa mereka para pendosa"**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

'A-apa maksud ucapan Juubi-sama? '

'Siapa yang dimaksud Juubi-sama dalam kata "Dia"?''racauan demi racaun dalam batin terdengar silih berganti tatkala mendengar ucapan dari sang dewa Youkai tersebut.

Kemudian mereka mulai bangkit perlahan, satu persatu hingga kini tampak berdiri seluruhnya. Dan berusaha meredam rasa takut yang mereka dera dihadapan sang Legenda Dewa Youkai.

"Siapa "Dia"yang anda maksud Juubi-sama? 'Kata Tengu kemudian, rasa penasaran membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, disusul anggukan dari para Youkai yang lain.

Mata itu menerawang jauh kelangit yang tampak cerah dipenuhi awan putih.

 **"Kalian akan terkejut bila mengetahui satu lagi Existensi mengerikan didunia ini** 'jawabnya lirih.

 **"Dia-,,, adalah sosok makhluk yang akan menjadi penutup suatu masa, membawa kekuatan penghancur yang dapat meluluh lantakkan dunia dalam sekejap,** 'lanjutnya sembari memejamkan kelopak matanya, terlukis senyum kecut saat itu, mengingat sekilas gambaran sang Host ketika tengah mengamuk dan membinasakan dunia Shinobi dalam genggamannya.

Saat itu pula entah mengapa bulu kuduk mereka terasa berdiri, dengan tubuh menegang, lalu meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

"A-apa yang anda maksud adalah sang malapetaka, Apocalyptic beast 666 [Trihexa]? "

 **"Bukan,, diantara makhluk kegelapan, "Dia"lah yang tergelap, sosok makhluk gila yang hanya ingin bertarung dan menghancurkan, bahkan "Dia"mampu meluluh lantahkan dunia ini jika mau,"**

 **Glekkk**

"Se-sekuat itukah "Dia"yang anda maksud Juubi-sama, "

 **"Kau benar, dan hanya sang pencipta sendiri yang mampu membuatnya tunduk dan jinak, karena "Dia"begitu liar, dan tak terkendali ketika tengah mengamuk dalam kutukannya sebagai pembantai para pendosa"**

Tak ada yang mampu bersuara, sungguh hari ini dipenuhi kejutan yang tak terduga, namun mereka yakin, mulai hari ini pula Ras Youkai akan memasuki masa dimana kejayaan berada dipihak mereka.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu kembali tergerak untuk melangkah, mereka menyingkir dengan kepala menunduk hormat ketika sang Legenda menapak jalan yang mereka pijaki. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan sosok legenda ekor-10 tersebut.

 **Tap**

Langkah itu terhenti sesaat dan semakin membuat tanda tanya besar dalam benak fikiran kaum nya.

Kemudian kedua lenganya bergerak dan mulai membentuk rangkaian-rangkaian segel rumit dari jarinya.

 **Wushhh**

Beberapa saat kemudian terbentuk sebuah Barrier kokoh yang menyelimuti seluruh wilayah tersebut dalam sekejap, yang jelas Kekkai atau Barrier tersebut jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat kedelapan Youkai terkuat melotot tak percaya, bahkan Kekkai sebelumnya mereka buat bersembilan dengan susah payah, dan ini, hanya dengan beberapa rangkaian jari tangan kemudian terbentuk sebuah Kekkai yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hanya seorang diri.

"Su-sugoiii,, 'gumam salah seorang Youkai setelah melihat hal menakjubkan tersebut.

"K-kau benar, Juubi-sama memang hebat"

"Yah,, dengan ini Ras Youkai bisa hidup dengan tenang"

Terdengar komentar-komentar kekaguman dari para Youkai ditempat tersebut, namun hal itu tak membuatnya besar kepala ataupun tinggi hati, baginya yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun tak membuatnya sombong dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

" **Majulah menjadi Ras yang ditakuti, bukan sebagai Ras yang ketakutan lagi"**

Termenung dalam diam ketika sosok tersebut berucap, rasa haru, senang, dan sedih seakan menjadi satu, pada akhirnya mereka akan terbebas dari belenggu penindasan dari Ras yang lain.

 **Bruk**

 **Bruk**

 **Bruk**

Diawali dari kedelapan pemimpin Youkai, disusul oleh yang lain, mereka mulai berlutut menunjukkan respecknya.

"Te-terimakasih Juubi-sama, jadilah pemimpin kami, tanpa anda kami bagaikan makhluk yang kehilangan arah, 'ucap Tengu mewakili.

"Yah! Kami membutuhkan anda sebagai pemimpin utama kami semua kaum Youkai"

"Dengan anda sebagai pemimpin, kami yakin kaum Youkai akan menjadi Ras yang benar-benar ditakuti dalam dunia supranatural"

Berbagai ucapan permohonan terdengar silih berganti, berharap sosok dihadapan mereka mengabulkan harapan besar mereka.

 **"Meskipun tanpaku, kalian akan tetap mendapatkan kejayaan dan kemenangan, raga ini tidaklah terbebas seperti kalian, karena,,, aku terikat dengan takdir yang dibawa sang Exsekutor, aku hidup hanya untuk menjadi pengawal dari Legenda kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Karena itulah aku tak akan pernah bisa didepan kalian untuk menjadi pemimpin"**

"Ta-tapi Juubi-sama...

 **"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, meskipun demikian aku akan selalu berada dibelakang kalian untuk melihat, bagaimanapun aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun dengan seenaknya menginjak-injak harga diri bangsa Youkai, karena,, sama saja mereka meremehkanku sebagai Youkai no Kami"**

 **"Satu pesan yang inginku ucapkan,, berhentilah berbuat dosa, karena "Dia"tak akan segan membinasakan para pendosa dari Ras manapun meski itu dari Rasku sendiri, siapapun pendosa akan selalu berakhir dengan kematian yang menyakitkan ketika "Dia"memutuskan untuk membasahi tanganya dengan darah, seburuk apapun wujud kalian sebagai makhluk berekor, berlakulah adil dan benar dalam kehidupan, hanya itu yang mampu membuat kalian terlepas oleh cengkraman makhluk dari dasar jurang Neraka yang bertugas menyeret semua pendosa kembali dalam kehampaan"**

Sejujurnya mereka semua tak mengerti jelas maksud ucapan tersebut, namun mereka yakin jika apa yang dikatakan sang legenda adalah mutlak dan Absolut, dan mereka merasakan simpati dalam sendi-sendi ucapan tersebut, sebuah peringatan atas mara bahaya yang mengintai dan selalu siap menerkam mereka kapan saja.

"Hai,, kami mengerti Juubi-sama, 'ucap mereka semua dengan serempak.

Dengan itu sang dewa Youkai membalikkan badan, membuat siapapun ditempat tersebut bertanya-tanya.

"A-anda mau kemana Juubi-sama? "

,,

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat penjelmaan Rubah hitam ekor-10 itu menghentikan langkahnya.

 **"Mengawasi dunia,** 'balasnya singkat seiring meleburnya tubuh tersebut dalam partikel-partikel kecil yang terbawa angin. Baginya sudah cukup ia menyapa kaumnya, karena masih banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

Mereka semua terdiam tanpa mampu membalas ucapan terakhir dari sang pemimpin kaum Youkai tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? 'Ucap sebuah suara mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hah! Setidaknya Juubi-sama bersedia menjamin kemakmuran Ras Youkai meski harus mendukungnya dibalik layar, dengan begitu kita bisa tenang"

"Yah! Dan kita harus mulai meningkatkan kemampuan kita semua mulai detik ini, mengingat akan banyak hal besar terjadi cepat atau lambat"

"Kau benar Saiken,, entah mengapa aku merasakan suatu yang benar-benar besar akan segera terjadi"

Begitulah kelanjutan pembicaraan tersebut, mulai menciptakan perencanaan untuk menyambut masa depan yang masih begitu samar namun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya.

..

..

..

Disinilah kini ia berada, mengikuti Alur kehidupan sembari mengawasi dibalik layar, menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai sosok Dewa Youkai dengan menyegel seluruh tekanan Chakranya menggunakan kemampuan Fuinjutsu dari dimensi sebelumnya. Sekilas hanya tampak seperti pemuda biasa yang berbaur dengan keramaian manusia, bahkan warna matanya telah mengadopsi dari Saffier beku milik sang Host, dengan begitu tak ada sedikitpun keanehan yang mencolok dari penjelmaan makhluk buas berekor-10 yang begitu melegenda dalam dunia supranatural, bahkan existensinya dipercayai manusia dalam sebuah mitos kuno bersama ketiga makhluk buas berbentuk naga.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki, dan mulai mengamati satu persatu manusia yang ia temui, dan ia menemukan begitu banyak campur baur dari Ras lain dalam keramaian manusia tersebut, entah apa yang mereka cari didunia manusia, yang jelas ia hanya berhak mengamati, dan menjadikannya sebuah memori ketika "Dia"telah bangkit dari jurang penyegelan. Pada saat itu ia bisa memastikan bahwa-,,,

Hasrat membunuh dan haus darah akan membuat kehidupan seakan diselimuti kegelapan pekat, siapapun tak akan mampu untuk menghindari kematianya dari jiwa yang telah kembali terkubur dalam kesengsaraan dan kesakitan.

Berbagai kejadian telah ia dapat, mereka hanya berbaur tanpa bisa saling memahami, keegoisan membuat mereka yang kuat menindas yang lemah, mereka diseret digang-gang sempit dan kemudian diserap darahnya hingga meregang nyawa, mereka yang lemah dibunuh begitu saja hanya untuk kesenangan, mereka yang lemah diperlakukan bak sebuah sampah yang tak berguna, miris tatkala ia melihat kebiadaban dunia yang membuat sebuah kerusakan nyata.

 **'Kematian adalah hukum mutlak bagi mereka-,,,**

 **"-,,para pendosa"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Change Sceane.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Sosok tersebut tengah berdiri diam memandang jauh kedepan dari tempat tertinggi yang merupakan markas utama Ras Malaikat jatuh,"Ramiel",, sosok malaikat yang pernah melambangkan sebuah kesejahteraan hidup sewaktu masih berada ditahta Syurga, ia bersama Lucifer, dan Michael dulu adalah tiga malaikat yang begitu dihormati, mereka bertiga bersama-sama memerintah Syurga, namun kini mereka bertiga harus berpisah jalan dalam Ras dan takdir yang berbeda.

Yang pertama, "Lucifer"telah mendapat jati dirinya sebagai sosok Raja Iblis "Satan" dengan enam pasang sayap kelelawar yang membentang lebar, yang kedua ia sendiri yang ikut menyusul mendapatkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya sebagai sosok pemimpin "Gubernur" bagi Ras yang terbuang dengan enam pasang sayap gagak yang begitu lebar dari pada yang lain, dan yang ketiga, "Michael" telah mendapati jatidirinya sebagai pemimpin dari para "Seraphim"syurga menggantikan kedudukan Lucifer dulu disyurga, dengan enam pasang sayang merpati yang begitu Indah dan bercahaya.

Ironis memang, tiga Fraksi Akhirat, begitulah ketiga Ras tersebut dikenal dalam dunia supranatural.

 **Wussss**

Semilir angin datang menyapa perlahan, mengibarkan surai hitam miliknya, seakan terbuai sosok tersebut memejamkan pelan kedua matanya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Apa kau akan terus menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari ditempat ini,, Ramiel, 'terdengar derap langkah kaki yang disusul sebuah sapaan dari arah belakang.

,,

"Heeemmm,, apa yang membawamu kemari,, Bellial, 'gumaman tersebut terdengar begitu tenang dan damai.

 **Tap**

"Tak ada,, semua masih terkendali meski ada beberapa kelelawar yang mengacau diteritori kita!, 'tukas Bellial menuturkan.

Kemudian mata yang terpejam tersebut mulai terbuka kembali.

"Kuyakin bukan hanya untuk itu! "

"Yah! Kau tetap jeli, Ramiel! Aku hanya ingin mengulas tentang kejadian tempo hari yang telah kualami bersama Jenderal Azazel"

Seketika itu Ramiel mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Bellial, tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia selalu merasa tertarik jika menyangkut tentang sosok yang akan menjadi arah pembicaraan.

"Apa masih ada yang belum kau jelaskan?, 'tanyanya kemudian!

"Begitulah, mengingat ini merupakan sesuatu yang begitu rumit, 'lanjut Bellial kemudian.

"Rumit? "

"Yah! Pada waktu itu,, entah mengapa dunia terasa berhenti, namun sebelum itu aku sempat merasakan kehadiran Ayah,"

 **Degg**

"Jelaskan! "

"Tak ada lagi yang mampu kujelaskan Ramiel, setelah itu semuanya kosong dan aku merasa semuanya berhenti bergerak, lalu! Seperti yang kukatakan beberapa waktu lalu, "Dia"memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja"

"Hah! Aku tak percaya jika "Dia"benar-benar sekuat itu, 'lanjut Ramiel sembari menerawang jauh kelangit.

"Aku sendiri sempat merasa demikian, bahkan aku dan Azazel tak berkutik sama sekali"

"Jadi benar "Dia"yang dulu Ayah maksud telah datang kedunia ini, 'gumam Ramiel kemudian.

"Begitulah Ramiel, ditambah sang legenda dewa Youkai yang tersegel didalam dirinya akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit untuk Ras kita"

,,

,,

 **÷Skiptime÷**

…

…

…

Sejak saat itu, waktu kembali berputar melakukan tugasnya, konflik antar Ras terus berlanjut tanpa henti, bertarung dan saling menumpahkan darah, mereka kehilangan Cinta dan kasih sayang, kewarasan mereka telah dibutakan oleh dendam dan keserakahan dunia, saling menunjukkan kekuatan mereka demi mendapatkan apa yang ingin mereka raih dan dapatkan, saling menusuk, dan kemudian melebur dalam serpihan cahaya dan sisa abu pembakaran.

Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun berlalu sejak kemunculanya, dan mereka menganggap "Dia"telah menghilang atau bahkan mati karena tutup usia, mereka bahkan terus gencar mencari dimana keberadaan sosok makhluk yang akan menjadi maut mereka semua selama ini, namun, keberadaanya seakan ditelan bumi.

Sejak kemunculannya untuk pertama kali, "Dia"telah dikenal seluruh Ras yang ada bahkan dewa sekalipun terkecuali untuk Ras manusia, keberadaanya merupakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diinginkan pihak manapun, termasuk malaikat itu sendiri, mereka semua ingin menyangkal takdir yang berada di genggaman makhluk tersebut, dan enggan untuk tunduk ataupun menurunkan tanganya menyerah pada takdir, namun,, apakah sesuatu yang telah ditetapakan mampu untuk digeser ataupun dirubah, sayangnya tidak, hukum tetap berlaku, yang mati akan tetap mati, begitulah Skenario yang telah dirancang oleh sang Kehendak.

...

...

Ditempat ini, Mekkai,, tampak ratusan ribu nyawa dalam dua versi makhluk yang berbeda, satu pihak blok timur dihuni oleh Ras bersayap kelelawar dengan pemimpin agungnya, "Satan Lucifer"yang tak lain adalah sang Raja Iblis, dipihak lain lebih tepatnya diblok barat, tampak ratusan ribu makhluk bersayap hitam bak burung gagak, mereka dikenal sebagai malaikat jatuh, dengan pemimpin agungnya, "Ramiel"selaku sang Gubernur.

Entah merupakan sebuah parade atau sebuah Festifal, mereka tampak saling memberi teriakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga, namun,,, hal itu tak berlangsung lama tatkala kedua pemimpin saling maju dan berhadap-hadapan. Dan ini merupakan saat yang begitu mendebarkan dimana kedua pemimpin Ras akhirat saling bertemu dan memberikan tatapan tajam seakan mengisyaratkan hawa membunuh yang pekat.

,,

"Lama tak bertemu,, Lucifer, atau aku harus memanggilmu-,,,

"-,,Satan,, 'sebuah kalimat yang monoton namun terdengar tegas bersamaan terucap dari sang Gubernur Datenshi,, "Ramiel".

Mata merah itu menatap datar sosok dihadapannya yang merupakan malaikat kedua setelah ia diciptakan.

"Itu tak merubah fakta apapun tentangku,, Ramiel!, 'balasnya kemudian!

Seulas senyum terpatri diraut wajah sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut ketika mendengar jawaban datar dari sosok yang dulunya ia panggil kakak.

"Yah! Bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah Iblis, dan itu tak kan pernah terbantahkan sampai kapanpun"

Surai peraknya berkibar tatkala hembusan angin datang menyapa, terdiam sesaat tatkala sosok dihadapanya mengungkit sedikit jatidirinya saat ini.

"Jangan lupakan jika kau sendiri jatuh dalam kubangan dosa, sebagai malaikat hina dengan kebusukan yang menodai kesucian kalian sebagai Archangel Syurga"

Seketika itu Ramiel menunjukkan raut wajah datar tatkala mendengar ucapan yang berbau sarkas dari sang Raja Iblis.

"Keh! Ucapanmu terdengar begitu Naif, setidaknya aku bukanlah Iblis terkutuk sepertimu Lucifer"

"Kau benar Ramiel,, aku memanglah Naif, tapi, itu semua tak pernah melunturkan kepercayaan dan cintaku kepada Ayah, kita berada pada kasus yang berbeda, 'jawabnya sembari menatap datar langit kelabu yang menaungi mereka saat ini, sekilas terlihat raut wajah rindu dibalik kebengisanya sebagai Raja iblis, tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merindukan sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah tercipta.

"Hahahaaa,, jangan bercanda Lucifer, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu jika kau sendiri harus dikutuk karena menentang perintah Ayah, bukankah ucapanmu barusan terdengar hanya omong kosong"

Mendengar hardikan dari sang pemimpin Malaikat jatuh dihadapanya cukup untuk membuat lucifer tersenyum masam.

"Kau tak mengerti Ramiel, ada banyak cerita yang tak pernah kau ketahui, keteguhan, adalah prinsip dimana aku diciptakan, aku akan menentang sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan ketetapan hatiku, dan kau lihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana mereka keturunan adam berbuat seenaknya ditanah yang sejak dulu kupelihara, aku sudah melihat gambaran perbuatan mereka dimasa datang, lagipula, itulah bukti jika aku takkan pernah tunduk kepada siapapun selain Ayah"

Ramiel terhenyak ketika mendapat sebuah fakta tentang ucapan tersebut, benar,, manusia yang dulu mereka sembah telah menjadi cikal bakal kerusakan dibumi.

"Lupakan itu, aku tekankan sekali lagi untukmu Ramiel, pergi dari Mekkai atau aku akan menghancurkan bangsa kalian seluruhnya tanpa sisa, 'lanjut Lucifer kemudian, mengenyahkan segala omong kosong yang baru saja menjadi tema pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Seketika itu raut wajah Ramiel kembali tegas disertai Aura suci kental yang seakan menyeruak, pertanda jika ia terpicu dengan deklarasi Sang Raja Iblis barusan.

"Lucifer, sekali lagi aku tekankan pula padamu, Aku mewakili seluruh Malaikat yang terbuang dari Syurga tak akan pernah pergi dari tempat dimana kami dijatuhkan oleh Ayah, kami akan mempertahankan apa yang kami tempati, aku tak akan pernah takut atau bahkan tunduk kepada Iblis terkutuk sepertimu, 'dengan nada tegas Ramiel menentang peringatan Lucifer barusan, dengan jari telunjuk teracung kedepan mengarah tepat kepada lawan bicaranya.

Dengan itu tak ayal membuat mimik wajah sang raja Iblis tampak semakin datar, sejauh ini ia telah memberikan Ultimatum berulang kali, ia mengklaim Mekkai hanya untuk bangsa Iblis dan siapapun tak berhak tinggal.

"Sejauh ini aku masih mengganggapmu dan yang lainya sama seperti di Syurga dulu Ramiel, aku masih mengingat kebaikan dan kebersamaan dengan kalian, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan kalian semua sejak awal kedatangan kalian di Mekkai, tapi kali ini tidak lagi, kalian semua telah melampaui batas, dan perang adalah cara yang terbaik untuk mengusir kalian dari tanah terkutuk Mekkai, 'Tukas Lucifer kemudian, pada kenyataanya Lucifer memang sengaja tidak bertindak sejak awal mengingat bahwa mereka para Malaikat jatuh merupakan Adik-adiknya seluruhnya, ia yang awal tercipta, dan ia pernah begitu menyayangi mereka semua sebagai saudara, namun, jalan takdir telah berubah, semua telah berlalu, kisahnya sebagai sosok malaikat pemimpin hanyalah sebuah kenangan, dan mereka,, bukan lagi sosok saudara atau bahkan dalam satu Ras yang sama denganya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau mampu melakukannya Lucifer, sayangnya kami tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan, bahkan kami telah siap jauh-jauh hari untuk saat ini, 'dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi Ramiel memberikan lontaran kata angkuh, ia sendiri tak akan pernah terima Rasnya diremehkan begitu saja. Dan kini telah tiba saatnya untuk membuktikan jika Datenshi merupakan Ras superrior yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Begitukah, dalam sudut pandangku kau dan Ras-mu hanyanlah segerombolan burung gagak perebut mangsa dari seekor elang, dan jika kau merasa kuat, datanglah dengan niat membunuh yang sesungguhnya karena-,,,

"Aku tak akan segan untuk menghabisi seluruh Ras-mu,,, Ramiel, 'ujar Lucifer kemudian.

"Keh! Kau berkata jika Ras-mu pengibaratan untuk seekor Elang, jangan bercanda Lucifer, bukalah matamu untuk melihat enam pasang sayapmu,, kau dan Ras-mu tak lebih dari seekor kelelawar tak berguna, 'balas Sang Gubernur Datenshi dengan sengit.

",,,,"

,,

Dibawah langit temaram tersebut terlihat begitu mencekam, hawa kematian seakan mulai menguar disegala sudut tanah terkutuk Mekkai, gejolak energi kegelapan dengan energi suci yang ternoda mulai begitu kentara, berusaha untuk saling mendominasi.

Saat ini berbagai macam pemikiran selalu melintas dalam otak mereka ketika dihadapkan sebuah Event besar yang disebut perang, mereka tau nyawa adalah harga mati ketika telah terjun dengan gagah berani dimedan peperangan, berusaha membunuh segala rasa takut yang serasa menggerogoti keberanian mereka.

Sebuah moment yang akan memberikan perubahan besar pada dunia mengingat Ras Akhirat merupakan yang terbesar diantara Ras lain yang ada.

Kumpulan burung gagak dan kelelawar tersebut masih senantiasa menunggu pemimpin mereka yang tengah melakukan sebuah Nostalgia, tak ada niat untuk menimbulkan sekecil apapun gangguan karena itu bisa menjadi kesalahan fatal.

,,

Keduanya kini tengah terdiam, namun saling menunjukkan sikap saling waspada yang begitu tinggi, aura suci yang ternoda kian terasa lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, disisi lain sosok Raja Iblis mulai menunjukkan tekanan energinya, Absolute Power of Destruction, dimana merupakan kekuatan utama bagi Satan beserta para keturunanya yang menyandang marga Lucifer.

Hawa kian suram nan mencekam mengawali sebuah parade besar dari dua Ras akhirat yang berseteru, petir mulai menyambar dihari yang tak pernah berganti siang ataupun malam, langit kelabu yang menggambarkan suasana berkabung terus menaungi mereka dalam nuansa kematian.

"Kita buktikan saja,, Lucifer! 'Ucap Ramiel kembali mengawali pembicaraan.

Dari situlah mulai tampak sifatnya sebagai Raja iblis, seringai kejam nampak tercetak jelas diraut wajah garangnya.

"Khukhukhuuu,, aku sudah menantikan saat dimana aku bisa mencincang saudara-saudara keparat seperti kalian"

"Cih! Simpan saja omong kosongmu itu Lucifer! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, 'balas Ramiel kemudian,, ia semakin muak mendengar lagi dan lagi ucapan meremehkan dari sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

,,

 **Tap**

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar berpijak diatas tanah dibelakang sang Raja Iblis.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Rizevim? 'Tanya Lucifer ketika menyadari jika sosok tersebut adalah garis keturunan pertamanya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Cih! Jangan bertele-tele ayah, kita habisi saja mereka para malaikat hina sekarang juga, 'ungkap Rizevim kemudian, tampak Exspresi marah nan kesal dari raut wajahnya tatkala harus menunggu terlalu lama.

Lucifer terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan putra pertamanya, ia sudah menduga, faham dan mengenal betul watak dari Calon pewaris Tahtanya tersebut, bahkan putra pertamanya benar-benar menunjukkan karakter sosok Iblis Sejati dimana melambangkan tujuh dosa besar yang sesungguhnya, namun,,, dalam hati ia merasa berkabung tatkala putranya tersebut tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh hormat kepadanya. Bagaimanapun ia juga merupakan seorang ayah, namun ia selalu mengenyahkan perasaanya tersebut ketika mengingat jati dirinya sebagai Iblis, karena-,,,,

"Iblis tak berhak atas kebaikan dan kebenaran yang ada"

,,

"Lakukan sesukamu,,, asal itu berguna untuk Ras-Iblis,, Rizevim! 'Ucapnya kemudian menanggapi layangan protes dari putranya barusan.

"Muahahahaaahaaaa,, aku akan menunjukkan jika aku pantas menggantikanmu setelah ini ayah, 'tawa gila terdengar menggelegar tatkala Rizevim mendapatkan jawaban yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu yaitu kebebasan bertindak demi kejayaan bangsa Iblis.

Disisi lain Bellial menyeringai senang tatkala melihat sosok Raja iblis terhormat yang tak sedikitpun mendapatkan hormat dari anaknya sendiri.

"Keh,, jadi berita itu benar, menyedihkan sekali kau Lucifer memiliki keturunan gila yang tak sedikitpun menghormatimu,, 'hardik Ramiel kemudian.

,,

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi,, aku akan membunuhmu Gubernur brengsek,, 'sergah Rizevim kemudian.

Sedangkan Lucifer memilih diam, menyaksikan tingkah Rizevim yang semakin bertindak liar.

Mendengar ucapan percaya diri tersebut tak ayal membuat Ramiel menyeringai sinis.

"Sayangnya aku tak berminat melawan bocah ingusan sepertimu, kau bukanlah tujuanku berada ditempat ini nak, jadi,, kembali dan pulanglah, belum saatnya kau berada dimedan perang, 'balas Ramiel dengan kata pedas yang tentu saja langsung memicu Ego dan arogansi Iblis muda bersurai perak panjang tersebut.

"Sialan kau paman brengsek,, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang ju-,,

Seketika ucapan tersebut terhenti tatkala ia merasakan hawa membunuh mengerikan dari belakangnya.

'Dasar pengganggu,, 'gerutunya dalam hati ketika ia mengerti betul jika sang ayah tak menghendaki keputusannya untuk bertindak.

"Ketahuilah dimana batasmu Rizevim,, 'sebuah suara yang terdengar agak berat terdengar begitu menusuk ditelinga Iblis muda tersebut.

"Cih! Baiklah-baiklah,, 'hanya mampu mendecih dengan tampang kesal, Rizevim kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke barisan semula berada bersama ketiga Maou yang menjadi jenderal perang bagi bangsa Iblis.

,,

,,

"Aku rasa,, putramu akan menjadi sosok iblis sejati Lucifer,, 'sambung Ramiel kemudian.

"Sudahi omong kosong ini, dan-,,,,

 **Sreeetttt**

"Bisa kita mulai pesta ini,, 'ucap Lucifer yang kini telah berada tepat dihadapan sang Gubernur Datenshi dengan sebuah pukulan berbalutkan Aura merah kehitaman.

Mata itu berkilat tajam dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja,,, Lucifer, 'balas ramiel sembari ikut melepaskan sebuah pukulan berlapis aura suci yang berkobar.

..

..

...

Dan-,,,,

 **Blarrrrr!**

Ledakan besar tersebut seakan menjadi sebuah genderang yang dibunyikan sebagai pertanda jika perang telah dimulai.

"Horyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan demi teriakan semangat mulai berkumandang keras memenuhi segala sudut medan pertempuran tersebut, dibarengi hembusan angin yang begitu kencang, dengan gejolak petir yang terus menyambar.

Dan dimulailah Festival pertumpahan darah antar dua Ras, gagak mulai melebur satu persatu dalam serpihan cahaya yang ternoda, dan kelelawar pun mulai terbakar satu persatu, kematian,, adalah jalan bagi sebuah perubahan besar,, dan dari situ pulalah semua dimulai.

Kehancuran pertama,,,, sebuah moment bersejarah yang akan terus teringat dikalangan manapun, karena disitu semuanya dipertaruhkan, kekuasaan dan wilayah, harga diri serta dominasi siapa yang terkuat.

Namun,, mereka tak pernah tau, karena kebodohan mereka akan mulai membangunkan satu persatu makhluk kegelapan, makhluk-makhkuk terkuat yang sedang tertidur, para makhluk yang hanya pernah mereka dengar dalam Legenda namun belum pernah mereka jumpai sama sekali.

Dan kemudian,,, "Dia"yang tergelap dari yang tergelap akan bangun, dan mulai menjalankan takdirnya sebagai Algojo kematian para pendosa, "Dia"akan ikut campur dalam parade tersebut cepat atau lambat.

..

..

..

..

..

 **To Be Continued.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **"Dunia ibaratkan pasang surut air laut, jangan selalu berharap hidupmu Jaya selamanya, yang namanya keadilan merupakan sebuah keseimbangan, antara hitam dan putih, kini gelap esok akan terbit terang"**

 **"Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk sahabat Ffn semuanya terkhusus bagi yang selalu hadir dan terus mendukung keberadaan Author satu ini, tanpa sahabat semua tulisan yang berasal dari ketikan jari ini tak lebih dari sebuah kehampaan hitam diatas putih tanpa sebuah kesan dan makna sepesial atau bahkan istimewa"**

 **"Syukur alhamdulillah hamba masih diberikan kesempatan untuk Up episode ke-11 ini, banyak kekurangan, yah! Itulah yang selalu hamba yakini tentang Story karangan hamba ini, tanpa sedikitpun sumber Referensi dan inspirasi, diwaktu yang sempit hamba coba asah otak dengan ide-ide aneh yang sekilas terlintas dan langsung hamba terapkan begitu saja, dengan kata lain, ide diluar kepala langsung ketika menulis, dan mungkin Story karangan hamba ini belumlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan karya para senior-senior diFfn, hamba mengakuinya,"**

 **"Mohon maaf jika Review dari para sahabat semuanya belum kebalas, hamba usahakan akan membalas partisipasi sahabat semuanya dichapter kali ini"**

 **"Bagi yang masih menanyakan Gaara and Friends, oke kali ini hamba akan berikan jawaban, Gaara dkk hamba kirim dimasa mendatang yakni lebih tepatnya zaman Rias dkk yang akan muncul pada Arc kedua setelah Event pertama ini selesai,, bagaimanapun mereka memiliki keterbatasan masa dan waktu, tak mungkin bagi hamba mengikutsertakan mereka dalam perjalanan tokoh utama kita mengingat usia mereka terbatas. Masuk akal? Dan dari situ nanti peran mereka akan mulai aktif diDxD"**

 **"Mungkin dalam Chap kali ini beberapa pertanyaan dari sahabat semuanya sudah ada yang terjawab dan mendapat pencerahan, hamba gak bisa kasih Spoiler mengingat ide kedepan itu ada ketika sedang menulis, pada intinya hamba berjalan sesuai Alur yang telah disetting, jadi,, biarlah Alur ini membawa Author pada perjalananya secara alami dan murni bak air yang sedang mengalir, dan Endingnya pun masih samar difikiran hamba"**

 **"Oke sahabat semuanya, demikian yang bisa hamba sampaikan, kurang lebihnya hamba mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya"**

 **,,**

 **Terimakasih!**

 **Kidz-Boy**

 **On Standby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishiebumi)**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Tragedi.**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Pairing : ...?**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, FullTypo, Hancur, Gj, Berantakan, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, dll**.

..

..

Begitu jauh didasar, ia terkubur bersama penantian yang kekal, terus terpejam entah sampai kapan, tak ada yang ia rasakan atas semua ini, akal dan nafsunya telah binasa, jiwanya sebagai manusia telah direnggut dunia itu sendiri, dan yang begitu mengenaskan ketika perlahan ia tak mampu mengekspresikan arti dari perasaanya.

Pada masanya, "Dia" terpanggil kembali atas kegelapan, sejak saat itu entah sudah berapa abad ia terasing dari cahaya luar, siapa yang menyangkanya? Tak ada,, bahkan Existensinya kembali dilupakan begitu saja, dianggap musnah ataupun termakan oleh kegelapan dari kekuatan yang ia bawa sebagai perusak, begitu banyak persepsi diantara makhluk-makhluk tuhan akan keberadaanya, namun,,, beberapa diantara mereka masih ada yang mengingat dan menantinya.

Apa yang bisa dilihat dalam kegelapan tersebut? Hanyalah sebujur raga yang terlilit jutaan rantai penyiksa. Surai itu penuh akan debu, kedua lenganya terbentang kencang, kepala tertunduk seakan menyimpan begitu banyak harapan, sebuah gambaran yang menunjukkan betapa lelahnya.

Itulah yang bisa digambarkan dari cerita hidupnya, begitu menyesakkan dan membawa kisah yang memilukan, menanggung semua beban itu kembali dipundaknya. Dulu sekali ia membawa beban untuk menciptakan perdamaian, namun kini ia kembali yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa beban berat berupa pemusnahan, mengapa bukan mereka, mengapa lagi-lagi harus dirinya.

 **Cringgg**

 **Cringg**

Seperti sebuah lonceng gemerincing rantai itu berbunyi, dan mulai menunjukkan sebuah pertanda bahwa, masihlah tersimpan sebuah kehidupan didalamnya. Hujung jarinya yang terbebas dari lilitan tampak bergetar.

 **Cring**

Semakin terdengar riuh bersahutan.

 **Grebbb**

Jari-jari yang terbebas itu mengerat kencang, hingga tampak kumpulan logam yang berbentuk rantai itu semakin mengerat.

Disusul sebuah getaran anggota tubuh yang lainya.

 **Krakkkk**

 **Dasssss**

Satu dari sekian banyaknya rantai kelam itu telah putus.

 **Krakkk**

 **Krakkk**

 **Dassssss**

 **Dasssss**

 **Cring... Cringg... Criiingg**

Sebuah prosesi pembebasan yang pasti, tampak belenggu-belenggu rantai tersebut terkulai lemas bak ular yang telah mati, dan pada akhirnya menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang berdiri tegap dan kokoh, kedua lengan kekar itu masih dalam posisi yang sama, membentang berlawanan arah dengan jari-jari yang mengepal. Kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk pun nampak menunjukkan adanya pergerakan.

 **Krekk**

Terdengar bunyi pergeseran tulang yang saling bersinggungan. Perlahan terangkat dan mulai tampak raut muka pucat penuh keretakan dibeberapa bagian. Namun,,, kelopak matanya masihlah tertutup rapat, otot-otot kekar masih terbentuk sempurna, simbol-simbol berwujud tatto pun masih tampak melekat erat ditubuh sosok tersebut, digambarkan dalam beberapa bentuk binatang buas.

Dan tibalah saatnya kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit,, dan pada akhirnya mampu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kosong,, dan penuh kegelapan seperti langit malam yang suram, tak ada warna lain. Inilah detik kebangkitanya. Bibir kering nan kisut itu perlahan tertarik kebelakang dari dua sisi. Dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum misterius yang tak mampu dimengerti apa maksud dan artinya,, namun yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Dan kemudian,,,,,, sebuah aura hitam pekat mulai berontak keluar dari tubuh sosok tersebut, menjanjikan sebuah rasa sakit dan ketakutan.

,,

,,

 **"Aku,,,,,,,,-**

..

..

..

 **"Kembali"**

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Degggg**

 **'Sensasi ini,,'**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Sepasang mata itu kembali bersinar dikegelapan, menebar terror yang dipenuhi hawa jahat.

 **"Naruto"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷Kurayami no Sora÷**

..

 **Story.**

 **÷Chapter 12÷**

,,

,,

,,

Kembali lagi pada kisah mereka para makhluk tuhan yang saling bertentangan, dari dua Ras pembangkang, "Akuma dan Datenshi"

Deru angin terasa begitu kencang menerpa, bersamaan gemuruh petir yang menyambar, menaungi dua Ras yang saling berperang.

Dan disalah satu sudut, tepatnya diudara kosong, saling melayang berhadapan terpotong jarak 50 meter, dua pemimpin saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Akan kubuktikan saat ini juga "gumamnya pelan, meski demikian, Satan masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ramiel,,, apa kau lupa takdir awal kita dimasa lalu? "Dan sebuah balasan dilontarkan darinya sang pembawa terang Putra Fajar.

Mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, begitulah respon yang diberikan sang Gubernur Datenshi. "Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan Lucifer, tak ada yang perlu diingat ataupun dikenang dari masa lalu, karena,, kenyataanya sama saja! "

"Kau benar! Mengingat yang lalu memang tak akan merubah kenyataan, tapi,, adakalanya kita akan teringat meskipun kita sendiri enggan mengingatnya, kau akan selalu berada dibawahku, jangankan untuk melampauiku, berdiri sejajar denganku pun kau tak akan pernah mampu, atau mungkin tak akan pernah pantas. "

"Keh,, kesombonganmu akan berakhir dalam pertemuan ini,, karena,, aku akan mematahkan takdir konyol itu Lucifer"

"Aku harap itu semua benar,, "sahut Lucifer meneruskan.

Tak ada balasan,, kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat keatas,, pada saat itu pula,, perasaan tak mengenakkan mulai mengganggu konsentrasi dari Ras Iblis yang sedang bertempur.

Terasa begitu kentara aura suci yang begitu kental, mereka yang berada di Klan rendah mencoba untuk tidak jatuh tersungkur, minimnya suplai energi Demonic membuat mereka yang lemah tak mampu untuk menetralisir aura suci yang bersumber diangkasa tempat kedua pemimpin sedang beradu.

"Ughh,,,, a-aura suci ini,, sangat besar, "terdengar sebuah rintihan dari sesosok Iblis yang tengah jatuh berlutut bertumpu sebuah pedang.

"K-kau benar,, "

..

Partikel-partikel cahaya itu terus tertarik dan terkumpul dalam satu bentuk digenggaman sang Gubernur Datenshi.

Dan kemudian kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu kembali terbuka.

"Dengan ini,, aku akan memusnahkanmu beserta seluruh pengikutmu Lucifer "ucap Ramiel kemudian, tatapanya penuh akan keyakinan.

"Pergilah keneraka"

 **Swussshhhhhhhh**

Tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa itu melesat cepat ketempat dimana sang target berada.

Namun bukan Putra Fajar namanya jika begitu saja ia gentar, penuh ketenangan, dan optimis dengan apa yang ia miliki, begitulah raut wajahnya kini meski beberapa meter dihadapanya meluncur sebuah serangan pemusnah massal.

"Masih terlalu dini, Ramiel! "Gumamnya pelan.

 **Wushhhhhh**

Dihadapannya perlahan beterbangan rangkaian aksara sihir yang begitu rumit membentuk pola Bintang terbalik, berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga membentuk sebuah pusaran lubang hitam diudara.

 **[Blackhole]**

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Hempasan energi suci berbentuk tombak cahaya itu seakan menyapu daratan ketika menghantam lubang hitam ciptaan sang Raja Iblis, lalu perlahan tersedot kedalam Blackhole seutuhnya.

Surai perak itu berkibar liar ketika aura suci yang begitu familiar itu menerpa, entah apa yang sedang difikirkan.

,,

'Cih,,, benci aku mengakuinya, tapi,, kekuatanmu tetap mengagumkan,,, Lucifer! 'Ungkap Ramiel dalam hati.

,,

"Itukah kekuatan Lucifer-sama yang sebenarnya? "

"Yah! Benar-benar mengagumkan! "Tanggap beberapa Iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan pemimpin mereka diangkasa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita semua berjuang, demi kemenangan"

"Yah,, demi kemenangan"

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "teriakan semangat untuk bertempur terdengar begitu menggebu dari para Iblis.

Kelompok malaikat jatuh pun tak tinggal diam, mereka ikut maju dengan semangat yang tak kalah menggebu dari lawan yang mereka hadapi.

,,

,,

Sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi sang Bintang ketika bisa melampiaskan hasrat berperangnya terhadap kaum Iblis yang begitu ia benci.

"Hahahahaaa, matilah kalian semua Iblis bedebah,, "ungkapnya dengan tampang psycopat ketika membantai satu persatu pasukan Iblis yang tergabung dalam satu Batalyon tempur.

 **Jrassss**

 **Jlebbb..**

"Arrrrrgggghhhh"

 **Jrasssssshhh**

Ia hunuskan secara bergantian senjata yang ia genggam, sudah sangat lama Kokaibel menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Darah berjatuhan ibarat sebuah hujan, setelah dipenghujung nafas terakhir tubuh mereka terbakar, dan terhapuskan tanpa arti.

Akhir yang menyedihkan.

Jatuh tersungkur dan tewas, meninggalkan ceceran darah yang tetap membekas abadi dikehidupan.

Terus dengan gila ia menyerang kaum Iblis dengan membabi buta, akan tetapi ia tak sadar jika lawan yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini tak selemah yang kini ia bantai.

 **Wuunnnggg**

 **Braaaaakkkkkk**

Sebuah hantaman Demonik power dari arah belakang berhasil membuat Kokabiel terpental jauh kesudut lain.

 **Brukkk**

Tubuhnya tersungkur dengan keras, tampak pakaian yang ia kenakan telah berantakan.

"Ughh,, sial! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepadaku? "Ungkapnya kesal dengan raut wajah meringis bercampur geram.

Sipelaku hanya menyeringai senang ketika bidikanya berhasil menjatuhkan Kokabiel. "Khekhekhee,, sebelah sini paman! "Balas sosok yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan.

Setelah kembali berdiri tegak Kokabiel memandang sudut lain asal suara tersebut berada.

 **Jrenngg**

Dari situ ia dapat melihat sosok Iblis muda bersurai perak tengah memandangnya rendah. "Cih,, sialan kau Rizevim, kau akan membayar untuk yang barusan, "tukas Kokabiel kepada sosok penyerang yang ternyata merupakan Putra dari Raja Iblis. Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Hoooo,, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mampu melakukanya,"balas Lucifer muda enteng.

"Sialan kau, "

,,

,,

Gerbang langit yang menghubungkan syurga pun terbuka, seakan robek dan kemudian menurunkan ratusan ribu punggawa Syurga sekaligus para Seraph yang memimpin, datang berbondong-bondong memecah kelamnya suasana Mekkai yang dipenuhi lolongan rasa sakit.

 **Blarrrrrr**

Sambaran petir terus bergemuruh dasyat, ratusan ribu pendatang baru itu terus meluncur kebawah bak sebuah cahaya yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam gelap.

Dua kawanan pembangkang itu menengadahkan wajah mereka keangkasa ketika dirasa sebuah aura suci bersih tanpa noda seperti mencoba mendekat dari sebuah sudut.

"Apa itu? "gumaman penuh tanda itu terdengar serempak dan bersahutan dari kedua kubu.

"Satu,, dua,, bukan, tiga, sepuluh,, astaga banyak sekali"

 **Deggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, i-itu? "

"Hah! Sepertinya ini akan semakin panjang! "Keluh salah satu dari kaum Datenshi.

"Kau benar,, tapi,, apa yang membuat kaum Tenshi datang ketempat ini dalam jumlah besar-besaran "sahut rekanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja perang ini,, sebagai pengikut ayah yang senantiasa patuh mereka akan selalu mencoba menghentikan segala kemurkaan apapun itu"

"Heeeemmm,, jadi begitu! "

,,

Sang pemimpin Tenshi yang berada paling depan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu dalam keruhnya Medan perang tersebut.

'Disana ya,,,' pada akhirnya ia merasakan dua energi yang begitu familiar, satunya dari kesucian yang ternoda, satunya lagi sebuah kesucian yang tertutup kegelapan pekat, Energi dari kedua kakaknya.

"Gabriel,, Raphael, Uriel, kalian pimpin semua pasukan, jangan gegabah, dan ingat tugas kita kesini untuk melerai dan menghentikan perang ini"

"Kami mengerti" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Uumb,, ano,, memangnya kau mau kemana Michael-ni? " tanya Gabril kemudian.

"Tenang saja Gabriel, aku hanya ingin menemui Ramiel dan Lucifer dihujung sana"

Degg

'Lucifer-kun'

"Aku ikut denganmu Michael-ni" ucap Gabriel menawarkan diri.

Michael yang mengerti maksud dari Gabriel hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya, ia sudah menduga akan hal itu, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, "Dengar Gabriel, kita kemari bukan untuk bertegur sapa atau melepas rindu, adakalanya kita harus menahan keinginan atas sesuatu, aku tau kau begitu merindukanya, tapi,, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat"

Gabriel menundukkan kepalanya diam, ada perasaan kecewa ketika secara tak langsung Michael melarangnya ikut, namun kemudian ia mengerti dengan ucapan pemimpin para Seraph tersebut. "Baiklah Michael-ni,, aku mengerti" ucap Gabriel mencoba menerima, menutupi kekecewaanya dengan senyum yang nampak dipaksakan.

Sedangkan Raphael dan Uriel hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mereka tau seberapa dekatnya dulu Gabriel dengan Lucifer. Dan mereka tak bisa menyalahkan Gabriel atas perasaan rindu tersebut.

Dan kemudian Michael memisahkan diri dari kelompok dengan terbang kearah yang berbeda,, tak berselang lama Michael telah sampai ditempat tujuan, yakni tempat pertarungan antar kedua pemimpin.

Dan tepat setelah kedatanganya, kedua pemimpin tersebut menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Kalian berdua,, kumohon hentikan semua peperangan ini, tidakkah kalian berdua sadar jika semua ini akan menyebabkan kekacauan dibumi tempat mereka anak adam hidup, "sebuah suara terdengar lembut namun tegas bersamaan dari sang pemimpin kaum Syurga. "Michael"

Kedua sosok yang dimaksud hanya memandang datar kepada sipengucap yang melayang bebas tak jauh diantara mereka.

"Ini tak ada hubunganya denganmu,,,, Michael, "sergah Ramiel mengomentari.

"Dan jangan ikut campur"

,,

Tentangan itu terdengar jelas dalam Indra pendengaranya. "Kenapa? Apa kalian akan menutup mata jika perbuatan kalian ini akan menimbulkan bencana dan kerusakan pada dunia? "Lanjut sang pemimpin para Seraph, menatap iba kedua kakaknya yang kini saling berseteru, dan tatapanya terkunci pada sosok Iblis bersurai perak panjang.

"Heeemm,, Michael ya! "Sebuah gumamam datar terdengar dari sosok bersurai perak tersebut yang diketahui merupakan "King of Demons".

"Lucifer,, aku mohon, hentikan semua peperangan ini, sebelum benar-benar terjadi hal yang mengerikan"tukas Michael merendahkan diri demi sebuah permohonan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku akan menuruti ucapanmu, wahai kebanggaan Ayah? "Balas Lucifer kemudian. Sedangkan Ramiel memilih diam, menunggu giliranya untuk berargumen.

"Ketahuilah Lucifer, kami datang kemari atas perintah ayah, Karena, bahaya yang mengerikan akan muncul seiring berjalanya perang ini, hentikan sebelum semua terlambat, "

'Apa yang Michael maksud dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan? 'Sebuah tanda tanya besar terngiang difikiran Ramiel.

"Cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi, takdir yang telah ditulis ayah dimasa lalu, "gumam Lucifer dengan mata terpejam, ia tidaklah bodoh, tidak pula memungkirinya, sejauh apapun lari dari kenyataan, hanya akan membuatnya seperti pengecut.

"Apa maksudmu Lucifer? "Ucap Ramiel tak mengerti.

"Kita bertiga, akan menghadapi takdir kita dalam pertemuan ini, takdir yang telah ditulis Ayah jauh-jauh hari sebelum masa penciptaan, "

Pada akhirnya sang Gubernur mampu mencerna maksud dari jawaban tersebut. 'Jadi, semua karena takdir ya! 'ungkap Ramiel dalam hati, merenungi dalam diam, teringat dulu kebersamaan sewaktu disyurga.

Mungkin ketiga makhluk Superrior tersebut sedang berdiskusi layaknya kawan, saling berusaha memahami hal yang menjadi rahasia tuhan, tentang takdir masa lalu yang telah digariskan.

"Lalu,, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini "tanya Michael memastikan.

"Tentu saja,, yang terjadi akan tetap terjadi"

"Hah,, sudah kuduga, tak ada pilihan,, aku akan menghentikan perbuatan kalian"

"Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu Michael, kita diciptakan untuk menempuh garis dan jalan kita masing-masing"

Tanpa sebuah komando, ketiga pemimpin Ras Akhirat itu saling menunjukkan tekanan energi mereka, hawa suram dan tak mengenakkan seakan memenuhi tempat tersebut beserta guncangan mengerikan disegala sudut dunia.

Dan-,,,

 **Blarrrrrrrrr**

Tiga kekuatan itu saling berbenturan diudara, mulai menebar bencana diseluruh dunia, dan satu persatu dari makhluk legenda mulai terusik tanpa mereka semua sadari.

,,

Semakin pilu dan menyakitkan, hanya demi sebuah dominasi segalanya dikorbankan, tanpa sadar mereka yang ditugaskan sebagai pelerai malah ikut terseret jauh kedalam petaka tersebut.

Mereka semua akan melihat apa yang akan segera terjadi.

,,

 **Brakkkkk**

Pukulan penuh akan energi berhasil membuat Ramiel terpelanting jauh.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

Secara bergantian, dari sudut lain Michael datang dengan sebilah senjata berupa pedang.

 **Slassssshhhh**

Tebasan itu melesat cepat menuju Lucifer.

Mata merah darah itu hanya melirik sejenak akan keberadaan sebuah bahaya yang datang.

 **Wuuussshhhh**

Bukan menghindar, justru melesat kedepan menyambut tebasan tersebut.

Braakkk

Tebasan yang mengandung Energi suci yang kental itu bukan menjadi masalah untuknya. Mungkin hanya ia sosok Iblis sejati yang tak terpengaruh Aura suci dari kaum pengikut tuhan yang Setia.

"Haaaaarrrrrgggghh"

Lucifer berteriak lantang sembari melepaskan sebuah Energi ungu kemerahan dalam bentuk kobaran api yang membara.

Michael tak akan diam begitu, dengan tenang ia melafalkan sebuah mantra, lalu diangkatnya telapak tangan kanan setinggi dada, lalu berkobarlah sebuah Api suci berwarna putih terang menyerupai entitas Cahaya.

Wussshhhh

Blaaaaaarrrrrrrr

Kedua serangan itu berusaha mendominasi dan saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain, tampak gejolaknya semakin embara dan enggan untuk padam.

"Jangan melupakanku sialan" terdengar suara Ramiel yang langsung ikut melesatkan anak panah berwujud tombak yang berkobar berwarna orange.

Blaaaaaaaarrrrrr

Benturan tiga power itu meledak dahsyat diudara, tanpa sadar hal itu mulai sedikit membuat keretakan diudara kosong, yang artinya Dimensi terdekat yakni bumi mulai terkena dampak luapan Energi yang memenuhi Mekkai.

Lagi dan lagi,, mereka terus beradu kekuatan seakan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih Superrior diantara mereka bertiga, tak akan ada yang mengalah ataupun menyerah, karena konflik perebutan wilayah berubah menjadi rasa ingin menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat. Meskipun itu berlaku sebagai pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Mereka akan tetap bertempur membawa prinsip dan Ideologi masing-masing.

..

Luapan energi terus menggempur dunia tiada henti, mereka yang terusik mulai menunjukkan existensinya, lalu memberikan jawaban berupa kepedihan dan kehancuran yang tak pernah mereka harapkan.

Dari kejauhan entah sadar atau tidak, tampaklah sesosok wujud berwarna merah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diudara, sepasang sayapnya mengepak kokoh seakan mampu menciptakan badai dalam seketika.

 **Degggg**

Tubuh mereka menegang seketika dengan mata terbelalak, Insting mereka bertiga berteriak kencang.

 **Wuuuuussshhhhh**

Sebuah tembakan berupa gumpalan energi berwarna merah menerobos cepat pada kerumunan makhluk supranatural tersebut. Bagi yang sempat segera melakukan manuver untuk menghindari serangan yang dilesatkan oleh naga merah disana.

 **Booooooommmmmmm**

Serangan pemusnah massal itu terus melesat dan menghantam sebuah gunung hingga menyisakan setengah.

Ketiga fraksi hanya mampu terbelalak menyaksikanya, jika saja muntahan energy itu menghantam tepat pada posisi mereka saat ini apa yang akan terjadi.

Musnah berbaur dengan partikel debu, begitulah yang berada dalam fikiran mereka semua.

"Heeeemmmm,,, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu ya! "Ucap Lucifer sembari memandang makhluk besar berwarna merah yang sedang berenang diudara dikejauhan.

"Wels Dragon Emperror 'Draig' satu dari dua naga surgawi "Ramiel hanya mampu menatap terkejut dengan apa yang berada jauh dalam pandangannya.

Sedangkan Michael hanya bisa menatap sedih, 'Apa yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi,, Ayah,, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? 'Ungkapnya dalam hati, ia sendiri berada dalam posisi penuh kebimbangan.

..

..

Merasakan getaran yang cukup besar membuat Bellial yang sedang bertarung dengan Bellzebub mengalihkan pandanganya kesudut lain tempat dimana sebuah gunung yang menjadi pembatas wilayah bangsa Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh berada.

'Apakah mungkin? Heeemm jadi begitu ya! 'Gumamnya dalam hati, mengobservasi kesegala sudut untuk menemukan penyebab ledakan besar yang mampu menghilangkan puncak gunung tersebut.

"Jangan lengah,,,,

 **Deggg**

 **Slasssssshh**

'Siall 'rutuk Bellial dalam hati berusaha menghindari hujung pedang yang sedikit lagi menyentuh lehernya.

 **Wusssshh**

Refleknya yang terlatih berhasil menyelamatkanya dari kematian.

 **Blarrrrrr**

 **Tap**

"Cih,, mengapa kau tak diam dan membiarkanku menebas kepalamu? "Geram Maou Bellzebub kemudian.

Sedangkan sang wakil gubernur melemparkan senyum sinis mendengar celoteh dari salah satu pemimpin kaum Iblis tersebut. "Heemm,, apakah secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan jika tak mampu melakukanya? "

 **Wussshhh**

Keenam pasang sayap hitam kelam tersebut mengepak cepat kedepan. Sangat-sangat cepat hingga membuat Maou Bellzebub tersentak ketika sosok tersebut tengah menghujamkan sebuah pukulan didepan pandangannya.

 **Brakkkkkk**

Terus terhempas kebelakang dengan terus menahan pukulan tersebut menggunakan kedua lengannya. 'Sial,, pukulanya kuat sekali, 'rutuknya dalam hati. Hingga penghujungnya salah satu pemimpin ras Iblis tersebut melakukan manuver keudara menggunakan sayapnya.

 **Wusssshhh**

Dari situ Maou Bellzebub melepaskan sebuah serangan berupa pedang-pedang yang berbalut kobaran Api merah yang terbentuk dari energi demonic.

"MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHH"

 **Slashhh**

 **Slasshhh**

 **Slashhh**

Menghindar sudah tak memungkinkan lagi mengingat jarak yang begitu dekat. Dalam seketika Bellial menciptakan tombak-tombak cahaya dalam jumlah sama banyaknya dengan serangan tersebut.

 **Wushhh**

 **Blarrrrrrr**

Seperti sebuah kembang api yang meledak dan bertaburan diudara bercampur asap yang menjadi hasil akhir tabrakan kedua serangan barusan.

Bellzebub memicing tajam menatap kumpulan asap tersebut, menyiagakan diri untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Sebuah tangan melesat cepat dari kepulan asap tersebut membentuk sebuah cengkraman.

'Sialan!

 **Grepppp**

Terlambat sudah, cengkraman itu lebih dulu menggenggam lehernya dengan kuat bersamaan munculnya Bellial dari balik asap tersebut. Dalam seketika sang wakil Gubernur tersebut menghentakkan cengkramanya seperti melempar sebuah barang.

 **Wusssshhh**

 **Syutttt**

 **Brakkkkkk**

"Arrrghh, Ke-keparat "hanya mampu mengerang kesakitan disusul umpatan rasa marah ketika merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat benturan keras.

Diudara Bellial memandang lawanya dengan datar, lalu tercipta sebuah tombak cahaya digenggaman lengan kirinya.

"Dengan ini, akan kuhapuskan keberadaanmu untuk selamanya"

 **Wussshhh**

Ia yang terbaring terlentang membelalakkan matanya ketika beberapa meter dihadapanya menukik cepat sebuah serangan tunggal.

'I-inikah akhir bagi-,,

 **Wushhhh**

 **Blarrrrrrr**

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun serangan dari wakil gubernur Datenshi itu terpental dan meledak kearah lain.

'Apa yang terjadi?

 **Tapp**

"Perlu bantuan kawan "sebuah suara membuyarkan bayangan kematian dari sosok Raja Iblis Bellzebub.

"Sepertinya begitu, sahabatku Asmodeus! "Balasnya kemudian, ia mengenal betul pemilik suara barusan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tampak sosok yang dipanggil Asmodeus tersebut berjalan menghampiri Bellzebub yang masih dalam keadaan terlentang. Ketika telah berada didekat Bellzebub, Maou Asmodeus mengulurkan tanganya bermaksud membantu rekanya untuk berdiri.

"Heemm,, terimakasih Asmodeus!

"Tak usah difikirkan"

"Hoooh,, dengan kata lain aku harus menghadapi dua Maou sekaligus, menarik! "

,,

,,

"Hah! "Azazel menghembuskan nafasnya lelah ketika ia harus menghadapi sosok Iblis betina yang memegang gelar Mou Levhiatan. Bukan karena apa, bagaimanapun ia merasa ini tak adil baginya, sebelumnya ia berfikir untuk mendapatkan lawan yang pantas, bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja ia terlalu lembut jika harus berurusan dengan namanya perempuan.

"Entah ini sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan harus menghadapi Iblis betina sepertimu,, Levhiatan"

Iblis betina yang dimaksud hanya memberikan tatapan dinginya ketika mendengar ucapan yang menunjukkan seakan-akan ia tak pantas dijadikan lawan bertarung. "Terlalu banyak bicara"

 **Wushhh**

Sayap-sayap kelelawar itu mengepak cepat dengan membawa sebuah tongkat sepanjang satu meter berhiaskan mahkota berbentuk cermin diatasnya.

 **Wusssshh**

Tongkat tersebut terayun kuat berniat menghancurkan kepala dari Jenderal Datenshi yang menjadi lawanya.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya menatap horror dengan apa yang kini berada beberapa centi dikepalanya. "Oi oi bisakah kau sedikit bersikap lembut"

"Matilah kau bedebah"

 **Sretttt**

Sedetik kemudian sang target sudah tak lagi berada ditempatnya, kecepatan seorang jenderal memang tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

"Fiyuhhhh,, hampir saja "eluhnya lega ketika ia berhasil menghindari pukulan tongkat yang pastinya akan terasa menyakitkan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita memang dipertemukan disini untuk bertarung"lanjut Azazel yang tampak masih berbasa-basi, tak lupa senyum yang membuat Levhiatan semakin muak.

"Bisa kau hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu malaikat hina? "Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Maou Levhiatan tersebut merasa kesal dan geram.

"Ah,, aku tak tau kau begitu sens-,,

"Sial apa ini "gumam Azazel ketika pijakanya terbentuk sebuah lambang sihir yang bercahaya, kemudian membentuk sebuah selubung kaca yang mengitari 360° tubuh sang jenderal.

"Kau hanya berbicara omong kosong, dan melupakan pertahananmu sendiri, aku meninggalkan tanda sihir pada tempat yang kau pijaki saat ini, dan akan aktif saat kau terperangkap didalamnya, dan cermin-cermin itu seperti sebuah kekkai yang hingga saat ini belum ada yang mampu menembusnya, "

Azazel terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar penjelasan tersebut, "Dengan kata lain aku terjebak bukan begitu maksudmu"

"Bukankah sudah jelas! "

Kemudian dari atas sang Jendral muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sejenis pula, bersinar terang dan kemudian memunculkan pendar kuning terang berbentuk laser yang langsung menghujam tepat keberadaan Azazel.

Sang jenderal menatap diam lingkaran sihir diatasnya, apapun bisa terjadi dalam sebuah Medan pertempuran, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, seperti ia kini yang belum bertempur tapi sudah akan mati.

 **Blarrrrr**

Lalu meledak menghancurkan tempat tersebut, tanah terbengkalai dan berhamburan kesegala arah, bersamaan debu yang mengepul pekat. Maou Levhiatan menatap diam apa yang berada dalam pandanganya, ia yakin serangan tersebut setidaknya mampu membuat Jenderal Azazel tewas ataupun sekarat.

Kedua matanya terbelalak seketika, ia merasakan energi suci yang ternoda telah berkobar hebat dari balik asap tersebut, dan kemudian ia bisa melihat sang Jenderal yang bangkit dari berlututnya, dengan membungkus tubuh menggunakan ke-enam pasang sayapnya yang berbalut energi suci berupa partikel cahaya yang begitu terang.

 **Braaasssttt**

Kemudian ia bentangkan ke-enam pasang sayap gagaknya dengan lebar, bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi salah satu yang terkuat dari Ras pengkhianat Syurga, karena memang itu semua sesuai dengan bukti dan kenyataanya. "Aku cukup salut kau bisa membuatku sedikit terdesak, tapi kurasa aku harus menunjukkan betapa salahnya kau harus berhadapan denganku Iblis-chan"

 **Wushhhhh**

"A-apa-,,,

 **Brakkkkkk**

"Ohoooookkkkkk,, "semua begitu cepat bagi Iblis betina tersebut, ia seperti melihat sebuah kilau putih yang bergerak dan kemudian menghantam perutnya dengan telak, dan pukulan tersebut berhasil membuat Maou Levhiatan terpental jauh kebelakang.

 **Brukkk**

"Ughh,, sial! Kecepatanya benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan, "

,..

...

Sang tamu yang baru saja datang kian menggila, moncong penuh taring tajam itu tiada henti menembakkan bola-bola berpijar destruktif, ekor yang begitu kokoh itu terus bergerak liar menghantam sekelilingnya. Sang kaisar Naga Surgawi telah turun dari tahtanya untuk mengikuti festifal berdarah tersebut.

 **[GRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR]**

Raungnya memekakkan telinga, mata khas predator itu terus bergerak liar kesegala arah, bukan karena apa, ia merasakanya, kehadiran dari yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sang Rival abadi sampai mati.

 **Wussshhhhhhh**

 **Braaaaaaakkkkkkkkk**

 **[GROOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR]**

Dari ketinggian meluncur ganas raksasa putih bersayap, menukik turun lalu menghantam sosok berwarna merah besar dibawahnya.

 **Deggggg**

"I-itu,, -,,,

"W-white Dragon Emperror,, Albion! "Dalam keadaan panik mereka semua dikejutkan lagi dengan kedatangan kaisar Naga Surgawi yang lainya, dengan pahit mereka segera meneguk ludah ketika melihat bagaimana keduanya saling baku hantam dan beradu moncong, benar-benar ganas.

Tak ada yang berniat mengganggu Reuni dari ke-dua Naga Surgawi tersebut, Bagi mereka itu sudah bukan lagi berada dilevel yang mampu mereka jangkau.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI TEMPAT INIIIIIII" mereka berteriak lantang memberikan peringatan bahaya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka semua berlari tunggang langgang, terbang berhamburan ketika dua Monster itu semakin memperlebar jarak tempurnya. Ketiga kaum Akhirat menjeda sesaat peperangan mereka akibat kedatangan dua monster tak diundang, dua kaisar naga Surgawi yang dilegendakan mampu membunuh sang pencipta itu sendiri.

Albion yang baru saja tiba memandang tajam Rivalnya tersebut, begitu juga dengan Draig, keduanya kini terpotong jarak 100 meter setelah keduanya terpental akibat beradu fisik, mereka berjalan berputar layaknya sabung ayam, bisa dirasakan hawa kematian yang semakin pekat ditanah terkutuk Mekkai.

,,,

 **"[GRRRRR,,,, SUDAH LAMA SEKALI AKU MENUNGGU SAAT-SAAT INI,,]** "simerah mengutarakan sepenggal kalimat untuk rivalnya, tersirat rasa senang ketika pada akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemuan setelah awal penciptaan mereka, dengan ini mereka berdua akan menentukan siapa yang pantas memegang gelar Kaisar Naga Surgawi, harus ada satu yang keluar sebagai pemenang, dan satu lagi harus jatuh dan tersingkir.

 **"[GRRR,,,, SUDAH BEGITU LAMA SEJAK HARI ITU, DRAIGG]** "pada kenyataanya keduanya memang sejalan meski saling bertentangan, pertengkaran waktu kecil menjadikan mereka sahabat sekaligus musuh bebuyutan karena Ego keduanya yang begitu besar.

Kini keduanya dalam posisi bertahan dengan kuda-kuda yang begitu kokoh, dua bola kecil dari kedua moncong itu perlahan mulai membesar hingga mencapai ukuran maximal yang mampu mereka buat.

 **Wushhhhhhhhh**

Nafas-nafas itu seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat dua serangan pemusnah berukuran raksasa tersebut. Yah! Itulah mengapa mereka begitu menjauhi Existensi kaum Naga, mereka hanyalah ibaratkan para semut yang bisa tewas kapan saja, mungkin hanya para pemimpin mereka yang setidaknya mampu untuk mengimbangi power dari para predator buas dihadapan mereka.

Satu detik berlalu hingga kedua serangan itu telah melesat cepat, satu detik berikutnya kedua serangan itu bertemu ditengah-tengah jarak keduanya.

 **Tik...**

 **Booooooooooommmmmmmmm**

Entah berapa kilometer radius ledakan tersebut, menerbangkan pepohonan, bebatuan dan benda-benda lainya termasuk mereka yang bernasip sial.

Mungkinkah hari akhir telah dekat, begitulah yang ada dalam benak pemikiran para makhluk supranatural.

Sayap-sayap mereka bukan hanya sebagai pajangan semaja, setidaknya bisa mereka gunakan sebagai pembungkus tubuh mereka guna melindungi hempasan angin dan bebatuan yang menerjang.

Mereka yang awalnya saling berperang malah diam menyaksikan tingkah dua kaisar Naga surgawi tersebut, apakah hal ini harus mereka biarkan hingga Mekkai hancur dan menyentuh bumi tempat tinggal mereka para manusia.

Sungguh tak ada yang menyangka jika peperangan antar Ras ini mampu mengundang para makhluk Superrior yang sejauh ini memilih bersembunyi dari khalayak dunia. Dan kini, mereka telah sukses mendatangkan tamu yang kapan saja mampu merenggut kehidupan.

Sesal, itulah yang berusaha mereka pungkiri sejauh ini, seandainya mereka tak egois dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan damai, mungkin pemandangan mengerikan ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Sekarang mereka hanya bisa berharap jika bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat, berharap semuanya lekas berakhir. Tapi sayang,,,,

Semua ini barulah permulaan dari bencana yang lebih besar lagi.

Sensor mereka merasakan hal yang lebih mengerikan mulai mendekat dari tiga sudut, apalagi sekarang, makhluk mengerikan apa lagi yang akan datang. Inilah saat-saat dimana mereka putus asa untuk sekedar melarikan diri dari Medan pertempuran.

,,

 **Kraakkk**

Sesosok merah kehitaman datang dengan membelah udara kosong, menciptakan retakan dimensi seukuran tubuh monster bertanduk satu tersebut, kegagahanya sebagai sang Dewa naga dominasi membuat siapapun tercengang, existensi yang tercatat dalam kitab tuhan, naga merah penjaga Gap Dimension, "Sang Impian" Apocalypse Dragon 'Great Red'

Ia terbang berputar-putar diudara layaknya burung pemakan bangkai, sepasang sayapnya itu mampu menaungi seluruh peserta perang besar.

Mereka terpaku, gemetar, dan takut, baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan langsung sang Naga kolosal yang begitu melegenda.

 **Brukk**

 **Brukk**

 **Bruukk**

Satu persatu dari mereka jatuh berlutut ketika menyadari kematian semakin dekat menghampiri mereka semua.

"Ta-tamatlah riwayat kita semua" mereka meracau dengan lidah kelu dan bibir bergetar.

"K-kau benar,, kita semua tidak mungkin selamat, dan sepertinya masih ada dua lagi yang semakin mendekat, sesuatu yang dipenuhi ketidakterbatasan, dan,,,,,

"Sesuatu yang dipenuhi kegelapan, makhluk kehancuran kiamat,, "Apocalyptic best 666" Trihexa" ucapnya tatkala dikejauhan ia melihat sosok monster hitam dengan beberapa kepala dan ekor sedang meraung-raung marah, menerobos gunung, dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang menjadi penghalang jalanya.

"D-dan li-lihatlah kakek tua kecil yang melayang disebelah Timur itu, aku merasakan kekuatan besar yang tiada batas didalam tubuhnya"

"Dengan kata lain,, mereka tiga Dewa Naga Dominasi telah berkumpul, dan ini artinya-,,,

"Dunia semakin mendekati akhir,,," mereka tiga Ras berbaur dalam satu wadah mengenyahkan segala permusuhan diantara mereka, lebih memilih menyaksikan para makhluk mengerikan yang sedang berkumpul.

..

..

Mereka bertiga para pemimpin Ras terus bertarung dengan ganas, beradu kekuatan, fisik dan kecepatan.

Namun tak berselang lama mereka tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tekanan Energi dasyat dari Ras Dragon, bukan hanya satu, akan tetapi tiga tekanan yang berusaha saling mendominasi, hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

 **Deggg**

Ketiganya terdiam diangkasa, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang kini mereka lihat.

"Apocalyptic best 666-Trihexa"

"Apocalypse Dragon-Gret Red"

Dan kakek tua kecil itu?..

"Oorobous Dragon, God of Infinity-Ophis"

,,

"Sebuah hal yang berada diluar dugaan,, bukan begitu eh Lucifer" salah satu diantara mereka bertiga membuka suaranya yakni ia sang pemimpin pengkhianat Syurga.

Lucifer tetap diam dengan pandangan tajam kedepan, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, hingga tak perlu membuatnya berexspresi lebih. Karena bagaimanapun,, takdir tetaplah takdir, dan kehadiran kaum naga bukanlah sesuatu yang ia tunggu,, melainkan sesosok lagi. Meski tak ada siapapun yang menyadari, tapi hatinya entah mengapa terasa gelisah, akankah yang menjadi pemicu kegelisahannya akan datang untuk menjawab takdir masa lalu.

Ramiel mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang tak kunjung buka suara akan pertanyaanya, 'apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Lucifer,, '

Dan kehadiran kaum naga tersebut membuat sang pemimpin para Seraph menyesal, ia gagal melerai kedua Ras pembangkang, dan secara tak sengaja malah ikut memicu terjadinya perang yang lebih besar lagi. 'Maafkan aku Ayah,, aku telah gagal menghentikan Lucifer dan Ramiel' sesalnya dalam hati, tampak kesedihan yang begitu kentara diraut wajah rupawan sang pemimpin Seraph tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "Gumam Michael yang menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak ada siapapun menjawab kegundahan hati Michael, karena mereka pun sama-sama tak mengerti.

 **Duarrrrrr**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan disegala sudut, api berkobar ganas yang sekaligus memakan banyak korban jiwa.

 **[GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR]**

 **WUSSSSHHHH**

 **BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**

Sebuah gumpalan energi menghantam sang Malapetaka yang tengah mengamuk, namun nyatanya hal itu tak membuat sang akhir bergeser sedikitpun dari pijakanya.

Kepala-kepala yang terpisah dengan bentuk yang berbeda itu bergerak mencari asal serangan yang menghantam tubuhnya. Dan ia melihat sosok merah besar yang telah meluncur cepat dari angkasa.

 **Wussshhhh**

 **Brakkkkk**

Raksasa kegelapan itu roboh menerima hantaman kuat dari rivalnya. Tubuhnya tertindih dengan cakar-cakar yang menekan anggota tubuhnya. Gret Red mulai menunjukkan keperkasaanya sebagai sang Naga merah dominasi.

 **Sretttt**

 **Braaakkk**

Tak ingin terus dihantam Trihexa melayangkan ekornya menghantam tubuh merah kehitaman yang menindihnya tersebut.

 **[GROOOOOAAARRRRR]**

Great Red jatuh tersungkur menghantam bebatuan, sedangkan Trihexa sudah berdiri kokoh dengan bola energi hitam yang muncul dari setiap moncongnya.

 **Wussshhh**

 **Braaakkk**

Serangan-serangan itu terhempas kesegala arah ketika sang Naga merah Dominasi menyabetkan sayap kokohnya.

 **Blarrrr**

 **Blarrrr**

"ARGGGGGHHHHHH

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Itu adalah teriakan kematian dari ketiga kubu Akhirat,, tubuh mereka lenyap seketika saat misil-misil hitam berpijar itu merengkuh tubuh mereka, sedikit demi sedikit kaum tiga Fraksi mulai berguguran.

 **Wussshhhh**

 **Duaaaaaarrrr**

Ia yang sedari tadi diam menonton dengan posturnya sebagai kakek tua kecil akhirnya menunjukkan wujud Monsternya sebagai salah satu Dewa Naga.

 **[HAAARRGGGHHGHHHHHHHH]**

Satu lagi sosok Raksasa bersayap memenuhi pandangan mereka kaum yang memicu perang, mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana sosok kakek tua tadi melepaskan tekanan energi gilanya diikuti perubahan bentuk yang hampir sama besar dengan kedua Dewa Naga lainya.

Oorobous Dragon, atau yang lebih mereka kenal dengan sebutan Ophis nyatanya tak ingin ketinggalan dengan dua saudaranya yang lebih dulu mengamuk.

Lutut-lutut itu tertekuk lemas, apalah daya mereka tak mampu, hanya dengan merasakan hawa permusuhan ketiganya sudah membuat tiga Fraksi Akhirat putus asa, berlindung dan memikirkan nyawa pribadi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

,,

,,

Semuanya berhenti, terkecuali untuk kedua Kaisar Naga Surgawi yang terus bertarung tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran tiga Dewa Naga tersebut, mereka berdua lebih memilih menyelesaikan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat Draig kini tengah menerkam leher dari Rivalnya.

 **[GRROOOAAAARRRHHHHHH]** "Albion meraung kesakitan ketika taring-taring tajam milik si merah serasa mengoyak lehernya.

 **Bruuukk**

Ekor yang penuh tenaga itu menghantam tubuh Draig seketika hingga tersungkur, lalu Albion mulai berdiri kembali dengan kokoh.

Mereka berdua terus beradu fisik tanpa mengenal lelah, entah sudah berapa lama petaka mengerikan ini berlangsung, yang jelas hari masih begitu panjang untuk semuanya berakhir.

..

..

..

 **÷Human World÷**

…

…

 **Wusssss**

 **Tapp**

Kaki jenjang berbalut kain hitam lusuh itu menapak pada permukaan tanah, kain yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi perjalananya sejak saat itu, kain yang menyimpan begitu banyak arti dan misteri, dari rasa sakit, kecewa, dendam, amarah dan dosa.

Beralih kebagian atas dari tubuh sosok tersebut, tampaklah berbagai macam simbol yang tak bisa dimengerti apa maksud dan artinya. Karena hanya "Dia"sendiri yang mampu memahaminya.

Ia masih diam membisu menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi kehancuran, permukaan tanah banyak yang terbelah, gunung-gunung yang hancur lebur bercampur lahar panas, pepohonan berserakan disegala tempat, langit hitam yang terasa begitu suram, dan dipenuhi rembesan energi yang seakan bocor dari sumbernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sebuah pusaran angin dihadapan sosok tersebut, berputar pelan, lalu mengeluarkan sosok pemuda berambut merah kehitaman, dengan pakaian serba hitam pula, terlihat lambang sebuah bulatan berbentuk riak air dibagian punggungnya yang dikelilingi sembilan magatama.

 **Tap**

 **"Kau terlihat bersemangat,,, Naruto"** bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat sang Host yang tampak tak berubah.

"Apa sudah waktunya?"

 **"Kau akan segera tau,, tapi bolehkah aku kembali ketempat menjijikkan itu lagi?** "Lanjut sosok berambut merah kehitaman yang ternyata adalah sang Raja Youkai yang menggantikan kesadaran Chibunshin yang pernah ia buat.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik,, lakukanlah ! "Tak ada exspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan, tapi ia melihat punggawanya tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

 **"Dengan senang hati,,, Naruto! "**

 **Byarrr**

Tubuh Chibunsin itu lebur bersama Aura hitam kemerahan yang menyeruak ganas diudara, berkobar bagaikan bara api yang mampu membinasakan apapun.

Mata itu terpejam tatkala punggawanya mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, terlihat lambat namun pasti, ia sendiri tak ingin mengambil pusing akan keputusan dari teman semasa kecilnya yang berwujud sosok rubah.

Bagaikan usai terbakar tubuh itu mengeluarkan asap, mereka bersatu kembali untuk menempuh takdir selanjutnya, dan disaat itu pula, berbagai macam ingatan mulai memasuki fikiranya yang masih kosong sejauh ini. Tubuh lusuh itu perlahan dibaluti zirah hitam khas Otsutsuki, Yami Rikudou.

"Mengapa tak kau bereskan saja sampah-sampah diluar sana? "Tanyanya tak mengerti.

 **[Grrrrrr,, aku hanya mengawasinya untukmu,, lagipula kau yang berhak atas jiwa-jiwa itu]**

"Baiklah,, mulai dari sini,, serahkan padaku! "

 **Sriingggg**

 **Jlebbbbb**

Entah dari mana sebuah pedang hitam secara mengejutkan menancap pada permukaan tanah dihadapan Naruto.

 **Grebbb**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menggenggam gagang pedang tersebut lalu mencabutnya, ia amati senjata yang terasa begitu liar digenggamanya itu, "Kita hancurkan mereka"

Pedang tersebut semakin memancarkan hawa panas dan aura kematian yang begitu besar, sebuah respeck akan ucapan sipemilik.

Lalu Naruto menyelipkan pedang tersebut dipunggungnya, khas seorang pendekar pedang zaman Edo.

Sepasang Rinnegan merah darah itu berputar perlahan, diiringi kedua tangan yang merobek udara kosong.

"Kita pergi"

 **Wushhh**

Tanpa menunggu lama tubuh itu tenggelam masuk kedalam robekan dimensi yang ia buat, menuju pesta yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu.

..

..

 **÷Back to Mekkai÷**

…

…

Jika diamati dari atas, kerumunan itu seperti komplotan jutaan semut yang berusaha mengeroyok beberapa ekor gajah.

Pada akhirnya tiga Ras itu memilih bekerja sama menyatukan kekuatan untuk mengusir monster-monster tak diundang itu, meskipun itu terlihat mustahil, akan tetapi bersama para pemimpin membuat mereka semua memiliki rasa Optimis dan semangat.

,,

 **Wusshhhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

Tubuh-tubuh itu terhempas berhamburan tatkala ekor para Naga itu menyapu daratan tempat mereka berpijak, mereka yang berada diudara menghujani para dewa naga itu dengan jutaan tombak cahaya dari ukuran kecil, sedang, hingga raksasa sebesar bus.

Meskipun itu tak berarti menumbangkan mereka para dewa naga, namun setidaknya bisa menggores kulit sekeras baja itu, tapi mereka salah,, daya regenerasi kaum naga memang mengerikan, terbukti luka-luka terus menutup dengan cepat.

..

"Hah,, hah,, sial,, jika begini terus kita hanya akan mati kelelahan"

"Hosh,,, hoshh,, a-aku setuju denganmu Iblis-san, mustahil kita bisa mengalahkan makhluk yang bisa membunuh sang pencipta itu sendiri" sahut sosok Datenshi.

,,

,,

Permata Indah itu perlahan meneteskan buliran bening airmata, ia tak bisa bahkan tak mampu untuk melhat petaka mengerikan ini, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejauh ini, benar, ini memanglah mimpi yang jadi sebuah Realita nyata.

Lalu bagaimana anggapan tuhan atas mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, akankah tuhan menurunkan murkanya, atau hanya diam dan menyaksikan kerusakan ini.

"Hikzzz,, aku mohon hentikan semua ini" ia meracau entah kepada siapa, karena mereka yang lain sedang sibuk bertempur, menyisakan ia yang termenung dalam kesedihan.

Mata yang dipenuhi lelehan airmata itu menatap jauh kesudut lain ketika merasakan Aura asing yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, tepatnya pada sebuah bukit yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Medan pertempuran, dan kemudian Gabriel dapat melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berdiri tenang ditempat tersebut, surai pirang cerah yang berkibar liar, dengan sebuah pedang yang terselip dipunggungnya.

 **Deggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin" hatinya menjerit saat itu juga, ia ingat pemuda itu, pemuda yang pernah ia temui didunia manusia, juga pemuda yang pernah menunjukkan kehidupan mengerikan penuh darah.

'U-uzamaki Naruto' benar, itulah nama pemuda tersebut, Gabriel masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sosok yang terus ia cari selama ini.

Namun semua tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan sosok tersebut karena mereka terlalu fokus pada ketiga Monster yang terus bertarung.

Entah hal apa yang membuat Seraph tercantik disyurga itu mengepakkan sayapnya menuju tempat dimana pemuda itu berada, meninggalkan riuhnya pertempuran yang tengah berlangsung.

 **Tap**

Dengan ragu ia menginjakkan kakinya diatas permukaan tanah dekat pemuda tersebut. Takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua, dalam kesempatan yang begitu rumit, penuh dengan berbagai macam teka-teki, tak ada yang tau bagaimana rencana tuhan terhadap mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa Gabriel merasa begitu gugup ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu, begitu tenang, namun penuh akan bahaya, tanpa sadar Gabriel terus menatap pemuda tersebut, ia tak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu. Lalu kemudian Gabriel kembali tersadar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini,, Naruto-san? " akhirnya ia mampu mengucapkan sebaris kalimat setelah lama terdiam.

Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok yang datang menemuinya, menatap lekat-lekat raut wajah putih bersih yang tampak basah oleh airmata. Dan mencoba mengingat kembali wajah itu di file memori yang tersimpan diotaknya.

"Kau,, Gabriel? "Balas Naruto datar ketika ia telah menemukan ingatan tentang siapa sosok dihadapanya saat ini.

Gabriel hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis? "

 **Deg**

Dengan cepat Gabriel menyeka lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipinya, "maaf,, aku tak apa" berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja, berusaha menutupi keadaanya.

"Souka! "

"Kemana saja kau selama ini,, aku terus mencarimu ketika aku turun kedunia manusia!" dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan adalah hal yang tepat menurutnya.

"Itu tidaklah penting,, intinya sekarang aku telah kembali untuk memenuhi tugasku"

 **Deggg**

Saat itu pula Gabriel tersentak kaget ketika melihat sepasang mata merah itu kembali bersinar, ia ingat tatapan mata itu,, tatapan yang melambangkan kematian.

"Pergilah,,, atau kau akan melihat untuk yang kedua kalinya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin kau lihat! "

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-san? " tanya Gabriel dengan gugup.

"Kematian,, dan aku tak ingin membunuh malaikat kesayangan tuhan,, "ucapan itu terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Hikss,, kumohon jangan bunuh mereka, mereka masih memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk bertobat" Gabriel tau dengan siapa ia kini berbicara, "Dia"lah sosok yang diceritakan tuhan, sosok yang ada hanya untuk mengakhiri kehidupan para pendosa, menghancurkan mereka yang berbuat kekacauan dan kerusakan ditempat yang harusnya mereka jaga sebaik mungkin.

Pemuda itu diam tanpa menjawab, mengabaikan permohonan dari sosok Malaikat perempuan bersayap enam pasang tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan pancaran energi yang di keluarkan, hingga mau tak mau membuat Gabriel menyingkir jauh dari pemuda tersebut. Itu artinya 'Tidak'

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrr**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Degg**

 **Deegg**

 **Degg**

 **Deeegg**

Mereka semua tersentak dengan mata yang melotot horror, sebuah Energi asing tiba-tiba saja meledak seakan mendominasi dan menenggelamkan energi lainya, kelam, sangat-sangat kelam, bahkan tekanan Energi dari Tiga dewa Naga tenggelam didalamnya, waktu terasa berhenti, mereka semua terdiam tanpa terkecuali, begitu pula dengan nafas mereka yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Peluh-peluh kecil berjatuhan dari wajah mereka merasakan betapa mengerikannya tekanan Energi barusan.

Gemuruh petir terdengar bersahutan silih berganti, angin bertiup amat sangat kencang, sebuah moment yang sempurna sebagai pengantar kematian, tapi,,, siapa gerangan yang memiliki tekanan Energi barusan, dengan serempak mereka mengalihkan pandangan keasal ledakan Energi barusan.

Mereka semua dapat melihat sesosok pemuda yang melayang dengan tenang tanpa sayap, bersidekap angkuh menatap rendah mereka para Makhluk Supranatural.

Tiga Monster itu menggeram marah, mereka ingat dengan jelas Energi ini, Energi yang menjadi Terror abadi dalam kehidupan mereka, makhluk terkutuk dari dasar jurang Neraka.

Makhluk kejam pembantai Ras para pendosa, sesosok Makhluk yang melambangkan kekosongan dan kegelapan.

 **[DRAGO/DRAGO/DRAGO]** " ketiganya berucap kompak, akhirnya mereka dipertemukan setelah entah berapa juta tahun lamanya, terkecuali Great Red yang telah lebih dulu berjumpa sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu dicelah dimensi.

Penguasa Ras Iblis menatap tajam pemuda itu, pada akhirnya sang Exsekutor telah datang, sosok yang benar-benar ia tunggu kehadiranya, bukan karena berharap lekas mencabut jiwanya, akan tetapi ia ingin menundukkan sosok tersebut, dan mematahkan ucapan sang pencipta tentang takdir yang telah direkayasa. 'Akhirnya,, "Dia" datang' ungkap Lucifer dalam hati, diiringi sebuah seringai mengerikan khas Raja Iblis.

Bellial dan Azazel hanya mampu diam ketika mengingat wajah itu, wajah dari sosok yang telah mempecundangi mereka berdua waktu itu.

Michael dan Ramiel yang belum pernah bertemu sosok tersebut hanya bisa menerka-nerka siapa pemuda tersebut.

,,

Naruto menatap datar kumpulan makhluk bersayap dihadapanya, ternyata kehadirannya berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian setelah ia meledakkan Energinya.

"Bangunlah Kurama, tunjukkan pada mereka siapa pemilik tempat ini" gumam pemuda tersebut.

 **[GRRRR,,, lakukan saja segel pemanggilan,, maka aku akan keluar dengan wujudku yang sesungguhnya]**

Jari-jari itu membentuk rangkaian segel rumit nan panjang.

 **[Senpou-,,,**

Kemudian tubuh itu melesat kebawah dan menghentakkan telapak tanganya diatas permukaan tanah.

 **: Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

Lalu muncullah aksara-aksara rumit yang kemudian menyebar kesegala penjuru.

 **Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmm**

 **[GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR]**

Terdengar raungan yang mengerikan dibalik pekatnya kabut hasil ledakan tersebut.

,,

Mendengar raungan keras tersebut membuat mereka terlonjak kaget, apalagi sekarang, yang jelas ini mengerikan.

Wajah-wajah itu langsung pucat seketika, seakan-akan mereka memilih lekas mati dari pada harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat mental mereka seperti orang gila, ketakutan tiada henti semakin menggerogoti jiwa mereka secara perlahan.

Sepasang mata merah dengan bentuk bulatan-bulatan hitam seperti riak air ditambah hiasan sembilan Tomoe berbentuk koma menatap mereka semua penuh kebencian dan amarah, dan mereka yakin ini terasa lebih mencekam, ketika mereka merasakan Energi Youkai yang dipenuhi hawa jahat menyeruak begitu saja, memaksa siapapun untuk tunduk.

 **Deggg**

Seekor Monster berwujud Rubah hitam kini telah berdiri gagah dihadapan mereka semua, sepuluh ekornya tak hentinya melambai-lambai, taring-taring tajam itu seakan ingin mengoyak tubuh mereka satu persatu. Dan mereka dapat melihat sosok pemuda tadi tengah berdiri tegap diatas kepala Rubah hitam tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin,, M-monster itu"

"E-ekornya sepuluh! "

"Tidak salah lagi"

"Legenda Dewa Youkai yang telah lama menghilang"

 **"Ookami no Juubi"**

Begitu banyak keterkejutan mereka saat ini, kemunculan sang Legenda menjadi kejutan penutup. Mereka terkagum bisa melihat sang Legenda Dewa Youkai tersebut, bagaimanapun mereka pernah mendengar cerita tentang sosok dihadapan mereka saat ini, diceritakan konon sosok Legenda Dewa Youkai tersebut mampu bertarung dengan tiga Dewa Naga sekaligus.

Syok,, tentu saja, mereka tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepanya, apakah sosok dihadapan mereka merupakan bala bantuan, atau malah menjadi kunci kematian nyawa mereka.

 **Krakkkkkk**

 **Kraakkkkk**

 **Krakkkkkk**

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

Ribuan rantai hitam itu mencuat dari permukaan tanah, memanjang lalu dengan cepat menerkam dan melilit mereka tiga Dewa Naga.

 **[GROOOOOAAAAAARRRR,,, RANTAI SIALAN INI LAGI,,, GAAAAAAAAAHHHH KEPPPARAT KAU DRAGOO]**

 **[HAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHGHHHH]**

 **[GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRGHHHHHH]**

Mereka bertiga meraung keras sejadi-jadinya, terus berusaha memberontak melepaskan lilitan rantai yang terus berdatangan membelenggu tubuh mereka.

 **Grebbb**

 **Greebb**

 **Greebbb**

Moncong-moncong itu terkatup rapat ketika rantai-rantai itu berputar melilitnya, kuat, sangat-sangat kuat, seluruh anggota tubuh Tiga Monster itu telah terbelenggu begitu saja.

Mereka menatap Horror ribuan rantai itu,, kekuatan macam apa itu dengan mudahnya menundukkan tiga Dewa Naga sekaligus.

Ketiga pemimpin Fraksi sekaligus para petingginya tak bisa berkata-kata, bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi, kembali atensi mereka terfokus pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri diam diatas kepala Rubah hitam tersebut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya pemuda-san? "Sebuah pertanyaan monoton diucapkan Ramiel kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Dia" adalah sang Exsekutor Ramiel" tentunya kau sudah tau ketika dulu aku mengatakan jika sosok itu menyegel Dewa Youkai dalam tubuhnya, Pemuda itu pula yang hampir membunuhku beserta Jenderal Azazel waktu itu" dalam kesempatan ini Bellial mengutarakan apa yang pernah ia alami dan ketahui.

'Jadi benar dugaanku'

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini pemuda-san? " tanya Michael memastikan..

Pemuda itu menatap ratusan ribu makhluk bersayap dihadapannya, dan ia menemukan tiga sayap berbeda yang menghiasi punggung mereka.

"Merpati,, kelelawar, gagak,, dengan lima ekor kadal yang menyedihkan" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan gamblangnya.

"Hei,, tutup mulutmu brengsek,, siapa kau be-,,,

 **Jleeebbbb**

Ucapan itu takkan pernah terselesaikan ketika sebuah besi hitam melesat dan langsung menghancurkan kepala sosok Iblis yang protes barusan.

 **Syokkk**

Begitulah rata-rata Exspresi yang ditunjukkan rekan-rekannya beserta anggota fraksi lain yang menyaksikan bagaimana mudahnya pemuda tersebut menghilangkan nyawa.

Sedangkan si pelaku hanya menatap dingin bangkai Iblis yang perlahan mulai terbakar itu, mereka tak tau sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Sang Dewa Youkai hanya menyeringai sadis melihat sifat tuanya yang tak lagi mengenal kompromi, dan itu sukses membangkitkan gairah tempurnya.

Atas kejadian itu mereka semua mengambil sikap siaga dan waspada, sosok dihadapan mereka saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, bahkan dari Ras Tenshi pun ikut menyiagakan senjata mereka.

"Michael,, apa kita harus terlibat lagi? Kita sudah semakin terseret jauh kedalam perang" tanya Raphael untuk mendapatkan intruksi.

"Entahlah Raph,, aku tak ingin semua ini berlanjut, tapi,, kita sudah terlanjur terlibat, dan kita harus bisa menyelesaikan semua ini apapun caranya" jawab Michael yang sepertinya masih ragu dan bimbang dengan pilihan yang dia ambil.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendapat Murka Ayah Michael, bagaimanapun kehadiran kita bukan sebagai penengah melainkan sebagai pemicu perang yang lebih besar lagi dengan kita yang terseret jauh didalamnya" kali ini Uriel mengutarakan pemikiranya.

Michael sendiri tak bisa menyangkal jika apa yang dikatakan Uriel barusan benar adanya, tapi tetap saja Michael memiliki pertimbangan lain, justru karena telah terseret jauh didalamnya, Michael berusaha mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya dengan segera menyelesaikan semua petaka ini. Dengan begitu ia tak lari dari tugasnya.

"Michael-ni,,, " panggil Gabriel yang beberapa saat lalu telah bergabung kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Gabriel?

Wajahnya terlihat sendu, dengan pelupuk mata yang terus mengeluarkan airmata kesedihan, "Du-dunia manusia telah hancur, mereka para anak adam telah berhenti berdo'a,"

 **Deg**

Tubuh ketiga Seraph yang mendengar hal itu menegang seketika, dengan kata lain, ia telah gagal menjalankan tugas.

'Maafkan kami semua Ayah'

Beralih kepada pemimpin bangsa Iblis, Satan berdiri paling depan diantara ketiga Maou lainya, "Kita bertemu lagi,,,, Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri diam diatas sang Legenda Dewa Youkai.

,,

Atensinya beralih kepada sosok Iblis rupawan bersurai perak panjang, ah Naruto ingat wajah itu, "Kau yang waktu itu,,, Raja Iblis,, Satan Lucifer"

"Keh,, kau masih mengingatku dengan baik" balas Lucifer dengan seringai yang kembali ia tunjukkan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap kearah dimana gerombolan para gagak itu berada, "Dan biar kutebak jika kalian berdua adalah bocah-bocah yang waktu itu mengeroyokku? "Ucapnya sembari menunjuk Datenshi bersayap enam pasang.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Bellial maupun Azazel tersentak sesaat ketika pemuda itu menunjuknya, tak bisa dipungkiri ucapan dari pemuda itu serasa membuat mereka bergetar. Dingin dan penuh Aura intimidasi, seakan menunjukkan betapa Superrior dirinya.

"Jangan basa-basi,,, apa maumu sebenarnya? " bukan Azazel maupun Bellial yang menjawab, melainkan sang pemimpin Agung Ras Datenshi.

"Hanya ingin membersihkan sampah-sampah pendosa seperti kalian, "lanjut Naruto kemudian.

 **Deg**

Mereka semua terkecuali pihak Tenshi memerah padam mendengar hujatan sedemikian rupa, selama ini tak ada yang berani merendahkan kaum mereka seperti ini, mereka kaum Superrior yang ditakuti bangsa lain, mereka seakan berdiri dipuncak rantai makanan sejauh ini, lalu siapa pemuda ini dengan beraninya berucap lancang.

"Ke-keparat kau makhluk ren-,,,,

 **Wusshhhh**

Tubuh itu tertarik kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Si-sial ada apa dengan tubuhku" racaunya ketakutan.

 **Grebbbb**

Leher dari Datenshi itu dicengkram kuat oleh sipemuda, sepasang mata merah dari pemuda itu menatapnya penuh Aura jahat.

 **[Ningendo]**

"A-apa yang kau laku-,,,

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

Tak satupun diantara mereka untuk tidak melotot ketika melihat bagaimana Roh dari punggawa Datenshi itu tertarik keluar, tubuh mereka menegang hebat, baru kali ini melihat makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan sedemikian rupa.

"Azazel,,, itulah hal yang hampir membunuhmu waktu itu" ucap Bellial serius, sembari tetap mengamati cara kerja dari pemuda tersebut.

Nafas dari sang Jenderal Azazel tercekat, ia teringat ketika pemuda itu pernah melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia beruntung rekanya waktu itu berhasil menggagalkan Ritual pelepasan Roh tersebut dari raganya.

Tubuh itu terkulai lemas seakan tak memiliki tulang, matanya memutih sempurna, dengan kulit yang langsung kering dan keriput.

 **Pyaaarrr**

Lalu tubuh itu hancur dan kembali melebur dalam cahaya digenggaman pemuda tersebut. Terhapuskan begitu saja tanpa ada yang akan mengingatnya.

Gabriel menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tanganya ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda yang ia panggil Naruto itu memberikan kematian bagi mereka para pendosa. Kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat itu juga.

 **Krakk**

 **Krakkk**

 **Krakk**

Mereka yang sedari tadi diam terpaku mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar bunyi gemerincing rantai yang hendak putus.

 **Dass**

 **Dasss**

 **Dasssss**

Ketiga dewa Naga mulai membebaskan diri setelah beberapa saat terkekang tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

 **Dassss**

 **[GRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR,,, KUBUNUH KAU DRAGOOOO]**

Trihexa berhasil bebas lebih awal,, menyusul kedua lainya.

,,

"Kurama,, apa kau keberatan melawan tiga kadal itu sekaligus,, aku harus membereskan sampah-sampah ini lebih dulu"

 **[Khukhukhu,, apa itu artinya kita akan mengamuk]**

"Sepertinya begitu" lanjut Naruto mengonfirmasi ucapan Rubah hitam tersebut.

Semuanya dalam keadaan tegang,, ketika mendengar percakapan antara Sang Legenda Dewa Youkai dengan pemuda misterius tersebut tak ayal membuat mereka bersiaga penuh, sepertinya babak baru antara hidup dan mati akan segera dimulai.

Naruto menggerakkan lengan kirinya menggenggam pedang Ragnarok dari punggungnya.

 **Sringgg**

Hawa kegelapan menguar pekat dan berhamburan kesegala arah, lalu pedang itu teracung lurus kedepan, sebagai pertanda pernyataan perang.

Matanya menatap tajam ratusan ribu makhluk bersayap dihadapanya, ini adalah saat baginya untuk ikut campur.

 **Hajime...**

 **Wussssssshhhhhhhhh**

Ia menghilang tanpa jejak, bagaikan menyamarkan diri untuk mengintai, menyergap, lalu mengeksekusinya.

 **Jrrrraaaaaassshhhh**

"A-ap-,,,,

 **Bruukkk**

Seonggok tubuh telah terbaring mengenaskan dengan terbelah menjadi dua bagian, roh yang bersemayam didalam tubuh bangkai itu berontak keluar dalam bentuk cahaya hijau, dan sebuah keanehan terjadi ketika bangkai-bangkai itu tak kunjung melebur ataupun terbakar, dan jiwa-jiwa yang beterbangan itu seakan berusaha lari dari kuasa pedang hitam digenggaman sang Exsekutor,

"Death Sword of Ragnarok", sebuah simbol untuk menggambarkan nyawa, pedang yang penuh kutukan untuk menyegel jiwa-jiwa pendosa. Ketika mereka tewas karena pedang itu, Roh-roh dari para jahannam itu akan tersegel dalam keabadian, akan terbebas ketika hari kebangkitan telah tiba untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua dosa. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Satu persatu dari kerumunan makhluk bersayap itu jatuh tersungkur menjadi mayat yang bergelimpangan menjijikkan, bersamaan genangan darah yang seakan menjadi warna dalam tragedi yang akan terus dikenang sepanjang sejarah ini.

 **Trankkk**

Sesosok Iblis berusaha menahan sabetan pedang dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 **Kraaaakkkk**

"Si-sialan! " ia mengumpat keras ketika pedangnya mengalami keretakan.

 **Wuuussshhh**

Dan akhirnya sosok Iblis itu memilih melompat keatas sekaligus berusaha terbang menjauh.

"Kau tak kan bisa lari dari kematian"

 **Sreetttt**

 **Wuuuusshhh**

 **Jleeeebbb**

Begitu malang nasipnya ketika pedang itu telah tertancap dari leher belakangnya hingga menembus leher bagian depan, kedua matanya melotot seperti hendak copot dari rongganya, kemudian ia gerakan bola matanya untuk melihat apa yang kini bersarang dilehernya.

"Couuughh,, A-aku kena,, "ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali dengan semburan darah dari mulutnya, lalu sayap-sayapnya terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas jatuh ketanah.

 **Brukkkk**

Dan kemudian menjadi sebujur bangkai menyedihkan.

 **Tap**

Naruto menatap datar bangkai Akuma yang terbujur kaku, lalu mengambil senjatanya yang kini telah usai memakan roh dari bangkai tersebut.

 **Sreett**

Pedang hitam itu masih terus bergejolak lapar, rasa haus darah dari senjata kematian itu benar- benar mengerikan.

Pemuda itu tetap diam meskipun dari arah belakang sosok Datenshi hampir menikamnya dengan tombak cahaya.

 **Sreeettt**

"Sial,,, " sosok itu hanya menemukan kekosongan dihadapanya tatkala pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghilang begitu saja, alhasil membuatnya menusuk udara kosong saja.

 **Greeebb**

Tubuhnya menegang tatkala sesuatu bertumpu pada pundaknya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Datenshi tersebut menengok keatas.

 **Deegg**

Yang ia temukan adalah tatapan kosong mengerikan dari pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sebuah pedang yang hendak dihujamkan dari atas kepalanya.

 **Jleeeeebbb**

Hanya perlu waktu kurang dari sedetik pedang itu telah menancap dikepalanya, menembus otak, lorong tenggorokan, hingga sampai pada organ dalam tubuh Datenshi tersebut.

"Coughhhhh,,, " darah itu menyembur keudara bak sebuah hujan yang turun dari langit.

 **Brukkkk**

Dan kemudian cahaya hijau mulai meninggalkan raganya, berniat berontak pergi sejauh mungkin namun tetap saja pedang itu menjadi tempat persinggahan abadi untuk jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati tersebut.

Si pembunuh telah bermandikan darah, dan tentu saja hal ini mengingatkannya akan bangkai-bangkai dari para mantan sahabatnya waktu itu yang telah ia bantai tanpa ampun, dan tak satupun diantara mereka yang mampu lolos dari mautnya.

Wajah yang dipenuhi percikan darah segar itu tampak amat sangat mengerikan, namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu, ia sendiri bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan ini, ia hanyalah makhluk asing yang mencari pembebasan.

Ingatanya perlahan kembali membawanya pada untaian kisah masa lalu yang enggan pudar dari benak fikiranya, bagaimana ia dibenci pada awalnya, kemudian disanjung-sanjung bak seorang Raja bahkan seperti Dewa, lalu semua itu menjadi hitam ketika ternoda oleh penghianatan. Sandiwara yang begitu sempurna hingga sedikitpun ia tak menaruh curiga.

 **Jlebb**

 **Jlebb**

 **Jlebbb**

 **Jlebbb**

Tubuh pemuda yang sedang jongkok diatas mayat Datenshi itu terkoyak beberapa tombak cahaya, namun itu tak sedikitpun menggetarkan tubuh dari Mantan Rengkarnasi Ashura tersebut.

Tentunya mereka begitu bergembira ketika yakin hal itu bisa menumbangkan si pemuda, namun betapa salahnya mereka. Karena bukan sipemuda yang akan mati melainkan mereka makhluk yang ditakdirkan mati.

"Hahahaaa,,, lihatlah pemuda itu,, begitu menyedihkan! " sesosok Datenshi tertawa girang ketika bidikanya berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Hehehee,, kau hebat kawan, kuyakin Ramiel-sama akan memberimu hadiah setelah perang ini usai" sambung Datenshi lainya yang ikut merasa senang.

"Keh, aku kira pemuda itu benar-benar kuat, ternyata begitu saja sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" beberapa Iblis pun ikut mengomentari hal tersebut.

Mereka para petinggi dan pemimpin hanya diam melayang diudara bersama Ras-nya masing-masing, mereka tak ingin gegabah dengan menyerang pemuda itu begitu saja, oleh sebab itu, mereka berusaha menyusun Strategi terlebih dulu dan mencari kelemahan si pemuda.

"Bellial,, apa mungkin pemuda itu sudah kalah? " tatapan mata dari sang Gubernur menajam melihat dari kejauhan pemuda itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Semhazai, Barakiel, Kokabiel, Samsiel dan Azazel yang merupakan pentolan dari Ras Datenshi mengalihkan pandangan kearah Bellial yang terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

"Belum,,, bahkan pemuda itu belum mengeluarkan kekuatanya sama sekali, dan sayangnya aku harus mengatakan jika pemuda itu adalah-,,,

"Makhluk Immortal"

 **Deeeggg**

Mereka semua terkecuali Jenderal Azazel hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka ketika mendengar jawaban dari Datenshi Genius tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tau hal itu Bellial,, apa ada yang belum kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu? " lanjut Ramiel yang begitu penasaran.

"Kalian akan terkejut jika melihat sesuatu dibalik pakaian pemuda itu? " bukan Bellial yang menjawab melainkan Azazel yang jelas-jelas pernah bertemu bersama Bellial waktu itu.

"Apa maksudmu Azazel,, jangan buat kami kebingungan! " tukas Barakiel kemudian.

"Hah! Baiklah-baiklah,,, pemuda itu,,, bahkan hidup tanpa jantung, dibalik pakaian itu tepatnya didada bagian kiri, terdapat lubang bulat cukup besar yang menembus hingga punggung, Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bersama Bellial ketika pertemuan kami didunia manusia beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu" jelas sang Jenderal dengan serius.

 **Degggg**

"A-apa kau bilang Azazel,,, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda"

"Sayangnya itu memang benar,, aku bersama Azazel waktu itu" tambah Bellial untuk menguatkan penjelasan Azazel.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka katakan, sungguh jika itu semua memang benar, maka mereka benar-benar dipertemukan dengan hal yang benar-benar mengerikan sepanjang hidup mereka.

Mendengar hal itu Kokabiel langsung menyeringari senang, jika benar begitu, ia akan menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang akan membunuhnya, bayangan ketika namanya akan diagung-agungkan ketika berhasil membunuh makhluk itu akan menjadi motivasi tersendiri baginya.

…

…

Sedangkan sang Rubah hitam kini tengah menatap tajam Tiga Dewa yang meraung marah.

 **[Nahh,,, ayo kita mulai pestanya kadal-kadal bodoh]**

 **Wussshhhhh**

Ia berlari cepat lalu melompat cukup tinggi khas predator yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

 **BRAAAKKKKK**

 **[GROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR,,, KEPARAT KAU JUUBI]** Trihexa mengumpat marah ketika tubuhnya limbung akibat terjangan sang Dewa Youkai.

 **Buakkkk**

 **Krakk**

Lengan hitam penuh tenaga dari Raja Youkai itu menghantam salah satu kepala Trihexa yang berbicara, terdengar pula bunyi tulang yang remuk akibat hantaman tersebut.

 **[GRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH]**

 **Grebbbb**

Kedua lengan dari Ekor-10 itu mencengkram kuat anggota tubuh Trihexa.

 **[HAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH]** "sang Dewa Youkai berteriak murka tatkala ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengangkat Monster Raksasa itu.

Mereka yang melihat aksi dari sosok Rubah hitam itu hanya bisa terperangah, bagaimana mungkin Monster itu mampu mengangkat tubuh sang malapetaka yang jelas jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

 **Wuuuuungggh**

Tubuh Raksasa itu ia hentakkan keras kepada Dua Dewa naga lainya yang hampir menyelesaikan pembebasannya.

 **BRAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 **"[GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, KUBUNUH KAU JUUBIIII]** Kali ini Great Red lah yang meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya.

Seringainya kian menjadi ketika melihat hasil perbuatanya, setelah itu sang Rubah membuka mulutnya lebar, menarik energi positif dan negatif kehidupan, terkumpul dalam satu bentuk berupa bola penghancur berwa hitam kemerahan.

 **Brasssssssttttt**

 **Boooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm**

...

...

...

...

...

 **To be Continued.**

 **"Aku,,,,,,**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Kembali"**

 **A/N : Saya akan melanjutkan Story ini apapun yang terjadi,,, yang pergi biarlah pergi,, dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah menunggu.**

 **Dan maaf,,,,,, bila mengecewakan.**

 **..**

 **Boy...**

 **Log out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DxD © Ichie Ishiebumi**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pair : ,,,,?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, FullTypo, Jelek, Gj, Hard, OverPower, Dark-Immortal dll.**

…

…

Akankah sang Mentari datang dan kembali bersinar dihari yang semakin meredup ini, sebagai penyemangat untuk menembus gelapnya kehidupan, meskipun tak pantas,, mereka juga makhluk tuhan yang ingin merasakan ketentraman hidup dan ketenangan batin, mereka memanglah pendosa yang berjalan pada sisi gelap dunia, namun,,,, bukankah lagi-lagi itu semua karena hakikat dari takdir itu sendiri. Tuhan memiliki kuasa mutlak atas hal itu,, tapi mereka? Mereka juga tak pernah berharap menjadi bagian dari pendosa itu sendiri. Karena apa?.

Karena mereka tak pernah meminta hidup ataupun diciptakan dalam takdir yang merepotkan itu sendiri.

Dan sebenarnya semua ini hanyalah permainan dari sang pencipta, mereka tinggal menjalankan skenario yang telah ditetapkan, baik buruknya itu,, semua karena ada yang merencanakan.

Adakalanya mereka mampu merubah atau melawan takdir, namun pada akhirnya mereka gagal, karena lagi, tak ada yang mampu berkuasa atas semua itu kecuali ia sang pencipta.

..

..

Ah,, wajah-wajah yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat ketakutan itu kini terlihat ceria, mereka tertawa lepas, menandakan kebahagiaan sesaat yang mereka raih itu terasa sangat berharga, ucapan-ucapan congkak nan sombong mulai terdengar di indra pendengaran sang Predator.

Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini,, selalu saja mereka menunjukkan sisi kotor yang menjijikkan, sebegitu yakinkah jika tusuk-tusuk gigi ini bisa membunuhnya, betapa bodoh dan tololnya mereka, apa mereka tak tau jika permainan baru saja akan dimulai.

..

Pemuda yang duduk jongkok diatas sebuah bangkai itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, mata berwarna biru yang nampak beku itu memandang benda putih kebiruan yang menancap hingga menembus tubuhnya. Ia amati senjata tersebut,, lalu,,,, sebuah senyum,, ah itu bukanlah senyum,, melainkan sebuah seringai menyeramkan, menambah kesan Horror diraut wajah penuh lelehan darah segar tersebut.

..

"Gyahahahaaa,, kita apakan enaknya mayat pemuda yang sok jagoan itu? " sesosok Datenshi dengan tiga pasang sayap mengintrupsi rekan-rekannya.

"Hoooo,,, bagaimana kalau kita telanjangi pemuda itu, kita potong tubuhnya kecil-kecil sebagai makanan peliharaan Kokaibel-sama? " sahut rekanya yang lain memberikan usulanya.

"Ah kau Genius kawan, itu ide yang sangat Bagus"

"Hahahahaaaa"

Tawa-tawa itupun semakin terdengar nyaring dan menjengkelkan, andai saja ia tak teringat wajah-wajah dari jahannam itu,, pastilah beberapa saat lalu mereka telah menjadi seonggok mayat tak berguna.

Genggaman yang penuh darah itu mengepal erat, otot-ototnya nampak menonjol keluar.

 **Krakkkk**

 **Kraaakkkk**

Tanah yang ia pijaki perlahan retak dan bergetar, mulai membungkam tawa-tawa yang menggelegar barusan. Beban kekuatan yang pemuda itu lepaskan terus bergejolak menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya.

"Tu-tunggu,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

"A-aku juga tak tahu,, ughhh,,, a-aura apa ini,, sa-sangat mengerikan"

"K-kau benar,, "

,,

Alisnya merajut tak mengerti akan apa yang ia saksikan sejauh ini, ia sang Raja Iblis tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut, berbagai macam tanda tanya terus beterbangan di otaknya, 'pemuda ini,, siapa dia sebenarnya, mengapa Ayah dulu merahasiakan Existensinya'

Dipihak Syurga hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, adakah lagi sebuah kejutan yang mencengangkan untuk dilihat.

Salah satu diantara mereka tengah memandang sendu pemuda itu, Gabriel tahu, dan ia lebih tau dari pada siapapun tentang pemuda tersebut. Terkecuali untuk tuhan yang memang maha tau.

'Aku memang tak tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan Naruto-san, tapi,, aku harap kau menemukan apa yang kau cari di alam semesta ini, meskipun aku tak tau apa itu, tapi kuyakin kau melakukan semua ini atas nama keadilan, meskipun dengan cara kejam seperti ini, tapi disisi lain, aku beserta Michael dan yang lainya memiliki tugas untuk menghentikanya, caramu berbeda dengan kami'

Kemudian Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat sang Raja Iblis berada, Gabriel tahu,, keduanya seperti memiliki kesamaan, menatap iba sosok yang dikaguminya tersebut.

'Lucifer-kun'

,,

 **Deg**

"Kekuatan macam apa ini?" mereka yang berada cukup jauh dari pemuda tersebut bertanya-tanya keheranan, pasalnya udara seperti dipenuhi kegelapan yang membuatnya seperti gas beracun yang menyesakkan.

"Sepertinya ini berasal dari pemuda itu,, lihatlah sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya, aura hitam yang perlahan bergejolak"

"Kau benar Barakiel,, ini sangat kelam" sahut Semhazai kemudian, tampak wajahnya dipenuhi lelehan keringat dingin.

..

Dan perlahan tubuh pemuda itu bangkit dengan menggenggam kuat pedang hitam yang nampak tumpul pada bilahnya, masih terlihat beberapa tombak cahaya yang bersarang ditubuh tersebut, berbaur bersama luka kesengsaraan di masa lalu, hal itu tak pelak membuat para prajurit perang tiga fraksi melotot penuh rasa terkejut, pasalnya mereka menduga jika tubuh pemuda itu telah menjadi mayat akibat banyaknya tombak yang menghujam tubuhnya, namun sekarang apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar salah, pemuda itu telah bangkit dan berdiri kokoh tanpa merasakan sedikitpun tanda-tanda kesakitan.

Dan itu artinya,, mereka benar-benar sedang menghadapi mimpi buruk, tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya akan bertemu hal tabu semacam ini.

"Mu-mustahil,, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu masih hidup? " racaunya ketakutan, menatap tak percaya sesosok tubuh yang berdiri membelakangi mereka semua.

"Ka-kalian semua waspadalah," peringat salah satu di antara mereka semua.

,,

 **Srettt**

 **Srettt**

Tombak-tombak itu ia cabut satu persatu, inilah berkah sekaligus kutukanya yang lepas dari rasa sakit, tubuhnya bagaikan telah mati rasa, tak ada darah dari luka-luka itu karena ia bukan lagi bagian dari makhluk yang dikehendaki tuhan.

Yah! Raganya hanyalah sebuah bangkai masa lalu yang bangkit dari keputusasaan, bersama jiwa yang membawa perkara sulit di masa depan nanti, dua makhluk berbeda yang berpadu dalam satu wadah, mahkhluk yang tak pernah diharapkan keberadaanya.

Lalu pemuda itu berbalik menghadap kerumunan makhluk Anomali yang menurut mereka para manusia hanya berada dalam mitos. Memberikan pandangan sayu nan kosong, menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang telah kehilangan semuanya.

Surai pirangnya menjuntai kebawah menyelimuti bagian wajahnya sebelah kiri, zirah hitam yang ia kenakan telah hancur dikoyak tombak-tombak dari para pengkhianat Syurga. Memperlihatkan kembali keperkasaan tubuh yang telah dikutuk dunia.

Bahunya begitu lebar nan berotot, dada bidang dengan perut kotak-kotak, sebuah hasil mahakarya dari pelatihan gilanya selama lima tahun di Neraka dunia, sedangkan lengan kanan itu masihlah berbalutkan perban putih, menutupi warna aneh dari tangan palsu yang dibuat dari Sel leluhurnya. Dan itu merupakan satu-satunya rasa terimakasih yang pernah diberikan sebagai penghargaan atas semua jasa-jasanya, hanya itu saja tak lebih.

Lalu,, luka-luka bekas tombak cahaya tadi mulai menutup dengan cepat, meninggalkan sebuah luka menganga yang tak akan pernah tertutup sampai kapanpun, tepatnya didada kiri tempat bersarangnya jantung.

Tak ada Exspresi yang mampu digambarkan diwajah dingin penuh kesemuan itu, pandangannya kosong seperti mayat hidup, membuat siapapun yang melihat mata itu serasa tenggelam dikehampaan dunia, garis bibirnnya lurus horizontal, anting bulat hitam ditelinga kirinya bergerak-gerak pelan, Dengan sesekali surainya bergelayut manja diterpa angin.

 **Glekkkk**

Mereka meneguk ludahnya kasar, makhluk apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka hadapi sekarang, dan berapa banyak nyawa yang dimilikinya, sungguh mereka terus berfikir keras, tak ada Aura manusia, Vampir, Youkai ataupun makhluk yang mereka kenali sejauh ini, hanya ada kegelapan yang kelam.

Bagaimana mungkin Existensi semacam pemuda itu ada didunia ini.

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

 **..**

 **Tap**

Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah pelan, kaki jenjang itu terus berayun diiringi dengan irama jantung-jantung yang berdetak cepat, terus menapak diatas genangan darah yang telah ia tumpahkan.

"J-jangan mendekat,, M-monster" beberapa diantara prajurit itu melangkah mundur ketakutan.

Mereka seperti melihat Shinigami yang hendak membawa mereka semua ke alam baka. Alam kematian, tentunya dengan mencabut nyawa mereka terlebih dahulu.

"J-jangan bercanda brengsekkkkkkk" salah satu diantara mereka memberanikan diri untuk menyerang pemuda tersebut.

"MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHH,, HEYAAAAAAAAA"

 **Sretttt**

Tubuh itu terhuyung hendak tersungkur ketika sipemuda memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, tampak sipenyerang terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya tepat berada disamping pemuda tersebut, dengan kata lain ia berada dalam posisi yang sangat matang untuk dibunuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan sang Predator akan mengeksekusinya.

 **Trank**

 **Grebbbb**

Pedangnya terjatuh namun tubuhnya tertahan ketika sebuah tangan mencekram sayap kananya, ia hanya bisa menahan nafas, ketakutanya begitu besar, peluh-peluh mulai membasuh mukanya yang begitu tegang, dan,,,, tubuhnya seakan enggan menerima perintah otaknya untuk berontak melepaskan diri dari sang Predator.

"A-aku mohon,, a-ampuni aku tuan" penghujungnya bibir itu tampak bergetar memohon ampun, karena bagaimanapun ia tahu, nyawanya akan segera berakhir jika keajaiban tak segera datang.

Sipemuda tetap diam menatap kosong kedepan, namun cengkraman dari lengan berbalut perban putih itu semakin mengerat.

Krakkkk

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH " jeritnya terdengar pilu untuk didengar mengiringi bunyi tulang sayap yang telah diremukkan dalam sekali remasan kuat. Matanya tampak melotot disertai urat-urat syaraf yang menonjol, begitu teramat sakit.

 **Brukkk**

Tubuh Iblis bergenre laki-laki itu jatuh dan terjerembab ketanah yang beberapa saat lalu telah berubah menjadi kubangan darah pembantaian, meraung-raung kesakitan sambil berguling-guling seakan mewarnai tubuhnya sendiri dengan darah.

Lalu,,, jari telunjuk pemuda itu bergerak pelan, teracung lurus tepat dimana tubuh Iblis itu berada, sedetik kemudian sebuah pendar hitam kemerahan sebesar kelereng tercipta dihujung jari telunjuk tersebut.

"Waktumu telah berakhir"

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Tubuh yang tergeletak itu tenggelam bersama ledakan barusan, musnah dan terhapuskan begitu saja, lalu, bekal apa yang akan pendosa itu bawa ketika bertemu sang penguasa Alam kematian.

Kenyataanya mereka hidup sebagai pembangkang, mereka jelas telah ingkar, dan jika memang Iblis itu memang makhluk laknat, bukankah sudah jelas dimana nanti mereka akan singgah dalam keabadiannya?

,,

Kala itu mereka semua dibuat bungkam oleh ledakan yang cukup besar tersebut, hanyalah sebatas sebesar kelereng namun memiliki daya hancur yang mengerikan. Dan mereka kini tahu, pemuda itu tak mengenal kompromi ataupun belas kasih. Dan mereka bisa memastikan jika rekan mereka telah hancur berbaur dengan debu yang mengepul bercampur asap.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Lalu mereka semua tersadar ketika tahu pemuda tersebut mulai meneruskan langkahnya, mereka kuatkan senjata-senjata yang sedang mereka genggam. Karena,,,, bisa jadi salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Detak jantung dari para prajurit perang tiga fraksi itu terdengar samar namun berirama tak beraturan, gugup, takut, dan tegang, tentunya semuanya terasa begitu mencekam, mereka serasa dihadapkan dengan kematian itu sendiri.

Kembali pemuda itu menunjukkan wujudnya setelah asap hasil ledakan barusan hilang bersama angin yang berhembus.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " otak mereka dibuat blank seketika, tak mampu untuk sekedar berfikir Realistis, padahal masih banyak cara untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Hanya saja, ketakutan telah membuat pemikiran mereka kacau dan Insting berantakan.

"Entahlah,, pemuda itu dengan mudah membantai rekan-rekan kita yang mencoba menyerangnya, tak ada diantara rekan-rekan kita yang tewas dengan layak, se-semuanya mati dengan mengenaskan" ungkap prajurit lainya dengan tubuh bergetar, mencoba menceritakan keadaan yang sejauh ini mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Se-semuanya,, ayo kita satukan kekuatan, jangan takut dengan lawan dihadapan kita, kita semua memang musuh dan saling berperang sebelumnya, tapi sekarang, kita dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang akan mengancam kehidupan Ras kita semua, jadi,, tak ada salahnya kita bekerja sama untuk membinasakan pemuda itu" sesosok Malaikat jatuh dengan tiga pasang sayap tampak memberikan pidato singkat guna untuk menyatukan kekuatan bersama. Meskipun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia pribadi berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya, ucapanya tergagap, keringat dingin membasuh wajah, dengan gestur yang terlihat gemetaran.

Mereka semua diam dan berfikir sejenak, mencerna ucapan barusan, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengambil manfaat ataupun kerugian, namun,,, ucapan tersebut memang benar adanya, mereka tak boleh takut, dan harus bisa bekerja sama, dengan begitu kemungkinan besar mereka bisa menang.

"Yah aku setuju denganya, tak ada salahnya kita semua bekerja sama"

"Mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada satu persatu diantara kita tewas mengenaskan"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, baiklah kami setuju" pada akhirnya mereka menerima tawaran yang diajukan salah satu Datenshi, karena pada dasarnya mereka semua memiliki ketakutan yang sama, dan musuh yang sama.

Lutut-lutut yang awalnya gemetar itu perlahan berubah menjadi gestur sebuah kuda-kuda, tampaknya mereka akan melakukan perlawanan yang sengit.

Langkah yang semula pelan itu perlahan tampak seperti dipercepat. Seberapa banyak pun lawan yang akan ia hadapi, selama mereka memiliki jantung, ia akan menang.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drapp**

 **Wushhhhhh**

"SEMUA AYO SERANG PEMUDA ITU BERSAMA-SAMAAAAA"

"HORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AYO MAJUUUUUUUUU"

 **Drap drap drap**

Langkah-langkah itu terdengar keras bersamaan teriakan semangat untuk berperang sampai mati, mereka tekadkan untuk terus maju, tak perduli jika akhirnya mati,, mungkin itu lebih terhormat dari pada mati tanpa perlawanan.

Dengan gaya bebas dan brutal, pemuda itu mulai menghunuskan pedang Neraka itu dengan liar, ia ayunkan kesegala arah, dan mulai melakukan pembantaian dengan membabi buta. Meliuk-liuk dengan cekatan, kekuatan fisik yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, kecepatan yang mampu merivali cahaya, dan Insting tajam seekor predator, sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu mendapatkan predikat petarung fisik yang berbahaya sekaligus mematikan, bahkan jika andai pemuda itu tak memiliki kekuatan lainya.

 **Jrashhh**

 **Jrasshhh**

 **Jlebbb**

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH"

 **Jrasssshhhh**

Darah-darah terus beterbangan bersamaan Roh-roh yang bergelayutan diudara, ratusan ribu Ras Akhirat melawan seorang pemuda, perbandingan yang terpaut begitu jauh, namun kenyataan itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi si pemuda. Legenda mendiang Ayahnya mampu menumbangkan beberapa ribu pasukan Ninja seorang diri bermodal sebuah kunai dan kecepatan dimasa perang dunia Shinobi ke-tiga, sebagai Legacy nya,, ia akan melakukanya jauh lebih baik, ia telah mengukir Legenda nya sendiri, sebagai mesin pembunuh yang akan terus bergerak sampai mangsanya tak tersisa, dan hal itu sudah terbukti dimana tanpa ampun pemuda itu membantai ratusan ribu Shinobi dalam parade berdarah dengan tema penghianatan dan balas dendam.

 _ **'Ninja resu Zentai no zetsumetsu no Shunkan'**_

Kepala yang terpenggal, tubuh yang terbelah seakan menjadi korban mutilasi, bau anyir darah begitu menyeruak diudara, organ-organ tubuh yang berceceran dimana-mana, tak perduli siapa yang ia hadapi, bahkan malaikat sekalipun, mereka melawan tetap akan ia hancurkan, mungkin saja ia akan dikutuk setelah membunuh hamba-hamba tuhan yang setia itu.

Takut? Tidak,,, pemuda itu tak lagi mengenal kata tersebut,

Karena bagaimanapun,, ia adalah kutukan itu sendiri.

..

"KUBUNUH KAU MAKHLUK HINAAA" sesosok Iblis berteriak lantang, berlari cepat penuh amarah, menggenggam erat sebilah kapak.

"HEYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **WUSSHHHH**

"A-apaaa"

Pemuda itu menghilang cepat lalu muncul seketika diatas tubuh sosok Iblis tersebut.

 **Crassshhhhh**

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH" sungguh mengenaskan ketika tubuhnya telah terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Terlihat daging yang begitu segar.

 **Brukkkk**

Kembali tergeletak menjadi bangkai yang hina, andai saja tubuh mereka mampu melebur seperti bagaimana semestinya, mungkin pemandangan menyedihkan ini tak akan pernah terlihat, mungkin hanya akan ada darah yang tergenang dimana-mana. Akan tetapi kutukan dari pedang hitam itu tak akan pernah membiarkan jiwa mereka pergi dengan layak, dan itu hal yang pantas bagi pendosa, mereka yang melanggar aturan dari tuhan, mereka yang membangkang dari perintah tuhan akan mati ketika pedang hitam itu diacungkan.

Sesosok malaikat dengan dua pasang sayap melesat cepat, menggenggam pedang suci bercahaya.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau, tapi aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka makhluk kejam"

"Heeeeeyaaaaa"

Sebuah gelombang putih bersinar membentuk tebasan bulan sabit secara vertikal, membelah tanah lalu merangsek cepat menuju sang target berada.

Matanya berkilat tajam merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat begitu cepat, insting predatornya mampu mendeteksi sekecil apapun bahaya, bukan karena ia takut, namun ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia harus menabung sedikit demi sedikit nyawa-nyawa itu di penampunganya, dengan begitu mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa muaknya setelah bertahun-tahun jengah menunggu.

 **Wuuussshh**

Pemuda itu melakukan lompatan cepat keudara, menggerakkan lengan kananya yang terbebas kedepan dada membentuk single handseal.

 **Futon : Daitoppa**

Dadanya mengembang seperti balon, tertahan sedetik, lalu dengan sekali sentak berhembuslah gelombang angin kencang dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

 **Wussssssshhhhhhh**

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrr**

Serangan berupa tebasan bulan sabit itu hancur dan mengurai kembali dalam serpihan cahaya, bagian dari kaum Tenshi itu tampak terkejut ketika hasil karyanya telah pecah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang kemudian lenyap tanpa arti.

 **Tap**

 **Wuuusssshhh**

Belum juga sedetik kaki jenjangnya menapak tanah, pemuda itu langsung melesat cepat tanpa mampu dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

"A-appaa? "

Dalam sekejap, wajah berlumur darah itu telah berada tepat dihadapanya.

 **Greeeppp**

"Argghhhhh"

Lengan kanan yang dibaluti perban penuh bercak darah itu mencengkram leher dari sosok Malaikat yang menyerangnya.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku brengsek? " kata pemuda tersebut mengintimidasi sosok malaikat yang berada dalam cengkramannya.

"Ugh,, k-kau hanya akan menjadi perusak, ma-makhluk sepertimu tak pantas dibiarkan hidup" jawab Malaikat tersebut meski ia merasakan jika untuk bernafas saja terasa sulit, namun, jawaban itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal, karena, pemuda itu akan dengan senang hati memberikan balasanya lewat kematian.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu terlihat dimiringkan ketika mendengar ucapan bak seorang pahlawan dari mulut malaikat tersebut, ironis memang, bahkan makhluk tuhan yang satu ini menganggap Existensinya sebagai perusak, apa malaikat dicengkramanya ini tolol. Harusnya mereka semua kaum Tenshi sadar dan tau jelas posisinya masing-masing, pada kenyataanya sang pencipta telah menggelar sebuah sandiwara didunia ini, dimana ada tokoh yang berperan sebagai protagonis, antagonis, maupun figuran. Dan tentu saja mereka menjalankan perannya masing-masing, dan tak sepantasnya ia yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah ini harus disalahkan.

"Aku tak percaya malaikat sepertimu memiliki otak yang begitu dangkal"

"Ughh,, a-apa maksudmu sebenarnya? "

"Kau hanyalah pemeran sampingan yang tak menyadari posisinya nak! Bahkan mereka para binatang tau dimana peran dan tugasnya, tapi kau begitu naif"

"Di-diamlah makhluk laknat"

"Bocah syurga yang begitu menyedihkan"

 **Krakk**

 **Krakkk**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

Pada akhirnya satu nyawa lagi harus mati, Lolongan kesakitan itu terdengar menggema disegala sudut Mekkai tatkala pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu meremas leher dari sosok malaikat tersebut, terlihat begitu mengenaskan seperti baru saja dikoyak binatang buas.

 **Pyarrrr**

Tubuh itu hancur menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil, terbang dengan damai menuju tempat persinggahan berikutnya bagi jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati.

"Anak yang terampuni kah? "gumam Naruto pelan ketika melihat Roh dalam bentuk cahaya putih tadi tampak pergi dengan tenang tanpa beban, karena dengan begitu tugas mereka telah selesai, terbebas dari keduniawian. Namun,, hal itu menjadi renungan tersendiri baginya.

Entah mengapa ketika melihat hal itu hatinya yang telah lama mati seperti merasakan sebuah getaran aneh, apakah suatu saat hal itu juga berlaku untuknya, apakah benar jika dunia akan membebaskannya dari kutukan ini, apakah pada masanya nanti ia benar-benar bisa tertidur dengan lelap tanpa harus terbangun kembali.

Kemudian kelopak mata itu terpejam, jikapun semua itu benar, pastilah masih sangat lama, sejauh yang ia ketahui, kehancuran ini bukanlah akhir yang menjadi penutup sampul cerita hidupnya. Namun ia tau jika tragedi ini merupakan sampul awal dari sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi dimana semua ras berdiri dalam satu wadah, dan menentangnya yang akan memulai kiamat, mereka datang berbondong-bondong untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidup mereka semua, mereka tak ingin semuanya berakhir, karena mereka terlalu nyaman berada dikehidupan, jika bisa mereka yang bernafas ingin hidup kekal tanpa harus terikat kematian dan takdir, tak perduli dari golongan mana, mereka akan berjuang untung menentangnya sebagai Exsekutor.

'Tunggulah!,, Ragnarok'

"MATILAH KAU BIADAABBB"

 **JLEEEEBBBBB**

Sebuah tusukan benda tajam membuyarkan lamunannya yang tengah menyelam jauh.

"Hoshh,, hoshh, hossshhh,, rasakan itu keparat, kau harus dibinasakan" sosok Iblis yang merupakan pelaku penusukan berucap marah dengan nafas memburu. Amarah yang begitu besar terpancar jelas diraut wajahnya.

Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya, menatap dingin Iblis dihadapannya yang masih senantiasa memegang gagang pedang yang ditusukkan kedadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " ucap Naruto datar, ia tak suka jika ketenanganya diganggu.

"E-eeeehh"

Iblis itupun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ringan tersebut, apa pemuda dihadapannya benar-benar tak merasakan kesakitan sama sekali. Awalnya ia berharap mendengar targetnya merintih kesakitan, memohon ampun, lalu mati, tapi kenyataanya begitu berbeda dari rencananya.

"Te-tentu saja membunuhmu bangsattt" lanjut Iblis tersebut penuh Emosi.

"Lakukan yang kau bisa, aku tak akan menghalangi niatmu" ucapnya kosong, menatap hampa langit suram, sesuram kehidupannya.

"A-apaaa? Siall, ENYAHLAH KAU KEPPARAAAAAAT"

 **Jlebbbb**

 **Jleebbbb**

 **Jleebbbb**

 **Jlebbbbbb**

Dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu Iblis itu terus menerus menghujam tubuh pemuda tersebut tanpa henti, berharap apa yang dilakukanya saat ini mampu memberikan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Hoshh,, hoshhh,, hosshh," hanya terdengar nafas yang tersengal-sengal tak beraturan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Iblis tersebut menghujamkan pedang itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **Jleebb**

 **Brukkkk**

Bukan tubuh si pemuda yang terjatuh melainkan Iblis itu sendiri, tenaganya telah mencapai batas, ia jatuh berlutut bertumpu kedua lengan dan lututnya, keringatnya tampak mengucur deras. Kemudian ia menengadahkan wajahnya keatas menatap si pemuda yang tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan ia bisa melihat jika hasil tusukanya telah hilang dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku nak! "

"Hosh,, hosshh,, ti-tidak mungkin"

 **Greebbbb**

Lalu kepala dari Iblis tersebut dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto dan dipaksa untuk menatap luka didada kirinya.

"Kau lihat ini? Lubang ini telah menggantikan jantungku nak,, aku dikutuk untuk terus hidup, aku dikutuk untuk tidak mati, lalu,,, bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku?"

Sang Iblis hanya mampu memandang redup lubang bulat menganga dihadapanya, ia tak mampu berkata-kata, tubuhnya telah ringkih, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

 **Grebb**

Lengan kiri yang sedari tadi menggengam pedang hitam itu kini berada dipundak kanan Iblis tersebut, sedangkan lengan kanan yang sedang menggenggam surai dari kepala itu terlihat semakin mengerat.

 **Kraaakkk**

 **Krakkkk**

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Brassss**

Dalam sekali hentak kepala itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan mata yang melotot hampir copot dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar, si pelaku menatap tanpa exspresi hasil perbuatan biadabnya, bagaimanapun ini adalah bagian utama dalam peranya.

Mengenaskan,,,,

Mereka melihat lagi dan lagi, kenyataan pahit harus mereka terima, pemuda itu sungguh brutal dan biadab, tak memiliki emosi untuk merasakan rasa iba, ataupun naluri untuk berbelas kasih.

Mesin pembunuh itu, tak akan berhenti sampai disitu saja, dan mereka semua tau, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk putus asa, mereka harus terus berusaha hingga titik darah penghabisan, dan mencoba untuk terus mengulur waktu hingga para pemimpin mereka menemukan titik vital ataupun kelemahan dari pemuda tersebut. Mereka tau pemimpin mereka tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja ataupun sengaja mengorbankan pasukannya.

Dirasa perlawanan jarak dekat tak mampu membuat pemuda itu terdesak mereka semua segera membentuk lingkaran, mereka mengepung pemuda itu dari segala sudut, dengan si pemuda itu sendiri yang berada dititik tengah.

Dengan serempak mereka menciptakan jutaan tombak cahaya, bukan itu saja, dari Ras Iblis mereka menciptakan senjata-senjata berlapiskan afinitas lima Elemen yang ada, tergantung dari Elemen apa yang dikuasai sipengguna. Meskipun tekanan Energi suci dari para Ras Tenshi terasa berkobar didekat mereka, namun,, mereka kaum Iblis berusaha bertahan dengan mengimbanginya menggunakan Energi Demonic untuk melapisi tubuh mereka dari Radiasi Energi suci.

"MAKHLUK SEPERTIMU SEHARUSNYA TAK PERNAH ADA DIDUNIA INI,, JADI MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHHHHHH"

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir ketika mendengar kalimat barusan, benar apa yang dikatakan pendosa-pendosa itu,, ia seharusnya tak pernah ada didunia ini, dan membiarkan dunia mengalir apa adanya, tanpa perlu campur tangan dari makhluk sepertinya. Namun ini semua juga bukan keinginannya, karena dunia sendiri yang melahirkannya, dan tuhan yang menciptakan takdir untuknya.

'Siapa sebenarnya aku ini? ' bahkan ia sendiri tak tau siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Hal itu masihlah menjadi misteri yang akan terus ia renungi, seiring tujuanya mencari pembebasan, ia juga ingin tahu,, siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Jutaan serangan itu melesat cepat menuju satu titik dimana pemuda itu berdiri diam, terlihat pasrah, mungkin itu menurut mereka semua, namun, kenyataanya bukan demikian, sebenarnya ia tak peduli, sebesar apapun mereka menyerangnya, seberapa kalipun mereka semua membunuhnya, baginya itu percuma saja, karena ia dikutuk untuk tidak mati, dikutuk untuk terus hidup.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, mencoba mengubur semua tanda tanya itu dalam-dalam,

'Kita yang terlahir dari keputusasaan, yang menjadi tumbal dalam kesengsaraan, yang hidup dari semua kesakitan, bangkitlah sebagai lambang dari penebusan dosa'

 **Wusshhhhhh**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Serangan massal itu terus menghujani pemuda itu tiada henti, terus berdatangan seakan tak ada habisnya, menjadikan tempat keberadaan pemuda tersebut sebagai lautan api yang berkobar ganas, asap membumbung tinggi diudara seperti ledakan gunung berapi, ternyata hasil dari serangan kecil-kecil jika digunakan dalam intensitas besar-besaran akan menciptakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

..

"Hah,, hah,, hah,, berhasilkah? "

"Hosh,, hoshh,, hoshh,, entahlah Iblis-san,,tapi,, kuharap serangan dari kita semua bisa menghancurkan tubuh pemuda itu"

"Hah,, hah,, kuharap juga begitu Malaikat-san"

"Hah,, kalian tenang saja,, hah, sekuat apapun pemuda itu, menerima serangan barusan kuyakin dia tak akan bisa selamat,"

"Huftzz,, kuharap juga begitu teman-teman,, kita lihat saja setelah asap-asap itu menghilang"

Perasaan tegang dan harap-harap cemas terlihat begitu kentara diwajah mereka, jantung mereka pun semakin berdetak cepat, baru kali ini mereka dihadapkan situasi semacam ini selama mereka hidup, dan tentunya cukup sekali dan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Seiring berjalannya waktu asap putih tebal itu pun mulai tampak menipis tersapu hembusan angin, dan samar-samar, mulai terlihat kawah raksasa sedalam 20 meter kebawah dengan lebar 50 meter,,

Bahkan mereka sendiri tak menyangka jika serangan besar-besaran barusan mampu menciptakan kawah sebesar ini, kemudian mereka menelisik kesegala sudut lokasi ledakan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari.

 **Hening!**

Tak ada suara barang sekecil apapun, mereka tak menemukan apapun.

'Apakah pemuda itu telah musnah? ' mungkin kata-kata itulah yang mewakili kebingungan mereka saat ini,, mereka berharap menemukan seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Namun kenyataanya mereka hanya menemukan kekosongan didalam kawah besar tersebut.

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda yang menjadi lawan mereka semua, jika mungkin tubuh pemuda itu telah hancur ditelan ledakan besar barusan, mereka akan sangat senang, namun hal itu tidaklah pasti mengingat semuanya tertutup oleh ledakan itu sendiri.

Lama mereka menunggu dan keadaanya pun tetap sama, pemuda itu tak lagi menampakkan diri.

"Ki-kita berhasil,, SEMUANYAA KITA BERHASIL MEMUSNAHKAN PEMUDA ITU" sesosok Datenshi berteriak lantang menunjukkan kepuasanya ketika ia yakin jika pemuda itu benar-benar musnah terbawa ledakan.

"Be-benarkah,, "

"Tentu saja kawan, kita bahkan tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yakni tubuh pemuda itu telah hancur menjadi partikel debu" balasnya dengan percaya diri.

"Fiyuuhhh,, syukurlah kalo memang begitu,, tapi tetap saja masih ada makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu"

"A-aaaahhh kau baru saja membuat mood baikku langsung buruk malaikat-san, tapi,, kau benar,, kita masih memiliki hal yang mengerikan untuk dihadapi"

Mereka bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, melepaskan sejenak rasa lelah dan ketegangan yang beberapa saat lalu mereka rasakan, beberapa diantara mereka duduk dan meletakkan senjatanya seakan semuanya sudah mencapai klimaks.

,,

Entah ini nyata atau tidak, tapi yang jelas mereka sendiri bertanya-tanya, apakah benar semua sudah berakhir, tak jarang diantara para pemimpin itu menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan, bahkan untuk Sang Raja Iblis Satan itu sendiri, apakah memang semudah itu.

Mereka para petinggi dan pemimpin mencoba untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan pemuda itu, namun hasilnya Nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanya sama sekali.

Ketika mereka semua merasa lega justru Bellial merasakan sebaliknya, perasaanya lebih mengarah kearah gelisah, 'Ini aneh sekali, sebuah keabadian sempurna tak mungkin mudah dilenyapkan begitu saja, pemuda itu,, mewakili sebuah Existensi tertinggi setelah Ayah, jika semua itu benar, aku tak yakin pemuda itu telah musnah'

"Kalian semua waspadalah," ucap Bellial tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"Apa maksudmu Bellial?"

"Entahlah,, tapi yang jelas instingku mengatakan hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi"

Mendengar penuturan dari Mantan Malaikat paling jenius barusan membuat mereka bertanya-tanya kembali, apa lagi maksudnya, bukankah sedari tadi memang sudah terjadi hal yang sangat-sangat buruk, dari dua Naga Surgawi, lalu ketiga Dewa Naga, lalu kedatangan sesosok pemuda bersama Legenda Dewa Youkai. Itu bahkan terlalu buruk.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan jika pemuda itu masih hidup Bellial?" sahut sang pemimpin kemudian.

"Apapun bisa terjadi Ramiel, apa yang sedang kita hadapi ini bukanlah makhluk seperti kita, terlebih lagi bukankah itu terlalu mudah untuk ukuran makhluk Immortal, karena setauku,, keabadian sempurna tak akan lenyap dan pudar, meskipun raganya hancur sekalipun, keabadian tetaplah keabadian, dunia akan membentuk kembali raganya seperti sedia kala,,, -

"Dan jika instingku benar,, pemuda itu masih hidup,,,-

"Bahkan sedang mengintai kita semua"

 **Deg**

Tepat setelah ucapan itu berakhir, muncul kabut hitam yang serasa menebar hawa kematian yang begitu pekat diatas permukaan tanah, bergerak perlahan menaungi daratan tersebut, namun mereka masih dapat melihat meskipun samar-samar.

"Astagaaa,, apalagi sekarang" gumaman itu terdengar bersahutan, baru saja mereka bisa bernafas lega sudah muncul lagi sesuatu yang tak mereka mengerti, dari mana datangnya kabut yang identik dengan warna hitam ini, dan apa pula maksudnya.

"Entahlah,, tapi sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang baik"

 **Teng**

..

 **Teng**

 **..**

 **Teng**

Entah ini nyata atau tidak, namun mereka dengan jelas mendengar bunyi lonceng yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri tegak, isyarat hawa kematian yang begitu pekat.

 **Guukkkk gukkkk**

 **Uuuuuuuwwwww**

Lolongan dari para Jeckel terdengar disegala sudut tanah terkutuk Mekkai, mereka seakan berkata sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan telah bangkit.

 **Kwak kwak kwakkkk**

Burung-burung hitam beterbangan seakan mereka ketakutan, melintasi langit kelabu yang begitu suram.

 **Wussssshhhhh**

Hembusan angin terasa menusuk tulang mereka tanpa terkecuali, tanpa sadar tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, suasana ini,, seperti sesuatu yang telah bangkit dari Neraka dan menebar Terror nyata.

Mereka menggerakkan kepala kesegala sudut, takut-takut sesuatu menerkam tubuh mereka.

 **Glekkkk**

"Shiiiiiiiittttt,, ketakutan macam ini"

"E-entahlah,, a-aku bahkan merasa seperti kambing yang sedang diawasi seekor predator"

"Ayah,, kumohon selamatkan hamba"

„

 **[Khakhakhakhaaaaaaa]**

 **DEEGG**

"Su-suara apa itu? "

Sebuah tawa terdengar menggelegar disegala sudut, tawa itu serasa membawa hawa jahat yang begitu kental, sepertinya sesuatu benar-benar sedang mengintai mereka semua.

,,

,,

Takdir pada akhirnya mempertemukan para makhluk awal, sebuah ketetapan mutlak nan abadi, tak bisa untuk berpaling ataupun lari dari kenyataan, entah akan terjawab saat ini ataupun nanti, namun yang pasti, kematian selalu berada dalam pandangan mereka bertiga setiap waktu.

Dan adakah jalan untuk menghancurkan benang takdir itu?

Tiga pasang mata predator itu terbelalak ketika mendengar sebuah tawa serak nan berat yang menggelegar, bagaikan terus berdengung menertawakan, mereka ingat dengan jelas suara ini?

Akhirnya makhluk terkutuk itu telah bangun, dan tentunya, nyawa mereka sedang terancam.

 **[ "DIA" TELAH BANGKIT]** " sang Raja Youkai menyeringai senang, memandang angkuh ketiga Dewa Naga dihadapanya.

 **[GRRRR,,, AKU TAK TAU BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BEGITU SENANG DENGAN KEHADIRAN MAKHLUK GILA ITU„ YOUKAI NO KAMI]** " balas Great Red dengan Exspresi yang sulit diartikan.

 **[APA MAKSUDMU RED,, TENTU SAJA AKU SENANG, KARENA SEMAKIN CEPAT KEMUNCULANYA, SEMAKIN CEPAT PULA KEPUNAHAN EXISTENSI KEHIDUPAN, TERUTAMA BAGI BANGSA KALIAN ]**

 **[KEH,,, BUKANKAH BERARTI ITU JUGA BERLAKU UNTUKMU SENDIRI?]**

 **[KAU BENAR,, SUATU SAAT AKU JUGA AKAN IKUT MUSNAH,, AKU TELAH MENJALANKAN KARMAKU DIDIMENSI YANG JAUH DARI TEMPAT INI,, KAU TAU APA TUJUAN KAMI-SAMA MENGHUKUMKU WAKTU ITU]**

 **[YAH, UNTUK MENUNGGUNYA, TAKDIRKU BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN KALIAN BERTIGA, DAN ASAL KALIAN TAU,, AKU BANGGA DENGAN TUGASKU INI, TERMASUK UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN, TAPI SAYANGNYA,, BUKAN AKU YANG AKAN MELAKUKANYA]**

 **[GRRRRRRR,, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENCABIK-CABIK TUBUHMU RUBAH KEPARAT]"** tampak kemarahan yang begitu besar mewakili Exspresi dari Trihexa.

 **[DAN ASAL KAU TAU,, KAMI BERTIGA TAK AKAN PERNAH TUNDUK KEPADA SIAPAPUN, TERMASUK DENGAN TAKDIR BEDEBAH ITU]** " kali ini Ophis lah berbicara

 **[KHUKHUKHU, MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN TUNDUK SEBELUM KEMATIAN KALIAN ]** " Rinne Sharingan itu berputar perlahan, taring-taring tajam itu penuh lelehan cairan hijau yang merupakan darah dari bangsa Naga.

,,

,,

 **[Khakhakhakhaaaa]**

Tawa itu kembali terdengar, terus menggema lagi dan lagi, tawa jahat bagai merindukan kematian, mereka tak pernah tahu kenyataan mengerikan dibalik layar, mereka hidup dengan kebodohan mereka sendiri, berlaku semaunya tanpa mengenal hukum, dan tak mengerti jika,,,,,, semua itu akan mereka tebus pada suatu masa, entah kini atau nanti, karma akan hadir menyapa tubuh mereka satu persatu. Sebagai titik balik jika tuhan itu maha adil.

"Aku bersumpah jika aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini" ucap sesosok Iblis yang merasa frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"A-aku takut" kali ini sesosok Datenshi perempuan nampak meringkuk ketakutan, memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

Sedangkan kaum Malaikat berusaha terus berdo'a berharap perlindungan dari sang pencipta.

Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan, dari bunyi lonceng kematian, riuh lolongan anjing liar dan burung gagak, dan kemudian tawa mengerikan, berbaur menjadi satu dengan bau anyir darah dan bangkai-bangkai yang bergelimpangan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kali ini,,, sebuah langkah kakilah yang terdengar, membuat siapapun berjengit kaget.

 **Wussshhh**

Kabut hitam itu perlahan sirna terbawa angin, dan dari situlah,, "Dia" telah menunjukkan wujud Sakralnya untuk yang pertama kali didimensi ini, wujud yang dipenuhi oleh Energi Negatif dunia dan sang pencipta.

 **DEG**

"Mmmm-ma-makhluk a-apa itu? " ratusan ribu pasang mata itu serasa dipaksa untuk melotot, bibir mereka seperti dipaksa untuk lumpuh, dan tubuh mereka seakan dipaksa untuk tunduk dalam dominasi makhluk penuh hawa jahat itu.

"Ha-hantu"

"Me-menyeramkan"

,,

 **Deggg**

"Astagaaa,, makhluk macam apa itu? " Asmodeus berucap terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk bertubuh manusia tepatnya tubuh pemuda tadi, dengan kepala berwujud tengkorak hitam bercorak merah dari batok kepala atas yang turun vertikal melintasi rongga mata yang kosong, sepasang tanduk banteng yang mencuat kedepan, surai merah darah yang melambai-lambai, dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi corak hitam yang berbaur bersama Tatto yang terlihat menebal. Diiringi rembesan-rembesan Energi hitam dari tubuhnya.

"E-entahlah,,, yang jelas, aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat-sangat mengerikan dari makhluk itu, lebih besar dari apapun, dan lebih hitam dari yang terhitam"

,,

'Itukah wujud asli dari pemuda itu' Satan membatin dalam diam, hatinya telah goyah untuk mematahkan takdir ketika melihat Evolusi dari si pemuda yang akan membantainya, dan itu jelas-jelas sudah sangat jauh melampuinya yang digadang-gadang membawa kekuatan terbesar dari Ras-nya.

Dan Gabriel memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, baginya wujud pemuda itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk dilihat, sebuah wujud yang membawa begitu banyak misteri dan kesengsaraan. Wujud yang menggambarkan derita abadi dalam sebuah kutukan.

Kehadirannya telah menghadirkan sensasi yang begitu dingin, semua tercengang, dan tentunya akan menghadirkan sebuah babak baru yang lebih berbahaya.

..

 **Tap**

 **Grebbb**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sesosok Iblis betina dicekal surainya, terdengar jeritan terkejut nan ketakutan yang sangat memekikkan pendengaran. Lalu kemudian diseret paksa seiring makhluk tersebut berjalan.

 **Srett**

 **Srett**

Bagaikan sebuah tontonan mata mereka menyaksikan, tubuh mereka kaku seakan tak mampu bergerak, syaraf-syaraf motorik mereka bagai telah lumpuh. Miris sekali nasip Iblis betina itu.

Lalu kepala tengkorak bertanduk banteng itu menengadah kesudut lain tepatnya bagian para petinggi dan pemimpin berkumpul. Memandang diam penuh misteri.

Dan,, -

Sebuah seringai jahat terbentuk dari taring-taring tajam itu.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kemudian tubuh yang sedari tadi diseret ia hempaskan terbang kearah kerumunan petinggi tiga fraksi tersebut. Tepatnya terhempas menuju tempat sang Raja Iblis berada.

 **Brakkkkkk**

"Ohoookkkkkk"

Bukanya tertangkap tubuh Iblis betina itu malah langsung dihancurkan sang pemimpin sendiri dengan sekali ayunan tangan.

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" ucapan itu terdengar begitu datar, bahkan mampu membuat beberapa punggawa yang berdiri melayang dibelakangnya menegang.

,,

 **[Khakhakha,,, kemarilah kalian semua, hadapi aku. Atau aku harus menghapuskan dulu Existensi pengikut kalian yang tak berguna ini]** " Drago,,, itulah panggilan tuhan kepadanya. Berucap seenaknya bagai makhluk gila yang tak peduli aturan.

Mereka semua yang dimaksud kini menggertakkan giginya kuat, ancaman itu,, bukanlah lelucon belaka, mereka tau jika ucapan itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Keppparat kau makhluk aneh"

 **Wuuussssshhh**

Sang Bintang yang tak kuasa mendengar ucapan itu telah melesat cepat dengan lima pasang sayapnya, meluncur deras dengan energi suci yang berkobar bagaikan Bintang jatuh yang mencoba masuk menerobos Atmosfer bumi.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

Dari pihak Iblis Asmodeus ikut meluncur tanpa basa-basi, terlalu lama berdiam diri akan semakin memperburuk keadaan, mungkin ini sudah saatnya mereka mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada untuk menghabisi sosok tersebut.

..

"Heeeemmmmm,,,, apakah kita akan bertarung bersama setelah sekian lama seperti waktu itu Lucifer,, begitu juga denganmu Michael? "

"Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, tapi yang pasti,, aku akan tetap menunjukkan apa yang aku miliki, sebagai kehendak awal tuhan"

Seperti De Javu,, mungkin begitulah yang saat ini dirasakan Michael, hal ini tentu saja mengingatkanya dengan kebersamaan mereka bertiga dahulu kala, ketika sang pencipta dengan sengaja menciptakan sosok Monster untuk menguji kemampuan mereka bertiga, Lucifer, Ramiel, dan Michael, mereka bertiga bekerja sama untuk menumbangkan Monster itu dengan susah payah.

Dan apakah saat-saat itu akan kembali terulang?

"Entah ini merupakan kebenaran ataupun kesalahan, tapi,,, tugasku untuk menjaga umat manusia, karena makhluk itu bisa membahayakan mereka para manusia, aku akan ikut bertarung bersama kalian apapun yang terjadi"

"Tunggu Michael,, apa tidak apa kita bergerak tanpa mendapat perintah Ayah? " sergah Raziel sang pemegang bukan Rahasia tuhan.

"Tidak apa Raziel,, kita sudah mendapat perintah dari Ayah sejak awal kita diciptakan, untuk menjaga kehidupan dibumi dari gangguan apapun, kita tak bisa diam sementara Makhluk-makhluk itu terus mengamuk, dan juga makhluk itu, meskipun pemuda itu memiliki pecahan Negatif dari Ayah, kita tetap memiliki peranan masing-masing, jadi, mau tak mau kita harus tetap menjalankan tugas"

"Ta-tapi Michael,, bumi sudah hancur? "

"Itulah mengapa kita harus bertanggung jawab Raziel, kita harus bisa memadamkan Api yang tersulut dari peperangan kita Tiga Ras Akhirat"

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu Michael, aku percayakan kepadamu"

,,

Wuuunngggg

"Dia" dihadapakan dengan dua sosok yang telah melesat dari tempatnya berada, jarak yang terpotong pun semakin dekat, namun "Drago" tetap diam, tak sedikitpun bergeming ketika melihat amarah-amarah yang meledak itu telah mencapai tempatnya berdiri.

"MATILAH KAU KEPARAATTTTTT"

"HEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Asmodeus dan Kokabiel mengeluarkan pukulan super kuat yang dibaluti Aura Demonic dan Aura suci yang berkobar di kepalan tanganya. Amarah pun bergabung menjadi kekuatan didalam pukulan tersebut.

 **Bruaaaaakkkkkkkkkk**

Dua pukulan itu tepat menghantam tengkorak itu dengan telak dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Namun kepala berwujud tengkorak itu tidaklah bergeser seinchi pun.

"A-apa? "

"I-ini ti-tidak mungkin? "

Keduanya berucap terbata, penuh rasa terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sekuat apa makhluk dihadapan mereka ini,, hal apa yang bisa melukainya, pukulan fisik tak berarti, seberapa banyak pun serangan sihir magis yang mereka lancarkan juga tak mampu melukai, malah terus menutup seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

 **Grebb**

 **Grebb**

Kedua leher dari Jenderal perang Datenshi dan pemimpin Iblis yang bergelar Maou Asmodeus itu dicengkram dengan kuat. Mereka lengah karena terkejut berlebihan.

Rongga mata tanpa isi tersebut memandang mereka kosong, dan mereka berdua berani bersumpah, mereka bisa melihat sebuah Neraka yang berkobar didalam kekosongan itu, penuh siksa yang begitu sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat, hingga teriakan kesakitan yang amat sangat memekikkan telinga, tangisan sesal, nyanyian yang berupa tawa dari mereka yang telah gila dari siksaan, semua angkara murka, kesengsaraan, dan kebiadaban terpancar jelas dari rongga mata yang kosong itu.

 **[Pendosa,,,!]** " desis Drago tajam, menatap nyalang dua jiwa yang berada dicengkramanya.

Desisan satu kata itu berhasil membuat tubuh Sang Bintang dan Asmodeus bergetar hebat, bahkan disetiap helai kata yang terucap dari mulut yang dipenuhi taring tajam itu mampu membawa ketakutan yang begitu besar.

"Ughhh,, le-lepaskan aku brengsekkkk" rintih Kokabiel terbata.

 **[Gyahahahahaaaa, teruslah memohon nak]** " namun hanya tawa bedebah lah yang menjawab pintanya.

"Cuiiihhhh,, a-aku tak sudi m-melakukanya" ego yang tinggi memang watak seorang Kokabiel, bahkan ia meludahi sosok tersebut dengan aroganya.

Drago terdiam tatkala cairan putih agak kental itu mengenai mukanya yang hitam bercorak merah. Ini kali pertama baginya diperlakukan demikian.

 **[Kau pendosa yang berani nak]**

Lalu cengkraman itu ia lepaskan begitu saja membuat tubuh Kokabiel jatuh terhuyung.

 **Sreetttt**

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

"Ohokkkkkkkkkkk"

Tulang rusuknya kemungkinan besar telah hancur tatkala kaki kiri sosok tersebut menghantam dadanya dengan kuat, Kokabiel melesat jauh hingga jatuh tersungkur, dalam kenyataanya ia langsung sekarat dalam derita yang menyakitkan, nafasnya tersengal tanpa mampu bergerak, namun telinganya mampu mendengar samar-samar pekikan rekan-rekannya yang memanggil namanya. Akankah ia tewas begitu saja, dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap baginya.

Lalu Drago menatap Asmodeus yang terus meronta-ronta dicengkramanya.

 **[Jiwa yang kotor, penuh dosa yang tak akan termaafkan]**

 **[Meleburlah bersama api yang berkobar di Neraka]**

 **Wusssssshhhhhh**

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tubuh Iblis berpangkat Maou itu dilahap Aura hitam mengerikan, gejolak energi yang terbentuk dari dosa dan kesengsaraan. Tubuh sang Iblis seakan dihisap inti Sari kehidupannya, daging tubuh semakin menyusut, rambutnya memutih hingga penghujungnya hanya terlihat tulang yang berbalut kulit dan kain yang dikenakan.

Bahkan seorang Maou sekalipun dibunuh dengan sangat mudah dengan kekuatan yang tak mampu mereka jabarkan, lalu,,, bagaimana dengan mereka yang jauh lebih lemah,, bukankah itu berarti nyawa yang mereka miliki bagaikan telah terkunci oleh sosok tersebut.

Lalu jiwa sang Iblis di tarik dalam keabadian, untuk menghadapi fase berikutnya bagi jiwa yang telah lepas dari urusan duniawi.

Tak ada yang mampu mereka ucapkan, banyak diantara mereka jatuh berlutut pasrah, kali ini mereka telah putus asa menghadapi makhluk mengerikan ini, mereka sadar, satu persatu diantara mereka telah gugur menemui ajalnya.

..

'Ti-tidak mungkin,, A-asmodeus telah mati! ' Bellzebub yang merupakan rekan dari Asmodeus hanya bisa melotot tak percaya, sebegitu mudah sahabatnya itu berakhir.

Tanganya mengepal erat, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk penuh amarah, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Bellzebub harus membalas dendam kematian rekanya itu.

"KUBUNUH KAU BEDEBAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriakan amarah terdengar berkobar-kobar, lalu meluncur cepat dengan tubuh yang berbalut kobaran Energi Demonik.

"HAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

Drago menatap pendosa yang kini sekujur tubuhnya telah berbalutkan kobaran Aura penuh Amarah. Wajah itu terlihat begitu dendam melihat kematian rekanya.

 **Wuussssshhhhhhhhhh**

Kobaran Api merah bagaikan meteor itu akan segera menghujam sang target.

Menghadapi hal itu, Drago mengayunkan pedang hitam yang digenggamnya.

Sreeettttt

Sebuah kilat hitam melesat cepat menyongsong kobaran api tersebut.

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrr**

Bellzebub yang melihat seranganya dipatahkan, kembali menembakkan puluhkan kobaran api merah dari tanganya dengan amarah yang melecut-lecut ganas, baginya Asmodeus adalah rekan sekaligus saudara, jadi,,, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membalas kematian rekanya tersebut.

"Sial,, sial,, sialll,, Huwaaaaaaarrrggggghhhhh"

Puluhan Kobaran api itu terus meluncur pada satu titik dimana makhluk itu berada.

 **[Keh,, api yang menyedihkan]**

Perlahan dari sepasang tanduknya itu, terciptalah pendar hitam pekat berbentuk bola Spiral yang terus berputar cepat. Hingga akhirnya mencapai ukuran sebesar bola sepak.

 **Cero : Dai,,,,**

 **Rasenringu**

 **Bwoooooooooooooosssssshhhhhhhh**

Sepasang mata dari Maou Bellzebub terbelalak lebar ketika melihat kematian dihadapanya.

"Ci-,,,, CIKUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 **Blaaaarrrrrrr**

Serangan yang dilancarkan Bellzebub termakan seutuhnya,, begitu cepatnya hingga membuat tubuh Maou Bellzebub ikut tenggelam didalam gumpalan Energi hitam pekat tersebut.

Serangan yang bagaikan komet itu terus meluncur dahsyat kearah langit.

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Langitpun pecah hingga mampu membelah dimensi, serangan penghancur yang mampu membinasakan apapun yang dilaluinya.

Mereka yang melihat hal itu, tak mampu lagi berkata-kata,, itukah kekuatan sang Exsekutor, hanya dengan ukuran sebesar kepala, mampu menghancurkan langit sekaligus menyayat batas Dimensi.

 **[Kalian yang terkubur bersama penantian, kalian yang terbelenggu dosa yang hina sepertiku, kalian ingin terbebas sama sepertiku, datanglah,,, datanglah bersama semangat kalian seperti waktu itu, tunjukkan pada dunia jika kalian semua lebih hina dari para pendosa,, bangkitlah wahai jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati]**

Tiba-tiba saja tanah-tanah dilembah terkutuk itu perlahan bergetar hebat, dan mulai muncul gundukan-gundukan bagaikan biji yang hendak tumbuh.

 **Krakkk**

 **Krakkkk**

 **Krakkkkk**

Lalu, jiwa-jiwa itu bangkit dari kematian dalam wujud tengkorak-tengkorak hitam, menggenggam senjata seadanya. Berbaris dengan acak bagaikan menghadap para pasukan tiga Fraksi.

..

"A-apa itu? "

"Astaga banyak sekali, ini benar-benar perang yang mengerikan"

"Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi, dan tulang-tulang itu, mereka hidup sebagai pasukan makhluk mengerikan itu"

"Kita harus cepat bertindak, kita tak bisa terus diam dan menunggu saja sementara pasukan kita bertarung mati-matian" tukas Azazel menginterupsi kawanan makhluk bersayap disekitarnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Azazel, kita harus segera turun kemedan perang, jika tidak, kita tiga belah pihak akan kehilangan banyak pasukan" lanjut Semhazai meneruskan.

"Ramiel-sama beri kami perintah! "

Sang pemimpin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, jujur,, ia sendiri merasa tegang menghadapi situasi seperti ini, begitu banyak resiko dan ancaman, tapi, ia harus mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah,, Samsiel, Barakiel, Semhazai, Dan kau Azazel, kalian bantu pasukan kita menghadapi mayat hidup itu, Dan,, -

"Jangan sampai terbunuh"

"Kami mengerti"

Lalu Tanpa berfikir panjang keempat nama yang disebutkan langsung meluncur cepat kemedan perang. Begitu pula dari pihak Tenshi, dan Akuma, menyisakan empat sosok yakni, Michael, Lucifer, Ramiel, serta Bellial.

"Apa kita akan diam disini saja? " tukas Bellial memecah kesunyian.

"Tentu saja,, tidak! Makhluk itu,,, akan menghadapi kekuatan kita berempat sekaligus!" balas Ramiel kemudian.

"Aku ingin bertanya Ramiel,, dan ini juga berlaku untukmu Lucifer! " ucap Michael kemudian.

"Katakanlah! "

"Jika seandainya kita mendapat kemenangan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah itu? "

"Semua akan berjalan sebagai mana semestinya Michael, kau sudah tau kenyataanya, aku tetap tak bisa menerima kehadiran yang lain ditempat yang Ayah khususkan bagi kaumku! "

"Cih,, jangan kau kira aku akan menyerah untuk hal itu Lucifer, kau juga tahu jika Ayah menjatuhkanku ditanah ini juga, itu artinya Ayah secara tak langsung memintaku tinggal di Mekkai" balas Ramiel sengit.

"Kalian berdua hentikan saja berdebatan konyol ini, tidakkah kalian sadar jika apa yang kalian perdebatkan ini tak akan berarti jika kita pada akhirnya tewas" sergah Bellial yang berusaha meredam suasana.

"Apa maksudmu Bellial,, apa kau akan menyerah untuk mempertahankan wilayah kita setelah sejauh ini? "

"Bukan begitu Ramiel, hanya saja aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, karena aku ragu kita bisa selamat dari petaka ini" gumam Bellial pelan,, atensinya tak pernah lepas dari sesosok pemuda yang kini telah menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Aku hanya berfikir Realistis, aku tetap berpegang teguh dengan prinsipku sejak awal, apa yang Ayah rencanakan, apapun yang ditakdirkan, itu mutlak akan tetap terjadi, apabila kita ditakdirkan mati setelah ini, apa peduli kalian tentang kedudukan, wilayah, ataupun dunia ini, bukalah mata kalian, bahkan aku melihat kita sedang berada diperbatasan antara kehidupan dan kematian, dan kalian berdua merupakan ciptaan Ayah yang paling awal buta dengan kenyataan itu, lupakan saja apa yang menjadi tujuan awal kita berperang, karena semua itu tak lagi berarti"

Ucapan itu,,, entah mengapa menggugah jiwa mereka yang telah lama mati, jiwa suci yang telah tertimbun noda beratus-ratus tahun lamanya karena dosa, ucapan penuh kebijaksaan sebagai mantan Archangel Syurga yang paling Genius, Bellial memiliki apa yang tak pernah mereka bertiga miliki.

"Kau benar Bellial,, aku merasa jiwamu tetaplah seperti Archangel Syurga, kau tetaplah bijaksana, kau tetap pula percaya dengan-NYA" ucap Michael kemudian.

"Dan entah mengapa kita sekarang terlihat seperti waktu itu, kita berdiri sebagai para pemimpin mereka semua, hingga akhirnya Ayah memberikan takdir yang berbeda untuk kita, aku menyesali perpisahan dan perpecahan tiga pilar Syurga, tak ada hal yang lebih Indah dari pada bisa terus bersujud kepada Ayah dan terus berkumpul bersama saudara-saudara kita" ungkap Ramiel dengan nada sendu, mengenang memori yang telah lalu.

Lucifer diam, hanya ia yang belum mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun sesaat kemudian, wajahnya terlihat memancarkan exspresinya, sebuah senyum tulus nan meneduhkan itu kembali menghiasi raut wajahnya yang telah lama muram, dan hal itu tak lepas dari pandangan Ramiel, Bellial, dan Michael, bagi mereka, apa yang dirasakan Luciferlah yang paling ingin mereka ketahui.

"Aku kira, memang inilah saatnya, kita tak pernah sepaham, kita memang berbeda pada akhirnya, namun, ada satu persamaan diantara kita semua,,, -

"Pada kenyataanya, kita semua tetaplah mencintai Ayah dari apapun didunia ini, kita bagaikan seekor anak kambing yang kehilangan induknya, kita kehilangan arah, dan berusaha menempuh semuanya dengan cara kita sendiri, tapi kita tetap ingat dengan-NYA, aku pernah berfikir jika seandainya Ayah tak pernah menciptakan yang namanya Manusia, dosa dan pemberontakan tak akan pernah terjadi, dan kita tetap berkumpul untuk terus mengabdikan diri pada Ayah, dan untukmu Michael, kau lah yang tersisa dari tiga Pilar Syurga, aku percaya,,, semua ini memang sudah ditakdirkan, jadi,, lakukanlah yang terbaik, aku percaya, kau bisa lebih baik dariku"

Mereka bertiga tercengang mendengar penuturan panjang itu, pada kenyataannya, Lucifer tetaplah Lucifer, meskipun menyandang nama Satan, namun kenyataanya, hatinya tetaplah suci.

Diantara semua kejutan, mungkin pertemuan inilah yang akan menjadi kejutan terindah diantara mereka.

Raut wajah tampan dari Michael tampak sendu, "Seandainya Gabriel melihat ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi kado yang Indah untuknya, Gabriel selalu merindukanmu, setiap waktu ia terus berdo'a agar Ayah mencabut kutukannya"

"Aku tak menyangka jika adik kita yang manis itu tetap mengagumimu, meski kau dikutuk sekalipun, ia terus mengingatmu, selalu melamun ketika melihat tempat biasanya kau duduk" lanjut Michael kemudian.

Lalu Lucifer menengadah keatas, melihat langit yang begitu suram, "Yah! Aku bisa merasakanya Michael, do'a-do'anya terus menyapa tubuh yang dikutuk ini, tak terhitung berapa banyak do'a yang ia tujukan untukku, dia tak pernah berubah" gumamnya pelan, mengingat sejenak bayang-bayang Archangel tercantik Syurga yang beberapa saat lalu berada cukup dekat dari posisinya.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang, terkadang mereka tertawa mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalu, pada akhirnya jalinan yang pernah terputus entah berapa ratus tahun itu kembali diikat dalam benang takdir, menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir mereka dengan bernostalgia, sebuah perpisahan yang manis.

Tuhan tau isi hati setiap ciptaanya, kuasanya memang susah untuk ditebak, hanya mampu menunggu waktu berjalan bagaimana semestinya, lalu mereka akan mengerti perlahan maksud dan tujuan tertentu dari sang pencipta.

"Ah sepertinya kita terlalu terbawa suasana, dan melupakan makhluk itu yang sedari tadi melihat kita" ucap Ramiel kembali.

"Aku tau, entah mengapa aku merasakan jika makhluk itu memberikan waktu untuk kita melakukan reuni perpisahan"

"Yah! Ayo kita bertarung bersama,, -

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

"Tentu saja,, karena memang kita adalah,,-

"Saudara"

..

Naruto dalam wujud kutukan itu hanya bisa memandang datar keempat sosok yang melayang cukup jauh itu, ia tak mengerti.

 _ **Bahkan pendosa memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali pada jalan yang benar, seburuk apapun mereka, mereka tidaklah sendiri, mereka tak pernah dikhianati rekan, bahkan pendosa memiliki rasa Cinta kepada tuhan, tapi,,,,,, apa yang bisa ia miliki?**_

 _ **Ia memiliki kekuatan mengerikan yang berada diluar Logika makhluk hidup, jikapun ia mau, detik ini pula ia bisa melenyapkan keberadaan dunia ini tanpa sisa dengan melepas seluruh Energi hitam dunia yang bersemayam di jiwanya, namun,,, ia diikat sebuah perjanjian mutlak dalam takdir, keinginannya tak akan pernah terealisasikan.**_

 _ **Ia sendiri didunia ini,,, makhluk sepertinya tak kan pernah pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.**_

Aura hitam perlahan menyeruak dari tubuhnya, melecut-lecut ganas penuh hawa jahat yang mampu dirasakan setiap makhluk yang bernafas ditempat tersebut, tanah-tanah disekelilingnya terangkat keatas.

..

"Kita mungkin tak akan bisa membunuhnya, tapi, aku rasa aku memiliki cara untuk menghentikannya"

"Apa itu? " jawab ketiganya tertarik ketika mendengar ucapan dari Bellial.

"Air memang tak mampu kita genggam karena akan terus mengalir dari celah sekecil apapun, tapi kita bisa menampungnya dalam sebuah wadah agar keberadaanya bisa dikondisikan"

"Cih,,, aku tau kau memang genius melebihi kita bertiga, tapi ayolah,, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merangkai kata isyarat Bellial, katakan saja langsung intinya, karena aku tak bisa mengaitkan semua kejadian ini dengan air yang kau maksud itu" protes Ramiel kepada wakilnya tersebut. Sedangkan Lucifer mencoba memahaminya bersama sang pemimpin Seraph Syurga.

"Jadi begitu ya! " gumam Lucifer sembari menorehkan senyum kecil ketika mampu menangkap penjelasan dari Bellial.

"Yah! Aku juga mengerti apa yang dimaksud Bellial-kun" sahut Michael dengan senyum teduh.

"Sialan kalian bertiga, ayolah katakan kepadaku" hal yang tak lazim ketika pemimpin tertinggi kaum Datenshi itu merajuk bagai anak kecil.

"Kau akan segera tau nanti ketika sudah saatnya Ramiel"

"Cih! Baiklah-baiklah,, dasar kalian ini" pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah dalam ketidaktahuannya.

"Dan aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu Lucifer? " lanjut Bellial kemudian.

"Katakanlah! "

"Aku minta,, jemput Gabriel lebih dulu, karena rencana ini hanya bisa berjalan lancar dengan kehadiranya"

Lucifer sedikit terkejut akan hal itu, permintaan Bellial memang cukup sederhana, namun entah mengapa ini merupakan sesuatu yang sulit baginya.

"Kenapa bukan Michael saja,, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Lucifer tak mengerti.

Bellial tersenyum sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, "untul kali ini saja Lucifer,, Gabriel akan merasa sangat bahagia ketika kau yang datang, hanya kau yang sejauh ini ingin ia gapai, maka dari itu,, anggap ini sebagai kebersamaan dan pertemuan kita yang terakhir, dan buatlah rindu didalam hatinya terobati dengan kehadiranmu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Bellial benar Lucifer, jika aku yang menjemputnya mungkin akan terlihat monoton, Bellial dan Ramiel selalu terlihat garang, dan itu membuat Gabriel takut, ia pernah bercerita padaku tentang hal itu"

"Hei,,, apa maksudmu Michael,, aku tidak segarang itu kepada adik manis kita,, " protes Ramiel tak terima.

"Aku hanya jujur Ramiel,, kalau tidak aku bisa jatuh seperti kalian" ucap Michael dengan senyumanya, dan itu semakin membuat Ramiel jengkel.

"Sialan kau Michael"

,,

"Baiklah! Mungkin memang sudah waktunya" tukas Lucifer sembari pergi dengan meninggalkan lingkaran sihirnya.

Disisi lain Ramiel tengah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Bellial. 'Apa yang kau rencanakan Bellial, jika ini mengikutsertakan Gabriel, apakah mungkin?,, -

"Jangan-jangan-,,,,

"Kau benar Ramiel,,, aku,, kau, Lucifer, Michael, dan Gabriel, kita berlima yang mendapatkan berkah Ayah karena dedikasi kita sewaktu di Syurga, dan jika semua berkah itu kita manfaatkan secara bersama, maka,,-

"Kelima berkah itu bisa mengekang makhluk itu untuk selamanya, bagaimanapun, tak mungkin bagi kita mengalahkan makhluk Immortal itu, sebanyak apapun kita melukainya, pemuda itu terus beregenerasi, seberapa kalipun kita membunuhnya, makhluk itu terus bangkit tanpa memiliki batasan"

"Genius seperti biasanya, aku heran kenapa kau tak mau menjadi pemimpin waktu itu, malah kau menyuruhku untuk menempati posisi merepotkan ini, cih,, dasar!"

,,

"Kalian semua siap,? "

"Hai/tentu saja/kapanpun" komando dipegang sang Mantan malaikat pertama Syurga yang tak lain adalah sang Raja Iblis Satan.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

Mereka berempat berpacu bersama, menukik turun untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam kebersamaan yang tersisa. Sedangkan Gabriel hanya diizinkan menunggu untuk giliranya. Terdiam ketika melihat kehidupan yang semakin rumit ini.

Jiwa bertarung dari makhluk itu seperti telah bangkit ketika melihat empat makhluk kuat itu merudal kearahnya.

 **Krekk**

 **Kreekk**

Kepala tengkorak itu tertekuk kearah berbeda secara bergantian, surai merah panjangnya melambai-lambai liar bagaikan gejolak api yang membara.

 **[…!]**

 **Brassssttttt**

Makhluk itu bagai hilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan bekas pijakan yang amblas hingga kedasar ketika terkena hempasan energi yang begitu dasyat.

Keempat pasang mata itu memicing tajam ketika makhluk itu sudah meluncur mendekat, dan mereka mampu merasakan tekanan Energi yang begitu kelam.

'Setidaknya aku tak akan mati dengan mudah' kata Lucifer dalam hati, ia ingat jelas bagaimana langkah terakhirnya meninggalkan Syurga.

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Gabungan dari empat Energi itu mengalami bentrokan sangat keras, bergemuruh dahsyat, dan menggetarkan batas antar Dimensi, sudah cukup mereka semua terkejut, karena,, tiap detiknya mereka mulai berguguran ditangan makhluk pembawa petaka buruk itu.

Ini lebih menjijikkan dari apapun, bangkai- bangkai yang terus bertambah, dengan entah berapa ratus liter darah yang harus tumpah. Mereka dibantai oleh kumpulan tulang berjalan, pasukan keabadian yang terus bangkit.

Kaum tiga fraksi itu mungkin memiliki sayap untuk terbang menghindari kerumunan pasukan jahannam dari Neraka itu, tapi sampai kapan, suatu ketika mereka akan mencapai batas fisik dan energi pula.

Mereka memekik sakit dan histeris, tak jarang tubuh mereka yang sekarat digerogoti makhluk tak bernyawa tapi memiliki kehidupan itu. Mengantarkan akhir hidup mereka dalam kubangan kesakitan yang enggan mereka rasakan kembali.

Denting logam bagaikan sebuah paduan suara yang terdengar tak beraturan silih berganti, berbaur merdu dalam bunyi ledakan.

 **Duarrr**

 **Duaaarrrrr**

Tulang-tulang yang terpisah dan hancur itu bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang perlahan menyatukan diri kembali, keputusasaan mulai menghampiri optimisme mereka ketika mendapat bantuan dari para petingginya masing-masing.

Namun pada akhirnya..

Semua itu hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan.

,,

Bagaikan empat penjuru mata angin mereka berdiri, dan ditengahnya diibaratkan mata angin pusat itu sendiri.

Detik-detik terasa begitu berat dan mencekam untuk dilalui, dari jarak yang begitu dekat ini mereka mampu melihat setiap inchi tubuh bagian pemuda berwajah buruk rupa itu.

Pusaran yang dikelilingi segel Fuin dibagian pusar, lalu beberapa Symbolis yang tak pernah mereka mengerti, dan bagian dimana mereka dapat melihat beberapa tatto binatang buas, berbaur bersama bekas luka dari masa lalu yang begitu fatal, berupa goresan pedang dan sayatan benda tajam lainya, luka-luka yang enggan untuk sembuh ataupun menghilang, terutama pada bagian dada kiri itu, siapa dan darimana Existensi semacam ini muncul?

 **Brassssssst**

Dalam sekali kedipan mata lima petarung itu menghilang, digantikan kilauan warna berbeda yang berusaha menghantam kilau warna hitam.

Mereka terus melebarkan jarak pertempuran, mendarat ditanah lalu melesat kembali.

 **Wusssshhhhh**

 **Braaakkkkkkkkk**

Sang wakil Gubernur dihantam hingga dipaksa terseret sembari membajak tanah, makhluk itu terus menyerang mereka dengan Brutal, dan meski fisik mereka kaum supranatural dikatakan begitu mengagumkan, namun kenyataanya hal itu tidaklah seberapa bagi makhluk bertanduk banteng itu.

Surai perak dari sang Raja Iblis bergerak tak beraturan menghindari setiap tinju keras dari sang Exsekutor, dua makhluk yang sama-sama mendapatkan kutukan langsung dari tuhan.

 **[Kau kuat nak!]** " tengkorak itu bersuara, memuji kemampuan sang Raja Iblis.

"Ini bukan apa-apa" balas Lucifer datar.

Ramiel yang tak ingin sebagai penonton ikut bergabung didalamnya, kedua lengannya telah berbalutkan Elemen besi yang keras, dan tentunya Ramiel berharap tinjunya mampu meremukkan makhluk itu.

"Jangan anggap kami lemah makhluk brengsekkk"

"HAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH"

 **Bruaaaakkkkkkk**

Drago terpental jauh akibat sebuah pukulan kuat nan cepat menghantam bagian punggungnya yang tak terlindungi.

Tampak kini Ramiel tersenyum bangga dihadapan Lucifer. "Yo! Kau tidak apa-apa Lucifer, jangan bilang kalau kau kuwalahan"

 **Sretttt**

"Dibelakangmu Ramieeeeell" teriak Lucifer dengan mata melotot terkejut.

"Si-sialllllllaaaaaaaan"

 **Bruaaaakkkkkk**

"Arrrgggghhh,, sial pukulanya mengerikan sekali" teriak Ramiel yang kini jatuh berguling-guling diatas permukaan tanah.

 **[Khakhakhaaaaa,,, Serang aku anak-anak tuhan yang hina, khakhakhaaaa]** " tawanya terdengar begitu gila, tawa yang menunjukkan betapa Superrior dirinya.

 **Sring**

"Sesuai keinginanmu"

 **Crashhhh**

Dari arah belakang kepala tengkorak itu ditebas sebuah pedang suci dari pemimpin Seraph, pedang yang sejatinya merupakan senjata khas pembunuh naga, pedang Suci Ascalon.

 **Brughhh**

Kepala tengkorak bertanduk banteng itu jatuh dan tergeletak dihadapan tubuh yang tetap berdiri tegak.

"Maafkan aku pemuda-san,, tapi,,, sudah cukup kau membunuh, kau harus dihentikan" ucap Michael dengan tegas, tak ada keraguan sama sekali baginya. Lalu pedang suci yang berada digenggamanya teracung tepat kepada tubuh yang berdiri tanpa kepala tersebut.

"Pergilah untuk selamanya"

 **Srriiiinggg**

Pedang itu mengeluarkan sinar yang begitu terang, dan mulai terayun untuk membelah tubuh itu dari atas, tepatnya pangkal leher yang buntung.

 **..**

 **Greebbbbb**

 **[Khakhakhaaaa,,, kau tak akan bisa melakukanya nak!]**

 **Degggg**

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin" Michael berucap terkejut, melihat ayunan dari tebasan Syurga itu ditangkap begitu saja, ditambah lagi kepala yang tergeletak itu terus tertawa dengan pongah.

Serasa membuat semua yang dilakukan sejauh ini terasa sia-sia, makhluk ini, bagaimana cara memusnahkannya, pedang Suci pun tak memiliki efek yang berguna, padahal pedang tersebut memiliki kemampuan mengerikan untuk sekedar membantai kaum naga.

 **Greebbb**

Cakar-cakar tajam itu mencengkram leher Michael dengan kuat, terasa begitu menyayat lehernya sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Deb**

Kaki dari tubuh tanpa kepala itu menghentak ke tanah dengan cukup kuat, membuat kepala yang tergeletak itu bagai terpantul keatas.

 **Grebb**

Satu lenganya lagi yang terbebas menangkap kepala tersebut, lalu memasangnya kembali ketempatnya semula. Diputar beberapa kali hingga pada akhirnya kini bersatu kembali dengan sempurna.

 **Deggg**

Michael melihatnya, tatapan mata itu,,, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk yang amat menakutkan, menatapnya tanpa exspresi, ia merasakan hawa jahat itu, hawa jahat yang mampu menenggelamkan para makhluk kegelapan yang lain, bahkan Energi sucinya seakan lenyap termakan kegelapan jahat makhluk dihadapanya ini.

"Uggh,, ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? " sebuah kalimat tanya terlepas dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

 **[Tak ada alasan apapun untuk itu,, aku tak perduli siapa kau, apapun posisimu didunia ini, meski kau bukanlah bagian dari pendosa, kau mengangkat senjatamu kepadaku, itu artinya kau telah bersiap untuk mendekati kematian]**

 **[Aku yakin cahaya terang (kami-sama) itu sudah mengatakan kepada kalian mengenai keberadaanku, tapi,,, kau tetap saja mengangkat senjata, maka,, aku tetap akan menghabisimu] "** desis Drago kemudian.

 **Grebb**

"Arrrggghh" sang pemimpin Seraph itu meraung ketika lehernya berusaha diremas.

 **Wussssshh**

Namun secara mengejutkan sebuah kobaran api hitam dengan cepat melahap tubuh Drago, tampaknya ia diserang dari arah belakang.

Lalu Drago melepas cengkramanya pada Michael dengan Spontan, bertanya-tanya ketika api hitam itu mencoba membakar tubuhnya dengan suhu panas yang begitu tinggi.

 **[Api ini,,, -]**

Satan yang berada disebelah barat memandang datar hasil perbuatanya tersebut, yah! Api hitam itu adalah miliknya, Api Legenda dari Dewi Amaterasu yang dihadiahkan langsung kepadanya.

Disudut penjuru mata angin bagian timur, Ramiel tampak berkonsentrasi memejamkan matanya, entah berapa banyak lafalan mantra yang ia ucapkan.

"Datanglah"

 **Krakk krakkk**

 **Blarrrr,,,**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi ketika sesuatu muncul dari dalam tanah dibawah pijakan makhluk yang terbakar itu. Terpanggilah sebuah peti mati berukuran panjang dua meter dengan lebar satu meter atas kehendak sang Gubernur Datenshi.

 **Sriiing**

 **Srrringggh**

Ketika pintu dari peti mayat itu terbuka, muncullah tangan-tangan hitam panjang, tangan dari para penghuni Tartarus, dan mencoba menggapai tubuh Drago.

 **Grebb**

 **[Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, bedebahhh kalian semua]** " Drago meronta-ronta ketika tubuhnya ditarik masuk kedalam peti mati itu.

 **Blammm**

Dalam sekejap tertutup lalu terbenam kedalam tanah, terkubur bersama timbunan tanah. Melihat hal itu Michael yang berada diarah mata angin Selatan segera memanggil berkahnya, ia menengadahkan wajahnya keatas langit memohon Do'a kepada sang Tuhan.

 **Wuuuuussshhhh**

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Hadirlah sebuah salib suci bercahaya, menancap tepat dimakam yang baru saja terbenam ketanah yang menjadi Altar penyegelan.

"SEKARANG SELESAIKAN BELLIAAAAAAAL" teriak Ramiel dengan keras.

Kemudian Bellial yang berada disudut Utara mata angin telah mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra, wajahnya begitu tegang, karena apa yang akan ia datangkan merupakan sebuah berkah yang berat. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, tampak bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya.

Dari atas langit yang suram itu tiba-tiba saja muncul sesuatu berwarna emas yang bersinar terang, mereka berempat memang diberkahi tuhan dengan kelebihan masing-masing. Sebuah berkah yang begitu didambakan mereka kaum Syurga, mereka berempat beserta Gabriel lah yang mendapatkan Berkah Tuhan itu.

Ketika semakin mendekat tampaklah sebuah Pagoda raksasa yang menukik turun dengan cepat bak telah dijatuhkan dari langit, jarak semakin dekat, lalu menghantam makam yang tertanda tiang salib tersebut, menindih sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

 **Blaaammmmmmmmmmmm**

Hentakkan kuat itu menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup kencang, menerbangkan debu sekaligus mementalkan bebatuan yang ada.

Berakhir, mereka telah berhasil menyegel makhluk terkutuk itu, Segel yang terbentuk dari lima penjuru mata angin,, yah,, masih tersisa satu mata angin lagi, lebih tepatnya yang sekarang menjadi inti berdirinya pagoda itu, mata angin pusat.

..

"Aku serahkan sisanya padamu,,-

"Gabriel" ucap Lucifer sembari memberikan senyum indahnya kepada sosok tersebut, sosok Archangel Syurga yang dulu selalu mengikutinya.

Disaat seperti ini,, entah mengapa hatinya merasakan kebimbangan yang begitu besar, dalam satu sisi,, ia senang sekali melihat senyum itu kembali bersinar, senyum yang tentunya begitu ia rindukan, namun disisi lain, ia tak mampu jika harus menyegel makhluk itu dengan berkahnya.

Ia dalam keraguan yang begitu rumit. Tapi,,, kenapa ia harus bimbang? Apalah arti pemuda kejam itu baginya, mengapa ada bagian kecil dihatinya tak bisa merelakan.

Ia mengingat gambaran wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu, satu-satunya wajah yang mengisyaratkan keputusasaan luar biasa akan benang takdir yang mengikatnya, ia teringat tatkala pemuda itu pernah menunjukkan memori tragis perjalanan hidupnya, hidup sebatang kara dan menjadi sosok pecundang dalam kehidupan, suatu ketika pemuda itu bersinar dihadapan dunia, Gabriel terharu melihat perjuangan itu.

Namun,,,,,,

Semua itu berubah dalam sekejap,,, pemuda itu kembali menjadi korban, dan Gabriel mampu mengingat betapa besar duka yang harus pemuda itu alami, pemuda itu dirajam kesendirian dalam duka batin yang menyakitkan, hingga pada akhirnya pemuda bermata biru itu menjelma menjadi seekor makhluk buas yang mengerikan.

Lalu,,, mengapa Gabriel harus dilema?

Pada dasarnya hatinya tergerak, hatinya berkata bahwa, pemuda itu harus dan berhak mendapatkan apa itu kebahagiaan, bahkan sampai detik inipun ia tahu.

Pemuda itu,,,,

Tak pernah mendapatkanya.

Gabriel terdiam cukup lama dengan pandangan kosong.

Hingga,, -

 **Plukkk**

Lengan kanan sang Raja Iblis itu mendarat lembut dikepalanya, mengusap lembut Surai pirang panjang itu. Gabriel yang tersadar reflek mendongak menatap wajah Lucifer, wajah dari sosok yang begitu ia kagumi, tersenyum lembut kepadanya sembari memberikan anggukan kecil, seakan berkata, 'lakukanlah,, kau pasti bisa'

Mata indahnya terpejam sesaat, mencoba mengosongkan fikiranya untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. 'Kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit untukku,, Ayah! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

'Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, demi semuanya! '

"Baiklah Lucifer-kun, serahkan padaku"

Lalu,, keenam pasang sayap merpati itu mengepak terbang diatas pusat pagoda emas tersebut, Gabriel memutuskan untuk mengambil keputusan demi banyak nyawa, meski sejujurnya ia tak bisa, namun,, mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Ketika sampai ditempat yang dituju, Gabriel terdiam sesaat, menatap Altar penyegelan dibawahnya, dibawah pagoda itu, tersimpan sebujur raga yang terbelengu empat berkah sekaligus, dan tugasnya untuk menyempurnakanya agar semuanya Kompleks.

'Ayah,,, izinkan aku memakai berkah yang pernah kau berikan, dan berikan anakmu ini kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini' ia berdo'a dalam hati, memanjatkan semua pujian bagi sang tuhan.

Sebuah keajaiban tatkala tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang, membuat lembah terkutuk itu tampak terbebas dari kegelapan.

Dan kemudian sinar itu membentuk sebuah rantai-rantai suci, dan kemudian bergerak memanjang dan merantai pagoda itu dari setiap penjuru mata angin.

 **Sringg**

 **Grebb**

 **Greebbb**

Seakan pagoda itu dikelilingi Barrier yang begitu kuat, membungkus Pagoda itu dengan kuasanya.

Selesai sudah,,,

Akhirnya, mereka telah mengurung makhluk itu untuk selamanya, dan mereka percaya jika makhluk itu takkan pernah mampu membebaskan diri.

 **Degg**

 **'[ADA APA INI]** 'sang Legenda Youkai hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tatkala tubuhnya bagaikan melebur, dan tertarik kearah Pagoda yang berdiri kokoh tersebut.

 **[Sialllll,,,, mustahil tuan disegel begitu sa,, -**

 **[AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH,, BEDEBAH KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAA]** " Juubi melepaskan sumpah serapahnya tatkala tubuhnya seakan tersedot masuk kedalam Pagoda tersebut.

Pasukan mayat hidup itu pun melebur hancur menjadi serpihan energi berwarna hitam yang beterbangan diudara menuju Altar penyegelan dimana Pagoda itu berada.

"Hossshh, hoshh,, a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

"Hosh,, entahlah,, hosshh,, t-tapi sepertinya, para pemimpin berhasil menyegel makhluk mengerikan itu, lihatlah Aura-aura hitam itu terbang dan tersedot masuk kedalam pagoda disebelah sana, dan sebelumnya aku juga melihat Youkai ekor-10 yang bertarung dengan ketiga Dewa Naga juga ikut tersedot masuk kedalamnya"

"Be-benarkah itu? "

"Hoshh,, semoga saja itu benar, diantara seluruh Malaikat ciptaan Ayah, hanya mereka berlima yang mendapatkan berkah yang mengagumkan, aku yakin Michael-sama dan pemimpin kalian bekerja sama untuk melakukan penyegelan itu"

"Hoshh,, syu-syukurlah,, hoshh jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi,, kalo kita tidak mati terbunuh, kita pasti akan mati karena kelelahan, tengkorak-tengkorak itu terus bangkit setelah kita membunuhnya" ujar salah satu dari Fraksi Datenshi.

"Yah kau benar Datenshi-san,, semoga ini semua sudah berakhir"

"Kuharap juga begitu"

..

 **Wuussshhh**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kelima team penyegel yang merupakan gabungan dari pemimpin tiga fraksi akhirat telah berkumpul disatu tempat agak jauh dari pagoda itu.

"Selamat Gabriel,, kau berhasil melakukanya" ucap Michael dengan senyum bahagia.

"Uummb,, aku hanya melakukan yang kubisa Michael-nii, lagipula semua ini juga berkat kalian semua" jawab Gabriel merendah, dengan senyum tipis yang tampak aneh, terlihat seperti dipaksakan, dan Lucifer mengetahui akan hal itu.

Bellial dan Lucifer terdiam menatap Pagoda emas tersebut, keduanya terlarut dalam fikiranya. Meskipun mereka mendengar teriakan-teriakan kemenangan yang menggema disegala sudut, namun entah mengapa hatinya tetap merasa gelisah.

'Makhluk itu,,, aku masih tak mengerti tentangnya, apakah dengan ini aku berhasil mematahkan takdir dari Ayah, tapi,, aku tak yakin,, bagaimanapun Ayah tak mungkin berbicara omong kosong waktu itu'

'Aku masih tak percaya dengan yang kulihat, persepsiku mengatakan,, jika semua ini masih belum selesai, makhluk itu,, bahkan belum mengeluarkan apapun yang dia miliki, aku tetap harus waspada' kemudian Bellial melirikkan matanya kearah Lucifer, keduanya saling bertemu pandang seakan berkata, 'kau merasa aneh? '

Keduanya mengangguk singkat pertanda saling memberikan konfirmasi satu sama lain.

..

..

Akankah semuanya sudah berakhir?

.

..

...

 **To be Continued.**

 **..**

 **[Sudah cukup,,, biarkan mereka yang tersisa hidup tenang hingga hari itu tiba]**

„

 **[Sesuai yang pernah kukatakan dulu, mulai dari sini,, kuserahkan padamu]**

Lalu afinitas Cahaya yang begitu terang itu melebur,,, dan bertebaran keseluruh penjuru dunia untuk memberbaiki seluruh kerusakan yang ada.

"Tidak,, jangan pergi Ayah,,-,,,

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

 **..**

 **..**

 **Maaf jika harus di cut, awalnya aku berharap event Great War Clear dichap ini, tapi tetap saja gak mampu, dari pada dipaksakan, mending hamba teruskan di chap berikutnya saja agar mendapat hasil yang cukup memuaskan,**

 **Yah,, mungkin ini tak serapi dan tak sebagus punya Author senior.**

 **Tapi,,,**

 **Semoga bisa menemani waktu kalian dimalam yang penuh berkah ini.**

 **Terimakasih dari hamba.**

 **Marhaban ya Ramadhan.**

 **..**

 **Boy...**

 **Permisi... 😀✌**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto & Highschool © Ichie Ishibumi. **

**Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Tragedi.**

 **Pair : ,,,,,?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku tak kan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, OOC, FullTypo, Hard-Fight, Brutality, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, Bahasa tidak baku. Dll.**

 **...**

 **...**

…

…

 **Lupakanlah, semuanya telah berlalu, kau tak akan bisa kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana kebersamaan Indah itu kau genggam dalam kepastian, kau tersenyum lepas tanpa rasa takut dibalik kejamnya hal yang tak kau ketahui waktu itu.**

 **Kuburlah, sejauh mungkin kau bisa memendamnya dalam asa, kau tetaplah kau, tak kan bisa menjadi yang lain, sisi burukmu bangkit karena rasa kecewa yang begitu besar. Dari sejak saat itu kau tak kan bisa kembali lagi menjadi dirimu yang cengeng dan penuh cahaya.**

 **Kau tentu sadar dan tahu kenyataan itu, nikmatilah fakta dimana kau semakin jauh dari hasrat untuk menggapai mimpi.**

 **Lalu berpalinglah kedepan, lanjutkan kembali langkah kakimu yang sempat goyah, itu lebih baik dari pada harus memikirkan sesuatu yang menjadi mitos dalam secercah harapan yang pernah kau simpan.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Story.**

 **÷Chapter 14÷**

 **Ready...**

„

„

Gelap,,, sangat-sangat gelap, itulah yang ia temukan ketika sebelah wajahnya yang tampak normal membuka mata, ia memiliki pertanyaan tersendiri, bukan karena apa yang sedang terjadi, melainkan,,,

Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaranya? Tangan-tangan dari jiwa yang bergentayangan telah menariknya kedalam sebuah peti mayat, menariknya kealam lain yang begitu kental dengan hawa kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

Pada dasarnya ini memang ia sengaja, berlagak bagaikan telah kalah dan menyerah, membiarkan raganya yang berupa sebujur bangkai tersegel bersama jiwanya yang dikutuk tuhan dan dunia. Bukan tanpa sebab dan alasan, karena ada hal lain yang menarik minatnya.

Sebuah fakta baru yang ia temukan, tangan-tangan yang menyeretnya itu bergerak atas perintah dari yang berkuasa atas alam kematian dunia ini, ia mengira alam kematian dunia ini tergabung dalam satu wadah bersama alam kematian sebelumnya yakni didunia tempat ia berasal.

Karena ia tahu, Shinigami tak akan berani mengusik keberadaanya apapun yang terjadi, ini berbeda dimana kedua tempat roh-roh itu kembali berada dalam dimensi dan wadah yang berbeda, dan satu kemungkinan, sang penguasa alam kematian ditempat ini juga berbeda.

Dan sekarang, ia tinggal mencari tahu,, makhluk seperti apa yang dengan berani memerintahkan jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan itu menyeretnya.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Langkahnya bergema disetiap sudut, hawa yang begitu dingin tak sedikitpun membuat tubuh kekar itu goyah dan bergeming. Tatapan sebelah matanya itu nampak datar dan kosong.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tanpa lelah kaki itu berjalan diatas pijakan yang entah terbuat dari apa, bagaikan menyusuri lorong panjang tak berhujung.

 **Tap**

Langkah itu berhenti ketika dihadapkan sebuah pintu raksasa.

 **[Grrrrrrrrrrr]**

 **[Grrrrrrrrrrrrhh]**

Saat itu pula terdengar dua buah geraman dari sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang, sosok tersebut terdiam, seakan tak tertarik dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **[Grooooooooooaaaaaarrrrrr]**

Ah sepertinya langkahnya tak akan berjalan mulus untuk memasuki gerbang dihadapanya.

Sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat, dengan enam pasang mata merah menatap si pemuda dengan penuh intimidasi, berharap hanya dengan tatapan mata itu mampu membuat tamu tak diundang itu ketakutan.

Si pemuda menengadah sedikit keatas, menatap kosong dua makhluk penjaga gerbang tersebut, sedikit pencahayaan mampu memperlihatkan wujud keduanya, berupa dua ekor anjing raksasa yang memiliki tiga kepala.

,,

 **[Grrrrrrr,, siapa kau ? ]** " tanya keduanya bersamaan, terdengar nada tak bersahabat dari ucapan yang terucap barusan.

Hening!

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan penuh amarah tersebut, hanya tatapan kosong yang kedua monster itu dapatkan.

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

 **[KUTANYA SIAPA KAU MAKHLUK ASING?]** " kedua Monster itu menghentakkan kaki bagian depanya kepada pijakan tempat mereka berdiri dengan amarah yang memuncak, berani-beraninya sosok dihadapan mereka mengabaikan pertanyaanya.

 **[Aku,,, bukan siapa-siapa, dan,,**

,,- **tak pernah ingin menjadi siapa-siapa] "** ucapan serak nan berat terlontar dari mulut sipemuda, dimana mulut itu setengahnya hanyalah taring-taring tajam dibagian kiri, dengan kulit yang tak melekat sama sekali diwajah bagian kiri. Berhiaskan satu tanduk yang mencuat kedepan.

 **Degg**

Mata kedua monster itu terbelalak lebar, ucapan itu,, bagaikan sebuah pedang yang mampu membunuh mereka dalam sekejap, ucapan yang serasa menggetarkan lutut mereka, dan kini mereka tahu, sosok dihadapan mereka ini bukanlah suatu Existensi yang biasa, yang jelas,, apa yang kini berada dihadapan mereka merupakan sesuatu yang amat sangat berbahaya. Ditambah mata merah disebelah kanan yang terus berputar pelan bagaikan menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu.

 **[Menyingkir dan biarkan aku masuk,,, atau,,, -**

 **,,-kubunuh]**

 **Brukk**

 **Brukkk**

Kedua anjing penjaga yang dimana dinamakan Cerberus itu jatuh berlutut tatkala makhluk dihadapan mereka ini melepaskan sebuah kegelapan pekat, sesuatu yang tak memiliki batasan dan sangat-sangat jahat.

 **[G-GILA,, ENERGI MACAM APA INI] "** ucap salah satu Cerberus dengan mata yang melotot horror.

 **[K-KAU BENAR,, I-INI SANGAT-SANGAT MENGERIKAN] "** sahut rekanya kemudian dengan exspresi yang tak jauh berbeda.

 **[GAHHH,, A-APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?]**

 **[KI-KITA TAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA,, KITA BAHKAN TELAH DITUNDUKKAN HANYA DENGAN TEKANAN ENERGINYA]**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tanpa mampu berbuat lebih, kedua Cerberus itu hanya bisa melihat sosok tersebut berjalan tanpa rasa takut melewati pertengahan jalan keduanya. Menunjukkan dominasi yang dimiliki, tentang siapa yang lebih kuat, dan siapa yang lemah, itulah faktanya.

 **Blarrrrrrrr**

Kedua Cerberus itu menutup mata atas kekalahan telak ini ketika gerbang yang mereka jaga beratus-ratus tahun itu dihancurkan begitu saja, dan ini akan menjadi sebuah penghinaan besar, ketika sosok makhluk tak dikenal nyelonong masuk begitu saja, menundukkan mereka tanpa syarat, dan kemudian meluluh lantakkan gerbang dunia kematian yang selalu mereka berdua jaga.

Tartarus,,, itulah tempat ini dinamakan, tempat dimana jiwa manusia kembali, dan juga,,,

Tempat dimana sang Dewa kegelapan berkuasa, tempat yang begitu Sakral bagi makhluk hidup, dan tak ingin siapapun yang berniat berkunjung. Karena,,,,

Mereka yang telah singgah,, tak akan mampu kembali lagi.

Sampai kapanpun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Drap Drap**

 **Drap Drapp**

Terdengar puluhan langkah kaki yang berlarian karena panik, ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa dimana Tartarus mengalami sebuah guncangan, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi.

Dan arah pintu gerbang lah yang menjadi tujuan para punggawa Tartarus itu.

Para makhluk berjubah hitam yang dimana disebut Gream Reaper itu berbaris rapi menutup jembatan yang menjadi terusan setelah melewati gerbang.

Dihadapan mereka saat ini telah berdiri sosok makhluk aneh yang entah dari golongan apa. Dan anehnya, sosok itu bukanlah sebuah Roh yang memberontak, melainkan wujud lengkap dimana menandakan jika sosok itu merupakan sesuatu yang hidup dan berasal dari dunia atas.

 **Tap**

Salah satu Gream Reaper yang terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainya maju selangkah kedepan. "Aku tak menyangka ada makhluk yang bisa melewati dua penjaga gerbang kematian 'Cerberus' "

Para Gream Reaper yang lain mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk mengantisipasi, karena mereka tahu,, tamu tak diundang ini cukup berbahaya terbukti berhasil masuk dengan melewati penjaga gerbang yang merupakan makhluk buas yang sangat berbahaya.

 **[Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaraku di Mekkai]** " desis sosok tersebut tanpa basa-basi, ini semua diluar perkiraanya, ia tak suka acaranya diganggu.

 **..**

"Khukhukhuuu, jadi,, inikah makhluk yang diminta Ramiel kepada tuan untuk diseret kealam kematian" sang pemimpin para Gream Reaper tersebut berucap sinis, ternyata sosok dihadapanya ini merupakan makhluk yang telah membuat pemimpin tiga Frakai Akhirat kerepotan. Hingga harus meminta bantuan kepada tuanya lewat berkah tuhan.

 **[Siapa pemimpin kalian?]** " ucap Naruto yang kini berada dibatas kesadaran antara wujudnya dengan wujud Drago, namun,, terlihat Drago yang lebih mendominasi, mengingat Naruto kurang begitu peduli dengan yang terjadi, Naruto lebih suka menonton, melihat sisi kehidupan yang semakin aneh ini, dan lebih suka menyerahkan kepada jiwa yang menghuni bangkainya.

"Keh! Kau mungkin kuat,, tapi,,, kau tak pantas tahu atau bahkan bertemu dengan tuan Hades, sang Dewa kegelepan" ucap Pluto Sarkastik, baginya tuanya yang terkuat, dan ia tak ingin menyandingkan siapapun dengan Tuanya karena itu sangatlah tak pantas.

 **[Begitukah?,,, kita lihat,,-**

 **Wussshhhhh**

 **Srettttt**

 **,,-seberapa jauh kau bisa bertahan dari makhluk yang dikutuk ini]**

 **Degggggg**

'A-apaaaaaa'

Belum sempat berkedip sosok tersebut telah berada tepat disampingnya dengan sebuah kecepatan yang begitu mengerikan, bersamaan dengan sebuah desisan tajam menusuk telinganya, tak bisa dipungkiri jika tubuh Pluto menegang seketika, tubuhnya bagai lumpuh tanpa mampu bergerak, namun,, dengan sekuat tenaga Pluto mengayunkan Sycte digenggamanya bermaksud menebas sosok tersebut.

 **Wussshhh**

 **Grebbbb**

Lagi dan lagi Pluto harus terkejut, Sycte kebanggaanya ditangkap dengan begitu mudah. Seakan senjata kematian itu tak mengancam sama sekali.

 **[Aku bisa saja meremukkan tubuhmu detik ini juga]** " kepala setengah tengkorak bertanduk itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, saat itu pula Pluto berfikir kemungkinan yang terburuk jika ucapan itu menjadi kenyataan, ucapan itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon belaka. Makhluk kuat selalu memiliki hawa intimidasi lewat tatapan mata dan ketenangan. Itulah yang Pluto ketahui.

Rongga mata yang kosong bagaikan lambang sebuah kekosongan dan kegelapan dunia, dengan satu mata berwarna merah pekat berpola aneh yang dihiasi sembilan tanda koma, menatapnya penuh Aura jahat, tatapan mata yang sangat mengancam.

Dan Pluto benar-benar sadar, makhluk yang tengah mencengkram senjata kematianya, bisa membuktikan ucapanya dengan mudah, akan tetapi ia sebagai pengawal tertinggi sang Dewa tak akan menyerah dengan mudah, ia lebih memilih mati demi menjaga tugas dan reputasinya dari pada harus tunduk dengan sangat hina.

 **Wussshhh**

Pluto melompat keatas bermaksud melepaskan diri, membuat Hoddie yang ia kenakan terbuka memperlihatkan wujud kepalanya yang berupa tengkorak kepala berwarna putih polos tanpa memiliki corak tertentu.

Yah! Tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk sakral sebagai penjaga alam kematian, hanya berisi tengkorak-tengkorak hidup, dan sebagai Algojo yang akan memerangkap jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati untuk diadili,

Mereka tak sepenuhnya bergerak atas perintah tuhan, terkadang mereka dengan seenaknya mengambil jiwa yang bukan takdir dan waktunya mati, beginilah sistem kehidupan dunia ini, aturan dan hukum tak berlaku, siapa yang lebih kuat, akan berbuat semau mereka mengenyahkan segala aturan dan Konskwensi yang berlaku. Dan yang lemah selalu menjadi korban bagaikan sebuah tradisi ataupun kutukan turun temurun.

,,

Kumpulan pasukan itu mulai bergerak kearah sang tamu tak diundang, mereka tak memiliki kesadaran, dan bergerak atas perintah Tuan mereka, dengan kata lain mereka diciptakan demi kepentingan dari sang Dewa.

Separuh wajah yang berbalut kulit itu perlahan berhiaskan sebuah seringai, ia tak ingin mengotori tanganya untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Baginya mereka hanyalah kerumunan dari sesuatu yang tak berguna.

 **[Bangunlah,,,-**

 **,,,- kawan-kawan ]**

 **Wushhhhhh**

Kabut hitam datang menaungi area pinggiran jurang kematian yang menjadi pusat kericuhan saat ini, dan tak lama kemudian hadirlah kembali mereka para punggawa sang Exsekutor, pasukan keabadian yang Absolute, pasukan yang suatu saat akan berjuang bersamanya tatkala masa itu tiba.

 **Krakkk**

 **Krakkkk**

Tulang-tulang berwarna hitam yang baru saja terbangun itu tampak berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan kepala yang tertunduk, lalu berbaris rapi menghadang para Gream Reaper yang tentunya sangat terkejut ketika dihadapkan makhluk-makhluk sejenis dengan mereka meskipun jelas berbeda, antara Energi maupun ciri fisiknya yang berwarna hitam kusam dan kotor. Seperti usai terbangun dari pemakaman.

Pasukan mati melawan pasukan yang dikutuk bersama keabadian.

Dan pada akhirnya kedua kubu bentrok dan mulai bertarung atas kehendak Tuan mereka masing-masing, mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat menarik ketika berada dimedan Perang yang sesungguhnya.

Sekali lagi Pluto harus terkejut, ini sangat mustahil baginya ada makhluk yang mampu menguasai jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati selain tuanya.

'Siapa makhluk ini sebenarnya, dan bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pasukan yang hampir serupa dengan pasukan Gream Reaper milik tuan Hades'

 **Tap,, Tap,,**

Drago yang tak ingin berlama-lama segera melanjutkan langkahnya, yang ingin ia ketahui hanya siapa yang berani mengusiknya, itu saja, dan jika banyak hal merepotkan terjadi, ia tak akan segan meledakkan tempat ini tanpa sisa.

"Jangan lupakan aku brengsekkkkk" terdengar lengkingan teriakan marah yang harus membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Dari arah belakang muncul Pluto yang melesat cepat dengan sabit hitamnya, sejujurnya hal ini cukup membuat Naruto jengkel.

 **[Kau sangat mengganggu bocah!]** " ucapnya sembari membalikkan badan menatap Pluto yang sedikit lagi mencapai tempatnya.

"HEEYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

 **Sretttt**

 **Slassshhhhh**

Hanya deru angin singkat yang tercipta, ia tak menebas apapun, hanya udara kosong seakan tak pernah ada siapapun yang pernah berada ditempat tersebut.

'S-sial kemana perginya Dia? ' rutuk Pluto dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi, mengapa pengawal Elite sepertinya terlihat seperti seorang pecundang. Kepala tengkoraknya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sang musuh berada. Saat itu pula fikiranya kalut dikuasai perasaan was-was.

 **Plukk**

 **Degggg**

Sebuah tepukan dipunggung membuat Pluto Syok seketika.

 **[Tidurlah sebagai anak yang baik]**

"Si-,,,

 **Bruaaaakkkkkkkkk**

Naas sekali nasibmu Pluto, mungkin setelah ini kau harus melakukan operasi untuk kembali menyatukan tulang-tulangmu yang remuk, dan kau harus mencatatnya dalam sejarah kehidupanmu untuk penghinaan besar yang telah mencoreng reputasimu sebagai pengawal No. Satu sang Dewa kegelapan.

Baginya ini merupakan sebuah lelucon, apa memang ia yang terlampau kuat, ataukah lawanya yang terlalu lemah, semua sama saja baginya, makhluk didunia ini penuh omong kosong yang menjijikkan.

 **[Nah! Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang telah berani mendatangkan perkara ketempat ini] "** seringainya kembali terbentuk, siapapun telah salah untuk bermain-main denganya, mereka hanya tak tahu apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai kegelapan dunia.

,,

,,

Langkahnya pasti, membawanya kesetiap sudut tempat yang dipenuhi jiwa-jiwa yang dirantai untuk menunggu putusan hukum, tentunya akan ditentukan ketika kiamat nanti, sebagai fase perantara tempat apa yang akan mereka singgahi setelah ini. Karena ini masihlah dalam sebuah tempat penampungan ketika jiwa mereka diambil dari kematian. Bukan tempat abadi yang kekal.

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Surainya berkibar liar, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan, ia berdiri ditengah-tengah kobaran api yang bergejolak, menatap nyalang sosok wujud yang duduk tenang disebuah kursi kebesaran sembari menyangga dagunya.

Yah! Pada akhirnya langkahnya membawanya juga ketempat dimana yang ia cari berada, sebuah wujud yang juga terlihat menyeramkan, sosok tengkorak dibalik jubah hitam, dengan surai hitam pekat.

Dia lah yang menjadi dalang sekaligus yang berkuasa ditempat ini.

 **Plok plok plokk**

Sosok tersebut bertepuk tangan, entah apa maksudnya, namun,, semua akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"Hohohooo,, tak kusangka kau bisa sampai ketempatku ini, sungguh sebuah kehormatan kedatangan tamu yang membuat Raja Iblis Satan, Sang Gubernur Ramiel, dan Sang Pemimpin Seraph Syurga Michael kewalahan,," ucap sang Dewa berbasa-basi, menatap penuh ketertarikan kepada sosok tamu yang berdiri pada kobaran api yang menghalangi jalanya.

 **[Jadi,, kau yang telah mengundang petaka ini]** " balas Naruto kemudian, ia tak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan, baginya sosok Dewa dihadapanya bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki Exspetasi lebih.

"Khukhukhuu, mulutmu tajam sekali heh, makhluk aneh!,, tapi,, lupakan hal itu,, aku memiliki penawaran yang Bagus untukmu! " entah apa yang direncakan sang Dewa tersebut, yang jelas, ia berusaha melakukan sebuah negoisasi dengan makhluk bermuka dua dihadapanya.

 **[…?]**

"Keh! Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi bawahanku ditempat ini, sejujurnya aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatanmu yang mampu membuat pemimpin tiga fraksi meminta bantuanku" pada akhirnya Hades memiliki niat licik untuk memenuhi permintaan Ramiel, yah! Ia memanfaatkan keadaan untuk bisa merekrut makhluk yang hampir serupa bentuk denganya tersebut. Dengan begitu ia akan memiliki kekuatan tempur untuk bisa menyaingi saudara-saudaranya. Akan tetapi tanpa Hades sadari, ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang, ia berhadapan dengan makhluk yang salah.

Seketika itu,, separuh wajah yang berbalut kulit telah tanggal dan terkelupas hingga kini hanya terlihat tengkorak kepala saja, menyusul tumbuhnya satu tanduk lagi disebelah kanan.

Drago telah kembali sepenuhnya, surai pirang sebelumnya telah berganti merah pekat melambai-lambai bersama gejolak api yang membara.

Hades melihatnya dengan sangat tertarik, terlebih ketika atensinya terfokus pada lubang bulat menganga didada kiri makhluk misterius tersebut. 'Siapa makhluk ini sebenarnya, dan dari mana Existensi semacam ini ada? ' ucapnya dalam hati, meskipun ia terlihat rilexs namun ia tetap waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, bagaimanapun Hades tidaklah bodoh, dan menyandang gelar Dewa bukan hanya sebagai pajangan saja, akan tetapi menggambarkan jika ia adalah makhluk yang benar-benar Superrior.

Dan sejujurnya Hades merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menggetarkan, makhluk tersebut serasa menyatu dalam kobaran api, berdiri kokoh bagaikan sesosok petarung yang sebenarnya. Itu artinya penawaranya telah gagal.

Sikap Rilexs perlahan menjadi gestur penuh siaga, tampaknya makhluk dihadapannya ini tak mengenal basa-basi.

"Kau ta,, -

 **Wussshhhh**

"Ap-,,,

 **Grebb**

 **Bruakkkk**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrr**

Seketika kepala tengkoraknya dicengkram, dihantamkan dengan keras, lalu terseret kebelakang ketika cengkraman kuat itu terus menekan kepalanya menghancurkan apapun yang berada dalam jalurnya.

Refleknya sebagai Dewa nyataya tak mampu membaca kecepatan yang ditunjukkan makhluk tersebut, ia terlambat dan harus rela terkena karma atas kesalahanya mengundang Existensi yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali asal muasal dan jadi dirinya.

Tubuhnya terperosok jatuh tertimpa reruntuhan tembok istana sakral kebanggaanya, ini yang pertama kali ia tersentuh lawan dalam sebuah duel. Dan ini terasa sangat memalukan bagi reputasinya sebagai penguasa alam kematian dan kegelapan.

 **..**

 **[Bangunlah,,, jangan kecewakan waktuku untuk datang menemui Dewa lemah sepertimu]** " Drago berucap sembari menatap kearah lain, tak memperdulikan tentang fakta yang baru saja ia lakukan. Yah! Ia baru saja menginjak harga diri seorang Dewa.

..

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Hades terbangun bersama ledakan besar yang mengiringi, tampak surainya melambai-lambai, dan kemudian melayang diudara dengan mimik wajah yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan besar.

Andai saja kedua rongga mata yang kosong itu terisi bola mata, mungkin akan terlihat jelas sebuah tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Hades kepada sosok tengkorak hitam bercorak merah tersebut.

"Aku sangat terkejut kau bisa membuatku berantakan hanya dalam tempo satu detik, tapi,,, -

,,,-kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berani menyentuh Dewa yang Agung dengan tangan kotormu"

Seketika itu kegelapan telah berbaur dalam satu wadah atas kehendak sang Dewa, terkumpul membentuk menyerupai sebuah wujud tulang kepala manusia raksasa berwarna hitam legam dengan pancaran kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Maka,, -

,,-binasalah wahai bedebahhh"

 **Wusssssshhhhhh**

Hempasan Energi kuat menerpa wajah Drago, membuat surai merah darahnya melambai tak beraturan, ia tak gentar dengan ancaman itu, Dewa dihadapanya hanya tak tahu apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

Terlihat gesturnya berdiri kokoh, tetap tak bergeming meskipun sebuah kekuatan besar hendak menerjangnya.

 **Wunnggggggg**

 **Brakkkk**

 **Blaaaaarrrrrr**

Hanya dengan tangan kosong, yah! Bagaikan menepis sebuah lemparan benda yang diarahkan kepadanya. Terlihat begitu sangat mudah, tapi memang begitulah fakta yang terjadi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika sang Dewa Kegelapan kini tengah melotot Horror ketika serangan yang mungkin mampu membinasakan satu kota itu berlalu tanpa bisa memenuhi tujuan dan Exspetasinya untuk melenyapkan makhluk dihadapannya. Baginya ini terlihat mustahil, bagaimana mungkin hal itu dilakukan.

Dan tentu saja ini membuatnya amat sangat geram, ketenangan yang begitu memuakkan, seakan Dewa sepertinya bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

 **..**

 **[Keh,,, mengecewakan] "** ucap Drago dengan nada meremehkan sekaligus menghina, baginya yang memiliki kekuatan diluar fikiran makhluk manapun hanya menganggap hal barusan sebagai angin yang berlalu.

 **Wuuuuussshhhh**

"Sialllll"

 **Brakkk**

 **Tak**

 **Brakkkk**

Dan sekarang Hades harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan fisiknya untuk menepis segala serangan yang dihujamkan kepadanya. Dan tentu saja ini semua berada diluar dugaan, seperti yang dikatakan sang tamu, undanganya benar-benar berhujung petaka baginya.

 **Braaakkkkkkk**

"Aaaaarrrgggh"

 **Wunggggh**

 **Blaaaaaarrrrr**

Sang Dewa terhantam dan meluncur deras kebawah, menyebabkan lantai istananya hancur. Pukulan yang sangat kuat telah Hades rasakan detik itu juga, sementara waktu ia masih tertinggal point dari lawanya yang tampak menguasai keadaan.

"Ughh,, sialan,, makhluk ini sangat berbahaya" ringisnya yang berusaha bangun sambil tertatih-tatih, benar-benar pukulan telak yang menyakitkan persendian tulang belulangnya.

 **Srring**

 **Sringgg**

 **Sringggg**

Muncullah rantai-rantai merah menyala, rantai yang merupakan kumpulan logam baja yang terpanggang ditempat terdasar Tartarus.

"Gahhh, tangkap makhluk bedebah itu dan seret dia ketempat terbawah Tartarus" seakan memiliki nyawa rantai-rantai itu memanjang dan langsung mulai menerjang Drago satu persatu.

Drago yang dalam kondisi berjongkok kini mencengkram pedang Neraka miliknya.

 **Wussshh**

Tanpa basa-basi Drago melesat cepat menghadapi puluhan rantai berpijar bara api yang menyala tersebut.

 **Trank**

 **Trak**

 **Prankkk**

Percikan-percikan api mewarnai tempat yang didominasi kegelapan tersebut, terlihat begitu Indah ketika rantai yang memancarkan hawa panas yang begitu menyengat itu terputus dan jatuh terkulai satu persatu, bagaikan menari dengan lincah sang Exsekutor menghindari hujaman rantai-rantai yang berusaha menangkapnya.

 **Cringgg**

Rantai yang terakhir telah tumbang, menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang berdiri menyamping sembari menunjuk sang Dewa dengan pedang digenggamanya. Inilah seni bertempurnya sebagai mantan Shinobi, sebagai sesosok Veteran Perang, efektif, cepat dan akurat. Dan mematikan, ditunjang kekuatan fisik yang bahkan tak diketahui batasanya.

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Hades untuk tidak terperangah kagum, meskipun hal itu tertutup oleh amarah dan kebencian yang perlahan menghinggapi jiwanya terhadap sosok tersebut. Titlenya sebagai Dewa telah tercoreng oleh sosok makhluk yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali dalam riwayat kehidupanya.

Dan kini pedang telah teracung kearahnya sebagai pertanda perang, mau tak mau Hades harus mengerahkan apa yang dimiliki mengingat makhluk yang diundangnya tak mampu ia tundukkan.

 **Crinngggg**

Jari-jemari tulangnya menggenggam sebuah pentagram yang terikat pada rantai panjang dimana hujungnya merupakan sabit pengikat jiwa, yah! Itulah senjata keramatnya, sekali tergores nyawa akan langsung melayang.

 **"Kau akan mati"** kali ini suara yang terlepas dari rahang anak Raja Titan Kronos itu terdengar berat.

 **Wuuushhhhh**

Hades melesat cepat dengan amarah tak mampu lagi dibendung.

 **"HAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG"**

Mulut yang hanya kumpulan gigi kotak itu menganga lebar bersama dengan teriakan murka.

 **Trannnkkkkk**

Sabit hitam bermata dua itu ditahan dengan pedang hitam yang tumpul pada bilahnya. Hembusan energi yang tercipta dari pertemuan dua senjata keramat itu menerpa keduanya, Kedua kepala berwujud tengkorak itu terpotong jarak yang begitu dekat, dan begitu jelas terasa hawa permusuhan yang begitu kental.

 **[Kau hanyalah Dewa yang gagal]** " Drago mendengus angkuh dihadapan Hades, ucapan yang tak sedikitpun mengandung rekayasa ataupun sekedar omong kosong.

Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, ucapan itu begitu menusuknya, bagaikan harga diri yang telah terinjak-injak dengan sangat hina.

 **"Keppparattt, kau,,, kau akan menarik ucapanmu bedebahhhh"**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Hades meledakkan Energinya dengan jumlah besar-besaran, dan itu berhasil membuat Drago agaknya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang..

 **"Mati"** suaranya kian serak nan terasa begitu berat, diiringi Energi yang meningkat pesat, rongga mata yang kosong itu terpancar sepasang mata yang menyala merah terang pertanda jika Hades telah terkontaminasi kegelapan liar yang tak mampu dikendalikan.

Menatap penuh amarah lawanya yang berada jauh disebrang.

 **Tik...**

 **Tik...**

 **Tik...**

 **Wusssssshhhhhhh**

Keduanya kembali bertarung lengan level yang lebih gila lagi,, membuat Tartarus serasa diguncang gempa besar, dua Raja kegelapan yang menunjukkan kesuperioranya.

Drago terlihat terbawa suasana, serasa menikmati setiap gempuran-gempuran yang diberikan sang Dewa.

 **Braaakkkk**

Hades kembali terpental jauh tatkala sebuah Uppercut Elbow menghantam tubuhnya, tak ingin kalah begitu saja, Hades kembali bangkit dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

 **"HAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"**

Lalu,, Hades kembali melaju bersama sabit keramatnya kearah Drago yang berada disudut lain.

Drago yang mengetahui hal itu kini menancapkan pedang hitam miliknya pada pijakan ia berdiri.

 **Jlebbb**

 **Krakkkk**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrr**

Tercipta sebuah aura hitam kelam yang melaju cepat membelah tanah kearah Hades.

 **Wushhhh**

Seakan lajunya tak ingin dihentikan Hades mengayunkan sabitnya untuk menghancurkan serangan tersebut.

 **Sringgg**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Drago terdiam, kemudian instingnya meneriakkan alarm tanda bahaya.

Hades muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi dibelakang makhluk bertanduk banteng tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkan Sycte miliknya kearah kepala yang tak bergeming itu.

Sedikit lagi,, ,,

 **Sretttt**

 **"Bedebahhhhhhh"** lagi dan lagi Hades tak mampu menggapai makhluk tersebut, ia menebas udara kosong ketika tinggal satu senti lagi senjata keramatnya akan menyentuh leher lawan.

Dan kini,,, Hades menyiagakan diri, lawanya telah melenyapkan keberadaanya tanpa mampu ia deteksi, berkali-kali Hades dibuat berpaling terkejut tanpa menemukan apapun.

 **"KELUAR KAU BEDEBAAAAAAAH"** sialnya Hades kini yang merasa dipermainkan didalam wilayah kekuasaanya sendiri.

 **Sreeettt**

 **Deeegggg**

Dalam sekejap,, makhluk bertanduk tersebut telah berdiri tepat dihadapanya terpaut jarak setengah meter, itu terlalu dekat dan mendadak untuknya.

 **Greeepppp**

 **Trankkkk**

 **"ARRRRGGHHHHH"**

Batok kepala sang Dewa kembali menerima cengkraman yang begitu kuat, membuat Hades meraung-raung Histeris dan menjatuhkan senjata kebanggaannya.

 **[Kukatakan satu hal,,,,, -**

 **,,,-akulah,,,, yang akan menjadi maut bagi kalian para Dewa]**

 **Braaaaaakkkkkkkk**

Tubuh berbalut jubah itu dihantamkan kepada lantai dengan keras, terus berulang-ulang hingga tengkorak berwarna putih itu hancur berkeping-keping,, meskipun demikian Drago tahu butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuh Dewa tersebut, untuk sementara waktu, ia akan membiarkan Dewa ini hidup mengingat tugas sang Dewa didunia ini, sebagai pula pesan perantara kepada Dewa-dewa yang lain untuk mulai menghitung mundur atas kepunahan Exsistensi mereka.

 **[Hiduplah dalam ketakutan]**

 **Bruaaaakkkkk**

Dengan bengisnya tubuh sang Dewa ditendang entah terpental kearah mana, yang jelas, itu akan sangat menyakitkan dan membuat Dewa tersebut menggunakan Energi kehidupan untuk meregenerasi fisik dan Existensinya.

 **[Khakhakhakhaaaaaaa]**

Dia berlalu pergi bersama tawa gilanya yang menggelegar, melanjutkan Eventnya yang tertunda, beberapa langkah ia berjalan hingga tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti, ia melupakan satu hal.

Dari hujung jari telunjuknya bersinar pendar hitam sebesar kelereng, dan arah itu merupakan bagian dimana Tartarus berada.

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

 **Booooooooooommmmmmmmmm**

Meledak dan hancur, yah! Tartarus diremukkan setengah bagianya, bersama ribuan pekikan takut dan kesakitan dari jiwa-jiwa mereka yang telah tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan.

Dan pada detik ini,,, Existensinya akan mulai dikenal sebagai penantang para Dewa, mungkin siapapun akan beranggapan kalau mereka para Dewa akan memburunya karena telah berani menghancurkan istana sang Dewa penguasa kematian sekaligus menundukkan Dewa Hades hingga harus sekarat, akan tetapi sebaliknya, ia lah yang akan memburu mereka satu persatu.

Inilah debut awalnya bersama para penguasa dunia dari setiap Mitologi dan kepercayaan, ia akan menjadi Terror ketakutan dalam setiap nafas dari makhluk yang mengingatnya.

Karena beberapa diantara para Dewa, ada sebagian kecil yang telah sadar jika makhluk pembawa kiamat telah datang dan mulai mengintai.

 **..**

 **..**

 **÷Kurayami no Sora+**

„

„

 **[Back to Mekkai]**

..

..

Bisa dikatakan usai tersegelnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuat keadaan lebih stabil dari pada sebelumnya yang diwarnai dengan darah dan suasana yang begitu mencekam, korban-korban telah dievakuasi, dari yang terluka, sekarat, atau bahkan mayat-mayat yang berceceran.

Ini merupakan momok penting dimana mereka harus mengalami duka yang mendalam, mereka kehilangan ribuan rekan-rekan seperjuangan karena dibunuh sosok pendatang yang memiliki kekuatan diluar nalar mereka, bahkan para pemimpin harus menyatukan kekuatan demi bisa menyegel makhluk yang tak bisa dibunuh tersebut.

Sekarang mereka tinggal memikirkan cara bagaimana mengusir Lima Monster yang terus menggila, melanjutkan pertarungan untuk kembali menunjukkan dominasi yang terkuat, hal itu berimbas terhadap tanah yang mereka huni dimana hanya tampak kehancuran yang entah mampu dipulihkan atau tidak, cekungan besar hasil tembakan dari energi destruktif, tercipta jurang-jurang terjal yang entah seberapa dalam, tak ada lagi pohon yang berdiri tegak, semuanya tumbang tanpa terkecuali. Pegunungan telah luluh lantak, inilah hasil dari kejamnya perang, tak hanya menumpahkan darah dan nyawa, tapi juga berupa kehancuran.

Langit yang semula masih sedap dipandang kini tampak menakutkan dimana berhiaskan retakan-retakan besar. Mereka yang masih hidup hingga detik ini tak mampu lagi untuk mengatakan perasaan mereka, menyesal, dan merutuki keegoisan mereka semua dalam berfikir dan mengambil tindakan. Jika saja tak ada perang, tak akan ada darah dan kehancuran semacam ini.

Ketika seluruh tiga fraksi terdiam dan larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, ia sang Wakil Gubernur kembali menatap Altar penyegelan yang kini telah berdiri kokoh sebuah Pagoda Emas, dikekang mantra samsara, dan dibelenggu rantai suci dari setiap penjuru mata angin.

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana kisah didalam makam tempat dimana makhluk itu tertimbun dalam sebuah peti mayat, yang jelas selalu ada misteri dibalik hadirnya sesuatu.

Iris mata hitam legamnya terus menatap diam pagoda tersebut, ketika yang lain merasa lega dan bahagia ketika tau makhluk mengerikan itu telah tersegel, ia pribadi merasakan sentuhan perasaan yang berbeda, meskipun Bellial mencoba mengendalikan kegelisahan itu, apa daya semakin coba ia kubur, semakin pula menyeruak kepermukaan untuk mengganggunya.

Lucifer menyadarinya, melirikkan sedikit sepasang mata merah darahnya terhadap tingkah Bellial yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. 'Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan,,, Bellial' sapanya dalam koneksi batin terhadap sosok yang dituju.

Sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar datar itu berkumandang di langit-langit fikiranya, ternyata Lucifer menyadari gerak-geriknya, 'apa kau siap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk,,, Lucifer? ' sebuah pertanyaan balik dari Bellial untuk sang Raja Iblis Satan.

Tak perlu dijelaskan dalam sebuah penjelasan panjang lebar, Lucifer tahu akan makna dari ucapan tersebut, 'hn,,, aku tak pernah berfikir untuk menghindari apapun dalam sisa hidupku ini Bellial, aku merasa,,,,, ajalku semakin dekat, yah! Itulah yang kurasakan sejauh ini'

'Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sejujur ini, tapi lupakan saja, bukan hanya kau,, tapi itu juga berlaku untukku, dan sejauh ini, analisis, fealing, dan instingku belum pernah sekalipun meleset, dan aku berharap Instingku kali ini salah untuk yang pertama kalinya' lanjut Bellial sembari menyunggingkan senyum masam, terlukis sebuah rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Lucifer mengganguk kecil, ini adalah saat-saat yang terasa begitu sulit baginya, tapi setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan kembali jiwa lamanya yang telah terkubur, ia kembali bisa menatap kehidupan dengan tatapan lembutnya sebagai sang Archangel pertama syurga, namun, bukan berarti kutukanya telah pudar, walau bagaimanapun,,, ia adalah penggambaran pertama dari pembangkang, wujudnya bahkan telah dijadikan symbolis kesesatan yang nyata dalam kehidupan manusia, menciptakan Ideologi 'Satanic', sebagai penentang tuhan pertama, dan mempelopori pemikiran Anti Tuhan, jika difikir-fikir dosa-dosanya terlampau besar untuk diampuni, karena bagaimanapun ia telah mewujudkan ikrarnya untuk menyesatkan anak turun Adam agar bisa terseret bersamanya ke Neraka.

Ia mengakui dan sadar dengan kenyataan tersebut, tapi,,,, bolehkah ia yang juga termasuk makhluk tuhan memohon pengampunan, pantaskah ia diangkat dari belenggu dosa dan kegelapan sebelum rohnya dipisahkan dari raganya oleh takdir.

Sayangnya,,, satu bagian itu merupakan rahasia Tuhan yang tak bisa kita Tolerir, tuhan selalu tahu dengan isi hati setiap ciptaanya. Tak perlu risau dan bimbang, karena,,, Tuhan selalu adil. Penyesalan sebelum kematian akan bisa diberikan maaf sebesar apapun dosa itu, begitulah yang telah dijelaskan dalam kitab dari setiap kepercayaan dan Mitologi.

..

..

Kini,, iris hitam legamnya memicing tajam, instingnya bereaksi terhadap sebuah pergerakan sekecil apapun,, hawa hitam bagaikan merembes dari pusat penyegelan.

 **Duaaaarrrr**

Sambaran petir terlepas dari gumpalan awan hitam pekat, lagi-lagi sensasi macam ini, perubahan iklim dan cuaca yang terlampau cepat, tak wajar memang.

Satu persatu dari yang hidup mulai melihat keanehan dunia kembali.

"Apalagi sekarang? "

"Entahlah,, dunia serasa mempermainkan kita"

"Kau benar, habis terang terbitlah gelap, kemudian terang lagi, lalu gelap kembali,, ini membingungkan"

"Heeemmm,, sangat-sangat aneh" mereka berucap bergantian,, atensi mereka hanya terfokus pada langit yang suram diatas, tanpa memperhatikan sebuah pergerakan pada Pagoda dibelakangan mereka.

,,

"Bersiaplah" kata Bellial serius.

"Ada apa Bellial-kun? " tanya Michael kemudian.

Ramiel yang melihat arah tatapan sang Wakil langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya.

 **Deggg**

"Ti-tidak mungkin" sepasang mata dari Gubernur Datenshi tersebut bagaikan dipaksa melotot, ia tak ingin mempercayai dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi dalam pandanganya jelas tersaji sebuah hal yang mengejutkan dimana rembesan Energi bagaikan berusaha berontak keluar dari kekangan lima berkah penyegel.

Para Seraph Syurga terlihat Syok bersamaan, mereka tak ingin mempercayainya, lima berkah Tuhan yang bersatu dalam Altar penyegel itu tampak dibajak oleh Energi hitam, energi yang tak memiliki batas, seakan berusaha meremukkan pagoda emas tersebut.

 **Dasssssssssssss**

Diawali dari Rantai suci pada penjuru mata angin Utara yang terputus.

 **Dasssss**

 **Dasss**

 **Dasssss...**

 **Degggggg**

Rantai suci yang totalnya berjumlah empat buah tersebut terputus seluruhnya, Gabriel hanya bisa menutup mulutnya bersamaan airmata yang kembali mengarungi pipi lembutnya, menciptakan anak sungai kecil yang mengalir jatuh dari sumbernya. 'Na-naruto' ucapnya terbata dalam hati, ia sungguh tak menyangka pemuda itu tak mampu dikekang, dan berusaha kembali kedunia untuk menutup tugasnya, dan sekarang Gabriel percaya seberapa mutlak kuasa sang Tuhan, jika memang harus terjadi pastilah akan tetap terjadi. Apapun yang menghalangi.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI TEMPAT INIIIIIIIIIIIII"

?

"Eh?

"A-apa yang terjadi"

"Masa bodoh,, ayo cepat kita pergi"

"Baiklah,,,,

 **Krakkkk..**

?

 **Booooooommmmmmmmmm**

Penghujungnya sebuah ledakan besar menjawab tanda tanya yang terus bertebaran itu. Aura hitam membumbung tinggi hingga memecah langit, tampak seperti kaca yang hancur menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

Syokk!

"Ti-tidak mungkin, i-ini bercanda kan? "

"S-segelnya hancur! "

"De-dengan kata lain,,, -

"M-mmonster itu telah bebas"

"Kau benar,,, jika begitu,, -

"Ta-tamatlah riwayat kita"

..

Rusaklah ketenangan yang beberapa saat lalu mereka rasakan, harapan kemenangan telah musnah, hanya terlihat bayang-bayang kematian yang menanti mereka.

Tubuh mereka lemas seketika, tak ada daya lagi yang tersisa, mereka sudah tak sanggup untuk berusaha, kenyataan ini sangatlah menyakitkan.

..

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Secara mengejutkan sebuah salib hitam raksasa yang berbalut kobaran api jatuh dan menancap pada bekas Altar penyegel. Bersama sebuah wujud pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri diatasnya, menatap kumpulan unggas dan mamalia terbang dihadapanya.

Sudah saatnya pembersihan.

 **Wussshh**

Naruto meloncat kearah para pasukan tiga Fraksi akhirat sembari merangkai beberapa segel.

 **Katon :**

 **Gouka,,,,, -**

 **,,-Mekkyaku**

Dadanya mengembang sesaat.

 **Bwosssssssshhhhhhhhhh**

Lalu ia hempaskan kobaran api dalam jumlah besar-besaran dari mulutnya.

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrr**

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

"AAAARRGGHH,, PANAAAASSS, TOLONG AKUUUU"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kejam,,, mereka dibakar hidup-hidup, berontak, dan berguling-guling ditanah tatkala merasakan kobaran api melahap tubuh mereka. Beberapa yang selamat berusaha lari terbirit-birit.

Satu kakinya tertekuk kebelakang, dengan menggenggam kembali senjatanya yang berupa sebuah pedang hitam yang tumpul pada bilahnya.

 **Wushhhh**

Naruto berlari cepat kearah kerumunan yang berhamburan itu, melupakan mayat-mayat yang hangus terbakar barusan, entah mengapa ia ingin menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai mantan Shinobi, menghabisi lawanya dengan cara seorang Ninja.

Hal ini mengingatkan kembali ketika moment kebangkitan seorang Dewa Shinobi, Uchiha Madara, bergerak brutal membantai semua lawanya seorang diri.

Naruto terus melaju kedepan tanpa mampu dihentikan, membabat habis siapapun yang berada dijalurnya dengan tatapan tak berexspresi.

Tak ada yang terbaring menjadi mayat yang utuh dan layak, pedangnya tidaklah tajam, tidak pula terlihat Bagus, namun ketika ia yang mengangkatnya, pedang itu akan menjadi senjata yang paling mengerikan, dan sekali lagi, darah-darah kembali berhamburan diudara, bangkai-bangkai tergeletak mengenaskan.

Ia terus berlari sembari menyabetkan pedangnya terus menerus tanpa henti, mereka kaum akhirat terus jatuh berguguran,,,

Hingga penghujungnya langkah kaki itu membawanya ke tempat dimana dua ekor Monster dengan warna merah dan putih yang sedang berkelahi. Naruto tak tau apa yang sedang diperebutkan keduanya, dan ia tak pernah ingin tahu.

 **Drap drap drappp**

Langkahnya yang tengah berlari cepat itu tampak terdengar berirama, kemudian,, -

 **Wussshhhhh**

Naruto melompat kearah Naga berwarna putih yang tak menyadari kehadiranya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG"

 **CRASSSSSSHHH**

 **[GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR]** " raungan mengerikan terlepas dari moncong White one Albion akibat sebuah sabetan pedang menorehkan luka lebar menganga pada bagian punggungnya. Cairan bewarna hijau terlihat menyembur dengan deras.

Tak henti sampai disitu, Naruto kembali melesat kearah Draig yang telah bersiap menerkamnya.

 **Sreeetttt**

 **Jraaaasssshhhhhhh**

Terlalu cepat,, Draig kini meraung-raung kesakitan tatkala satu matanya yakni sebelah kiri disabet sebuah pedang, meninggalkan luka melintang vertikal, darah berwarna hijau bagaikan mengguyur raut wajah sebelah kiri.

Naruto yang berdiri diam hanya menatap Naga merah yang meraung-raung tersebut, kemudian sebuah bayang-bayang hitam tampak menaungi tubuhnya, sesuatu berusaha menerkamnya.

 **Sreeetttt**

 **Braaakkkkkkkk**

Albion hanya menghantam tanah kosong tatkala targetnya kembali menghilang dengan cepat, kepalanya bergerak liar kesana kemari. **[KELUAR KAU BEDEBAHHHH]**

 **Srrrrrriiingggg**

 **Degg**

 **[TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN]**

 **Jleeebbbbbb**

 **[GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH]**

 **BRUKKKKKK**

Tubuh raksasa berwarna putih itu oleng dan ambruk tak bernyawa tatkala pedang itu menancap tepat dikepalanya, menembus otak, pedang tersebut langsung bereaksi dengan cepat hingga dalam seketika melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf dari Albion.

Dan ketika pedang itu tercabut, darah berwarna hijau pekat menyembur keluar dari lubang luka tersebut. Dengan Naruto yang berdiri diatasnya.

,,

 **DEGGG**

 **[A-ALBION? TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN]** " Draig berucap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, rivalnya telah dibunuh oleh pemuda itu, wujud dari makhluk yang begitu ditakuti ketiga Dewa Naga Dominasi.

 **[K-KAU,, KAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ALBION HAHH?]** " Draig berucap marah kepada sosok yang juga melukai mata kirinya itu, ia marah karena hanya ia yang harus membunuh Albion.

"Diamlah,, dan persiapkan diri untuk menerima giliranmu" jawab Naruto tak perduli.

 **[KUBUNUH KAU BEDEBAAAAAAAAAHHH]**

 **DRAGON SHOTTTTT**

 **BWOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHH**

Sebuah muntahan Energi berwarna merah pekat merudal dengan speed gila kearah Naruto.

 **Sring sring sring**

Pedang digenggamanya ia putar seperti tengah bermain pedang, terlihat berputar 360° terus menerus, tak akan ada yang mampu menghalanginya kali ini.

 **Braaaasssssst**

Ia berlari maju menyongsong gumpalan bola berpijar Destruktif tersebut, rautnya yang penuh bercak darah Naga dan makhluk supranatural tampak terpancar bayang-bayang warna merah semu tatkala bola itu semakin mendekatinya bersama gelombang angin yang menerpa wajah.

Kemudian Naruto merunduk sedikit mengambil sebuah ancang-ancang, lalu dengan tenaga yang kuat ia ayunkan senjatanya vertikal dari bawah keatas keatas. Membelah serangan pemusnah tersebut dengan penuh hasrat membara.

"Heyyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

 **Jraaaasssssshhhh**

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan besar menutupi pandangan, berbaur bersama gumpalan debu dan asap yang mengiringi.

 **Drap drap drap drap**

Legacy dari Minato Namikaze itu terus merangsek maju, menatap nyalang raut wajah Naga merah yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang begitu cepat.

 **[GRAAAAHHHH,, KUBUNUH KAU BEDEBAHHHHH]** " Draig kembali mengumpat penuh amarah, lengan kekarnya sebelah kanan ia gerakan berniat menghantam sosok pemuda bersurai pirang panjang tersebut.

 **[MATI]**

Disisi lain Naruto semakin memacu langkahnya.

Semakin cepat hingga langkahnya tak mampu terlihat ketika bayangan tangan raksasa itu hendak menumbuknya dari atas.

 **Sreet**

 **Brakkkkk**

 **Deggggg**

Si pemuda kini berdiri tepat didepan moncong Draig yang tercengang tanpa mampu berucap apapun, karena,, Draig tau,, ia akan menyusul rekan sekaligus Rivalnya yang lebih dulu tewas.

 **'[SEPERTINYA KITA MEMANG DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK TERUS BERTARUNG WHITE ONE,, MESKI ITU DIALAM KEMATIAN SEKALIPUN]** ' hanya itu sepenggal kalimat yang mampu ia fikirkan tatkala maut telah menyapa tubuhnya.

 **Jleeebbbbbbb**

 **[ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH]**

 **BRUKKKKKKKK**

Sama seperti rivalnya, ia tewas dengan cara yang sama, namun nyatanya pedang itu menolak menerima ruh dari dua bangsa Naga tersebut, terbukti kematian mereka terlihat wajar. Dan ruh tak kunjung terlepas dari raganya.

Tak ada penyesalan yang terpancar diwajah semu penuh misteri dari pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut, ia yang berdiri diatas bangkai Red Dragon Emperor itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah suramnya langit, menatap penuh tanda tanya.

'Apa kalian akan membenciku yang seperti ini' sebait rangkaian kata tersemat direlung jiwanya yang telah mati, entah kepada siapa kata-kata itu ditujukan, yang jelas siapapun itu pastilah memiliki tempat yang spesial didalam sanubarinya.

Ia benar-benar telah berdiri diatas penderitaan makhluk lain sebagai pembunuh,, masa lalu dan tragedi yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi telah mengajarkanya banyak hal, konspirasi yang menciptakan penghianatan besar, kisah Cinta yang tak semulus jalanan beraspal, itu hanyalah contoh kecil dari banyaknya kekejaman nyata yang ia rasakan sejauh ini.

Safier beku itu terlihat sendu, hatinya mencelos ketika bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali menyeruak kepermukaan, siapapun tak pernah menghendaki kehadirannya yang hanya menciptakan petaka bahkan ketika baru beberapa detik kelahiranya, ia hadir membawa bencana dan kutukan.

Kemudian,,, Naruto menatap lekat-lekat kedua telapak tanganya yang telah kotor, sepasang lengan inilah yang menjadi saksi betapa kejam sosoknya yang telah dikhianati dunia, lewat sepasang tangan ini pula, ia membuktikan kebiadabanya yang telah lelah untuk berharap.

 _.._

 _~Maka,,,, biarlah seperti ini,, tak ada yang harus disesalkan, dunia tahu bagaimana jiwamu tersiksa akan pedihnya kutukan ini, teruslah bertahan meskipun kerap kali kau ingin bersandar sejenak karena lelah, dunia tak pernah mendustakan jika kau adalah kebaikan yang ternoda karena takdir._

 _Yakinlah,,,,,_

 _Bertahanlah,,,_

 _~Meskipun kau dihujam ribuan rasa sakit ketika semua itu berlalu bagaikan terus menghantui. Akan tiba masanya penantian panjangmu akan berakhir, dimana kau bisa menggapai satu impian sederhana meskipun harus melewati jalanan terjal dan berbatu._

 _Ingatlah!_

 _'Badai,,,,,,, pasti berlalu'_

 _~Dan, berusahalah untuk kembali tersenyum! Aku tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bahkan mustahil, kau tak lagi berkenan dengan semua harapan Indah itu, akan tetapi,, rasakanlah jika mereka yang kau rindukan akan selalu mendukungmu, mereka yang menjadi saksi kehadiranmu didunia terkutuk ini, mereka yang menjadi saksi perjalananmu yang menyedihkan ini._

 _.._

Entah exspresi macam apa yang kini bisa melukiskan potretnya, senyum getir yang tampak masam dan menyakitkan, yang mereka ketahui darinya hanyalah sesosok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak mengenal belas kasih. Dan tak tahu hal apa yang mendasari perbuatanya.

Tapi,,, sudahlah! Kisahnya terlalu rumit untuk diungkap, biarlah berjalan bersama takdirnya sebagai pemeran utama yang selalu terlibat keanehan dunia.

Sebuah nama sebuah cerita...

Kisah sang pahlawan yang dikhianati.

..

..

Tak bisa dikatakan lagi bagaimana exspresi dari Tiga Ras Akhirat yang melihat aksi pemuda tersebut, mereka tak salah lihat,, tentu saja.

Dua kaisar Naga Surgawi dibunuh dalam hitungan menit, mungkin ini merupakan sebuah kegilaan yang tak bisa mereka terima dengan akal sehat, terlihat tidak mungkin,, atau bahkan,, -

,,-mustahil,,,,

Pedang itu,, benar-benar berbahaya, sekali terkena titik vital, maka tamatlah sudah.

 **Glekkkkkk**

Tegukan ludah seakan tersangkut enggan tertelan tatkala pemuda itu menatap mereka kembali, tatapan setajam predator, dengan kehampaan yang terus terpancar dari iris Safier bekunya, mata yang sejujurnya begitu Indah dan menenangkan, telah berubah menjadi tatapan bisu yang melukiskan kekosongan.

..

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Empat langkah kaki bergerak maju kedepan, Satan, Ramiel, Michael dan Bellial,, tatapan keempatnya kini memancarkan sebuah tekad yang begitu besar, mereka sebagai pemimpin harus berusaha melindungi kaum mereka yang tersisa dari kepunahan massal dalam satu periode singkat, punah akibat pembantaian dari seorang pemuda tanpa diketahui indetitasnya.

,,

"Lucifer,,, bisakah kau menjadi pemimpin kita sekali lagi" tukas Bellial serius, dengan menyerahkan kembali tanggung jawab kepada mantan Malaikat pertama yang memimpin Heaven.

"Aku setuju dengan Bellial-kun,, sudah saatnya sang putra Fajar menunjukkan kembali Legendanya" sahut Michael menegaskan.

"Begitu pula denganku, tak ada pemimpin, atau siapapun yang lebih pantas untuk ini, kecuali ia sang pembawa terang, Lucifer" tambah Ramiel meneruskan. Tak ada paksaan ataupun kebohongan dari ucapanya.

Kamudian, kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat, nyatanya ia tetap diakui meskipun sudah beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, ia bahkan tak pernah berharap dikenang dengan jati dirinya sebagai Malaikat pertama syurga, karena,,, ia merasa tak pantas, mengingat sosoknya kini telah menjadi Makhluk yang pertama kali berdiri atas nama Iblis 'Satan'. Dengan kata lain ia merupakan cikal bakal dua dari total tiga kaum Akhirat.

"Apakah aku masih pantas untuk hal itu? " ia bertanya dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas,, ia rindu dengan sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat,, sudah sejak saat itu, dan ia berharap satu permintaan terakhirnya mampu terkabul. Yakni bisa kembali melihat cahaya terang yang telah membesarkanya dengan penuh Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Ketiganya mengangguk mantap tanpa keraguan, bagi mereka Lucifer adalah panutan dimasa lalu, sosoknya begitu mereka hormati karena ketaatanya yang selalu menyanggupi apapun perintah sang tuhan. Naasnya semua itu harus berakhir karena ia tak mau menyembah Adam, itulah yang diketahui, akan tetapi alasannya tak kalah kuat, dengan tak menyembah Adam, ia telah menjalankan tugasnya untuk tidak menyembah siapapun selain Tuhan, ia tidaklah membenci Adam, dan ia tak pernah sekalipun membenci Adam sama sekali, kenyataanya karena ia tahu Adam hanyalah makhluk polos yang tak pernah tau apa-apa, dan garis keturunan Adamlah yang ia benci karena telah merusak bumi yang telah ia jaga dan rawat dengan penuh suka cita.

Bahkan sejujurnya Lucifer kagum kepada Adam yang diciptakan tanpa bekal kekuatan apapun, Adam yang diturunkan dari Syurga karena ulah pasanganya berusaha bertahan hidup mati-matian tanpa diberikan bekal apapun, Lucifer terharu melihat betapa susah payahnya Adam membangun kehidupanya dari Nol, Adam tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu bersujud kepada Tuhan.

Namun bagi Lucifer kedudukan Tuhan tak akan pernah tergantikan, menyembah Adam sama saja baginya dengan menduakan Tuhan.

Itulah keteguhan prinsipnya yang tak akan pernah goyah.

"Begitu ya! terimakasih atas kehormatan ini, terimakasih pula kalian tetap mempercayaiku seperti waktu itu meskipun kini aku bukan lagi yang dulu, dan sejujurnya, ini sangat berarti bagiku" ucapnya dengan exspresi yang bercampur aduk, antara bahagia dan sedih.

"Bagiku kau tetaplah Lucifer yang dulu, Lucifer yang selalu menganggap kami semua sebagai seorang adik, dan kenyataan seburuk apapun tak akan bisa merubah kenangan itu" tukas Michael sembari mengenang kembali moment-moment kebersamaan mereka semua di Syurga.

"Cih,, jangan membuatku terharu dengan ucapan itu Lucifer, kau membuat suasana seperti sebuah Drama yang menyedihkan," sahut Ramiel acuh, berusaha menutupi exspresinya yang sesungguhnya.

'Inikah yang disebut takdir itu, Ayah,,, terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami untuk merasakan kembali ikatan ini, ini sangat berarti bagi kami semua' ucap Bellial dalam hati, setidaknya jika ia mati, ia akan membawa kenangan Indah ini bersama ruhnya.

"Kalau begitu,, gunakan mode terkuat kalian,, sudah waktunya pertempuran yang sesungguhnya dimulai" lanjut Lucifer kemudian, menutup perbincangan untuk memulai langkah akhir dalam kisah hidupnya.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mantap, dan kemudian berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memasuki ritual pelepasan mode tertinggi mereka.

 **Wusssshhh**

Energi berwarna putih keperakan melecut dari tubuh Bellial, bergerak melingkar dan perlahan membalut tubuhnya, menyelimuti setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya hingga terbentuk sebuah armor perak yang bercahaya.

Tak berselang lama, Energi dari sang Gubernur Datenshi meledak, menyeruak kepermukaan dan membungkus tubuhnya, kini Ramiel tampak gagah dengan tampilanya, sebuah armor besi hitam pekat menjadi zirah keramatnya.

 **Blaaarrrrrrrr**

Kini Aura suci pekat meledak dari pusatnya, Michael yang tak ingin ketinggalan pun turut serta dengan evolusinya, armor Emas membalut tubuh sang seraph syurga, dilengkapi helm yang semakin menambah kegagahanya.

Kini tinggal Lucifer seorang,,,

 **Wuuuussshhhhh**

Perlahan tubuhnya berbalut kobaran api merah sebagaimana dia diciptakan, membentuk Armor transparan yang menyelimuti setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, diiringi lonjakan Energi yang terasa begitu besar.

Semua pasukan mundur kebelakang, mereka semua tahu jika ini bukan lagi Level amatiran, membantu pun akan semakin percuma, mereka hanya akan menjadi beban jika memaksakan diri untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

,,

Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

 **'[Pakailah kekuatanku,,,, Naruto] '**

Sebuah suara serak terngiang difikiranya, ah,,, ternyata rekanya itu baik-baik saja.

"Yah! Terimakasih untuk itu, itu terdengar lebih menarik dari pada berada diwujud yang membuat semua begitu mudah, dan aku tak bisa menikmati pertarungan sama sekali"

"Baiklah,,, kita bertarung sekali lagi,,,, partner"

 **'[Khukhukhu,,, itulah Naruto yang kukenal] '**

 **Wussshhh**

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Energi Youkai yang sangat gelap meledak dasyat, bagaikan pecah dan berhamburan kesuluruh penjuru, seakan menunjukkan Existensinya sebagai penyandang gelar Dewa Youkai.

Disekitar tubuh sipemuda tampak chakra hitam kemerahan yang melingkupinya, surai pirang berganti hitam kemerahan, tubuh yang sebelumnya tak mengenakan atasan kini tertutup sebuah jubah hitam berhiaskan sembilan magatama dibagian kerah dan belakang punggung, simbol riak air terlihat jelas sebagai pusatnya, sepasang tanduk kecil mencuat dari kening, ditambah sembilan Gedoudama yang melayang berputar dibelakangnya.

Itulah wujudnya sebagai generasi terkuat Ras Ninja, kekuatan Sakral yang selalu menjadi terror.

'Yami Rikudou'

..

 **÷Four Best Angel vs Yami Rikudou [Dark Lord 'Drago'] ÷**

Arena beberapa hektar tersebut telah kosong, semuanya menyingkir jauh, karena,,,, akan segera terjadi pertarungan besar-besaran.

,,

 **Plakk**

 **[Jujika no Kanashimi]**

Kedua telapak tanganya bersatu didepan dada, menghentak kuat menciptakan sebuah gemuruh besar dilangit yang pudar warna dan bentuknya, hanya ada kekosongan dengan empat benda yang meluncur dengan cepat membelah suramnya tempat yang dinamakan tanah terkutuk Mekkai.

 **Wusssshhhh**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Dari empat sudut kini berdiri kokoh empat tiang salib hitam yang terbakar kobaran api, membentuk sudut persegi yang mengurung Arena keempat bekas pemimpin Syurga beserta sosok pemuda yang menjadi alasan keberadaan mereka sekarang.

 **Bwoooooossshhhhhhhhhhhh**

Dan kobaran api besar sebagai penghubung keempat sudut tersebut. Merambat dengan sangat cepat, memberikan penerangan dinuansa yang terlihat kelabu.

Tak ada lagi hasrat untuk menunjukkan rasa terkejut dari mereka berempat atas apa yang saat ini terjadi, yang jelas semuanya telah jauh menembus batas pemikiran normal.

Terlihat tangan-tangan itu terkepat erat, menahan tekanan yang diberikan sang lawan, sungguh detik yang terasa mendebarkan.

"Akan kumulai,,,, bersiaplah!"

 **Brakk**

Bellial menghentakkan tanganya ketanah dengan keras.

 **Blarrrrr**

Kemudian tanah dibawah pijakan Naruto bergetar, lalu meledak dan mengeluarkan duri-duri tajam yang berniat menusuknya.

Tak ingin hanya diam dan terkena serangan lawan Naruto melakukan Manuver keudara.

 **Wushhhh**

Kemudian dari lenganya yang ia kibaskan keluarlah puluhan besi-besi hitam, melesat dengan cepat menghujam duri-duri yang akan memanjang kearahnya.

 **Crattt**

 **Craaaatttt**

Saat ini Naruto masih dalam keadaan melayang menatap peraduan seranganya yang berhasil menghentikan duri-duri tersebut yang langsung mengering kisut seperti akar yang kering.

"Rasakan ini brengsekkkkkk"

Dari atasnya melesat cepat sebuah gelombang berbentuk serbuk hasil dari peleburan biji besi berwarna hitam.

'Kekuatan mereka benar-benar meningkat pesat,, menarik' ungkapnya dalam hati tatkala lawan-lawan yang ia hadapi mulai menunjukkan powernya yang sesungguhnya.

 **Deb**

Kakinya menapak diatas permukaan tanah dalam posisi jongkok, dengan satu tangan membentuk single handseal.

 **Doton :,,,-**

 **Doryuheki**

 **Krakkkk**

 **Krakkkkk**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrrrr**

Dihadapan Naruto berdiri kokoh sebuah benteng tanah yang cukup tebal. Gelombang serbuk besi yang meluncur dari atas semakin mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Wusssshhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Gelombang serangan dari Ramiel terus menekan berusaha mengikis benteng tanah yang menghalangi laju seranganya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Hasilnya seimbang ketika kedua serangan tersebut meledak dan hancur bersamaan. Menciptakan kepulan asap yang menutupi pandangan mata. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi makhluk kelas tinggi seperti mereka berlima, kabut tersebut tak menjadi penghalang sama sekali bagi mata-mata tajam tersebut.

Kemudian,,, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap datar kedepan tempat dimana kepulan asap itu mulai menipis, namun,,,, tiba-tiba saja disekelilingnya terasa dipenuhi Aura suci yang mengepung disekitar ia berdiri.

Tampaklah kini cahaya-cahaya bersinar bagaikan kunang-kunang mulai membentuk sebuah mata panah yang berputar mengelilinginya 360°,,,

'Serangan pembuka, serangan pengalihan, serangan Exsekusi, lalu serangan penutup, kombinasi yang mengagumkan,, '

 **'[Grrr,,, kau memuji mereka?] '**

"Tak ada salahnya bukan,, aku tetap menghormati mereka sebagai petarung,, itu saja! "

 **'[Kehh! Percuma saja kau memuji jika akhirnya mereka kau habisi dengan menyakitkan Naruto] '**

"Yah! Penghormatan adalah sebuah tradisi dalam sebuah pertarungan, aku tak pernah membenci mereka Kurama, kita dalam kasus yang berbeda dari masa lalu, dan mereka memang layak mendapatkan pengakuan, jika bukan karena ini menjadi tugas dan takdirku,, mungkin,, aku akan menganggap ini hanyalah pertarungan persahabatan"

 **'[Cih,, fikiranmu memang sulit sekali kumengerti,, tapi entah mengapa aku setuju dengan hal itu, mereka memang pendosa, tapi mereka juga memiliki ikatan Cinta satu sama lain, dan hal ini bertentangan dengan kehidupanmu dimasa lalu, para bedebah itu, tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika menatap penderitaanmu waktu itu, jauh lebih hina dari makhluk yang dikatakan sebagai pendosa]**

"Yah! Itulah yang tak kumengerti, meskipun makhluk-makhluk ini di cap sebagai pembangkang, tapi mereka masih bersikap realistis dan peduli, sejauh yang kulihat, mereka hanya bertindak sebagaimana peran mereka, terkesan wajar bagiku,, tapi,, yah! Lagi-lagi karena takdir konyol itu"

 **'[Dan itu adalah kutukan yang tak pernah ingin melepaskanmu]** ' ucap sang Rubah hitam sembari menelungkupkan moncongnya kesamping, memilih tidur dari pada harus melihat hal merepotkan terus menerus.

'Kau benar! Dan inilah cara satu-satunya untuk bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu,, menghukum para pendosa yang tak sepenuhnya berdosa' lanjut Naruto dalam hati, mencoba menerima semua kenyataan itu.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir ketika sang Rubah memilih diam, namun,, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

 _ **'Tetaplah berada dijalan yang kau yakini,,, Uzumaki Naruto'**_

 _ **..**_

Panah-panah cahaya hasil karya dari sang seraph Syurga itu mulai bergerak cepat bersamaan, memperkecil jarak dengan sang target yang terdiam dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Saat itu pula Naruto membuka mata, tampak Rinnesharingan miliknya berputar lambat mengadopsi sebuah pergerakan waktu.

 **Wuusssshhhhhhh**

 **Blaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Kumpulan panah cahaya itu menghantam tubuh dimana sang target berada, menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Namun,, sebuah perisai hitam tampak melindungi sipemuda, menutup semua celah untuk menghentikan ruang dari serangan-serangan itu,

Perisai kuat yang terbentuk dari Gedoudama yang melayang dibelakang punggung, mampu dibentuk sedemikian rupa sebagai pertahanan Absolute, juga multifungsi sebagai senjata Serang, tergantung dari kepiawaian si pengguna itu sendiri.

..

Lucifer menatap datar semua kemampuan yang ditunjukkan pemuda tersebut, banyak hal yang ia temukan, cara bertarung yang berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya, dan juga Aura yang dipancarkan, Aura Youkai yang begitu kental.

 **Brasssssssttt**

Keenam pasang sayapnya mengepak dengan kuat, meninggalkan pijakan yang telah hancur, Lucifer merangsek maju kearah dimana pemuda tersebut berada.

Seketika itu tubuhnya yang berupa kobaran Api menukik turun dengan sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari kobaran api.

Naruto melirikkan sedikit Rinnegan merahnya, dan sudut bibirnya perlahan sedikit terangkat, menciptakan senyum tipis yang tampak samar.

Lenganya teracung kearah sipenyerang.

 **Jraaaaahhhhhhhh**

Sebuah besi hitam melesat dengan sangat cepat menyambut kedatangan sosok Iblis bersurai perak panjang yang sekujur tubuhnya mengenakan zirah api.

 **Trankkkkkk**

'Heemm, sudah kuduga yang satu ini memiliki tingkat kekuatan diatas lima Kage sekaligus' batin Naruto mengamati lawanya yang tak lain adalah sang Raja Iblis.

Tanpa merasa kesulitan Lucifer menepis besi hitam tersebut. Dan tetap maju, menghunuskan pedang yang terbentuk dari kobaran api ditanganya.

 **Wunggggg**

Sebuah bola merah kehitaman berputar cepat ditelapak tangan kiri Naruto,

 **Dai,, -**

Kemudian Naruto melompat cepat keudara.

 **,,-Rasenringu**

 **Sret**

 **Srettt**

 **Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Keduanya saling bertukar kekuatan, hempasan angin menerpa wajah keduanya, membuat surai berbeda warna itu tampak bergelombang mengikuti sirkulasi angin.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap tajam dengan telapak tangan yang saling menyatu. Tatapan datar yang bertemu dengan tatapan dingin nan kosong.

Namun kemudian Lucifer tampak menyeringai, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya tak mengerti, kemudian Naruto tersentak dengan mata yang sedikit membola.

 **Jrassshhhh**

Sebuah tusukan berupa pedang yang terbentuk dari bara api kembali keluar dari telapak tangan Lucifer, menusuk lalu merusak telapak kiri lawanya hingga menghancurkan lengan kiri Naruto hingga mendekati pangkal lengan atau bahu.

Lalu,, Lucifer mengayunkan lengan kananya yang berbalut Absolute Power of Destrustion, berwarna hitam kemerahan.

 **Bruaaaaakkkkkk**

Pukulan itu benar telak menghujam tubuh Naruto, dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Naruto terpental kebawah.

Pengalaman selalu mengajarkanya, Naruto yang hendak menabrak tanah sedikit melakukan gerakan Manuver untuk bisa mendarat dengan baik, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kepada posisi yang tepat dimana tubuhnya yang terpental dalam posisi Horizontal kini berhasil kembali dalam posisi tepatnya yakni berdiri Vertikal.

Debbb

Kakinya berhasil menginjak tanah dengan sempurna meskipun pukulan kuat barusan memberikan daya dorong yang sangat kuat.

Tak ada yang ia rasakan meskipun lengan kirinya terkoyak habis oleh bara api yang merusaknya dari dalam, dan efek pukulan super kuat itupun tak berarti apapun baginya, berterimakasihlah dengan kutukan itu, kutukan yang membuat raganya tetap hidup dalam bentuk mayat hidup yang sempurna, satu tingkat diatas Edotensei.

Kemudian Naruto melirikkan matanya kepada tangan kirinya yang buntung, dalam sekejap tangan yang hancur itu kembali beregenerasi dengan sempurna, lengkap dengan balutan kain hitam yang menutupnya.

..

Keempatnya kembali bersiaga, pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja meskipun mendapatkan serangan fatal yang menghancurkan lengan kirinya.

"Tiada guna semua perlawanan ini,, yang mati akan tetap mati,, " ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin ditelinga mereka berempat.

"Kau,, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan ini semua ha? " ucap Ramiel spontan ketika mendengar ucapan yang secara tak langsung meremehkan mereka berempat.

Naruto tak membalas ucapan penuh Emosi tersebut, baginya,, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, semua sudah sangat jelas.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menghindari kematian yang telah digariskan dalam takdir,,,

 **Sring**

Kali ini,, Naruto mencabut Shakujo yang terselip dipunggungnya, lalu ia acungkan lurus kedepan kearah lawan-lawannya.

"Jadi,,, bersiaplah! "

 **Clingg**

Tubuh sipemuda lenyap dari pandangan,, entah itu sebuah teknik teleportasi ruang dan waktu ataupun sekedar pergerakan fisik yang memang terlampau cepat.

 **Sret**

 **Deg**

Ramiel melihatnya,,, mata merah darah berpola cincin itu menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh yang besar, jarak yang terpotong satu meter membuat Gubernur Datenshi seperti mati langkah. Mundur sudah pasti kena, apalagi maju.

,,

"JANGAN LENGAH RAMIEEEEELLL" teriak Bellial dengan keras berusaha menyadarkan Gubernurnya itu dari lamunan kosong.

 **Deg**

"K-kusooo" umpat Ramiel berusaha menjaga jarak secepat mungkin dari lawanya yang telah menghujamkan tongkat hitam kearah kepala bersurai hitam legam miliknya.

 **Bruakkkkk**

"Uhukkkkkkk"

Terlambat,, tubuhnya jatuh tertunduk ketika tongkat besi itu menghentak kuat pada bagian pundak sebelah kiri,, bahkan berhasil membuat armor besinya mengalami keretakan. Dengan efek yang menyentuh tulang pundak. Bersyukur ia memiliki respon cepat untuk menyingkirkan kepalanya sedikit kekanan, jika tidak bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan jebol.

Energinya serasa berkurang saat itu pula, kemudian Ramiel menengadahkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit kearah sipelaku dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Me-meskipun kami harus mati,, t-tapi jangan kira kami akan menyerah be-begitu saja, " ucap Ramiel dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam. Kemudian Ramiel tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tekad yang kuat,, sama sepertiku dulu, tapi,,, itu saja tak cukup" ucap Naruto sembari mengarahkan telapak tanganya tepat kepada kepala Sang Gubernur Datenshi.

Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto dengan cepat meloncat kebelakang dengan gerakan salto ketika sebuah terjangan menghujam tubuhnya.

 **Wusssshh**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

"Siallll,, " umpat Bellial ketika lawanya berhasil menghindar dengan cepat.

 **Tap**

"Kau tak apa Ramiel? " tanyanya sembari berusaha membantu sang Gubernur untuk berdiri.

"Ughh,,, begitulah,, butuh lebih dari sebuah pukulan untuk membuatku berhenti berjuang"

"Syukurlah, kau harus waspada Ramiel, karena pemuda itu sudah tak main-main lagi, " ujar Bellial serius.

"Yah,, terimakasih untuk itu, mata merah pemuda itu, memberikan pancaran kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan, aku melihat penderitaan yang sangat menyakitkan ketika mata itu menatapku, pemuda itu, dia telah kehilangan semua hal didunia ini," sahut Ramiel mengungkapkan apa yang ia dapat.

"Kau benar, aku juga bisa melihatnya, entah kejadian seperti apa yang telah dilalui pemuda itu, kenyataanya dia seperti terlihat begitu tersiksa"

Sedangkan Ramiel mengangguk singkat, menyetujui ucapan wakilnya tersebut.

..

Naruto terdiam, telinganya jelas mendengar percakapan itu, tapi, ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentangnya, apapun itu, tak akan merubah fakta apapun tentangnya yang sudah jatuh ketempat yang lebih jauh dari pada sekedar kegelapan. Kekosangan,,,, ia tak memiliki apapun lagi didunia ini.

Lalu dari situlah hatinya kembali menggelap, sinar matanya telah pudar, bukan mata yang tajam menusuk, melainkan, tatapan hampa yang menggetarkan, mayat hidup,, mungkin itulah sebutan yang pantas untuknya, ia adalah makhluk yang telah mati, namun hidup tanpa memiliki apa itu arti kehidupan.

Sudah sepantasnya ia mengakhiri tragedi ini,,,

Satu target telah terkunci dimatanya, target yang akan ia incar kehidupanya.

 **Braaaaassssttttt**

,,

"Musuh kembali menyerang, bersiaplah kalian semua" ucap Lucifer memberi peringatan.

"Hai/tentu saja/dimengerti"

..

Sesuatu berputar cepat ditelapak tangan kananya, membentuk sebuah piringan dari putaran chakra angin, Jutsu Original hasil pengembangan dari jutsu karya ayahnya.

 **[Rasenshuriken]**

 **Wuuussshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Serangan itu meluncur deras dengan gerakan tak beraturan, terkadang melaju lurus vertikal, kemudian datar Horizontal. Hingga jarak yang terpotong semakin dekat.

Tak ingin terhantam sia-sia Bellial mulai merapalkan Mantra dengam cepat, kemudian muncullah sebuah Barrier pelindung dihadapannya, berupa selubung Aura suci

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Putaran Chakra angin itu menghantam Barrier ciptaan Bellial yang melindungi rekan-rekannya sekaligus.

 **Krakk**

 **Kraaakkk**

"Ughhhh,,, Michael,,, " ringis Bellial yang terus berusaha mempertahankan Kekkai ciptaanya yang terlihat mulai mengalami tanda-tanda keretakan.

"Aku mengerti" respon Michael cepat ketika mengetahui maksud dari rekanya itu.

Saat itu pula keretakan pada Kekkai tertutup Aura suci yang lebih pekat berkobar, berusaha untuk terus menghentikan putaran Chakra yang menjadi inti serangan.

 **Duaaaarrrrrr**

Ledakan cukup besar menghakhiri perjumpaan keduanya. Serangan itu telah digagalkan dengan baik oleh punggawa-punggawa Tenshi dan Datenshi.

"Tetap waspada" ucap Lucifer sedikit keras, saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling berbahaya, kedapatan lawan bisa dengan mudah menjangkau mereka tanpa mampu diantisipasi.

"MENGHINDAAARRRR"

 **Syutttt**

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrrrr**

Mereka berempat terbang berhamburan secara terpisah sebelum sebuah hantaman serangan menghujam tempat mereka berempat tepatnya dimana Ramiel berada.

Ketika keadaan telah kembali normal kini tampak sosok pemuda yang tengah merunduk dengan tangan yang menghentak tanah yang tampak hancur membentuk kubangan dalam dan keretakaan yang menggantikan tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Ramiel memicingkan mata tajam ketika ia merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan, 'apakah berarti aku yang menjadi incaranya? ' batinya menerka-nerka, ia terus memperhatikan pemuda tersebut.

 **Plukkkk**

 **Degggg**

Sesuatu muncul dibelakangnya dengan tepukan pelan yang menyentuh bahunya, celaka baginya.

"Ce-celakaaa,,, DIBELAKANGMU RAMIEEELL" teriak Bellial tatkala mengetahui jika lawanya berada didua tempat berbeda.

 **Jleeebbbbb**

"Ohokkkkkkkkkkkk,, ba-bagaimana bisa" Ramiel memuntahkan darah segar ketika sebuah tangan menusuk perutnya dari belakang. Ia kena serangan telak, bahan Armor besinya yang sangat keras hancur berkeping-keping saat itu pula, nyatanya kekuatanya bukanlah apa-apa bagi makhluk sekelas Exsekutor.

 **Greeebbbbb**

Kemudian satu sayapnya dicengkram kuat, membuatnya semakin kesakitan.

 **Krakkkk**

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH"

 **Braaassstttttt**

Ramiel jatuh berputar-putar bersama deraian rasa sakit yang perlahan semakin menyeruak menghinggapi tubuhnya, tatapan matanya terlihat nanar dan memilukan, akankah ini menjadi akhir baginya.

 **Brukkkkkk**

Tubuhnya terhempas oleh balutan rasa sakit dengan darah yang sekali lagi menyeruak dari mulutnya, sayap hitam kelamnya telah berlumur darah, dengan luka bulat menganggap yang menembus perutnya.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

"Ra-ramiel,, bertahanlah,, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, 'ucap Bellial yang datang menghampiri tubuh ringkih itu bersama Michael dan Lucifer.

 **Grebbb**

Ramiel menghentikan gerakan tangan Bellial yang berusaha menyentuhnya, "uhukk,, t-tak perlu Bellial,, aku sudah berakhir,, " ucap Ramiel sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan menyerah dengan luka seperti ini? Kau masih bisa diselamatkan! "Ucap Bellial dengan kepala tertunduk, bersamaan genggaman tanganya yang mengerat.

"Mungkin,, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk gugur Bellial, uhukkk,, aku percaya dengan kuasa Ayah dengan takdirnya, "

Sedangkan Michael mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rembesan airmatanya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, kata-kata pasrah yang tak lagi memiliki apa itu semangat untuk bertahan.

Saat itu pula hatinya terasa nyeri ketika melihat ciptaan kedua setelahnya, malaikat yang pertama kali ia anggap seorang adik dalam ikatan saudara, kini sosok itu telah tergeletak meregang nyawa, sayap hitam legamnya nampak lusuh akan noda darah dan debu.

Kemudian Lucifer dan Michael ikut merendahkan posisinya untuk duduk disebelah tubuh Ramiel, tak ada kata yang mampu diucapkan keduanya, hanya tatapan yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"A-ah,, Lu-lucifer, Michael,, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku baik-baik sa,, -uhukkkkk"

"Ramiel,,, " gumam Lucifer pelan, nadanya terdengar bergetar.

"Ughh,,, su-sudahlah,, biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang, dan untuk kalian bertiga,,,

"Ja-jangan menyusulku terlalu cepat,,,

,,- te-terimakasih" nafasnya terhenti dengan tatapan redup, wajahnya telah pucat, dan tak ada lagi detak jantung.

Ketiganya tertunduk sedih, mereka telah kehilangan bagian penting dalam keutuhan yang ada, sang Gubernur Ramiel telah gugur, lalu pergi selamanya bersama cahaya.

Tanganya berusaha menggapai serpihan-serpihan akhir dalam perpisahan, hanya kata selamat jalan yang mampu mereka katakan, itupun mereka ungkap dalam diam, dari hati yang terdalam.

Kenyataanya ini bukanlah sekedar dari kebetulan, karena takdir memang menggenggam apapun yang telah dikehendakinya, termasuk kematian sekalipun.

Dikala duka dan suasana hati yang tengah berkabung, ketiganya bangkit dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mereka yang kelabu, bahkan untuk Michael sekalipun yang selalu menjaga sikap dan pembawaanya yang tenang, kini tampak menunjukkan sorot mata yang datar nan tajam.

Dihujung sana makhluk itu berdiri diam mematung, menikmati moment-moment perpisahan yang mengharukan, semua ini karenanya, dan ia yang bertanggung jawab. Akan tetapi,, apa pedulinya? Ia memang diharuskan seperti ini oleh sang pembuat takdir.

..

Aura suci yang begitu dasyat berkobar kesegla penjuru Mekkai, sang pemimpin kaum Surga tampak merapalkan mantra-mantra panjang yang terus beterbangan.

 **Wusssshhhh**

Muncullah gelombang suci besar, terlihat seperti ombak Tsunami yang ingin melahap apapun dihadapannya.

"Binasalah bersama dosa-dosamu"

 **Wussssshhhh**

Melaju cepat dan menerjang apapun, aura suci yang dipenuhi kemarahan besar itu terus merangsek maju dimana pemuda itu berada.

Raut wajahnya tetap sama, tak sedikitpun berubah, meskipun bayang-bayang dari sebuah serangan telah bersiap menenggelamkannya. 'Seperti Suiton! ' ungkapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian Rinnegan disebelah kiri tampak melebar seketika.

 **[Gakido]**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrr**

Sedikit demi sedikit energi suci itu mulai dilahap habis oleh telapak tangan bagian kirinya yang terbentang lurus kedepan.

Nafas dari Sang Seraph Syurga tampak memburu, dan kemudian harus membelalakkan matanya lebar tatkala melihat serangan terkuatnya menyusut dengan cepat ketika tersedot masuk ditelapak tangan lawanya.

 **Brukkk**

"Ti-tidak mungkin, ini mustahil" ucap Michael terbata, apa yang dilakukanya sia-sia, begitu juga dengan Bellial dan Lucifer ketika melihat kemampuan yang ditunjukkan lawanya kali ini.

'Makhluk macam apa ini, benar-benar Existensi yang sangat mengerikan' batin Bellial tak habis fikir, terbesit rasa pesimis dalam hatinya, kekuatan yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu sejauh ini benar-benar telah melampaui batas. Lalu,,, apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kekuatanya saat ini, sangat menyedihkan...

...

Lalu,,, pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang tengah membelai lembut raut wajahnya, satu dari empat telah ia exsekusi keberadaanya. Dan waktu akan membuat jumlah itu bertambah.

Target berikutnya...

Jarinya teracung lurus kedepan, pendar hitam kecil seukuran kelereng berputar cepat dihujung jari tersebut dan serangan itu mengarah ketempat dimana Michael yang tengah tertunduk dalam keputusasaan.

 **Ciuuuuuu**

Bagaikan sebuah laser pendar kecil sebesar kelereng tersebut melesat cepat kedepan.

 **Degg**

'Sialllll,, Michael dalam bahaya'

 **Wusshhhhhh**

 **,,**

"AWAS MICHAEEELLLLLLL"

 **Brakkkkk**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr**

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHH"

 **Pyarrrrrrrrrr**

Armor peraknya telah hancur, tubuhnya berdiri tegak dihadapan sang Seraph Syurga yang begitu terkejut, otaknya blank seketika ketika melihat si genius tengah melindunginya.

"B-bellial,, k-kau,, a-apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Michael dengan nada yang bergetar, matanya telah basah oleh lelehan air mata ketika otaknya memahami dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tubuh yang berdiri tegak itu tetap diam tak menjawab, namun perlahan tubuh tersebut terhuyung kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Srettt**

 **Grbbbb**

Sebelum terjatuh tubuh sang Wakil Gubernur terlebih dulu ditangkap sosok bersurai perak yang tak lain adalah sang Raja Iblis.

Tubuh yang telah kehilangan zirahnya itu tampak mengenaskan ketika bagian depan dipenuhi luka-luka bakar. Tatapanya sayu memandang dua sosok yang tengah duduk disampingnya, Michael yang tengah menatapnya dengan deraian airmata, bersama Lucifer yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melindungiku Bellial? " kalimat penuh kesedihan itu terucap dari bibir Michael.

Wajah penuh kesakitan itu tersenyum getir, yah,, Bellial mengobarkan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk menyelamatkan Archangel Syurga bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Uhukkk,, t-tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membiarkan saudaraku yang tersisa ikut tewas"

 **Degg**

Hati Michael dan Lucifer mencelos saat itu juga tatkala mendengar jawaban barusan, sungguh ini merupakan saat-saat yang tak ingin mereka rasakan.

"Ughh,, to-tolong katakan ke-kepada Azazel untuk me-menggantikan keberadaan kami berdua"

"Ti-tidak Bellial, kau tak akan mati,, aku akan menyembuhkan semua luka-lukamu, tetap bertahanlah aku akan mencari bantuan"

 **Grebb**

"T-tak akan ada yang mampu menghalangi takdir i-ini Michael, peranku sudah selesai, "

"Lucifer,, aku mohon lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Bellial" pinta Michael kepada satu rekannya tang tersisa.

Kepala bersurai perak itu hanya bisa tertunduk diam, ia memang yang terkuat diantara Ras Akhirat, tapi ia tidaklah memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dan ia tahu dengan jelas dimana batasnya. "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Michael, takdir telah menjawab apa yang dikatakan Ayah waktu itu"

"Y-yah! Lucifer benar,, kami yang berada dijalan penuh dosa telah menerima karma"

"Coughhhhh,, uhuk-uhuk,, ji-jika diantara kalian ada yang selamat, a-aku mohon,, jangan biarkan dunia mengalami hal seperti ini lagi, su-sudah cukup darah yang harus tumpah, sudah cukup nyawa yang harus melayang sia-sia karena keegoisan kita semua dalam berfikir"

"Ohookkkk,, su-sudah cukup, a-aku yakin Ramiel sudah menungguku"

"Te-tetaplah hidup...

"I-ini tidak mungkin,, Bellial " racau Michael sembari mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh tak bernyawa dari sosok wakil Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

 **Pyaaaaarrrr**

Penghujungnya,, tubuh itu pecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, berhamburan diudara lalu pergi menyebar kesegala arah. Meninggalkan ratapan kesedihan yang begitu dalam dari rekan-rekannya.

Hembusan angin menambah dinginya tulang-tulang mereka.

Mata yang telah terpancar kesedihan itu perlahan berubah menjadi mengerikan, ia harus kehilangan lagi,, genggamannya mengerat hingga cakar-cakarnya menusuk telapak tanganya sendiri, kegelapanya sebagai penguasa Ras Iblis telah bangkit.

 **Krakkkk**

Pakaian atas yang ia kenakan telah terobek ketika tubuh itu terlihat membengkak memerah, tak ada pupil sebagai penghias mata merahnya, hanya merah polos yang menyala, sepasang tanduk kambing tumbuh dikepalanya, disusul munculnya ekor dengan hujung seperti mata panah, dan sayapnya yang terus membesar hingga terlihat sangat lebar.

 **Cling**

Sebuah Trisula merah menyala kini ia genggam dengan sangat erat.

Ia telah mencapai batas kesabaranya, kegelapanya telah terlepas dari kesadaran.

Inilah wujudnya sebagai malaikat pertama yang dikutuk tuhan.

'Satan Lucifer'

Pemimpin dari kaum Iblis yang menyebar kesesatan didunia, Iblis yang dijadikan symbol dari penguasa kaum pembangkang.

 **[Mati]** ' ia mendesis penuh amarah. Lalu bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Michael hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat wujud itu, wujud yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika sosok tersebut pergi meninggalkan Syurga.

'Lucifer' batin Michael iba, ia tahu perasaan Lucifer, ia melihat kesedihan yang begitu dalam dibalik evolusinya tersebut.

..

Rinnegan merahnya memicing tajam tatkala ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu besar ketika melihat evolusi dari sang Raja Iblis, 'jadi,, itukah wujud sesungguhnya dari Raja Iblis? ' ucapnya dalam hati.

 **Sreeettttt**

Seketika Naruto harus melebarkan mata tatkala makhluk itu berada dihadapanya.

Lengan kekar sang Raja Iblis terayun kuat berusaha menghantam tubuh yang tengah terkejut tersebut.

 **Braaaakkkkkkkkkk**

Tubuh Naruto terpental seketika menghantam batu besar hingga hancur.

"Ugh,, kecepatannya berada selevel denganku, keh menarik" ucapnya sembari bangun menyingkirkan puing-puing bebatuan yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Namun sekejap kemudian Naruto harus memiringkan kepalanya tatkala sebuah Trisula berbalut kobaran api melesat sangat cepat berusaha memenggal kepalanya.

 **Blaaaarrrrrr**

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika senjata yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya itu bukan senjata biasa, tercipta ledakan besar ketika Trisula tersebut menghantam tanah.

Kembali sang raja Iblis kini telah meluncur cepat dengan kobaran api yang bergejolak.

Saat itu pula Naruto menyeringai, "Datanglah" gumamnya sumringah, baginya inilah hal paling ia tunggu, kekuatan besar yang memberikan tantangan nyata.

 **Bruaaaaaaakkkkk**

Hujaman kuat dari Satan diblokade Naruto menggunakan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan didepan dada, akan tetapi power yang begitu besar membuat Naruto agaknya terseret mundur beberapa meter kebelakang.

 **[Shinra,, -**

 **,,-Tensei]**

 **Wuusssshhhhhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkkkkk**

Tubuh kokoh sang raja Iblis hanya beringsut satu meter kebelakang ketika terhantam gelombang tak kasat mata.

'Heeemm,, tidak berguna ya! ' batin Naruto mengamati hasil karyanya yang tak berefek bagi sosok tersebut.

 **[Sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari yang kita duga]** " sebuah suara serak terngiang dilangit-langit fikiranya.

"Kau benar Kurama, ini cukup mengejutkanku"

 **[Khukhukhuu,, apa kau takut heh,, Naruto?]**

"Jangan berkata omong kosong Kurama, itu sangat menjengkelkan! " sergah Naruto kemudian, bisa-bisanya Partnernya itu menanyakan tentang rasa takut.

 **[Cih,, terserahlah, aku sarankan kau menggunakanya, dengan begitu semua menjadi lebih mudah dan kita bisa cepat pergi dari tempat yang sudah sangat memuakkan ini]**

"Kita lihat saja"

 **Wusssshhhhh**

Dihadapan Naruto kini muncul ribuan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah pekat, itu bukanlah ciptaanya melainkan serangan dari lawanya tersebut.

Naruto telah terkepung dari segala sudut, ia tak bisa lari sebagai pecundang.

 **Braaaassssttt**

Ketika ribuan lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan ribuan bola-bola api berpijar Destruktif, Naruto sendiri kini tengah memejamkan sepasang matanya.

 **[Sora ni Akiesaru]**

 **Boooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Ribuan serangan beruntun itu kembali menghujam titik dimana Naruto berada, diiringi ledakan Energi hitam pekat yang bertubrukan dengan ribuan serangan dari Satan.

Satan hanya memandang datar ledakan itu, hatinya telah dipenuhi kemurkaan, siapapun telah salah berhadapan denganya dalam Curse of Mode.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana kembali mencekam, Aura jahat yang sangat besar kembali bangkit menatap dunia.

 **[Khakhakhaaaaaaa,,, khakhakahaaaaa]** " tawa gila itu kembali terdengar membawa terror.

Ketika asap yang mengepul telah sirna kini terlihat kembali sosok wujud yang beberapa waktu telah mengamuk.

Singkatnya kedua makhluk yang dikutuk itu kini telah saling berhadapan satu sama lain, membawa kekuatan gila yang berada diluar batas.

 **[Khakhakhaaaaa,, jadi,, -**

 **Sretttt**

 **,-bisa kita mulai permainanya]**

 **Deegg**

Sosok tersebut mendesis tajam tepat disamping telinga satan. Kini ia yang harus terkejut dengan kecepatan lawanya.

 **[Aku akan membunuhmu]** " balas Satan yang berusaha tetap tenang meskipun posisi mereka begitu dekat, dan saling memunggungi.

 **[Soukaaa,,, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau melakukanya]**

.

..

...

 **Wusssshhhhhhhhh**

Keduanya menghilang dengan cepat, lalu muncul dalam bentuk kilatan hitam dan merah, pergerakan keduanya tak lagi mampu terlihat karena tempo pertarungan yang terus meninggi, dampak dari pertarungan keduanya telah menggetarkan Dimensi.

Bahkan pertarungan tersebut membuat tiga dewa Naga berhenti total dari aktifitasnya yang juga tengah bertarung. Mereka bertiga tak mengerti, kenapa Drago justru malah menghabisi kaum tiga fraksi dan dua Naga Syurgawi.

Bukanya mereka ingin cepat dibunuh, akan tetapi in cukup aneh ketika makhluk yang diramalkan menjadi maut mereka malah seakan tak peduli dan terkesan membiarkan Existensi mereka bertiga.

 **[Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Drago]** " gumam Great Red pelan.

 **[Apa maksudmu Red]** " tanya Ophis tak mengerti.

 **[Kenapa dia seakan tak peduli dengan keberadaan kita bertiga] "** balas Great Red kemudian.

 **[Aku rasa,, keparat itu meremehkan kita, cih! Dua Naga bodoh itu sepertinya lebih dulu dihabisi]** " decih Ophis kemudian, ia tak menyangka kedua Naga itu dihabisi dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan yang mumpuni.

 **[Grrrrr,,, aku tak peduli dengan makhluk bedebah itu** ] " balas Trihexa disudut lain. Baginya hanya sekedar membayangkan makhluk itu berdiri dihadapan mereka saja sudah sangat buruk.

Berbincangan singkat itu kembali berakhir, mereka kembali lagi untuk bertarung, ketiganya akan terlihat rukun ketika menghadapi makhluk yang akan datang sebagai maut mereka, sungguh hal yang berada diluar dugaan.

..

 **Skiptime...**

,,

Disisi lain Drago semakin menggila, tampak Satan yang sedikit mulai tersudut untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Drago bertubi-tubi, ia kalah dalam banyak aspek,

 **Srett**

 **Greppp**

Drago muncul dibelakang Satan, mencengkram sayap Lebar tersebut.

 **Wussssssshhhhhhh**

 **Wuuuunngggg**

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

Tubuh berbalut kobaran api itu ia hempaskan dengan sangat kuat kebawah.

 **Brakkkkkkk**

Tabrakan kuat tak bisa dihindari oleh Satan, tubuhnya menghantam tanah hingga menciptakan retakan besar pada permukaan tanah.

 **..**

 **[Cero : Dai Rasenringu]**

 **Bwoossssssssshhhhhhhh**

Sepasang matanya terbelalak lebar tatkala melihat gumpalan hitam pekat meluncur seperti komet kearahnya, serangan yang membawa kehancuran tanpa batas.

 **[Keeppaaraaatttt] "** Satan mengumpat marah, nyatanya ia yang berada dalam Curse of Mode tetap saja tak mampu merubah fakta apapun, wujud kutukan makhluk itu lebih Superior dan Absolute dari pada dirinya.

Saat itu pula tercipta diagram sihir dihadapanya, dengan pola Bintang terbalik yang mengeluarkan sinar merah gelap. Lalu berputar cepat menciptakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat.

 **[Blackhole]**

Lubang raksasa berwarna hitam telah merobek udara, inilah pertahanan terkuatnya, mampu menelan serangan sekuat dan sebesar apapun.

Dan kali ini hal tersebut akan diuji ketika sebuah komet berwarna hitam pekat semakin mendekatinya.

 **Wunnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg**

Gemuruh laju komet itu terdengar bak jet tempur yang meluncur dengan speed gila.

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrr**

Ledakan kembali bergemuruh tatkala kedua serangan pertahanan dan penghancur itu berbenturan diudara. Namun,,, semua masih belum bisa dikatakan usai.

 **Krakk**

 **Kraaakkkk**

 **[A-apaa?]** " Satan begitu terkejut ketika melihat Blackhole ciptaanya mengalami keretakan. Bagaimana mungkin serangan yang seharusnya terhisap dan berpindah ruang malah terus menerobos, seakan tekanan kekutanya jauh lebih besar dari pada daya hisap Blackhole miliknya.

 **Krak**

 **Braasttttt**

Seakan tak ingin dibentung komet hitam pekat itu terus melaju kearahnya.

 **'[Ughh,, i-nikah akhirnya]** ' ucapnya dalam hati, tubuhnya yang terlihat terbenam sudah tak mampu lagi digerakkan.

Kemudian,, sepasang matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang menyakitkan ini, ia telah kalah.

 **Booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm**

Ledakan besar telah menyapu seluruh Daratan Mekkai, gunung-gunung terdekat telah tersapu rata, bahkan empat sudut tiang saling yang menutup dari hal luar telah ikut binasa, bahkan hempasan itu mampu menggapai tempat kaum tiga Fraksi yang telah menyingkir sangat jauh dari medan pertempuran tersebut.

 **Deggg**

"Jangan pergi kesana GABRIEEEEEEEEEL" teriak Raphael tatkala melihat Gabriel pergi mengepakkan sayapnya kearah pusat ledakan tersebut, entah apa yang akan dilakukanya.

"Maaf Raphael-kun, aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus menerus, aku harus menyusul Michael dan yang lainya" balas Gabriel tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah sipengucap.

Hal itu membuat para punggawa Syurga terdiam seketika, tekad Gabriel sudah bulat.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan menyusul Gabriel, kalian semua tetaplah disini, aku juga harus membantu Ramiel dan Bellial"

"Ta,,-

"Diam dan lakukanlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk, lebih baik kalian fikirkan kondisi pasukan yang mengalami trauma dan guncangan mental" sergah Azazel dengan serius, ia tak menerima penolakan.

"Barakiel,, aku serahkan yang disini padamu, jaga Ras kita" ucap Azazel dengan cepat, lalu terbang mengepakkan enam pasang sayap hitam kelamnya.

"Serahkan padaku Jenderal" tukas Barakiel mengkonfirmasi.

,,

Mengerikan adalah satu kata yang mewakili tragedi saat ini, semuanya telah hancur, meski belum sepenuhnya mencapai Klimaks, akan tetapi semua sudah terlihat jelas bagaimana Endingnya. Kematian dan kehancuran.

Ini akan dikenang dan terus diingat bagi mereka yang tersisa, biarlah menjadi pelajaran penting tentang pedihnya perang, bukan hanya mereka yang bisa berlaku kejam, akan tetapi,, ada satu pihak dibalik layar yang akan terus mengamati tingkah mereka dikehidupan. Namun anehnya pihak itu juga bukanlah sesuatu yang mengharapkan kedamaian.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kegelapan dunia dan Negatif dari sang pencipta tersebut berjalan dengan langkah tenang kearah dimana seonggok tubuh tampak tergeletak mengenaskan pada cekungan raksasa yang tercipta dari hantaman komet mini berwarna hitam pekat ciptaanya.

 **Tap**

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Drago hanya bisa terdiam tatkala melihat tatapan kosong lawanya yang telah meregang nyawa. Sosok Raja Iblis telah kehilangan Curse of Mode, kembali pada wujudnya, hanya tersisa celana hitam compang-camping yang membalut tubuh ringkih tersebut.

Yah,, Perwujudan dari tujuh dosa besar itu telah tumbang, namun ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban ketika Lucifer masih mampu bernafas ketika diterjang serangan telak yang bahkan mampu melibas kulit permukaan tanah terkutuk Mekkai sedemikian rupa.

 **[Apa kau sudah mengerti?]** " rahang kokoh berupa taring-taring tajam itu berucap datar.

Sesaat Satan diam dan memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut, "Uhukk, a-apa yang kau maksud adalah Takdir itu? Ji-jika benar se-sepertinya aku sudah mengerti"

 **[Kau tak kan pernah bisa lari dari maut, itulah kenyataan yang takkan pernah bisa kau hindari, bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menghindari takdirku, miris bukan,, kita sama-sama makhluk yang mendapat kutukan]**

"Y-ya!, kau benar,,, tapi,, se-sepertinya a-aku jauh lebih beruntung darimu,,! "

 **[Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan demikian, kau tak tahu apapun tentangku Lucifer]** " lanjut Drago meneruskan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya berbicara sepatah dua patah kata.

"Uhukk,, A-aku tau itu,, tapi,, aku bisa sedikit melihat masa lalumu, m-masa lalu yang sangat kelam, masa dimana sang cahaya harus terkubur bersama harapan yang begitu besar"

 **[Karena itulah aku yang terpecah dalam serpihan bisa kembali bangkit, tubuh inilah yang terpilih]**

"U-uzumaki Naruto,, yah! Pemuda itu,, telah kehilangan semua, "

 **[Aku telah hidup jutaan tahun, ketika dunia tercipta, disitulah aku mulai menapakkan kaki, aku adalah bagian dari sisi gelap dunia itu sendiri, dan juga merupakan bagian kegelapan sang pencipta, dimana dia yang membentuk, dan aku yang akan menghancurkan, itu adalah takdirku yang diberikanya, sedangkan aku sendiri tak pernah meminta untuk tercipta]**

"La-lalu,, untuk apa kau tak langsung meleburkan dunia ini, aku tahu kau mampu melakukannya detik ini juga? " lanjut Lucifer mengungkapkan rasa keingintahuanya.

 **[Kau benar, akan tetapi, aku tak diperkenankan untuk itu, dan sejujurnya aku memang pernah berusaha memulai kiamat entah berapa juta tahun yang lalu didimensi lain, namun usahaku gagal karena harus dipenjarakan di Neraka dalam waktu yang sangat lama]**

 **[Sudah cukup,, aku akan mengakhiri kepedihanmu saat ini juga,]**

"Ughh,, lakukanlah!"

Setelah ucapan itu berakhir, jarinya teracung lurus kearah Lucifer yang memejamkan mata pasrah, seakan telah bersiap menerima kematian.

 **Tap**

Secara mengejutkan sesosok wujud kini telah berdiri tegak menjadi penghalang, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Drago dan Lucifer terkejut.

 **[Cih,, apa yang kau lakukan?] "** Drago mendecih tak suka ketika Exsekusinya terganggu.

"A-aku mohon,, jangan bunuh Luficer! " ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gabriel.

 **[Kau tidak sedang berada dalam posisi memerintahku, jadi, menyingkir atau aku juga akan membunuhmu]** " desis Drago tajam, sejujurnya ia tak perduli dengan nyawa siapapun meski itu sosok Malaikat kesayangan Tuhan sekalipun. Siapapun yang menghalanginya, akan ia hancurkan.

 **Bruukkkk**

"A-aku mohon,, bunuh saja aku, ta-tapi biarkan Lucifer tetap hidup,, Naruto-san! " bahkan Gabriel harus berlutut untuk memohon, berharap permintaanya terkabul.

"Ughh,, G-gabriel, pe-pergilah, jangan hiraukan aku" ucap Lucifer terbata, ia tak menyangka harus melihat sosok tersebut rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya bahkan menukar nyawa demi makhluk hina sepertinya.

"Maaf Lucifer-kun,, aku tak akan membiarkanya membunuhmu" balas Gabriel dengan tegas, tak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam ucapanya.

,,

 **[Baiklah,, mungkin, tak ada salahnya aku membunuh kalian berdua sekaligus]**

 **Ciuuuuu**

Pendar hitam sebesar kelereng kembali tercipta dihujung jarinya. Drago tak peduli sama sekali jika harus membunuh sosok Malaikat perempuan tersebut.

"CEPAT PERGi DARI SINI GABRIEEEELLLLL" teriak Lucifer keras berusaha menggoyahkan pendirian Gabriel.

Namun sosok tersebut tetap diam tak bergeming, nampaknya tekadnya begitu besar.

'Maafkan aku Lucifer-kun,, ' ucap Gabriel dalam hati, kedua matanya terpejam erat seakan menunggu detik-detik kematiannya.

 **[Matilah,,,,]**

.

..

...

 **[[Sudah cukup Drago,,,, biarkan mereka yang tersisa hidup dengan tenang, tugasmu yang pertama telah selesai]]** " terdengar suara yang menggema disegala sudut penjuru Mekkai, suara itu,, ia yang awal dan akhir, sosok yang menjadi alasan terciptanya kehidupan beserta segala sesuatu didalamnya.

Kemudian pendar cahaya putih suci yang begitu terang nampak hadir ditengah-tengah kemelut tersebut.

 **Deggg**

 **Deggg**

 **Deegggg**

Tak ada siapapun yang tak tercengang ketika mendengar suara sekaligus datangnya cahaya suci tersebut, mereka tau,,, siapa yang datang kali ini.

"A-ayah,, " ujar Gabriel dengan suka cita, baginya ini adalah keajaiban yang ia tunggu.

Hatinya mencelos dengan perasaan yang sulit digambarkan, Lucifer tak kuasa ketika mendengar suara itu, ia bangkit melupakan rasa sakit yang didera, berusaha merangkak kearah dimana cahaya itu berada.

"A-ayah" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

,,

 **[Cih! Sudah kuduga]**

Seketika itu wujudnya kembali kebentuk semula, sepasang tanduk bantengnya menyusut perlahan, wajah yang sebelumnya berupa tengkorak hitam perlahan dibaluti kulit.

Drago paling benci saat-saat seperti ini, ia memilih kembali dalam kegelapan, dan menyerahkan situasi ini kepada tubuh aslinya yang merupakan wujud dari sosok pemuda bersurai pirang.

Ketika Naruto telah kembali dalam kesadaranya, ia hanya memandang kosong cahaya putih tersebut. Ia sendiri sudah mengerti betul Skenario ini, sesuai dugaanya, ini masih terlalu awal untuk memulai kiamat.

"Jadi,,, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? " tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, karena dengan ini ia tak tahu harus melalui kehidupan dengan peranya yang harus selalu bertarung.

 **[[Tak perlu mempersulit dirimu sendiri, hadapi peranmu seminimal mungkin, dan lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan]]**

"Baiklah, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, aku mengerti" jawab Naruto tanpa exspresi, namun,, ia benar-benar patuh dengan sosok yang tak lain adalah sang Pencipta tersebut, karena jika saja ia membangkang mungkin ia harus kembali ke Nol lagi untuk mendapatkan pembebasan.

 **[[Baguslah, kau melakukan peranmu dengan sangat baik, dan bersiaplah,,-**

 **,,-seluruh dunia akan menentang keberadaanmu]]**

"Aku tahu,, karena memang itulah rintangan untuk menuju akhir yang Indah, sesuatu yang besar akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar pula, dan aku yakin, kau akan menjawab semua tanya ini dibagian akhir cerita yang kau buat,, apa aku salah?"

 **[[Kau benar,, dan aku tak akan mengingkarinya]]**

Naruto terdiam tak berniat membalas jawaban dari Kami-sama, ia melihat sosok yang menjadi lawanya barusan tengah merangkak meskipun terjatuh berkali-kali untuk menuju cahaya terang tersebut.

 **Brukk**

"A-ayah,, ma-maafkan aku" ucap Lucifer terbata, ia terjatuh tanpa mampu bangkit kembali, tampaknya ia telah mencapai batasnya.

 **[[Lucifer,, sudah saatnya kita pergi]]**

 **Deg**

"A-apa maksud anda Ayah" lanjut Lucifer sembari menengadahkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lelehan airmata menatap sang pencipta.

 **[[Penebusan dosa,,]]**

"B-baiklah Ayah,, aku tahu dosaku terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan pengampunanmu, jadi, hukumlah aku ke Neraka" jawab Lucifer pasrah, ia hanyalah makhluk hina yang menyesal dipenghujung nyawanya. Dan ia tahu Iblis terkutuk sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan.

 **[[Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan wahai putra Fajar]]**

 **[[Selalu ada kesempatan kedua,, itulah hukum yang kuberikan untuk kalian semua, aku selalu melihatmu Lucifer, dan kau,, tetap tak berubah meskipun kau ternistakan dalam wujudmu sebagai Iblis terkutuk, keyakinanmu kepadaku tak pernah berubah, jiwamu masih tetap suci melebihi siapapun dari yang pernah kuciptakan, dan aku memiliki rencana tersendiri bagimu]]**

Lucifer hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat hina untuk mendapatkan pujian tersebut.

Sedangkan Gabriel merasa sangat bahagia saat itu pula, namun,, satu hal yang tak ia mengerti, apa maksud dari sudah saatnya kita pergi?

 **..**

 **[[Sesuai yang pernah kukatakan dulu,, mulai dari sini semua kuserahkan kepadamu„„ Uzumaki Naruto]]**

"Heemm,, jadi,, sudah waktunya kah? "

 **[[Kau benar,, aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka semua tanpaku]]**

 **Deg**

Saat itu pula Gabriel tahu maksud dari kata pergi.

"A-ayah,, ke-kenapa? Kenapa anda harus pergi? " tanya Gabriel dengan airmata yang bercucuran.

 **[[Gabriel,, aku tahu kau mungkin keberatan, tapi,, aku harus memberikan kehidupan kembali bagi mereka yang tak berdosa akibat peperangan ini, aku memberikan kesempatan untuk dunia memperbaiki diri]]**

"Ta-tapi, kenapa anda harus pergi Ayah? "

 **[[Karena,, hanya itulah cara satu-satunya,, berusahalah untuk terus berada didekat sang kegelapan, suatu saat,, kau akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya, dan aku akan menghapus aturan itu suatu saat]]**

Kali ini, Gabriel sungguh tak mengerti, apa maksudnya? Siapa yang Kami-sama maksud dengan sang kegelapan. Dan apa maksud dari aturan yang akan terhapuskan.

 **[[Dan kau Lucifer,, mari kita pergi]]**

"Terimakasih atas kehormatan ini Ayah,, terimakasih" jawab Lucifer dengan suka cita, ini adalah saat-saat terindah baginya.

"Gabriel,,, terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan maaf jika tak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikan itu, mungkin ini hanyalah sepenggal kalimat perpisahan yang sederhana, akan tetapi, ini sangat berarti bagiku, dan sampaikan ini juga untuk Michael" ucap Lucifer kepada sosok Archangel yang selalu mengaguminya tersebut.

"Hikzzz,, Lucifer-kun"

Seiring berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, keduanya melebur dalam partikel cahaya dan kobaran api yang membakar raga dari sang Raja Iblis, cahaya itu pecah dan berhamburan kesegala penjuru dunia, meninggalkan duka yang mendalam seiring berakhirnya moment berdarah tersebut.

Tubuh dari sang Malapetaka terseret pergi bersama Cahaya yang melebur tersebut, sang Impian dan ketidakterbatasan telah pergi lebih dulu ketika kehadiran sang Pencipta, mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko. Dan benar sesuai dugaan mereka, Trihexa yang diliputi kegelapan tetap mempertahankan egonya untuk mengamuk, dan harus tersegel entah kemana cahaya itu membawanya.

"Ti-tidak, jangan pergi Ayah"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak" Gabriel berteriak histeris ketika ia menganggap Kami-sama mengorbankan dirinya demi memperbaiki dunia dan menyegel Trihexa.

Sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, entah apa yang kini ia rasakan, namun,, ada beberapa misteri yang ditinggalkan sang pencipta kepadanya dan dunia.

"Nah,, sekarang waktunya memulai petualangan" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis sembari menatap dunia dengan biru Safiernya. Setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit kebebasan ketika sang pencipta telah mempercayakan dunia ini kepadanya.

 **Tap...**

"Relakanlah,, Jangan buang Airmatamu dengan percuma, Kami-sama mungkin telah pergi, tapi,, dia akan terus berada dihatimu" ucap Naruto sembari merendahkan tubuhnya kepada sosok Malaikat bersurai pirang yang tengah jatuh bersimpuh dengan tangis yang tersedu.

"Na-naruto-san" ucap Gabriel tercengang, kata-kata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia dengar, kata-kata itu seakan membelai jiwanya yang tengah berkabung dalam duka. Hatinya menghangat saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyum cerah yang nampak tulus.

(^_^)

Akankah takdir memberikan kejutan untuk mereka berdua?

,,

,,

,,

..

..

..

..

To be Continued.

..

 **== Reader yang sopan dan terhormat,, -**

 **,,-Baca dan Reviewlah. Jangan datang dan pergi begitu saja.**

 **..**

 **Maaf bila mengecewakan pemirsa.**

 **Terimakasih...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi, and Friendship.**

 **Pair : ... ?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream, Hard-Figh, Brutality, Overpower, Dark-Immortal.**

..

..

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Gemerincing tetesan air menyambut kedatanganya ditempat terdasar dalam dirinya sendiri, tubuh yang berbalut kain hitam itu bak melayang diatas genangan air yang tampak keruh, sesekali menciptakan riak berbentuk bulat kecil lalu melebar dan membesar.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, kaki itu mulai terayun kedepan mengambil langkah, begitu seterusnya,,

 **Wushhh**

 **Tapp...**

Tibalah dirinya pada sebuah tempat fenomenal. Penjara kutukan, tempat yang menyimpan banyak kisah dan kenanganya selama hidup sebagai Manusia, tempat yang menggambarkan sebuah kebebasan yang telah terenggut.

Kepala yang terbungkus Hoddie itu sedikit menengadah, menatap kosong seonggok tubuh raksasa yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur,,, Rubah tua? " ucapan itu terdengar tak berexspresi, namun terasa begitu menggetarkan telinga yang merasakan sapaanya.

 **[Grrrrrr,,, jiwaku tetap terjaga,,, Gaki!]** " dari dalam penjara itu terdengar gema suara serak nan berat, disusul sepasang mata merah yang menyala dikegelapan dikala sosok itu terbangun.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku! "

 **[Kita berada dalam satu wadah,, apa yang berada dalam fikiranmu selalu bergema ditempat ini setiap saat]**

"Souka! Lalu,,, bagaimana menurutmu?"

 **[Grrrr,,,, aku rasa,, butuh bertahun-tahun lagi ataupun berabad-abad agar makhluk itu lepas dari sangkarnya]**

"Menarik,,, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukanya nanti"

 **[Bagaimana dengan Trihexa? Apa kau tak berniat mencari tempat ia diasingkan]**

"Aku tak peduli dengan keberadaanya, setidaknya mereka bertiga mampu kau atasi dengan sepuluh ekor-mu!"

 **[Khukhukhuu,, apa itu sebuah pujian?]**

"Kurasa memang begitu, tapi kita harus bersiap, aku rasa akan banyak kejutan yang cukup menarik"

 **[Dan kita tinggal melihat, kejutan yang datang, atau kita yang mendatangi kejutan]**

"Hah! Baiklah aku harus kembali untuk menyelesaikan agenda berikutnya"

 **[Mencari mereka?]**

"Dan kau sudah tahu jawabanya! "

 **[Cih,, dasar!]** " decihnya kemudian, lalu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya untuk bergumul dibalik sepuluh ekor-nya.

..

..

'Kegelapan dan kekosongan'

 **÷Kurayami no Sora÷**

 **Story.**

 **Chapter 15.**

..

..

Kisahpun berlanjut seiring berjalannya sang waktu, begitu banyak detik yang berlalu didalamnya, meninggalkan ribuan kisah yang entah itu pahit ataupun manis, yang pasti semua momentum itu tetaplah selalu diabadikan untuk para Generasi muda setelah Era yang tua berakhir.

Siklus alam dan hukum Rimba ikut berperan terhadap keberlangsungan hidup, siklus alam membuat semua tampak mengalir sebagaimana semestinya, meskipun itu berlawanan dengan kehendak hati para makhluk hidup, begitu pula hukum rimba, yang lemah digambarkan sebagai bentuk kesengsaraan atas penderitaan, yang kuat selalu bertahta, memangsa atau dimangsa, membunuh atau dibunuh.

Dan itu akan terus berlangsung pada setiap Era dan masa, tak lekang oleh waktu, dan tak kan habis oleh masa, mereka akan terus dihantui bayang-bayang ketidakadilan dunia, entah sampai kapan tatapan kesedihan itu akan selalu menghiasi wajah.

Jikapun tak ada kebahagiaan dalam takdir yang mereka bawa, maka,,,,

Mati sebagai pejuang adalah jalan kehormatan yang terakhir.

,,

 **Memorial of Great War...**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Menyelam ke Era Ratusan tahun yang lalu tentang sejarah kelam kota ini, entah beberapa Abad yang lalu, namun ini bukan hanya sekedar cerita yang dimitoskan. Karena beberapa nyawa dari saksi kelam itu masih hidup dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa takut. Ketika generasi yang baru bertanya,,

" _Apa yang terjadi pada hari itu? "_

Mereka tak mampu memberikan jawaban, bungkam seribu bahasa, dengan peluh dingin yang merayap disetiap Inchi bagian wajahnya,,,

"Makhluk terkutuk"

Hanya itu yang selalu mereka dengar,, jawaban yang lepas dengan nada yang terdengar penuh ketakutan.

Bahkan mengingat hari itu bagaikan dikeramatkan.

Semengerikan apa Event Great War itu?

Mengapa mereka dilarang untuk mendengar kisahnya?

Para Generasi muda itu tak mengenal asa, bagaimanapun mereka harus tahu, bahkan mereka dengan nekat menginjakkan kaki pada lembah kesengsaraan, tempat dimana perang besar itu terjadi.

Gersang,, dan tandus,, dengan kerusakan yang tak mampu lagi untuk digambarkan, senjata yang telah berkarat memenuhi setiap sudut, lapuknya pepohonan yang telah tumbang, jurang terjal, lubang raksasa, dan tulang-belulang yang tergeletak tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum mampu terpecahkan.

Kehampaanlah yang mereka dapat,,

Namun,, setidaknya mereka mengerti sedikit tentang garis besarnya, tragedi itu menyeret tiga kaum Akhirat, dua Naga Surgawi, tiga Dewa Naga, dan satu lagi sosok yang enggan untuk disebutkan,,,

Hanya makhluk terkutuklah yang terus mereka gumamkan seakan mengungkapkanya akan berbuah petaka. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia masa lalu, dan mereka berharap bisa terbebas dari terror yang terus menghantui.

..

..

 **÷Kuoh÷**

,,

,,

Sejenak kita melihat kehidupan lain dari dunia ini...

 **~Base Camp~**

 **÷Devil_Gremory÷**

„

Dirinya melamun dalam diam, menghiraukan rekan-rekannya yang lain, matanya memandang kosong lurus kedepan.

..

 **Point of View_Rias Gremory.**

..

Kerap kali aku merasa heran, apa yang membuat para tetua Iblis dan juga Otou-sama menutup rapat Tragedi masa lalu yang terjadi pada Great War beberapa ratus tahun silam, apa yang sebenarnya mereka takutkan.

Jujur aku paling benci ketika rasa penasaranku belum menemukan jawaban, harus kepada siapa lagi aku mencari tahu.

Dan siapa sebenarnya makhluk terkutuk itu?

Apakah benar makhluk itu yang telah membantai tiga Fraksi Akhirat seorang diri?

Seperti apa wujudnya?

Laki-laki atau perempuan?

Dan dari Ras apa dia?

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku selama ini, bahkan entah mengapa ketika aku memikirkan hal-hal itu tubuhku merasakan sensasi yang mengerikan, seolah makhluk itu hadir dan tengah mengintai.

Terkadang pula aku merasakan takut yang berlebihan, mimpi buruk, dan kerap kali berhalusinasi.

Seolah aku ikut menanggung karma dari para leluhur Ras Iblis yang telah punah, sebagai adik dari pemimpin kaum Iblis masa kini, aku bertekad untuk mengungkap misteri ini, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kepunahan Ras Iblis dimasa lalu. Bukan hanya dari kaumku sendiri, bahkan dua Ras yang menjadi Rival kami dalam Injil tak bisa dikatakan utuh, tiga kaum Akhirat telah mendekati ambang kepunahanya, dan sebagai Generasi muda masa kini, aku memiliki tujuan untuk bisa mengembalikan keutuhan yang ada dalam kaumku.

 **Pov. End.**

Lamunanya buyar tatkala semua mata tengah tertuju kearahnya, sepertinya ia baru saja menyelam kedalam khayal cukup lama.

"Err,, kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu? " ucapnya penuh kebingungan, ia merasa menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu Buchou? Kau sering sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini? " sosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah mengungkapkan arti dari tatapanya. ' _Yuto Kiba'._

"Kiba-senpai benar!, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan misteri itu Buchou? " kali ini sosok gadis kecil berambut perak pendek yang berucap, meski terdengar datar namun tetap terlihat jelas keimutanya.

Satu lagi yang tersisa hanya menunjukkan senyum anehnya, senyum buatan yang seolah berusaha menipu mata dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Gadis berambut Crimson itu terdiam, ada apa dengan fikiranya ini, jujur ia sadar jika ini tidaklah wajar, rasa penasaran yang berlebih terus membludak hingga sering kali ia terbawa perasaan, hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang tak mampu ia gapai.

"Ummmmbb, maaf! Hal itu terus menggangguku, entah mengapa aku begitu terobsesi untuk mengungkap misteri yang terus dirahasiakan tiga pihak sampai sekarang! " jawabnya sembari bertopang dagu, menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

"Fufufuu,,, aku yakin mereka memiliki alasanya Rias, kita hanya bisa menduga, bagaimanapun mengungkap misteri itu tidaklah mudah, tentunya membutuhkan proses yang panjang"

"Aku tahu Akeno,, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah Otou-sama ketika aku menanyakan hal itu? Kau pasti ingat bagaimana raut wajahnya yang terlihat gugup, cemas, dan tentunya seperti ketakutan, itu membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang"

"Kau benar Rias! Sebagai saksi hidup peperangan terbesar, tentunya itu akan menjadi kenangan yang begitu buruk, lalu,,, apa yang membuat para Veteran itu tetap menyimpan rasa takutnya hingga saat ini? "

"Itulah yang menjadi inti dari misteri ini Akeno"

"Kita sudah mencoba menggali informasi meski harus nekat memasuki lembah kesengsaraan itu Buchou, dan kita bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan ditempat itu, dan kuyakin perang itu benar-benar dasyat"

"Hah! Semua ini membuatku pusing, sudahlah sementara kita lupakan saja hal itu. Bagaimana pengamatanmu kepada mangsa kita Koneko? "

"Uuummm, pemuda mesum itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang berkelas Buchou, aku hanya melihatnya terus melakukan hal yang menjijikkan"

"Begitu ya! Hah,,,,, kita harus mendapatkanya sebelum kelas dari Fraksi manusia menyadari kekuatan besar didalam tubuh si mesum itu, baiklah sekarang kita harus bergegas mengambil misi"

"Hai"

..

..

..

Matahari telah berlalu tanpa terasa, berlalu bersama sinarnya yang meredup dipenghujung barat, gelap pun datang menyapa perlahan.

Terus berjalan tanpa merasakan detak jantung, bernafas tanpa bisa merasakan udara segar, terdiam tanpa bisa merasakan desiran aliran darah, dan hidup tanpa bisa menikmati kehidupan, semua tak ada bedanya dengan cangkang kosong yang menunggu peleburan.

Langkahnya telah tiba pada sebuah perkotaan Modern, sesosok pengembara hitam tanpa memiliki identitas, berjalan pada pinggiran kota dalam diam, menerobos gelap seakan ikut membaur pada kegelapan itu sendiri, gang-gang sempit satu persatu ia lewati, menghiraukan apapun yang ia lewati, entah anomali apa saja yang berada disekitarnya.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

Ayunan langkah tenangnya seolah menggema disetiap sudut tempat yang dilaluinya.

,,

"Hiksss,, hikss,,, ti-tidak mungkin, mm-mama? " disalah satu gang terlihat sesosok gadis belia tengah menangisi seeonggok tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Menumpahkan kesedihanya lewat airmata yang turun deras mengarungi pipi chubby nya.

 **"Khukhukhu,,, sekarang giliranmu gadis kecil, aku akan membunuhmu, lalu akan menikmati setiap inchi daging dan darahmu,, muahahaaaaaaaa! "** dua meter dari gadis itu berdiri angkuh sesosok makhluk aneh, kepala menyerupai bentuk babi hutan, lengan yang terlihat mirip dengan lengan binatang predator, bertubuh manusia, dan berkaki kuda.

Mata yang dipenuhi lelehan airmata itu seakan melotot horror, gadis belasan tahun itu nampak diserang rasa takut yang teramat sangat, ingin sekali ia berlari namun tak kuasa melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada mayat sang ibu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dua langkah yang diambil Monster itu, lalu,, cakar predatornya terulur kedepan berusaha menggapai mangsanya yang telah pasrah.

 **Grebbb**

Lenganya dicekal sebelum berhasil menggapai keinginanya.

 **"Hey tunggu giliranmu, kita bisa berbagi kawan!** " atensinya tak sedikitpun teralih dari gadis yang membenamkan wajahnya memeluk sang ibu, ia mengira lengan yang menahanya merupakan milik dari salah satu rekanya yang berniat meminta jatah, namun sayang,, lain ceritanya jika itu bukanlah kawan melainkan lawan.

 **Crackkkkkk**

 **"Arrrrrgghhh, apa yang kau lakukan bedebah?** " Monster yang masuk dalam kategori Iblis liar itu meronta-ronta marah ketika lehernya digenggam, lebih tepatnya dicengkram, ia menendang, dan mengayunkan cakar-cakar predatornya untuk mengenyahkan si pengganggu pestanya, namun,, apa yang ia lakukan seolah tak pernah menggapai tubuh dari sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

 **Deg**

Tubuhnya berhenti meronta dalam sekejap, dan perlahan gemetar.

Sepasang mata dibalik Hoddie itu tampak menatapnya penuh aura jahat, menebar Teror yang menimbulkan ketakutan besar dalam diri makhluk berkepala babi itu.

 **"Si-siapa kau?**

",,,,,,,,!"

Tak ada balasan sama sekali, hanya desiran hembusan angin yang menyapa telinga binatangnya, dan ia berani bersumpah, mata Iblisnya berhasil menangkap sebuah seringai kecil dari gestur bibir sosok tersebut, dan perlahan, hawa buruk mulai menggerogoti kewarasanya.

 **Jlebbbb!**

 **"ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dengan spontan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya tatkala sebuah tangan menghujam bagian dada kirinya, dan sesuatu yang berdenyut tepat berada didalam dada kirinya itu serasa dicengkram kuat.

 **Braaaaaassttt**

 **"OHOOOOKKKKK"**

Diambang kematianya ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah tengah diremas sosok dihadapanya, dan ia tahu,,,, benda itu merupakan sumber kehidupanya.

 **"KE-KEPARATTT"**

 **Brukkkk**

Iblis liar itu telah terkapar tak bernyawa, dengan mata yang melotot hendak copot, juga lidah yang menjulur keluar.

Gadis itu melihat dengan cukup jelas tragedi dibalik remang-remangnya nuansa gelap disekitarnya, ia tercengang dan terperangah ketika melihat punggung sosok misterius yang menyelamatkanya. Hingga kemudian kesadaranya berangsur-angsur memudar.

Mentalnya telah jatuh pada titik terendah dimana hal itu bisa saja membuatnya mengalami trauma berat.

,,

 **Drap,,, drap,, drap,,,**

Terdengar langkah yang bergerak cukup cepat, keluar berbondong-bondong dari sarangnya ketika mendengar teriakan melengking yang terasa cukup familiar.

 **Tap.. Tap...**

 **"Grrrr,,, ada apa ini? "** salah satu dari gerombolan makhluk buruk rupa itu menggeram marah, melihat keadaan sekitar untuk menganalisa hal yang terjadi.

 **Deg**

 **"I-itu? "**

Beberapa pasang mata itu melotot dalam seketika saat melihat seonggok tubuh yang identik dengan wujud mereka semua terbaring mengenaskan.

 **"Siapa yang berani-beraninya membunuh bidak Ksatriaku?** " sesosok makhluk berkepala banteng berujar marah.

 **"A-aku rasa sosok berjubah hitam itu pelakunya tuan, hanya dia yang berada ditempat ini dengan dua manusia yang tergeletak itu? "**

 **"Grrrr,,,, jahannam, siapa kau bangsat berani-beraninya berulah diwilayahku? "**

 **,,,,,,!**

?

Sosok itu tetap diam, menghiraukan gerombolan satu set Iblis liar minus bidak Raja yang mungkin telah mereka khianati hingga menyebabkan wujud mereka berganti sedemikian rupa.

 **"Bedebah, cepat bunuh dia"**

 **"Hai"** para punggawanya menjawab serempak, dan kemudian merangsek maju bersama-sama.

Satu langkah mereka ambil...

 **Craacckkkkk**

 **Jlebb**

 **"Aarrrrgggghhgh"**

 **Bruakkkkkk**

 **"Ohokkkk! "**

 **Brakkkkkkk**

Mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi buruk saat ini, jika tidak,, ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar, tiga belas bidaknya telah tewas dalam hitungan detik, entah bagaimana caranya, seakan sesuatu yang terlampau cepat telah membabat habis nyawa dari pasukanya.

 **Deg**

Ia tak mampu bergerak,, tubuhnya bagaikan kaku seperti batu ketika dua meter darinya telah berdiri tegak sesuatu berwarna hitam sekelam malam, dengan dua bola mata berwarna merah pekat tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Ia tahu,,, dihadapanya bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ada sebelumnya, atau mungkin ia yang terlalu muda untuk menyadari Existensi masa lalu.

Lututnya bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan basahnya celana yang ia kenakan, ketakutan yang begitu besar membuatnya harus rela terkencing memalukan seperti ini.

 **"A-aku mohon,,, a-ampuni aku tuan!** " ketika ia sadar nyawanya telah berada dalam posisi antara hidup dan mati, jalan satu-satunya adalah memohon pengampunan, mau lari bagaimana, tubuh dan kakinya saja menolak respeck terhadap perintah otaknya.

 **Grepppp**

Kepala yang menyerupai banteng itu dicengkram dengan kuat, dan,, -

 **Brassstttt**

Kepalanya ditarik paksa dalam satu sentakan kuat, Darah dari leher yang buntung itu langsung menyeruak, menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang ambruk kejang-kejang, menunggu detik yang berlalu untuk menunggu ajalnya.

Makhluk misterius itu terdiam sembari menenteng kepala Iblis liar yang baru saja ia bunuh, dan ia sadar, beberapa penguntit tampak mengintai disebrang lorong tempatnya berada.

 **Wussshhhhhhh**

Ia mengibaskan lenganya, menerbangkan bangkai-bangkai makhluk yang menyerupai binatang itu kearah dimana para penguntit itu berada.

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Huwaaaaaaa apa ini"

"Sial kita ketahuan! "

Kini terlihatlah empat wujud yang keluar dari persembunyianya, tiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki, raut wajah mereka masih nampak begitu terkejut dengan kejutan barusan. Apalagi ketika sadar jika hempasan angin itu membawa mayat-mayat yang menjadi target misi mereka malam ini.

"Si-siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan diwilayah Aliansi empat Fraksi? " salah satu diantara penguntit itu berucap lantang, meskipun terselip sedikit rasa takut disetiap kata yang terucap dari gadis Crimson bermarga Gremory.

 **Tap.. Tap...**

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam lorong gang dihadapan mereka berempat, memperlihatkan sesosok berjubah hitam yang menggendong ala Brydel Style sesosok gadis belasan tahun.

Lagi-lagi makhluk itu bungkam, membiarkan tanya itu berlalu tanpa jawaban.

"Jawab pertanyaan dari Buchou brengsekk! " Ksatria berpedang dengan nama lengkap Yuto Kiba itu berteriak marah, ia sangat menghormati ketuanya yang bernama lengkap Rias Gremory.

Seolah tuli,,, sosok itu malah menatap gadis yang berada dalam gendonganya, mengamati raut wajah gadis malang tersebut.

"Pergilah! " satu kata yang terdengar dingin menusuk terucap dari makhluk itu.

"Ara ara,, apa maksudmu pemu,, -

 **Deeggg**

Keempat Iblis muda itu terlonjak kaget, bukanlah sebuah rupa wajah yang berhasil mereka dapatkan, melainkan,,, sepasang mata berwarna merah, semerah darah dengan iris berupa lingkaran riak air, dihiasi lambang berbentuk koma berjumlah sembilan.

"Mmm-mata apa itu Buchou? " Kiba meracau dalam keterkejutanya, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang mengerikan saat mata itu semakin tajam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kiba,, tapi,, aku merasakan kekuatan besar dari pancaran matanya"

Dan perlahan,, hawa yang sangat jahat memenuhi tempat yang entah sejak kapan telah terkurung sebuah Kekkai, menutup kejadian ini dari luar, hal ini ia lakukan karena,, belum waktunya kehadirannya diketahui.

"Ughh,, Buchou a-aura ini, a-aku merasakan Aura Youkai yang sangat gelap dari makhluk itu! " Koneko amat tersiksa sebagai pengguna Senjutsu, jatuh berlutut lalu meringkuk kesakitan.

"A-aura Youkai? "

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan,, aura ini berada jauh diatas Level kita! "

 **Brukk**

 **Brukk**

Pertahanan dari Aura Demonic Power tak mampu membendung kegelapan untuk menyentuh tubuh mereka, jatuh berlutut dengan keringat dingin.

Dan perlahan kesadaran yang mereka coba pertahankan susah payah akhirnya telah mencapai batas, tergeletak pingsan hanya karena sebuah tekanan Energi yang tak seberapa, betapa menyedihkan Generasi masa kini, apa hanya kroco-kroco seperti ini yang nanti akan ia hadapi, betapa membosankanya.

Ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan hasil perbuatanya, lalu,, ia memutuskan menurunkan gadis yang berada digendonganya, membaringkannya perlahan dan tetap mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Mama,, ja-jangan pergi " gadis itu mengigau, bahkan dalam kesadaran yang hilang sekalipun ia tak ingin merasakan kesepian, tampak airmatanya kembali menetes dari sela-sela kelopak mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan kesendirian" sosok misterius itu bergumam tanpa menunjukkan Exspresinya sama sekali, waktu telah membuat hal itu benar-benar pudar, tak ada rasa iba baginya yang telah begitu banyak melihat hal seperti ini, meski zaman telah berubah sekalipun, tak ada tempat bagi yang lemah didunia ini.

Kemudian,, ia melihat kearah lain,, tempat dimana sebujur mayat perempuan paruh baya tergeletak dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi lelehan darah yang setengah kering, ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah mayat perempuan paruh baya itu berada.

 **Tap...**

"Hah! Semuanya semakin memuakkan" ia kembali berujar sembari menatap langit luas, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika sadar dunia ini telah benar-benar tua dan rapuh.

"Hiduplah sekali lagi untuk anakmu"

 **[Gedo :,,-**

„ **-Rinne Tensei no Jutsu]**

 **Krakkk,, krakkk**

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrr**

Permukaan tanah itu hancur ketika sesuatu bangkit dari dalam tanah, memunculkan sebuah tugu dalam rupa patung dari sang Raja Neraka, rahang kokohnya terbuka lebar, memuntahkan sebuah pendar berwarna hijau, itulah Roh yang usai diambil dari kematian.

Melayang bebas bergelayutan diudara, seolah roh itu kebingungan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa ia seperti diberi kesempatan kedua untuk kembali melihat dunia, lalu Roh itu seakan terkoneksi dengan raga yang beberapa saat lalu telah ditinggalkan, dan masuk dengan perlahan.

Raga itu tampak mengalami regenerasi untuk bangkit, luka cabikan dileher perlahan menutup, raut wajah yang pucat kembali segar.

Dan mata itu perlahan mulai terbuka, ia berkedip berulang kali untuk memastikan jika ini nyata, hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah jutaan Bintang yang bertaburan diangkasa malam, apa yang sebenarnya ia alami ini.

 **Deg**

'Megan-chan'

Hatinya tersentak kaget,, ingatanya membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu, dimanakah harta berharganya? Dan bagaimana pula keadaanya?, kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesegala arah, berusaha menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Terlihat potongan-potongan daging yang berserakan, darah-darah yang tergenang, lalu tampak pula empat tubuh remaja yang sepertinya tengah pingsan,, lalu,,, tampak sosok berjubah hitam sedang duduk sembari mengelus rambut dari seorang gadis yang terbaring sembari terus mengigaukan kata mama.

Hatinya mencelos bersama rasa haru yang membeludak, ia sangat bersyukur harta satu-satunya itu baik-baik saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama, perempuan paruh baya itu bangkit, dan berlari kecil meskipun harus terseok-seok.

 **Drap,, drap,, drap,,,**

 **Grepp**

Tanpa menghiraukan sosok berjubah hitam itu ia langsung saja mendekap erat tubuh mungil buah hatinya.

"Hikss,, megan-chan,, bangun nak,, mama ada disini" sang ibu berucap pilu, ia begitu bahagia dengan keajaiban ini.

"Ughh! Ma-mama,, be-benarkah ini mama? " sang anak bergumam dengan tatapan sayu, menatap raut wajah ibunya yang nampak samar.

"Tentu nak! Ini ibu"

"Ughh,, apakah kita sudah berada disyurga untuk menemui papa? " pada kenyataanya gadis belia itu masih berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

 **Grebbb**

"Hiksss,, tidak anakku,, kita masih hidup, lihatlah ibu dan kau masih baik-baik saja"

"Bu-bukankah tadi ibu,, -

"Sssttt,,, sudah me-chan,, lupakan hal itu" sang ibu kembali mendekap anak gadisnya itu dengan erat, berusaha memberikan kehangatan kasih, dan berusaha menghilangkan beban anaknya.

Adegan drama sedih itu berakhir dengan tangis yang bahagia, lalu,, perempuan paruh baya itu melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu bangkit perlahan,, terlihatlah sebuah surai pirang cerah yang jatuh terurai dibalik Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, masih ada yang ingin ia ketahui perihal kehidupan keduanya ini, meskipun kata menghidupkan itu terdengar mustahil, akan tetapi begitulah kenyataanya.

"Tu-tunggu" lalu perempuan itu berusaha memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

 **Tap...**

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang, baginya sudah cukup ikut campur, dan lebih baik jika kehadirannya dilupakan begitu saja.

"A-apakah kau adalah Dewa yang telah menyelamatkanku dan anakku tuan? " perempuan paruh baya itu beranggapan jika sosok misterius tersebut merupakan Dewa penyelamatnya, meskipun ia tak tahu alasan lain mengapa sosok itu melakukanya, menyelamatkan dan menghidupkan.

"Jika suatu saat kau melihat matahari terbit dari ufuk barat,, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil kehidupan yang kutitipkan kepadamu"

 **Drap,,, drap,, drap,,,**

Sosok itu kembali berjalan, meninggalkan raut wajah kebingungan dari perempuan tersebut.

'Siapapun kau,, kuharap tuhan memberikan balasan atas kebaikan yang telah kau berikan kepada kami berdua, terimakasih banyak! ' do'anya dalam hati, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang terlupa ia katakan secara langsung.

 **Tap,, tap,,,**

Sebuah getaran menyapa tubuhnya, yang tak lain merupakan berkah do'a dari perempuan yang baru saja ia tolong, terlukis senyum miris dari raut wajah yang tak nampak sedikitpun rupanya itu.

'Sayangnya,,, aku tak berhak atas berkah apapun didunia ini' jawaban itu ia sematkan dalam hati, dirinya bukan sesuatu yang baik, karena pada akhirnya ia juga yang akan mengambil kebaikan itu kembali, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini semata-mata hanya untuk memenuhi janji yang pernah diikrarkan dimasa lalu.

Kesendirian, sudah cukup, jangan ada lagi duplikat dirinya yang harus menjalani hidup dalam kesendirian, apalagi hal itu harus terjadi pada mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan berarti ia beralih jalan sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Karena sang pahlawan telah mati dan terpendam oleh asa yang pedih pada waktu itu.

Ia sendiri tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan dianggap kebaikan atau apapun itu, semua hal yang paling buruk telah ia terima sejak menatap dunia, dengan ini,, setidaknya ia telah meletakkan kembali hukum keadilan, sebagaimana sang tuhan memberikan kesempatan kembali kepada manusia yang telah mati karena peperangan besar yang menimbulkan bencana bagi umat manusia.

Dengan begitu mereka akan hidup aman dan tenang hingga pada akhirnya,,,,,

Ia akan merenggut semua itu dengan tanganya sendiri ketika tiba masanya. Ironis dan begitu menyedihkan jika harus difikir-fikir,, tapi,, memang begitulah peraturanya, disetiap cerita memiliki teka-tekinya sendiri, terkadang begitu mudah ditebak ataupun sebaliknya, terkadang pula tak sesuai dengan yang dikhayalkan.

Terus menerobos gelap seorang diri tanpa ada pendamping disisinya, entah sudah berapa abad waktu yang berlalu hanya untuk menunggu, menyaksikan Era dan masa datang silih berganti, makhluk yang telah tua mati, muncul benih-benih muda hadir sebagai penggantinya, hal itu akan terus berputar hingga saat-saat terakhir dimana tanah yang rapuh itu terkikis perlahan hingga melebur bersama ketiadaan.

Sejak Existensinya tampil dipanggung kematian perang besar sebagai tokoh Antagonis, berbagai macam sebutan dan julukan telah melekat dalam dirinya.

Makhluk laknat yang tak mengenal dosa.

Makhluk terkutuk yang tak memiliki belas kasih.

Pengembara hitam yang mencari kematianya.

Atau bahkan...

Pendosa besar...

Tak hanya itu,,, para penguasa dunia dari setiap kepercayaan bagaikan datang silih berganti untuk menghukumnya, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk menghukum, karena pada akhirnya, kemurkaan mereka selalu berhujung tragis.

Sekarat dalam ketakukan yang terus menggerogoti jiwa mereka.

Namun ada keanehan yang patut dipertanyakan,, kenapa dan mengapa mereka tidak dibunuh? Apa alasanya? Bukankah dengan membunuh mereka satu persatu akan membuat langkahnya semakin mudah?

Sayangnya, ia memiliki caranya sendiri dalam beraksi, mencari tantangan lebih, ia berharap mereka akan terus bertambah kuat setiap waktu bermodalkan kekalahan telak yang memalukan, hingga setidaknya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua, ia benar-benar mendapatkan pertentangan yang begitu dasyat dari setiap kaum.

Tentu saja itu sebuah cara yang begitu gila untuk ditiru, itu seperti sengaja mempersulit diri sendiri, atau bahkan sebuah cara bunuh diri yang Exstream,, tapi jangan pernah lupa satu hal,,,

Ia memang gila,, ia memang mencari kematian meskipun takdir mengutuknya untuk kebal dari kematian.

Dan itu akan terasa sebanding ketika ia akan benar-benar memaksakan tenaganya hingga mencapai batas, dengan begitu semua akan menjadi adil.

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Tanpa terasa,, ia melewati sebuah tempat dengan bangunan cukup megah, dengan nyala lampu yang terlihat disetiap jendela, dan juga, banyaknya Aura yang beragam didalamnya.

Ia menengadah sedikit keatas kearah dimana tempat itu berada, ia yang berdiri disebrang jalan menajamkan fokusnya ketika merasakan tiga Aura yang ia kenali.

'Chakra dari tiga Shinobi yang terakhir'

"Aku harap,,, kalian menemukan kebahagiaan kalian yang tertunda" ucapnya tanpa exspresi, menatap diam gedung yang berlabel 'Kuoh Akademi'.

Tubuhnya perlahan dihinggapi kabut hitam, menelanya dalam gerak lambat hingga seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam.

Berlalu pergi bersama hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut, tanpa tahu kemana lagi ia harus melangkah.

..

..

 **Deg**

'Ughhh,, perasaan ini!' sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata itu tiba-tiba saja memegang dadanya yang serasa berdenyut nyeri, firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, sesosok pemuda berambut perak didekatnya menatap penuh tanda tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat rekanya itu tiba-tiba saja seperti merasakan sakit.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi,, Gaara? "

Pemuda bermata jade itu mengalihkan fokusnya keasal suara barusan, "Toneri, aku merasakan kehadiranya? " ucapnya dengan sangat serius.

Terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit membola, begitulah respon dari The last Otsutsuki tersebut, tanpa penjelasan detail, Toneri tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mereka ketempat ini.

"Apa kau yakin Gaara? Dan,, bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan demikian? "

Terdiam sesaat dalam hening, disusul sepasang matanya yang terpejam, "kami memiliki ikatan batin,, ikatan batin dalam rasa sakit yang sama sejak kecil Toneri,, lagipula,,,, -

",,,inilah Insting dari seorang Shinobi"

"Heeem! Lalu,, apa kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Konohamaru? "

"Kurasa,, ini bukan saat yang tepat, kau tahu bagaimana nanti reaksinya yang mendengar hal ini"

"Kau benar Gaara, mungkin dia bisa berteriak dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni Asrama yang sedang bebas misi! Lalu,, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "

"Kita cari dia,, aku yakin ia masih berada didaerah ini"

"Heeemm,, aku rasa itu ide yang baik,, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab"

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dengan caranya masing-masing, meninggalkan Klon untuk mengantisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu ada petugas yang mengecek keberadaan mereka dikamar.

..

..

Dibawah langit yang gelap berhiaskan jutaan Bintang, tengah malam kota Kuoh terlihat begitu bersahabat, meskipun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan dibalik gang-gang sempit yang terselubung, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika malam ini begitu Indah.

Akan tetapi,, tidak semuanya berkata demikian, ada segelintir dari bagian kecil kehidupan yang merasa kelam, nuansa hati yang berkabung dalam duka, ketika harus mengingat dosa yang pernah ia perbuat, satu dosa besar yang ia lakukan untuk menghentikan takdir.

,,

 **Flashback On...**

..

..

"Relakanlah,, jangan buang airmatamu dengan percuma, mungkin Kami-sama memang telah pergi,, tapi,,, ia akan selalu berada dihatimu" pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu berucap, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk jongkok, ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia lakukan, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit pertentangan besar bagi dirinya sendiri suatu saat.

Gabriel tercengang, tangisnya perlahan surut, ia mendengar sebuah ucapan yang terdengar bak cahaya hangat yang menenangkan.

Dihadapanya kini terlihat sesosok pemuda bermata biru Safier tengah menatapnya bersama senyum cerah yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Na-naruto-san! " ia bergumam tanpa sadar, kesedihanya terangkat tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa kau percaya jika Kami-sama benar-benar telah mati? "

 **Degg**

Bibirnya pun terkunci rapat, pertanyaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu ia jawab, karena,,, hatinya begitu rapuh jika harus memikirkannya.

Lalu,, kepala itu tertekuk kebawah, menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang tersisa.

"Mungkin aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini, mengingat kau adalah kesayangannya, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah fakta lain yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah diketahui siapapun! "

"A-apa itu? " ucap Gabriel dengan terbata.

"Dia,, telah kembali pada tahta yang sesungguhnya sebagai Existensi awal dan akhir,, ditempat yang teramat sangat jauh, bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menggapainya, dia ingin melihat kalian semua yang tersisa hidup tanpanya, akan tetapi,,, suatu ketika akan ada yang terpilih diantara makhluknya untuk naik ketempat tertinggi"

Gabriel mendengarnya dengan penasaran, apakah itu sebuah kebenaran, lagipula, darimana pemuda dihadapannya ini tahu hingga sejauh itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,,, Naruto-san? "

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku adalah kebenaran, aku bukan siapa-siapa didunia ini, anggap saja dengan apa yang sudah kau ketahui,, apapun itu aku tak keberatan"

"Dan maaf,,, -

,-kau harus melupakan semua tentangku, tentang apa yang dikatakannya, dan tentang takdir masa depan itu,,, aku tak layak,,, "

Deg

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto? A-apa kau akan menghapus semua hal itu dariku? "

"Kau benar! Tapi,,, tenang saja, kau hanya akan lupa denganku,, dan ucapanya atas benang takdir yang mencoba diikatnya antara kau dan aku" ucapan itu terdengar berat untuk diucapkanya, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tempat dimana seluruh kerumunan itu mulai berkumpul kembali.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, itu mustahil, aku tidak mau,, aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu Naruto, biarkan aku mengingatmu! " entah hal apa yang mendasari Gabriel bersikap seolah tak rela, akan tetapi hatinya menolak semua itu, karena tak semestinya hal itu harus terlupa baginya.

"Maaf Gabriel,,, kali ini aku tak kan membiarkan takdir terjadi, sudah cukup aku dipermainkan, aku tak berharap lagi untuk merasakanya, apabila suatu saat memang aku tak bisa menghindari, mungkin,,,, itulah kenyataanya,, aku telah kalah lagi dari kuasa-NYA"

Lalu,,, lengan kekar dari pemuda itu terulur kedepan, membasuh lelehan airmata yang membanjiri raut wajah sosok Archangel syurga yang tampak rapuh itu.

Gabriel menikmati setiap sentuhan itu,, ini kali pertamanya diperlakukan demikian, sepasang mata indahnya terpejam erat. "Lakukanlah jika itu yang terbaik,,, akan tetapi aku memiliki satu permintaan sebelum kau menghapus semua kenangan ini! "

"Katakanlah! "

"Jika suatu saat takdir kembali menuntunku ke arahmu,, bilamana semua yang kau lakukan ini tak bisa menghalangi kebenaran terjadi,, berjanjilah untuk tidak menghindarinya, biarkan yang terjadi tetap terjadi"

Sejenak pemuda itu termenung, mengapa sosok dihadapanya ini masih mengharapkan hal itu, mereka berdua hanyalah makhluk berbeda Ras yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu, itulah hal yang ia yakini, meskipun Tuhan telah mengikrarkan keinginanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku berjanji, jika memang itu kenyataanya,, tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan bukan, "

Disaat itu Archangel syurga itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya, jawaban itu,, ia berharap akan menjadi kenyataan yang indah pada penghujungnya.

"Terimakasih telah berjanji,,,, Naruto-kun,,, aku yakin,,, kebenaran akan selalu menang, dan,,,-

,,-lakukanlah!"

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, menatap lekat-lekat permata Indah yang berkaca-kaca, mata itu,, ia melihat harapan yang begitu besar, rasa yang tak ingin kehilangan, dan ia melihat sebuah keyakinan dari sorot mata yang dipancarkan Gabriel.

"Aku tak berhak untuk menentang keputusan yang kau ambil, meskipun kau menghapus kenangan ini sekalipun, keyakinanku kepada Ayah akan menuntunku kembali pada jalanya"

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan sepasang matanya.

"Baiklah!"

,,

,,

"Tidurlah bersama kenangan yang terkubur, lupakanlah aku,!"

Perlahan gelap ia rasakan, netranya mulai tertutup, jatuh terkulai lemas didekapanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengharapkannya Gabriel,, aku terlalu hina untuk bersama kebaikan suci sepertimu, aku tak akan pernah pantas, jika saja dunia tak mengutukku seperti ini,, harapanmu akan menjadi harapanku"

Perlahan rekaman ulang dari Klise masa lalu itu memudar, pecah bagaikan kepingan Puzzle yang tak mungkin untuk disatukan kembali, membangunkan kembali sipelamun dari alam khayalnya.

Ia tak ingin menambah beban dalam jalan gelap yang dilalui, sudah cukup ia menerimanya sejauh ini, tak kan ada yang mampu membendungnya sebagai Exsekutor.

Biarlah kehidupannya tampak monoton, tak memiliki warna cerah sebagai gambaran Indah kebahagiaan, ia petarung, pembunuh, penghancur, kegelapan, kesengsaraan, kesakitan, kepedihan, dan kekosongan.

Hal seperti terlibat adegan Drama Roman Picisan bukanlah bagianya dalam kisah ini, apalagi harus terlibat Adegan Harem sana-sini,, akan sangat tidak masuk akal ketika menyandang gelar sebagai pembawa kiamat untuk menyempatkan diri melakukan hal sedemikian rupa.

Karena,,,,

Inilah kisah perjalanan hidup yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan sipenulis sendiri.

..

..

 **Flashback Off.**

 **..**

 **..**

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka,, surai pirang yang telah menjadi ciri khas nya sejak dulu mengalami sedikit evolusi dimana poni depanya tampak memutih, membentang turun melintasi raut wajah kosongnya, mungkin hanya itulah perubahan fisik setelah hidup beberapa abad didimensi ini, wajahnya tetap sedemikian rupa, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa ia merupakan existensi masa lalu yang melegenda.

Keheningan seperti inilah yang selalu ia lalui setiap waktu, diam,, dan terus terdiam.

Meskipun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan takdir Indah sebagaimana yang pernah dikatakan sang pencipta, ia memilih tetap seperti ini, karena inilah dirinya yang sejati.

Inilah kesendirian, kegelapan, dan kekosongan.

Duduk diatas gedung tertinggi sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kokoh dibelakangnya, memandang bulan Purnama yang seolah meratapi keadaan sipemuda tersebut.

Dan kemudian ketenangannya mulai terusik ketika sesosok tamu tak diundang melayang bebas dengan sayapnya yang begitu lebar, menutupi cahaya bulan dari dirinya.

Meskipun demikian pemuda tersebut enggan untuk bereaksi, ataupun peduli kepada sosok tamu tersebut, ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Sosok wujud yang melayang itu menatap tajam sipemuda yang tetap tak bergeming meskipun dengan jelas menyadari kehadirannya yang seolah bukan ancaman sama sekali, hanya dengan itu ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa,,,

Pemuda itu bukan makhluk sembarangan, namun anehnya ia tak merasakan Aura apapun darinya, akan tetapi ia tahu, sesuatu yang besar telah disembunyikanya.

"Aku tak menyangka ditengah malam begini masih ada yang melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini" sosok tamu tak diundang itu berujar lantang, terdengar nada angkuh dan congkak darinya.

",,,,,"

Sialnya ucapanya diacuhkan begitu saja, entah pemuda itu tuli ataupun memang tak mendengar, akan tetapi,, hal itu cukup membuatnya begitu geram.

"Sialan kau,, berani sekali menghiraukanku"

 **Wussshhhhh**

Sayap-sayap mekaniknya mengepak kuat, meluncur deras kearah dimana pemuda itu bersandar dalam diam.

"Rasakan ini brengsekkkkkk"

"Heyaaaaaaa"

 **Brakkkkkkkk**

"Apaaaa? "

Ia kebingungan, pasalnya semua begitu cepat ketika pukulanya telah ia pastikan menghantam tubuh pemuda misterius tersebut, akan tetapi ia tak melihat bagaimana pemuda itu lepas dalam sekejap dari tinjunya, menyebabkan pukulanya menghantam tembok tempat pemuda itu bersandar.

Kemudian,, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk menemukan keberadaan pemuda misterius tersebut.

Dan ia cukup terkejut tatkala melihat sosok pemuda itu berdiri diam membelakanginya ditepian gedung, lagi-lagi seolah tak memperdulikannya.

'Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya, tapi,,, dia kuat,, bagaimana menurutmu,, Albion?'ucapnya dalam batin! Sekaligus meminta komentar dari sesuatu yang mendiami tubuhnya.

 **[Vali,,,, aku seperti mengenali makhluk yang sedang kau hadapi!]**

'Mengenali huh! Apa maksudmu Albion, aku tak mengingat kita pernah bertemu denganya sebelumnya'

Naga putih itu terdiam sembari mengingat-ingat memori masa lalunya, ia tak merasakan Aura pemuda itu, akan tetapi,, sebuah memori membuatnya seakan menjerit histeris, ia ingat,,, pemuda itu,, rambut itu,, makhluk yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianya bersama rivalnya.

 **Deg**

 **[CEPAT PERGI DARI BEDEBAH ITU VALI]**

"Eeeehh! Apa maksudmu Albion? Aku baru saja menemukan lawan kuat, dan kau memintaku pergi begitu saja? Itu tak akan pernah terja,, -

 **[BODOHHHHH! KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG SEDANG KAU HADAPI WADAH BODOH, AKU PERINGATKAN CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG SEBELUM DIA MEMBUNUHMU] "** jelas terpancar rasa takut yang begitu besar dari Kaisar Naga Surgawi tersebut. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Vali semakin keheranan, tak biasanya Partnernya ini bersikap demikian ketika bertemu lawan.

"Heh! Memangnya siapa dia? Kau seperti benar-benar takut denganya? "

 **[AKU BENAR-BENAR SIAL MEMILIKI HOST BODOH SEPERTIMU, MAKHLUK ITU,, DIA,,, -**

 **DEGGGGGG**

'Apa yang terjadi? ' ucap Vali kebingungan, alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak dan berat.

 **[GRRRRRR,,,, KITA AKAN MATI]**

'Apalagi maksudmu Albion? '

 **[LIHATLAH DIBELAKANGMU WADAH BODOH, KAU BERHASIL MENGUNDANG PETAKA TERBURUK DIDUNIA INI]**

'Keh! Aku tak peduli apapun selama aku bisa terus bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat! ' ucapnya sombong sembari memalingkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang.

 **Deggg**

 **Wussshhhhhh**

"S-shittttttttttttt! "

"Mm-makhluk apa ini? " tubuhnya gemetar dengan mata yang membola sempurna, langkahnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tanpa ia sangka sebuah kepala besar berwarna hitam pekat tengah menunggunya tepat dibelakang, hembusan nafas berbentuk asap panas keluar dari moncong yang dipenuhi taring-taring tajam bak pedang, sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam pekat itu membuat tubuhnya seakan mengigil panas dingin.

Dan Vali berani bersumpah, inilah kali pertamanya ia merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan ketakutan, hal yang ia anggap tabu seumur hidupnya itu begitu nyata ia rasakan saat ini.

Dan kemudian atensinya bergerak sedikit keatas, dimana sepasang mata merah berbentuk aneh menatapnya tajam, mata yang lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

 **Glekkkk**

Nyalinya seketika ciut, dirinya seolah tenggelam oleh dominasi makhluk dihadapannya, dan kini ia tahu, mengapa partnernya begitu ketakutan, ternyata pemuda itu sama sepertinya yang menyimpan makhluk buas didalam tubuhnya, akan tetapi ia tak tahu jika apa yang berada dalam diri pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar makhluk buas.

 **Tap,, tap,, tap,,,,**

Dan kemudian muncullah sesosok pemuda dari balik kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya, berjalan pelan dengan tatapan yang aneh, wajahnya seakan mati bak mayat.

'Si-siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya? '

 **Tap,,,**

Lalu tibalah pemuda itu dihadapannya, menatapnya kosong tak berexspresi.

"Si-siapa kau? " ucap Vali terbata, ia berada pada posisi yang sulit saat ini, nafsu bertarungnya lenyap begitu saja, digantikan perasaan was-was dan takut.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui tentangku,! "

 **[VALI,, DIA,, -]**

 **Cring,, cringg,,,**

Beberapa rantai hitam hadir lalu menangkap moncongnya yang berniat buka suara, menundukkan sosok monster berwujud naga putih itu dalam seketika.

 **Deg**

"Al-albion? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Albion hah? " pemuda bersurai perak itu berteriak marah ketika tahu partnernya dirajam beberapa rantai hitam yang mematikan pergerakan sekaligus mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku merasakan darah dari Klan Iblis terkuat dimasa lalu mengalir ditubuhmu,, bukan begitu,, Lucifer? "

 **Degg**

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu hal itu? " Vali Lifan Lucifer, itulah nama yang ia sandang sebagai generasi terakhir dari Klan Raja Iblis Satan, jati diri yang coba ia tutup rapat-rapat dari dunia luar, ia begitu terkejut ketika makhluk tanpa identitas dihadapanya membongkar rahasia itu dengan mudah.

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri nak! Dan aku cukup terkejut jika salah satu dari kadal yang pernah kubunuh jiwanya bersemayam dalam dirimu, berengkarnasi menjadi sebuah Alat sebagai berkah tuhan yang diwariskan kepada kaum Manusia"

 **Deg**

"A-apa? Ja-jadi kau,,, -

"Yah! Sebuah kehormatan bagimu bisa berhadapan langsung denganku bocah! Karena,,, akulah yang telah menghukum tiga kaum yang kala itu berperang, termasuk dari para leluhurmu,, 'Satan' "

Matanya melotot horror, Iblis setengah manusia itu tak bisa lagi menunjukkan bagaimana keterkejutanya, dan ia semakin merutuki sifat maniac bertarungnya yang membawanya dalam situasi buruk seperti ini.

Lalu,, bukankah seharusnya ia senang bertemu lawan yang super kuat, bukankah dengan itu Exspetasinya akan benar-benar tercapai.

Sayangnya ia tahu, ia tak akan merasakan apa itu pertarungan besar jika memang benar makhluk dihadapannya ini adalah satu sosok yang dikeramatkan dalam sejarah, ia tak akan merasakan sensasi pertarungan, karena,, ia bisa dibunuh dalam sekejap. Dan tentunya ia tak bisa menunjukkan kemampuanya sebagai pemegang Longinus 'Divine Divinding'.

Hanya akan mati sia-sia tanpa perlawanan sengit, ia sadar dimana batasnya saat ini. Tentunya ia tak mau tewas begitu saja, ini terlalu kuat baginya. Karena,,, ia cukup tahu sejarah yang disembunyikan.

"Kau yang sekarang hanyalah serangga tak berguna, kau masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan kematian, jadi,,, berlatihlah hingga harus meremukkan tulangmu sendiri,, itupun jika kau tak ingin mati sia-sia seperti para lelehurmu dimasa lalu"

 **Tap,, tap,, tap,,,**

Lalu,, pemuda itu berbalik untuk mengambil langkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok pemuda berambut perak yang diam terpaku, ia dilepaskan begitu saja, Vali harus bersyukur atas kesempatan ini, disisi lain ia merasa begitu hina dan sangat-sangat lemah, ia yang merasa dirinya sebagai pemegang Kaisar Naga Syurgawi terkuat sepanjang masa nyatanya hanyalah sosok iblis lemah yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Genggamannya mengerat kencang, giginya bergemelatuk keras menyadari kekalahanya saat ini, ia merasakan takut untuk yang pertama kalinya, harga diri sebagai Lucifer pun tak berguna.

 **Cring,, cring,, cring!**

Rantai-rantai itu terlepas begitu saja, melepaskan sosok Naga putih berukuran raksasa yang sedari tadi dikekang kuat.

 **[Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Vali,, merupakan suatu keajaiban makhluk itu tak menghabisi kita berdua,]**

"Maaf Albion,,, ini adalah kesalahan yang takkan terulang lagi, mungkin perkataanmu tempo hari benar, aku terlalu sombong dan membanggakan diri, dan kejadian ini telah membuka mataku, " pada akhirnya kekalahan ini membuatnya sadar, apa yang ia miliki bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia banggakan, kekuatan yang dapat membunuh tuhan,? Hal itu terdengar konyol ketika dihadapan Existensi yang masih jauh dibawah tuhan saja sudah membuatnya tak berkutik, Sekarang ia tahu, jika kekuatan besar lahir dari sebuah perjuangan keras, tekad yang sekuat baja, dan kesabaran yang tinggi, itu mungkin adalah kekuatan sejati. Dan ia akan belajar untuk hal itu, darah dari Raja Iblis yang mengalir dalam nadinya menciptakan sebuah kearoganan pada sesuatu. Melupakan Gen lain jika ia juga memiliki darah Manusia yang memiliki potensi unggul untuk terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, yah,, ia juga terlalu bergantung dengan Sacred Gear nya.

 **[Itu hal pertama yang harus kau sadari, kau sudah lihat bukan,, dialah Existensi yang dirahasiakan dunia, makhluk terkutuk yang kerap kau dengar, pendosa besar, entah julukan apa saja yang diberikan dunia kepadanya, dia baru saja berada tepat dihadapanmu, dan beruntunglah,, ia tak berminat membunuh bocah lemah sepertimu]**

"Cih! Aku masih sangat lemah! "

 **[Itulah kenyataanya,,, Aibo,, jika kau bisa memadukan tiga hal dalam tubuhmu,, mungkin kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang!]**

"Tiga hal?"

 **[Yah! Kau memiliki Gen dari Iblis terkuat, kau memiliki salah satu Longinus, dan kau memiliki Gen manusia dari ibumu, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri potensimu yang sebenarnya]**

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang Albion? "

 **[Apa saja yang kau pedulikan selain bertarung?]**

Vali memilih bungkam, ia sadar hal yang dimaksud partnernya, tentu saja ia tak akan peduli meskipun Albion berkata jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini.

"Albion! Sejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang makhluk itu? " sekilas terdengar nada penasaran dari ucapan Lucifer muda tersebut, ia ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa dilakukan makhluk sekelas penghancur itu, mengapa pemuda itu tak menunjukkan Existensinya sejauh ini.

 **[Grrrrrrr! Kau menanyakan hal yang mengerikan, tapi,, akan kukatakan apa yang kuketahui]**

"Jelaskan pula benda apa yang bisa melukai panggungmu yang sekeras baja itu"

 **[Cih!,, pemuda itu datang tanpa dikehendaki siapapun, lalu membantai satu persatu kehidupan yang menghalangi jalanya, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa menakutkanya pemuda itu, entah berapa ratus ribu jiwa yang waktu itu datang dimedan perang, yang semula saling bertikai malah bersatu untuk menghadapi pemuda itu, bahkan ketika aku telah menjadi mayat, jiwaku tetap bisa melihat kejadian selanjutnya, para pemimpin dari setiap kubu bertarung habis-habisan untuk menumbangkanya ]**

"Teruskan! "

 **[Dasar kau ini!,, hah!,,, kekuatan pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa kau bayangkan meski dalam khayal sekalipun Vali, ketika melihat bagaimana ia mati dan terus bangkit kembali, bahkan meski telah tersegel makhluk itu kembali bebas]**

"Tunggu Albion! Apa maksudmu dengan bangkit kembali? "

 **[Yah! Makhluk itu,,, dia adalah keabadian yang sempurna, meski telah melebur sekalipun, dunia seperti enggan untuk menerimanya, ia dibangkitkan dalam wujud yang utuh seperti sedia kala„ dan tentang luka ini,,, -]**

 **,,-pedang hitam yang haus dengan roh-roh makhluk hidup,, untung saja ia menolak Roh dari kaum Naga, jika tidak,, mungkin aku dan Ddraig akan tersegel dipedang mengerikan itu selama-lamanya]**

"Aku tak tahu ada makhluk sekuat itu didunia ini"

 **[Yah! Dan ada bocah konyol yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan tinju untuk menantangnya beberapa saat yang lalu]**

"Cih! Sialan kau,, mana aku tahu Albion? Aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja"

 **[Aku akan sangat bangga jika instingmu adalah warisan yang diturunkan kakek buyutmu 'Satan',, tapi kurasa,, instingmu lebih mirip kakekmu 'Rizevim']**

"Tak perlu menyebut nama bedebah itu Albion,, itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat untuk membunuhnya"

 **[Kau sadar hal itu, kekuatanmu saat ini masih sangat menyedihkan untuk ikut bersaing dipanggung besar dunia, kau tak lebih dari sekedar semut yang kehilangan arah, menunggu untuk diinjak gajah]**

"Kau benar, seperti yang dikatanya, aku harus terus berlatih untuk terus bertambah kuat" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar, meski sempat merasa ciut sebelumnya, tapi ia harus bisa bangkit, masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah.

..

..

Lalu semua kembali seperti semula, kembali dikegelapan malam sebuah kota besar yang disebut Kuoh, salah satu kota dijepang yang menjadi pusat Existensi makhluk Supranatural, bukan rahasia lagi jika makhluk supranatural telah hidup berdampingan dengan kaum manusia semenjak usainya perang besar, hal itu disebabkan oleh kesimpulan yang mencoba manusia gali dan meneliti keanehan-keanehan yang pernah terjadi.

Sejak yang mati akibat bencana besar dibangkitkan kembali, mereka mulai sadar, dunia ini dipenuhi hal yang mereka anggap tidak mungkin, seperti kekuatan, Monster, Iblis, Youkai, Vampir, Malaikat, ataupun Malaikat yang berdosa.

Dan saat itu pula para Manusia yang merasa tidak terima terus menjadi korban akhirnya berusaha mencari solusi, bagaimana mereka makhluk supranatural bisa memiliki kekuatan, dan bagaimana menggunakanya.

Tentunya semua itu harus ada sumbernya, dimana ras Iblis memiliki energi demonic, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh menggunakan energi berbasis cahaya, lalu Youkai menggunakan sistem energi yang kerap disebut Chakra.

Dari situ pula mereka berkesimpulan jika manusia pun pasti juga memiliki sumber Energi sendiri, hanya saja hal itu masih tertutup dan tersembunyi.

Seakan tak ingin menyerah, manusia terus berevolusi dengan pemikiran yang lebih baik, terbukti ketika mereka berhasil mengungkap misteri dalam diri Ras manusia, terselubung sebuah Aura bewarna biru muda yang mengalir dalam darah mereka, dengan itu mereka terus melakukan exsperimen dan penelitian.

Mana,, itulah bagaimana manusia menyebutnya, dengan Mana mereka para Manusia berusaha menciptakan kekuatan yang menjadi trending masa kini, Sihir,, yah! Mereka berhasil mencapai tujuanya, hingga mengakibatkan Manusia zaman sekarang dirancang untuk bisa menjadi mesin tempur untuk bisa ikut bersaing dengan Ras lainya agar posisi mereka dibumi bisa aman, jika tidak mereka akan terus dijadikan budak dan kaum yang terus direndahkan.

Otak manusia lebih mengutamakan kerja keras, dengan begitu yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin, kenyataanya mereka kini bisa membuktikan usahanya sebagai Ras yang rendah menjadi Ras yang patut diperhitungkan.

Ditambah lagi Tuhan menciptakan berkah bagi Manusia-manusia yang terpilih dengan kekuatan yang disebut Sacred Gear, hal itu tak jarang menjadi incaran kaum lain, bahkan tak jarang dari para pemilik Sacred Gear itu memilih membelot kefraksi lain karena godaan yang menggiurkan.

Itulah kelemahan manusia yang selalu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh kaum-kaum serakah seperti Iblis untuk mencari keuntungan tersendiri. Meskipun dalam peraturannya mereka telah beraliansi dan saling berdampingan, tapi terkadang terjadi perselisihan akibat ego kaum Iblis yang terus berbuat seenaknya.

..

..

Vali telah kembali dari exspedisi mengerikanya, membuka matanya pelan, namun ia tak lagi menemukan pemuda itu, pemuda yang dalam seketika menghancurkan kesuperioranya yang digadang-gadang sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Akan tetapi ia dihadapkan dengan dua sosok pemuda yang cukup dikenalinya di Akademi.

,,

,,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ditempat ini,, Hakuryuukou no Vali? " pemuda berambut merah bertanya dengan serius, ada yang aneh menurutnya.

,,

Vali tersadar dari lamunanya ketika ucapan datar tersebut menyapa telinganya, kemudian ia memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pemuda berambut merah yang baru dikenalnya selama satu bulan. Itupun diwarnai dengan pertempuran yang membuatnya hampir mati.

"Mungkin kalian berdua tak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan! " balas Vali sedikit ragu, namun selama sebulan ini pula ia tahu jika dua pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki pribadi yang baik, mungkin ia harus berbagi pengalaman, toh untuk apa merahasiakan jika suatu saat hal itu akan diketahui seluruh dunia.

"Apa baru saja terjadi pertarungan ditempat ini, jika benar siapa lawanmu kali ini? " sambung Toneri kemudian.

"Entahlah! Makhluk itu, sangat kuat dan mengerikan, bahkan aku tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk, dan yang terpenting,, -

 **Duaaarrrrrr**

Gemuruh petir menjeda ucapan Lucifer muda tersebut, suasana yang sebelumnya terang kini berganti mendung pekat disertai hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Gaara dan Toneri merasakan sensasi berdebar ketika menunggu ucapan yang terhenti, tapi mereka tahu ucapan tersebut akan kembali berlanjut.

,,-Pendosa besar telah kembali"

 **Deggg**

"Pendosa besar?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya Vali?"

"Hah! Itu seperti kalian memintaku untuk mengingat hal terburuk dalam hidupku, tapi akan kukatakan. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan kita, rambut pirangnya seperti anggotaku yang merupakan keturunan dari king Artur 'Arthur Pendragon', tapi lebih cerah dan juga panjang, mengenakan jubah hitam yang memiliki lambang aneh dipunggungnya, sembilan tanda koma, dan berpusat pada bulatan-bulatan riak air seperti mata mengerikan yang kulihat dari makhluk buas yang tersimpan didalam tubuhnya"

 **Deggg**

Gaara dan Toneri begitu terkejut, tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kagetnya ketika mendengar ciri-ciri yang dijelaskan Vali, tidak salah lagi.

Gaara dan Toneri saling menatap penuh arti, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kode rahasia seperti sebuah telepati.

Anggukan singkat keduanya menandakan hal itu terkonfirmasi, sedangkan Vali menatap penuh selidik terhadap reaksi yang ditunjukkan keduanya.

'Sepertinya mereka berdua mengetahui sesuatu dengan yang dibicarakan' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lalu kemana perginya makhluk yang kau maksud itu Vali? " lanjut Toneri sembari berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Dia telah lenyap saat aku membuka mata dari alam bawah sadarku Toneri, dia menghilang tanpa jejak,, lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Bukankah kalian berdua dan juga Konohamaru sedang bebas misi? " lanjut Vali kemudian, berusaha mengetahui alasan keberadaan mereka berdua malam-malam begini.

"Sensorku merasakan pancaran kekuatanmu Vali, sekecil apapun itu tak akan bisa lepas dari pengamatanku" jawab Gaara tenang, ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang hanya mereka bertiga ketahui.

"Begitukah! Aku merasa tak menggunakan energi yang mungkin bisa kau deteksi sejauh itu" sergah Vali berusaha meminta jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.

Disaat itu pula Gaara tersenyum tipis, membuat Vali menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kami memiliki cara kami sendiri Vali"

 **Wussssshhh**

Keduanya menghilang dari hadapan Vali yang spontan terkejut dengan jawaban yang diucapkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

'Jawaban itu,,, entah mengapa aku seperti pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya'

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continued.**

 **A/N : Masih banyak yang belum dijelaskan, mungkin dichapter berikutnya akan diulas lebih detail, itu saja dari hamba.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi and Friendship**

 **Pair : ,,,,?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri,, makhluk seperti ku takkan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, FullTypo, Immortal, Hard-Fight, Brutality, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

,,

,,

,,

 **Kembali lagi bersama kisahnya yang suram, kisah yang seolah membuat hati tercecar kepedihan, waktu yang merajam dalam luka kesepian, relung jiwa yang kelam dalam kegelapan.**

 **Tak ada lagi yang dapat dirinya rasakan...**

 **Jiwanyapun kembali bergumuruh, kilat matanya tajam tanpa ada setitikpun keraguan, sudah begitu jauh dirinya melangkah, melewati ruang dan waktu, melalui zaman dan masa,**

 **Membawa satu kepingan asa...**

 **Dan semua itu terasa semakin dekat, penantianya dari sekian lama akan segera terbayar.**

 **Tak ada ampun untuk dunia..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Untuk para pendosa.**

..

..

 **Chapter. 16.**

 **÷Kurayami no Sora÷**

 **Story.**

…

…

…

Malam lalu terasa begitu kelabu dan kelam baginya, diam terpaku hanya untuk merenungi perkara semalam, malam pertama baginya merasakan desakan energi yang membawa kebencian begitu besar, berbaur gelap yang mencekam, meskipun telah berlalu, sensasi itu terus menerus menyerangnya. Takut,, dan gemetar, hanya itu yang bisa dirinya rasakan.

Ini seperti sebuah konferensi pers dimana mereka satu group tengah duduk memutar pada sebuah kursi yang berpusat pada sebuah meja yang memiliki panjang empat meter, dan lebar dua meter, diantara enam belas kursi yang ada hanya terisi empat, tiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

Ini keadaan yang begitu monoton, tak ada pembicaran dan dialog, apalagi canda tawa yang menghibur, hanya tampak dari raut wajah yang merenung dalam diam, ini lebih suram dari biasanya yang masih ada basa-basi sekedar untuk menutupi keadaan seperti ini.

Salah satu dari sekelompok Iblis kecil itu merasa terusik dengan Euforia saat ini, jengah harus terus menerus larut dalam sikap yang menyedihkan.

"Buchou,, apa kita hanya akan diam dan melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini? "

 **Deg**

Sang ketua tersentak mendengar ucapan dengan nada tegas barusan, melepasnya seketika dalam lamunan kosongnya.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu Kiba? " ujarnya penuh selidik, tak biasanya pemuda murah senyum yang berposisi sebagai Knight nya itu berucap tegas dan sedikit kasar.

Sementara itu dua lainya masih tetap tenang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerukan pendapatnya.

"Jika kita hanya diam seperti ini, apa yang akan kita dapatkan? Kita hanya akan semakin tertinggal jauh dari yang lainya, aku merasa diantara penghuni Akademi ini pihak kitalah yang paling lemah, kau pasti juga sependapat denganku meskipun kau tak mau mengakuinya Buchou, tapi lihatlah, kita seolah tak berkembang sama sekali, bahkan jujur aku merasa malu mengingat kejadian semalam, kita seperti kecoa yang tergeletak terkena racun serangga" ujar Kiba panjang lebar, entah hal apa yang membuatnya berani berkata seperti ini, hal yang tak pernah dirinya lakukan selama ini.

Rias Gremory selaku King dari bidak-bidaknya itu terperangah sejenak, menelan satu persatu kata yang terlontar dari anggotanya tersebut.

Senyum kecut kemudian tercetak jelas diraut wajah gadis Crimson yang merupakan adik dari pemimpin bangsa Iblis masa kini. Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Knigh nya itu benar adanya, dan jujur pula dirinya enggan mengakui dan menerima jika ia pribadi merasa paling lemah diantara para penghuni Akademi. Bayang-bayang wajah sepupunya dari Klan Bael yang semakin kuat, wajah dari rivalnya yang hampir memiliki bidak lengkap, kemudian dari pihak Datenshi yang juga semakin berkembang, lalu muncul wajah-wajah datar dari Ras Ningen, jika dibandingkan mereka semua dirinya bukanlah apa-apa.

Lalu genggaman tanganya mengerat, seolah terbakar dengan hanya mengingat kenyataan menyakitkan, benar yang dikatakan Kiba, ia harus berbuat sesuatu jika tak ingin tertinggal semakin jauh dari Rival-rivalnya di akademi empat Fraksi ini.

"Aku benci mengakuinya,, tapi kau benar Kiba!,, Team dari sepupuku bisa kukatakan sempurna, disamping itu mereka juga sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam Rating Game, kemudian Sona, aku tak tahu mengapa keadaan membuatnya semakin unggul dariku, dari pihak Tenshi ada Dulio Gresualdo dan anggotanya, dan beberapa diantaranya memiliki benda suci yang bisa mengancam kita, dari pihak Datenshi ada Ikuse Tobio dan rekan-rekanya, lalu ada team Vali simainiak bertarung yang juga pemilik salah satu dari Artefak suci, dan yang paling mengerikan ada pada Fraksi manusia, The True Longinus 'Cao-cao'! " jelas sang Heires Klan Gremory dengan mimik wajah lesu.

Penjelasan barusan cukup untuk membuat ketiganya mengerti betapa rendah posisi mereka saat ini, dengan kondisi team yang hanya berjumlah empat biji membuat keadaan semakin rumit, tak ada sosok kuat yang mungkin bisa menutupi lubang dalam Team, jika ada pun itu akan sangat sulit untuk merekrutnya mengingat peraturan yang telah ditetapkan, tak ada sistem pemaksaan kehendak, bisa merekrut jika target bersedia dengan senang hati.

"Ara-ara,, sepertinya kau harus cepat menawarkan bocah mesum itu untuk menjadi bagian dari Team kita Rias! Aku yakin pemuda mesum itu menyimpan sesuatu yang kuat didalam dirinya, dan aku yakin itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi kita, beruntung jika itu adalah Sacred Gear berkelas Longinus! " terang perempuan berambut hitam Ponytail dengan senyum yang tampak aneh, seolah senyum tersebut hanyalah tertera diwajahnya semata.

"Aku juga berfikir demikian Akeno, tapi masalahnya apakah Cao-cao akan membiarkan kita mendekati Hyoudou Issei begitu saja, kau tau sendiri bukan Cao-cao selalu berusaha melindungi kaum manusia dari kita makhluk Supranatural, aku yakin ini tak kan terjadi begitu saja! "

"Itu tergantung dirimu Rias, jika kau bisa menarik minat bocah mesum itu maka tak ada alasan bagi Cao-cao untuk menghentikan keinginanya, dekati dengan kelemahanya, berikan penawaran yang terbaik, lalu kita exsekusi tanpa paksaan, dan kau pasti sudah tau bukan apa kelemahan bocah itu? "

Seketika itu semua terlihat begitu mudah bagi Iblis berambut merah darah tersebut, yah! Tak ada yang lebih diharapkan laki-laki mesum dibandingkan seonggok tubuh telanjang yang begitu menggiurkan, dengan iming-iming sederhana begitu saja semua akan terasa sangat mudah, dengan penawaran yang begitu sulit untuk ditolak, dan tentunya ia akan mendapatkan pemuda itu dalam genggamanya.

"Idemu licik sekali Akeno, tapi itu sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan, "

"Fufufuu,, jangan lupa jika kita ini Iblis Rias, inilah tabiat Iblis sesungguhnya, kelicikan, ketamakan, dan hal buruk lainya sudah menjadi bagian dan mendarah daging dalam tubuh, aku hanya berusaha memanfaatkan semua itu dengan baik"

"Yah! Karena itulah Satan Lucifer menjadi lambang dari Tujuh dosa besar Akeno! Aku penasaran siapa juga makhluk kuat yang telah membunuh Raja Iblis Satan di Era Great War! "

"Uummb,, aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Kuroka-nee jika pelakunya adalah makhluk itu Buchou, sosok makhluk yang begitu dirahasiakan Eksistensinya, bahkan hal itu menjadi larangan untuk didengar bagi generasi muda seperti kita, terlebih lagi sejak saat itu makhluk itu tak pernah lagi ikut campur ataupun muncul, tapi Kuroka-nee pernah mendengar rumor jika makhluk itu sering berurusan dengan para dewa! " jelas Koneko dengan datar, sembari memakan cemilan yang berada dalam toples di pelukanya.

Saat itu juga raut wajah iblis betina tersebut menjadi serius, ini sebuah informasi yang cukup menarik, mengapa bidak bentengnya itu diam saja selama ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kakakmu memiliki informasi yang cukup menarik minatku Koneko, tapi sementara kita simpan dulu pembahasan ini, aku ingin memastikan apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu makhluk semalam?"

 **Srakkkkk**

Iblis betina berdada super tersebut berdiri sembari menggeser kursi kebelakang, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menyangga dagunya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu Buchou, jika mungkin ada yang memiliki tekanan Energi sebesar semalam, mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk Youkai ekor sembilan Kyubi, tidak lain beliau adalah "Yasaka-sama" sang ratu Youkai di Kyoto"

"Tapi itu tak mungkin juga mengingat yang kita temui semalam adalah laki-laki" tambah Kiba mengutarakan pemikiranya.

"Ara ara pemuda semalam itu sangat galak sekali, tapi itu membuatku semakin penasaran denganya! "

..

 **Change Sceane.**

,,

,,

Terkadang memandangi keramaian dari setiap Ras berbeda yang membaur menjadi satu merupakan sebuah kegiatan baru baginya, safier bekunya tak lepas dari segala gerak-gerik para penghuni kota, melihat dengan teliti sistem kerja zaman sekarang, mungkin ini terlihat seperti kedamaian yang kerap manusia bicarakan.

Namun mereka juga buta dengan kehidupan di balik tirai, hanya beberapa saja yang terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dibalik layar, semua yang dirinya lihat memiliki arti dan tujuan, namun selalu ada dari sisi positif dan sisi negatifnya. Gelandangan mengais tong sampah untuk mendapatkan secuil makanan, pengemis rentan yang mengadu nasib, anak-anak yatim terduduk lapar berharap berlpas kasih manusia lain yang lebih beruntung.

Dalam benaknya dunia tetap berjalan sesuai aturan dan takdir dari yang maha kuasa meski kini yang memegang kendali merupakan wakilnya, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka semua telah dipermainkan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kakinya terayun pelan untuk melangkah, dengan fashion nya yang terlihat jadul membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, jarang sekali ada orang menggunakan pakaian semacam jubah di zaman sekarang apalagi disiang hari seperti ini.

Beberapa membicarakan keberadaan pemuda tersebut dengan bisik-bisik, mereka beranggapan pemuda itu norak, aneh, tak waras dan lain sebagainya, beberapa lagi ada yang tertawa mengejek, menertawakan pemuda yang entah siapa dengan percaya dirinya menerobos keramaian.

Peduli? Tidak! Dirinya terus berjalan menerobos kerumunan dengan wajah kosongnya, mengganggap manusia disekitarnya hanyalah seonggok mayat tak berguna, yah pandanganya terhadap segala exsistensi dunia ini tak pernah berubah meskipun dirinya lapuk dimakan usia, tak kan ada tempat untuk siapapun pecundang, bahkan untuk hewan sekalipun, mereka yang lemah dimangsa jenisnya sendiri.

Hujatan seburuk apapun takkan mampu membuatnya bergeming untuk merespon, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah tak lagi memiliki emosi, dan melakukan apapun jika ia ingin, namun jangan salah sangka, karena tak memiliki emosi itulah yang membuatnya semakin biadab.

 **Jrasshhh**

 **Jrashhhh**

 **Jrassshhhhh**

Mereka yang ikut andil untuk menertawakannya barusan langsung tercecar menjadi potongan daging kecil-kecil, bersamaan hujan darah yang berhamburan diudara.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakan kaum perempuan melengking perih memecah riuh siang hari.

Dalam sekejap jalanan pusat kota Kuouh itu berubah, bak medan tempur yang menumbangkan nyawa. Mereka yang ketakutan segera pergi, memaksa kakinya untuk terayun cepat karena takut.

,,

Disudut lain seorang perempuan yang mengawasi gerak-gerik sosok berjubah hitam itu begitu sangat terkejut, tubuhnya seolah bergetar melihat para keturunan Adam itu terbunuh begitu saja, dirinya sebagai Archangel yang kuat sekaligus rapuh hanya bisa menutup mulut, bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang menyebabkan kematianya, jujur dirinya tak melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu melakukan sebuah gerakan yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Namun ia yakin jika sosok tersebutlah yang menjadi penyebab kematian manusia-manusia yang tergolong dalam kalangan Non Sihir.

Lalu fokusnya teralih kepada tujuan awal, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut, dan ia memutuskan untuk bertindak, exsistensi seperti itulah yang bisa memicu kerusakan hubungan karena kesalahfahaman dengan fraksi manusia.

Apa yang dicarinya tetap melangkah dalam jalur perjalanannya tanpa memperdulikan kejadian barusan, tidak salah lagi, bukanya ia berburuk sangka, namun kejanggalan menunjukkan jika sesuatu berpakaian serba hitam itulah tersangka yang menyebabkan para manusia itu mati.

Cukup jauh sudah dirinya berjalan untuk mengikuti sosok tersebut, namun ada yang tak beres menurutnya, dirinya yakin jika kehadirannya sudah dirasakan sejak awal, lalu mengapa sosok tersebut tetap tenang seolah tak peduli sedikitpun.

 **Tap**

"Siapa kau? " dirinya memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah sosok tersebut dengan pertanyaanya, dan hal itu berhasil menghentikan ayunan kaki dari sosok tersebut.

"Dan mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu,,, Gabriel? "

 **Degggg**

Entah seraph sepertinya memiliki organ yang bernama jantung atau tidak, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah bergemuruh, seolah suara tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya, namun tak ada satupun ingatan yang membuatnya mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya? " ucap Gabriel memastikan.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang ia ketahui memiliki suara khas seorang pemuda itu berbalik kearahnya, meskipun demikian Gabriel tak mampu melihat raut mukanya mengingat tudung jubah yang selalu melindungi rupa dari pemuda tersebut.

 **Srakk**

Pemuda tersebut menggerakkan lenganya untuk menyibak hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu tampak surai keemasan serupa dengan miliknya.

Saat itu pula waktu seolah berhenti, seraph surga bersayap enam pasang tersebut terpaku dalam diam, sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bergejolak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganya, mengapa dirinya merasa tak asing dengan rupa itu, adakah sesuatu yang terlupa dan hilang dari memorinya.

"Si-siapa kau? " lagi-lagi Gabriel menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, namun memang itulah yang bisa dirinya katakan untuk mengetahui identitas dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu menorehkan senyum tanpa arti alias senyum kosong yang begitu nampak jelas dalam netranya.

"Aku hanyalah kenangan buruk kehidupan yang telah lama berlalu, lagipula begini lebih baik! "

"Dengan membunuh ras manusia yang tak berdosa apa menurutmu itu sebuah kebaikan? "

"Menurutmu mungkin mereka memang tak berdosa, tapi ketahuilah aku lebih tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan, bukan tanpa alasan aku melepas roh didalam tubuh mereka, "

Sejujurnya Gabriel bingung dengan jawaban tenang yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya ini, mengapa pemuda itu berkata demikian, apa alasanya, dan bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat begitu memahami kehidupan.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Tak ada, aku hanya berfikir jika makhluk seperti kalian tak pantas lagi untuk hidup, dan aku hanya berusaha membersihkan hama dunia ini, mengembalikannya seperti semula, kosong dan tak pernah ada! " jawabnya tenang.

Sekali lagi Gabriel harus terperangah dengan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda yang serupa surainya denganya tersebut. Kata-kata itu jika dirinya jabarkan lebih lanjut akan mengarah pada satu hal, yakni Akhir. Namun kembali dalam pertanyaan awalnya, siapa pemuda ini, mengapa disetiap kata yang diucapkan seolah pasti dan akan terjadi.

"Tolong katakan pemuda-san, siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa aku tak sedikitpun mampu mengingatnya,! "

"Cukup Gabriel, tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui, karena seluruh kaum kalian takut dengan kutukan ini, jadi lebih baik begini, karena cepat atau lambat kalian semua akan tahu! "

 **Deggg**

"Ja-jangan katakan jika kau,, -

"Pendosa besar? " seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, perlahan luapan kemurkaan begitu kentara menyelimuti, perasaan ini, mungkinkah sebuah kebencian akibat waktu itu, dirinya ingat, sosok dihadapanya ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah petaka dunia, tatapan mata kosong diliputi kematian, surai pirang yang waktu itu berlumuran darah makhluk hidup, exsistensi yang telah lama dicarinya.

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

Tanpa berfikir panjang Gabriel melesat kearah pemuda itu berada.

'Sepertinya ingatan baru yang kutanamkan kepadanya bekerja dengan baik! ' ucapnya dalam hati!

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

 **Jlebbbbbbb**

Pedang cahaya yang ia hunuskan telah tertancap pada tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku,, a-aku akan menghukummu, kaulah yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk hidup, makhluk sepertimu tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini, "

Pemuda itu hanya diam, matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip ketika seraph surga tersebut berada tepat dihadapannya, untuk memberikan hukuman karena dosa yang telah dilakukanya dimasa lalu.

"Lakukahlah, jika dengan ini kau bisa mengantarkanku ke pintu kematian, dengan senang hati aku bersedia"

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak berusaha melawan, bukankah kau bisa membunuhku dengan sangat mudah? "

Kepalanya menunduk dalam diam, menatap sebuah pendar cahaya terang yang menembus tubuhnya, perlahan senyum aneh mengembang menghiasi bibir, bahkan jutaan kalipun benda suci itu menembus raganya, takkan ada yang berubah, bahkan tak pernah ada darah yang menetes, raganya hanyalah bangkai masa lalu yang didalamnya bersemayam makhluk aneh yang tak terikat kehidupan dan kematian.

Bahkan dirinya tak lagi memiliki cairan kental berwarna merah. Darah! Semuanya telah pergi bersama masa lalu yang suram.

Kemudian kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng beberapa kali, setidaknya hal itu mewakili penolakan dirinya terhadap pernyataan malaikat tersebut.

"Akan ada waktu yang lebih tepat untuk hal itu, yah! itupun jika aku bisa lolos dari kematian ini! "

Dalam ingatanya Gabriel tahu, makhluk dihadapannya ini adalah sesuatu yang dirancang untuk tidak mati, untuk tidak hancur, lalu dirinya sadar betapa sia-sia usahanya ini.

Namun entah mengapa dirinya tak sedikitpun merasa takut, padahal dalam ingatanya ia tahu betul betapa kejam dan biadap pemuda dihadapannya ini, seperti ada kepingan ingatan yang telah terbuang.

 **Pyarrrrrrrrr**

Pendar cahaya yang menyerupai pedang itu hancur dan terurai, dan tak meninggalkan apapun pada tubuh pemuda tersebut, bagaimana mungkin?

Angin berhembus sepoi disekitar tempat tersebut, tepatnya dipinggiran hutan samping jalan Raya, kedua surai yang serupa bergejolak bak ombak lautan.

"Katakan,,, katakan apa kau akan melakukanya lagi? "

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? "

"Kau,, bukankah kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian waktu itu? Kau juga yang menyebabkan ayah harus mengorbankan diri untuk mengembalikan kehidupan manusia? Katakan apa kau akan menghancurkan dunia ini untuk kedua kalinya? " ungkap Gabriel dengan perasaan yang sukar untuk dijelaskan.

"Jika itu sudah takdirku, mengapa tidak? "

"Lagipula aku tak akan mengingkari takdirku lagi, hingga detik inipun aku masih harus menunggu,, ketika aku merasa bosan, aku berusaha menghilangkanya seperti tadi, membunuh sampah-sampah kehidupan yang menjijikkan"

Apakah berdosa jika malaikat sepertinya harus marah dan murka, pemuda dihadapanya ini tak sedikitpun menghargai kehidupan dengan merendahkan makhluk lain, ingin sekali dirinya membungkam mulut kotor pemuda dihadapannya ini, namun bagian lain dari dirinya mencegah, sayapnya tak boleh ternoda hanya karena mengeluarkan amarah.

"Tidak, kali ini kau tak akan bisa melakukanya lagi, ketiga fraksi supranatural sudah beraliansi, ditambah kekuatan dari fraksi manusia, kami semua akan menghentikan niatmu untuk menghancurkan dunia yang damai ini, jadi jangan pernah berharap untukmu bisa mengulangi perbuatanmu dimasa lalu"

"Kau sudah sangat berubah, aku senang kau tak lagi ragu untuk menghentikanku"

 **Deg**

'Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Sudah sangat berubah? '

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Kurasa kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, dan baiklah! mungkin cukup sampai disini, lagipula kau tak bisa membunuhku"

"T-tunggu dulu! "

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui namaku untuk yang kedua kalinya, " seolah De Javu,, pemuda itu tahu hal apa yang menjadi alasan seraph surga tersebut menahanya.

"Eh,, ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu hal itu? "

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban,,, jadi lupakanlah! "

 **Wushhhhhhhh**

Asap atau kabut berwarna hitam keabu-abuan perlahan mengaburkan pandangan Gabriel, meninggalkan beberapa tanya yang bergelayutan dilangit-langit fikiran malaikat tersebut, setelah itu hanya tempat kosong yang tampak dalam pandanganya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya tak kumengerti? ' Gabrie tahu ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terlupakan, entah itu hilang maupun telah terhapuskan, dan ia bertekad untuk mendapatkanya kembali, karena ia yakin, hal itu pastilah sangat berharga.

Seketika itu rupanya yang menyerupai penampilan manusia telah pudar, menggantikan wujudnya bagaikan bidadari dengan gaun putih berbalutkan cahaya terang, disertai bentangan 6 pasang sayap merpati yang Indah.

 **Wussshhhh**

Sekali kepak dirinya melesat keudara bak kilatan cahaya, menembus awan dan kembali ketempat dimana Ras nya hidup dan tinggal.

,,

,,

 **÷Mekkai÷**

,,

Hamparan tanah yang temaram masihlah tampak seperti di masa lampau, tak pernah berubah struktur dan kondisi dari salah satu bagian Mekkai,, yah tempat tersebut adalah Underworld, kerajaan besar bagi bangsa Iblis, beberapa dari manusia menyebutkan tempat tersebut sebagai persinggahan terakhir yang penuh kesengsaraan atau kerap disebut sebagai Neraka itu sendiri.

Namun persepsi itu tidaklah benar, bagaimana mungkin tempat kesengsaraan itu terdapat kehidupan yang menenangkan, sama seperti bumi, tempat ini juga merupakan tempat berkembang Biak makhluk hidup lainya, yakni Ras Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh, tentunya hal itu tidak pernah diketahui manusia biasa, karena bagaimanapun manusia selalu mengambil kesimpulan yamg cepat tanpa ingin mengetahui kebenaranya.

Ditempat ini juga layaknya dunia manusia, dimana terdapat bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan mewah, kendaraan mobil dan lainya telah diadopsi bangsa Iblis dari pemikiran manusia, meskipun kegeniusan bangsa Iblis begitu melegenda, namun pembuktianya kenyataan itu sudah jauh-jauh hari terlampaui Ras Manusia, yah tentu saja setiap baik Iblis maupun manusia diberikan kelebihan dan kekuranganya masing-masing.

Beralih ketempat tertinggi di Underworld, tempat dimana Iblis-iblis kuat berkumpul, meskipun begitu bukan berarti tempat itu menjadi arena pertarungan, melainkan sebagai pusat komando dan sistem pemerintahan berada, layaknya jantung tempat tersebut menjadi inti dari Underworld itu sendiri.

Disebuah ruangan dengan interior mewah tengah duduk tenang 4 sosok Iblis yang pastinya sangat familiar bagi para pembaca semuanya, tentu saja empat sosok tersebut merupakan pemimpin atau kerap disebut Maou,, tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar lagi.

"Ah,,, akhir-akhir ini masalah mulai bermunculan! " gumamnya bosan!

"Hem? Apa maksudmu Falbi? " sahut rekanya berambut hijau.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Ajuka, bukanya semua berkas-berkas ini milikmu? " lanjutnya malas.

Kemudian sosok yang menjadi penerus Maou Bellzebub tersebut melirikkan matanya kearah beberapa kertas yang digenggam rekanya yang merupakan Maou Asmodeus.

"Hahh! Kau benar Falbi, entah mengapa firasatku mulai tak enak akhir- akhir ini! " desahnya sembari mengurut pelipis kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sir? Dari sekian banyak kejadian, tak diketahui siapa pelakunya, dan menurut laporan tubuh para korban hancur tercerai berai,? "

Sosok berambut merah mulai terusik dengan obrolan yang mulai menyeretnya, sejenak ia menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah disibukkan dengan ribuan lembaran kertas yang tak pernah habis.

"Apa kalian tahu hal yang selama ini kucari? " ucapnya lirih, menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi untuk melepaskan lelahnya.

Ucapan tersebut mendapat fokus dari ketiga Maou lainya termasuk satu perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan hal yang tak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu Sir-tan? "

"Hal yang selalu menjadi motivasiku untuk tetap hidup hingga sampai saat ini? " lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh ayolah Sirzech, ini bukan saatnya untuk membuat teka-teki untuk kami, katakan saja! " balas Fallbium dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Heeemmm,, biar kutebak, keberadaan Exsistensi yang telah menghancurkan kaum tiga fraksi pada Great War beratus-ratus tahun silam? "

Maou Lucifer tersebut melirikkan matanya sejenak kearah Maou Bellzebub yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Yah! Kau benar Ajuka, waktu itu kita masihlah remaja dan hanya bisa tinggal dirumah sementara orang-orang tua kita bertempur dimedan perang, sampai saat ini kita yang memimpin para Iblis bahkan tak tahu bagaimana wujud dan rupanya, menurut perkataan Michael dan Azazel, makhluk itu begitu misterius, bahkan mereka berdua mengatakan bisa mati kapan saja ketika sosok tersebut tengah menatap mereka" terang Sirzech kemudian, tak ada hal menarik yang patut dibicarakan terkecuali masa lalu yang penuh misteri.

"Itu semua adalah kebenaran Sirzech, tak heran jika makhluk itu juga yang telah membunuh dua Ekor naga Surgawi, bahkan membuat tiga Dewa Naga tak berkutik, " sambung Ajuka kemudian.

"Uuummbbb aku juga pernah mendengar jika makhluk itu yang menjadi tuan dari Youkai pertama yang sangat melegenda itu, Juubi no Ookami, dan itu semakin menambah point plus jika makhluk itu benar-benar kuat dan mengerikan"

"Yang kau katakan benar Serafall, tapi jangan lupa satu hal yang menurutku paling penting disini"

"Apa itu Fallbi? " jawab ketiganya serempak!

"Dia Immortal, menurut para saksi hidup Great War termasuk kakekmu Sir, Zekram-sama, makhluk itu berulang kali dibunuh, dihancurkan, dilenyapkan, bahkan disegel sekalipun, namun dari semua hal itu tak ada yang berhasil membinasakannya meski tiga Fraksi telah bersatu sekalipun, bukankah itu benar-benar sangat mengerikan"

"Kau benar Fallbi, kakek juga pernah bercerita padaku waktu itu, aku ingin menyangkal semua itu, bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu didunia ini, yang kutakutkan apabila makhluk itu kembali muncul, bukankah sama saja dunia akan kiamat? "

"Hah! Ada yang memiliki saran untuk mencegah semua itu terjadi? "

"Entahlah! Hal itu sangat sulit sekali, jika semua kenyataaan itu benar,, maka butuh lebih dari sekedar Empat Fraksi untuk menghentikanya"

Keempat Raja Iblis tersebut terdiam dalam renunganya, berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, dan setidaknya cara efisien untuk mencegahnnya, karena mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi, dan tak mungkin pula merela semua akan diam untuk menerima kematian, kalau bisa mereka akan berperang melawan untuk melakukan perlawanan yang lebih sengit dari pada leluhur mereka pada masa Great War.

"Sirzech,, mungkin ini ide gila, tapi tak ada salahnya kita mencobanya lebih dulu"

"Apa maksudmu Ajuka? "

"Begini,,,

..

 **Change Sceane.**

,,

Warna-warni masa muda adalah hal yang begitu diharapkan. Sekolah,, mungkin tempat itulah dimana mereka bisa mendapatkanya, tempat dimana harga diri dipertaruhkan, mengapa harus serumit itu, karena yang satu ini jelas berbeda dari sekolah umum lainya.

Akademi Kuoh Highschool, begitulah tempat ini dinamakan, gedung yang mengadopsi bentuk dari sebuah Stadium Sepakbola, namun jangan berfikiran jika tempat ini digunakan untuk bermain sepakbola pula, bentangan lebar lapangan ini merupakan sebuah Arena pertarungan sihir, dimana bangunan-bangunan yang melingkarinya merupakan kelas dari para magician yang bersekolah ditempat ini, termasuk juga Asrama yang tergabung didalamnya, tak ada yang tahu dari manusia biasa jika tempat ini merupakan simbol perdamaian dan Aliansi dari tiga Fraksi Akhirat yang kemudian bertambah satu Fraksi dari Ras manusia yang dianugerahi kekuatan Sihir dan Sacred Gear.

Pagi hari terasa sempurna tatkala melihat laki-laki dan perempuan yang dibaluti seragam sekolah mereka, berjalan beriringan dengan wajah ceria menuju kelas mereka.

Beberapa diantaranya terlihat wajah-wajah mesum yang mencari kesempatan emas untuk dapat melihat aset berharga dari para perempuan, berpura-pura duduk ditikungan anak tangga, dan menunggu target turun kebawah, atau naik keatas, dengan begitu mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk melampiaskan nafsu bejat mereka yang menggebu.

 **Crotttttttt**

"Uwoooooooohh,, warna merah muda adalah yang terbaik, mueheheheeeee! " tawa bengisnya tampak mengundang perhatian dari siswa dan siswi lainya.

"A-apa? Me-merah muda, itu,,,,?

'Punyaku'

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Matilah kau mesum sialaaaaaaaaan! "

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk"

 **Buaghhh**

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

"Ugh,,, se-sepertinya itu cukup setimpal,, hehehee hahahaaaaaaaaa! " kembali ia berexspresi menjijikkan.

"Kau benar Issei,, itu tadi sangat Indah kau tahu, oh merah muda! "

"Yah! Kau benar Matsuda, tak ada keindahan yang melebihi warna itu, bagaimana menurutmu Matohama? "

"Tentu saja itu yang terbaik Issei, kau lihat tadi,, ah dan aku ingat ada gambar Mickey Mouse nya juga, bukankah itu sangat menggemaskan? "

"Khukhukhuuuu,, kau benar sekali Matohama"

"Yooossssshhhhhhhh! "

"Harem Banzaaiiiiiiiiii"

Seperti biasanya, ketiga remaja tersebut selalu datang lebih awal hanya untuk stand by ditangga untuk menyaksikan hal seperti barusan, tiga Legenda Mesum begitu terkenal seantero Akademi, mereka bertiga dianggap Hama bagi perempuan yang berada disekolah ini, dari pandangan laki-laki, mereka adalah remaja Hypersex yang terlalu bersemangat.

..

"Apa kau tidak bosan melihat tiga bocah Aneh itu Gaara? " ucap Toneri pelan.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuh pemuda bernama Hyoudo Issei teman sekelasnya Konohamaru itu Toneri? "

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal Gaara, yah,,, aku rasa itu seperti Sacred Gear! "

"Sepertinya juga begitu,, "

"Ah aku rasa bangsawan Iblis Gremory itu juga mulai menyadarinya, " ucapnya tatkala dari sudut lain ia melihat dua sosok Iblis betina yang tengah mengintai tiga bocah mesum tersebut.

"Souka! Aku rasa akan terjadi hal yang menarik"

"Kita lihat saja Toneri,, ngomong-ngomong dimana Konohamaru? "

"Entahlah,, mungkin dia sedang berkeliling, mencari Cinta sejati katanya"

,,

"Gaara,, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " tampak raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang cukup serius atau penting yang akan dikatakanya.

"Aku tahu Toneri, kita bertiga tak bisa lari dari kenyataan, sebaik apapun kehidupan kita saat ini, kau harus ingat jika semua ini hanyalah kesemuan yang akan segera berakhir, aku hidup hingga detik ini hanya untuknya, aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan mengikuti jalanya, seburuk apapun, bahkan ke Neraka sekalipun"

Toneri menerawang jauh kelangit, dimana sinar bulan mulai terselimuti awan cerah dipagi hari yang lekas beranjak siang, baginya dunia ini seperti surga yang belum pernah ia rasakan, kedamaian, hidup saling berdampingan, ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, inilah hidup, suatu hal yang tak pernah dirinya rasakan, ingin sekali dirinya berkata nyaman menjadi bagian dunia ini, namun,,, ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan.

"Jika kau memilih untuk menjadi bagian dunia ini, maka suatu saat kita akan menjadi musuh dimedan perang, bagiku dunia ini tidaklah nyata, kita adalah tiga Ninja yang tersisa dari dunia Rikudou yang telah lenyap karena murkanya, dan jika dia datang ketempat ini,, maka kesimpulanya mudah, dunia ini akan berakhir seperti masa lalu"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu Gaara, aku akui aku merasa begitu hidup didunia ini, tapi aku juga sadar, ini bukanlah jalan dari seorang Ninja, aku akan mencoreng nama Otsutsuki jika menghianati kalian, jadi,, aku tak pernah berfikir untuk melakukanya, bagiku ini semua sudah cukup"

"Sudahlah! Cepat atau lambat dia akan beraksi, dan kita lihat bagaimana cara existensi dunia ini untuk menghentikanya"

"Aku yakin para Dewa tak akan tinggal diam! "

"Bahkan Dewa sekalipun tak akan mampu meredam murkanya Toneri, dia terus bertambah kuat setiap detiknya,, jika kau mengingat bagaimana Great War itu terjadi, bukankah suatu kesalahan jika seorang Dewa mampu menghentikanya"

"Ya, ak,, -

"Hoyyyy,, Gaara, Toneri! " teriak suara dari arah belakang.

'Sialan bocah itu,, memotong ucapanku seenaknya saja! ' rutuk Toneri dalam hati ketika mendengar teriakan melengking yang menyakitkan indra pendengaranya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drappp**

"Apa yang membuatmu berteriak-teriak Konohamaru? "

"Aku hanya kebingungan mencari kalian,, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? " tanya balik Konohamaru dengan tampang blo'on.

"Hah! Lihatlah kebawah,, dan kau akan menemukan bocah sialan yang cukup mirip denganmu? " jawab Toneri acuh.

"Heh? Benarkah begitu, mana orang,, -

'Heemm! Senyum kemenangan itu,, kepala seperti bola lampu,, dengan sikaca mata rambut model belah tengah itu'

"Eeeeeeeehhh, a-apa maksudmu Toneri menyamakanku dengan para gumpalan Nafsu bejat itu? "

"Yah, aku berfikir warna rambut kalian yang serupa, dengan kelakukanmu yang menyedihkan sepertinya cocok bergabung dengan tiga Legenda mesum itu"

"A-apa, sialan kau Toneriiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Hahahaaaaa,,, " tawa Toneri menggelegar sembari berlari dari kejaran Konohamaru yang tengah murka.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tak peduli, namun matanya tengah menajam kearah dua sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya bersama kedua rekanya.

'Adik dari Raja Iblis Sirzech Lucifer,, Rias Gremory'

,,

,,

"Akeno,, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ketiga manusia itu? Bukankah mereka terlihat misterius? "

"Kurasa instingmu benar Buchou, kalau tidak salah yang berambut perak tadi berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sona, namanya Toneri, lalu yang berambut coklat Hyperaktif tadi sepertinya berada ditahun kedua sekelas dengan Hyoudou Issei, namanya Konohamaru, dan yang berambut merah itu,, dia sekelas dengan kita, namanya Gaara,, aku rasa dia cukup tampan,, tapi,,, -

"Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan menusuk,, bukankah itu yang kau maksud? "

"Seperti yang kau katakan barusan Buchou, dan aku merasa mereka bertiga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu? "

"Umbb,, semacam kekuatan yang besar atau yang lainya aku tak tahu, tapi yang jelas, hawa disekitar mereka sangat tak mengenakkan"

"Menarik! Akeno,, awasi mereka bertiga, "

"Kau tenang saja Buchou, aku akan mengawasi mereka"

"Sudah waktunya kita bergerak cepat, aku tak ingin tertinggal lebih jauh lagi dari Sona"

..

..

 **Change Sceane.**

Youkai, istilah lain disebut siluman atau monster, mereka juga menjadi bagian dari Legenda dikehidupan modern, sama seperti Ras lainya, keberadaan mereka pun menuai Pro dan Kontra, ada sebagian yang mengatakan mereka fana, atau tak nyata, sebagian lainya percaya jika mereka ada.

Kota yang begitu Indah, mereka juga hidup layaknya manusia, mereka berwujud sama, mereka makan, minum, tidur dan lainya, namun dibalik rupa mereka yang mirip manusia, tersembunyi sebuah wujud yang menyerupai binatang, berbulu dan berekor, dan buas.

Disinilah kerajaan mereka berada, dibalik rimbunya hutan pinggiran Kyoto, jika dilihat dengan seksama tak ada yang mengira jika semua itu hanyalah fatamorgana.

Terlihat sosok perempuan yang tengah duduk dalam diam disinggasananya, surai orange panjang sepinggang, dengan wajah layaknya gadis dua puluhan tahun, tak ada yang mengira jika sosok tersebut merupakan Youkai terkuat yang menjadi pemimpin kerajaan Youkai di Kyoto, bukan tanpa alasan perempuan tersebut menjadi pemimpin.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tapp**

"Yasaka-sama,, saya membawa berita buruk! "

Ia yang sedari tadi diam dalam lamunanya spontan begitu terkejut, telinganya jelas mendengar perkataan yang terkesan mendadak barusan.

"Sesuatu yang buruk? Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi paman Tengu? " balasnya cepat, sepertinya panglima perang Youkai tersebut telah membawa berita yang sangat darurat.

Youkai berjenis Karasu tersebut segera menegakkan kembali badanya yang membungkuk, menatap penuh rasa gusar,, "Mata-mata yang saya sebar mendapatkan informasi jika malam ini akan ada invasi dari pihak pemberontak yang didalangi Yamata no Orochi"

"Invasi? " balas Yasaka yang begitu tampak raut keterkejutan diwajahnya.

"Hai,, awalnya saya sempat meragukan informasi tersebut sehingga saya memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya diam-diam,, dan ternyata berita tersebut benar adanya, saya melihat beberapa pergerakan disetiap sudut hutan,"

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya dia benar-benar berniat mengambil alih tahta pemimpin Youkai, tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin bisa mengalahkan kita dengan mudah? "

"Maaf Yasaka-sama, mungkin anda tak pernah ingin mendengar hal ini, tapi,,,, -

Firasatnya mulai tak mengenakkan saat melihat gelagat dari Youkai Gagak tersebut yang tampak aneh, seolah enggan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan.

"Katakan saja paman,, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran"

Mata hitam legam dari Youkai yang dijuluki Raja Iblis Tengu terpejam sesaat, mengenang kembali sebuah moment yang tak akan pernah dilupakanya, tragedi yang tak akan pernah dirinya maafkan.

"Dia akan kembali untuk menyelesaikan hal yang gagal diselesaikannya dimasa lalu " ucapnya datar, telapak tanganya terkepal kuat, dengan gejolak amarah yang terlihat begitu jelas diraut mukanya.

"A-apakah yang paman maksud itu,, -

"Yah! Anda benar Yasaka-sama, dia adalah makhluk yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian suami anda 'Zarak-sama'!

 **Deg**

Perempuan bersurai orange tersebut tampak diam mematung, tatapan matanya seolah kosong tanpa kehidupan, namun apa yang berada didalam dirinya seolah bergemuruh. Dendam yang telah lama ia simpan kini kembali bergejolak, memaksa aliran energi kemerahan merangsek perlahan dari inti tubuhnya.

Tengu tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi,, begitulah bagaimana jiwa perempuan tampak terlihat begitu rapuh atas penderitaan, terutama ketika orang yang dicintainya telah direnggut dari pelukanya.

"Tak ada gunanya anda melakukan hal seperti ini Yasaka-sama,, ingatlah posisi anda saat ini, anda adalah seorang pemimpin dari Ras Youkai, fikirkan pula bagaimana nasib rakyat yang berada dibawah pimpinan anda, kesampingkan emosi anda, karena itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan,, kami semua juga bersedih sebagaimana anda bersedih ketika kehilangan sang Raja, tapi,, bukan berarti anda harus terus jatuh didalam kesedihan itu,"

"Saya permisi dulu, anda bersiaplah, saya akan segera memberitahu kepada Youkai lainya, "

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **,,**

 **Brukkk!**

Pada akhirnya kaki tak mampu lagi menopang beban diri yang begitu berat, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetes demi tetesan airmata.

Sejenak ingatanya menyelam pada kepingan masa lalu, saat semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga akhirnya makhluk haus darah itu muncul untuk memberikan kesengsaraan abadi bagi dirinya.

"Hiksss,,, hikksss,, " rintihan tangisnya terdengar begitu perih dan suram, mungkin ia harus segera mengakhiri penderitaan ini dengan mencari keadilan, nyawa dibalas nyawa.

'Benar,, a-aku harus membunuhnya! ' racaunya dalam hati, mencoba menyematkan sepenggal kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

..

..

Riuh burung gagak memecah kesunyian malam, mereka nampak risau, seolah gelisah, deru angin seakan membawa sebuah pesan yang buruk.

"Heemmm,,, aku tak tahu jika Kekkai ini begitu kuat, untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu! " Sosok berwajah pucat dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam berucap datar kepada satu lagi sosok disampingnya.

"Kau benar, Kekkai ini berbeda dari yang telah kuhancurkan ratusan tahun lalu, aku merasakan Aura gelap yang menjadi dasar terbentuknya Kekkai ini, apa kau tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya Orochi? "

"Khukhukhuuuu,,, aku rasa hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Drakula,, apa kau pernah mendengar kedatanganya kembali kedunia ini? "

"Seluruh Existensi dunia ini tahu Orochi, Youkai yang dirumorkan sebagai Mitos itu telah mengguncang dunia ini beberapa ratus tahun silam, tentu kau pernah mendengar jika ekor-10 telah mengamuk sewaktu Great War, bahkan menantang langsung tiga Dewa Naga kolosal yang ditakuti dunia ini"

"Heh,, aku tak menyangka kau tahu banyak tentang hal itu, tapi kau benar,, aku tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan dari sang Dewa Youkai, 'Juubi no Ookami', "

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk melakukan penyerangan Orochi,"

"Khukhukhuu,, bukankah sudah jelas,, aku menjadi pemimpin Youkai jika semua ini berhasil, tentunya kau berhak mendapatkan bagianmu,, dua Ekor Kyubi yang pastinya sangat sulit untuk kau lewatkan, dengan menyerap darah dari Yasaka dan anaknya, aku yakin itu akan menjadikanmu selevel dengan para Dewa Olympus atau bahkan melebihinya"

"Dan kau tetap picik,, tak ada jaminan kau akan bicara seperti ini ketika ambisi itu kau dapatkan, "

"Mungkin kali ini akan berbeda, kau tahu bagaimana existensi lain seperti Fraksi Akhirat dan Manusia yang semakin hari semakin menenggelamkan keberadaan kita, jika keempat Fraksi itu beraliansi, maka kita juga bisa melakukanya, kita bangun kekuatan besar antara Youkai dan Ras Vampire untuk menghancurkan mereka"

"Untuk sekarang aku memberimu sedikit kepercayaan, semua tergantung bagaimana hasil akhirnya" tatapan dari sang Raja Vampire menajam kedepan, menatap selubung Kekkai yang melindungi para Ras Youkai Kyoto.

Setitik darah telah terjatuh dan melekat dipermukaan Barrier tersebut, mulai bergerak memperbesar jumlah dan intensitasnya, seolah berusaha menggerogoti Barrier kokoh tersebut dengan cepat.

 **Pyaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Dalam seketika selubung Kekkai itu pecah dan berhamburan, menampakkan pemandangan lebar dimana sebuah kota besar sedang bersembunyi.

Senyum kepuasan dan seringai meremehkan mulai tampak pada raut wajah para penghkhianat dan pendosa.

'Khukhukhu,,, inikah kemampuan dari sang Raja Vampire Drakula, pantas saja ia mampu membunuh Zarak yang tak pernah bisa kukalahkan! ' ucap Youkai ekor-8 tersebut dalam hati.

Pada saat itu pula mereka telah dihadapkan dengan ribuan Youkai yang berbaris menutup akses lokasi kerajaan.

"Khukhukhuuu! Sepertinya kedatangan kita telah diketahui lebih dulu! "

Sang Raja Vampire nampak diam dengan pandangan menusuk, menatap nyalang para Youkai Kyoto.

"Serahkan Kyubi, atau aku akan membinasakan kalian? " ucapnya dingin dan penuh penekanan.

,,

"Grrrr,,, jangan berbicara omong kosong! Karena kami akan membalas kematian pemimpin kami yang telah kau bunuh waktu itu" salah satu pemimpin Youkai Kyoto dari jenis Tanuki yakni Shukaku melontarkan kalimat tajam, geraman amarah nampak jelas diraut wajahnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, "

"Dan kau pengkhianat, jangan berfikir kau bisa menjadi pemimpin kami,, kami lebih memilih mati daripada harus dipimpin Youkai picik sepertimu"

,,

"Khukhukhuu,, aku sangat tersanjung dengan sambutan ini, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan reuni? " seringainya semakin lebar ketika melihat para mantan sahabatnya yang tampak semakin geram, baginya hal itu seperti sebuah hiburan yang menyenangkan.

..

 **Change Sceane**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Berjalan dengan langkah yang berirama lamban, dengan lengan kiri yang menggenggam sebongkah kepala manusia yang bersimbah darah, entah hal apa yang membuat manusia Malang tersebut berakhir begitu menyedihkan.

Dan sipelaku tak sedikitpun peduli, tak mau tahu, dan tak pernah ingin tahu, meskipun kemaren hari mereka melakukan kebaikan ribuan kali, mereka akan mati saat melakukan sekali kejahatan tepat didepan matanya.

Ia melihat seonggok tubuh perempuan setengah telanjang yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan seolah telah mengalami sesuatu yang begitu buruk, gadis yang malang, ketika melewati jalan dekat gang tersebut sehabis pulang sekolah, dirinya dihadang beberapa berandalan, lalu diseret ke gang tersebut untuk diperkosa, namun kejadian begitu cepat, semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi mayat.

 **Tap**

"To-tolong ja-jangan bunuh aku,,! " ucap perempuan tersebut terbata saat melihat sesosok wujud semakin mendekat kearahnya sembari menggenggam sebuah kain yang berupa rok mini.

 **Srakkkk**

Dirinya beringsut kacau dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetaran. Ia tahu,, sosok tersebutlah yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan para berandalan yang hendak memperkosanya. Setelah itu ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk itu ketika kini telah berjalan kearahnya.

 **Tapp,,,,**

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhmu"

"Ini milikmu? " ucapnya sembari menyodorkan pakaian yang menurutnya milik gadis tersebut.

"H-hai,, i-itu punyaku" jawab gadis tersebut antara malu dan takut.

Kemudian gadis tersebut segera meraih dan memakainya dengan cepat, bagaimanapun ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan pakaian atas yang robek dibeberapa bagian, alih-alih takut jika sosok tersebut berubah fikiran setelah melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Namun tak ada sedikitpun respon dari sosok tersebut yang tetap tak bergeming, bahkan gadis tersebut melihat jika sosok itu memandang diam kearah lain.

"Pergilah,,! "

"Umbb,, H-hai,, arigatou sudah menolong saya"

Tanpa membalas sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanya yang diliputi berbagai pertanyaan dalam hati.

Kala itu dirinya kembali berhenti, menatap diam bulan redup yang menyinari malamnya yang kelabu.

'Menarik! ' seringainya tampak begitu berexspresi seolah telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang cukup menghibur.

 **[Kau merasakanya,,,, Naruto?]** " terdengar suara serak dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

'Hah! Aku menghargai mereka seperti aku menghargaimu Kurama, bukankah mereka para Youkai merupakan pecahan Chakra darimu, lagipula aku ingin tahu makhluk seperti apa yang bisa dengan mudah meremukkan Kekkai yang telah kau buat '

 **[Khukhukhuu,, sepertinya akan ada pertarungan besar]**

'Mencari sedikit keringat tak masalah bukan! '

 **[Gyahahahaaaaa,, ayo Gaki cepat kita pergi,, aku sudah mencium bau darah kematian yang besar]**

'Aku tak tahu kau begitu bersemangat,, baiklah! ' jawab Naruto kemudian,, bukan hanya rekanya yang bersemangat, ia sendiri tak menyadarinya jika dirinya juga merasakan gairah semangat pertempuran yang cukup menggebu, terakhir kali ia bertarung ketika singgah didaerah padang pasir yang gersang, melawan tiga Dewa sekaligus, dewa yang konon dikatakan sebagai pengantar jiwa kematian, Dewa Matahari, dan pemimpin para Dewa ditempat tersebut. Itupun sudah entah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu pula kabut hitam kembali menyeruak, menelan tubuhnya secara perlahan, hingga membawanya pergi dan lenyap saat itu pula.

Meninggalkan sekelompok Iblis yang mengintainya penuh selidik.

'Siapa dia? '

..

. **.**

 **To be Continued.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N : Maaf beribu maaf sudah mencampakan Story ini begitu saja, saya merasa sangat bersalah, maaf pula Kalo Update an perdana setelah beberapa bulan ini terkesan pendek, monoton, dan kurang memuaskan, tapi kedepanya saya akan berusaha Up seperti biasanya, secepat mungkin antara 1-2 minggu.**

 **Bagi yang menantikan Story ini hamba ucapkan banyak terimakasih terutama buat pembaca yang senantiasa ngingetin untuk lekas Up.**

 **Mungkin cukup sekian dari saya.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	17. Chapter 17

D **isclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Title : Kurayami no Sora**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedi, and Friendship**

 **Pair : ...?**

 **Author : Kidz-Boy Everything**

 **Summary : Aku sendiri, selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun akan tetap sendiri, makhluk sepertiku tak kan pernah bisa bersanding dengan mereka, kutukan yang kubawa hanya akan membawaku pada kekosongan dan kegelapan.**

 **Warning : Mainstream, berantakan, FullTypo, bahasa tidak baku, Hard-Fight, Overpower, Dark-Immortal, Brutality, dll.**

,,

,,

 **Mereka hidup dengan tenang dan damai, tertidur lelap bersama mimpi yang menemani, tak ada beban yang mereka bawa disetiap hela nafas yang berlalu, lalu terbangun bersama semangat yang menggebu, menyambut hari cerah untuk mendapatkan kepuasan diri.**

 **Dibalik kehidupan bumi yang tampak damai dan tenang, aku seorang diri,, hidup tidak, mati pun tidak, aku tak bisa lagi memejamkan mata untuk singgah didalamnya, mimpi, impian, khayalan, dan angan-angan, menjadi hal yang tak bisa kugapai.**

 **Terus terjaga dalam renungan yang gelap, tanpa ada yang bisa kukhayalkan, bersandar pada sebatang kayu tua yang rapuh dan mati, sepertiku, sudah mati namun tetap berdiri.**

 **Beratus tahun,, setiap detik kurasakan seolah menjadi kelipatan waktu yang teramat sangat panjang, terasa berat, dan semakin menggerogoti kesadaran.**

 **Aku mengawasi dunia, menjalani siksa dunia, dan menunggu akhir dunia itu tiba,,,**

 **Ada sebuah hal yang selalu membuatku takut,,,,**

 **Jika semua yang telah kulakukan adalah hukuman, dalam perjanjian akan ada pembebasan untukku,, namun,, bagaimana jika Tuhan sendiri mengkhianatiku?**

 **Seperti mereka-mereka yang menjadi kenangan hitam dan pedih..**

 **Jika saja itu terjadi,,,**

 **Aku bersumpah akan mengutuknya agar ikut dalam kubangan penyesalan bersamaku.**

 **Meskipun itu mustahil,, namun aku merupakan sebagian darinya yang gelap.**

 **Akan tetapi, aku tak ingin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, semua baru saja dimulai, dan aku akan memperkenalkan diri kepada dunia jika petaka telah kembali.**

 **Kita lihat saja,,,**

 **Apakah kali ini semua akan berakhir Indah seperti dalam cerita hidupku di Story lainya.**

..

 **Kurayami no Sora**

 **Chapter 17.**

 **Story.**

..

..

..

Malam ini begitu banyak kejutan yang datang silih berganti, dirinya menjadi alasan terhadap semua hal yang kini terjadi, perasaan bersalah pun kerap menghampirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin, perasaan kecewa dan marah semua bercampur menjadi satu yang coba ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Ia teringat sebuah hal yang beberapa waktu lalu diungkapkan oleh Tengu, sebuah hal besar yang telah lama terjadi namun telah dirahasiakan, ingin sekali ia marah ketika mengetahui kenyataan.

..

 **Flashback On.**

,,

"Saya ingin mengatakan satu hal yang sangat penting Yasaka-sama, maaf kalo saya dan yang lainya merahasiakan sebuah hal besar yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu"

Fokusnya terpecah saat mendengar Youkai kepercayaanya itu berucap, apalagi sekarang, beberapa saat sebelumnya ia mendapatkan berita buruk jika akan ada Invasi, terlebih lagi sesuatu yang begitu dibencinya akan ikut andil didalam invasi tersebut.

"Katakan saja paman, aku tak ingin terkejut lagi setelah mendengar berita sebelumnya, aku hanya berharap itu bukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi" ucapnya lirih, terselip nada sedih didalamnya.

Terdiam,, Tengu merenungkan sejenak sesuatu yang ingin dirinya katakan, apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapnya. 'Hah! Tak ada pilihan lain! ' desahnya dalam hati.

"Yasaka-sama,, apakah anda percaya dengan Legenda Dewa Youkai ? " tanya sang Youkai Karasu tersebut.

Sejujurnya Yasaka tak mengerti mengapa penjaganya itu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal yang tak pernah dirinya bayangkan. "Apa maksud paman adalah Youkai pertama yang keberadaanya tak pernah diketahui itu, bahkan telah menghilang jauh dari dunia ini? " jawab Yasaka sembari mencoba berfikir.

"Anda benar sekali Yasaka-sama" lanjut Tengu dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tak ada yang mustahil didunia ini paman,, aku akan mencoba percaya meskipun itu hanya sebuah legenda yang belum diketahui kebenaranya" bagaimanapun Legenda tak beda jauh dengan mitos, beberapa memiliki kepercayaan penuh, dan beberapa lagi menyangkalnya untuk percaya, begitulah pemikiran makhluk hidup yang selalu memiliki titik balik.

"Jika anda mempercayai Legenda itu,, maka saya akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya Yasaka-sama,"

"Baiklah! Ketika itu anda masih dalam keadaan depresi sehabis kematian sang Raja, saat itu kaum Youkai begitu kacau akibat perpecahan antara pengikut Zarak-sama dengan Youkai ekor-8 Yamata no Orochi, ada satu kejadian waktu itu yang tak pernah anda ketahui selama ini" Tengu mulai menjelaskan satu persatu rentetan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu. Mulai kembali menelisik ingatan dan memori kelam yang tersimpan.

"Apa itu paman, sepertinya itu bukan hal biasa" hatinya mulai terusik rasa penasaran ketika hal ini berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

"Begitulah, bahkan menurutku ini adalah hal yang sangat penting dari pada yang lainya, kenyataanya Legenda itu memang benar,, dan beliau yang mulia 'Juubi no Ookami' pernah datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat exsistensi kita yang tengah terpuruk"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda paman! Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi? " balas Yasaka dengan nada tak percaya.

'Sudah kuduga! ' gerutu Tengu dalam hati, yah bagaimanapun bagi yang tak pernah tahu akan begitu sulit untuk mempercainya. Dan itulah yang kini terjadi kepada pemimpinya tersebut.

"Semua Youkai disini menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana dia datang dan menunjukkan jati dirinya kepada kami semua, dan harus anda ketahui Chakranya benar-benar sangat mengerikan, bahkan ketika sang Dewa marah, tempat ini seperti ingin meledak hanya dengan merasakan Chakra gelapnya" lanjut Tengu mulai mengungkapkan inti dari cerita.

"A-aku sungguh tak percaya beliau sampai datang kemari, tapi apa maksud paman dengan beliau yang marah, aku sangat tak mengerti! "

"Begini Yasaka-sama, saya telah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kepada kaum kita waktu itu, kaum kita yang semakin dipandang rendah oleh dunia beserta Ras yang lainya, apalagi ketika beliau mendengar jika Ras kita dijadikan makanan bagi bangsa Vampire, tak jarang dari kita yang direkrut paksa oleh para Iblis, hal itu membuatnya murka"

"Jika benar begitu bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikanya selama ini paman,?" ungkap Yasaka dengan kepala tertunduk, ini seolah dirinya tidak mendapatkan kepercayaan dari rakyatnya sendiri.

"Mengenai hal itu kami semua sudah sepakat, karena jika anda tahu, mungkin anda tak akan pernah bersedia menjadi pemimpin mengingat keberadaan Exsistensi yang lebih pantas, anda akan menolaknya, karena pada waktu itu kami telah menawarkan sang Dewa untuk berada ditempat ini sebagai pemimpin namun beliau menolaknya, karena hal itulah kami merahasiakanya selama ini"

"Jika benar begitu, dimana beliau berada sekarang paman? Bukankah berarti kita semua merupakan pecahan dari energinya, mengapa ia tidak tinggal dan melindungi Ras-nya? "

"Hah! Beliau terikat kontrak dengan seseorang yang menjadi tuan-nya, beliau juga mengatakan jika tuan-nya adalah makhluk yang benar-benar mengerikan, dan semua itu terbukti ketika Great War"

"A-apa maksud paman adalah makhluk itu,? "

"Anda benar Yasaka-sama, makhluk itulah yang hampir menghancurkan dunia ini saat Perang besar tiga Fraksi Akhirat beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, oleh sebab itu beliau sang dewa menolak tinggal karena harus memenuhi tugasnya"

Yasaka termenung dalam diam, sungguh ini merupakan kejutan besar yang tak pernah dirinya bayangkan, tak sedikitpun pernah terbayang baginya, jika semua itu memanglah sebuah kebenaran, bolehkah ia berharap sedikit bantuan, mungkin saja dirinya merasa malu harus meminta, namun demi rakyat dan seluruh Ras Youkai ia akan bersedia melakukanya.

"Apa menurut paman beliau akan membantu kita semua, aku yakin menghadapi sang Raja Vampire akan sangat sulit, "

"Entahlah Yasaka-sama, sampai saat inipun keberadaanya tak pasti, ketika saat ini anda merasakanya disekitar tempat ini, beberapa detik berikutnya beliau sudah berada ditempat lain yang jaraknya sangat jauh, karena itulah kami semua kesulitan untuk menemui beliau"

"Jadi begitu! " ucap Yasaka dengan nada yang terkesan pasrah, padahal ia berharap jika sang Legenda bersedia membantu meringankan beban yang ia tanggung. Setidaknya tak ada rakyatnya yang akan mati sia-sia ketika sang pemimpin yang sesungguhnya berada didepan mereka untuk memberikan perlindungan.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin saya katakan, saya akan kembali untuk melihat perkembangan yang terjadi"

 **[Flashback Off]**

 **..**

 **..**

'Aku harap semua baik-baik saja! '

"Kaa-chan,, kenapa Kaa-chan diam saja? "

Kemudian sang ibu tersadar saat tubuhnya serasa diguncang-guncangkan, ah ini pasti Putri satu-satunya.

"Uuuumb Kunou-chan, ada apa? " tanya sang ibu pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan dari tadi diam saja? Apa yang sedang Kaa-chan fikirkan? " tanya Putri tersebut dengan wajah polos.

"Benarkah begitu,, maaf Kaa-chan sedang melamun tadi! Ah iya sebaiknya Kunou kembali kekamar, diluar sedang tidak aman" terang ibunya dengan senyum yang nampak dipaksakan.

"Uuumb baiklah!,, Kunou mengerti Kaa-chan! " jawab sang anak patuh, kemudian bergegas kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya bisa sedih melihat kepergian putrinya, dirinya berharap tak terjadi suatu hal yang buruk kepada harta berharganya tersebut, bagaimanapun ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi keselamatan putrinya, karena hanya itulah kenanganya bersama sang suami, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dirinya tak mampu untuk menjaganya.

..

..

Hal seperti ini sudah pasti terjadi, dan tak bisa dielakkan. Perang, para pengkhianat yang berkonspirasi dengan bangsa Vampire tampak membabi buta, melupakan ikatan persaudaraan dengan Ras dan jenisnya sendiri, hal ini sangat disayangkan, jika ada yang harus disalahkan, tentunya sesorang yang menjadi pemicu terjadinya perpecahan tersebut.

Yamata no Orochi, mungkin dialah yang patut disalahkan, ambisinya telah melampaui batas, dibutakan hasrat dan keinginan, dirinya memilih membelot dan memberontak hanya untuk satu tujuan yakni menjadi penguasa kaum Youkai, pada kenyataanya semua tahu watak dan pemikirannya yang dipenuhi kelicikan dan keburukan, karena hal itu pula dirinya pantas mendapat predikat pengkhianat. Bermodalkan tabiat buruknya dia mulai mempengaruhi satu persatu Youkai.

Saat dirinya telah mendapat cukup banyak pengikut, dirinya mengajak mereka semua pergi, dan mulai membangun kekuatan dari nol, semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk satu tujuan, dan dirinya akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan hal itu.

'Khukhukhuu,, hari ini aku akan mengubah sejarah Ras Youkai, aku akan menjadikan Ras Youkai sebagai bangsa yang besar dan ditakuti Ras lainya! ' ucapnya Sumringah dalam hati, dirinya bahkan sudah terbayang bagaimana nanti ia akan duduk di singgasana, menjadi Youkai nomor satu dikerajaan besar ini.

Namun,, dirinya tak pernah sadar jika petaka besar sedang mengintainya dalam diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk ikut andil dalam pertikaian ini.

 **Jrassssshhhhhhh**

Keadaan yang berat sebelah membuat Youkai Kyoto tampak kuwalahan, mungkin jika menghadapi para pengkhianat itu tak akan bersusah payah seperti ini, namun, bantuan dari Kaum Vampire membuat keadaan terbalik, mereka Youkai Kyoto seolah mendapat serangan dari arah depan dan belakang.

 **Blarrrrrrrrr**

"Aaaarrghhhhhh! "

"Gyuki,, bagaimana sekarang, kekuatan tempur mereka jauh dari yang kita bayangkan sebelumnya, jika terus seperti ini kita akan terdesak dan mereka akan berhasil masuk kerajaan, dan itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan Yasaka-sama dan Kunou-sama! "

"Kita tahan sekuat mungkin Saiken,, kekuatan kita harus terbagi dipusat kerajaan dibawah pimpinan Tengu untuk melindungi Yasaka-sama, jadi kita harus berjuang untuk bisa menghentikan setidaknya setengah dari mereka! "

"Heyaaaaaaaa,,, matilah kalian para pengkhianat! " tampak disudut lain Shukaku tengah mengamuk, membabat habis para Vampire dan Youkai pengkhianat.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Shukaku,, " sebuah suara tampak menginterupsi dirinya, kemudian pemimpin Klan Youkai Ekor-1 itu melihat kearah suara yang terdengar familiar itu berasal.

"Grrrrr,, Zano? Cih,, tak kusangka ternyata kau bergabung dengan Orochi,, ? " Shukaku menggeram marah melihat siapa yang barusan menantangnya.

"Hahahaaa! Aku melakukan ini agar bisa membunuhmu Shukaku,, dari jenis kita aku selalu kalah darimu, tapi sekarang aku akan membuktikan jika aku lebih baik darimu, bersiaplah rakun bodoh! "

"Sialan kau,, aku tak akan memaafkan pengkhianat sepertimu brengsekkk! "

 **Wuussshhhhh**

 **Blaarrrrrrrrrr**

Keduanya melesat dengan Chakra yang telah berkobar, Zano, Youkai tersebut merupakan jenis Tanuki sama seperti Shukaku, mereka berdua bak Rival dari sejak lama, namun Shukaku selalu lebih unggul darinya, dan hal itu menjadikanya iri setelah Shukaku diangkat menjadi pemimpin Klan. Dirinya membelot dan memilih bergabung dengan pihak pengkhianat.

..

Beberapa meter dari Area pertarungan besar tersebut berdiri tenang sosok pemuda bersurai pirang diatas ranting pohon yang telah kering, yah! Sosok tersebut merupakan tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto, mantan Shinobi Dari desa Konohagakure no Sato, mantan pahlawan, dan kali ini mendapat julukan sebagai pendosa besar.

Dirinya menatap kosong pertempuran yang terjadi, darah, ledakan, api yang berkobar, kerusakan dan lainya, merupakan pemandangan yang tak asing baginya, seolah semua hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dalam dirinya yang hidup dan mendarah daging, kenyataanya dirinya dirancang untuk hal seperti ini, bertempur dan membunuh.

 **[Mau sampai kapan kita akan berdiam diri dan hanya melihat Naruto]**

Sang Host dari makhluk kehancuran tersebut menyunggingkan senyum aneh, entah hal apa yang tengah dirinya fikirkan.

"Kau lihat yang itu? "

 **[Grrrrrr,,, apa yang kau maksud Vampire berambut putih itu?]**

"Yeah! Aku rasa dia yang akan menjadi korban kita berikutnya! "

 **[Kau sudah berurusan dengan seluruh Dewa di Dimensi ini Naruto,, pada akhirnya mereka harus hidup cacat karena rasa malu, kau memberi mereka penghinaan besar dengan kekalahan telak,, apa kali ini kau akan membiarkanya tetap hidup seperti mereka sebelumnya?]**

"Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana Raja Vampire itu bisa memberikan kita pertarungan terbaik! "

 **[Cih! Menunggu membuatku bosan Gaki,, bagaimana dengan Youkai yang mirip Orochimaru itu? ]**

"Sangat tidak adil jika aku juga yang harus membereskan sampah itu, bukankah kau juga ingin bertarung? "

 **[Grrrr,,, apa itu tidak masalah,, jika aku harus keluar dan bertarung, aku yakin akan mengundang beberapa tamu]**

"Aku rasa ini saat yang tempat untuk memperkenalkan diri! "

 **[Gyahahahaaaa! Inilah saat-saat yang kutunggu! ]**

"Keluarlah dalam wujudmu waktu itu"

 **Boooofffttt**

Dalam sekejap muncullah replika dari pemuda tersebut, namun surainya berbeda, dimana sang replika yang merupakan human form dari biju ekor-10 tersebut berwarna hitam kemerahan, dengan mata Rinnegan merah yang bersinar.

,,

Dracula,, merupakan sosok Vampire legendaris yang namanya begitu tersohor, baik dikalangan supranatural ataupun dikehidupan manusia, sama halnya dengan sang Legenda Raja Iblis 'Satan, keduanya memiliki simbol yang berbeda, dimana Raja Iblis Satan menggunakan lingkaran sihir Bintang terbalik, sedangkan disini Lord Vampire dikenal dengan lambang Hexagram yakni Bintang segi enam, pada dasarnya Vampire tidaklah berbeda jauh dari Iblis, mereka sama-sama diwujudkan sebagai sosok kelalawar malam.

Namun,, Ras Vampire lebih sensitif dengan cahaya hingga membuat mereka melakukan aktifitas dimalam hari, sedangkan Iblis memiliki tingkat adaptasi yang lebih baik dengan cahaya, adapun Vampire hanya memangsa darah sedangkan Iblis tidak, dalam konsumsi Iblis lebih mirip dengan manusia.

Dracula merupakan satu-satunya Vampire yang mendekati keabadian dimana dirinya hidup ribuan tahun, hampir setara dengan Satan, namun tetap tak bisa dikatakan abadi mengingat dirinya bisa dibunuh.

Matanya menatap diam kericuhan dihadapanya, baginya hal ini hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Orochi, tarik semua pasukan! "

Terkejut, begitulah raut wajah dari ular picik tersebut, apa maksudnya dengan menarik mundur seluruh pasukan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Dracula? " jawabnya kemudian.

"Lakukan saja,, aku akan membinasakan mereka semua dengan satu serangan! "

"A-apa? Aku tahu itu bisa mempersingkat waktu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau membunuh seluruh Youkai itu,, itu akan menjadi kerugian bagiku setelah berhasil menjadi pemimpin Youkai, "

"Kalau begitu aku akan menenggelamkan mereka semua saat ini juga Orochi, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Kyubi,, dan hal ini terlalu membosankan, menunggu para sampah-sampah itu akan memakan waktu yang lama"

'Sial! Apa yang sedang dia fikirkan, cih! Tak ada cara lain"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu ! "

"Semuanya mundur! !" ucapan lantang itu membuat berbagai macam tanda tanya diberbagai pihak, apa yang sedang terjadi? Bukankah perang baru dimulai dan pihak mereka sedang diuntungkan dengan jumlah.

"Apa maksudnya tuan Orochi? "

"Lakukan saja,, "

"Baiklah! Saya mengerti"

"Ayo cepat semuanya mundur"

,,

Sedangkan pihak Youkai Kyoto menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dari pada lawanya, ada yang tidak beres menurut mereka.

"Sial apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? "

"Entahlah Coumei-chan! tapi, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk"

"Kalian semua waspadalah, sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk" teriak Gyuki memperingatkan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, kenapa mereka semua mundur jauh? " ucap Son Goku bingung.

,,

Dracula yang melihat semua pihaknya telah mundur ke posisi awal segera memejamkan matanya, dirinya berucap melafalkan mantra panjang.

Lalu tangan kananya menengadah keatas langit, bulan yang awalnya bersinar terang seketika menjadi gelap bersamaan awan mendung yang bergemuruh.

 **Tesss**

 **Tesss**

"A-apa ini?"

"I-ini darah? " tetesan air hujan berwarna merah membuat para Youkai Kyoto meneguk ludah, dan mereka tahu,, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Celaka,, si-sial tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, " racau pemimpin Youkai ekor-2 bernama Nibi.

"Kau benar Nibi,, i-ini kekuatan kutukan dari Raja Vampire, tetesan hujan berupa darah itu menjadikan kita seolah terkunci tak bisa bergerak"

"A-apa? Ji-jika begitu apakah mungkin? "

"Ughh! Sepertinya dia akan memusnahkan kita semua dalam satu serangan penuh! "

Hal ini sangatlah tidak terduga, setiap satu jiwa menerima pengorbangan satu tetesan darah, satu tetes darah tersebut diibaratkan tanda segel pengekang tubuh, dengan kata lain mereka semua telah terjebak dalam kubangan kematian, sebuah kekuatan yang efektif untuk digunakan dalam skala besar-besaran, tentunya memakan energi yang cukup besar pula, namun hal itu tidak berarti apapun untuk Lord Vampire yang telah berusia ribuan tahun. Seolah dirinya kebal dan mampu menyuplai ataupun meregenerasi energi dalam tubuhnya.

Sekilas hal ini terlihat sangat mudah, tentunya bagi pihak pengkhianat dan pendosa itu sendiri, lalu keberadaan mereka sendiri patut dipertanyakan apa kegunaaya jika sang pemimpin sendiri yang langsung bertindak.

Wajahnya nampak datar tak berexspresi, dirinya tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, dan sekarang waktunya untuk memusnahkan para penghalang dihadapanya ini.

"Sudah waktunya aku memusnaskan makhluk tak berguna seperti kalian"

Telapak tangan yang terbuka menengadah langit memunculkan sebuah pendar cahaya berwarna hitam, cahaya sebesar bola sepak tersebut kemudian digenggamnya hingga hancur menjadi ribuan cahaya hitam kecil-kecil bak sebuah jarum, dan kemudian melesat cepat kearah para Youkai Kyoto yang tak sedikitpun mampu untuk bergeming.

'Apakah ini akhirnya? ' dalam hati hanya mampu meratapi maut yang sebentar lagi datang, mungkin mereka delapan Youkai pemimpin Klan utama bisa dikatakan kuat, namun semua itu tenggelam ketika tubuh mereka terjebak dalam kubangan darah terkutuk dari Raja Vampire. Tubuh terasa begitu berat, kaki yang seolah lumpuh, nyatanya sang Raja Vampire sudah jauh bertambah kuat, berbeda dimasa lalu yang masih dalam power rata-rata.

'Maafkan kami semua tak bisa melindungi anda lagi Yasaka-sama' nada putus asa kian mendominasi hari mereka, rasa berkabung ketika sadar nyawa sebentar lagi kan pudar dari raga.

Namun,, tidakkah ini terlalu dini untuk berpasrah diri dan menyerah, begitulah karakteristik makhluk supranatural, mereka akan berusaha menerima ketika nyawa sedang dihujung tanduk, mereka kurang yakin adanya keajaiban. Hal itu bisa dibedakan dengan karakteristik manusia yang enggan untuk menyerah, meskipun tak semua manusia memiliki pembaawaan demikian, namun hanya manusialah yang sejauh ini terus berjuang meski kematian mulai menggerogoti keberadaan nyawa.

Detik yang berlalu seolah menegangkan, menunggu saat dimana serangan berupa cahaya hitam kecil-kecil menyerupai jarum itu menghujam diri.

Mata-mata yang terpejam erat itupun mulai jengah tuk menanti, apakah sebegitu lama prosesi kematian ini, apakah mungkin waktu sengaja melambankan tugasnya untuk menjalankan waktu.

Begitu banyak spekulasi, namun mereka tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kematian seolah tak pasti dan gagal merenggut.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Gobi selaku pemimpin Klan Youkai ekor-5 berucap penuh kebingungan. Pasalnya dirinya tak lagi melihat serangan dari Lord Dracula.

"Entahlah! Aku yakin sekali serangan itu sebentar lagi akan menghujani kita semua, tapi bagaimana mungkin keberadaanya bisa lenyap begitu saja"

"Kau benar Sanbi, ini berada diluar dugaanku" sahut Kokuo kemudian. Tak terkecuali semua nampak kebingungan.

Disisi lain Lord Dracula menggertakkan giginya kuat hingga taringnya memanjang, begitu pula dengan si picik Yamata no Orochi yang merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan.

'Grrrrr,,, siapa yang melakukan hal ini tanpa bisa kusadari? ' lord Dracula menajamkan insting liarnya untuk berusaha merasakan keberadaan si pelaku tak diundang.

"Dracula,,, aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar telah datang tanpa kita sadari sejak awal"

"Kau benar! Dan siapapun itu aku yakin dia bukan makhluk sembarangan, kau lihat sendiri bahkan seranganku lenyap begitu saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda energi lain yang berusaha melawan "

"Khukhukhuu,, aku yakin tamu kita sangat pandai untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanya Lord"

,,

"Sial! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? " Shukaku mengumpat kesal, dirinya merasa dipermainkan saat ini.

 **Degggg**

Seluruh peserta kericuhan yang disebut perang itu tersentak tanpa terkecuali, tepatnya diudara mereka melihat sesosok wujud tengah melayang bebas tanpa sayap.

"Hei lihat ada seseorang disana! " ucap salah satu dari gerombolan para pengkhianat.

"Aneh sekali, bagaimana dia bisa melayang begitu tanpa mengeluarkan sayap? "

"Kau benar, aku mengira makhluk itu tadinya adalah Malaikat jatuh, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah! "

..

'Siapa dia? ' ucap Lord Vampire dalam hati, tapi dirinya tahu, sosok itulah yang dirinya cari sedari tadi pasca serangannya musnah tanpa sisa.

'Sial,, bahkan meski telah muncul sekalipun aku tetap tak bisa merasakan Auranya,, tapi dia kuat! '

"Hati-hati Dracula, meskipun kita tak merasakan Aura darinya, tapi kau pasti mengerti jika dia berbahaya"

"Aku tahu Orochi,, "

..

..

"Aku seperti tak asing dengan orang yang melayang itu? "

"Begitu pula denganku Saiken, paras dan lambang dipakaian itu seperti pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya"

 **Deggggg**

"I-itu,, ti-tidak mungkin! "

"Apa yang terjadi Gyuki? Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang melayang itu? "

"Te-tentu saja,, aku masih ingat jelas siapa dia! "

 **Deggg**

"A-apa,,, jangan-jangan? "

"Kau benar! Beliau adalah,, -

 **"Juubi no Ookami"**

,,

Sedangkan pihak penkhianat dan pendosa hanya bisa terperanjat ketika mendengar obrolan dari para Youkai Kyoto.

"A-apa? Orang itu adalah Juubi-sama? " sesosok Youkai dari pihak pengkhianat menatap tak percaya. Dirinya yang seorang Youkai tentu begitu ingin tahu Youkai pertama yang begitu Legendaris itu, Youkai yang kekuatanya konon mampu menandingi tiga Dewa Naga yang merupakan Existensi terkuat didunia ini.

"Entahlah semua masih belum pasti, kita lihat saja yang terjadi, jika beliau benar sang Dewa Youkai 'Juubi no Ookami' aku akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku dibawah pimpinanya, bagaimanapun Juubi-sama adalah Youkai pertama yang memecah energinya untuk menciptakan Youkai berikutnya termasuk kita semua"

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi kita belum tahu kebenaranya, jadi kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi setelah ini"

,,

'Aku tak percaya orang itu adalah Sang Dewa Youkai,, sial jika begini semua rencanaku akan gagal ! ' ungkap Orochi dalam hati, jika apa yang dikatakan para Youkai Kyoto itu benar maka akan lain lagi jalan ceritanya, semua angan dan cita-citanya akan musnah, bahkan bisa saja dirinya ikut musnah.

Disisi lain Lord Vampire Dracula menatap sosok tersebut dengan berang, apa maksudnya jika sosok tersebut adalah sang Legenda itu.

..

Dirinya menyaksikan keramaian dan bisik-bisik dibawahnya itu dengan tatapan datar, dirinya merupakan cikal bakal dari para Ras Youkai tersebut, ketika waktu itu sang pencipta menghukumnya kedimensi lain, dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk memecah energinya kecil-kecil untuk memberikan kehidupan dibumi, dengan begitu Exsistensinya akan tetap dikenang walaupun keberadaanya telah hilang sekalipun.

Lalu wadah yang terbentuk dari sisa darah terakhir Jinchurikinya itu bergerak turun perlahan, jubah hitam berlambang Rinnegan yang dikelilingi sembilan magatama itu berkibar tak beraturan seiring liarnya angin yang bergejolak.

 **Wussshhh**

 **Tappp**

Kakinya yang menapak tanah itu membuat siapapun terdiam tanpa kata, sosok berambut hitam kemerahan itu mendarat tepat dihadapan para Youkai Kyoto dengan posisi yang membelakangi menghadap para pengkhianat dan pendosa, tepatnya dihadapan Yamata no Orochi dan Lord Vampire Dracula.

 **"Jadi,,, kau yang mengawali ini semua? "** ucapnya datar!

Raja Vampire Dracula terdiam, ucapan tersebut jelas ditujukan kepadanya beserta rekan disampingnya.

"Siapa kau? " balas Dracula tak kalah datar dari sang tamu tak diundang.

 **"Seperti yang barusan kau dengar, akulah yang selama ini kau cari, didunia ini aku disebut sebagai Dewa Youkai, 'Juubi no Ookami' "**

"Keh! Bahkan aku tak sedikitpun merasakan Aura Dewa Youkai mengalir didalam tubuhmu! Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu sebagai Dewa Youkai yang legendaris itu? "

 **"Tentu saja kau tak akan merasakanya Vampire! Karena aku sengaja menyegelnya, jika tidak aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak kemanapun"**

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku! " sanggah Dracula kemudian, meskipun jika benar sosok dihadapanya ini benar Dewa Youkai itu, dirinya tidaklah takut ataupun akan melarikan diri dari kenyataan, justru ia berharap bisa membunuhnya saat itu pula. Tentu saja ia berharap bisa menghisap darahnya yang akan memberikan kekuatan maha dahsyat didunia ini.

 **"Itu bukan masalah untukku"** lalu fokusnya teralih kesosok disampingnya yang merupakan Youkai ekor-8 Yamata no Orochi.

 **"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir bisa menguasai kaumku bocah? "** ucapnya tajam, berusaha untuk mengintimidasi salah satu kaumnya yang sesat tersebut.

Rahang dari Youkai ular berkepala delapan itu mengeras seketika, harga dirinya barusaja diremehkan oleh sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Kau hanyalah legenda masa lalu yang tak diharapkan keberadaanya, lalu untuk apa kau harus kembali lagi, aku sebagai Youkai tak sudi tunduk dibawahmu"

"Jaga bicaramu Orochi,, kau sudah lancang berbicara tidak sopan kepada Juubi-sama" teriak Shukaku kesal.

Jelmaan dari makhluk buas berekor-10 itu mengangkat lengan kirinya sesaat, **"Biar aku yang mengatasi hal ini"**

"Hai,, saya mengerti Juubi-sama! "

,,

 **'Sudah waktunya kau kemari Gaki,, cepat kita selesaikan ini** ' ucapnya melalui Link ' kepada sosok lain yang sedang menunggu.

'Yah lebih cepat lebih baik,, aku tak tahu kau cukup pandai membuat Drama Kurama! ' balasan sang Host menggema di langit-langit fikiranya.

 **'Sialan kau!** ' sahutnya kesal, bisa-bisanya partner itu berkata demikian disaat-saat seperti ini.

'Hah! Baiklah-baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus memberikan sedikit sentuhan kepada mereka berdua'

 **'Keh! Itu baru terdengar keren,,, Naruto! '**

,,

 **Wuusssshhhhhhhh**

Tak berselang lama kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kabut hitam keabu-abuan, terasa begitu kental Aura gelap yang menguar seiring berlalunya kabut tersebut secara perlahan.

'Ada apa ini,, sial aku merasakan firasat yang buruk dengan kedatangan kabut ini'

'Oh tidak apalagi sekarang? ' berbagai tanya dan persepsi kembali memenuhi benak masing-masing pihak.

Setelah kabut itu telah berlalu seutuhnya tampak sesosok pemuda berjubah hitam, mereka dapat melihat raut muka yang serupa dengan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu datang dan memberikan kejutan, hanya bentuk jubah dan surai tampak berbeda.

"Shittt,, siapa lagi dia? "

"Ma-maaf Juubi-sama, siapakah dia yang baru saja datang? " tanya pihak Kyoto yang diwakili pemimpin Klan ekor-8 yakni Gyuki.

 **"Pendosa besar"**

 **Deeeggggg**

 **Deeeeeggggg**

Kali ini kepala para Youkai dan Vampire itu seolah ingin meledak seketika saat dua kata itu terdengar, pendosa besar, julukan itu mewakili "Dia" makhluk terkutuk yang menghancurkan tiga kaum Akhirat, makhluk yang menyebabkan kematian dari Raja Iblis 'Satan', sang Gubernur Datenshi 'Ramiel', juga dua ekor Naga Syurgawi. Tentunya semua hal itu merupakan mimpi buruk yang tak ingin siapapun temui.

Dan entah mereka sedang bernasib sial atau apa namun mimpi buruk itu kini telah berada dihadapan mereka semua.

"Ta-tamatlah riwayat kita semua! "

Bahkan itu berlaku untuk Youkai Kyoto sekalipun, istilah pendosa besar kerap mereka dengar, makhluk yang menyebabkan dunia mengalami kiamat dalam skala kecil, dan yang terpenting, karenanya tuhan harus berkorban untuk memulihkan dunia yang tinggal puing bersama bangkai makhluk hidup.

Lord Vampire Dracula akhirnya goyah, ketenangan yang ia pertahankan akhirnya luntur saat tatapan kosong itu menatapnya tanpa exspresi, tatapan yang menyimpan masa lalu kelam, wajah pucat yang tampak suram.

'Jadi,,, inikah makhluk misterius itu? ' ungkapnya dalam hati.

,,

 _Seperti biasa,,_

 _Tak ada yang berubah,,_

 _Tetaplah kosong tanpa arti,,_

 _Begitulah gambaran wajahnya yang telah mati,_

"Jika benar kau adalah makhluk itu, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? " terbesit rasa ingin tahu dalam benak fikiranya, mengingat makhluk ini seolah berjalan tanpa arah, dan melakukan sesuatu semaunya.

Ucapan itu melintasi lorong telinganya yang telah lama ia tulikan dari kata maaf orang lain, dan ia tahu bagaimana cara membalas rasa ingin tahu terhadapnya.

"Hukuman,, dan pembebasan! " sungguh ironis, bahkan sejak awal dirinya sendiri tak pernah tahu apa salah yang telah diperbuatnya hingga harus menempa hukuman sepedih ini. Itulah yang sedang dijalani, ketika seseorang bertanya tentang tujuanya, pembebasan adalah satu kata yang akan menjadi jawabanya.

Jawaban yang terucap dari pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu seolah menggetarkan langit-langit fikiran sang Raja Vampire, seakan ucapanya saja mampu merusak kewarasan orang lain yang tak memiliki mental cukup mumpuni.

Namun Lord Vampire Dracula agaknya mengerti, dengan mengingat rentetan kejadian dimasa lalu, terlebih pada saat Great War, dirinya mampu menduga, yah! Pembebasan adalah jawaban yang masuk akal untuk dirinya terima, meskipun entah atas dasar apa sosok ini mencari pembebasan.

,,

Seperti kalian para pembaca, sosok berambut hitam kemerahan ini pun merasa kebosanan ketika menunggu terlalu lama, setidaknya ia ingin segera menunjukkan kekuasaanya sebagai Dewa Youkai.

 **"Naruto,,! "**

Kepalanya tergerak kesamping saat mendengar partnernya itu seolah memberikan kode untuk segera memulainya.

"Ikuzo,,,,,

,,, Kurama"

Seringai jahat tercetak jelas disudut kedua pemuda serupa wajah namun berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

 **Wusssssshhhhhhhh**

Dua makhluk kuat itu berlari dengan kecepatan biasa, dimana keduanya langsung mengarah kepada Lord Vampire dan Yamata Orochi yang kini sudah bersiap,,

Pijakan yang dilalui retak sepanjang jalan, menunjukkan bahwa beban kekuatan yang dimiliki tubuh kedua makhluk itu benar-benar besar.

,,

 **+Sceane Fight One+**

,,

Jubah berwarna merah maroon yang dibaluti armor besi yang dimiliki Lord Vampire nampak berkibar, surai putih bak uban itu pun melambai-lambai liar, diremehkan adalah hal yang tak akan pernah dirinya terima. Ketika pemuda berjubah hitam berambut keemasan itu melesat kearahnya, hanya akan ada satu kesimpulan.

Pertarungan hidup dan mati, saat itu pula raut wajahnya nampak mengeras dengan genggaman yang mengerat kuat.

"Aku,, tak akan kalah! "

 **Wussshhhhhhh...**

 **Drapp**

 **Drapp**

"Haaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh matilah kau bedebahhhhhhh" jari-jarinya yang bercakar runcing itu terayun penuh amarah ketika wajah kosong pemuda itu telah mencapai dirinya.

Safier bekunya melirik sekilas, 'Cakar-cakar yang penuh racun, mampu mengubah makhluk apapun menjadi bagian darinya,, menarik! '

 **Debbbbb**

Ayunan cakar itu dihentikan dengan lengan kiri Naruto, Dracula menunjukkan gestur wajah terkejut ketika wajah dari pemuda itu nampak menyeringai.

 **Sretttt**

Saat itu pula Naruto melepaskan lengan kananya untuk menghujam wajah murka dari Lord Vampire.

Namun,, lengan kanan itu terhenti tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Lord Vampire. "Kau tak akan bisa menggapaiku" ucap Lord Vampire yang menggunakan kemampuanya untuk menghentikan kepalan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,, 'menghentikan waktu ya? '

"Itu bukan masalah untukku,, ' saat itu pula permata biru safier miliknya bertransformasi menjadi Rinnegan.

Kepalan tangan yang kini terhenti dihadapan Lord Vampire itu kini terbuka.

 **Tendo : [Sinra Tensei]**

Mata dari sang Raja Vampire itu nampak melebar terkejut sesaat hingga kepalanya seolah diterpa hantaman kuat tak kasat mata. 'Matanya berub,, -

 **Brakkkkkkk**

 **Wusssshhhhhh.**

Dirinya terseret dengan wajah yang nampak kusut sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan ucapanya dalam hati, 'kekuatan apa itu? '

 **Tap**

Cukup jauh dirinya terpental namun berhasil mendaratkan diri dengan sempurna dalam posisi duduk jongkok dengan tangan kanan menyentuh tanah.

 **Tes**

Setitik darah jatuh ketanah, lalu beberapa rapalan mantra dirinya ucapkan.

Seketika itu sebuah lambang Hexagram atau Bintang segi enam yang terbentuk dari percikan darah terkutuk sang Raja Vampire mengurung Naruto. Ritual untuk membatasi pergerakan lawan itu sukses mematikan pergerakan tubuh Naruto yang tampak kaku seperti patung.

Kemudian sang Raja Vampire itu menyeringai, "Kau sudah berakhir! " ucapnya penuh keyakinan ketika rencananya berhasil meskipun sempat mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga dari hempasan tak kasat mata barusan.

'Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, ' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Semua itu berlanjut ketika dari lingkaran sihir berbentuk hexagram itu mengeluarkan pendar merah yang melesat kelangit, tubuh yang terkunci itu tetap diam, namun mata itu dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lingkaran sihir itu perlahan mulai mengecil dimana Naruto sebagai pusatnya, sihir penghapusan itu terus bergerak mengecil berusaha untuk menelan tubuh dari mantan shinobi tersebut.

Dan ketika itu Dracula menunjukkan gestur telapak tangan yang seolah meremas. "Musnahlah untuk selamanya" gumamnya penuh penekanan.

Perlahan jubahnya mulai terkikis saat pendar merah itu semakin mendekat dari Sudut 360 derajat. Namun,, gestur wajahnya tetap kokoh sedemikian rupa.

Kosong tanpa arti.

Para penonton merasa tubuh mereka gemetar saat melihat tubuh yang terkurung lingkaran Hexagram itu menunjukkan bentuk yang mengerikan, sebuah lubang sebesar kepalan tangan tampak menembus dari dada kiri hingga punggung belakang.

Meskipun terhalang oleh pendar merah, namun mereka makhluk supranatural mampu melihat cukup jelas apa yang berada disekujur tubuh itu.

'Makhluk macam apa dia ini? ' bahkan sang Raja Vampire Dracula begitu tercengang saat melihat berbagai macam simbol dan segel yang terpampang ditubuh pemuda itu.

Dan perlahan tubuh itu tenggelam seutuhnya, terhapuskan tanpa sedikitpun sisa.

Siapapun mengira tubuh itu benar-benar musnah dari dunia, termasuk sang Raja Vampire. Baginya mustahil untuk selamat dari penghapusan mutlak tersebut.

Namun tanpa dirinya sadari,, semua ini barulah sekedar pemanasan untuk sesuatu yang besar dan menguras tenaga.

Dirinya melupakan Tragedi yang menyeret tiga Ras Akhirat dimasa lalu, dan mereka semua bersatu untuk menentang makhluk yang barusan menjadi lawanya, jika menilik dari kabar Legenda itu, bukankah ini sesuatu yang janggal,, baru saja berlangsung lima menit dan pemuda itu sudah kalah? Bukankah itu seolah menyanggah kesuperioran tokoh Legendaris Great War tersebut.

Semua terdiam,,, dengan pemikiran yang campur aduk.

Lord Vampire Dracula kembali menegakkan diri, menatap datar bekas tempat exsekusi barusan.

 **Plok**

 **Plok**

 **Plokk**

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari sudut yang berlawanan, semua menoleh ke asal suara tepuk tangan itu berasal.

 **Degggggggggh**

Semua terperanjat dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, mereka melihat pemuda itu tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon lengkap dengan pakaianya yang utuh.

Dracula tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana ia merasa kecewa ketika melihat lawannya itu terlihat baik-baik saja, lalu apa yang barusaja dirinya lenyapkan itu? "Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? " tanya sang Raja Vampire kemudian.

,,

"Kau hanya melihat sebuah bayangan! "

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Anggap saja yang barusan hanyalah boneka! "

'Tatapan mata yang tak memiliki kehidupan, wajah pucat serupa mayat, siapa makhluk ini sebenarnya? '

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya "

Dracula harus menunjukkan mimik wajah terkejut saat pemuda itu menjawab kata hatinya dengan datar.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Pendosa besar yang dikutuk dunia,, julukan yang sangat menyedihkan bukan, anggap saja sebagaimana seluruh dunia menganggapku,, aku tak masalah! " pemuda itu berkata sembari melangkah pelan.

Geram,, bagaimana bisa orang ini setenang ini saat dihadapkan dengan pertarungan hidup mati. Mungkin kata-kata itulah yang Dracula coba lenyapkan dari fikiranya.

"Dengar Vampire,,, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, sekeras apapun takkan pernah berarti, kekosongan akan mencekikmu dalam rasa sepi yang menyakitkan"

 **Sreeeeeetttt**

"Aku akan merenggut nyawamu dengan menyakitkan"

 **Deggg**

Gemuruh dihatinya tak bisa lagi terbendung, sekarang dirinya mengerti mengapa makhluk ini harus dimusnakan, sebelum ia berkedip pemuda itu telah berdiri tepat disisinya, bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan kematian yang mendesir tajam ditelinga kananya.

"Kaulah yang akan mati" balas Lord Vampire dengan tajam pula, mencoba menutupi rasa terkejut yang barusaja dirinya rasakan.

 **Clingggg**

Keduanya lenyap saat itu pula, dan muncul diketinggian udara berlatarkan bulan suram yang kembali nampak.

Para Youkai dan Ras Vampire hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka kasar, hawa kematian telah menguar ganas menyelimuti tempat tersebut, seolah berusaha menggerogoti mental.

,,

Lord Vampire merentangkan kedua lenganya kedepan bersamaan bibir yang melafalkan mantra sihir.

"Enyahlah ke Neraka"

 **Bwoosssssssshhhhhhh**

Kobaran api berwarna biru gelap melesat dalam seketika dengan kecepatan gila kearah lawan yang berada disebrang Samudera.

Dia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang telah melalui berbagai macam pertempuran besar, sampai saat inipun dirinya masih tetap bertarung.

Wajahnya nampak diterpa sinar terang dari pencahayaan lautan api biru tua yang semakin mendekat.

"Entah api berwarna apalagi yang akan kutemui setelah ini, " dirinya tak mengerti, mengapa begitu banyak warna yang berbeda dari satu entitas yakni elemen Api.

Beberapa rangkaian segel dirinya lakukan hanya dengan satu tangan, dalam pengendalian Chakra dirinya telah mencapai tahapan tertinggi yang begitu mustahil digapai siapapun dari manusia pengguna Chakra.

 **Futon : Kamaitachi.**

 **Wushhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Hempasan Chakra angin berbentuk tebasan melesat kearah dimana gelombang api itu berada,

Tekanan kencang dalam bentuk sayatan telah merobek kobaran api tersebut. Tak henti sampai disitu,, Chakra angin itu terus melesat kearah Lord Vampire yang berdiri melayang sigap.

'Serangan balik!'

 **Srett**

 **Srett**

 **Sreettt**

Dengan cekatan Lord Vampire menghindari tebasan kumpulan angin yang menyerupai pedang tersebut. 'Sial! ' umpat Dracula dalam hati ketika serangan dari pemuda itu lebih merepotkan.

 **Srettt.**

 **Deeeeegggg**

Secepat kilat makhluk itu telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk yang diarahkan tepat dikeningnya.

Dengan cepat pendar hitam kecil terselimuti energi warna merah muncul tepat diujung jari pemuda tersebut, hal itu tak ayal membuat Lord Vampire terbelalak lebar.

 **Cling**

 **Wuuuuuuussssshhhh**

Sedetik sebelum kepalanya dihancurkan, Lord Vampire berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi dari serangan cepat tersebut.

Booooooooooooommmmmmmm

Ledakan besar telah memberikan pencahayaan yang begitu terang dimalam kelabu kota para Youkai.

Dari situlah,, dirinya kembali mengguncang dunia Manusia setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, tekanan kekuatanya berhasil membangunkan exsistensi lainya.

,,

,,

Tiba-tiba saja udara kosong tak jauh dari Lokasi itu tampak robek, memunculkan sesosok gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan pakaian ala gotic loli, nampaknya ia yang pertama kali terusik dengan energi yang perlahan mulai menyerang ketenangannya.

Wajahnya datar dan terbesit amarah tersembunyi didalamnya.

'Bedebah itu,,,, Drago! ' gumamnya penuh penekanan dalam hati.

,,

,,

"Leonardo,,, apa kau merasakan kekuatan besar ini? "

"Tentu saja Cao-cao,, manusia akan mengira jika yang barusaja terjadi hanyalah gempa bumi, tapi aku yakin ini bukanlah hal ilmiah seperti itu, jauh disana tepat di Kyoto, yah sesuatu sedang terjadi disana! "

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? "

"Lihatlah itu! " tunjuk Leonardo tepat diarah jam satu dari posisinya.

"Sisa-sisa kabut ledakan yang terbang keatas langit, kau benar Leonardo! Kita pergi! "

"Baiklah,, apa kita harus membangunkan George? "

"Biarkan dia beristirahat! "

"Baiklah! "

..

..

 **Degggg**

"Gaara " mata birunya terbuka saat sensornya merasakan ledakan dari tempat yang begitu jauh.

"Aku tahu Toneri,, aku yakin dia sedang bertarung saat ini, "

"Ayo cepat kita pergi"

"Dan kalian takkan melupakanku bukan? " sahut Konohamaru yang juga terjaga dalam tidurnya. Namun dirinya tak mengerti siapa yang Gaara maksud dengan kata dia.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, ayo cepat! "

..

Hal serupa dirasakan para Iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang sedang berada didunia manusia, mereka segera bergerak meninggalkan Asrama diam-diam dengan cara mereka masing-masing, mereka makhluk supranatural begitu tertarik dengan kejadian-kejadian akhir ini, hingga mereka ingin sekali mengungkap misteri malam dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu membantai iblis liar, malaikat jatuh sesat, bahkan manusia-manusia yang tak bersalah lebih cepat dari tugas yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

..

Ekor-10 yang kini tengah mencekik Youkai ekor-8 itu menatap diam ledakan besar barusan, ternyata host-nya benar-benar sudah muak untuk menunggu hingga harus memulainya lebih cepat dari yang dirinya duga.

'Kita akan mencari pembebasan dari dunia ini bersama-sama Naruto' ucapnya dalam hati, sejujurnya dirinya juga menginginkan untuk lepas dari hukuman dunia, akan ia lakukan segalanya untuk bisa mendapatkanya.

Cengkramanya pada leher Orochi mulai sedikit melonggar karena dirinya terlalu fokus kepada pertarungan Hostnya.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi Legenda Youkai dengan membunuhmu Juubi? "

 **Jraasssshhhh**

Lengan dari Kurama yang mencekik leher Orochi terputus saat kepala ular Besar dari Chakra menerkamnya dengan cepat.

Hal itu berhasil melepaskan Youkai ular berkepala delapan tersebut, sedangkan Juubi atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kurama hanya melirikkan lenganya yang buntung.

 **Zrrrtttttt.**

Dalam sekejap lenganya beregenerasi, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang cukup menarik baginya mengingat lawanya cukup kuat.

"Menjadi Legenda dengan membunuhku? Sayangnya kau hanya akan menuju kesengsaraanmu bocah ular! "

"Membunuhku? Kau memang memiliki tabiat licik dari sedikit kebencianku,, tapi,, kau tak akan pernah memiliki kesuperioranku ular bodoh"

Raut muka dari Yamata no Orochi nampak merah padam, dirinya tersulut amarah dengan ucapan yang terdengar merendahkan barusan.

"Keppparat kau,, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Ekor-10"

'Hah! Sepertinya Orochimaru lebih baik dari pada leluhurnya ini' desahnya dalam hati, bagaimanapun bentuk dan fisik dari dua nama tersebut sangat identik, namun menurutnya Orochimaru lebih pantas dalam persoalan kelicikan dan pengendalian emosi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu,, lakukan jika kau menang bisa melakukanya,, atau,,, -

,,-aku sendiri yang akan mengambil kembali kehidupanmu"

Bak sebuah pemicu ucapan tersebut berhasil membangkitkan gejolak amarah yang meledak-ledak, nampaknya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai dari keduanya.

..

..

Lord Vampire Dracula menatap Horror ledakan dasyat barusan,, seandainya saja serangan itu mengenai dahinya,, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan musnah menjadi serpihan debu. Dan disaat itu pula regenerasinya tak akan mampu menyatukan kembali tubuhnya.

'Aku harus lebih waspada,, orang ini benar-benar berbahaya,, pantas saja tiga Fraksi akhirat hampir mendekati kepunahan waktu itu gara-gara makhluk laknat ini, sial! '

"Itulah hal yang harus kau lakukan,, dengan begitu kau tak akan mati dengan cepat, keluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang kau miliki, jika tidak, kau hanya akan mati sebagai pecundang yang menyedihkan" terang Naruto sembari menatap hampa dunia.

"Brengsekk! Itu tak akan terjadi, kau mungkin kuat, aku akui kau adalah lawan paling berat yang pernah kuhadapi, tapi,, kau harus tahu siapa lawanmu, aku abadi, jadi kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku"

Disaat itu pula Naruto nampak tersenyum masam saat mendengar kata abadi, lawan dihadapanya begitu bangga bisa menjadi abadi, dan tak bisa dibunuh, kenyataanya hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tak pernah mengharapkan hal itu, dimana ia lebih menganggapnya sebagai kutukan.

"Abadi kah? Tapi aku tak melihat itu dalam dirimu, kau mungkin berumur panjang dan tak menua, kau mungkin memiliki regenerasi yang bisa membuatmu memperbaiki diri secepat mungkin, tapi,, bagaimana jika tubuhmu terhapuskan tanpa sisa,? Bisakah kau melakukan pembentukan diri kembali, jika tidak, bagiku keabadianmu hanyalah omong kosong"

 **Degg**

Penjelasan cukup panjang itu seolah menohok dirinya, benar,, apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan semuanya merupakan kebenaran, dengan begitu kelemahanya pun telah diketahui, jika sudah begitu Dracula harus bisa membunuh makhluk ini, jika tidak maka kesimpulannya mudah.

Dirinyalah yang mati.

'Tidak ada cara lain,,, '

 **Wusssshhhhhh**

Dengan gagah berani Lord Vampire terbang melesat kearah Naruto,, kepalan tanganya dipenuhi kobaran api berwarna biru gelap.

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH BERANI MEREMEHKANKU KEPARATTTTT"

Kecepatannya meningkat jauh dari sebelumnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Lord Vampire melepaskan tinjunya.

 **Debbb**

Tenang dan penuh kepercayaan diri Naruto menimpa tinju tersebut dengan lengan kirinya, meskipun begitu Naruto harus terseret kebelakang mengingat besarnya tenaga yang menyuplai kekuatan tangan tersebut.

 **Wussssshhhhh**

Chakra hitam kelam berbentuk lengan raksasa muncul dengan cepat dari lengan kanan Naruto.

"Kaulah yang akan menyesali pilihanmu sebagai pendosa"

"Appaaa? "

 **Brakkkkkkkkkk**

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhhh"

Lord Vampire terhantam dengan telak, tubuhnya jatuh merosot kebawah dengan kecepatan gila.

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

"Arrrgghhh,, pukulanya kuat sekali" racau Lord Vampire yang lekas berdiri meskipun sesekali terhuyung.

 **Deggg**

'Sial! '

Dalam sekejap Dracula melompat menjauh tatkala dari atas Naruto meluncur dengan cepat.

 **Blaaaarrrrrrr**

Hantaman kuat itu menyebabkan tanah ditempat tersebut porak poranda, membentuk cekungan yang hancur bersamaan permukaan tanah yang terbelah.

Menyaksiakan hal itu Lord Vampire kembali terkejut, 'kekuatanya sangat mengerikan! '

"Jangan lengah! "

 **Grebbbbb.**

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

Dalam sekejap tubuh dari Lord Vampire dihantamkan sebuah pohon dengan sangat cepat dan kuat.

"Ughh,,, brengsek! Kecepatannya jauh melebihiku" gumamnya tertunduk sembari memegangi lehernya yang barusan dicengkram.

 **Tap**

Drakula menengadahkan wajahnya dimana kaki jenjang itu berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanya, sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk, bahwasanya makhluk yang dijuluki pendosa besar itu seolah adalah tuhan yang begitu berkuasa, bahkan untuk ukuran Raja Vampire sepertinya tak mampu sekalipun menyarangkan pukulan dan serangan sihir.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya? "

Kata-kata seperti itu terus menerus terulang, seluruh isi dunia menanyakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dan mengapa dirinya begitu Absolut.

"Dulu sekali,, aku pernah menjadi manusia,,,-

,, yah! manusia yang tak pernah beruntung! "

"Lalu,, bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa sekuat dirimu? Mengapa seorang manusia bisa jauh melampui makhluk supranatural seperti kami? "

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, apa yang diucapkan sosok Raja Vampire dihadapanya ini.

"Kau salah,,, kemanusiaanku telah lama mati,, lalu dibangkitkan kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini, anggap saja ini kelahiran kedua ku sebagai makhluk yang tak pernah ada didunia ini,, "

Begitu banyak hal rumit yang tak dimengerti Lord Vampire Dracula. Namun,, keadaan tak pernah berubah,, ini bukanlah saat untuk terus berdialog tiada henti, karena bagaimanapun, ini tentang pertempuran antara hidup dan mati.

 **Plakk**

Kedua telapak tanganya ia hentakkan didepan dada, sembari melafal mantra sihir dengan cepat, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Lord Vampire saat ini.

Kemudian Lord Vampire menyeringai, seolah mendapatkan kesempatan emas.

"MATILAH KAU BEDEBAHHHHHH"

 **Blaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr**

Dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah lengan raksasa berwarna merah pekat, gumpalan darah yang diproyeksikan menjadi sebuah benda hidup.

Darah hina yang tercemar dosa, ketika siapapun berada dalam genggamanya, akan berakhir ketika seluruh sel kehidupan lawanya terserap habis, menyisakan tulang belulang yang menyedihkan.

 **Grabbbbbbb**

Dalam sekejap tubuh dari Naruto telah dicengkram oleh gumpalan darah hidup tersebut, darah dari makhluk hidup yang telah menyatu dengan darah terkutuk sang Raja Vampire Dracula.

'Ugh! Dia menjebakku! ' ucap Naruto dalam hati,, lalu dirinya perlahan merasakan sekujur anggota tubuhnya seolah digerogoti perlahan.

,,

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dari kekuatanku, tak pernah ada yang selamat darinya, meskipun kau kuat, tak ada yang absolut didunia ini termasuk dirimu, darahmu akan terserap hingga kau kehilangan seluruh sel kehidupanmu, itu artinya kau akan mati, "

Raut wajah datarnya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa khawatir dan cemas, hal itu menyebabkan Dracula menaikkan alisnya bingung. Dan penghujungnya pemuda itu menyeringai sinis, dan semakin membuat Lord Vampire penasaran.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa setenang ini? "

"Hahahahahaaaaaaa,, " pemuda itu tertawa menyerupai orang gila.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan makhluk aneh?"

"Hahahahahaaaaa,,, bodoh! Aku tahu kau bisa menjerat mereka yang memiliki darah,, tapi kau melupakan satu hal,,,, -

,,- darah yang kumiliki telah lama pudar! "

 **Deggggggg**

Dalam sekejap raut kemenangan diwajahnya sirna digantikan exspresi terkejut yang luar biasa,, benar, ia merasakan kekuatanya tak mampu menarik barang setetes darah dari tubuh pemuda itu.

'Jika begitu,,, -

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Lengan raksasa dari ratusan liter darah itu pecah dan berhamburan ketika pemuda itu meledakkan Aura hitam pekat, bergejolak liar, seakan ingin menjamah para roh makhluk hidup.

 **Degggg**

Hanya ada sebuah ungkapan yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan fikiran dan raut wajah para kaum Youkai dan Vampire.

Otak kecil mereka merespon dengan begitu cepat saat sebuah tekanan yang teramat kelam merengkuh tubuh mereka yang bergetar. Rasa ingin terbakar, dan begitu sesak untuk dirasakan.

'Ughhh,,, me-mengerikan sekali,,, '

'S-sialll,,, a-aura macam apa ini, benar-benar gila '

Apa yang mereka ketahui dan rasakan hanyalah sebatas awal dari tragedi besar dimasa depan, tanpa siapapun sadari gerbang akhir sudah mulai memasuki fase perubahan besar,, dimana ketenangan akan lenyap secara perlahan, digantikan suasana mencekam disetiap detiknya.

Ragnarok,, perang akhir yang menentukan seluruh nasib dari makhluk hidup, dimana seluruh Ras makhluk hidup saling bahu membahu untuk menentang sang Exsekutor.

Kegelapan telah bangkit dari jurang kepedihan, mulai merangkak naik untuk menghancurkan kutukan tuhan.

Malam yang terasa begitu dingin, perasaan was-was mulai menyeruak tanpa bisa dibendung.

Begitu mencekam.

Pendosa itu telah bergeser entah kemana, lenyap entah sejak kapan, namun,,, mereka tahu.

Ada yang mengintai, dibalik remang-remang kabut hitam yang melintasi medan perang.

Para Vampire seolah telah kehilangan taring kebanggaan mereka saat harus menghadapi terror menyeramkan ini.

Akankah tempat ini menjadi kubangan mayat mereka?

Tak ada yang mengira pertikaian ini menjadi awal terbongkarnya ketakutan yang dirahasiakan seluruh dunia.

...

Lord Vampire kian menajamkan seluruh Indra yang dimiliki, keringat dingin mulai mengguyur tubuhnya.

'Ini sangat berbahaya,,, ' gelisahnya dalam hati, menerka-nerka hal apa yang akan terjadi saat semua yang awalnya cukup terkendali berubah dalam sekejap.

,,

Gemetar dan takut,,

 **Cratttttttttttttt**

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriakan melengking memecah kesunyian malam yang dipenuhi kabut tipis kehitaman.

 **Brukkkkkkk**

Mata mereka melotot horror saat sebuah bangkai terlempar dan jatuh terlentang dengan kondisi yang teramat sangat menjijikkan, tubuhnya terobek dengan organ dalam yanh menyembul keluar, bagian kepala telah remuk ditempat dengan cairan kental berwarna putih dan merah saling beradu.

"Hooooeeeeeeekkkkkkkk,,! " tentu saja pemandangan ini begitu memualkan, setidaknya kematian seperti itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk mereka saksikan.

"Ka-kalian semua waspadalah, musuh sedang berada disekitar sini! "

"Aku berada dibelakangmu,,, bedebah"

 **Deegggg**

"A-apa? " sesosok Vampire harus menelan ludahnya saat sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan menyapanya dari belakang.

 **Greeebb**

 **Kraakkkkkkkkkkkk**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh,, " Vampire Malang itu menjerit histeris saat kepalanya diputar paksa menghadap sipembunuh, merontokkan persendian tulang leher, dengan mata melotot merah seolah ingin pecah.

 **Brukkkk**

Jatuh terkulai dengan tubuh kejang-kejang meregang nyawa.

Para pengkhianat dan pendosa berusaha menyingkir untuk menjaga jarak dari pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tersebut.

Wajah yang begitu tenang nyatanya menyimpan sebuah kebrutalan dan kebengisan yang sulit untuk dipercaya.

 **Wuuuusshhhhhhh**

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu keparaatttttt" dengan amarah yang memuncak Lord Vampire Dracula melesat dengan tubuh yang dibaluti api biru tua, prajuritnya dibunuh satu persatu dengan sangat mudah bahkan tanpa bisa sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan.

Kepala bersurai pirang panjang itu menoleh sedikit kesamping belakang dimana teriakan murka itu berasal..

"Kau bukan dalam posisi memerintahku,, !"

Aura yang melecut ganas menguar dari tubuh lord Vampire.

 **Wuuusssshhhhhhhh**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Dengan kecepatan gila Raja Vampire Dracula berhasil menghantam pemuda itu hingga harus tenggelam kedalam tanah. Terbenam bersama lahapan api yang berkobar ganas.

Matanya menatap nyalang tubuh pemuda yang sedang terbaring diam dalam cekungan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia melihat betapa sukar tubuh itu untuk terkikis panasnya api ciptaanya.

'Bahkan Api ini tidak sanggup untuk menghapusnya, makhluk macam apa yang sebenarnya kuhadapi ini? ' hatinya begitu gundah, hal ini sangatlah mustahil baginya dimana api miliknya hampir setingkat dengan api hitam milik Dewi Amaterasu dan Api Suci milik Michael. Yang memiliki intensitas panas untuk menghapus apapun benda yang dihinggapinya.

Tapi,,, mengapa? Mengapa makhluk yang dijuluki pendosa besar itu tidaklah sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan ataupun hendak terbakar.

Lalu,, Dracula kembali menyiagakan diri saat tubuh yang terbaring itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan, dirinya melihat berkah miliknya yang berupa gumpalan bara api berwarna biru tua itu perlahan terkikis oleh aura hitam pekat yang merembes dari setiap inchi bagian tubuh pemuda itu.

'Aura itu,, benar-benar gelap! ' matanya terus menatap lekat bagaimana seranganya perlahan lenyap lalu tiada.

Dan kini,,, pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dalam kehampaan yang begitu dalam, mata yang tak ada setitikpun cahaya didalamnya, hanya tampak kegelapan, kekosongan, mata yang penuh keputusasaan.

,,

Jiwanya kembali digerogoti oleh kegelapan, membuat dirinya tampak sedemikian rupa, dirinya yang pernah berdiri diatas hamparan mayat para shinobi, mayat para tiga fraksi akhirat, dimana hanya ada hasrat untuk membunuh.

Lengan kananya yang berbalut perban terulur kedepan dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar.

 **Zzzrrrrttttt**

Tepat ditelapak tangan itu muncullah bola merah kehitaman sebesar bola kasti, bersamaan dengan hempasan angin yang berputar mengitari pusat yang berada ditelapak tanganya.

"Cobalah untuk menghadapi sedikit kutukan dari tuhan"

 **Dai : Rasenringu.**

 **Wusssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Gumpalan Chakra angin yang terkandung unsur kegelapan itu melaju dengan speed gila, mengoyak lekukan tanah.

,,

Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam legam nampak terbelalak lebar.

Sudah tak ada waktu lagi,, hanya iti satu-satunya jalan yang harus dirinya lakukan.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sedetik sebelum bola merah kehitaman yang memiliki tekanan energi begitu besar itu menghantamnya, Lord Vampire Dracula memutuskan untuk melepas segel Rosario nya.

 **Boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm**

Malam ini menjadi saksi bagaimana satu persatu exsistensi kuat mulai terusik, mereka tahu,, makhluk itu telah memutuskan untuk memulai perkara.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, saat semua bergerak untuk menumbangkan sang pendosa dengan sang Dewa.

..

..

..

..

..

 **To be Continued.**

 **Yeah jumpa lagi dengan hamba gaes!, Author GJ yang kehilangan idenya hingga harus tersesat dijalan cerita bernama Alur.**

 **Oke, entah chap kali ini memuaskan atau tidak hamba kaga tahu. Namun hamba pribadi ngerasa chap ini kurang greget, yah mungkin seperti itu. Niat hamba hanya berusaha menikmati Alur yang berjalan, membuat semua kejadian berjalan dengan jelas dan tak terburu.**

 **Yah katakanlah jika para reader sekalian yang berwenang untuk mengoreksi chap ini.**

 **Yang penting kan Update,**

 **Yang penting kan gak pensiun.**

 **Yang penting tepat janji untuk lanjut.**

 **Okkeeeeeeh cukup sekian sapaan dari hamba..**

 **Sankyu para reader tampan dan cantik.**

 **kidz out dulu.**

 **Oh ya! Maaf ya kalo typo nya bertebaran.**

 **Jangan dibully gih ^_^**


End file.
